The World Meets Canada
by Patient Harmony
Summary: At a world meeting after an unfortunate encounter with America, France and England, Canada's uncles help him with his invisibility problem. Unfortunately, it works a bit too well... CanadaXWorld.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Prologue**

Scotland, Wales and Ireland walked together on their way to the meeting. It was rare that they would attend, but whenever they did, there was always a number of nations that they felt they _had_ to see. And they usually only came along for meetings that would last an entire month. It was still the first day, so they didn't expect to find one of their favourite nations so soon.

And especially in _such_ a state.

Canada was walking in the opposite direction, holding his bear close. The British siblings could see that he was crying, and they immediately felt concern wash over them. Canada didn't seem to notice them, but when they were close enough Wales reached out and grabbed the North American's arm, shocking said nation.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Wales asked.

The Canadian shook his head, and more tears fell down his cheeks. Wales pulled the younger nation into a hug, and Canada clung onto him, sobbing into the elder's chest.

"Come on," Scotland said, reaching out to rub the younger's shoulder. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," Canada said. "I should be used to it by now. But I still don't… I can't…"

"Shh," Ireland soothed. "Start from the beginning."

"I went out for breakfast with America, France and England, and they kind of forgot I was there," Canada explained. "Al then spilled his coffee on me, and I had to go to the bathroom to clean it up. When I got back, they were gone, but they left me the cheque. And when I went to the meeting room, they were sitting together, but they didn't save me a seat, like they said they would. And the seats next to them were already taken. I tried to talk to them about it, but they didn't even notice me. I couldn't take it. This is the first day of the meeting, and it's already a disaster."

Scotland gritted his teeth, and Wales and Ireland exchanged a glance.

"Ever considered getting new friends?" Ireland asked.

"No one else notices or remembers me," Canada said. "And they're supposed to be my family."

"We are too," Scotland said. "You can hang out with us."

"But what about the next meeting? You guys aren't always here."

"What about we help you make some new friends?" Wales asked. "Once they notice you, I'm sure they would never forget you. You're very sweet and likeable, Matthew."

"He's right," Scotland said. "I know. Will, don't you have a spotlight spell or something?"

"Sure."

"What's that?" Matthew asked.

"It's going to lift your invisibility, but only for about a month," Ireland said. "So make sure you make a lasting impression."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Lad, if it means we never have to see you cry like this again," Scotland said, "then we'll do this happily."

 **I've rewritten this a few times. Rearranged the lists. It's bothersome.**

 **So, there are 57 nations that Canada has to 'meet'. Not all of them will be interested in Canada romantically. Of those 57, 41 of them will be going for Canada's attention, and I ship about 31 of them. And there will be no PruCan, and no Canada with the UK brothers or the rest of the FACE family. I was going to have Australia acting as a brother figure, exempting him from the shipping process, but then I thought about Mexico, which is most likely the only OC, other than the UK. So Mexico will be acting as a sister towards Canada, and Australia joins the line-up for nations interested in Canada.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Big Heart

**Thanks to ScandinavianTrash, Rebecca Frost, Holly, RinKagamine002, Related to Moon, Bibi02846, SansTheLanguage218, Madiline Magnolia, Little Bird 8060, Aileen and Zaaze for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 1: A Big Heart**

Canada walked into the meeting room with his three uncles. The spell had been cast, but they would be hanging around Canada for the day, making sure that the younger nation was really alright before they left him to his own devices.

There were more nations than there had been when Canada had been there earlier, but there were still many empty seats available. There were more than enough places for the four of them to sit together.

They chose seats far away from England, France and America. Canada needed time to heal, and those three wouldn't help. They sat with Wales sitting next to China, Scotland next to Wales, Ireland next to Scotland and Canada between Ireland and an empty seat. They had arranged that so that Canada could attempt to befriend the nation that would sit on the other side of him, while he would have his supportive uncles on the other side.

A few minutes passed and more nations filled the room, and Canada was starting to wonder if _anyone_ would come to sit on the other side of him. But he didn't need to wait for long before someone _did_ sit next to him.

Canada smiled when he realised that it was someone that he knew, and who he got along with very well.

"Hello Matvey," Ukraine greeted. "Are you alright? You look like you were crying."

Ukraine grew concerned as she said the last two sentences, and Canada sighed.

"I'm alright," Canada said. "I did, but it's better. How have you been, Kat?"

Ukraine still looked worried, but she plastered on a small smile.

"Oh, I'm alright," she said. "I've finally got a chance to do some knitting again. Would you like a scarf, Matvey?"

"O-oh, you don't have to do that."

"It's fine. What are friends for?"

Canada smiled, realising that he _did_ have a friend in Ukraine. She never forgot him, and often would actively seek out his company, when she wasn't looking for Russia and/or Belarus.

And she usually didn't approach him when he was with England, France and/or America.

Canada felt a nudge, and turned to see Ireland looking at him.

"Who's that?" Ireland whispered.

"Ukraine," Canada said.

"I couldn't help but notice that she called you by your first name, though a different variant. Are you close?"

Canada smiled.

"I… I suppose we are."

Ukraine couldn't help but listen to Canada's conversation with the nation on the other side of him, and she was a little suspicious, and perhaps a little jealous, when she heard the other ask if they were close.

She blushed slightly when Canada answered in the affirmative, and to her surprise, the other seemed to smile in approval. She wondered if they were close friends, or perhaps relatives.

She took a moment to examine the ginger-haired nation, immediately noticing the green eyes and thick eyebrows. She wondered if this was one of England's brothers.

She looked towards England to see him glaring at the group, and she turned her attention to the other two, seeing the eyes and eyebrows as well. She concluded that it was probably England's brothers, and thus Canada's uncles.

She had heard Canada lamenting the fact that they didn't come to meetings enough, since they were among the only nations, according to Canada, that could see him and recognise him at first glance. Ukraine had to bite her lip every time when the thought came up that there were many nations that noticed him – herself, Russia, Netherlands, Romano – but she didn't want the other to realise how popular he really was, or she would lose him to someone else.

It might have been selfish, but compared to her siblings, she never took what she wanted. She could afford to be selfish _once_ , right?

Although, she never approached Canada while he was with England, France or America, simply because she could sense the hostility that the three of them radiated whenever Canada was around. She couldn't understand it. They were supposed to be family, but…

She shook her head of the thought, before contemplating the scarf she should knit for Matthew. She was thinking red, since that seemed to be Canada's favourite colour. It was also the colour of the heart, and love.

And perhaps, when she gave it to him, she could _finally_ confess her feelings to him.

"So, looks like he already has one friend," Wales commented to his brothers, looking at Canada and Ukraine, who were conversing again.

"Aye," Scotland said. "And she seems nice. A good friend for Mattie."

"I wonder why he was under the impression that he didn't have other friends," Ireland said.

Scotland turned his attention to England, who was glaring at him, and he smirked. The smirk turned into a scowl as he saw England's attention drift to Canada, and Scotland saw as the annoyance that had been in England's gaze turned to _fury_ instead.

"Something tells me that Artie has something to do with it," Scotland said, before turning his attention first to France, and then America.

France and America were arguing, though quietly, which was very unusual. But he could see as they glanced towards Canada every now and again, looking both suspicious and angry.

"We've got a situation," Scotland muttered.

"So Matvey," Ukraine said, "would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Sure," Canada said. "Um, can my uncles come? We kind of arranged to spend the day together."

Ukraine looked towards the other three with an unreadable expression on her face before she smiled.

"Of course, if that is what you want," Ukraine said. "Will America and the others be coming?"

"No," Canada said, a little darkly, which startled Ukraine. "I don't really want to spend any time with them for a while."

Ukraine smiled softly, and the two spoke quietly among themselves as the room filled up and eventually Germany called for silence, as the meeting was about to begin.

Ukraine was _very_ pleased that Canada didn't want to spend any time with America and the others, and if his uncles were nice, nothing stopped her from spending more time with Canada.

 **And there's the first nation. I've had a list randomiser randomise names until the first one was someone that Canada was already close to. Ukraine was the result. More to come, and we'll see more nations' thoughts regarding Canada, before and after the UK bros' interference.**

 **So, each chapter will feature a different nation. This is going to be a** _ **long**_ **story, at least update-wise. This story is meant to take place in a month, and by the end of chapter 57 (with the last nation introduced, though the last one isn't a romantic interest) it's only the middle of the second week.**


	3. Chapter 2: Tulips

**Thanks to Primrose, Rebecca Frost, Zaaze, Olivia Kirkland, Bibi02846, Alllans and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing.**

 **So, this is going to be updated twice a week. The first cycle revolves around Canada 'meeting' 57 different nations, with each chapter a different nation. The names of the chapters often give an indication of who it is. The second cycle is where the love interests try to win Canada's affections.**

 **Also, there's a preliminary poll to see who you would like with Canada. There will also be another poll once the first cycle is complete.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 2: Tulips**

When the meeting had become too chaotic, Germany called for a ten-minute break in order for everyone to calm down. Everyone that wasn't involved in an argument was happy to be free from the others that _were_.

Canada sighed, looking at England, Scotland and Ireland, who were having a brawl on the ground. He was still a little upset with what had happened that morning, but he still thought that two against one was unfair.

Just when he was about to go and stop the fighting, a tall figure made its presence known behind him.

"Matthijs."

Canada jumped in surprise, before he smiled as he turned to Netherlands.

"Hello, Lars," Canada said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Netherlands said, ignoring Ukraine, who had a frown on her face. "Did you get the tulips I sent you?"

"Oui. They're really beautiful, as usual."

"Hello Netherlands," Wales said, and Netherlands turned to the Welshman.

"Hallo," he said. "Where's Alistair?"

Wales gestured to his still-brawling brothers, and America and France were in the process of pulling Scotland and Ireland away from England. Netherlands stared at the scene for a moment before turning to Canada.

"Would you like to accompany me for lunch?" Netherlands asked.

"We kind of arranged to spend the day together," Wales said. "Since we don't see our nephew that often."

"You're welcome to join us," Canada invited. "Kat's coming along as well."

Netherlands turned to Ukraine, and with his usual expression it was hard to see the glare, and Ukraine smiled, but Netherlands knew it to be a smirk. The other two were oblivious to it.

"If it's no trouble," Netherlands said, turning back to Canada. "I'll be happy to join you." He turned his attention back to the fight of the UK. "Aren't you going to stop them, Wales?"

"No," Wales said. "It's almost finished, anyway. I'd be joining them myself, if I was as prone to violence as they are. But I'm not, so I'm just watching. And enjoying the show."

"Not prone to violence?" Canada asked. "Have you ever seen yourself after a rude awakening?"

"You're one to talk. Canadian rage, anyone?"

Canada and Wales laughed, and Ukraine and Netherlands had resumed their subtle glaring contest.

Oh, they were well aware of each other's feelings regarding Canada, and they were constantly trying to better the other. And with America, France and England occupied elsewhere, they could take full advantage of the situation.

"Matteo!" a female voice exclaimed.

The two broke their glaring contest to see as a tanned woman with curly brown hair tied in a ponytail tackled the still-seated Canada in a hug.

"Rosa," Canada greeted. "What's with…?"

"I haven't seen you in so long," Mexico said. "It's just stupid America. So, how's my favourite brother?"

"Um, technically I'm not…"

"Matteo, I've adopted you as my brother a long time ago. You're too cute not to."

Ukraine and Netherlands were watching the scene with narrowed eyes, though it was narrowed only a fraction and barely noticeable.

"You need to have dinner with me some time," Mexico said. "Give you some proper Mexican food to warm you up."

Netherlands and Ukraine were _more_ than annoyed when they heard that, and Canada smiled.

"Thank you," Canada said. "We'll see sometime this week, eh?"

"Break's over!" Germany called out. "Everyone back to your seats!"

Mexico ruffled Canada's hair, and she left to return to her seat. Netherlands nodded to Canada, before he also left for his seat. Ireland and Scotland returned to their seats as well, looking more than a little satisfied.

"Was that really necessary?" Canada asked.

"Aye," Scotland said. "Trust me."

Before the fight had turned physical, the British siblings had argued with each other in Old Celt, and no one was able to follow the argument. And what they learned made them furious. England wanted them to stay away from Canada, since the boy was better off without them. They had bit back that they treated Canada better than England did, and he commented that he had always treated Canada in a suitable way.

And then the argument went downward, but they knew that England wasn't happy that Canada was spending time with his uncles that actually acknowledged him.

Netherlands, once in his seat, turned his attention to Canada. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Ukraine quietly whispering to Canada while order was still being restored, and he hated the fact that Canada hadn't sat next to him before the meeting began.

He glanced towards Scotland, and he felt a chill go down his spine when he saw Scotland glaring at England with fury. There was something going on there, and he was pleased to not be on the receiving end of that glare.

He knew the Scotsman was particularly protective of Canada, and he had once gotten the Scotsman drunk (and maybe a little drugged) in order to find out the true nature of his relationship with Canada. He had been relieved to find out that it was purely platonic.

He may need to do the same for Mexico.

He looked around the room and saw with a hint of annoyance that more nations were eyeing Canada than usual. He already had to deal with Ukraine, Russia, Romano, Seychelles, Australia and Hong Kong as competition, but now it seemed as though more nations were interested in Canada.

And that included Belgium.

He knew what the looks were, having spent a lot of time observing the nations, as many of them tended to do, and he didn't like it. He had been vying for Canada's affections since World War Two, and he wouldn't allow anyone else to get to Canada before him.

He would need to extend the gestures to more than just tulips.

Luckily he had been invited to lunch with Canada (and Ukraine, and Scotland, and Wales, and Ireland), and so could do something to gain the other's attention.

He then turned his attention to France, and his eyes widened when he saw anger in France's blue eyes as they swept the room, watching the nations just like Netherlands was, before turning his attention to Canada and narrowing his eyes.

There was something going on there as well. In the past, Netherlands had been prevented from getting close to Canada because of the other's family, and he had always had a suspicious feeling involving the other trio.

Something wasn't right about them.

 **I'm trying to make the chapters a thousand words for consistency, so a lot of thoughts are involved. More action will come.**


	4. Chapter 3: Down Under

**Thanks to Zaaze, Kay, Bibi02846, Alllans, Related to Moon, SailorHikarinoMu, ScandinavianTrash, SansTheLanguage218 and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 3: Down Under**

When it was time for lunch every nation was relieved, and Canada was sure that there would have been a cheer. Well, other than America's cheer.

Speaking of, America immediately went towards Canada once the announcement for lunchtime was made.

"Hey Mattie!" America said. "Come to McDonalds with me."

Before Canada could protest America had him by the arm, and he had already started dragging Canada off, but someone managed to pry Canada free from America.

America whirled around, blue eyes flashing with fury before he saw that the one that had pried Canada free was Scotland, who looked at the American with something akin to hate, and America shrank back in fear.

"Matt's joining _us_ for lunch," Scotland said. "And you're not invited."

"Oh yeah?" America said. "And who exactly are you, anyway?"

"Stupid brat," Ireland said. "We're England's older brothers. The ones you _shouldn't_ try to pick a fight with."

"Or what?"

"Ask Artie about the Viking era," Scotland said. "Denmark _loved_ to invite me along whenever they messed with Art."

America's eyes narrowed, before he grinned.

"Matt would rather have lunch with me than you, right Mattie?" America asked, turning blue eyes to Canada.

"Mate, you're suicidal," a voice said from behind America.

America turned to see Australia, who was standing there with his arms crossed, looking at America with a bored expression, though his koala looked positively evil, even more so than it usually did.

"And why's that?" America asked.

Australia grinned, before giving his koala to Wales. The koala relaxed, continuing to glare at America.

"The three of them earned the respect of all my _pets_ ," Australia said. "And you know what kind of pets I have, and what it takes to earn their respect."

America's eyes narrowed, and he yelped when something bit his leg. He looked down to see Kumajiro, who growled at him.

"I guess the bear's saying that you're not welcome here," Scotland said. "So leave."

America threw one last look at Canada, who shrank back in surprise, before he started to leave, Kumajiro releasing him at the first sign of movement.

Canada picked up Kumajiro and snuggled him close.

"Thank you, Kumajiro," Canada whispered, and the bear responded by licking his cheeks.

Australia smiled at the sight, realising that Canada didn't want to spend any amount of time with America, and the Aussie was completely fine with it. He never liked America, and he especially hated the way he treated Canada. But Canada was so lonely that he always went back to America.

"So Jett," Ireland said, snapping Australia from his thoughts, "you want to join us for lunch?"

Australia grinned, before he eagerly nodded his head. The five of them then proceeded out of the door. Australia was annoyed when he noticed Netherlands and Ukraine falling into step with them, and he turned to Netherlands, knowing him better than Ukraine.

"Why are you coming along?" Australia asked.

"Matthijs invited me," Netherlands said, and Ukraine nodded in agreement.

Australia sulked, but didn't try to argue with the other two. He didn't want to lose the invitation to lunch. It was normal to have lunch with his uncles, but the only time Australia had lunch with Canada was when they were _both_ having lunch with the older nations.

Australia's koala fidgeted in Wales's hold, and the Welshman handed him back to Australia. The Aussie saw the koala looking forlornly at Canada and he sighed, knowing what the bear-like creature wanted, but Kumajiro was currently in Canada's arms.

One of the reasons why Australia liked Canada was because his koala liked him. Not respected, but _liked_. That was extremely rare with his pets, especially the nasty little marsupial. And when the two were still colonies, there was this one time when Australia had been looking for his koala, and had found him snuggled up with a sleeping Canada.

That was probably when Australia started falling in love with Canada.

The other had looked so cute asleep, especially with the koala snuggled on one side and the polar bear on the other side. Canada had looked like an angel, in Australia's opinion.

But he knew that the other saw him as no more than a brother, and that frustrated Australia more than anything. _Why_ did that have to be their relationship?

They arrived at the cafeteria, and they went to stand in line to get some food, although Scotland pulled Australia aside, looking serious.

"What's up?" Australia asked.

"It's Matt," Scotland sighed. "This morning we found him crying, wanting to leave the meeting before it's even begun. All because of how England, France and America treated him."

Australia felt his fists clench, and a frown decorated his face.

"What did they do?" he asked.

"They invited him to breakfast, ignored him, then left him the cheque," Scotland said. "And when he arrived at the meeting room they ignored him again."

Australia gritted his teeth.

"Those bastards," Australia said. "And then the American asshole tried to _force_ Matt to have lunch with him?! That…"

"We're trying to get him to make new friends," Scotland said, "preferably ones that would notice him. And we need to keep Artie, France and America away from him. Are you going to help us with that?"

Australia looked towards Canada, who was laughing at something that Netherlands had said. Australia wanted to be the one that made Canada laugh like that. He looked pretty like that.

And Australia realised that Canada always had small smiles, and his laughter was also subdued. If Australia could get him to _truly_ laugh…

Australia turned back to Scotland, determination in his eyes.

"I'll do it," Australia said. "I'll be there for Matt. He deserves it."

And it meant that he could spend some more time with Canada. Of course, he didn't want to share Canada with other nations, but if it meant that Canada could be _happy_ for a change…

And Australia wanted to see what Canada was like when he wasn't in anyone's shadow.

 **As I mentioned, Australia was meant to be a brother-figure, but the role of sibling that's there for Canada has been taken by Mexico. Some of the original plot leaked in here, but Australia has a crush on Canada and he feels that there won't be more because Canada only perceives him as a brother, at least until certain other characters come in. Then Australia would** _ **definitely**_ **be trying for Canada's heart.**

 **And the part where Denmark invited Scotland along on Viking raids is influenced by reading a few comics of Scandinavia and the World.**


	5. Chapter 4: Little Brother

**Thanks to gabbyndt, Zaaze, ScandinavianTrash, Bibi02846, Related to Moon, SansTheLanguage218 and Mr. Sleep is Life for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 4: Younger Brother**

After their lunch, the group proceeded to return to the meeting room, conversing cheerfully amongst themselves. Most of them. Netherlands preferred to remain silent, but when he was addressed he gave an answer to the best of his ability, which tended to be short and to the point.

Canada and the British brothers were oblivious to the tension around the other three, who regarded each other with some disdain.

They stopped when they saw someone pass from an adjoining hallway, red-faced and grumbling. Canada instantly recognised him, and rushed over to catch up with him.

"Molossia," Canada called.

The other whipped around, already starting to yell.

"What the hell do you want you… Oh, Canada."

Once Molossia saw who it was he lost his anger, and that's when Canada noticed the tears in the other's eyes.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Canada asked.

"It's nothing," Molossia said, a little quieter than he usually would. "I was just being an idiot, that's all."

"Whatever's upset you isn't 'nothing'. Come on, you can tell me. I just want to help."

The others were watching from a distance.

"Who's that?" Ireland asked.

"Molossia," Australia said. "He's one of the micronations. I've met him a few times. Mouth almost as foul as that one Italian. He's also American."

Scotland narrowed his eyes upon finding out the other was American, and he regarded the other with suspicion.

Molossia fidgeted for a few moments before turning to Canada.

"It's not… wrong for me to like someone, is it?" Molossia asked.

Canada blinked, before his eyes widened.

"What?" he asked. "No. Not at all."

"Even if it's a nation? A full nation?"

Canada smiled.

"Jason, if you like someone, it can't be wrong."

"Even if it's another guy?"

"Have you _seen_ the male-to-female ratio? We're nations, and you're kind of one. As long as you can make each other happy, there's no problem with it at all."

Molossia looked down.

"That's not what America said," Molossia said.

Canada felt a hint of annoyance.

"What did Alfred say?" Canada asked.

"He said that it's ridiculous. That I'm wasting my time liking someone that will _never_ want me. And he said that it's wrong for me to like another guy."

"Now that's a whole bunch of rubbish," Australia said.

The others couldn't help but overhear the conversation, and they walked closer to the other two. Molossia saw the group and instantly let his guard up.

"We're nations," Australia continued. "And you'll find that more than half of us like someone of our own gender. Hell, I like a guy, and so does Dutchy here."

"Really?" Canada asked, looking between Australia and Netherlands. "Who?"

"Never mind," Netherlands said. "Point is, don't listen to anything the American says. None of us do."

Canada turned back to Molossia.

"Just tell him how you feel," Canada said. "Even if he doesn't feel the same way, it'll bring you some closure. And maybe he _does_ feel the same way, but is too shy to admit it. And he might give you a chance. Maybe let the walls down, eh?"

Molossia looked towards Canada, before he nodded. Canada smiled, before wrapping Molossia in a hug. The other clung to him, before he turned his attention to the other nations.

"None of you are going to breathe a word of this," he said lowly.

Canada chuckled, before he pulled away from the micronation.

"If you don't mind my asking," Canada said, "who do you like?"

Molossia glanced towards the other nations before he leaned closer.

"Luxembourg," Molossia whispered.

Canada chuckled, looking back to his friends and family.

"That's Netherlands's little brother," Canada said. "He seems nice enough. And I'm sure Lars wouldn't have a problem with it."

Molossia looked over Canada's shoulder before he shuddered.

"Thanks," Molossia said, before he trained his face into a scowl.

Molossia turned around and started to walk away.

"Oh, and Jason," Canada called out, "if you ever need to talk to someone, come to me, alright?"

Molossia stopped in his tracks, before he nodded his head and resumed walking. Canada smiled, before he turned back to the others.

"Shall we go?" Canada asked. "We don't want to be late, now do we?"

The group resumed walking, and Australia fell into step next to Canada.

"I've met that micronation a few times," Australia said. "He's never been… polite. I don't think I even heard him cuss at you."

"That's because Molossia trusts me," Canada said. "He puts on this tough guy act, which involves a lot of cursing, when he feels uncomfortable around someone. He's actually really shy. Once he feels that he can trust you and that you won't hurt him he tones it down. He's swearing a lot less around the other micronations, right?"

"I guess," Australia said. "How do you know so much?"

"He's a lot like Lovino. And I'd gotten to know him pretty well. Since he's an American micronation he's America's brother, and that makes him by extension _my_ brother. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Anyway, who do you like?" Canada asked.

Australia blushed and looked away, leaving a confused Canadian.

The group returned to the meeting room where Australia and Netherlands separated to go to their seats. The rest made their way to their own seats together, and Canada couldn't help but throw a glance at America's still-vacant seat, wondering why his brother would say something like that to their younger brother.

"Matvey," Ukraine's voice interrupted his thoughts, "can I ask you something?"

He turned towards her and gave her a soft smile.

"Sure," he said. "What is it?"

"Is there someone that… _you_ like?"

He blinked in surprise, before he sighed.

"Not really," he said. "I didn't want to give myself false hope. I mean, I know it's a waste. No one would want me, invisible little Canada, who doesn't hold a candle to his brother."

"Oh, Matvey," she said sadly. "Don't think like that. Lots of nations would want you."

Herself included.

He sighed again, before he turned his attention to America who had barged through the door.

And Ukraine promised herself that she would show Canada that he wasn't as invisible as he thought.

 **I will eventually get into detail about why England, France and America are being such jerks.** **It might take a while, though.**


	6. Chapter 5: Poker Face

**Thanks to SansTheLanguage218, ScandinavianTrash and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 5: Poker face**

Canada sighed when the meeting was finished. England, France and America had seemed particularly irritable that day, and they would start a fight with just about anyone. Canada could have sworn he saw Germany fighting back tears a few times.

"You ready to go?" Ireland asked. "We'll have some dinner together, alright?"

Canada smiled, nodding his head eagerly.

After bidding Ukraine a farewell, Canada left with his uncles. Or at least he attempted to.

"Mattie!" America shouted, tackling the Canadian. "Come have dinner with us."

"Nope," Scotland said, yanking Canada away.

America glared, before he grabbed Canada again.

"Come on," America whined. "You skipped out on lunch. You owe us."

"A-America…" Canada said, anger and hurt boiling inside him.

A tanned, dainty hand tapped America on the shoulder, and he turned around to see who it was, only to narrow his eyes as he saw an annoyed-looking Mexico.

"What do _you_ want?" America asked.

Mexico smiled sweetly, though it was a Russia-smile, filled with iciness, which was surprising for the hot country.

"As you can see, Matteo has no interest in eating dinner with you," Mexico said. "So be a good little boy and take refusal like a man."

America glared at her.

"He's _my_ brother," America said. "And he's going to have dinner with his family."

"He is," Mexico said. "He's going with his uncles."

"That's not family!"

"Yes it is!"

"Come on," Wales whispered, dragging Canada away. "Now's our chance to escape."

Mexico smirked inwardly as the group left their presence, using the opportunity she gave them.

Canada and his uncles walked away as fast as they could, and right before they reached the door to the men's room they saw a nation exit that the British brothers recognised.

"Hold on," Scotland said, grabbing the other's attention. "Aren't you that old colony of Portugal's?"

Canada recognised the other now. It was Macau. He had seen him with Monaco a few times.

Macau blinked before he smiled.

"You're England's brothers, right?" Macau asked. "I remember you from those times Portugal dragged me along to visit England. Not that I minded, since I got the chance to see Hong Kong. And," Macau said, turning to Canada and blinking in confusion, "sorry, but who are you?"

Canada sighed, so used to the question. He hugged Kumajiro tightly to his chest.

"I'm Canada," he said.

Macau's eyes widened, and they filled with recognition.

"You're one of England's old colonies, right?" Macau asked. "Yeah. Hong Kong speaks about you quite often."

Canada blinked in surprise.

"He does?" Canada asked, astonished.

"Yes," Macau said. "He likes you. He says that you often spent your birthday together while you were still living with England."

"Well, since we share a birthday, it was only natural that we'd spend it together."

"Yeah, I guess so," Macau said, hiding his face behind his fan. "So, where are you guys heading?"

"Dinner," Ireland said.

"Who's cooking?"

"Restaurant," Scotland said.

"That's right," Canada said. "We can't trust any of them to cook, and I'm not exactly in the mood."

"Hey, our cooking's not _that_ bad."

"Are you kidding? Hong Kong had to borrow Australia's vegemite to make it at least somewhat edible, and he _hates_ the stuff."

Canada had said it jokingly, and his uncles pouted, but they accepted the joke for what it was. Macau also remembered Hong Kong mentioning Australia's horrible concoction.

"I guess I should be thankful for China's cooking," Macau said. "Speaking of, I probably need to get going."

"Alright," Scotland said. "Nice to see you again."

Macau smiled, before he started walking in the opposite direction, Canada's group making their way along their original course. But when he was a fair distance away Macau stopped, turning to look back at Canada, his fan in front of his face.

"He likes you indeed," Macau said. "More than you might realise. I hope you don't break his heart."

Macau continued on his way, until he saw familiar brown hair, along with others.

"Hong Kong," Macau said. "Taiwan. China."

The other three waited for him, and he easily caught up to them. He turned to Hong Kong.

"So, I met Canada," Macau said casually.

Hong Kong's face remained passive, a true poker face. It made the game a little more challenging for Macau. But he could easily tell, just by looking at Hong Kong's eyes, that he wasn't expecting something like that.

"Oh, really?" Hong Kong asked, not looking at Macau.

"Sim. He was with England's brothers. They were going for dinner together."

"I hope _they're_ not cooking."

"No. Restaurant."

Hong Kong bit his lip, and Macau chuckled.

"You want to join him, don't you?" Macau asked. "When was the last time you spoke?"

"Does it matter to you?" Hong Kong bit back, and Macau chuckled.

"He seems nice enough. And cute."

Hong Kong threw him a look, and Macau knew it was a glare, even if the other's face remained as cool and calm as it usually did.

"Relax," Macau said. "I didn't mean it _that_ way. I was just saying that he looks rather adorable, hugging that bear like that."

"Who looks adorable?" Taiwan asked.

"Canada," Macau said, ignoring Hong Kong's warning look. "I just had a run-in with him."

"Hey, isn't that the guy that Hong Kong likes?"

"Sim."

"Aiyaa," China said. "Can we stop talking about it? I don't want to know who my little brother likes, especially if it's a Western nation."

"Sorry," Macau said, before he looked at Hong Kong. "I noticed something about Canada. He seemed surprised that you were speaking about him, at all, it would seem."

Hong Kong nodded his head.

"He has some self-esteem issues," Hong Kong said. "He's been ignored and neglected a lot, and sometimes it's as though he's nothing more than a ghost."

"Has he told you that?"

"No. I'm just very observant. It's been a long time since I saw him smile truly."

Macau nodded, lost in his thoughts. Canada was broken, in a way, and he knew that Hong Kong wanted to fix him. But what was stopping him?

 **I can** _ **totally**_ **see Macau as someone who would hide his facial expression behind his fan, unless he's playing poker, of course.**

 **Also, I'm actually curious about vegemite. I like marmite, so I want to try that one out, but you can't really get it in South Africa. Actually, a few weeks ago I had a conversation with a New Zealander, and while she was quick to shoot vegemite down, we had a long talk about the joys of marmite, while the Americans sitting with us looked a little disturbed.**


	7. Chapter 6: Techno

**Thanks to Anne, Related to Moon, ScandinavianTrash, StuffyJinx, Kpop and Anime trash, comwiz, Yu-Gi-Oh-Trekkie-99, SansTheLanguage218 and Bibi02846 for reviewing. Wow. Already over 50.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 6: Techno**

Canada sighed, walking into the meeting room. He would be spending the day without his uncles, and he was nervous. It had been nice having company that didn't ignore him. And now he would be able to see whether or not the spell worked.

He hugged Kumajiro tightly, searching for a place to sit. There were already a number of nations in the room, but none that Canada was familiar with.

Canada jumped when he suddenly got a text, and he took out his phone to see the message, but someone crashed into him, sending his phone to the ground.

"Yo, 'sup bro?" America said. "Didn't see you there."

"H-hey, America," Canada greeted, avoiding America's eyes and trying to ignore the words.

America threw his arm around Canada's shoulders and he flinched.

"So listen, you're coming to lunch with me, France and Iggy, right?" America asked.

"U-um…"

"Haha, thought so," America said, moving to the side a little.

…Right on Canada's phone.

"AL!" Canada exclaimed, as America lifted his foot.

"Oops," America said, though the tone sounded flat.

The phone's screen was completely cracked, and no matter how many times Canada pressed a button, the screen remained dead.

"Yeah, so see you at lunch," America said, walking away.

Canada cradled his phone, trying to revive it with no success. He usually wasn't this hung up about his _phone_ , but he hadn't had a chance to read the message. A message that was actually sent to _him_.

"Need some help?"

Canada turned around to see Estonia looking at him with slight concern.

"O-oh, Estonia," Canada said, standing up. "Um, how good are you at fixing phones?"

Estonia adjusted his glasses, eyeing the Canadian.

"I'm pretty good," Estonia said. "I'll work on it a little during break, if that's alright with you. I _should_ be able to give it back to you tomorrow."

"Thank you," Canada sighed in relief. "You're really helping me out. But… why?"

Estonia chuckled.

"I saw how America pushed you around just now," Estonia explained. "It kind of reminds me about my time under Russia. Call it empathy if you will. Point is, I'm willing to help someone out who's being bullied by a superpower as long as I don't have to go directly against said superpower."

Canada slumped, holding Kumajiro tighter.

"Am I really being bullied?" Canada asked.

"Yep," Kumajiro said, and Canada sighed.

"I'll get this fixed as soon as possible," Estonia said, referring to the phone. "Were you expecting a call or something?"

"I didn't get the chance to read my message," Canada sighed.

"Alright. I'll make sure it's still there, but don't worry. I won't read it."

"Thank you again, Estonia."

"It's no problem, Mr Canada," Estonia said. "I'm all too happy to help."

Canada beamed when Estonia called him by his name, and the Estonian went to his seat. Canada sighed, looking around for a place to sit. Near America was out, so where else…?

He sighed, going towards an empty seat that didn't have a lot of people around it. He hoped that no one asked him to move, just so they could sit with someone else. Of course, he would do it, as usual, but it was still like a slap in the face. Always moved around, no one caring about how lonely he was as he was excluded.

Canada looked up at America, who flashed him a bright smile, and Canada looked away. Was he really being bullied?

He thought back to all the times he spent with America. How America would quickly grow bored of playing with him as kids, and how he would always play rough with him, even if Canada asked him to be a little gentler. To all the times when America would ignore him, or act as though he was a ghost. To all the times Canada started to say something, only for America's words to drown him out.

Was America doing it intentionally or not?

He gripped Kumajiro tighter as tears started to fall. The bear looked up at him before leaning over and licking his cheeks. Canada chuckled sardonically at the action.

"Same old, same old, eh?" Canada asked.

"It's going to be better," Kumajiro said. "You'll make friends."

"I don't think so," Canada said.

In what context did America say that he didn't see him?

…

Mexico was walking towards the meeting room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She frowned, before turning around to tell whoever it was off for simply touching her like that.

She blinked the frown away when she recognised the nation standing behind her.

"You're one of Matteo's uncles, si?" Mexico asked the nation standing behind her.

"Aye," Scotland said. "And you're kind of like his sister, right?"

She pouted.

"I hate the 'kind of' part," Mexico said. "Couldn't Spain have gotten a piece of Canada instead of America?"

"I guess he didn't like the cold. But listen, there's something important I need to ask you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. How would you describe Mattie's relationship with England, France and America?"

"In a word: abusive."

"…I see. So you think that the three of them are bad for him."

"Think? I _know._ I've _seen_ them around him. They act as though he's not there, though they occasionally acknowledge him. And if someone else wants to speak to Matteo… I've seen them distract that nation, or they would intimidate them. And most of the nations don't want to deal with _them_ , so they leave Matteo alone."

"And he's with them most of the time, so he doesn't realise that other nations want his company because they're avoiding the trio. And his invisibility?"

"You know how we nations become what others perceive us to be, or how they treat us?"

"I see. Mexico, can I ask a favour?"

"Depends on what the favour is."

"We're trying to get Mattie to make more friends, and we need to keep England, France and America away from him."

"Say no more. I'm on it."

"Thanks."


	8. Chapter 7: Sweet and Innocent

**Thanks to Laura, StuffyJinx, Related to Moon, Bibi02846, comwiz and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing.**

 **And just a reminder that not every nation that's introduced is interested in Canada. Macau and Estonia, for example, aren't interested in him romantically, but Macau ships Canada with Hong Kong, while Estonia is aware of a few people having a crush on Canada.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 7: Sweet and Innocent**

Canada was idly doodling on his pad of papers as he waited for the meeting to commence. He tried to forget his encounter with America earlier that morning, but without success.

What _exactly_ did America mean when he said that he couldn't see him?

He sighed, thinking about the text. Who had sent it? And what did they want? He felt bad that he couldn't think of a single person that would send him the text.

Well, that wasn't _entirely_ true. There were _some_ he could think of, but…

"I like your drawings," a voice interrupted him.

He jumped, before he turned around to see Liechtenstein. She giggled at his actions, and Canada discreetly checked to see if Switzerland was around.

"Lost in thought?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that," Canada said.

"You have no reason to apologise. Um, is this seat taken?"

Canada blinked in surprise, before he shook his head. She flashed him a smile, before sitting in the seat next to him.

"W-where's Switzerland?" Canada asked.

"Bruder is running late," Liechtenstein said. "He forgot something back in his room, and he only realised that when we were standing outside the door. He told me to find a place to sit while he ran back to get it."

"What did he forget?" Canada asked.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. So, why are you sitting here all alone?"

Canada sighed.

"I'm used to it," he said. "I don't know that many people, and the ones I _do_ know aren't here yet."

"Oh, I see. Um, you're Mr Canada, right?"

"Oui. And you're Liechtenstein."

"That's right. I like your bear."

Canada looked down at Kumajiro on his lap and smiled, seeing the bear watching Liechtenstein.

"Would you like to pet him?" he asked, looking back at Liechtenstein.

She beamed, and she reached out her hand to stroke Kumajiro, carefully petting the soft fur. Kumajiro closed his eyes, telling Canada that he was enjoying the attention.

"He seems to like you," Canada said.

"Really?" Liechtenstein asked. "I'm glad."

Canada noticed movement in his peripheral vision, and he looked up to see Netherlands approaching him. He smiled when he saw the Dutchman, and Liechtenstein turned to see who was approaching.

"Hallo, Matthijs," Netherlands greeted. "Did you get my message?"

"Were you the one…?" Canada started. "I'm sorry. I didn't get a chance to read it. America broke my phone."

Netherlands glanced over towards America's direction, and it was hard to see whether or not he was glaring at him. The Dutchman glanced back at Canada, and the look in his eyes softened.

"I was inviting you to lunch," Netherlands said.

"O-oh," Canada said. "Um, America already…"

"He's first," Kumajiro interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Canada asked.

"Scarf guy sent the message before hamburger boy told you. Scarf guy invited first."

Canada blinked at Kumajiro's logic. It actually made sense.

"Then it's settled," Netherlands said, starting to walk away.

"Why don't you sit here?" Canada called back to Netherlands.

"Liechtenstein," Netherlands said. "Switzerland tends to shoot me if I'm within five metres of her. I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay," Canada said, before he turned back to Liechtenstein.

"Bruder doesn't like him," she explained. "He's pretty high on Bruder's do-not-trust list."

"And what about me?"

"Oh, you're one of the nations Bruder recommends making friends with. He said that you couldn't hurt me if you wanted to. And Miss Ukraine likes you, and Bruder trusts Miss Ukraine."

Canada smiled in relief, happy to know that he wouldn't get in trouble with Switzerland about Liechtenstein.

"So are you good friends with Mr Netherlands?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I helped free him during World War Two, and I also gave his royal family refuge. I also made sure that the princess would be born Dutch. It's not much, but we've been friends ever since."

He wasn't trying to brag, but as he said it, he couldn't help but feel that Netherlands thought that he was indebted to Canada. Was their friendship only a way for Netherlands to pay off his debt? Or would their friendship last only until that time?

"How can you say it's not much?" Liechtenstein asked, interrupting Canada's thoughts. "I think it's more than you needed to do. I can see why Bruder thinks you'd make a good friend."

She had a blush on her cheeks, and her words caused Canada to acquire a blush as well. He looked back to the table, which had been filled up with more nations, but there was still some time before the meeting began.

He smiled when he saw Molossia speaking to Luxembourg, and he could clearly see his younger brother's blush. In fact, everything about Molossia's body language told Canada that he was nervous, but Luxembourg's body language told Canada that he didn't mind the micronation's company.

"Who are you looking at?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Molossia," Canada explained. "He's kind of my little brother. I'm just glad that he's doing better today."

Liechtenstein was observing Canada. She would admit that he was rather handsome. No, that wasn't _quite_ the word that she would use. Pretty? Perhaps.

And he was kind. He had spoken about what he had done for Netherlands, and he still believed that it wasn't much. And he seemed to be genuinely apologetic about not reading Netherlands's message. He was concerned about his younger sibling, and he seemed to be really good with animals.

And Switzerland liked him, or at the very least didn't hate him. Canada was one of the nations that Switzerland wouldn't try to shoot, and that was saying something. And Ukraine liked him too, and she trusted Ukraine's judgement almost as much as Switzerland's.

Liechtenstein glanced away from Canada for a brief moment to see someone else approaching, before sitting down in the seat on the other side of Canada. Liechtenstein's hands curled into fists.

Of all the nations in the world, it had to be the one nation that could bring out Liechtenstein's nasty side.


	9. Chapter 8: Czech That

**Thanks to Terra, Forever Prosperous, Related to Moon, jenniilex3, Prussia-chan, Bibi02846, comwiz and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 8: Czech That**

There were only a few minutes left before the meeting would begin, and Canada and Liechtenstein had fallen into a comfortable silence. Both were quiet by nature, so it wasn't surprising.

Liechtenstein smiled when Switzerland came to sit in the seat on her other side, and the two siblings had started chatting with each other, leaving Canada to his own thoughts again. The nation on his other side cleared her throat, and Canada turned to face the other female, seeing that it was Czech Republic.

"Can I help you?" Canada asked.

"I just can't see how you can talk to that whiny little brat," Czech said.

Canada blinked in surprise, before he turned back to Liechtenstein, who was still speaking with Switzerland. He turned back to Czech.

"Why do you say that?" Canada asked.

"Have you ever _heard_ how much she goes on and on about her brother?" Czech scoffed.

Canada smiled sadly, looking towards America.

"It must be nice to have a brother that does so much for you," Canada said. "That you're so grateful to them. A brother that would keep you safe."

Czech looked at him oddly, before she followed his gaze. She narrowed her eyes when she saw America, and she wondered what he meant by that.

"I'm sorry," Czech said. "But who are you?"

Canada flinched, and Czech widened her eyes at the reaction.

"I'm Canada," he said, the corner of his mouth twitching in a sad smile.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Czech said.

"It's alright. I'm used to it."

Czech couldn't help it. She had the urge to reach out and hug him. But that wasn't what she usually did. She planned all her moves beforehand. She did _not_ act on impulse.

"Are you alright, Mr Canada?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Canada said, smiling at Liechtenstein.

Czech glared at the other female nation, who seemed just a little bit smug for Czech's taste. Czech's sharp eyes saw Liechtenstein place a concerned hand on Canada's arm.

She then glanced towards Switzerland. Switzerland was glaring at her, but he was ignoring Liechtenstein's hand on Canada's arm. So at the moment, she was the bigger threat to Liechtenstein than Canada.

Interesting.

She then turned her attention to America again, and she was startled to see him looking towards Canada with an angry expression on his face. She didn't know _why_ America was looking at his brother like that.

His gaze flickered to her, and she immediately looked away. Her eyes widened when a startling thought started to take root in her mind.

She turned to Canada, who was doodling on his papers.

"Canada?" Czech prompted. "May I ask you something?"

He smiled at her, a shy and… frightened smile.

"You can ask me anything," Canada said.

"How… how does America treat you?" Czech asked.

Canada's smile fell and he looked down, and she confirmed for herself that her thought was true. America didn't treat Canada right. _That_ was why he had said that thing about having a brother that did so much for their sibling.

Because he didn't have one.

Even though he tended to be annoying at times, she was happy to have Slovakia. He was a great brother to her, even if she couldn't predict his actions like she could so many other things. He let her see that it was alright to be spontaneous every now and again.

She found that she wanted to be spontaneous with Canada. She wanted to reach out and hug him. To take away the sadness in his eyes. He looked so fragile and vulnerable, and she wanted to protect him, in a sense. She wanted to make sure that no one ever hurt him again.

She wanted to include Canada in her range of calculations, and she smiled when she realised that there was only one way to do that.

She would need to get to know him.

"So, Canada," Czech said, drawing the Canadian's attention, "you're a North American nation, right?"

"That's right," Canada said. "The northernmost. It's pretty cold in my country. But it's perfect for hockey."

Czech's eyes widened and she smirked.

"So, you like hockey?" she asked.

"Of course," Canada said. "And I know that you and Slovakia like it too. Right?"

"Yeah," she said. "You know, I'm actually surprised. And that doesn't happen very often. Okay, favourite food?"

"Pancakes with maple syrup."

"Um, what's maple syrup?"

Canada's eyes widened, and Czech blinked in surprise.

"How can you _not_ know what maple syrup is?" Canada asked. "It's like… bottled happiness. Together with pancakes, it's the most delicious thing in the world. It can take away all of life's bitterness, and…"

"Alright," Czech said, giggling. "I'm sorry about my ignorance. You'll just have to show me sometime."

Canada smiled.

"I actually have a bottle of maple syrup with me," he said, reaching into his coat pocket.

Czech was once again surprised as he produced a bottle, and he handed it to her. She stared at it for a moment, before squirting a drop of the syrup onto her finger and bringing it to her mouth.

Her eyes widened as her tongue made contact with the sweet syrup, and Canada smiled, and this time Czech could see some happiness on his face.

"It's good," Czech said, giving the bottle back to Canada. "I'll have to try it with pancakes sometime."

"Well, there's a coffee shop nearby that serves pancakes," Canada said. "But they have the cheap, fake syrup. Mine is the real deal. I'm having lunch with Netherlands. You can come with us, if you like, and then we can go there."

She smiled at the invitation, though she was a little irked to find out that Netherlands would be coming along. But if she could learn more about Canada, then it was all good.

She felt someone nudge her other side, and she turned away from Canada to look at Slovakia, a frown on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm making a new friend."

"Looks like flirting to me."

She turned back to look at Canada, who was speaking to Liechtenstein again.

"Maybe I am."

 **Okay, so when I first wrote this, there wasn't a lot of information on Czech or Slovakia then (and I'm simply writing 'Czech' for the sake of convenience). One thing that stood out was that Czech and Liechtenstein didn't get along, though we haven't seen too much of that in canon (just the reminder that they owed Liechtenstein money). And I definitely see Czech and Slovakia as siblings, even if it hasn't really been confirmed yet.**


	10. Chapter 9: Pancakes Vs Waffles

**Thanks to Related to Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh-Trekkie-99, StuffyJinx and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 9: Pancakes Vs Waffles**

Canada sighed in relief when lunch finally came. During the meeting there had been fifteen fights, six of which involved England, France, and/or America. And _finally_ they could get away from it all.

Canada stood, and he had barely a chance to speak to Czech when America tackled him in a hug.

"Hey Mattie," America said. "So, we're going to lunch now?"

"Actually, Al…" Canada began.

"Great," America said, not listening as he started to drag Canada away.

America paused when he was interrupted by Mexico.

"And where do you think _you're_ going, gringo?" Mexico asked.

"Lunch with my brother," America said.

"And did he actually say 'yes'?"

"Come on. There's no way that Mattie would _ever_ say 'no'."

"Al, let go," Canada said, squirming in America's grip.

None of them noticed Czech calmly walking up to America, before she grabbed his ear, earning a yelp of pain. America released Canada as he tried to release the grip on his ear.

"What the heck…?" America said.

Mexico was laughing at America's misfortune, and Canada was putting some distance between him and America.

"Canada invited me to go to lunch with him," Czech said. "He said that he was going with Netherlands. _Not_ you."

"And why would Mattie invite _you_?" America asked.

Czech twitched, before she smiled.

"Because I've never had pancakes with maple syrup before and Canada offered to let me try it with authentic maple syrup."

America pulled away from Czech, glaring at the European.

"And who are you supposed to be?" he asked.

" _I_ am the Czech Republic," she said.

"Never heard of it."

Her eyes narrowed, and she looked like she was about to launch herself at America again, and she might have, had Netherlands not showed up with Belgium behind him, glaring at him.

"I think that's enough," Netherlands said. "You're outnumbered, and your presence is unwanted. Now leave."

America glared at them, before looking around. He saw four nations glaring at him, and the reason why they were glaring at him was watching as well, and he seemed to be reluctant to go closer towards America. His bear was also glaring at America.

"Mattie…" America started.

Kumajiro growled at him, and America narrowed his eyes.

"You know, you _suck_ as a brother," America said, stalking away.

Canada slumped, and the other nations turned to him. Mexico walked closer.

"Don't listen to that stupid gringo," Mexico said. "He's the one that sucks as a brother, not you."

"But I…"

"Come on," Mexico said, turning to Netherlands. "You were going to take him out to lunch, si?"

Netherlands nodded, before he glanced towards Belgium.

"And my sister decided to invite herself along," Netherlands said with annoyance.

Canada perked up.

"Great," he said. "The more the merrier, eh?"

Mexico chuckled.

"It's nice to see you making new friends, Matteo," Mexico said. "Well, I'll be leaving you now. I told Spain that I'd be eating lunch with him and Romano. And I promised Romano that I'd spare him from Spain."

Canada smiled as she left, and he turned to Netherlands.

"I kind of promised Czech that I'd introduce her to pancakes with maple syrup," Canada said. "There's a coffee shop that has it. You don't mind, do you?"

Netherlands glanced towards Czech before he sighed.

"Not at all," he said. "Although it might have been better if it was _your_ pancakes."

"Unfortunately, I don't have all the ingredients," Canada said. "I didn't get a chance to do some shopping yet."

"Broer," Belgium interjected, looking at Netherlands. "Would you rather have pancakes than waffles?"

Netherlands looked between Canada and Belgium, but he didn't answer. Belgium sniffed, before turning to the Canadian.

"If you're speaking of the coffee shop that I think you're speaking of," she said, "then there are waffles as well. How about the two of us change? I'll order pancakes, and you'll order waffles, d'accord?"

Canada blinked, but nodded his head. He and Belgium _had_ had a few… confrontations about the matter before. Of course, he stood firmly by his belief that pancakes were the best.

As they were walking, Czech turned to him.

"Um, what exactly _is_ your human name?" she asked. "I think I heard a few variations, but…"

Canada chuckled.

"It's Matthew," he said.

"Oh. You can call me Klara, if you want."

"Klara. It's a nice name."

Czech's cheeks burned red, and both Belgium and Netherlands threw them looks.

"Why the sudden interest in Matthijs?" Netherlands asked his sister.

"It's not sudden," she said. "You just didn't notice. And you've already had lunch with Mathieu yesterday."

"Does it matter?"

"Oui. It does. You're getting too close for comfort."

"Um, is everything alright?" Canada asked, noticing the siblings' bickering.

"Oui, everything is fine," Belgium said. She turned back to Netherlands. "Right?"

"Ja," Netherlands said. "You know how siblings tend to get."

Canada looked down, sighing.

A few minutes later, Netherlands was watching his dining companions with amusement. As they'd agreed, Canada ordered waffles and Belgium ordered pancakes. But both were watching the other plate forlornly, itching to take back their preferred breakfast meal.

And then Czech said that the pancakes were the best things she'd ever tasted, which set off Belgium. She and Canada had exchanged a few words in French, before they each angrily took a bite from the other's plate, only for their faces to twist in disgust.

"These taste like merde," they both said.

Netherlands smirked, knowing exactly what had happened, and he turned to Czech, who looked confused.

"It's a national pride thing," Netherlands said, and Czech nodded.

"Why don't they just compare their own recipes then?" Czech asked.

"What did you just say?" Belgium asked.

Czech saw that both Belgium and Canada were watching her and she sighed.

"You each make your own batch, and then judge the ones you made yourself," she said. "And maybe let others judge it as well."

Canada smiled.

"That's a good idea," he said. "So, you two will be the judges? We can also ask Luxembourg, eh?"

Czech's eyes widened, and Netherlands groaned.

"You have no idea what exactly you just got us into," he said.


	11. Chapter 10: Conversation among Introvert

**Thanks to Related to Moon, Daap, Alllans, comwiz and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 10: Conversation between Introverts**

They were on their way back to the conference room when Canada noticed that Lithuania was running towards them. He paused, which went unnoticed by the two siblings, though Czech hung back. Considering the fact that Netherlands and Belgium were arguing in Dutch, it was understandable.

"Mr Canada," Lithuania said, coming to a stop in front of Canada. "Do you mind helping me?"

"What's wrong?" Canada asked.

"Russia."

Canada nodded in understanding, and Czech shuddered. Lithuania easily melted into their group, and it didn't appear as though the two siblings noticed him yet.

"So how have you been?" Canada asked.

"I've been alright, Mr Canada," Lithuania said.

"You don't need to be so formal with me. It's just Canada or Matthew."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr… I mean, Canada."

Czech cleared her throat, and the other two turned to her.

"So, Lithuania," Czech said, "how do you know Canada?"

"I used to live with Mr America for a while," Lithuania said. "I met Canada there."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Remind me again why you were living with America," she said.

Lithuania flinched, and Canada offered him a comforting smile.

"So, what exactly does Russia want?" Canada asked, trying to change the subject.

Lithuania looked towards Netherlands, who apparently was listening, as he was looking at Lithuania out of the corner of his eyes.

"I-it's nothing to concern yourself about, M… Canada," Lithuania said.

"Are you sure?" Canada asked, worried about the Baltic nation.

"Y-yes, I'm sure. It's n-normal."

"I'm glad I'm not you," Czech said. "Russia doesn't bother with Slovakia or I that much anymore."

"Lucky," Lithuania muttered.

Canada looked between the two Eastern Europeans before turning his attention to the Western Europeans. He still didn't know what they seemed to be arguing about.

Czech was examining Lithuania and Canada. Both of them seemed to be introverted, and they didn't seem to be bothered by the silence that had lapsed among them. The silence also gave her time to think.

Czech was the one that spotted Russia, but he wasn't looking at Lithuania. He was looking at Canada. And Canada seemed oblivious. She saw as Russia looked at the other nations, and surprisingly, he left. Czech wanted to ask about that, but she figured that Lithuania would freak out, and she didn't want to have a Baltic freaking out at the moment. It always tended to annoy her.

Lithuania was happy to be walking with Canada, though he would have preferred to be alone with the Canadian. However, since they were in a group, Russia was less likely to approach them. If it was anything other than what had happened, then Russia wouldn't have that problem, but all things considered…

Russia had asked him if he was over his crush on Canada yet, and Lithuania couldn't give the Russian a satisfactory response. Which was why he fled.

He was sure that Russia was the only one that had picked up on his crush… _maybe_ Estonia. Ukraine's crush was a little more obvious, but Russia wouldn't intimidate a crush out of his sister. He had tried with Belarus but, well… There was a reason why he always fled from Belarus. His attempts to intimidate her had backfired, and her affections had turned to him.

Apparently.

Lithuania didn't know who Belarus had liked originally, but he suspected that she didn't really like Russia. It was all an act, a punishment. And he didn't know whether she was over her previous crush and had moved on to a new crush, just that she was effective in keeping Russia away.

Perhaps he could ask her to help him with keeping Russia away while he got closer to Canada.

"By the way," Canada said, distracting Lithuania from his thoughts, "have you seen Estonia?"

Lithuania blinked, feeling just a little bubble of jealousy.

"No," he said. "Why?"

Canada sighed.

"I just wanted to know if he was having success with my phone," Canada said. "He offered to fix it for me."

"Oh," Lithuania said, relieved. "What's wrong with the phone?"

"America broke it."

"I'm sure it wasn't intentional."

Canada sighed, looking dejected. Lithuania grew worried. Did the brothers have a falling out?

They arrived at the meeting room, and they separated to their own seats. Lithuania noticed that Canada was sitting next to Czech, and he felt a tiny bubble of jealousy once again. But Canada and Czech didn't know each other so well yet, so she wasn't a threat.

He sat down in his own seat, and was relieved that he couldn't see Russia yet. For a few moments, he could relax.

He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder, and he turned to see America, a strange gleam in his eyes and his smile a little too forced.

"O-oh, Mr America," Lithuania said. "C-can I help you?"

"I just want to know something," America said. "Why were you with Mattie?"

Lithuania glanced towards Canada, and he cringed when he saw that he was seated between Czech and Liechtenstein. That couldn't be good.

"I-I was hiding from R-Russia," Lithuania said, turning back to America. "I-I figured that being in a group would be safer."

"And what were the others in the group doing together?" America asked.

Lithuania swallowed nervously, for the first time afraid of America.

"I-I don't know," he said. "I didn't ask."

America sighed, before he left, and Lithuania sighed in relief.

America turned back to Canada, his eyes narrowed. Canada had been blowing them off to spend time with other nations. America couldn't allow that.

Canada was meant to be invisible. He wasn't allowed to have any other friends, other than him, France and England, and only because they were family.

Something needed to be done.

He felt eyes on him, and turned to see Mexico glaring at him darkly. His face twisted, before he went towards his own seat. He would get Canada alone, and then he would help Canada get to his rightful place in America's shadow.

 **More of this hostility at a later time.**


	12. Chapter 11: Another Sister

**Thanks to Related to Moon, Sideshow Cellophane 26, Bibi02846, comwiz and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 11: Another Sister**

Canada sighed when the meeting was over. He had been caught between a few arguments of Czech and Liechtenstein, which was actually surprising. He wondered if he should do more research on those two's relations.

Just as he was about to leave, he sensed a presence behind him. He turned around and his stomach dropped.

France.

"Salut, Mathieu," France said. "Do you mind if I speak with you in private?"

Kumajiro gave a warning growl, but there was nothing else to give Canada reason not to speak to the elder nation. Canada nodded his head, and he followed France out of the meeting room, and towards one of the unused offices.

France rounded on Canada, looking unusually serious.

"Why are you avoiding us?" France asked.

Canada hugged Kumajiro tighter.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Amérique has been inviting you to eat with us, but every attempt you turn down. Pourquoi?"

Canada swallowed.

"Well, Alfred wasn't really inviting me," he said. "More like forced…"

"But why did you turn him down every time?"

Canada flinched.

"Well, I-I already told Scotland, Wales and Ireland that I would eat lunch with them yesterday," Canada said. "And dinner. And Netherlands technically asked first today."

"Well then. Do you have plans for dinner?" France asked.

Canada swallowed, before he shook his head. On the lunch dates, he had been involved in the conversations. Others asked for _his_ opinion. And he didn't want to be with England, France and America if he would only be ignored again.

"Bien," France said. "Then you can accompany us."

"N-non," Canada said. "I just… want to go to my room and relax. Alone. Please."

France's eyes narrowed, and Canada spotted a rare anger in those blue eyes.

"I don't see why you make time for nations that aren't your family," France said. "And I don't know why they're suddenly paying attention to you. I hope you realise that they're using you. Yes, that must be it. They're using you."

Canada was hurt by France's words.

"I thought you'd be happy that I was making friends," Canada said.

"Mathieu, those nations aren't your friends," France said.

Canada shook his head, taking a step back.

"You're wrong," he whispered, before he turned and fled.

He wasn't watching where he was going, and he soon collided with a figure shorter than him, sending said figure to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," Canada said, trying to wipe the tears away before he extended a hand to help the other.

His eyes widened when he saw Monaco, who accepted his hand without a word of anger. She was watching him closely.

"Mathieu," she said once she was on her feet, "what's wrong?"

He shook his head, allowing more tears to fall. She sighed, pulling him close.

"Please," she said. "Tell me."

"I can make friends, right?" he said without thinking.

"Of course you can. Who says otherwise?"

"Francis."

She narrowed her eyes.

"That doesn't sound like him," she said. "Could you tell me what happened?"

"He was asking why I hadn't been eating lunch with him, England and America for the last two days," Canada explained. "And I… I had other people asking me to lunch. And Al never actually _asked_ me to lunch, and…"

"Shh," she shushed. "What did he say?"

"He said that those other nations were using me and that they aren't my friends."

She scowled, and she gestured to him to sit down against the wall. He wanted to protest, but she had plopped herself down already.

"Don't listen to him, d'accord?" she said. "You are sweet, kind and caring. A little introverted, but very polite. I don't see why you can't make friends. Now, who have you been having lunch with?"

"Yesterday Scotland, Wales and Ireland invited me," Canada said. "And Netherlands, Ukraine and Australia accompanied us. Today it was Netherlands again, with Belgium and the Czech Republic."

"I'll admit that Czech is a little surprising," she said. "And have you been speaking to anyone else?"

"Oui. Liechtenstein, Lithuania, and even Macau."

"Liechtenstein's a good friend, and so is Macau," Monaco said, nodding in approval. "Tomorrow is a European Union meeting. What are you going to do?"

Canada sighed.

"I don't really want to see America," Canada said, hugging Kumajiro tighter. "But yeah. What _can_ I do? I don't want to spend the whole day in my room."

"Why don't you ask Australia to do something with you tomorrow?" she suggested. "You said that you've had lunch with him. And he's not a European nation."

Canada smiled.

"That's a great idea," he said. "Merci, Monaco."

"It's no problem," Monaco said. "What are sisters for?"

Canada widened his eyes in surprise, and she chuckled.

"Did you think that I don't see you as my petit frère?" she asked. "Even if you're taller than me."

He smiled, and the two of them walked back to their hotel rooms together.

…

Wales had been listening to Canada and Monaco's conversation, hidden in the office next to them. He had only gone in to sort out his paperwork when he heard… _that_.

He felt angry at France. The other was Canada's father figure, and he dared to say that the nations that Canada could call friends were only _using_ him? And what had France and the others been doing? They ignored Canada and made him cry.

Wales still couldn't get the Canadian's face from the previous day out of his head, and he had promised himself that he would do anything in his power to prevent that. And he could _hear_ the tears in the other's words.

If France was ruining their hard work…

Wales left the office, on his way to his hotel room. He would also need to inform Scotland and Ireland about what he had heard.

He stopped when he noticed Ukraine, and he was once again curious about her relationship with Canada. So he decided to speak to her about it.

"Hello, Ukraine," he said, and she jumped at the greeting.

"Oh, you're one of Matvey's uncles, right?" Ukraine said.

"Yes. Um, might I ask about your relationship with Matthew? I just want to know something."

"Matvey is a very good friend," she said, her cheeks tinting pink.

Wales's eyes widened. Did she…?

"You want to be more than friends, don't you?" he asked.

She looked startled, and there were tears in her eyes, and before Wales could react she ran away.

He was left looking after her, perplexed. It would seem that Canada was more popular than first anticipated.

But exactly _how_ popular?

 **I wrote this** _ **long**_ **before Brexit, and so the UK will be at the EU meeting. It's actually important that they're there.**


	13. Chapter 12: Maple Turkish Delight

**Thanks to Related to Moon and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 12: Maple Turkish Delight**

Scotland opened the door, glaring at whoever was knocking so early in the morning. He was somewhat surprised to see Wales, who looked as though he hadn't had a minute's worth of sleep.

"What happened to you?" Scotland asked. "You look like shite."

"Thanks for the prognosis," Wales said, rolling his eyes. "I took a little look at the spell we cast on Matthew."

Scotland opened the door wider, allowing his brother inside.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, there's a bit of a problem," he said. "If the subject is already popular, and he gets even more attention placed onto him…"

"We _want_ more attention on Mattie," Scotland said, impatient.

"For _friendship_. If anyone has amorous feelings, well… It could turn ugly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if there were prior amorous feelings towards him, then that would inspire amorous feelings in others as well. And it would _all_ be directed at Canada. Even the slightest interest in him could spark something more. And you should know what nations are like when several want the same thing."

Scotland's eyes widened, figuring out what Wales meant.

"How do you know that someone is interested in Mattie?" Scotland asked.

"Ukraine," Wales said. "I managed to get as much out of her."

Scotland sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Do you think Mexico knows if anyone is interested in Mattie?" Scotland asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, I think we'll have to check with her. After the meeting."

"Dammit," Wales said, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't sleep at all."

"I think that's obvious. But Artie likes to speak on our behalf. This time it might be beneficial for you."

"Yeah. I'll sleep in the meeting."

…

Canada had decided to go to the cafeteria for breakfast. He would be meeting with Australia later, and he still needed to buy ingredients for pancakes. Belgium was pretty intent on having a contest between pancakes and waffles, and Canada was actually interested as well.

Most of the Europeans were at the European Union meeting, and Canada had the day off. He could relax as much as he wanted.

Hopefully he wouldn't run into America.

As he was getting a muffin for himself, he saw Turkey sitting at a table, looking glum. He tried to recall whether or not Turkey was in the Union, before he remembered that Netherlands mentioned that Turkey had been trying to get in for a while now, without success.

Canada couldn't stand seeing someone looking so glum, and he checked his pocket to make sure he still had his maple syrup. Czech had liked it, and so he wondered if Turkey would like it as well. After all, it was Canada's way of making people happy.

Only one way to find out.

Canada swallowed nervously, thinking about how intimidating Turkey looked. But he was supposed to be making new friends, and he couldn't let fear stop him. So he walked up to Turkey's table, hoping that the Eurasian wouldn't be angry with him.

"Um, Turkey?" Canada asked, and the older nation jumped in surprise. "Is everything alright?"

Turkey scrutinised him for a moment, and Canada felt nervous, not being able to see the eyes behind the mask.

"Who exactly are you?" Turkey asked. "You look like America, but you sound nothing like him."

Canada sighed, having half-expected that question.

"I'm Canada," he said.

Turkey grinned.

"I've heard of you," Turkey said. "Egypt speaks highly of you."

Canada blinked in surprise. This was the second time someone told him about another nation speaking about him, and not in a vindictive way.

"He does?" Canada asked.

"Oh yeah," Turkey said. "You've definitely earned his respect. And trust me, it's pretty tricky to get that. I have to say, the things he said about you certainly had me curious. It's nice to finally put a face to the name."

Canada blushed, wishing that he didn't leave Kumajiro in his room.

"Sit," Turkey said, gesturing to the empty seats. "I'm not going to bite."

Canada smiled briefly, before doing as he was told.

"So," Canada said, "what does Egypt say about me?"

"He mentioned that you like sweet food," Turkey said. "Especially something called 'maple syrup', whatever that is."

Canada gasped. This was the second nation in two days that didn't know what maple syrup was.

"How could you _not_ know what it is?" Canada asked. "What is it with you Europeans?"

Turkey laughed, finding Canada's reaction pretty cute. It was a bit of a turnaround after how shy he had approached him.

Turkey blinked when a bottle was placed in front of him, and he looked up at Canada in curiosity.

"Maple syrup," Canada clarified. "Genuine Canadian maple syrup. Not the fake kind that America likes to sell."

Turkey shrugged, before he took the bottle. He squirted a drop onto his finger, before licking up the drop. His eyes widened when he tasted it.

"This is good," he said. "And you make this stuff?"

"Yep," Canada said, proud of himself. "That bottle is actually made by me personally."

"Damn," Turkey said, trying another drop, careful not to eat too much just in case it was Canada's only bottle. "That's impressive. I wonder if I can make Turkish delight with maple flavour."

"Well, there are a bunch of maple-flavoured sweets," Canada said. "Toffee, chocolate… I even have maple wine. But France says that it's a disgrace to wine."

"France is an idiot," Turkey said. "I trust Spain, Portugal and the Italies when it comes to wine far more than I trust France. They're not too pompous with their wine. And even Romania's got a good taste for wine."

Canada smiled.

"Hey, don't you want coffee?" Turkey asked. "You know there's a machine over there, right?"

Canada looked over to the machine and shrugged. He stood up to pour himself a cup, Turkey watching him all the while.

Egypt had indeed made him curious about Canada, and he was happy to note that there was a good reason why Egypt seemed to like him. The Canadian was adorable.

And he had to chuckle when he saw Canada pouring maple syrup into his coffee.

 **So, my mom's favourite candy happens to be Turkish delight, which is why Turkey suggests that. The rose-flavoured and lemon-flavoured are pretty common here. We also have chocolate-covered Turkish delight. We had a Dutch exchange student who was surprised by Turkish delight cupcakes, and mentioned that a nearby café had Turkish delight milkshake on the menu (which tastes amazing, by the way). And we never noticed that South Africans are fond of Turkish delight until that day.**

 **And yes, maple wine is a real thing.**


	14. Chapter 13: All the Little Sheep

**Thanks to Related to Moon, Bibi02846, comwiz and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 13: All the Little Sheep**

Canada smiled when he saw Australia. The two had agreed to meet up at the park, and they would each bring their pets along.

Canada had gone back for Kumajiro, since the bear had been sleeping when Canada had gone for breakfast, and now he was ready to spend some time with his brother.

But when he got closer, he was surprised to see New Zealand with Australia. Then again, the two of them were usually together, even though they tended to start fighting about _something_ every five minutes or so.

Canada hoped that he wouldn't need to play peacekeeper with those two.

"Hey, Matt!" Australia greeted, waving him over. "Glad you could make it."

Canada smiled, before he glanced towards New Zealand. The other had brought his sheep along, which wasn't surprising. Canada supposed that Australia had invited him in much the same way he had invited Canada.

"Hello Matthew," New Zealand greeted, a lot calmer than Australia. "How have you been?"

"I'm alright," Canada said, hugging Kumajiro closer.

The bear seemed to have other ideas, for he squirmed in Canada's hold. Canada took the hint and let the polar bear down, and he immediately started exploring.

"Kuma's got a lot of energy today," Australia remarked, walking closer to Canada with his koala over his shoulder.

"I know," Canada said. "I wonder what's up with him."

He jumped slightly when he felt something on his shoulder, and he turned to see the koala reaching for him. He smiled, before taking the koala into his arms. The marsupial cuddled into his chest, seemingly letting out a content sigh. Canada chuckled.

"So," Australia said, "how're things with England and the others?"

Canada's mood immediately fell, and New Zealand was the first to react to it.

"What's wrong?" New Zealand asked.

"I spoke to France yesterday after the meeting," Canada said, sitting down on the ground.

Australia's eye twitched, seeing the state Canada was in.

"What happened?" Australia asked.

"He said… Jett, Fletcher… Do you think other nations would only be using me?"

"What?!" the two asked, aghast.

"Did France tell you that?" Australia asked.

Canada nodded, and the koala reached out a paw towards his face. Canada recognised it as a comforting gesture, and scratched the koala behind the ear.

"And what about England?" New Zealand asked.

"I haven't spoken to him in the last two days," Canada admitted.

The three fell into an uncomfortable silence. Australia seemed to be the most bothered by the silence, since he was jumping around. Finally, he was the one to break it.

"So, what do you two want to do?" he asked.

"Well it's too early for lunch," New Zealand said. "What do you suggest Matthew?"

"I'm not sure," Canada said. "We just need to make sure to be near the meeting room around break time."

"Why?" Australia asked.

"I need to get my phone back from Estonia."

"What's up with your phone?" New Zealand asked.

"America stepped on it."

The two Oceanic brothers winced, but agreed to go and fetch the phone.

"We could always go to the zoo," Australia suggested.

"No," New Zealand said. "I highly doubt they'll let us in with a sheep, koala and polar bear."

"Speaking of which," Canada said, "where's Kuma?"

Kumajiro was wandering the park. He could smell America, and needed to make sure that he wouldn't be bothering Canada.

He finally found America. He was walking with Japan, who seemed just a tad annoyed. The bear was pleased to find that America had no idea that Canada was even there, and so returned to his master.

"Um, if you guys don't mind," Canada said, "I would like to go buy ingredients for pancakes. Belgium and I kind of have a competition over whether pancakes or waffles are better, and we're going to be making some tomorrow, since neither of us have meetings."

"Pancakes and waffles?" Australia asked, eyes wide. "Matt… You were planning on inviting us, right?"

New Zealand also looked hopeful, and Canada flushed.

"W-well… I guess, if you want to come…" Canada said. "Netherlands and Czech are also coming, and I think Luxembourg will be coming too… Maybe Slovakia…"

"How'd _they_ get an invitation?" Australia asked.

"Well, Belgium said we needed judges…"

"We can play judges!" New Zealand said. "Right Oz?"

"You know it, Kiwi," Australia said. "We'll be the best judges."

Canada smiled.

"So… want to help me buy ingredients?" Canada asked.

"Sure!" Australia said.

"Let's just get your bear first, alright?" New Zealand suggested.

Canada nodded, and he left to go search for Kumajiro. That left the Oceanic siblings alone, and the atmosphere suddenly became tense.

"Now, why did you _really_ invite yourself along?" Australia asked.

When Canada had approached him the previous evening to ask if he wanted to do something, Australia had been thrilled. He would get to spend some time with Canada. And New Zealand had heard, and so had invited himself along. Australia was glad that Wy and Hutt River weren't nearby, otherwise they would have invited themselves as well.

New Zealand shrugged, looking in the Canada's direction.

"It's been a while since I spent some time with him," New Zealand said. "After all, we don't visit that often."

Australia had to grudgingly agree. It was mostly the climates that kept them away from each other's countries. And at meetings, England, France and America tended to hijack Canada, so they couldn't really spend time with him.

He just didn't like New Zealand there.

"You know Oz, you're quite transparent," New Zealand said.

"And how do you figure that?" Australia asked.

"If Canada wasn't so oblivious, he'd know that you liked him."

Australia's eyes widened.

"How do you know that?" Australia asked.

"You need to be more discreet," New Zealand said. "Like me."

It took Australia a moment to figure it out, and his eyes narrowed.

"You like him too," Australia said.

"That's right," New Zealand said.

Before they could speak any more of the subject, Canada arrived with Kumajiro. But the two Oceanic brothers would keep an eye on each other.

New Zealand smirked. He knew that the knowledge would make Australia paranoid and desperate, and in that desperation he would make a mistake with Canada. And then New Zealand could make his move.

 **New Zealand is a bit of a schemer here. While Australia is a bit more impulsive, New Zealand is methodical. And because Australia is holding himself back regarding Canada, New Zealand can push the right buttons, since holding back isn't Australia's thing. And now that Australia knows that New Zealand is a rival with Canada, their general rivalry would drive him to do something stupid, possibly ruin his chances with Canada, which is what New Zealand is hoping for.**

 **And in other news: yesterday, it started snowing! This was the thing I've been looking most forward to when I came to France. Considering the last time I've seen snow was when I was eight years old (16 years ago), you can just imagine how I acted. Thankfully, there were no witnesses.**


	15. Chapter 14: Tomato Pizza

**Thanks to Related to Moon, comwiz and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 14: Tomato Pizza**

After depositing their shopping in Canada's room (and their pets in their individual rooms), the trio made their way to the conference room. After they caught Estonia, the three would go get some lunch, preferably away from the conference building.

The three waited outside the meeting room, hearing the commotion that came from inside, and glad that they didn't have to go inside until two days' time. It was an African meeting the following day, so the trio had that day off as well.

The three jumped when they heard a bang from inside, and it wasn't a gunshot. After the bang, there was silence.

The doors opened and out stormed Wales, looking as though he had been rudely awoken, for that was the only time the Welshman could muster that amount of anger, resembling a dragon more than a human. The three former British colonies decided to leave their uncle alone.

Said uncle didn't even see them, and so he stormed off.

The rest of the European Union left the meeting room soon after, most of them looking traumatised. The North American and Oceanic nations were searching for Estonia, and it was Canada that spotted him first.

"Estonia!" he said, his voice still pretty quiet, but audible enough, for Estonia jumped in shock.

The Estonian turned to him and relaxed, gaining a smile on his face.

"There you are, Canada," Estonia said. "I had been wondering when to give this to you." Estonia reached into his pocket, removing the cell phone and handing it back to Canada. "Good as new."

"Thank you very much, Estonia," Canada said.

"It was my pleasure, Canada," Estonia said. He glanced towards the two Oceanic nations, who appeared to be impatient. "Anyway, I shan't keep you any longer. I think your friends would want to leave now."

Canada blinked in surprise. He saw them more as brothers, but he supposed that he could see them as friends. He smiled at Estonia.

"Thank you once again," Canada said. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

Estonia chuckled.

"Thank you, Canada. You as well," Estonia said, before walking off.

Canada turned back to the two Oceanic nations, and he had just started walking towards them when he suddenly felt a weight on his shoulders.

"I'm going to fucking murder someone."

Canada chuckled when he realised who it was. He supposed that he could count Romano as a friend as well.

Wow, he had _really_ been spending too much time around England, France and America. He was just starting to realise how many nations he might be able to call friends.

"What happened in there Lovino?" Canada asked.

Romano was leaning on his shoulders, and the other had chosen to mumble, which was a blessing for Canada. He didn't think he would be able to take Romano's voice if he was speaking loudly.

"Well, Tea Bastard got upset because one of his brothers was sleeping," Romano explained. "Called him a 'lazy ass', along with a few other words you don't want to hear, which made the other brothers mad, and they started to fight. Then more and more nations got drawn into the fight, and it ended when someone accidentally woke up the sleeping brother. Matteo, that guy is a psycho. Yeah, I know all of Tea Bastard's brothers are psychos, but _that_ one…"

Canada chuckled.

"Wales is grouchy when he wakes up," Canada said.

"'Grouchy'? No, when Tomato Bastard is annoying me, _I_ get grouchy. When Hamburger Bastard annoys Russia, _that's_ grouchy. _This_ was psycho."

"Well, you know that the dragon is Wales's national animal, right?"

"…Damn. It's only the third day, and I already need some sanity after that meeting. You're going to lunch with me."

Before Canada could protest, he was dragged off by Romano. He couldn't see the Oceanic brothers' annoyed faces, before they caught up to the other two.

"Oi," Australia said, and Romano stopped. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm taking the Maple Bastard to lunch," Romano said. "Since he's the only person whose company I can stand at the moment."

"But _we_ were going to have lunch with Matthew," New Zealand said, smiling just a _little_ too brightly.

Romano looked towards Canada, who looked between the other three nervously.

"Well, I'm sure we can all have lunch together," Canada said.

"Whatever," Romano said. "I know a great Italian restaurant nearby. You're all coming with me, whether you like it or not, bastards."

Australia and New Zealand's eyes twitched simultaneously, but they followed Romano, who had thankfully released Canada. The two Oceanic brothers were _not_ happy to have Romano coming along, especially since they knew about Romano's feelings towards Canada.

Romano had been both surprised and relieved to see Canada outside the meeting room. He had watched him for a few moments, where he learned that apparently the technology-inclined Baltic had fixed Canada's phone. He was curious about how it had broken, but he wouldn't ask. That would be like admitting that he had been spying on Canada. And there was no way Romano would admit to that.

He knew he had to take a chance. After all, it wasn't _that_ uncommon for Romano and Canada to spend some time together, since Canada was probably the only sane person he knew, and that in itself was pushing it.

Canada and Romano had met as young colonies when France and Spain had introduced them. Romano wasn't sure when his crush had started, but he knew that he was far more comfortable around Canada than any other nation.

And now there were two other nations invading on his Canada time. And he knew of at least one of them being interested in Canada as well.

Romano knew what he wanted, and he tended to get that. And he wanted Canada. He didn't know why, but he had noticed that there were more nations interested in Canada, and he had grown oddly possessive and protective.

He would need to make sure that Canada was _his_ , and no one would get in his way.

 **Yes, I gave New Zealand a threatening smile. I somehow see him as someone that would have that. Think of Unohana from Bleach, and you'd get the general idea. I also see Hungary as having that type of smile.**


	16. Chapter 15: Different Family

**Thanks to Related to Moon, SansTheLanguage218, Alllans and Bibi02846 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 15: Different Family**

The atmosphere was tense at the lunch table. Romano wasn't happy to be having lunch with Australia and New Zealand, and was very vocal about it. New Zealand and Australia were also unhappy, but Australia was the only one that was vocal.

Of course, they kept quiet about _why_ they were upset, leaving the poor Canadian confused as to why there was any tension at all.

"This service is taking long," New Zealand said. He glanced at Romano. "You're going to miss the rest of your meeting."

Romano scoffed, waving his hand dismissively.

"So what?" he said. "They only care about having my fratello there, anyway. They won't miss me, and I won't have to put up with the stupid bastards."

"I'm assuming you're speaking about the European Union," a voice said.

Romano jumped, and he turned around to see the culprit. He glared at Norway, who looked back impassively.

"What the hell are you doing here, bastard?" Romano asked.

"I was in the mood for Italian," Norway said. "I'm meeting Iceland here, but Lillebror isn't here yet."

"And you decided to wait with _us_ ," Australia said, a little bitterly.

"Considering you're the only other nations here, I think it wise. No need to be by myself when there are others around."

Canada smiled.

"Would you like to sit?" Canada asked.

Romano, Australia and New Zealand hoped that that wasn't the case. In their opinion, there were already too many people sitting at the table. Norway seemed to pick up on it, for he gave a small smile.

"That won't be necessary," Norway said, and he could notice the tension leaving the other three nations sitting with Canada. "I wouldn't want to impose." He turned to Romano. "Don't you have a meeting to go back to?"

"Don't you?" Australia asked.

"Not a member of the Union."

Canada sensed the returning tension, and he would have tried to find a way to soothe it, but he saw something that distracted him. He saw a light over Norway's shoulder, and when he blinked it was gone.

Norway saw this, and he turned around to see one of his fairies hovering behind him. He turned back to Canada, an eyebrow raised.

"Did you see something?" Norway asked.

"I… It was just a trick of the light," Canada said. "I think."

Norway scrutinised him for a moment.

"I'm surprised you're not with France or England," Norway said. "I would have liked to remind them about something."

Canada looked down, fidgeting nervously.

"I… I don't really want to be around them for a while," Canada said.

"Family issues?" Norway asked.

Canada looked down, and Norway sighed.

"We all get them," Norway said. "Sometimes we do things that we end up regretting. Like this other little brother I had. He lived pretty far from us. Iceland and I grew close to him. And then we had to go back to our own nations to deal with official business. My biggest regret is not taking him with us. We ended up losing the map, and a certain idiot dragged us into his messes, and by the time we had a chance to go back, it was too late. He had already been claimed by someone else. I sometimes wonder if things would have been different if he had left with us that day."

"As touching as this is," Romano said, "why the fuck are you telling us this?"

Norway ignored Romano, and he smiled at Canada.

"You've grown up well, Vinland," Norway said, before walking away.

There was silence for a while, before New Zealand turned to Canada.

"What did he call you?" New Zealand asked.

"Vinland," Canada whispered. "That's what he and Iceland used to call me."

"Wait," Australia said. "Are you saying that… what he just said… were you…?"

"Yeah," Canada said. "I had been waiting a long time for them to come back. I started to think that they would _never_ come back. And then they didn't. So when I met France… I was _so_ afraid of being abandoned again. I tried to be a good son for my papa. And then he gave me to England, and… and he forgot I was there. Abandonment started with Norway and Iceland…" He gave a small smile. "But now I know that it wasn't abandonment. Not purposely, anyway."

He looked over towards where Norway had seated.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Norway was watching Canada, and he once again wondered what things would have been like if he _had_ taken Vinland with them that time. He could have raised the other as his little brother. It burned him every time he saw Canada with England or France. He had seen how the two of them treated Canada, and it filled him with rage whenever he saw it. He had confronted England about it a few times, and every time England would remind him about how he had left Vinland in the first place. And Norway had always feared Canada's resentment.

But Canada had always treated him with politeness, and he didn't know how Canada felt about it. He had been afraid of bringing it up, fearing Canada's hatred. He had taken the opportunity to tell Canada his side of the story. And he was pleased to see that Canada didn't seem upset, but rather… happy.

And a part of him was glad that he didn't take Canada. That would have made them brothers. And in the last few decades, Norway had been seeing Canada as more than a brother as he watched him from afar.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Iceland, who sat down.

"What are you staring at?" Iceland asked. "Another fairy?"

"Vinland," Norway said.

Iceland's eyes widened, and he turned to see Canada, who was speaking to the others at the table.

"Ever wondered what might have happened if things had gone differently?" Iceland asked.

Norway didn't answer, his eyes straying to the Canadian once again.

 **Yes, I'm a fan of Canada-is-Vinland, and the Nordic of choice to have found him as Norway, but I acknowledge that Iceland was technically the one. But Iceland was Norwegian territory at the time, if I'm not mistaken, so** _ **both**_ **found Vinland. And a justifiable reason to leave Vinland behind.**


	17. Chapter 16: Movie Date

**Thanks to Holly, lucymclain666, Related to Moon, StuffyJinx, Sideshow Cellophane 26 and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing. 100 reviews! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 16: Movie Date**

Canada, Romano, Australia and New Zealand had decided to go see a movie after they had finished their lunch. The Oceanic brothers kept subtly reminding Romano that he had a meeting to attend, but Romano kept reminding them that he didn't care about the meeting.

But now they had a bit of a dilemma: Which movie to watch.

Romano, Australia and New Zealand wanted to watch three different movies, and they left the decision with Canada.

"For the love of…" Romano muttered. "Just _pick_ something already."

"U-um…" Canada said. "I-I don't…"

"Mate," Australia said, "we'll be fine with whatever you choose. But if you don't choose, then we're going to have to resort to the movie with the latest starting time."

Canada was spared from an immediate decision when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Canada!"

The four nations turned to see two others approaching. Three of the nations inwardly groaned in annoyance, while the fourth merely blinked in surprise.

"Macau?" Canada asked. "Hong Kong?"

Macau smiled, walking closer, with Hong Kong trailing behind him. Macau was the one that had spoken in the first place.

"What are you two doing here?" New Zealand asked.

"We thought we'd see a movie," Macau said. "Brother bonding time, you know? It seems like you've had the same idea."

Romano scowled, knowing that he was the odd one out. Canada smiled at the Asian siblings.

"Have you decided which movie to watch?" Canada asked.

Macau told them, and Canada turned to that poster, humming in thought.

"We _could_ watch that," Canada said. "It looks interesting. We can all go together."

Everyone except Macau seemed a little upset about that arrangement. Macau simply smiled.

"Great," Macau said. "So, shall we buy tickets?"

Canada nodded, and the two of them left the other four alone. There was a tense silence for a while, before Hong Kong turned to Romano.

"What exactly are _you_ doing here?" Hong Kong asked. "You don't belong here."

Romano's cheeks puffed up as his eyes narrowed.

"Hey, I have as much a right as any of you bastards to be here!" he shouted.

"Keep it down," New Zealand said, looking around.

The other three also glanced around, seeing that several humans were watching them, and Romano took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself.

"But what are you doing here?" Hong Kong asked.

"Skipping out on his meeting," New Zealand said, crossing his arms.

"Hey, there's no way in hell that I'm leaving you bastards alone with Matteo," Romano said. "I intend to take full advantage of the fact that the other bastards are nowhere near him."

Australia smacked his forehead, attracting the others' attention.

"Scotland told me to keep those other three away from Mattie," Australia said. "They made him cry the other day, and he was even thinking about boycotting the meeting before it's begun. They ignored him and left him the cheque at breakfast, and then the American bastard had the nerve to try and force Matt to have lunch with them."

The other three looked angry upon hearing this information, including Hong Kong.

"How do you know all this?" Hong Kong asked.

"Scotland told me," Australia said. "They're trying to get more friends for Mattie."

"And more friends equals less time with the bastard trio," Romano said.

"And less time with them means more chances to approach him," New Zealand said.

"And less distractions from those three," Hong Kong said.

The four nations were silent for a moment as they processed everything.

"I propose a temporary truce," New Zealand said. "Just until Matthew isn't as dependent on England, France and America, alright?"

"Fine," Hong Kong said.

"Whatever," Romano scoffed.

Macau and Canada chose then to return, and the four pretended as though nothing was wrong.

"Anyone want snacks?" Macau asked.

The six made their way to the snack counter, but New Zealand pulled Hong Kong aside. Hong Kong arched an eyebrow at the New Zealander.

"What's Macau's stance regarding Matthew?" New Zealand whispered.

"He's not interested in the same way we are," Hong Kong said. "If anything, he's trying to get _me_ to pursue Canada romantically. But we both know why that's not an option at the moment."

"Enlighten me."

"We both know that England managed to damage Canada a lot, ever since we were little. And England still has an influence over him. He thinks he's invisible. Look at him. He's acting as though we'll forget about him any time. He needs to be healed first. He needs to know that he's capable of friendship before he can start believing in love. Which means that any attempt at the moment will be in vain."

New Zealand narrowed his eyes.

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought," New Zealand said.

"You seem to not have given it _enough_ thought," Hong Kong said.

New Zealand looked away, his face tinged pink. Hong Kong knew that he had won that round.

The thing about living with many people in the same house was that one tended to notice a few things. New Zealand and Hong Kong had been especially observant among the British colonies. Canada was pretty observant as well, except for when it came to relationships between other people. Otherwise, their secret would have been discovered a hundred times over.

New Zealand and Hong Kong had been well aware of their feelings regarding Canada, and the two of them had always either competed against each other or worked together. Anything as long as they didn't hurt Canada, for if that was the case, then they would lose any chance with him.

Though they had been content with their arrangement for so long, they felt this pressing need to get even closer to the Canadian. They were more protective and more possessive. Australia and Romano felt that too. And thankfully, Canada remained blissfully unaware.

As they were making their way inside the theatre, Macau walked closer to Hong Kong.

"If you're smart, you'll sit next to him," Macau whispered.

Hong Kong glanced towards Macau, and he saw the knowing smile on his brother's face.

"It's not a matter of being smart," Hong Kong said. "It's a matter of being fast enough."


	18. Chapter 17: Viking Attention

**Thanks to Kaydiane, Related to Moon, SansTheLanguage218 and Bibi02846 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 17: Viking Attention**

After the movie, the six nations were walking back to the conference building. They were joking around about the movie, and the atmosphere was generally light-hearted. It was especially so for Canada and Macau. The others were still a little tense around each other.

When they finally arrived, Macau and Hong Kong bid their farewells, and they walked away from the others. The other four were just about to go their own way when someone else arrived, and he draped his arm around Romano's shoulders.

"You missed the second half of the meeting," Denmark said. "It's unfair that you got to skip."

"Like anyone missed me," Romano scoffed, jerking away from Denmark.

"It was still unfair," Denmark said. "I think England and his brothers are starting a civil war."

"What do you mean?" Canada asked, looking worried.

Denmark looked at Canada for a few moments before he sighed.

"They're fighting more than usual," Denmark said. "And that's saying something. No one knows what they're fighting about. They keep switching languages. I wonder what England did this time."

Australia and New Zealand exchanged a glance, knowing exactly what England did. Even Canada had his suspicions about what it was about.

"I don't know whether you were smart or lucky," Denmark said to Romano. "Even Germany started to cry from all their fighting."

"Dammit!" Romano exclaimed. "And I missed _that_. Fuck!"

"That's what you get for skipping out on a meeting," Australia said, sharing an amused glance with New Zealand.

Romano turned to glare at the two Oceanic brothers.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," Romano said.

Canada was looking towards the elevators, a worried look on his face. Denmark saw this and smirked.

"Canada," he said. "You know there's an Arctic Council meeting next week, right?"

"Yeah," Canada said, a little suspiciously.

"You know that Hans Island is on the agenda, right?"

Canada narrowed his eyes.

"That land is _mine_ ," Canada said. "And you know it."

Denmark's eyes narrowed, but he had a wide smirk on his face.

"Norway told me about you, you know?" Denmark said. "Normally, I have a hard time believing it. But when I see you like that… I can see there's Viking blood in you."

Canada blushed, and he fidgeted under Denmark's scrutiny. He looked towards the elevators again.

"I'm just…" Canada muttered. "I've got to go."

Denmark slung his arm around Canada, and the Canadian jumped.

"What's the rush?" Denmark asked. "Why don't you come and have a drink with me?"

Australia, New Zealand and Romano glared at the Dane, and Canada was fidgeting nervously.

"Don't you have to prepare for that pancakes-and-waffles competition?" Australia asked.

"Um, yeah," Canada said, squirming free. "I'll… I'll see you guys another time, eh?"

And Canada hurried away, the other four nations staring after him.

Canada made his way towards Scotland's room. He was worried about his uncles, and he wanted to know what was happening. If they were getting into fights with England, then he would need to stop them. England was still the one in charge of the UK, and he was the one that could ultimately make things very difficult for them.

He didn't want his uncles to get into that kind of trouble.

But as he was heading towards Scotland's room, he ran into one of the last nations that he wanted to see at the moment.

England.

"America!" England said. "Watch where you're bloody going!"

"I-I'm Canada," Canada said.

England's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," England said. "I could have sworn… Sorry lad. You know, you haven't been spending time with us lately. Is something the matter?"

Canada looked down.

"N-no," Canada said. "I… I need to go."

And Canada left, feeling the tears sting his eyes.

The spell was supposed to work. He was supposed to be seen by everyone. He shouldn't be invisible, and he shouldn't be mistaken for America. But America had bumped into him without seeing him, and England had mistaken him for America.

Did the spell work? Was magic even real?

Sure, Canada had moments when he thought he saw something, but it would disappear as swiftly as it came. It was like in the restaurant. He thought he saw something over Norway's shoulder, but it disappeared before he could really focus on it.

Strangely, it usually only happened around nations that claimed they could use magic, and Canada was more likely to see those things when he himself was thinking that magic might be real.

Canada knocked on Scotland's door, and within a few seconds it was opened, revealing a scowling Scot. But the scowl disappeared as soon as he saw who it was, and his eyes widened.

"Mattie," Scotland said. "What's wrong, laddie? Why are you crying?"

Canada didn't even realise that the tears had started to fall, and he hastily wiped them away. He heard a shuffle from inside the room, and suddenly Wales and Ireland were standing on either side of their brother.

"That spell," Canada said, "does it really work?"

"Of course," Wales said. "Why would you ask that?"

"Did something happen?" Ireland asked.

"I… I just ran into England a-and… He mistook me for A-America. _Again_ ," Canada explained.

"That should be impossible," Wales said. "There should be no mistaking your identity. Did anyone else?"

Canada swallowed, before he shook his head. He laughed sardonically.

"I think I've spoken to more nations in the last three days than I usually do in a year," Canada said. "They don't seem to have a problem with seeing me. But my _father_ …"

Scotland's eyes widened, and his hands trembled.

"That bastard," he whispered. "That bloody bastard."

"What is it?" Ireland asked.

Scotland shook his head, before fixing his gaze on Canada.

"Laddie, I want you to stay away from Artie," Scotland said. "Don't be caught alone with him, got it? Avoid him at all costs."

"What's going on?" Wales asked.

Scotland ran his hand through his hair, before he stared at Canada.

"I don't think that Artie 'mistook' you for America," Scotland said. "I think he did it deliberately."

 **I will get into why England, France and America are assholes here. Remember, the story takes place in 30 days. This is only day 3.**

 **Okay, so I mentioned that there are more than fifty nations that Canada 'meets'? There will be a** _ **lot**_ **more of the story after those initial chapters. Like I said above, this story takes place in 30 days, and chapter 57 ends on day 9. So, 57 introductory chapters, showing the different nations and their stance regarding Canada. These were written before I even** _ **started**_ **the poll. Speaking of which, if you haven't voted, go vote. It's only the first poll, showing me the initial remarks. I wanted another one near the end of the introductory chapters (ergo, around chapter 57), but I decided to have one in the middle as well (after seeing a number of nations with Canada). So, around chapter 28 or 29, I'll add a second poll.**

 **That being said, the poll is only one factor I take into consideration. My own pairings are also taken into account (because this is** _ **still**_ **my story, but since I ship 31 of the 41 available ships…), and also the popularity of the pairing in general (which means based on the results from when I'm browsing the archives, and the more popular it is, the less likely it is to be the one the story ends with (hence why PruCan isn't even an option)), and finally, I'm looking at reviewer response. Romano was greeted with enthusiasm, for example, and even Estonia was positively received, even if he isn't an option for the shipping process. Blame it on my habit of not doing things the easy way, but it** _ **would**_ **make things interesting.**

 **Also, I'm curious to know which of my other potential stories you guys would like to see. The titles and summaries are on my profile.**


	19. Chapter 18: Too Early

**Thanks to Kaydiane, Related to Moon, AntebellumLady, GoldenAge127, Bibi02846 and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 18: Too Early**

Canada was sleeping, cuddling Kumajiro to his chest. It had taken him a while to fall asleep the previous night, worried that Scotland was right. Would England really do that to him on purpose?

Canada was startled awake when he heard someone knock on his door. He quickly scrambled out of bed, afraid that it was Belgium. He was so tired that he forgot the fact that he had been sleeping with only pyjama pants.

He opened the door, and while it wasn't Belgium, it was still a female nation accompanied by her brother.

Czech blinked in surprise, her face a little pink.

"Um… are we too early?" she asked.

"Eh, it's fine," Canada said. "But why so early?"

"She hates being late," Slovakia said. "I take it you were still in bed?"

Canada blinked, before remembering what he had worn when he had gone to sleep. His face turned as red as the maple leaves on the white pyjama pants.

"Um, why don't you come in and get comfortable?" Canada asked. "I'll just get dressed, eh?"

The two nodded, and Canada hastily got some clothes before going into the bathroom.

"Did you _have_ to come this early?" Slovakia asked.

"I suppose I might have been just a _little_ bit early," Czech said. "I was going to spend the extra time in getting to know him. I just didn't expect to get to know him like _that_."

The two entered the room, closing the door behind them. They were silent for a few moments.

"He doesn't have a bad body," Slovakia observed.

"Nope. Not at all. I wonder if it's all that hockey. Well, it can't be just that. I mean, _you_ don't look like that."

Slovakia glared at Czech.

"And how would _you_ know?" he asked.

"I've seen you without a shirt a hundred times," Czech said. "And you look _nothing_ like Canada."

Slovakia grumbled, but he immediately assumed a relaxed expression when Canada came back, this time fully dressed.

"Sorry about that, eh?" Canada said. "I think I forgot to set my alarm or…"

He jumped when his phone started to chime, and he blushed.

"I-I guess that's the alarm now," Canada said.

"You don't have to be sorry," Slovakia said. "It's Czech's fault. Don't worry. She dragged me out of bed even earlier."

Czech glared at him, her cheeks rosy.

"Shut up!" she said. "So I wanted to be punctual."

Canada could sense that a fight would be breaking out between the siblings if he didn't step in and stop it then and there.

"So, does anyone want coffee?" Canada asked.

"Coffee sounds good," Slovakia said, turning away from his sister.

"Ano," Czech said. "I'd like coffee as well."

Canada smiled, and he went to the kettle to start boiling the water.

"I hope you don't mind instant coffee," Canada said.

"It's fine," Slovakia said. "As long as it's caffeinated."

Czech went to sit down on the couch, and she looked at Canada expectantly.

"So," she said, "do you work out often?"

Canada blushed at the question, and he turned to Czech.

"Um, what?" he asked.

"I want to know if you work out. It's an innocent question."

Slovakia rolled his eyes. He knew Czech well enough to know that the question was far from being innocent.

"O-oh," Canada said. "Well, not really. I mean I play hockey and lacrosse, and I occasionally go hiking. Nothing that could be considered 'working out'."

"Seriously?" Czech asked. "That's _all_ you do?"

"I guess…"

There was silence for a moment.

"You know, you should wear a form-fitting shirt," Czech said. "I mean, you _have_ the body for it. That hoodie you're wearing…"

"But, I like my hoodie," Canada said in a small voice.

"Don't mind her," Slovakia said. "It's more important to feel comfortable. If you're comfortable with that hoodie, then that's all that matters."

Canada sent him a grateful smile, and Czech glared at Slovakia. The Slovak ignored his sister as he went to sit down next to her.

"Hey, Canada," Slovakia said. "We should arrange a hockey game before this conference is over."

"Sure," Canada said. "I was actually thinking about getting Russia for one of our friendly matches. I guess we could arrange one between us. What about you Czech?"

"Um," Czech said. "How about we plan something different? Like, how about the nations that are good at hockey divide into two teams and then we play in one match?"

Canada pondered this.

"You know, I think that's a great idea," Canada said. "We can have one big friendly match."

"How friendly is it going to be with Russia, though?" Slovakia asked.

"Russia isn't so bad, once you get to know him," Canada said. "Sure, he's a little hard to be around with if you rub him the wrong way, but otherwise he's pretty good company."

"Please tell me you're not _friends_ with him," Czech said.

"I'm not sure if you could call us 'friends', exactly," Canada said. "Although I get along really well with Ukraine, and _she's_ someone who I could definitely call a friend. But I guess Russia likes me enough, since I'm one of the few male nations who he allows near Ukraine."

Slovakia shuddered, and Czech snickered.

"I've seen what Russia did to Romania," Czech said. "It took him an _eternity_ to convince Russia that they were nothing more than neighbours, and any contact they have is official political business or running into each other at the border."

Canada came over with two mugs of coffee, putting them in front of the siblings. He then went back for his own.

"Hey, Canada?" Czech said. "Do you _like_ Ukraine?"

"Platonically," Canada said. "She's a really good friend."

"And do you like someone romantically?"

"No," Canada said. "I'd only be letting myself in for disappointment."

Slovakia glanced at Czech, before looking back at Canada.

"Why's that?" he asked.

Canada looked uncomfortable, and he fidgeted nervously.

"Um, I'm just waiting for Belgium before I begin with the pancakes," Canada said. "I bought some crackers, in case you want to munch on something, eh?"

Canada stood in a hurry, not seeing the two siblings exchanging a worried look. They seemed to agree that they would get to the bottom of Canada's thoughts.

 **Okay, so I realised that I should probably give an idea on how the hotel rooms work. When you enter, there's a living area, which includes a kitchenette. Then there's a bedroom, and from the bedroom you have a bathroom. It's not so clear here, but in future chapters it would be.**


	20. Chapter 19: Luxurious

**Thanks to Time Turner, Simpleminji, Forever Prosperous and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 19: Luxurious**

Canada perked up when he heard someone knocking on the door, and he quickly went to answer it. He smiled when he saw Netherlands and Belgium.

"Bonjour, Mathieu!" Belgium said. "I hope you're ready."

"Oui, of course," Canada said, allowing them to enter his room.

He was a little surprised to see that behind Netherlands was Luxembourg, but he supposed that it was to be expected. Netherlands was quite tall.

"You're Molossia's brother, right?" Luxembourg said. "The quiet one?"

"Oui," Canada said. "I'm Canada."

"I know. Bruder talks about you quite often."

Netherlands cleared his throat, and Luxembourg smiled cheekily.

"So," Belgium said, "are we going to get started?"

"Y-yeah," Canada said, hurrying towards the mini kitchen. "Make yourselves at home."

Canada and Belgium started their work. The two kept to their own sides of the kitchen. Belgium had brought a few ingredients for waffles that weren't among the common ingredients, and the two worked happily, sharing the common ingredients without a fuss.

Netherlands was sitting in the armchair, and he raised an eyebrow when Czech came to sit on one of the armrests.

"Hey, I've got a question," Czech whispered. "It's about Canada."

Netherlands narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"When I asked him if he likes someone romantically, he said that he doesn't like anyone because he'd only be letting himself in for disappointment. Any idea what he might mean?"

Netherlands glanced over towards Canada and sighed.

"He's been under their shadows for too long," Netherlands said. "He's under the impression that he's invisible. And some people don't notice him, or easily forget who he is. I guess that he doesn't want to think of the possibilities about having someone he loves doing that to him."

"What if someone can prove him wrong?" Czech whispered.

"Forget it. We've been trying for over a hundred years. There's a lot of damage that needs healing."

Czech bit her lip in thought.

"You said something about him being in 'their' shadows for so long," she said. "Which 'they' were you referring to?"

"England, France and America."

Everyone stared when there was a knock on the door. Belgium turned to Canada.

"Mathieu, are we expecting anyone else?" she asked.

"Oh, I invited Australia, New Zealand, Scotland, Wales and Ireland," Canada said. "I hope you don't mind."

Belgium gave a strained smile.

"Not at all," she said.

Canada turned to the others.

"Could someone please open for them?" Canada asked.

"Sure," Luxembourg said, going to open the door.

Australia and New Zealand stood on the other side, and they looked just a little uncomfortable. Luxembourg stood aside, allowing the other two nations to enter.

As one, Belgium and Canada started the baking process, and soon enough the scent of pancakes and waffles filled the air.

"Now _that's_ a heavenly scent," Australia said.

"Which one?" Belgium asked, smiling just a little threateningly.

Australia noticed that Canada also had a threatening look, and he wisely stayed silent. Instead he looked around.

"So, uh, Matt, where's Kuma?" he asked.

"I think he's still sleeping," Canada said, tending to his pancakes.

The group fell into a bit of a strained silence. Canada was unaware of the tension around the waiting nations, but Luxembourg was well aware, and he decided to move away from the tense group and stand near the two baking nations.

"So," Luxembourg said, turning to Canada, "Molossia told me that he liked me."

"Hm?" Canada sounded, looking towards Luxembourg.

"Well… I don't know him that well, so I couldn't exactly reciprocate those feelings," Luxembourg said. "But I couldn't just flat-out reject him either. So I told him that we should get to know each other better first before I can make up my mind. Is that a problem?"

Canada frowned, before he smiled.

"At least you were honest," Canada said. "And nice about it. Jason's pretty shy, though he tries to hide it. It actually took a lot for him to confess to you, especially after Al belittled him." Canada's eyes widened. "Hey, why don't we invite him? That way you guys can spend a little time together, and I get to treat my little brother to some pancakes."

Luxembourg smiled.

"That's a great idea," he said. "Oh, but… I don't have his number."

"My phone is in my room," Canada said. "It's under 'Jason'."

Luxembourg nodded his head, before going into the Canadian's bedroom. He easily spotted the phone on the bedside table, and strode over to it. He figured that a text would probably suffice.

 _Pancakes and waffles? Room 312._

He was a little surprised to see how short Canada's list of contacts was. He was sure there were more nations in Europe than there were in the Canadian's contacts.

He jumped when the phone received a text in return, and he quickly went to read it.

 _Fine. Thanks._

He smiled, before he placed the phone back in its place. He turned to the polar bear, which he had assumed was stuffed, only to jump when he saw it staring at him, blinking his eyes.

"Who are you?" the bear asked.

"Um, I'm Luxembourg," he said, surprised that not only was the bear real, but it could also speak.

"You smell like tulip guy."

It took the nation a moment to realise that he was speaking about Netherlands.

"Oh, ja," Luxembourg said. "That's my brother."

The bear nodded its head, before jumping off the bed. Luxembourg stared at the bear in astonishment.

Canada smiled when he saw Kumajiro walking up to him. The bear came to a stop at his feet and started pawing his leg.

"Hungry," Kumajiro said.

"Just wait a little longer," Canada said.

Kumajiro turned to the door.

"I smell whiskey," the bear said.

Moments later there was another knock on the door.

"I'm going to assume that it's the other three you mentioned," Slovakia said as Australia moved to open the door.

"Yep," Canada said as he watched Australia usher their uncles inside. "Now Molossia's the only one left."

"Am I the only one that's wondering how the bear knows what whiskey smells like?" Czech asked, to which everyone else just shrugged.

 **Sorry, I have to end it here. Which one do you think's going to win: pancakes or waffles?**


	21. Chapter 20: The Sound of Music

**Thanks to Time Turner, Anne, SansTheLanguage218, Bibi02846, Daap, Mr. Sleep is Life and Simpleminji for reviewing.**

 **I guess this is my Christmas gift to all of you. Happy holidays. And to those reading Ve, We Totally Fooled You… I'm working on it. I didn't get the chance to finish the chapter. I started, but… You can expect it later today or tomorrow. Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 20: The Sound of Music**

Canada was very pleased with himself, even if none of their judges could come to an agreement on whether pancakes or waffles were better. He supposed that they either didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, or they were afraid of incurring the loser's wrath. So they kept quiet.

But the others had eaten too much, and they had gone to sleep it off. Matthew was fine with it, although he had to question their inability to eat that much food. Or it could just be that he was far too used to eating with America.

So now he was wandering the hallways, searching for something to do. Although wandering around _was_ a form of entertainment. There was no need for him to rush. He could do whatever he wanted. And being in a building you were supposed to have a meeting in without needing to be in a meeting brought its own thrills.

Canada paused when he heard something. It sounded like… music. Specifically, the music of a piano. He frowned. Only one nation came to mind when someone thought of music.

Austria.

Canada pondered for a moment. He really enjoyed the sound of the music, and he was always fascinated by watching people play an instrument.

He smiled sadly as he thought about a time from his past. England had tried to teach him, but his fingers had been too short at that point in time to get the harmony right. England had been very patient with him. But by the time Canada's fingers had grown long enough to play something beautifully, England stopped seeing him, and Canada's piano lessons had faded away like a memory of a dream.

He had always enjoyed those lessons, and had begged England to continue them, but the older was always either too busy or couldn't see him. And Canada had learned to accept it.

But now, hearing Austria play, he missed those old times.

Making up his mind, he slowly crept closer. He didn't really want Austria to know that he was listening in. He was afraid of angering the European.

The door was wide open, and he saw Austria playing with his eyes closed. The Austrian swayed with the melody, his practiced hands not missing a beat. Canada was in awe. He wished that he could play like that.

Austria reached the end of the song, and the last notes echoed through the room.

"You know, it's rude to simply stand there," Austria said, making Canada jump.

Austria opened his eyes and stared directly at Canada.

"I'm sorry," Canada said. "It's just… you play so beautifully, and I wish that I could play like that, and… How did you know that I was listening?"

"An artist has a sixth sense for when he has a captive audience," Austria said. "You say you wish to play like me? Can you play?"

"N-not r-really," Canada stuttered. "I learned a little when I was still a colony, but then England didn't teach me anymore."

"So, you're one of England's," Austria said. "He pretends to be a gentleman, but he's as brash as that barbarian Prussia. Most of his colonies turned out similar. America and Australia being examples."

Canada flinched, but he couldn't exactly disagree. Well, at least he knew that Austria didn't think he was America.

He saw Austria watching him with a calculating look, and he sighed, recognising it for what it was.

"I'm Canada," he said.

Austria nodded, as though confirming something.

"Ah yes," Austria said. "I've heard of you from Germany."

"G-Germany?" Canada asked. "W-wha…?"

"It was during the World Wars," Austria said. "I had to give him therapy after every battle he went up against you. Out of all the nations he's fought against, you're probably the only one that managed to give him PTSD."

"I-I'm sorry," Canada stuttered.

"Don't be. When he wasn't traumatised, he was very impressed. I have to say, I am as well."

Canada blushed at the compliment. It was still pretty rare for him to have his feats during the World Wars acknowledged.

"So," Austria said, and Canada shook himself from his thoughts, "are you serious about wanting to play?"

"Y-yes," Canada said.

"Then come sit next to me, and I will teach you."

Canada walked over towards the piano and sat down, blushing when he realised how close the two of them were to each other.

Austria was aware of the closeness as well, and he was also aware of the way Canada was sitting, as though he was trying to take up as little space as possible. This wouldn't do at all.

"Sit up straight," Austria instructed. "Remember, it's only you and the piano. Nothing else in the world matters when you're sitting here. Now, do you know your scales and arpeggios?"

Canada looked at him blankly, and Austria sighed.

"That is why you shouldn't go to England for music lessons," Austria said. "Alright, this key here. This is Middle C. I want you to place the thumb of your right hand on it. Only the right hand. Position your other fingers accordingly. Now, press down with your thumb, pointer finger and middle finger, one after the other."

Canada did as told.

"Good. Now, take your thumb and press the note next to your middle finger."

Canada did so, frowning at the oddness.

"Now press with the other fingers," Austria said.

Canada did as told again, until he reached his pinkie.

"Wunderbar," Austria said. "You just played the scale for C Major. Minor is a little trickier. Watch."

Canada watched as Austria played the Minor scale slowly.

"Notice how it has a slight melancholic tone," Austria said. "In general, Major scales are used for more upbeat songs, while Minor for sombre songs. Now, with the left hand. Place your pinkie on C, and do the same thing."

Canada did, and Austria corrected him when he tried to adjust the fingers at the wrong time.

"Good," Austria said. "Now we will try both hands together."

It took a bit of work, but finally Canada could play the two hands simultaneously. Austria also taught him how to play a scale starting with both hands on the same note.

And within an hour, Canada had learned C Major, G Major and F Major.

 **I used to have piano when I was younger, and trying to recall knowledge acquired over ten years ago without thinking about it again… yeah. The scales are of course the building blocks, and it's important to know them. My sister is Grade 8 with the flute and she** _ **still**_ **has to practice her scales (which gets annoying if your room is right next to hers). Arpeggios come later. C Major is a beginner's scale, since it has no sharp or flat, while G Major has one sharp and F Major has one flat.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy Christmas. Probably better than mine. Different continent, no friends here… Yeah…**


	22. Chapter 21: Order and Discipline

**Thanks to Time Turner, SansTheLanguage218, Simpleminji and comwiz for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 21: Order and Discipline**

Canada was _very_ happy with himself. He thought that he had progressed quite a deal with the piano, and Austria had seemed pleased as well. Austria had even offered him a daily session, which Canada accepted.

Things were going well, in his opinion.

But now he was hungry, so he went towards the cafeteria.

It wasn't officially lunchtime yet, but there were a few nations there already that wanted to get an early start. Canada knew that once the meeting was adjourned for lunch, the ones in the meeting would flood the cafeteria.

No one that Canada knew, or at least was comfortable with, was there, so he went towards an empty seat. He had just gotten settled when he saw someone approaching out of the corner of his eye.

Canada turned to see Germany, who surprisingly didn't have Italy hanging onto him. But the German looked tired nonetheless.

His Canadian politeness kicking in, he decided to at least greet the tired nation.

"Bonjour, Germany," Canada greeted.

Germany looked up and completely froze, his eyes wide. Canada cocked his head to the side.

"Is something wrong?" Canada asked, and Germany seemed to shake himself from his stupor.

"N-nein," Germany said. "Everything is fine… Kanada."

Canada smiled when the other remembered his name, and Germany took a weary step back. Canada frowned in confusion again.

"Are you alright?" Canada asked. "You look a little pale. Are you sick?"

"Nein," Germany said. "It's nothing."

Canada cocked his head to the side, and then he remembered what Austria said. His eyes widened in realisation.

"Um," Canada said, "Austria told me about… after the World Wars. I'm sorry."

Germany stepped back, looking a little flustered with a blush on his face. Well, at least he didn't look as though he saw a ghost anymore.

"I-it's fine," Germany said, deciding to sit at the table next to Canada's.

"Oh, good," Canada said, smiling in relief as he went back to his lunch.

It took a while, but he realised that he had a strange feeling. One he wasn't really accustomed to, but which occasionally came over him during the world meetings. He turned to see Germany looking intently at him.

"I-is something wrong?" Canada asked.

"How is it that someone that's a… beast on the battlefield could be so…?" Germany asked, not even finishing, but not needing to finish.

"I think we're all different on the battlefield, eh?"

"I suppose. You know, I admired your courage."

"O-oh. Thank you. And… Sorry about Romano."

"What did he do?" Germany asked in a weary tone.

"Oh, yesterday he came with us instead of finishing the meeting," Canada said. "I hope he's not in trouble."

"Nein. It wouldn't have mattered much whether he came or not. England and his brothers made it impossible to continue."

"Oh. Sorry about them too."

Germany turned to him.

"Must you apologise for _everything_?" Germany asked.

Canada just shrugged.

"Hey, you damn potato bastard, leave the maple bastard alone!"

Germany rolled his eyes when Romano stormed towards them, glaring at Germany hostilely.

"Lovino, it's okay," Canada said. "We were just talking."

"Like hell you are," Romano said. "Soon, this bastard's going to twist your head around, like he did with mio fratello."

Romano grabbed his wrist and pulled Canada to his feet. The Canadian whined when he was pulled away from his lunch.

"But, my food…" he said.

"Leave it," Romano said. "That stuff is garbage anyway. Come with me and I'll give you _real_ food for a change."

Germany watched as Canada was pulled away, and he blushed when he noticed the adorable pout on Canada's lips. He also couldn't help but think that the Canadian had to have a lot of patience. It hadn't escaped his notice that Canada had called Romano by his human name. He figured they must have been friends.

"Why were you talking to the potato bastard in the first place?" Romano asked.

He was no longer really dragging Canada along, but he still hadn't let go of the other's wrist.

"I found out from Austria that I kind of traumatised Germany during the World Wars," Canada said. "I just wanted to apologise to him."

Romano snickered.

"He was _traumatised_ by _you_?" he asked, laughing.

Canada pouted.

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Matteo, I highly doubt you're capable of traumatising someone," Romano said. "I mean, look at you. You got upset that time you accidentally squashed a butterfly. If someone bumps into you, _you're_ the one that apologises. You…"

Romano yelped when he was suddenly pinned against the wall. He flushed when he saw Canada looking down at him with a dark expression on his face.

A very _attractive_ expression.

"It will do you well to remember that I'm not some weakling, mon ami," Canada said. "You should remember who I'm related to."

Romano swallowed nervously as Canada pulled away, the dark expression being replaced with a brighter one that was more typical for the Canadian.

"So, you wanted to take me to eat some 'real' food?" Canada prompted.

"S-si," Romano said. "This way."

He tried to fight off the blush that spread across his cheeks. Seeing Canada like that… He wouldn't mind seeing that again. He found himself thinking of more scenarios where he could see Canada like that.

Needless to say, his blush only got worse.

…

England had witnessed the scene between Canada and Romano, and he couldn't help but be reminded of France. He hated the fact that Canada was channelling his French side, but that would certainly explain why Canada was suddenly so noticed.

It was wrong. Canada was supposed to be quiet and polite, not… He wasn't supposed to surround himself with nations that would end up being nothing but a bad influence on him. Especially if that meant that Canada was rejecting his family, when the Canadian usually wanted nothing more than to be acknowledged by them.

He knew that he would need to confront Canada about this, but it wouldn't be wise to do it with Romano around. He would need to get Canada on his own.


	23. Chapter 22: Your Breasts are Mine

**Thanks to Time Turner, Annette, Holly, Kaydiane, Alllans, blue-raspberry-lemonade, Simpleminji, SansTheLanguage218 and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 22: Your Breasts are Mine**

Canada and Romano were walking back to the room with the piano, Canada wanting to continue his lesson, and Romano wanting to make sure that Austria didn't try anything with Canada, though he didn't admit it out loud.

It was a comfortable silence, the two of them so familiar with each other that nothing could cause any awkwardness.

Well, _almost_ nothing.

Canada yelped when he was suddenly tackled from behind, hands grabbing his chest.

"Your breasts belong to Korea, da-ze!"

"Bastard!" Romano shouted, rounding on the Korean. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Claiming Canada's breasts for Korea," Korea said, shrugging. "You know, Canada originated in Korea."

"And how the _hell_ do you figure that?" Romano snarled.

"Because all things originated in Korea."

"Um, K-Korea," Canada stuttered, blushing furiously. "Could you let go?"

Korea snickered, before releasing the Canadian's chest. Canada sighed in relief, before yelping when Korea pulled his curl.

"You bastard!" Romano shouted, chasing after the fleeing Korean. "We had a deal! No one touches anyone else's curls."

As Romano chased the Korean away, Canada slumped against the wall, his face red and pulse racing. He was well aware of Korea's tendency to 'claim' someone's breasts, but that was usually reserved for Japan and China. Why did Korea do that to _Canada_?

"Matthew?" someone asked, and Canada looked up to see England. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah," Canada said. "I just… I just need a moment…"

"I wanted to speak to you."

Canada swallowed nervously. Those words reminded him of his conversation with France the other day. He really didn't want to speak with England if that was the case, but knew that he wouldn't be able to turn him away.

"About what?" Canada asked.

"First, it's about how you completely disregard your family," England said. "The whole week, you've been avoiding and ignoring us."

"I d-didn't…"

"Furthermore, I've noticed that you seem to be taking after the frog. Whoring yourself out to nations…"

"What?!" Canada asked, horrified.

"What other explanation is there for other nations suddenly paying attention to you?" England asked.

Canada simply stared at England, his mouth agape. First France accused his friends of only using him, now England accused him of…

"You're wrong," Canada said. "I would _never_ do something like that."

"I have eyes, Matthew. I see the way they look at you. And I saw you tapping into your French side."

"I… I was… You're wrong."

And instead of simply allowing it to continue as he normally would, Canada turned and fled. He couldn't stand the accusations. How could England even _think_ that of him?

As he was running, he ran past Korea and Romano, who were wrestling on the ground, pulling each other's curls. Canada didn't look back, and the two stared after him, not releasing the other's curl.

"What's going on?" Korea asked.

"I don't know," Romano said, releasing Korea's curl. "But I think we need to find out, before he does something stupid."

The two scrambled after the Canadian, and when they caught up to him, they were both surprised to see tears streaming down his face.

"What happened?" Romano asked. "Who do I have to sic the mafia after?"

"You know, the mafia…" Korea started.

"Zip it," Romano snapped, gaze focused on Canada.

"I-I just…" Canada stuttered. "I… H-how c-could h-he s-say… W-why w-w-would h-he…?"

Canada sobbed, and Korea wrapped the Canadian in a hug, earning a glare from Romano.

"Shh," Korea soothed, rubbing the Canadian's back. "Everything will be alright. You don't have to cry, okay? Crying originated in North Korea, and you don't want that. Smile. It originated in _South_ Korea."

Canada's mouth twitched, and he sniffed, the crying not ceasing.

"Which bastard do I need to kill?" Romano asked.

Canada shook his head, and it looked as though he was having difficulty speaking. The other two shared a look.

"Too bad it's too early to get a drink," Romano said.

"Says who?" Korea asked.

"If we go drinking now, we'd only look pathetic," Romano said. "Kind of like the English bastard."

Both of them noticed that Canada flinched at the word 'English', telling them _exactly_ who to blame for the Canadian's current state.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Korea asked.

Romano looked as though his next statement would pain him.

"Let's go see if there's a hockey match on TV," Romano said.

Canada perked up, looking at Romano with wide eyes.

"We can go to my room, da-ze!" Korea said, starting to pull Canada away.

Romano hung back, removing his cell phone. He dialled a number reserved for extreme emergencies.

"What is it, Romano?"

"I need your help," Romano said. "England said or did something that really upset Canada."

"What did he do?"

"I don't know. Matteo can barely talk."

There was silence for a moment.

"I will have a little talk with England."

"Good."

Romano hung up the phone as he hurried to catch up with Canada and Korea. He didn't want to know what would happen if he left the two of them alone.

…

England was walking back to his room. He didn't feel guilty about what he said to Canada. It had to be said. He didn't spend all those years raising the boy, just for him to take after France.

England felt a chill go down his spine, and he stopped. He looked behind him and saw Russia, wearing his usual smile, though it seemed a few degrees colder, and he could almost _see_ he other's 'aura of malice'.

"Privet, England," Russia said, and England saw for the first time that Russia had his pipe out. "I heard something from Romano. He said that you said something to Matvey that upset him so much that he can't even speak. Is this true?"

England took a step back, wondering if he should try to defend himself. Russia only stepped closer.

"Tell me, what exactly did you say to Matvey?" Russia said.

And England couldn't say anything to justify himself.

 **Russia and Romano are both aware of the other's affections towards Canada, and have reached a truce. Russia is the only person that Romano knows about that would happily attack England for saying something bad to Canada. Actually, he wouldn't need much of a reason.**

 **And one more thing: Happy New Year!**


	24. Chapter 23: Not a Scary Vampire

**Thanks to Silver, fishstick1999, Cute Koneko Chan, Time Turner, Annette, Simpleminji, Mr. Sleep is Life, SansTheLanguage218, comwiz, Bibi02846, unknownwolf1996 and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 23: Not a Scary Vampire**

Canada sighed, on his way towards his own room. He felt better after watching the hockey match, even if his team didn't play, but he still couldn't shake off what England said.

"Look out!"

Canada had been looking down, but he looked up when he heard the warning, right before being sent to the ground with someone else's weight on top of him.

Canada looked down to see strawberry blond hair and a little top hat. The other was panting heavily, as though he had run a marathon.

"Are you okay?" Canada asked.

"Da," the other said. "One of my spells went wrong. I've been running without being able to stop for the last hour. I knew I had to collide with something to stop, but…"

"It would have hurt," Canada finished. "Well, it's over now."

The other nation lifted his head, and Canada was startled to see red eyes looking up at him. The other was still panting, his face flushed, and he smiled, revealing a fang.

"Um, you're Romania, right?" Canada asked.

"Da," Romania responded. "And you're one of Arthur's former colonies, right?"

"Y-yeah," Canada said, feeling a pang at the reminder of England. "Um, can you get off me please?"

"Nu. I'm tired, and you're comfy."

Canada blushed a little, and he waited for Romania to get his heart rate down, which Canada could feel. He was starting to believe more and more in magic, and could see that Romania had indeed run a lot.

Canada saw a flash over them, and he blinked his eyes in surprise.

"What was that?" he asked.

Romania tilted his head up, seeing that Canada was staring at the ceiling. He turned his attention to the ceiling as well, seeing one of his fairies hovering around. It wasn't unusual for the Romanian, but as far as he knew, Canada couldn't see them.

"What was what?" Romania asked.

"I thought I saw a flash," Canada said.

Romania frowned, and he motioned for the fairy to come closer. As she did, Canada gasped.

"Again!" Canada said.

"Canada, have you seen things like this before?" Romania asked. "Around me, Arthur or Lukas?"

Canada blinked, before he frowned.

"I guess," Canada said. "It's usually flashes of light, but sometimes I think I see shadowy figures. Sometimes smoky."

Romania frowned, studying the Canadian. He particularly focused on the other's eyes. He could see that they were half-opened, and his eyes widened when he realised that Canada had a bit of magic about him.

"Canada, what do you think about magic?" Romania asked.

Canada blinked, surprised by the suddenness of the question.

"I don't know," Canada said. "I know that Scotland and the others said they used a spell on me, and I think the spell's working, but…"

"You still have your doubts," Romania finished. "What if I can show you that magic is real?"

"Why would you want to?"

"Because I think you might have a little bit of magic in you, and we're going to awaken it," Romania said, pushing himself to his feet. "Come on, we'll find Arthur and Lukas…"

"Not Arthur!" Canada said, startling the Romanian. "Please, not England."

"Okay…" Romania said, a little unsure. "Norway?"

Canada nodded, and Romania helped him to his feet, before dragging him off, probably to find Norway.

…

Norway sighed in frustration when he heard excited knocking on his door. He didn't feel like dealing with Denmark that day. But when he opened the door, it wasn't to see Denmark, but an excited Romania, and Canada was behind him.

Norway felt a sense of rage and jealousy, but kept his face stoic.

"Lukas, guess what!" Romania said. "Canada might have the Sight."

Norway blinked, looking at Canada. He could forgive Romania for the intrusion and having his hand around Canada's wrist.

"I suspected," Norway said. "You saw one of my fairies yesterday, didn't you?"

"I don't know," Canada said. "I saw _something_."

"Something is better than nothing," Norway said. "Now, come in."

Romania and Canada entered, and Norway closed the door.

"How much do you believe of magic?" Norway asked.

"I'm not sure," Canada said. "Maybe a little."

"He said that Scotland and the others cast a spell on him, and it might be working," Romania said.

"Which spell was it?" Norway asked.

"Just something that would make people notice me more," Canada said. "I'm tired of being invisible."

Romania and Norway exchanged a look. They knew what type of spell that was. They didn't comment on it, knowing that Canada didn't want to discuss his invisibility.

But resorting to magic, even if he had his doubts? Both Norway and Romania felt they needed to have a word with England.

"How would you say is it working?" Norway asked.

"Well, I've spoken to more people this week than I've spoken to in a year…" Canada said.

Norway and Romania exchanged another look. That would not do.

"But you still have doubts?" Norway prompted.

"Well… It seems too good to be true, to be honest. And England doesn't really help in making it seem believable."

"England has a tendency to mess up when he's angry," Norway said. "When he's calm and thinking rationally – which isn't that often – he can be pretty good."

"I know what we can do," Romania said.

Romania went to whisper into Norway's ear, and Norway felt a little sorry for Canada, but he had to admit, that was a good way to go about it.

He summoned his troll, and Canada reacted to the flash of light that he saw, but didn't seem to see the troll otherwise.

But when the troll grabbed him by the ankle and hung him upside down, Canada became _very_ aware of his presence.

"W-what's going on?" Canada asked.

"Focus on where you think my troll is," Norway said. "And try to describe him."

Canada swallowed nervously, and tried to do as told. At first he could only see a blurry outline, but soon more features came into view.

"Green," Canada said. "Big. With a beard?"

Canada was placed on the couch, and he stared at the creature. It was still a bit fuzzy, but there nonetheless.

"Don't worry," Romania said, popping into the Canadian's line of sight. "Once we're through, you won't _ever_ have a problem with magic again."

 **This wasn't what I had in mind, but I don't plan ahead, so this works fine.**


	25. Chapter 24: Shiver

**Thanks to Margaret, comwiz, SansTheLanguage218, Simpleminji, 1 and Lottie's Tsubasa for reviewing.**

 **I know that a lot of you wanted to see the magic lesson continue. Sorry! But there might be another lesson in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 24: Shiver**

Canada sighed, walking towards the meeting room. After having two days without meetings, this was the worst. And it was a Friday, which meant he was in even less of a mood to go to the meeting.

Not to mention, he'd be in the same room as England, France and America again, and it was almost guaranteed that one of them would try to force him to have lunch with them again, or would confront him about his new friends which would lead to either an unfair accusation or…

Or a potential wake-up call.

He didn't like the accusations that his friends weren't his friends. That they were just using him. But he couldn't help but wonder if it was true. Were they really taking advantage of him?

He didn't want to think so. The previous day, Korea and Romano had let him watch hockey with them, not because _they_ wanted to, but because they wanted to cheer him up. And Austria offered to teach him the piano after seeing that Canada had an interest in it.

Where in those scenarios was he being used?

"A-are you alright?" a nervous voice asked, snapping Canada out of his thoughts. "You seem a little upset."

Canada hadn't noticed that Latvia had been walking in front of him, and the younger-looking nation had probably been checking over his shoulder, as he often did. So he had obviously seen Canada being upset.

"It's nothing," Canada said, smiling softly at the smaller nation. "Anyway, how are you doing?"

"Um, I'm doing well," Latvia said. "Mr R-Russia hasn't bothered me yet, after all."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Canada didn't bother trying to explain to the Baltic that Russia wasn't that bad. He knew that if anyone had seen the dark side of Russia, it was the three Baltics. So he kept quiet about that.

"Um, Mr Canada," Latvia said, startling Canada from his thoughts. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course," Canada said, smiling kindly.

"Is there someone you like?" Latvia asked.

Canada blinked in surprise. It seemed as though _everyone_ wanted to know that.

"Not romantically," Canada said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're too nice to be alone," Latvia said. "I-I w-was thinking that… well, I might help you if you like someone, but…"

Canada smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Latvia," Canada said. "I appreciate the gesture."

Latvia smiled, and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence. The silence was broken when someone else approached.

"Canada? Latvia?"

The two turned to see Lithuania and Estonia. Lithuania was the one that spoke, and he looked between the two younger nations with a confused expression on his face.

"Bonjour," Canada greeted. "How are the two of you doing?"

"I'm doing well," Estonia said as he and Lithuania fell into step with Canada and Latvia.

"Y-yeah," Lithuania said. "I'm doing alright as well."

"Has Russia been bothering you again?" Canada asked, looking at the Lithuanian with concern.

"N-no. It's just…"

"Don't worry about it," Estonia interrupted. "It's just Toris being Toris."

"O-okay," Canada said, a little unsure. "Anyway, thanks for fixing my phone again Estonia."

"It's no problem. I was more than happy to help."

"Um, C-Canada," Lithuania said, "would you like to sit with us at the meeting today?"

Estonia looked at Lithuania with surprise, but Canada only smiled.

"If you don't mind, I'd like that," Canada said. "At least it saves me the trouble this time of finding a seat."

Lithuania smiled, and Estonia sighed. The middle Baltic knew about the elder's crush, and he supposed that it was a good thing that the younger hadn't picked up on it, otherwise Canada would already know about it.

Latvia, meanwhile, was thinking about nations that could be a good match for Canada. He really didn't want the North American to be alone. Canada didn't deserve it. He had always been so nice to Latvia…

The four lapsed into a comfortable silence as they continued their journey to the meeting room. All four of them hoped that this meeting wouldn't be so stressful, but they all knew that that was too much to hope for. The very definition of world meetings was 'stressful'.

When the four arrived, Canada immediately noticed England, sporting a black eye, a bruised cheek and a split lip. He immediately felt concerned, and his eyes darted around, finally spotting England's brothers.

The other UK brothers looked amused as they looked at England, but there wasn't a hint of smugness, which meant that they weren't the ones responsible. But who else?

Canada searched around, finally spotting a smug Russian. He decided that whatever England did to anger Russia, he probably deserved the punishment.

The four took their seats, Lithuania making sure that he sat next to Canada. The other seat next to Canada remained empty.

However, it wasn't long before someone else sat next to him, and Canada smiled when he saw her.

"Hi Rosa," Canada greeted. "How are you?"

"Tired," Mexico said. "I've been trying to stop an argument between Argentina and Chile for the last two days. Don't ask me how I was sucked into it. So, what did you do the last two days?"

"Um, well, I spent some time with Australia and New Zealand, then Romano joined us for lunch, and then Hong Kong and Macau joined us for a movie. That happened Wednesday. Yesterday, Belgium and I had a bake-off to see whether pancakes or waffles are better, then Austria gave me some piano lessons, then I watched some hockey with Korea and Romano, and then Norway and Romania… Um, it's a bit difficult to explain what we did."

"Nothing too naughty, I hope," Mexico joked.

Canada's cheeks became red.

"Of course not!" he sputtered. "It was perfectly innocent."

Mexico was surprised to hear how much Canada had done, but she was happy nonetheless.

"I'm joking," she said. "But I'm glad you're making friends. See? You don't need the stupid gringo."

Canada smiled, thinking that he should probably ask for that spell at the next conference as well.


	26. Chapter 25: Brothers Reunited

**Thanks to Time Turner, C'Riverblade, Simpleminji and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing.**

 **Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. Would you guys be okay with cameos from non-official characters? There are already a few mentions, but would you guys be okay with a brief cameo? Though, those would come after the introduction chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 25: Brothers Reunited**

There was a collective sigh of relief when Germany called a lunch break. Things were extremely tense, mostly because of England, France and America, though England wasn't that active in that day's meeting. It probably had something to do with the current state of his face. And as it turned out, he was having difficulty when it came to using his left arm.

And Mexico and Russia teamed up against America, and the UK brothers made sure to involve France in their fights since England wasn't interested. And Monaco also fought against France, which was completely surprising. Belgium and Netherlands had also started a fight, but it was all in Dutch, so whatever they were fighting about was a mystery.

Canada waited until most of the nations had filed out, since he was still a little wary about being jostled around because no one could see him. He had even been trampled a few times and had to go to the hospital because of broken bones.

"Vinland."

Canada turned to see Norway and Iceland, and he smiled when he saw them.

"Hey," he greeted. "Can I help with something?"

"We were wondering if you would like to have lunch with the two of us," Iceland said. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

Canada's smile widened, and he nodded his head.

"Sure," he said. "I would love to."

He stood, and just as he was about to leave with the two Nordics, he felt someone grab him by the back of the shirt, pulling him back. He yelped as he collided with a strong chest and arms wrapped around him.

"You're coming to McDonald's with me this time," America said.

"America," Norway said, his voice cold, "let go of Canada. He already agreed to go to lunch with _us_."

"And since when are _you_ friends?" America scoffed.

"Tell me, America, do you know that you're the younger brother?" Iceland asked. "That Canada used to be _our_ little brother?"

"And you abandoned him."

"Al…" Canada started.

"America," Norway said, "you are aware of our history, right? About the Viking age? I think Arthur still gets nightmares from back then. And you should know what Vikings are like. Are you sure you want to pick a fight with _us_?"

"You're bluffing…" America said.

"Do you want to test us?" Iceland asked.

Canada felt the arms around him loosen, and Iceland and Norway dragged him away from America.

"I'm glad you understand," Norway said. "We'll be leaving now."

Iceland and Norway dragged Canada away, and he was unaware of the cold glare Norway sent the rest of the room. No one dared approach at the moment, though several wanted to. But they had also heard the threat Norway and Iceland made to America. And the only ones willing to pick a fight with the two former Vikings were former Vikings themselves, but they had no desire to do so.

…

The three were at a café, silence surrounding them. It was a little awkward, since they hadn't spent any time together as brothers in a long time. They didn't really know how to start a conversation.

"So," Canada started, "how have you been doing since you left?"

The atmosphere immediately grew tenser, and Canada immediately apologised.

"It's alright," Norway said. "It wasn't your fault."

Iceland sighed, looking towards Canada. He wished that they had taken the younger nation with them all those years ago. They could have spent so much time together. They could have been a family. They could have been friends.

They could have been more.

He had been watching Vinland as he became New France, and finally Canada. He had seen as the Icelandic and Norwegian influence became mixed with French and English, and the French influence was definitely visible while the English influence was seen in how restrained Canada was. And to think the Canadian sitting with them was the same child they had found all those years ago.

He had grown up nicely.

Of course, Iceland was a little irked when he realised that Canada looked older than him, even though he was the younger. It was so unfair!

"Is something wrong?" Canada asked, looking at Iceland.

He blushed when he realised that he had been spacing out, and he cleared his throat.

"I'm fine," Iceland said. "So, what were you saying?"

Iceland listened closely this time, paying attention to hear what Canada had to say about his life. But as he listened, he couldn't help but think that it was a little sad, and he felt angry with France and England.

They should have taken him with them.

…

"Remind me again why we let Canada go with those bastards," Romano grumbled.

"Matthew said that he was originally Norway and Iceland's little brother," New Zealand sighed. "I guess they wanted to make up for lost time."

Romano, Australia, New Zealand and Hong Kong were sitting at the lunch table together. A lot of other nations were staring at them oddly, since only Australia and New Zealand usually spent time together. They didn't really see the oddness, though. They all had one thing in common.

They were all in love with Canada.

"What if they try to make a move?" Hong Kong asked. "You should realise that they both have feelings for Canada as well."

"They won't try anything while they're together," New Zealand said. "I don't think they're a threat for now."

Australia was unusually silent as he listened to the others. He had been thinking about it; New Zealand was Canada's brother, Hong Kong was Canada's brother, Norway and Iceland were Canada's brothers…

He had always thought the fact that they were brothers kept him from pursuing Canada, but hearing how the others were discussing their interests in Canada, he decided that perhaps he could also pursue Canada. He stood as much of a chance as New Zealand and Hong Kong.

And he would make sure that he healed Canada's wounds.

 **I'm currently trying to figure out whether South Africans are tough or the French are wimps. Those that read HCSS and Ve, We Totally Fooled You know that I sprained my ankle (badly, I'll admit). Most South Africans I've met know at least how to treat something like this, while my three French colleagues with me (who are much older) had to be instructed by me (and a pharmacist). They also kept telling me to go to a doctor, which I explained wasn't necessary yet. I explained that it's not the first time this has happened, and if a week passed without improvement,** _ **then**_ **I'll go to the doctor. A South African would usually accept this argument. But I eventually relented to see the nurse (I'm currently a language assistant at a high school), and she gave my foot one look before instructing me to go to the hospital for x-rays. Since she's professional, I trusted her opinion. The doctors gave it one look and decided on a cast. Normally, you'd only get a cast in South Africa if you fractured something or tore the ligaments, and a lot of the time they settle for a moonboot. But the most baffling part? Three weeks' sick leave! For a sprained ankle?! In South Africa, you'd only receive sick leave for that if you had an operation (or you had to see a doctor/specialist about it), and even then, you normally get a maximum of one week. My sister finds this whole thing** _ **very**_ **amusing, and says they are wimps for giving me this much time off. Or thinking that I** _ **need**_ **this much time off. My personal experience has taught me that the best way to treat it is to keep moving. Now I'm stuck with the cast, and I feel that all my progress was lost (I was** _ **just**_ **able to place some weight on the foot, and could go short distances without the crutches, and now I can't do that because the cast was set in an uncomfortable angle that makes me unable to step on the foot, and I'm even** _ **more**_ **dependant on the crutches than I was when I first sprained it). Also, how should one feel if the doctors look at the injured ankle and describe it as 'magnifique'?**


	27. Chapter 26: Gentle Giant

**Thanks to Arlene, Ella, Time Turner, C'Riverblade, SansTheLanguage218, and three anons for reviewing.**

 **Also, thanks for the concern about the ankle, but why is it always guest reviews that need to be answered? *sigh* Anyway, it wasn't the school I'm working for that gave the sick leave, but the** _ **doctor**_ **. And considering the fact that it took me two days to place weight on the ball of the foot,** _ **with**_ **crutches, even after icing, and placing it under the showerhead and alternating between hot and cold water (no microwave), I'd say it's pretty bad. Three days later, the foot was very swollen (but at least no longer looked as though I had an egg attached to my foot), and one side had a large purple bruise the length of my middle finger and width of two fingers, and the other side had a black bruise that's the same width, but the length of my thumb, and where it was swollen, it was a blue colour. So… I'd say that's pretty bad. Especially considering I'm a relatively fast healer (the biggest mercy for a klutz).**

 **Also, Harmony isn't very patient if she's forced to be a patient, and also tends to speak in third person when really annoyed. And Harmony doesn't have a lot of people to rant to at the moment, so she hopes that you'll be patient.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 26: Gentle Giant**

The three of them were on their way back to the meeting room, feeling satisfied that they knew more about each other, though Iceland and Norway were still guilty about not sharing those years with Canada.

Canada was just happy to know that they didn't _want_ to leave him, and that they never forgot about him. It didn't completely heal his oldest scars, but it at least made them more bearable. There was still a long way to go before he could be completely healed, though.

"Norway, Iceland."

The three turned to see Sweden approaching, eyes fixed on Canada as he came closer.

"What is it?" Norway asked.

"I haven't seen Peter or John for a while," Sweden said. "And I haven't heard anything about any of the other micronations."

"You think they could be causing trouble?" Iceland asked.

"It's possible," Sweden said. "Why are you two with Canada?"

"Remember when we told you about the child we found long ago?" Norway asked. "Vinland?"

Sweden nodded, before he made a sound of understanding. He turned to Canada.

"You could have been a Nordic," Sweden said.

"Y-yeah," Canada said, looking away.

"I guess it makes sense now," Sweden continued.

"What makes sense?"

"Why you're such a berserker on the ice."

At the mention of hockey, Canada suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah," Canada said, "I spoke to Czech and Slovakia. We thought of having one large game between all the hockey nations before this conference is over. We'll split into two teams. What do you three think?"

"Not a bad idea," Norway mused. "It'll provide a nice means of relaxation for all of us. Well?"

Iceland and Sweden nodded their heads, and Canada beamed.

"Great," Canada said. "We have enough players for one team, at least. I still need to speak to Russia about it. Will you talk to Denmark and Finland?"

"Of course," Sweden said.

"Great."

"Weren't you looking for Sealand and Ladonia?" Iceland asked, looking at Sweden.

"If you want, I can give Molossia a call," Canada offered.

"Don't worry," Sweden said. "They should be in the meeting room soon. Hopefully without causing trouble."

The micronations were allowed to attend these meetings, simply because they couldn't be trusted to keep to their own devices for such a long period of time. As long as they didn't cause problems they could stay, and even state their opinion upon occasion. The micronations, of course, were very happy for this opportunity, as they saw it as one step closer to being recognised as official nations.

The four lapsed into silence, none of them particularly loud nations. They continued on their way to the meeting room, and upon arrival separated, the three Nordics going towards their seats together while Canada went to his seat between Lithuania and Mexico.

Sweden didn't mind the thought of playing one large hockey game, since he would see Canada go berserk on the ice. And there was a 50/50 chance of him playing with or against Canada. And both possibilities excited him.

Though he normally enjoyed playing against Canada, the thought of them being on the same team was also thrilling. He could see the berserker side when it wasn't directly aimed at him.

When Sweden had first played against Canada, he had almost felt sorry for the meek-looking nation. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back, and he didn't want to damage the other emotionally. But as it turned out, Canada was a completely different person on the ice, and while Sweden had been contemplating showing the other mercy, Canada had none to spare.

It was around that time that Sweden started to develop a crush on Canada.

He had often found it annoying that he couldn't show his emotions very well, but when it came to Canada, he was glad. As far as he knew, no one had managed to pick up on his crush, and he intended for it to stay that way.

Though hearing that Canada was once Norway and Iceland's brother made him understand more of the Canadian. That would explain how the other was able to go berserk, and it also explained Canada's unusual eye colour. He was supposed to be America's brother, but their biggest difference was the eyes.

He had always wondered what caused the dramatic difference.

Sweden turned his attention away from Canada to scan the room for his micronation and adopted micronation, and he sighed in relief when he found them, sitting in the corner with the others. Once that was done, Sweden turned his attention back to Canada.

It would seem that he would be practicing his hockey for the game.

…

America glared at Canada, angry at the other. He didn't like how popular Canada was becoming. The other was supposed to be in America's shadow, not basking in the attention of all the other nations.

America wasn't as dense as everyone thought he was, especially regarding Canada. He had seen how others liked Canada more than him. Canada was sweet and gentle, while America was loud and brash. But America was the stronger one, and he was more spontaneous, while Canada was shier.

It had been easy for America to place attention onto himself.

He had made sure that he came across as friendlier, and that the nations would benefit if they had an alliance with him, more than they would have if they had an alliance with Canada. But America had failed in some regards: Netherlands and Ukraine, for example.

But now there were even _more_ nations that paid attention to Canada. He even saw Canada sitting next to Lithuania, and he _would_ have gone to intimidate the Baltic a little if Canada hadn't been sitting there – he wasn't supposed to know about what America was doing – and if Mexico wasn't sitting on the other side of Canada.

He knew that Mexico was very fond of Canada, since he was basically the exact opposite of America. And America knew how violent she was, especially when angry.

America had to make sure that Canada remained in his shadow as well as relied on America for company. And America knew that bullying Canada wouldn't be a good idea for those purposes, so he would need to go to all the nations that Canada's been seeing in the past week.

Far too many for America's tastes.

 **Remember the poll. Friday, I'll put up the second poll, so if you haven't voted yet, you have until Friday.**


	28. Chapter 27: Little Sister

**Thanks to fishstick1999, LunaMoon1218, Time Turner, C'Riverblade, Bibi02846 and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 27: Little Sister**

Canada was listening attentively and taking notes as Germany gave a lecture about safety procedures. He didn't quite understand why they were discussing that, since nations had lived long enough to know how to protect themselves, but Canada paid attention nonetheless.

And it was a good thing he was attentive, since Germany kept looking his way. He had seen the larger blond yell at Italy for not paying attention at meetings and didn't want to be on the receiving end of Germany's anger.

His attention was drawn away, however, when he felt something at his legs, and he looked under the table to see a pair of green eyes staring back at him.

He blinked in surprise, wondering what the little girl was doing under the table.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his voice even quieter than usual so as not to bother anyone sitting around him.

"You're Canada, right?" the little girl asked.

Canada nodded, and to his surprise the girl started to climb onto his lap.

It was awkward, sitting with a little girl on his lap. The nations sitting around him noticed his discomfort, and they all either smiled or chuckled.

Canada was more than a little confused. Why was she sitting there?

"Australia's being annoying," the little girl said, adjusting so that both she and Canada were comfortable.

That's when he noticed the accent, and he realised that the hairstyle seemed familiar as well. He looked over towards Australia, noticing an empty seat next to him. Australia also seemed amused.

"You're Wy," he said.

The girl nodded, finally finding a comfortable position.

"Um, so, _why_ are you sitting on my lap?" Canada asked.

"You see Jett as a brother, right?" Wy asked.

"Yeah."

"Then by extension, you should see me as a sister," Wy said. "Jason also talks about you, and how he wishes that he was a Canadian micronation instead."

Canada blushed, not knowing what to say to that.

"And I was thinking that it was high time I get to know you," Wy said. "I didn't know how to approach you outside the meeting, so this was the next best choice."

Canada sighed. He, like all the other nations, were well aware of the fact that micronations tended to come up with some crazy ideas. He also knew that their sense of logic was a little different from pretty much everyone else in the entire world. He also knew better than to start an argument with a micronation, so he turned his attention back to the meeting.

He was half relieved that Germany hadn't yelled at him for being distracted, before the relief turned to panic, fearing that he might have been invisible again. But as he had been busy with Wy, he didn't notice that Germany had finished his presentation, only to be replaced by America.

 _Now_ would have been a good time for a distraction.

"It's cute," Mexico said, startling Canada.

"What?" he asked.

"The way she just sits on your lap," Mexico explained. "And the way she wanted you to adopt her as a little sister."

Wy didn't pay attention to the nations around her, having torn out a page from Canada's notepad as quietly as she could and drawing a picture.

Lithuania had also witnessed the scene, and he was happy when he heard that Canada only saw Australia as a brother. That meant at least one nation that Canada wouldn't be interested in.

But there was still Russia to deal with.

Lithuania knew that Russia liked Canada, and Russia knew that Lithuania liked him too. And Russia might have been shy about letting Canada know about his feelings, but there was no way that he would allow someone else to get close to Canada.

He wondered if that was what had happened to England.

…

Australia kept watch over Canada. He couldn't help but think that it was adorable when Wy had gone over to sit on his lap. The girl often liked to pretend that she was mature, so seeing her act more like a child was incredibly endearing.

Not only was Canada good with animals, but he also seemed to be good with kids. As though Australia didn't have enough reasons to love the Canadian. He wondered what else he could learn about Matthew.

He glanced over towards England and frowned. During the break, Romano had explained what had happened the previous day, or at least what the Italian had managed to deduce. He needed to know what England had said and why.

And then he would dispense his own brand of justice.

…

England's body felt as though it had definitely gone through the ringer. And after being beaten up by Russia, it was understandable.

He couldn't help but think about his conversation with Canada the previous day, the reason for his current state. He was sure that Canada wouldn't have told anyone, since he had been raised to not want to burden anyone with his problems, so he couldn't place the blame on Canada.

He would figure that part out later.

But what he was focusing on at that moment was Canada's reaction to the accusation. It was disbelief, hurt and shock. There was a possibility that Canada hadn't in fact been seducing anyone.

At least not consciously.

England remembered how charming Canada could be, in spite of his reserved nature, or perhaps it was _because_ of his reserved nature. He knew that anyone would have been able to take Canada away from him.

And after losing America, he refused to allow it to happen with Canada.

And it had worked, for the most part. If one perceived something as true, then eventually it became true. And that was how it worked with Canada's invisibility.

Yes, England deliberately bumped into Canada, pretending as though he never saw him. Yes, England deliberately mistook Canada for America. Yes, England deliberately acted as though he forgot about Canada's very existence. And when he pretended as though he suddenly remembered Canada, the look the boy gave him made it worthwhile. It convinced him that Canada still needed England.

England ignored him for Canada's own good.

 **Good news is, the cast is off! Still need to walk around with a moonboot, but it's better than the cast. I had to make it clear that the cast was actually hurting me (I still needed to go to the bathroom, and every time I moved, the weight of the cast would press on my ankle). Also, I was right about the little progress I had made being lost. Crutches are still necessary, and I can't even manage one meter without one, while I could go to the kitchen or bathroom without crutches before getting the cast.**

 **And remember, the new poll comes out today, so be sure to vote for the nations you guys want with Canada, or even just those you'd like to see interacting with Canada more (ship-wise, since those that aren't among the suitors would have to be requested in reviews).**


	29. Chapter 28: Gun Control

**Thanks to Time Turner, Laura, RICEBALL300, SansTheLanguage218, Forever Prosperous, C'Riverblade and ZinniaSepia for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 28: Gun Control**

Canada smiled in relief as the day's meeting had been called to an end. He nudged Wy, who had fallen asleep, with his shoulder. The girl blinked her eyes slowly before turning to Canada.

"You're really comfy," Wy said. "Did you know that?"

"I suppose that that's why Kuma likes to be in my lap," Canada said, smiling.

"Where is your bear today, anyway?"

"He doesn't like to be in meetings the whole day."

"Who does?"

Matthew chuckled, and the girl climbed off of his lap.

"I better get back to Australia," Wy said. "We should really do this again."

Canada nodded, and he watched the girl return to her guardian. He was about to leave, when he saw a pair of green eyes staring at him, watching him closely.

Canada jumped and took a nervous step back, seeing Switzerland watching him closely.

"Oh, b-bonjour Switzerland," Canada said nervously. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"That little girl," Switzerland said, "who is she and why was she with you?"

"Oh, that's Wy. She's one of Australia's micronations. She figured that since Australia and I are like brothers to each other, she should be my sister, or something like that."

Switzerland nodded.

"It's nice if someone younger adopts you as their elder sibling," Switzerland said, smiling faintly. "Speaking of which, I don't have a problem if you're speaking with Liechtenstein."

"Eh?"

"In spite of who your family is, I know you wouldn't be a bad influence over her, and I know you won't try to hurt her. So I don't have a problem with you befriending her. She needs more friends, anyway."

Canada smiled, relieved that Switzerland wasn't mad at him for speaking with Liechtenstein at the meeting the other day.

"Anyway," Switzerland said. "What are you doing now?"

"Oh!" Canada said, eyes wide. "I arranged with Austria to teach me the piano. You're welcome to join us, if you want."

"I don't think so," Switzerland said. "By the way, I heard you're a great shot. You should come to the shooting range with Finland and I sometime."

"Okay, sounds great. It's been a while, so I might be rusty."

Switzerland smirked.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "You'll just need to get some practice again. Well, auf Wiedersehen."

Canada waved as Switzerland left, glad that he wouldn't get shot for befriending Liechtenstein. Well, he felt as though he hadn't befriended her _yet_. But she was a sweet girl, and he wouldn't mind having a friend like that.

He also wouldn't mind having a friend like Switzerland.

With a feeling of excitement, Canada made his way out of the room and towards where Austria was waiting for his lesson of the day.

…

As Switzerland was heading back to his room, he couldn't help but think about the Canadian. There was a time when the other was extremely low on his radar – he was quiet, he allowed people to walk all over him, he was submissive, and Switzerland believed him to be weak. He had a hard enough time trying to get Japan to state his honest opinion; he didn't need to worry about Canada.

But then he heard a conversation between his two Germanic neighbours, Germany and Austria, in which Germany said that Canada was a demon. That started to pique Switzerland's interest a little, and he also managed to learn that the Canadian was good with guns.

He tried to find out more.

Some of the things he found out about Canada contradicted everything he's seen. He couldn't imagine Canada being all the things Germany (among others) described. But then came the day Finland invited him to watch a hockey match between Sweden and Canada.

He could finally understand why Germany called him a demon.

But what triggered the Canadian's switch in personality? Why was he only assertive on the battlefield and the hockey rink? What made him like that?

Switzerland had secretly observed Canada during a few meetings, and he couldn't see anything at first. It took a few meetings, and Switzerland was about to give up and _demand_ that Canada tell him what the problem was.

But then came the day when Canada was placed next to America.

Switzerland saw as every time Canada tried to say something, America would interrupt in as loud and rude a way as possible. Switzerland had thought that America was being his usual annoying self, but when the general attention had diverted from America to the next speaker, Switzerland kept watch.

And it was when America thought that no one was looking at him that Switzerland saw it: a dark smirk as America looked towards Canada, who had buried his head in his arms. Switzerland didn't know whether or not the other was crying.

He started to watch the brothers' interactions outside of meetings as well, and also saw Canada's interactions with England and France. And Switzerland came to one conclusion: they were psychologically abusing him.

With what Switzerland had seen, the nations that Canada regarded as family were _deliberately_ ignoring him. They _deliberately_ made it seem as though they forgot him. And it had _definitely_ had an influence on Canada.

Among nations, perceptions had a way to become true. Canada perceived himself to be invisible, so eventually he _became_ invisible, or at least transparent. He was low on a lot of people's radars.

But he was also _high_ on the radar of certain nations, including Switzerland. Perhaps that was why England, France and America tended to frighten away any nation that wanted to get close to Canada. And those they couldn't frighten… Switzerland wasn't sure what they did with them, but they also stayed away.

But one thing that Switzerland noticed was that they didn't seem to be working _together_ , which made the entire situation even worse. That meant that the three of them each had the idea to do that to Canada.

Switzerland had noticed that other nations were making sure that those three didn't hurt Canada, and they kept Canada away from them. Many nations were using the opportunity to get closer to Canada.

And so would Switzerland.

 **Don't forget the poll, though I have to say, the response was quick and interesting.**


	30. Chapter 29: Dinner Together

**Thanks to Time Turner, SansTheLanguage218, Rin-isobu-walker and C'Riverblade for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 29: Dinner Together**

"Thank you once again," Canada said.

"Don't worry about it," Austria said. "It was my pleasure."

Canada smiled, before he left. Austria started to play something, and Canada smiled as he heard the beautiful music.

He contemplated where he should go, before his stomach growled. He blushed slightly, hoping that no one heard it, but luckily, there was no one around.

Or so he thought.

"Matteo!" a voice called out, before he was tackled by a smaller body.

He turned to see that the one that had tackle-hugged him was none other than Mexico.

"Hey Rosa," he said. "What's up?"

"It's Friday night," she said, a smirk on her face. "That calls for a proper dinner."

"Okay?"

"Spain bullied Romano and me to go with him to dinner. And I remember that we said we should have dinner sometime. So please? Could you save me from Spain?"

"Um, okay. When is Spain expecting you?"

"Now."

That was the warning she gave, before she started to drag him by his arm. He yelped, and he _tried_ to pull away in order to walk on his own, but Mexico giggled.

"Can you please let me walk?" Canada asked.

"You _are_ walking."

"You know what I mean. S'il vous plaît!"

She giggled again, but didn't release him until they reached the elevator. Canada glanced at her suspiciously as they waited for the elevator.

"What exactly has gotten into you?" Canada asked.

Mexico turned to him, an eerie smile on her face. Before she could answer, there was a _ding_ as the elevator arrived. The two North Americans entered the elevator before Canada rounded on her again.

"Well?" he prompted.

"I told you," Mexico said, "I don't want to have too much of Spain's attention focused on me. So I'm bringing you along."

"Wait," Canada said. "So, we're _joining_ Spain? I thought you wanted an excuse to avoid Spain?"

"He's actually been bothering me all week," Mexico said. "At this point, there _is_ no avoiding him. You're coming along to keep me sane."

Canada watched her for a moment before sighing. He wondered what Spain would do to her, exactly, that she couldn't continue avoiding him. He was actually starting to feel nervous.

The elevator opened, and the two had barely stepped out of it when Mexico was suddenly tackled by a certain Spaniard. Canada watched the scene with wide eyes.

"Chica!" Spain said. "I'm glad! I thought you'd abandon me again."

"Get off me," Mexico said, her voice completely deadpan. "If I _didn't_ come, I'd _never_ hear the end of it."

It was when Spain pulled away from Mexico that he realised that Canada was there. He blinked in confusion, before cocking his head to the side.

"I know you," Spain said. "You're France's old colony, si?"

"Y-yeah," Canada said. "I'm Canada."

Spain's face broke into a huge grin that had Canada taking a step back in slight fear.

"You're still as cute as you were when you were a little chico," Spain cooed. "I'm glad to see Inglaterra didn't ruin that. Have you noticed that most of his colonies lose their cuteness?"

Canada could feel his face heat up, and Spain cooed again at the sight.

"Are we going to dinner or what?" Romano's impatient voice snapped, and Canada only then realised that he was there.

"Aw, but Lovi…" Spain whined.

"Matteo is joining us," Mexico said, her voice betraying how tired she was.

If possible, Spain completely brightened, and he threw his arm around Canada's shoulder.

"Then let's vamos," Spain said, dragging Canada along behind him.

Romano and Mexico trailed behind them, the former shooting the latter a glare.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded.

"Spain likes cute things," Mexico said, shrugging. "And frankly, Canada is completely adorable. So I figured I'd bring him along to keep Spain's attention away from me."

"Do you want to scar Matteo for life?"

Mexico looked at him oddly for a moment, making him squirm under her gaze.

"Canada was raised by France and England, and he's America's brother," Mexico said. "I don't think that _Spain_ would be able to scar him for life after having dinner with him."

"Okay, when you put it that way…"

They had gone to a Mexican restaurant, much to Mexico's delight. Romano was grumbling about not going out for Italian when Canada offhandedly mentioned that the Italian they had had earlier the week had been good, unwittingly allowing Mexico to win the debate by reminding Romano that he already had Italian that week, and more importantly, that _Canada_ had had Italian that week.

"Oh, there's even paella," Spain said. "So, what are you all going to have?"

After giving their orders to the waiter, Spain immediately rounded on Canada.

"It's been a while since I saw you," Spain said. "How have you been?"

"I've been alright," Canada said. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. But please, tell me what you've been up to lately."

"Well, yesterday I had a little baking competition with Belgium. We were supposed to see which was better: pancakes or waffles. But none of the other nations could decide which was better."

"'Other nations'?" Spain questioned.

"Oh. Netherlands, Luxembourg, Wales, Scotland, Ireland, Australia, New Zealand, Czech, Slovakia and Molossia."

"That's a _lot_ of people," Mexico remarked.

Romano was a _little_ annoyed upon hearing who had gained an invitation.

"Why wasn't _I_ invited?" Romano asked.

"I'm sorry," Canada said, instantly nervous. "I didn't know you would want to…"

"You're so cute," Spain cooed, making Canada's face go red again. "I can understand Netherlands and Luxembourg joining, but the others?"

"Australia and New Zealand are kind of my brothers, and Scotland, Wales and Ireland are my uncles. Molossia is an American micronation, so he's also kind of my brother. And we're trying to get him and Luxembourg to spend more time together. I invited Czech because she's never really experienced pancakes with maple syrup before, and she brought Slovakia along."

"I'm like your sister," Mexico said, pouting. "Why didn't I get an invitation?"

"I also want to try it now," Spain said. "Why don't the three of us join you sometime?"

"Okay," Canada said. "I could make some for breakfast tomorrow."

"We could also invite Portugal," Mexico said, smirking slightly.

Spain didn't seem too happy with _that_ idea.

 **Don't forget the poll. And um… I was bitten by a plot bunny recently, and the only thing I'm really missing is a pairing. I'm kind of thinking PortIta or NorIta, but several other pairings are also flashing through my head. Tell me, which pairing would you like for an omegaverse? I would also kind of like the alpha to easily pass for a beta, so nothing like Germany, Russia or Sweden.**


	31. Chapter 30: Latin Breakfast

**Thanks to Related to Moon, Sideshow Cellophane 26, Rin-isobu-walker, SansTheLanguage218, 1, Simpleminji and YuiTarsis for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 30: Latin Breakfast**

This time, Canada was already awake when there was a knock on his door. He had been getting the ingredients ready when the arrival of his guests had been announced, and he quickly went to open the door.

Standing on the other side was Spain, a happy smile on his face, with a grumpy-looking Romano and Portugal behind him.

"Hola," Spain greeted. "Are we too early?"

"Si(m)!" Romano and Portugal snapped.

Canada laughed nervously.

"No, not at all," Canada said. "Please, come in. I was just about to start."

The three Mediterranean nations did so, and Canada closed the door behind them.

"Hello, Portugal," Canada greeted. "It's been a while."

"Sim, it has," Portugal said, before he yawned. "Desculpe. I don't really do mornings. Neither does Romano and normally, neither does Spain."

"It's a Mediterranean thing," Romano added.

Canada smiled and nodded, before he went to the kitchen area.

"Where's Rosa?" he asked, measuring the flour.

"We would have gone to fetch her," Portugal said, "but we all value our lives too much. She's not one for mornings either. Especially a Saturday."

Canada nodded his head, knowing that about the other North American. Portugal walked over towards him and leaned against a nearby wall.

"The last time we've really had a chance to talk was when you were still Arthur's colony," Portugal said. "How has it been since then?"

"I can't really complain," Canada said. "I ran into Macau the other day."

Portugal smiled at the mention of his former colony.

"He came with us to the movies with that other Asian bastard," Romano said. "The fireworks one."

"Hong Kong?" Portugal asked. "Wait, you went to the movies? When was this?"

"Wednesday."

"Is _that_ where you went during the meeting?" Spain asked.

"Si. Matteo was far more important than that poor excuse of a meeting."

Canada blushed at the compliment. He didn't notice the annoyed looks that crossed the faces of the Iberian brothers.

There was a knock on the door, and all four males turned towards it.

"That's probably Rosa," Canada muttered as Portugal walked closer.

Portugal opened the door revealing Mexico, her long hair for once not in its usual ponytail. She didn't look very happy, and the three Mediterraneans shared her feelings. Spain just did a better job at hiding it.

"Bonjour Mexique," Canada greeted. "Sleep well?"

"If it weren't for your pancakes, I'd _still_ be sleeping," Mexico said, walking to the couch and plopping down on it. "Why are you so cheerful in the morning?"

"Well, England never let us sleep in, so I got used to waking up early," Canada said. "And I'm also glad that you didn't come early, like Czech and Slovakia. That was a little embarrassing."

"How so?" Spain asked.

"I opened the door wearing nothing but my boxers."

Mexico burst out laughing, while the three Europeans widened their eyes.

"I forgot," Mexico said, "when you're in a warmer country, you only wear boxers as pyjamas."

"It's too hot otherwise," Canada said, shrugging.

"I would have _loved_ to see Czech's reaction," Mexico said. "That girl is way too serious."

Canada shrugged, finally pouring the first batch of batter in the frying pan.

Both North Americans were unaware that the three Europeans were now wishing that Spain had dragged them out of bed _earlier_ , if only to see the cute body of the Canadian.

Portugal watched Canada as he worked, occasionally listening in on Spain, Romano and Mexico's conversation. In all honesty, he wouldn't have come had Mexico not told him that it was to mess with Spain a little. She told him that his brother didn't really want him there, and naturally accepted it as an invitation to come. But he was glad.

He had actually forgotten who Canada was, having seen the boy so long ago, but the moment he saw the cute hair curl he knew. The other had grown up nicely, and he should probably thank England for that.

He also couldn't help but wish to learn a little more about the Canadian.

"You know," Spain said, "I kind of wish I went a little more north in North America. Perhaps you could have been my colony too, eh Canada?"

"Thank you!" Mexico shouted. "That's what I've been saying! I wanted Matteo to be my real brother."

Canada blushed, and Spain smiled when he saw that. He had always thought the Canadian was cute, and had felt jealous of France for getting the shy North American. However, he already had his hands full with his colonies, and he didn't want him to hate him. He also knew how France felt about his little colony and didn't want to risk their friendship.

And he was actually glad that he hadn't made Canada his colony. What he was feeling towards the younger nation at the moment would not have been considered healthy or safe if _he_ had been the one to raise the younger.

Age didn't matter too much to nations, unless the younger person looked _really_ young, such as a child. Some teenagers were also a little risky to have feelings for like Spain was feeling towards Canada. After all, nations could be far more mature than their age would imply, and also could be far more immature. Switzerland looked to be about eighteen while America looked to be about nineteen. Case closed.

So Spain didn't feel guilty about liking the younger nation. Not at all.

The same could be said about Portugal. He didn't feel guilty about being attracted to a younger nation. Not even someone that had been raised by England. He had thought about taking the younger away because he saw that England didn't give him the attention that he deserved, but Portugal didn't want to risk England's friendship. And now he was glad. It would have felt too much like incest if he had taken and raised Canada instead.

Mexico was carefully watching the three Europeans. She could see the emotions that flashed in their eyes whenever they would look towards Canada. She didn't really mind – they might be good for Canada – but if they hurt him, well…

She would kindly remind them what Mama Maya and Papa Aztec had taught her.

 **So, I'm half Portuguese, and as I reread this chapter, I wondered if that was the reason why I don't like mornings. My sister's like that as well – actually, she's** _ **worse**_ **than me. She can't function without a cup of coffee in the morning, and since I hate coffee… Let's just say, I like my hot chocolate and tea** _ **very**_ **sweet in the mornings. I was once at a conference, and one of the other people there noticed that I poured a** _ **lot**_ **of sugar in my tea (I usually go for six spoonfuls). She was highly amused. It helps that I don't crash after a sugar rush, and it can usually last me quite a while.**


	32. Chapter 31: Become One

**Thanks to Time Turner, Related to Moon, madeinthefuture, SansTheLanguage218, C'Riverblade and Mai Sweet Devil for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 31: Become One**

"That was great," Mexico said. "A little sweet, but great."

"Merci," Canada said. "You prefer spicy food, right?"

"Si. I sometimes invite Thailand and India for a little spicy festival. Would you like to join us sometime?"

"I don't think so," Canada said. "I'm not that good with heat, especially not in my mouth."

"So," Portugal said, "what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Canada said, frowning slightly. "I hadn't really planned my day. The only thing I can think of is to go find Russia."

"Why?" Spain asked, a little concerned.

"Well, I've been speaking with a few other nations about a hockey game between us, and I wanted to know if Russia was interested as well. I haven't really gotten a chance to see him yet, and it's already the first Saturday."

"I see," Portugal said. "You wouldn't mind if we come to watch, sim?"

"Not at all," Canada said. "You don't play it, right?"

"No," Spain said. "We prefer football."

"Doesn't mean we wouldn't want to watch you creaming your opponents in hockey," Romano said, smirking.

"I thought you didn't like it?" Canada asked.

"Have you ever seen yourself when you're _watching_? It's dangerous to be with you. But it's nice to watch _you_ playing."

Canada chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess I get a little out of control, eh?" Canada said.

"A _little_?" Mexico and Romano asked.

…

Canada was wandering the hallways, searching for Russia. Portugal had suggested that he simply call Russia, but Canada preferred to speak to Russia in person. It was partially because it was a little easier to understand his accent.

He also wanted an excuse to get out of his room. He didn't really have any plans, and didn't really want to spend an entire day in his room.

"Go away!"

Canada stopped, hearing the familiar voice. He could only assume that Russia was being chased by Belarus. And he knew that Russia wouldn't mind speaking with him, since for some reason, Belarus left Russia alone whenever he was around Canada.

Discerning that the voice of the Russian was nearby, Canada walked towards an intersection in the hallway…

Only for someone to crash into him from his right.

"Oof!"

Canada was sent to the ground. He remained still for a moment, his body in pain from the impact. He wanted to give himself some time to recover.

"Oh, Matvey. Prosti."

Russia stood up, extending a hand for Canada. The smaller nation winced, accepting the hand and allowing Russia to help him up.

"Thanks," Canada said.

Russia looked over his shoulder, a little tense. Canada saw him visibly relax, telling him that Belarus was no longer pursuing him.

"So," Russia said, "where were you going?"

"I was actually looking for you," Canada said.

"Oh? Did you decide that you finally want to become one with Russia?"

"N-no, nothing like that. I've been talking with a few others, and we thought we'd have a big hockey game between the nations. Czech, Slovakia and Sweden have already agreed. What do you think?"

Russia looked thoughtful for a while, his smile still on his face.

"I have often played against Matvey," he said. "I wonder how it would be if we're on the same team."

"There's still a chance that we'd be playing against each other," Canada said. "We haven't really decided on the teams. We still need to ask a few other nations."

"Hockey sounds fun. When do you want to play?"

"Um, well… I was thinking maybe next Saturday? Or the one after that? That would give us a little more time to prepare, eh?"

"Okay. Whatever Matvey thinks is good. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Y-yeah."

"Alright. I will see if my Baltics would be interested. Until next time, Matvey."

"Y-yeah. Bye."

Russia walked away, and Canada was left wondering what he would do for the rest of the day.

Russia was going to see if he could find China. He didn't dare return to his own room, lest Belarus decide that she would go there to bother him. And as he walked, he couldn't help but think about the game with Canada.

A large game between all of the nations. That would be fun. The nations' individual skills would be tested, and not the skills of their team. There would be no politics involved, and no national teams. It would simply be people having fun, forging friendships…

Russia giggled. Part of him hoped that he was on Canada's team, while the other wanted to be against Canada. He was so used to playing against Canada that that was his first desire, but he was curious enough to wonder what it would be like to play with Canada on his team.

He knew that they would be unstoppable, no matter who was on the other team.

He hoped that America didn't play. He could never tolerate the arrogant pig. The only reason why America was still alive was because he was Canada's brother.

But that hadn't stopped him from beating up England.

He had felt angry when Romano had told him that England had made Canada cry. He didn't even know what England had done exactly. But he knew that despite his soft and quiet attitude, Canada was strong. It would take a lot for Canada to cry.

Russia had always liked Canada. He was very pretty, his eyes similar to his own but far more beautiful. And Canada was one of the few that understood the cold as well as he did. Even General Winter liked him. And then there was the fact that Belarus left him alone whenever he was with Canada.

He hated that many nations liked Canada, but he wouldn't outright hurt them. Some of them even had a truce and alliance with each other. And they would show that whenever Canada needed them, like when Romano told Russia that England made Canada cry. Russia wasn't good at comforting, so he left it to Romano.

There were a few nations that Russia wanted to become one with, but none more than Canada.

 **My sister once mentioned a bit of stereotyping she received. She went out with a bunch of friends to a restaurant, and she ordered something (can't remember what). One of her friends tried to warn her that it's spicy, and another friend said 'she's half Portuguese, she has no problem with spicy food'. Well, my family** _ **is**_ **fond of spicy food, but that's beside the point. We did meet our match when we went to an Indian wedding, though. And there's a recipe that my friend mentioned he wanted me to try, but we never had the chance. It involves five types of chillies and three types of hot sauce. He said that the guy sitting several tables away was experiencing watery eyes just from the** _ **presence**_ **of the dish. My friend, of course, is incapable of experiencing the burn of spicy food.**


	33. Chapter 32: Expanding French Culture

**Thanks to Time Turner, Related to Moon, Mr. Sleep is Life, RosePedal, C'Riverblade, SansTheLanguage218 and GoldenAge127 for reviewing. 200 reviews guys. Awesome!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 32: Expanding French Culture**

Canada decided to go to the cafeteria for a little snack. And perhaps he would bump into someone that he knew.

He sighed when he saw no one he knew, or at least knew well. He shrugged, figuring that if someone he knew came in, they would go to him. The spell was still in effect, after all.

He hoped.

A part of him was still wondering about the spell, but then he would think about all the nations that had been speaking to him the past week. If _that_ wasn't magic, then he didn't know what was. There was no way that Canada, the invisible, could have that much attention in one week if magic wasn't involved.

He had been sitting alone, eating a crepe when a shadow loomed over him. He turned to see Vietnam, staring at him with cold eyes.

"I-I'm not A-America," he stuttered, backing up as much as he could in his seat.

"I know," she said. "But you look like a combination of him and France. Two of my least favourite people."

"Um, America's my brother and France is my papa," he said. "But… I'm not like them, I swear."

She scrutinised him for a moment more, and Canada wanted to turn invisible under that glare.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"C-Canada," he said.

She nodded her head, before seating herself across from him, unnerving and confusing him.

"I heard about you from Hong Kong, Macau, Korea and China," she said.

He blinked. The first three he could sort of understand, but _China_?

Vietnam saw his confusion, and smirked.

"You didn't think you'd be so popular, did you?" Vietnam asked. "You know, come to think of it, I think I've seen you at la francophonie. You always keep to yourself, don't you?"

Canada looked down, picking at his crepe.

"It's just that it's the only place where I feel welcome," Canada said. "I've been subtly reminded for decades that on my own is where I'm supposed to be."

Vietnam watched him for a moment before she sighed.

"Has anyone actually _told_ you that you belong on your own?" Vietnam asked.

Canada flinched.

"America," he said.

"That connard," Vietnam snapped, and Canada was momentarily taken aback by the French swear. "Don't believe anything he says, alright? And if you ever feel like that again, you come to me, d'accord?"

Canada blinked in surprise, before he smiled.

"Merci," he said.

Vietnam afforded a small smile for the Canadian, before turning back to her own food. She had been dubious when she saw someone that looked like a combination of America and France, and wanted to take a closer look. She also felt frustrated when she didn't know his name at first.

Canada.

Yes, she had heard a lot about him, and most of it was positive, and anything negative was in fact an expression of concern over him. China was the most closed-off when it came to his opinion of the Canadian, but Korea was certainly very chatty about him.

He had even mentioned the fact that someone had reduced Canada to tears the other day, and it took a hockey game to get him to cheer up.

She had subconsciously wanted to know more about Canada, especially after hearing everyone discussing him.

And despite who he was related to, he was quiet, polite, and modest. He also seemed to suffer from an inferiority complex and low self-esteem. She would need to fix that. Of course, she was probably not the best person for the job, which meant that she would need to enlist the help of Thailand and Taiwan. She still didn't know about Korea, though.

And, despite looking like a combination of America and France, she had to admit that he was pretty cute.

She blushed when she caught herself thinking that, but Canada didn't seem to notice. Perhaps that was something that he and America had in common, before she started to put more thought into it.

America was self-absorbed, and so didn't take others into consideration. But from what she knew about Canada, he didn't have a lot of experience with social interactions, and so he wouldn't really notice anything.

She would need to change that as well.

She was startled by a suddenly loud presence in front of her, and it took her about a second to process what was happening as Canada yelped.

"Canada's breasts belong to Korea!" Korea exclaimed.

She glared at him, furious with herself for not having noticed him before.

"K-Korea," Canada stuttered. "C-could you please l-let go?"

Korea snickered, before releasing the Canadian, only to seat himself next to said Canadian.

"So, what are you two talking about?" Korea asked. "I wasn't even aware you two knew each other."

"C'est une conversation entre francophones," Vietnam said. "Et tu n'es pas bienvenu."

Korea blinked his eyes, before cocking his head to the side. Vietnam sank her face into her hand. Out of her frustration, she had started speaking French without meaning to.

"Never mind," Canada said, noticing Korea's confusion and Vietnam's frustration. He turned towards Vietnam with a smile. "C'est bien. Je vais aussi entre langues quand j'ai des émotions différentes."

Vietnam blinked, before allowing a soft smile to grace her lips. Perhaps Canada _did_ know something about reading people.

He was still clueless, though.

"So, Canada," Korea interrupted, "would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Vietnam could feel a bubble of rage growing. She would have to act fast.

"That's right," she said. "Japan's making some nikujaga tonight, if you want to come?"

Korea looked at her with a look of astonishment, and Canada smiled.

"Sure," he said. "Sounds fun."

The three spoke for a little while longer, before Canada excused himself. Apparently, he had gone quite a long time without a bathroom.

As soon as he was away, Korea rounded on Vietnam.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

Vietnam raised her eyebrow, a small smirk growing on her face.

"If you think I'm going to let you go on a date with Canada, you're mistaken," she said. "We don't need you corrupting him. He's already suffered enough at the hands of America and France. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if I can find Japan."

 **The thing about Vietnam randomly switching to French is something I've noticed with myself. They say that you have a different personality for every language you speak, and my classmates and I have actually discussed it. When I'm speaking Afrikaans, I tend to be a little timid, and I stumble over my words. In English, I tend to be sarcastic/condescending, and I usually use it to get my point across. In French, I'm more teasing and playful, and German is a little more strict and angry. Seriously, as soon as I get angry, I tend to speak German, and it's usually the first language I swear in. So, while Vietnam is usually stoic, her French side is a bit more emotional, and it's kind of fanon that Canada's French side is seductive. My classmates and I deduced that it's because we need to use a different mindset for each language, partly because of the grammar and vocabulary. Yeah, that's the type of thing language students discuss outside of class.**

 **Vietnam didn't notice the first few times she spoke to Canada because he also speaks French and didn't give her the same look that Korea did. It was only when she spoke to Korea that she realised what she was doing.**


	34. Chapter 33: Into the Frying Pan

**Thanks to Related to Moon, Cute Koneko Chan, MariaAntonia, C'Riverblade and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 33: Into the Frying Pan**

Hungary had been observing Canada the last few days. Normally, he wasn't someone high on her radar, mostly because he spent a lot of time around France, America and England, but ever since he's been spending time away from them, she began to see something she normally didn't see.

She usually had a good nose for romance, especially between two men, and Canada had become the centre of a _lot_ of male attention.

She had seen him with Netherlands, and he was a bit more talkative than usual. And she didn't care what he said, Australia definitely had more than platonic feelings for Canada. And she could clearly see Lithuania's desire to be around him, while also being a little shy. Romano had actually treated Canada politely, and she saw his reaction when Korea groped Canada.

She also saw Romano's retaliation against England.

There were a _lot_ of other interactions that Hungary had seen, most of which made her drool and wanting to see _more_.

Of course, she also saw other female nations wanting to get close to Canada, particularly Ukraine, Czech and Belgium, and Hungary could feel something she knew to be jealousy. Why would she feel jealous of the other women approaching Canada?

What she _did_ know was that he was cute.

She wanted to get to know him a little more. What she didn't expect was for her chance to come so soon, though.

She had accompanied Austria to the music room and was watching him play. His music always had a way to soothe her spirit. He was one of the few male nations who she could never be hostile towards. She never felt any need to punish him with her frying pan.

Austria suddenly stopped, and Hungary was confused for a moment as he turned to the door.

"Don't just stand there," Austria scolded.

Hungary turned to the door as well and her eyes widened when she saw Canada, who stood there awkwardly.

"Sorry," Canada said. "I wanted to practice what you taught me and then I heard you play and I didn't mean to stare and…"

Austria held up his hand, a small smile on his face.

"It's alright," Austria said. "I'm glad you came to practice. If you want, I could give you the next lesson?"

Canada nodded and approached the piano. Austria stood to allow him to sit down at the stool.

"I was thinking about starting with sheet music," Austria said, flipping through his music book.

Hungary finally understood why he had brought it, seeing as he knew all of his pieces by heart and didn't need to look at the notes anymore. He brought it for Canada's sake.

She watched the two interact for a while, wishing she'd brought her camera. Austria seemed more at ease than she had ever seen him before, and his voice had also changed in tone. She rarely ever heard that tone, and one of the few times was when he had invited Italy to sit next to him as he played the piano. Another time was when he told her that he was alone.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star?" Canada asked, recognising the melody. "Why this one?"

"It was composed by Mozart, of course," Austria said. "And it wouldn't do to throw you in the deep end yet. A lullaby is a good place to start."

Canada nodded his head, and he shakily started to play the notes. Hungary was amazed by the amount of patience Austria seemed to have for Canada. And she _really_ wished that she had her camera with her.

"Alright, you're doing well," Austria said after a few minutes. "Keep practicing. I'll be right back."

Canada nodded as his fingers continued to move across the keys, and Austria hastily left.

Now, Hungary was alone with Canada, and she wanted to solve a few mysteries. Such as why he was suddenly so popular, and why she felt jealous when she saw him with other women.

"I've never seen Austria so eager to teach someone," she said.

Canada jumped slightly, as though surprised of being addressed, and he turned to face her.

"O-oh?" he said.

"Yeah," she continued. "He doesn't mind so much to play in front of others. But he doesn't have a lot of patience when it comes to teaching them. You must be something special, huh?"

Canada blushed, and she almost squealed when she saw how adorable he looked. He turned back to the piano and started playing again.

She noticed that his playing seemed to be a little better, and she wondered if the compliment gave him that little boost. She decided to test something out.

"So, Canada," she said. "Is there anyone you're interested in?"

He paused, before he looked to her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know," she said. "Anyone you're interested in. Romantically."

He blinked in realisation before he shook his head, turning back to the piano.

"No, not really," Canada said. "I don't want to get my hopes up or anything."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, no one would be interested in me, would they?"

Her eyes widened, and when she didn't answer Canada started playing again. She could detect that the quality of his playing had improved, and she wondered if his sadness was the cause.

Well, he wasn't quite _sad_. He was resigned, but there was still that hint of sorrow.

And she finally learned why she was jealous whenever she saw him with one of the other women. Canada had the aura of someone that needed love. Someone that you just wanted to hug and make better. And Hungary realised that _she_ wanted to be the one to make Canada better.

Of course, her love for yaoi meant that she didn't mind seeing him with other men, but she didn't want to see him with another woman.

She didn't even notice when Austria returned until he spoke after Canada finished the song.

"You're getting better," Austria said.

Canada smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you," he said.

Yes, Hungary would keep her eye on Canada, and she would look for an opportunity to make him feel better. She wanted to make him feel loved.

Oh, if he only knew how many other nations wanted to do that as well…

 **When I was younger, I played the electronic keyboard as well. The next town over had an arts festival with electronic keyboard as one of the items. One year, I think I was about eleven, there were nine of us performing, and all of us were from the same town. There were three music teachers, and all the other contestants had the same teacher except for me. And almost all of them played Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. Some of them were older than me, by the way. I won by a) playing something a little advanced for my age and level (Andrew Lloyd Weber's 'Any Dream Will Do') and b) playing something other than Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.**


	35. Chapter 34: Ice Cream

**Thanks to SansTheLanguage218 and Related to Moon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 34: Ice Cream**

Canada was in a good mood after his piano lesson with Austria, and he was pleased to hear that he was doing well. Though the conversation with Hungary _was_ a little awkward…

Canada shook himself out of his thought, and decided to distract himself with thoughts of what to do next. But then…

"America!"

Canada flinched. It had been a while since anyone (other than England) mistook him for America, and he felt a little hurt at that. And to make matters worse, it was Cuba, in his angry voice. Which meant that Canada would get beaten up for sure.

Canada turned to face his inevitable fate, seeing Cuba running towards him. He didn't bother with explanations. They didn't work, anyway. But to his surprise, Cuba came to a stop, eyes widening slightly.

"Oh, Matteo," Cuba said. "Sorry. I was chasing after America. I thought I saw him running down this hall…"

Canada smiled. Cuba had noticed in time. And he only mistook him for America because he was already chasing America…

Wait.

"Why were you chasing America?" Canada asked.

Cuba sighed, before he turned around. Canada's eyes widened when he saw the ketchup and mustard smeared on the other's back.

"How?!" Canada asked. " _Why_?"

"I have no idea," Cuba sighed. "But hey, you're lucky I saw it was you just in time. It would have been really bad if I didn't. Again."

"That's okay."

"It's just, you looked like America from behind. He was wearing a red hoodie as well."

Canada blinked in confusion. America didn't usually wear red hoodies, which was one of the reasons why Canada liked them. It was one of his multiple attempts to distinguish himself from America.

He beamed as an idea struck him. It would help cheer Cuba up and it would give him something to do.

"I was just about to get some ice cream," Canada said. "Do you want to come?"

Cuba's face lit up, and he eagerly nodded, before looking down at his shirt.

"Let me just go change first," Cuba said. "Come on. My room's this way."

…

America sulked, watching the two from around a corner. He needed to remind Canada that he would always be in America's shadow. That no one would remember him, except for America, of course.

He had even gone through the trouble of finding out what colour shirt (or in this case, hoodie) Canada was wearing and then angering Cuba, in the hopes that he would beat Canada up, as he usually did.

Why, _why_ did Cuba notice in time, when he never could before?

He needed to find other ways to remind Canada that he was invisible, and therefore inferior to America.

…

Cuba laughed as he chatted with Canada. They had gone to a nearby ice cream parlour and were talking about all the things that had been happening recently.

Cuba was happy to know that Canada was making new friends. He knew that America was toxic to the other, and was pleased to see him flourishing without America.

That was one of the reasons why Cuba hated America: because of the way he treated Canada. But when he went into a blind rage, well… There was a reason why it was called a 'blind' rage. He would mistakenly take it out on Canada.

He was just glad that he never mentioned _why_ he was mad at America. That would have made the resulting apology to Canada even more awkward.

Cuba knew that a lot of nations were interested in Canada, and he just wished that one of them would make a move already. While he had no romantic interests in Canada himself, he still wanted to see his friend happy. And it would certainly help boost Canada's confidence if he knew that he was the object of someone's affections. That he wasn't as invisible as he thought. That people genuinely cared about him.

Cuba wasn't exactly sure who he liked to see with Canada. Perhaps he should discuss it with Mexico. She _was_ something akin to Canada's sister, after all. And he had learned that if he didn't apologise to Canada and she found out, well…

It took _forever_ for those bruises to heal.

The only three he could say that he knew well enough to be able to judge were Spain, Romano and Russia. Russia was very fond of Canada, but a bit too eager to possess him, because Cuba could see that Russia desired possession above all else. He wasn't too fond of Spain for history reasons, but he knew from watching Spain in the past that he was a caring and devoted lover. On the other hand, he also had a bit of a scary-possessive side. And Romano… Canada brought out the good in Romano, and Cuba was actually curious about how it would go long-term.

"So, Carlos," Canada said, shaking Cuba from his thoughts, "how did you know that it was me this time?"

"Oh," Cuba said, trying to think about it. "Well, you weren't trying to run away, and you didn't have an obnoxious look on your face. Plus, there's the hair."

Canada smiled in relief. He should really thank his uncles for casting the spell on him. Even Cuba in the middle of a blind rage had managed to recognise him.

…

"So, do you agree?"

Japan stared at Vietnam for a moment, before he nodded. The corner of her mouth twitched, and she turned to leave.

"Thank you, Japan," she said. "I appreciate this."

Japan sighed, thinking about what Vietnam had asked him to do and why. She had asked him to make nikujaga, and that Canada would be coming as well. She didn't want Canada to be alone with Korea, which was why she had said it.

It would seem that he would be cooking for himself, Vietnam, Korea and Canada. He didn't even know that the other two were friends with Canada.

Of course, he had met Canada before, mostly while he was with either England or America, but he got the impression that the other two didn't want him anywhere near Canada. This would be a good opportunity to get to know Canada without England or America's interference.


	36. Chapter 35: A Matter of Honour

**Thanks to Related to Moon, Kaydiane, Rin-isobu-walker, SansTheLanguage218 and Melancholy's Sunshine for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 35: A Matter of Honour**

Canada sighed, staring at the number on the door. He had been going in circles, and he seriously hoped that he remembered the room number correctly.

"Vietnam _did_ say it was room 405, right?" Canada murmured.

After searching for a while, he finally found room 405. He hesitated, hoping that he hadn't gotten the numbers incorrect. It would be embarrassing if he bothered the occupant of the room to enquire about someone else's room. Especially if it was someone that he knew pretty well.

He yelped when someone grabbed him from behind, hands grabbing his chest. He immediately knew who it was, and a part of him was relieved, while the other was mortified.

"K-Korea," Canada stuttered. "Could you please let go?"

Korea held tighter for a moment, snickering as he did so, before releasing Canada and skipping out of the way. Canada sighed in relief, before he turned to Korea.

"This _is_ the right room, right?" Canada asked.

"Yep," Korea said, nodding eagerly. "Japan's room. So, what are you waiting for?"

Canada sighed, before he knocked on the door. It took a few seconds before the door opened, revealing dull brown eyes. Before Canada could say anything, Korea threw his arms around his shoulders.

"Hi Japan," Korea greeted.

Japan was a little surprised by the scene. He could clearly see that it was Canada, and Korea was hanging off him the same way he would occasionally hang off China. But he was completely caught off-guard by Canada's red face. It looked… cute.

"Hey Japan," Canada said, smiling nervously. "I hope it's alright. Vietnam invited me, and…"

"It's fine," Japan interrupted, so unlike him. "Why don't you two come in?"

Korea released Canada and hopped into the room, and Canada entered a little more gracefully. Japan stared after Canada for a moment before he closed the door.

"It smells great," Canada said, turning to Japan.

"Arigatou, Canada-san," Japan said.

Canada gave a small smile before following Korea to the living area, where Vietnam had already made herself comfortable. Japan went to the kitchen area, checking on the food.

Canada and Vietnam merely listened as Korea started chatting, and Japan blocked him out, pretending to focus on the nikujaga, but discreetly examining Canada.

He was very different from America, that much was certain right from the start. For one, he was quiet, and he was more than happy to allow Korea to have the stage for himself. He was definitely reserved, and his movements reflected that, not just his mannerisms.

And appearance-wise, he appeared to be a lot softer than America. America seemed to be made of hard edges, while Canada was more refined. More delicate, both physically and emotionally.

There was a knock on the door, and Japan went to answer. Korea looked to Vietnam in confusion, and Vietnam had to hold back a look of satisfaction. She might have told one or two others about the dinner at Japan's room.

And that Canada would be attending.

Japan returned with Hong Kong and Macau, and Macau smiled when he saw Canada.

"Nice to see you again," Macau greeted. "Though I'm a little surprised."

"Korea and Vietnam invited me," Canada said.

Hong Kong glanced over towards Vietnam, and Vietnam in turn glanced over to Korea, who didn't look very happy as he glanced towards Canada. Hong Kong nodded in understanding as he took a seat next to Canada.

Korea was partly to blame, and it was a method to make sure that Canada wasn't left alone with Korea, or to allow Korea the chance to dominate Canada's attention.

Unfortunately, the only talkative nations present at the moment were Korea and Macau, and Macau wasn't _that_ talkative.

"Is anyone else coming?" Hong Kong asked.

"China, Taiwan and Thailand are all busy," Vietnam said. "So, it looks like everyone that should be here is."

Canada shifted nervously, looking around at all the other nations. Japan had seen this action and couldn't help but think that it was pretty cute.

"Is it alright for me to be here?" Canada asked.

"Of course," Vietnam said. "Why wouldn't it be? We invited you, after all."

Japan didn't want to mention the fact that she had invited Canada _before_ she had made arrangements with him. He could read the mood, and knew that he wouldn't want to mention it.

And speaking of which, he noticed that both Vietnam and Hong Kong had a small amount of animosity directed towards Korea, and Korea to them. And it all revolved around Canada.

In fact, _everything_ lately seemed to revolve around Canada. Ever since the other started avoiding England, France and America. It was as though Canada had become available, and everyone wanted to get close to Canada.

Japan included.

Macau and Korea dominated Canada's attention, and Hong Kong used the opportunity to move over so that he was sitting next to Vietnam.

"So, what's the real reason you arranged this?" Hong Kong asked quietly.

"It was either this or let Canada go on a date with Korea," Vietnam said equally quietly.

Hong Kong nodded his head in understanding.

Japan had heard Vietnam, and he couldn't help but send a brief, dark glare towards Korea. The thought of Canada being alone with Korea, especially in an _intimate_ setting like a date made Japan's skin crawl.

"So, Canada-san," Japan said. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"It's Sunday tomorrow," Hong Kong said. "No meetings."

Canada looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't know," Canada said. "I think I might do something with my uncles, though."

"Your uncles?" Vietnam asked.

"Yeah. Scotland, Wales and Ireland."

"Ah, yes," Hong Kong said. "What about England?"

Canada's face darkened.

"No," he said firmly.

Hong Kong nodded his head in approval, and Korea grinned. The others were confused.

A few minutes later the group was eating the food that Japan had prepared.

"Wow, this is great," Canada said, smiling. "Thanks for inviting me."

Japan blushed, deciding that he would observe Canada more closely from now on.

"It's not a problem," Japan said. "I'm pleased that you were able to come, Canada-san."


	37. Chapter 36: Forever Young

**Thanks to Cute Koneko Chan, SansTheLanguage218 and Daap for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 36: Forever Young**

Canada sighed in happiness. It was Sunday, which meant that there were no meetings scheduled for the day. He had an entire day to do what he wanted to do.

"What will we do today, Kuma?" Canada asked, looking towards Kumajiro.

Kumajiro yawned widely.

"I don't know," he said. "But I want to go out."

Canada winced, realising that Kumajiro had been cooped up in the room for the last few days. It would do the bear good to get outside.

And besides, Canada wasn't willing to be cooped up inside either.

With his mind made up, Canada started to prepare for the day.

…

Canada was wandering the halls with Kumajiro in his arms, thinking that he would perhaps go to the cafeteria. Was it even open on a Sunday morning?

"S-shut up, you jerk!"

Canada stopped when he heard the childlike voice shouting, knowing that the voice sounded familiar. He continued walking, wanting to see what was going on.

He rounded a corner to see England, glaring down at an upset Sealand.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" England asked. "There is no way, in this world or the next, that you would become a nation. So just get over it."

Sealand let out a muffled yell before turning around and running away, only to collide with Canada. Canada took a step back to prevent himself from falling, and Sealand instinctively latched onto him.

"Canada?" England questioned. "What are you doing here?"

Canada felt a little flutter of happiness that England had acknowledged him, but it was squashed by seeing the micronation so upset.

"What did you say to him?" Canada asked.

"The truth," England sighed. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm… just going to the cafeteria."

"Take him with you then."

Before Canada could do or say anything else England turned and left. Canada sighed, before pulling Sealand away from him, Kumajiro squirming in his arm.

"It's okay," Canada said. "Now, what exactly did Arthur say to you? I only caught the last bit."

Sealand sniffled before looking up at Canada.

"That I would never become a real nation and that I'm just wasting my time," Sealand said. "He also said that my country is nothing more than a piece of 'scrap' and that I should never have been born."

Canada gritted his teeth in frustration. How could England _say_ such things? But it wouldn't help to show his anger. He needed to cheer Sealand up.

"Hey, Sealand," Canada said. "Do you want to go with me to a café? I'll buy whatever you want."

Sealand sniffed before looking up.

"Anything?" he repeated. "Even cake?"

"Cake for breakfast? Sounds like a good idea. Maybe we can get some ice-cream on the side."

"Yeah. Let's go!"

…

England had not expected to see Canada there, and he didn't even bother pretending that he couldn't see the other, or that he mistook him for America. He had also hoped that Canada would be happy to be acknowledged, but that had backfired.

Oh well. At least he knew that Canada would be able to cheer Sealand up. And it kept Sealand out of trouble for quite a while at least.

…

Canada chuckled as he watched Sealand devouring the cake that had been placed in front of him. There was currently no trace of Sealand's earlier sadness, and Canada wouldn't say anything to bring it up.

But Sealand surprised him by asking something.

"Hey, Matthew," Sealand said, "how did _you_ get recognised as a nation, anyway?"

"How?" Canada repeated, before turning thoughtful. "I'm not sure. I know that the other nations saw me as one, at least in terms of landmass. You're only qualified as a nation once you can show the world that you can take care of your people and that you have a government that can help you do that. But it takes a long time to be able to do that."

"But I want it to go faster. I _hate_ it that everyone sees me as a kid."

"Being a kid isn't a bad thing. It just means that you have room to grow. Once you're an adult, everyone seems to assume that you know what you're doing, even if you don't have a clue. I mean, look at me. I couldn't figure out how to show people that I'm not America."

"But… everyone _knows_ you're Canada."

"That's only because of a spell," Canada said. "They wouldn't have acknowledged me otherwise. I'm always the invisible one, or America's whipping boy."

Sealand frowned.

"You're not invisible," Sealand said. "Sure, you tend to be unnoticeable, but… you're not _invisible_. I've heard nations talking about you _lots_ of times."

"Oh?" Canada asked, surprised.

"Yeah. They said that you're super cute, and that they like you _way_ more than they like America. Some of them even want to invade you just so you could become their territory. And some say that if _you_ ever decided to invade _them_ , then they wouldn't even put up a fight."

Canada's face heated up. He supposed that it was his French side, but he couldn't help but detect some double entendre. He hoped it was just his French side's imagination running away with him.

"W-who did you h-hear it f-from?" Canada asked.

"Um, I can't quite remember," Sealand said. "Hey, if I let myself be invaded, will that help me become a real nation?"

"No!" Canada shouted, a little too loudly. "Just… stay away from invasions, alright?"

Sealand pouted. Kumajiro, who had been quiet this whole time, turned to look at Canada.

"You can take them," Kumajiro said.

"You are _not_ helping," Canada said. "Peter, are you sure that they were talking about _me_? I mean, they could have just meant America."

"Nope," Sealand said. "It was definitely you."

"But… I'm nothing special. I can't even get my own father to remember me."

"Do you mean Jerk England?" Sealand asked, and Canada nodded. "He remembers you. He just pretends not to."

Canada blinked in surprise, hurt and betrayal flaring up. Did England really do that on purpose? He remembered what Scotland had told him a few days ago. Was it really the case?

 **Oh, the innocence of a child. I was smiling the whole time while I wrote that part that Sealand said.**


	38. Chapter 37: Different Forms of Art

**Thanks to Time Turner, ThePatheticProfession, C'Riverblade, 1, SansTheLangauge218, Mr. Sleep is Life and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 37: Different Forms of Art**

Canada allowed himself to be dragged off by Sealand. He had just mentioned that he had been taking piano lessons from Austria when Sealand announced that they would go. He wanted to ask Austria about the location of Kugelmugel, anyway. He wanted to gather the micronations again, and the thought of that made Canada uneasy.

"Peter," Canada said, "slow down. I don't even think that Austria _is_ in the music room."

"Sure he is," Sealand said. "Hans said that he's _always_ in front of the piano."

"I take it Hans is Kugelmugel?"

"That's right."

Canada sighed, making sure that he had a firm grip on Kumajiro. The micronation was certainly energetic. And strong. Canada couldn't believe that a little kid like him could have that much strength.

As they drew closer to the music room, Canada could indeed hear the piano, which meant that Austria was definitely there. Sealand would enquire about Kugelmugel and would then go search for his friend, hopefully leaving Canada behind. While Canada didn't mind the younger all that much, playing babysitter was _not_ how he envisioned his Sunday.

The two of them came to a stop at the doorway, and Canada saw that Austria was at the piano, and lounging on a chair nearby was what at first glance looked to be a girl, but Canada knew that this was Kugelmugel. He had heard Molossia discussing Kugelmugel's appearance, and once one _knew_ that he was actually a boy, one could clearly see that there was a bit of a masculine, though young, quality to the boy's face.

Canada was willing to remain silent so as not to disturb Austria while he was playing, but sadly Sealand didn't have that courtesy.

"Hans!" Sealand exclaimed, going towards the other boy.

Sealand threw his arms around Kugelmugel, and the latter held out his arm slightly to prevent Sealand from getting _too_ close while also not outright rejecting the hug. Austria faltered before he stopped, turning to glare at Sealand in annoyance before spotting Canada.

"Canada?" he questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry," Canada said quickly. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's alright," Austria said. "And besides, _you're_ not the one that has to apologise."

Sealand stuck out his tongue, and Canada sighed in resignation.

"Since you're here," Austria said, "want to continue with your lessons?"

"I wouldn't mind," Canada said, putting Kumajiro down. "Kuma, why don't you go play with them?"

Kumajiro glanced towards the micronations and seemed to shudder a little.

"Yeah!" Sealand exclaimed. "Let's play!"

Kugelmugel was staring at Kumajiro as Sealand ran over to the bear, picking him up. When Kumajiro started to squirm Kugelmugel cocked his head to the side.

"It's… real?" Kugelmugel asked.

"Yeah," Canada said. "Do you want to pet him?"

Kugelmugel hesitantly nodded and slowly made his way to Sealand and Kumajiro. Kugelmugel reached out a hand before gently stroking Kumajiro's fur.

"He's soft," Kugelmugel muttered. "So suβig…"

Canada beamed before turning back to Austria, who was watching him carefully.

"You should smile like that more often," Austria commented, making Canada blink in surprise. Austria cleared his throat as he stood from the piano bench. "Now, take a seat, and we'll start today's lesson."

…

"So," Russia said, smiling down at the Baltics, "are you willing to play?"

"Y-yes," Latvia stuttered, swallowing nervously.

"I-I don't think I'd b-be able to," Estonia stuttered.

The only one not stuttering or trembling was Lithuania, surprisingly. He had a thoughtful look on his face, which Russia noticed.

"What are you thinking, little Lithuania?" Russia asked.

"O-oh!" Lithuania exclaimed. "I was just… thinking about how the teams would work. I mean, how will they be divided and who decides?"

"Hmmm," Russia hummed thoughtfully. "An excellent point. Perhaps we should find Matvey and ask him, da?"

Nearby, Belarus was listening from around a corner. She had heard _every_ _thi_ _thing_.

"Matvey, huh?" Belarus muttered. "Should be interesting."

…

The Nordics had gone to the closest hockey rink and were practicing their hockey.

"Pick up the slack," Denmark said jovially to Iceland and Norway.

The latter two narrowed their eyes, before turning their gazes to Finland and Sweden. The two of them were tearing up the ice, and were almost as bad as Canada and Russia when they played. It was a general rule that when all five of them were on the ice together, they would leave Finland and Sweden alone.

"We should really get together and discuss the game," Iceland said.

"Ja," Denmark said. "We have an Arctic Council meeting this week, right? We'll make arrangements with Canada then."

"Ja," Norway said. "I hope you're on the opposite team of Canada. I would like to see him tear you apart."

"Wha…? Aw, but Norge…"

…

Wales, Ireland and Scotland stared at the list in front of them with a growing sense of unease.

"This… isn't good," Ireland said. "There are too many."

"You're right," Scotland said. "We need to stop the spell before it's too late."

Wales shook his head.

"At this point… the spell _can't_ be stopped."

…

"Thank you for the lesson, Austria," Canada said.

"I should thank _you_ ," Austria said. "It's been so long since I've had such a competent student."

Canada blushed at the compliment, and he quickly gathered up Kumajiro, hiding his blush behind the bear.

"Well, until tomorrow then," Canada said.

Canada left the room, but he hadn't gotten far when someone called out to him.

"Wait!"

Canada stopped and turned back, seeing Kugelmugel and Sealand running up to him. Canada sighed, getting the feeling that he _would_ be playing babysitter today.

"I just wanted to say… thank you," Kugelmugel said.

Canada blinked in surprise.

"What for?" Canada asked.

"Austria," Kugelmugel clarified. "I've never seen him so relaxed before. And I know that it's thanks to you. I don't know what it is, but he's happy around you."

Canada's eyes widened, before he smiled softly.

"It's no problem," Canada said. "What are you going to do now?"

"We'll go find the others," Sealand said. "Thanks for the cake, Matthew."

Canada watched as the two ran off again, and he was glad that he had been able to cheer Sealand up after what had happened earlier. And that somehow, he had helped Austria and Kugelmugel.

If only the month would last…


	39. Chapter 38: Steely Eyes

**Thanks to Related to Moon and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 38: Steely Eyes**

Canada had decided to go outside. It was a beautiful day, and he didn't want to spend it indoors. He had been indoors enough recently.

Kumajiro was calmly resting in his arms, and Canada felt content. But then the bear started to squirm, and Canada looked down in worry.

"What's wrong?" Canada asked.

"Smell something," Kumajiro said.

Canada frowned, before a cold voice spoke behind him.

"Matvey."

Canada's eyes widened, and he turned around to see Belarus, watching him with a blank expression. Even _without_ the glare she looked scary.

"Oh, B-Belarus," Canada said. "H-how can I help you?"

Belarus took a few steps closer, and Canada instinctively took a step back. Belarus stopped, cocking her head.

"Are you afraid of me?" she asked.

"U-um," he said. "I-I don't know you v-very well, that's all."

"So, you wouldn't be so scared of me if you knew me better?" she asked.

"I-I guess…"

"Then, why don't we get to know each other on the ice?"

Canada blinked in confusion, and his slight fear was momentarily forgotten.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"I heard about the hockey game," she said. "I am telling you that I will play."

Canada smiled in relief.

"That's great," he said. "The more nations we have, the better."

Belarus kept staring at Canada, and he fidgeted nervously.

"Tell me something," Belarus said. "What is your relation with my brother and sister?"

"They're both good friends," Canada said. "Ukraine especially. She's like the mother figure I never had when I was still a colony."

"I see," Belarus said. "And it probably doesn't help that your father figures are France and England."

Canada's shoulders sagged.

"Yeah…"

Belarus smirked.

"It must have been horrible," Belarus said. "Having those two. And let's not forget your brother."

Canada sighed, before he thought of something.

"Um, Belarus, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"W-why exactly do you want to marry Russia?"

To his surprise, she smirked.

"I don't," she said, confusing the other. "Ivan has learned of someone that I like. Someone I'm in love with. He didn't like it. He tried to scare me away. Convince me that there are others for me. But it wasn't out of concern for me. So, I started stalking Ivan in order to show him what his possessiveness looks like to me. And then I made sure that he's afraid of me. It's also a warning to anyone else. If anyone dares to stand between me and the one I _truly_ love…"

Canada swallowed nervously, holding Kumajiro closely.

"Y-you wouldn't have to worry about me," Canada said. "I-I'll stay out of your way."

Belarus chuckled in amusement.

"Poor, sweet, naïve little Matvey," Belarus said. "I know you won't interfere. It's _others_ I'm worried about."

"O-others?" Canada repeated.

"My brat and sestra, along with Lithuania."

"O-oh. Um, if you don't mind me asking, who is it you like?"

Belarus's smirk widened.

"Now, I can't tell you that," she said. "In fact, I shouldn't even have told you anything at all."

"O-oh…"

Belarus started to walk closer, and Canada instinctively took a step back.

"Keep in mind that my actions towards Ivan were exaggerated," she said. "You have nothing to fear from me."

"R-right," Canada said.

"And one more thing," Belarus said. "I want you to call me by my human name. Call me Natalia."

And with that she spun around and walked away. Canada stared after her for a moment before looking down at Kumajiro.

"W-what just happened?" Canada asked.

"You don't want to know," Kumajiro said. "Let's get out now."

Canada nodded, before he started to make his way outside again.

…

America had seen Canada with Belarus, but he didn't dare approach. He knew what Belarus was like, regarding both Russia and Ukraine, but it was more obvious with Russia. He figured that she had seen Canada spending too much time around one or both of them and was trying to threaten him.

Except… He saw her smiling. _Too_ much. And Canada was just as freaked out about it as America was.

This time, America would leave things be, and he decided to go to the cafeteria to see if they had any proper food.

…

Belarus kept a smile on her face as she walked away from Canada. How long has it been since she had spoken to him? Had a conversation with him?

But she knew that she needed to clarify something to him. She didn't want him to be scared of her, like everyone else. After all, she had managed to scare _Russia_ , who scared almost everyone else in the world. Canada was one of the few that he _didn't_ scare.

Russia had been foolish to think that he could scare her away from him. He had tried to convince her to love someone else. And after a lot of 'intimidation', she decided to 'turn her affections' towards him. She would pretend that she had mentally cracked (because really, the Soviet years provided a _lot_ of good excuses). And that she wanted to marry _him_.

But really, she was waiting for when she could actively start to pursue Canada again.

She sighed. She would usually refrain herself from chasing after Russia whenever Canada was around. She wanted to minimize his exposure to her 'crazy' side. But he was still intimidated by her.

And when she had spoken to him, she could clearly see that France had failed. Canada couldn't pick up on the nuances. Though she suspected the bear had.

She also knew _exactly_ what had been done to his psyche. After all, Belarus herself was a master of mind games and manipulation. She could see throughout the years what France, England and America had done to him. She could recognise the mental and emotional abuse.

And she usually found an excuse to go to one of them and scare them. It was a small bit of revenge.

She could see the gnats surrounding Canada, and she would be damned before she allowed any of them to take him. She wanted him all to herself.

 **I've been watching Is This a Zombie when writing this, and before that was Dance with Devils. I like harems and reverse harems, and they** _ **really**_ **help me to write this story. And Is This a Zombie actually has one of the characters referring to the rest of the harem as gnats.**

 **By the way, just out of curiosity, which nations do you think** _ **I**_ **pair with Canada? After all, I said that out of the 41, I ship 31 with Canada. And then there are a few who are excluded from this story, like Franada and MapleTea, for plot reasons. So, who do you think I ship with Canada?**


	40. Chapter 39: Mr Awesome

**Thanks to mimimimi1234, ZinniaSepia, Eternal Nexus Warrior and lucymclain666 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 39: Mr Awesome**

Canada sighed in relief, before he breathed in the fresh air. He actually looked forward to spending the time outside. Especially after that… weird encounter with Belarus.

He jumped slightly when an arm was thrown around his shoulders, and he was immediately greeted by a familiar cackle. He slumped slightly.

"Hey there, Prussia," Canada said.

"Hey, how many times have I told you to call me 'Uncle Gilbert'?" Prussia asked, though he didn't lose his smile.

"That might have worked when I was still France's colony, but I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Are you sure? You still have that baby face."

Canada sighed, before he pulled away from Prussia's arm.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Prussia asked.

"I just wanted some fresh air," Canada said. "Maybe go for a walk. What about you?"

"Ja, I think I like the idea of a walk. It's an awesome day, after all."

Canada smiled, and so the two started strolling around together.

"So Mattie, I hear you've been getting more popular," Prussia said. "I knew my awesomeness would affect you."

"It's actually more Scotland, Wales and Ireland's influence," Canada said.

"Aw, couldn't you have played along? Stroke my ego, maybe?"

Canada rolled his eyes.

"But seriously, though," Prussia said, his voice changing to become a little more serious. "It's like I can't go anywhere without hearing people speak about you. Toni, West, Denmark, even Austria and Hungary. What did you do?"

Canada hummed in thought.

"Well, I had dinner the other night with Spain, Romano and Mexico," Canada said. "Mexico wanted me along because she wanted someone else to distract Spain, other than Romano. Germany… I kind of apologised for traumatising him during the World Wars. I had no idea."

"Only _you_ would apologise for something so awesome," Prussia said, rolling his eyes. "Where'd you find out about it, anyway?"

"Austria."

"How'd _that_ happen, anyway?"

"I expressed an interest in learning the piano. England tried to teach me when I was a colony, but my fingers were still too short and by the time they were long enough…"

Canada didn't finish his sentence, and Prussia knew that he didn't need to. The message got through loud and clear.

"Denmark?" Prussia prompted.

"Well, I think it's because we found out that I used to be a Nordic territory before I met France," Canada explained. "Norway and Iceland were my big brothers. They couldn't find their way back."

"Ah. So you're part of their family. And Hungary?"

"She was there when I went to Austria for another piano lesson."

Prussia was silent for a moment, and Canada was starting to get a little concerned. A quiet Prussia was not a good sign.

"Mattie, can I ask you something?" Prussia asked.

"Sure."

"What happened between you and France?"

Canada's mood darkened, and Prussia picked up on it.

"What happened?" Prussia asked again.

"It's nothing," Canada said. "He just… implied that all the new friends I'm making only want to use me."

"What? But, that doesn't sound like Franny at all."

"It's better than when England implied that I was whoring around."

"What?!"

"Why would they say something like that?"

"I don't know. But I could find out, if you want me to."

Canada shook his head.

"That might just make things worse," Canada said.

"Mattie, they shouldn't get away with something like that," Prussia insisted.

"It doesn't matter anyway."

Prussia huffed, but he could see that Canada wanted him to drop the subject, and so he did. The two lapsed into silence.

Prussia had first met Canada when the latter was still one of France's colonies. He remembered the little guy playing with Romano, and it was one of the only times he's seen Romano being nice to someone. When Prussia would get bored of Spain and France's company (it rarely happened, but it did), he would go looking for the two colonies to see what they were doing.

Prussia had even managed to get Canada to call him 'uncle', but then England took him. Prussia still remembered how heartbroken France was, and how happy France would be whenever he would go see Canada at England's house, something which happened very rarely.

So he couldn't imagine that same nation telling Canada that his friends were just using him. Even if it _was_ strange that Canada was making so many new friends in such a short amount of time.

He had admitted it to Germany that he felt a little protective over Canada, since all he could see was the little boy that would cling to France's leg. Germany, of course, looked horrified at the statement. He didn't know which part horrified him, though.

Eventually the two of them made their way back to the conference building, and they were just about to go inside when someone else came out. Canada immediately smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey Uncle," Canada greeted.

"Sure, you call _him_ 'uncle'," Prussia muttered dejectedly.

Ireland smiled, ignoring Prussia's complaint.

"Hey there, lad," Ireland said, before his gaze shifted towards Prussia. "So, what have you two been up to?"

"Just a walk," Canada said.

Ireland nodded his head.

"Hey Mattie, you wouldn't mind if I spoke to Prussia alone, would you?" Ireland asked.

"It's no problem," Prussia said. "I'll see you another time, Mattie."

Canada nodded, before he went inside the building, still clinging tightly to Kumajiro.

Once Canada was gone, Ireland rounded on Prussia.

"Alright," Ireland said. "I want to know right now how you see Canada."

"Wow," Gilbert said, a smirk on his face. "Protective, aren't you?"

"Just tell me."

"I still see him as the cute little kid that I've kind of adopted as my nephew."

"So, you don't feel any romantic feelings for Matthew?"

"Nein. Not at all. But even if I did, I wouldn't tell _you_ that."

Ireland sighed, looking relieved.

"Thank god," he said.

"Besides, I wouldn't be an awesome big brother if I stood in my little brother's way," Prussia continued.

Ireland looked shocked for a moment before he groaned.

"Shit."

 **Just for the record, there will be** _ **no**_ **PruCan. Their relationship is purely platonic. If you want PruCan, go look on the site. You'll find more than enough.**


	41. Chapter 40: Relics of the Past

**Thanks to SansTheLanguage218, MadCatten, Daap, lucymclain666, Sinistrad, Mr. Sleep is Life and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 40: Relics of the Past**

"What do you think, Kumajiro?" Canada asked. "Should we get lunch?"

"Hungry," Kumajiro said, as though agreeing with him.

"Then let's go."

The two made their way to the cafeteria, and Canada immediately went to order them some food. Just when he was about to take a seat, he was called over by someone else.

"Hey, Canada!"

Canada jumped slightly, before searching for the one that called him, finally seeing Turkey waving him over. With a small smile on his face, he walked over towards him.

He also noticed that Turkey wasn't alone. Sitting to the side was someone who Canada thought looked familiar but couldn't quite figure out who it was.

"Come sit with us," Turkey said. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have any of that syrup again, would you?"

"He always has a bottle," the nation accompanying Turkey said.

It wasn't until he spoke that Canada realised who it was.

"Egypt?" he asked.

Egypt nodded his head, a small smile on his face.

"You probably don't recognise me without my keffiyeh," Egypt said.

Canada blushed and guiltily shook his head. Turkey laughed when he saw the reaction.

"Don't worry about it," Turkey said. "If it wasn't for the fact that I raised him, I'd have a hard time recognising him without it too."

"Just as others would have a hard time recognising _you_ without your mask," Egypt pointed out.

Canada sat down, glad that he hadn't upset Egypt because he couldn't recognise him. But he was curious about something.

"Why exactly _aren't_ you wearing it?" Canada asked.

"I wasn't expecting to run into too many familiar faces," Egypt said. "And I wanted a change of pace."

Canada nodded his head in understanding.

Many nations assumed that Egypt was quiet, and France at one point had asked him if he even _could_ speak. But Canada knew that once Egypt started talking, he could be quite chatty. Egypt simply didn't want to waste his words on people that wouldn't appreciate it, or at least that was what he had told Canada once. Even Greece and Turkey often got the silent treatment from him.

Turkey seemed aware of this fact as well, for he kept looking between Egypt and Canada.

"So, I see you've gotten rid of the gnats," Egypt said.

"The… what?" Canada questioned.

"England and the others."

"Oh…"

"Did you get in a fight?"

"N-not exactly."

"Ah, so you're avoiding them."

Canada averted his eyes, and Egypt nodded.

"I won't ask details, then," Egypt said.

Turkey was drumming his fingers. Suddenly, _he_ wanted to learn the details of Canada avoiding his family members, but after seeing Canada's relieved smile after Egypt had said that he wouldn't pry, Turkey knew that he couldn't pry either.

"So, about that syrup…" Turkey said.

Canada jumped slightly, before he fished a bottle out of his coat pocket. He handed it to Turkey, who took it gratefully.

"What are you planning to do for the rest of the day?" Egypt asked.

"Um…" Canada said, before awkwardly scratching his cheek. "I'm not sure. I've pretty much been doing whatever comes to mind."

"Sounds like you've been enjoying freedom," Turkey said.

Canada paused. He hadn't thought about it like that. He had been having more fun, but… Was it really freedom? And if so, freedom from _what_?

Turkey and Egypt were watching him intently, knowing that he didn't quite understand what they meant. Egypt especially saw England, France and America as a ball-and-chain to Canada. And he knew that it was important for Canada to see it as well.

And then _maybe_ , Canada could do something about it, and if he couldn't alone, then both Egypt and Turkey were willing to help.

But they knew that they couldn't do anything without Canada wanting to do something. And so they would wait.

Egypt knew a lot more about the situation than Turkey, but ever since meeting Canada the other day, Turkey had kept an eye on him, and had seen the way America was around Canada.

He made a mental note to ask Egypt about it later.

Egypt's gaze wandered around, noting the many different nations in the vicinity. Many of them were staring at Canada. One of the reasons why he wasn't wearing his keffiyeh was to make himself less recognisable, should he run into Canada and the other nations became antagonistic.

If only Turkey hadn't decided to join him.

Egypt had grown quite fond of Canada when he helped him during the Suez Crisis, and afterwards that fondness had grown into affection. And Egypt had been keeping an eye on Canada from afar.

He had noticed many nations were interested in Canada, but none of them could get close because of England, France and America. He wondered how many friends Canada could have had – _proper_ friends. Or how many times Canada would have been in a relationship. And also _who_ might have been in a relationship with Canada.

Egypt was curious about one thing: who would have been interested in Canada for the long haul? Part of Canada's charm was that he was unattainable. But it was as though he was suddenly made available, and several nations accepted it as an open invitation.

Egypt wanted to believe that he would have stayed with Canada for keeps, but he knew that the nature of nations made it difficult. However, he wanted to be with Canada, and wanted to protect him from any potential dangers. And if England, France and America were those dangers, then he would have done everything in his power to protect Canada from them.

But Egypt had grown aware of the fact that Turkey had suddenly started showing interest towards Canada. It had started when the other had met him the other day. Egypt didn't like the idea of Turkey being interested in Canada.

Egypt didn't trust Turkey, and he would protect Canada from the older nation, no matter what. And if anyone else would harm Canada, whether physically or by breaking his heart, Egypt would be there to protect Canada.

 **Also, don't forget the poll. I'll be posting the third poll in a few weeks, once the last suitor is introduced.**


	42. Chapter 41: Pet Antics

**Thanks to lucymclain666 and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 41: Pet Antics**

The rest of the afternoon had passed uneventfully. Canada had actually returned to his room to take a long nap. He only re-emerged around dinnertime, carrying Kumajiro.

"What do you want to eat?" Canada asked.

"Food," Kumajiro said.

"Not picky?"

"Nope."

Canada beamed.

"Yeah, me neither."

As Canada rounded a corner, he saw another nation carrying his pet. Thailand's eyes widened and he blinked in confusion before he smiled.

"Hello there, Canada," Thailand said. "Are you out for a walk with your bear?"

Canada was slightly surprised that Thailand knew his name, but he tried not to show it. Instead, he gave a friendly smile.

"Hello, Thailand," Canada greeted. "Actually, we're going to go get us some dinner."

"Then I won't stand in your way," Thailand said. "Although… I'm sorry. It's just… I heard from Hong Kong that you've quite the sweet tooth. Some of the others complain that some of my food is _too_ sweet. You wouldn't mind trying some out sometime, would you?"

"I don't mind."

"Really? Thank you. We'll discuss a time later. But for now, enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you."

Canada inclined his head and made to leave, but he was stopped by the squirming of Kumajiro. Thailand's elephant was also squirming. Both nations placed their pets on the ground, only for them to immediately run off.

"I guess they wanted to play," Thailand remarked.

"Looks like it," Canada said. "I guess Kumajiro wasn't that hungry. Should we go after them?"

"No, leave them be. If they want to, they can simply come find us."

"But what if they get lost?"

Thailand chuckled.

"You're really worried about them, aren't you?" Thailand asked. "It'll be fine, and if they _do_ get lost… How many nations have an elephant or a bear as pets?"

"I guess you're right," Canada said. "If they _do_ get lost, people will know who to look for."

"Exactly."

The two lapsed into an awkward silence. Canada was thinking that he should probably be going on his way, but he didn't want to seem rude. Especially since Thailand wasn't making a move to do the same.

The awkwardness died with a growling sound, and Canada blushed as he instinctively placed his hand on his stomach. Thailand's eyes widened before he chuckled.

"Looks like you may need to go get your dinner," Thailand said.

He was interrupted by another growl, this time from his own stomach, and it became his turn to blush. Canada smiled.

"Why don't we go get something at the cafeteria?" Canada asked. "U-unless you had other plans?"

Thailand smiled gently.

"I'm actually meeting up with Vietnam," he said. "But… perhaps next time?"

Canada nodded his head, and the two parted ways, both making a mental note to go search for their pets later.

The truth was, Thailand was curious about Canada. He also carried an unusual pet with him, and he was extremely polite. Plus, he had managed to get Vietnam to like him, which was an incredible feat for a Western nation, especially one with ties to both America and France, probably Vietnam's least favourite people.

And when he had spoken to Canada, he could sense a mysterious air about him. There was _something_ there that made you want to coddle Canada. To want to get him to smile.

And not the small smile he had given Thailand. An _actual_ smile.

Thailand would speak to Canada again. And he would get to know him a little more. Try to unravel the mystery about him.

…

Vietnam was walking through the hallways, on her way to meet up with Thailand. The two would be going out to dinner, as was their usual tradition when she wasn't going out with Taiwan.

She saw something ahead that made her pause. A white bear was chasing an elephant. It took her a moment to realise that the elephant was Thailand's and the bear was Canada's.

And now she grew worried.

She knew that Thailand wouldn't exactly appreciate it if Canada's bear hurt Toto. So she ran ahead and scooped up the bear, being careful of his teeth and claws.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vietnam asked. "Don't hurt Toto."

The bear turned to her and cocked his head.

"We were playing," he said.

Vietnam blinked in surprise, before she felt something against her leg. She looked down to see Toto, who looked as though he was asking for the bear to be put down.

Vietnam did so, and immediately the two of them ran off again. This time, she could see that Toto was happy about the bear's presence, and she felt silly for misreading the situation.

Still, she wondered if Thailand knew about Toto playing with Canada's bear. She would need to ask him. And she would also need to find out what the bear's name was.

A few minutes later she found Thailand, waiting for her near the elevators. He smiled when he saw her.

"Are you aware of the fact that Toto is playing with Canada's bear?" she asked.

Thailand nodded his head.

"I ran into him on my way here," he said. "He was going to get dinner at the cafeteria."

Vietnam felt a little irked, wanting to demand why he didn't invite Canada with him, before realising that it was probably for the best. She didn't want Thailand dominating Canada's attention, after all.

For some strange reason, she wanted Canada for herself.

"So, shall we go?" Thailand asked.

"Yes," she said. "Let's get out of here."

…

France smirked when he saw Kumajiro. He would take the bear to Canada, and then they would have a little talk.

However, the moment when France attempted to approach Kumajiro, the bear started growling, and it looked as though he was ready to attack. France was surprised by this reaction, since it had never happened before.

"What is the meaning of this?" France asked.

"Stay away from Matthew," Kumajiro said.

France was taken aback. Not only did Kumajiro remember Canada's name, he remembered his _human_ name. He felt as though something was seriously wrong with the universe.

However, he would make every effort to approach Canada the following day. He needed to get Canada under his wing again.


	43. Chapter 42: Cats

**Thanks to Time Turner, ShadowSnowflake13, DandyDonut Fanfiction Services, lucymclain666 and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing. We've now passed 250 reviews.**

 **And no, Thailand isn't the last suitor, though he is a suitor. The last suitor will be introduced in chapter 55.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 42: Cats**

Canada had barely stepped foot in the cafeteria when he was suddenly tackled from behind, pulled into a one-armed hug.

"Hey there, what are the odds of seeing you here twice in one day?"

Turkey.

"Um, well, we all need to eat," Canada said weakly, turning to face Turkey.

Turkey grinned, and with that mask of his he looked a little eerie. But Canada knew that Turkey was actually harmless.

"You're so cute," Turkey said. "I wish those damned kids still are."

Canada blinked, knowing that he was probably talking about Egypt and the others. Turkey's grin widened.

"So, how about you join us?" Turkey said. "Go grab yourself something to chow on and get over to our table."

Canada glanced over towards where Turkey indicated, and he could see Greece and Egypt already sitting there. Due to his polite nature, he couldn't turn down the invitation, and nodded mutely.

"Great," Turkey said. "Don't take too long."

Turkey pulled away and went over towards the other two. Canada saw a plate in front of an empty seat, and wondered if Turkey had gone to the bathroom or something for him to have arrived just behind Canada.

Canada sighed, before he went to get himself some food. Just as he turned away, he sensed the presence of someone else behind him, and he turned to see Romania, who smiled brightly as soon as Canada turned his attention towards him.

"Hey there, Canada," Romania said. "Care to join me?"

"O-oh, hey Romania," Canada said. "A-actually, Turkey already invited me, so…"

Romania's face darkened, and he looked in Turkey's direction.

"Bastard," he muttered. He turned his attention back to Canada, a smile once again plastered on his face. "He probably wouldn't mind too much if I joined you guys, right?"

Canada cocked his head to the side. In truth, he didn't know much about Turkey and Romania's relationship, other than the fact that Romania had once been under Turkey's control. He shrugged, and the two of them headed towards Turkey's table.

The three occupants of the table were watching them, and Romania's presence didn't go unnoticed. Turkey's attention was focused on Romania, while Greece's was on Canada, and Egypt shifted his attention between the two of them. Canada sat next to Greece, while Romania sat next to Turkey, pouting slightly.

The moment that Romania had sat down next to Turkey, the latter threw his arm around him.

"Look who decided to join us," Turkey said. "Hey, why don't we get Cyprus, Bulgaria and Hungary to join us? We can have an Ottoman reunion."

Romania grumbled as he pulled away, and he scooted a little farther from Turkey.

"Bulgaria, da," Romania said. "Cyprus, sure. Hungary? No way in hell!"

Canada winced. He could see that there was a bit of tension from Romania's end at least. And all of it was directed at Turkey. Canada wondered if this had been a good idea.

He jumped when he felt something brush against his leg, and he looked down to see a cat. Probably Greece's. Canada smiled, reaching down to pet the cat. The feline leaned into his hand, and when Canada pulled away, the cat decided to jump onto his lap.

Greece was watching the exchange between Canada and the cat, and he turned his attention to Canada once the feline was perched on his lap.

"You like cats?" Greece asked.

"Yeah," Canada said. "I got to play with them a lot back in Parliament Hill. One of my former prime ministers decided to make it a cat sanctuary for the strays. But it's been closed for a few years now, after all the cats have been adopted."

Greece was staring at Canada in that lazy way of his, while Turkey and Romania were bickering in the background.

"And you also hosted the Winter Olympics a few years ago," Greece said.

"Um, yeah," Canada said, a bit surprised at the sudden change of subject.

Though he supposed it made sense. The Olympic Games originated in Greece. Greece would probably want to track its progress.

Which meant that Greece at least knew who Canada was prior to sitting there, at least. That was good.

Greece reached over to pet the cat perching in Canada's lap, and Canada blushed a bit. It didn't help that the cat decided to purr at the attention. This was actually pretty awkward, though it didn't seem as though Greece was aware of it at all.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing, you brat?!" Turkey snarled, apparently having noticed where Greece's hand was.

Romania also looked incensed, and Egypt's facial expression was hard to read, though he kept looking between Turkey and Greece.

Greece remained calm, lifting the cat out of Canada's lap and cradling him in his arms. Canada yelped a little at the sudden movement, and Turkey and Romania's faces darkened.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," Greece said. "I have no idea what you're referring to."

"You…" Romania fumed.

"You little bastard!" Turkey said coldly. "You know _exactly_ what you were doing. Such a low-down dirty trick."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Greece stated firmly.

Canada was surprised that Greece didn't look angrier, or at least more eager to argue with Turkey. He had seen their usual interactions through observations, and this was very strange to him. He didn't see the small smirk on Greece's face. The smirk that was currently infuriating both Turkey and Romania.

Egypt was a little irked. He could clearly see what the reason for the conflict was, and he was honestly surprised that Turkey and Greece were holding back. Though it would seem that it was actually just Turkey holding himself back. Greece looked to be enjoying this too much.

But if his actions turned out to be less than innocent, then Egypt would join Turkey in attempting to mangle Greece. When Canada wasn't around.

And Egypt was honestly surprised by Canada's cluelessness, though it just brought it home how innocent Canada actually was. And he wouldn't let either Turkey or Greece corrupt that innocence.

Egypt's eyes focused on Canada, and he gave a subtle nod. Yes, he wouldn't let _anyone_ corrupt that innocence.

 **In case you're confused about what it is that Greece supposedly did… Let's just say that the cat was a little too close to Canada's vital regions for comfort. From where Romania and Turkey were sitting, it looked as though Greece's hand was at least resting on Canada's thigh. And Canada's jolt didn't help his case. He's satisfied because he knows that Turkey wouldn't do anything to jeopardise Canada's opinion of him.**


	44. Chapter 43: Little Vampire

**Thanks to SansTheLanguage218 and lucymclain666 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 43: Little Vampire**

Canada was on his way to the meeting, smiling brightly as he held Kumajiro in his arms. He could enter the second week of the month-long conference with a smile for the first time in… _ever_. He no longer felt like a ghost, and he was no longer mistaken for America… And he made some friends, while spending time with nations that he had already considered to be his friends. If only he could spend some _actual_ time with his family without them ignoring him or accusing him of things that simply weren't true.

It had also become rare for him to spend his meals alone with only Kumajiro as company. Even some of his breakfasts were accompanied by other nations. If only this month could never end.

As he neared the elevator, he saw someone already there, pressing the button and waiting for it patiently. The other looked like a child, but since the building was pretty much reserved for the nations, he knew that that wasn't the case. At the very least, the boy would be a micronation.

That theory flew out the window when the boy turned slightly, aware of Canada's presence. Even seeing him only from the side, Canada knew who it was, and placed a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey there," Canada greeted. "You're Romania's little brother, right? Moldova?"

The child smiled, his red-violet eyes twinkling at the mention of his brother.

"Da!" he said enthusiastically. "And… you're America's brother? Um…?"

Canada sighed. He could kind of understand how Moldova didn't know who he was. He didn't have a lot of relations with him outside of NATO, and Moldova was a bit isolated. And the fact that he was still physically a child meant that he wouldn't take the initiative to go meet new nations without someone that he knew being around. He would cling to the ones that were familiar.

At least, that was how Canada used to be as a colony.

"I'm Canada," he said.

At that moment the elevator arrived, and the two climbed on. Moldova was looking up at Canada shyly, and the older nation tried his best to radiate a calming aura. It took him a moment to notice that Moldova was staring at Kumajiro, and his smile widened.

"Would you like to pet him?" Canada asked.

Moldova jumped slightly, a bit flustered at being caught out.

"C-can I?" he asked.

In response, Canada crouched down until he was at the same level. Moldova's face brightened as he started to pet Kumajiro.

"He's so soft," he said in wonder.

The bear started to lick the child's hand, and Moldova giggled at the sensation. Canada had to smile at the cuteness.

Sooner than either of them would have liked, the elevator came to a stop. Canada stood upright again as the door opened and they both got off.

Moldova practically skipped next to Canada as they walked to the meeting room, though he kept in step with Canada. The larger nation couldn't help but find this scene completely adorable. And it felt nice that Moldova was trying to walk with him.

Canada could see the meeting room, and he could see that many nations were still hanging around outside. Though one of them caught his eye in particular. Romania was standing to the side, away from the other nations. He was looking in Canada's direction, but he wasn't looking at Canada. He was looking at Moldova, and his eyes widened briefly before he smiled.

Moldova didn't seem to notice Romania, and Canada wondered if he should say something. But right then, Romania decided to walk up to them, a bright smile on his face.

"Salut Canada, Alex," Romania said.

"Oh, salut Romania," Moldova said, before he gave his elder brother a hug.

Canada noticed how Romania flinched, and he immediately knew why: Romania had greeted Moldova by his human name, while Moldova had returned the favour with his nation name.

Moldova released Romania and ran inside the room. Romania sighed, and Canada couldn't help but find the sight heart-breaking. From what he had seen of Romania, the European was always so energetic and optimistic. But now…

"I'm a failure as a brother," Romania muttered, startling Canada.

"What makes you say that?" Canada asked.

Romania glanced towards him and sighed.

"My brother will only greet me," he said. "He doesn't stay to chat. And he never calls me by my human name. It's always 'brother' or 'Romania'. And he prefers _Russia_ over me. What… what am I doing wrong?"

Canada bit his lip, before he placed a soothing hand on Romania's shoulder.

"Have you ever tried talking to him about it?" Canada asked.

Romania shook his head.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it," Canada suggested. "And don't ever think that you're a failure as a brother. I can see you genuinely care about him. And he cares about you."

"You think?" Romania muttered.

"I _know_."

Romania looked up, a small blush on his face. He gave a small smile.

"Mulţumesc," Romania said.

Canada gave a small smile as well.

"Were you waiting for him?" he asked.

"Da," Romania said. "I wait for him before every meeting. Simply saying 'hello' before the meetings, you know?"

Canada sighed.

"I wish my own brother could show that much compassion to _me_ sometimes," Canada said. "I guess we should probably go in, eh?"

Romania nodded, and the two made their way into the room. They had barely entered when there was suddenly someone yelling at them, or at least one of them.

"No!" Hungary shouted. "I do not approve of that! Get away from Canada this instant!"

Romania snarled.

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?" Romania retaliated. "What is going on in that twisted head of yours?"

Hungary stormed closer, hand reaching into her dress for her trusty frying pan. Canada sighed, recognising this scene after spending so much time around France and England. He discreetly retreated before he could be caught in the crossfire.

He saw someone familiar, and went to sit next to him.


	45. Chapter 44: Regal Attitude

**Thanks to Related to Moon, Time Turner, SansTheLanguage218, MadCatten, RinKagamine002, lucymclain666, Coolferretcat, comwiz and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 44: Regal Attitude**

Australia beamed when Canada came to sit next to him, and he was glad that New Zealand wasn't there yet. Canada gave him a small smile, and Australia hoped that New Zealand _didn't_ come for quite a while. At least until someone that posed zero threat was on the other side of Canada.

"Hey there, Mattie," Australia greeted. "How was your weekend?"

Canada smiled.

"It was good," he said.

Someone came to sit down on the other side of Canada, and Australia was pleased to see that it wasn't New Zealand, but another brother.

"Hey there, Hutt," Australia greeted. "You know Canada?"

Canada turned to Hutt River and smiled, which the micronation returned.

"Of course I do," Hutt River said. "It's become impossible _not_ to know who he is."

Canada looked pleased, while Australia looked embarrassed. He was just glad that Canada didn't seem to notice.

"But it's nice to finally meet you," Hutt River said.

"Likewise," Canada said. "I've heard quite a bit of you from Molossia, actually."

"Let me guess, it's mostly complaining?"

Canada smiled sheepishly, and Hutt River rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Don't worry, I know what he's like," Hutt River said. "I know that any negativity from him is mostly him just acting shy. He's actually spoken about you a few times as well. You're one of the few people he speaks about without swearing."

"Oh?" Canada prompted, confused.

"You're the one that encouraged him to act on his crush on Luxembourg, aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"This came after he was slammed down by America, his brother and someone he trusts. Another person who he spoke about with reverence. That meant a lot to him. And I want to thank you for that. I hate to see my friends upset."

Canada smiled softly.

"Of course," he said. "I hate to see my family upset. And it's nice to see him opening up to someone else."

"Yeah," Hutt River agreed. "He was so scared of being rejected… I'm glad that that didn't happen. And I'm glad that he had taken the plunge."

Australia remained silent during Canada and Hutt River's conversation. It was still safe territory, so he didn't really mind that they were speaking like this with each other.

New Zealand came to sit down next to Australia, glaring slightly. Australia gave a less-than-innocent smile to his brother, who huffed in annoyance.

"And I didn't even need to get his attention," Australia muttered. "He came to sit here on his own."

"Don't be too flattered," New Zealand said. "Take a look around. Who else does he know that's sitting next to empty seats?"

Australia frowned, before his eyes scanned the room. He scowled when he saw what New Zealand was referring to.

"England, France and America," Australia muttered. "Of course."

"Does it look like they've been waiting?" New Zealand asked.

"Yeah," Australia said. "And they keep looking at Mattie."

"I have a bad feeling about this," New Zealand said. "Temporary truce?"

"Until we're sure that they won't try anything," Australia said, nodding in agreement.

Wy had sat down next to Hutt River, and she was paying _very_ close attention to her brother. He was quite flamboyant on a regular day, but now, he seemed almost as though he was _flirting_.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She had only recently adopted Canada as an older brother, and she already knew that Sealand and Molossia felt that way about Canada as well. But Hutt River… It was obvious that he didn't think of Canada as a brother. Their conversation confirmed that.

And she wondered how it was possible for Canada to be so oblivious.

She felt sorry for him, though. She could detect hints from Australia and New Zealand that they were interested in Canada, and now Hutt River as well. And if there was one thing she knew, it was that all three of them were quite competitive, especially towards each other. She could only be thankful that the older two hadn't noticed Hutt River's flirting yet.

And she wondered idly what Molossia would have to say about this.

…

England's eyes were trained on Canada, but he wasn't too worried this time. It wasn't that unusual to see his former colonies sitting together.

He glared at Romania when the latter came to sit down next to him, his face flushed from his fight with Hungary. It hadn't escaped his notice that Canada had entered with Romania.

"What exactly was that fight about?" England asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing," Romania grumbled.

England sighed, before he decided to ask what he _really_ wanted to know.

"I saw you enter with Canada…" England started.

Romania shot him a look, and England couldn't quite identify the emotion behind it.

"He was reassuring me about Moldova," Romania said. "The two of them arrived together."

England glanced over towards the younger European, and he saw him quietly sitting next to Latvia.

"Good," England said. "As long as you don't have any impure intentions for my colony."

Romania snorted, and England turned to him.

"He's not your colony anymore," Romania said. "And you didn't seem so concerned with him before, so why now?"

"What? How dare you…"

"Did you even notice that he had a bit of magic in him?"

England was silenced, and Romania continued.

"Lukas and I had to help him tap into it," Romania said. "He has a lot of potential. And you didn't even bother to help him with it. Did you even see that?"

England remained silent.

"When I first noticed that his eyes were half-opened, I suggested finding you and Lukas," Romania continued. "He didn't want your help."

"Preposterous," England said.

"I wonder how many times he tried to tell you that he saw something, but you turned him away," Romania mused.

"What are you suggesting?"

Romania glanced towards England, and the Western European was surprised to see the rage hidden in the Eastern European's eyes.

"You know the dangers of suppressing magic," Romania said. "We can be thankful that it was only invisibility."

England frowned, before he glanced towards Canada again. Was that what was happening? Because he had been experimenting with magic?

Well, at least he had a logical explanation now.

 **Only England would think that magic was a 'logical' explanation, hehe.**


	46. Chapter 45: Italian Devils

**Thanks to SansTheLanguage218 and lucymclain666 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 45: Italian Devils**

Canada sighed in relief when a break was called. Tensions had been rising all throughout the room, and everyone was anxious to escape the tense atmosphere. In fact, as soon as the break was called, the vast majority of nations fled the room, eager for some reprieve. Canada was one of the few that stayed behind.

He felt a weight on top of his head, and he looked up to see Romano standing there, arms folded and resting on Canada's head.

"You wanted to avoid the idiots?" Romano asked.

Canada chuckled.

"Ve, fratello," another Italian voice said.

Romano groaned, before he turned to Italy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Romano asked. "I thought you would follow the Potato Bastard."

"Ve, I wanted to spend some time with fratello," Italy said innocently. He then turned his attention to Canada, cocking his head to the side. "America?"

"No, you idiota," Romano growled. "This is _Canada_. You know, the North American that's actually _smart_?"

"I don't think you want Mexico to hear that," Canada said.

Romano paused, before he cursed.

"Damn, you have a point," Romano said. "She'll kill me if she finds out I said that. So don't either of you say anything to her. Especially _you_ , Veneziano."

Italy pouted, but he turned his attention back to Canada, a smile on his face.

"Ve, how do you know mio fratello?" Italy asked.

"We met when Spain and France brought us together for playdates," Canada explained.

"Oh, so you're one of big brother France's old colonies," Italy said, nodding to himself. "Hey, I just noticed that you have one too."

Before Canada could ask what Italy was referring to, he suddenly felt his curl grabbed, causing a jolt to run through his entire body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Romano demanded, looking _beyond_ angry.

"Ve, I want to see if it's the same as ours," Italy said innocently.

"It is, now let him go!"

Canada sighed in relief when Italy _did_ let go, but only because Romano started chasing him out of the conference room. Canada hugged himself and shivered. He never _could_ get used to someone grabbing his curl.

"I see they've left. Now, we can have a word."

Canada froze. He knew that voice _very_ well. He didn't want to look at France. He didn't want to know what the other wanted to say. And he wanted Italy and Romano to come back.

France sat down in the seat next to him, and Canada kept his gaze lowered.

"Why don't you look at me?" France asked.

Canada pointedly looked in the opposite direction, keeping his gaze low.

"What is going on with you?" France asked.

Canada didn't answer.

"Why are you ignoring me?" France asked.

Canada bit his lip. He was too polite to blatantly ignore someone, but he didn't want to speak to France. If he recalled his last conversation with him…

"Mathieu, look at me," France snapped.

Canada was so startled that he _did_ look at France. France looked pleased underneath his anger.

"Now, why are you avoiding us?" France asked.

"I…" Canada began. "I don't… I don't…"

"Don't _what_?"

Canada swallowed nervously.

"I don't want to be ignored," he said.

He wished Kumajiro was with him, but the bear had wandered off at some point. And Australia and New Zealand had also left, needing to speak to England or something. He really hoped that someone could save him from France.

"We don't ignore you," France said, looking slightly hurt.

"Yes, you do," Canada said, averting his eyes again. "And you completely forget me."

"Now, that's not true…"

Canada desperately looked around for _someone_ to save him.

…

Romano had caught up to Italy, and he was pulling on all of his hair, with the exception of that one curl.

"Ow," Italy whined. "Lovi…"

"Shut up," Romano snarled. "You ruined my time with Matteo."

"Ve, it looked like big brother France wanted to talk to him," Italy said.

"What?" Romano asked, eyes widening. "Bastard!"

And Romano released Italy, running back to the conference room. Italy rubbed his head, a devilish look on his face.

He was far more cunning than he allowed people to know. If people thought he was an airhead, they tended to underestimate him. And before they knew what happened, he could get what he wanted.

He knew well who Canada was – how could he _not_? But he also knew that there were far too many people interested in Canada, including his brother. And while he didn't really want to step on his brother's toes…

Well, if Romano didn't make a move soon, he _would_. And he would _show_ Canada why Italians were considered great lovers.

He sighed, calmly making his way back to the conference room. He wanted to see how things worked out with Canada.

…

"You say that we ignore you," France said, "but we are not the only ones, non? After all, didn't Greece sleep on your lap throughout the last conference?"

Canada flinched, remembering what France was referring to.

"Now, what I can't understand is how they suddenly decided to treat you differently," France continued. "Mathieu, I'm saying this for your own good. For them to change their attitude like that… They are obviously after something. They would only take advantage of you and hurt you. Please, come back with us."

Canada knew _exactly_ what caused them to notice him, but he wasn't going to tell France. The Frenchman would scoff, saying that there was no such thing as magic, and that the others were pretending just to make him believe.

"Hey, get away from him, you French bastard!" Romano shouted, and Canada sighed in relief.

France tsked, before he turned to Romano with a smile.

"Bonjour Lovino," France said. "I was just having a word with mon petit Mathieu."

"He's not your _anything_ ," Romano spat. "Now, get out of here. We don't want you filling his head with anything else."

France huffed, before he stood.

"Remember what I said, Mathieu," France said, returning to his seat.

Canada noticed that everyone else was entering, the break apparently over. Romano placed his hand on Canada's shoulder.

"Don't listen to a thing he says," Romano said, before going to his own seat.

Canada sighed shakily. He would enjoy this month before everything returned to normal again, and he wouldn't let France or anyone else ruin the month for him.


	47. Chapter 46: The Best Yogurt

**Thanks to Time Turner, comwiz, lucymclain666, SansTheLanguage218 and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 46: The Best Yogurt**

Canada sighed in relief. After another hectic meeting, it was lunch break. They had an hour before they would have to return.

"So, you're coming with us for lunch, right?" Hutt River asked.

"If you don't mind," Canada said, smiling shyly.

"Of course not," Australia said, clapping his hand on Canada's shoulder. "You're part of the family, after all."

Canada flinched, thinking about his conversation with France earlier. He didn't notice that New Zealand and Hutt River also looked a little disgruntled at the word 'family'.

"Then let's go before the lunchroom gets too crowded," Wy said.

'And before anyone else decides to join,' both New Zealand and Australia thought.

The five made their way to the door, and just as they were about to exit, someone ran right into Canada. He would have fallen to the ground if Australia hadn't been there to catch him.

"I'm so sorry," the other nation said. "I forgot my wallet and was on my way to get it."

"I-it's alright," Canada said. "You're Bulgaria, right?"

Bulgaria nodded his head, trying to put a little distance between them.

"And you're Canada," Bulgaria said. "Romania told me about you. And so did Germany and Prussia."

"They did?" Canada asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Sure," Bulgaria said. "During World War II. Germany and I were allies, and you were the _one_ nation he was afraid of going up against. And Romania told me earlier about that little pep talk you gave him about Moldova."

"O-oh," Canada said, smiling softly, though still a little guilty about traumatising Germany.

"Shouldn't you be getting your wallet?" New Zealand asked casually, and Bulgaria shook himself.

"Right," he said. "Nice to meet you."

And he darted away, going towards his seat.

"Let's go," Australia said.

Bulgaria watched them leave, and he cocked his head to the side.

He remembered well when Germany had complained about fighting Canada, and he remembered well the fear in the German's eyes. And then when Prussia told him that Canada was a former colony of France and that he was always so sweet and gentle, Bulgaria had a hard time believing it. He would admit that he had forgotten about it, until Romania brought up how kind and intuitive Canada was. And when he bumped into him now, he saw a timid and quiet nation.

So then – which was the real Canada?

Bulgaria wouldn't mind finding out. Canada piqued his curiosity. Not to mention, he was rather attractive. And when he had bumped into Canada, he could feel that he wasn't as feeble as he looked. Underneath those baggy clothes, he could feel muscle.

Again, Canada raised more and more questions, but that was what made things fun.

Bulgaria nodded his head, his wallet in his pocket as he left. He would see if he could get another chance with Canada. The conference had only entered its second week. There was enough time.

…

England was grumbling in annoyance, ignoring America and France.

Earlier during the break, Australia and New Zealand had approached him, and had the audacity to _threaten_ him. They demanded that he leave Canada alone, telling him that they wouldn't allow him to continue hurting Canada. It was preposterous. When did he _ever_ hurt him?

Okay, perhaps when he deliberately ignored him, it _would_ hurt him. But he did it for his own good! He couldn't allow Canada to become close to anyone who would hurt him.

He glanced over towards Canada, seeing him sitting with Australia, New Zealand and Australia's micronations. He was unaware of America and France following his gaze.

"Mathieu has been very rude lately," France said. "He was never like that before. I'm sure that it's the English influence finally catching up to him."

"If I recall, _you're_ the one with the reputation of rudeness," England said automatically. "But I think it's the influence of all the others surrounding him these days. I saw him with _Romano_ the other day, and we all know what he's like."

"Now that you mention it," France said, looking thoughtful, "I recall Mathieu and Lovino conversing earlier, during the break. Perhaps you're right."

America almost choked on his drink. England and France… _agreeing_ on something?

"The world's turned upside down," America said.

England and France merely nodded, only freaking America out further.

England and France had been around longer, and weren't as naïve as America was. They recognised the looks that some of the other nations threw Canada, and they didn't like it one bit.

Even Australia and New Zealand, now that England paid attention. And he kept wondering where he went wrong with those two. After all, they were supposed to be Canada's _brothers_. They shouldn't be looking at Canada like that!

At least he seemed to have done a proper job with America…

"You know, I think you're right," England said. "The world _is_ upside down."

…

"This is really bad," Wales said, looking at the list.

"Mattie's really popular," Ireland said. "Are you sure these are all the nations?"

"Everyone that Mexico knows about or suspects."

"So, we're still not sure," Scotland sighed.

The paper was snatched away, and the three turned around to retrieve it, only to pause when they saw Belarus, examining the list.

"I take it that this is a list of Matvey's suitors," Belarus said.

"I guess you can say that," Ireland sighed.

"What does it matter to you?" Scotland asked suspiciously.

"I should be on it," Belarus said, handing the paper back.

"What?" Wales asked, paling slightly.

"That list is far too short," Belarus explained. "You're missing a lot of nations."

"And how do you know that?" Scotland asked.

"Because I keep watch over Matvey. I see how everyone looks at him. And I wait for them to make a mistake." She watched them for a moment. "The spell amplified it, and some of those that weren't in love with him before have grown infatuated."

They were surprised to hear that she knew of the spell, and simply stared at her. Finally, Wales sighed in defeat.

"Could you perhaps finish this list?" he asked.

 **If you're confused about the chapter's title… Just google 'Bulgaria yogurt fairy', and you'll understand. I've actually often seen references to Bulgaria and yogurt, so I went with that.**


	48. Chapter 47: Dim Sum

**Thanks to Time Turner and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 47: Dim Sum**

"Alright," Ireland said. "Aren't we going to discuss the fact that Matthew has a stalker?"

They were back in the meeting room, though the meeting had yet to recommence. It was the chaos that followed after a break, but everyone would soon settle down.

"Well, looks like she's been watching him for a long while," Scotland said. "How else would she know about the spell?"

"At least she was kind enough to finish this list," Wales said. "Or at least, add everyone she knows of or suspects."

"We'll need to go through all of them to be extra sure," Scotland said.

"Do we have to?" Ireland whined. "It's a long list."

"We already know about Ukraine," Wales pointed out. "And Romano admitted that he has feelings for Mattie as well."

"And so did Netherlands," Scotland said. "And we already know about Belarus."

"We also received a few names from Mexico," Wales said. "But we would probably need to verify them."

"Maybe we should have looked into this _before_ we cast the spell," Ireland muttered.

…

The meeting had gone smoothly for around two hours before another major fight broke out, this time between the African and Middle Eastern nations. No one was sure how that one started.

Canada gave a small, sympathetic smile for Egypt, who was caught in the middle and unsure of which side he should go to.

"Everyone, shut up!" Germany shouted. "We'll take a ten-minute break."

Everyone sighed in relief, and the nations filed out, wanting to get out as soon as possible. Canada sighed, pushing his seat back to stand as well.

"Careful!"

Canada jumped, turning around to see China, massaging his side, where Canada's chair had collided.

"I'm sorry!" Canada said, jumping up. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," China said. "You might want to be a little more careful in the future."

"I'm sorry," Canada said again.

China shook his head, smiling softly.

"It's alright," China said. "At least _you_ actually apologise. Not like America. One would think he'd show a little more respect to someone he owes money to."

Canada gave a small, nervous smile.

"Aren't you going outside?" China asked.

"Oh, no," Canada said. "I just wanted to stand a while. Stretch my legs, you know?"

China nodded his head in understanding, before he winced.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go," he said. "I'll see you later perhaps."

Canada nodded, and he watched as China rushed off. He chuckled slightly, realising that the elder nation needed to go to the bathroom, and feeling guilty that he had held up the other.

He heard someone give a light cough next to him, and he turned to see Wy standing there, looking up at him expectantly.

"The others all left," Wy said. "I'm surprised you didn't."

"I don't really feel the need to leave the room," Canada said. "I just need a break from all the sitting."

Wy nodded her head. It was obvious to everyone that the micronations didn't like sitting still for too long. Seborga and Hutt River were the ones with the most patience, but even they got bored rather quickly.

Though, to be fair, Hutt River fidgeted far less than Australia did, and Seborga was more focused than Italy was.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Wy asked, and Canada nodded. "Which do you prefer: a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

Unbeknownst to Canada, the few nations that still lingered around turned towards him, eager to hear his answer. Canada just blinked in confusion.

"Where did that come from?" Canada asked.

"Just a question," Wy shrugged.

Canada shook his head.

"Why is everyone asking me questions like that?" he asked himself. "I… I don't really know. I don't exactly have a preference. I think it was France that told me that gender doesn't matter when it comes to love." Canada smiled at one of the rare pieces of useful advice France had given him. "But… It doesn't matter. I mean, there's no way that anyone would be interested in _me_."

Wy huffed, shaking her head. Canada was confused by the reaction.

As for the nations that lingered…

Belarus narrowed her eyes. If Canada had said that he had a preference for women, then her competition would have been limited.

Iceland and Norway were both disappointed and relieved. They were also a little saddened by the fact that Canada had such a low opinion of himself.

And Wales…

"Shit," the Welshman muttered.

He knew the risk. If Canada thought that he was undesirable, then the spell would attract more people towards Canada. But if he actually _wanted_ to find a significant other, then they would certainly become more aggressive when it came to Canada. It was a catch 22.

But it still gave them a lot of work.

…

When China returned from the bathroom, he decided to hover near the door, simply watching Canada. He had met the younger nation a long time ago, after the Opium Wars, when England, France and America were invading his space and treating him like a servant. And Canada…

Canada was the one that made things easier for him. When he noticed that China was having difficulties with whatever task the other three had set for him, Canada would help him wordlessly, without being told what to do. China at first assumed that Canada had been sent to spy on him, but then he saw the four Western nations together, and realised that China was probably the Canadian's one source of company over there.

And ultimately, when England left he took Canada with him, and China could see the hurt and disappointment in his eyes.

Canada was a bird whose wings had been clipped, and caged by the nations he considered family. China had always regretted that he didn't do more with Canada's company. Which was why, when Canada started opening up his borders and allowing more immigrants, China had been eager to visit him, followed by Korea.

The boy had changed slightly, becoming even quieter than he had been before. And China wanted to see the old Canada again.


	49. Chapter 48: Sauna Time

**Thanks to Time Turner, SansTheLanguage218, Daap and Unknown for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 48: Sauna Time**

"Good job," Austria said.

Canada smiled happily, pleased that Austria seemed to think that he was making progress. Hungary was in the background, taking photos. Canada decided not to ask about those photos.

The meeting had ended around an hour ago, and Canada had gone for his lesson with Austria. They had been busy for all that time.

"It's been a long time since you've had a pupil, isn't it, Austria?"

The two by the piano jumped at the sound of the voice, turning to see Norway standing by the door. Austria cleared his throat, his cheeks a little red.

"Is there something I can help you with, Norway?" Austria asked.

"I was in the mood to practice my violin," Norway said stoically.

Canada had noticed that there were other musical instruments, and not just the piano in the room. It was just that Austria was mostly busy with the piano that the other instruments were ignored.

Austria nodded his head, sighing.

"I suppose we've practiced enough today," Austria said, before he turned to Canada with a small smile. "I'm pleased by your progress."

Canada smiled happily, and Hungary snapped another picture. Norway, on the other hand, didn't look too impressed.

Canada was about to leave the room when Norway stopped him.

"Vinland," he said, "the other Nordics and I are going to the sauna later. Care to join us?"

"The sauna?" Canada asked, cocking his head to the side. "I don't know…"

"Since you were, in a way, originally part of us, it would be nice to have everyone together again."

Canada blinked, before he smiled.

"I think I'd like that," Canada said.

"Alright then," Norway said. "Meet us at the sauna in an hour. Do you know where that is?"

"It's on the third floor, isn't it?"

"Ja. In the meantime, eat something light and drink lots of water. Feel free to bring a bottle with you."

"Okay. Thanks."

Norway smiled as Canada left, and Norway made his way to his violin. He turned to Hungary, who was frozen with a blank expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Norway asked, and Hungary shook herself.

"No," she said, smiling. "Everything's fine. Excuse me."

And she ran out of there with a devious look in her eyes. Norway suddenly felt very worried.

Hungary needed to find Japan, immediately! This was too good an opportunity to pass up.

She found him with the other Asians, and she pulled him away, ignoring the cries of alarm and outrage from the others.

"Hungary-san?" Japan asked.

"Tell me you still have some hidden cameras in the sauna," she demanded.

Japan blinked in surprise, before he nodded his head.

"Are the Nordics going again?" he asked.

"Yes," Hungary said. "And Canada's joining them! Just imagine his cute little face, flushed with the heat as sweat clings to his cute body. And we actually get to _see_ his body!"

Japan's eyes widened, and he blushed. The other Asians were listening intently.

"I-I will just make sure that they are still functioning properly," Japan said.

"Thanks Japan," Hungary said with a smile, before she rushed off.

Japan sighed, but flinched when an arm was draped over his shoulder.

"So, you're going to share those with us too, right?" Korea asked.

…

"It's nice of you to join us, Canada," Finland said, smiling.

"Y-yeah," Canada said, a little nervous about being almost completely naked in the sauna with the five Nordics.

"You know, you need to wear more form-fitting clothes," Denmark said, observing Canada's torso.

"W-what?"

Canada yelped when Denmark ran his finger along his side, flinching away.

"P-please don't do that," Canada said.

"Why? Are you ticklish?"

"Um… well…"

Canada yelped again when Denmark started to actively tickle his sides. The older nation only stopped when Norway grabbed him by the hair and pulled him away.

Finland chuckled, happy to be hanging out with Canada as well. The other nation was usually so timid and reserved, but gentle and kind. Finland actually wanted to be Canada's friend.

Or perhaps more.

When Norway told them that Canada would be joining them, Finland was very happy. He hardly ever got time to spend around Canada.

Canada was also rather surprising, being so gentle under normal circumstances, but an absolute monster on the ice and battlefield. Something that Finland had in common with him.

There was also something else that made Finland adore Canada, but at the same time saddened him. Every year, Finland was the Santa for the nations, and each year, the only thing that Canada would ask for was for someone to remember him. Canada was probably the least materialistic nation during that time, especially when compared to America (Finland actually had to remind America of the fact that he couldn't ask for a new monument). Canada was the nation who probably understood Christmas the best, except for Finland, of course.

And Finland, who knew the type of things the nations liked based on their Christmas wish list, found that he had no idea what Canada actually liked. He just wished for _one_ year where Canada actually asked for a gift, so that when Finland came to deliver it, he could see the joy on the other's face.

Though having hot chocolate with Canada was also fine. He just couldn't help the thought that Canada might think that the only reason Finland remembered him during Christmas was because it was his job.

"The Arctic Council meeting is in two days," Norway said. "We should probably discuss the hockey match then."

Canada nodded, but then his eyes widened.

"America will be there," he said. "He's going to be mad at me."

"Why?" Iceland asked.

"Because I… I didn't tell him about it. And I… I don't really want him there."

Finland cocked his head to the side, and he could see that there was something seriously bothering Canada. He wondered why Canada didn't want his brother to be there, but didn't pry.

Canada was sure of it. If America played in the match… it would destroy everything.


	50. Chapter 49: Not Quite

**Thanks to SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 49: Not Quite**

Canada was on his way to the cafeteria the next morning. Oceania was having a meeting, so there was nothing for him to do. He carried Kumajiro in his arms, and the bear was still asleep.

As he turned a corner, he almost bumped into someone. Someone that looked a _lot_ like a child. Of course, he knew that it was a nation, or at least a micronation. The younger looked up towards him and he smiled.

"Sorry about that," Canada said. "Um, are you a micronation or…?"

"No!" the boy snapped. "I'm the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus! I am _not_ a micronation!"

Canada took a step back, and he would have raised his hands in a placating manner if not for Kumajiro in his arms. He blinked. He remembered Molossia discussing the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus before.

"Oh, you're right," Canada said. "Because you're recognised officially by Turkey, you're not _technically_ a micronation. But you're also not exactly a nation just quite yet."

The other blinked, and Canada could see that he had lost some of his hostility.

"Um, do you have a nickname or something?" Canada asked. "Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus is a bit of a mouthful."

The other scrutinised him for a moment before he nodded.

"TRNC," he said.

"I see," Canada said. "I'm Canada. Nice to meet you."

Canada shifted Kumajiro so that he was in his left arm while he extended his right. TRNC hesitated before he accepted the gesture. Canada smiled happily.

"Turkey's been talking about you," TRNC said.

Canada blinked, but he was still pleased to hear that he was being discussed by another nation. Since it hardly ever happened before, it was a pleasant change.

"So, where are you off to?" Canada asked.

"I'm going to find my brother," TRNC said. "We're meeting Turkey at a restaurant."

"Then I shan't keep you. Have a nice day, and enjoy the restaurant."

Canada was about to walk away, but TRNC grabbed his hoodie. Canada blinked down at the kid in confusion.

"Tell me something," TRNC said. "What do you think of Turkey?"

Canada turned thoughtful for a moment before he shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't know him that well yet," Canada said. "I noticed that he likes sweet food, so he can't be all bad. I'd say he's energetic and not afraid to say what's on his mind. He also doesn't back down if someone threatens him."

TRNC smiled softly.

"That's it," he said. "I know a lot of people see him as a brute, but… He's really gentle. But I'm glad to know that you're not his enemy, otherwise you would have _me_ as an enemy too."

Canada chuckled.

"Maybe we can be friends," Canada said. "Well, I've got to go. I'm really hungry, and I think Kumajiro is too. Enjoy your rendezvous with Turkey."

TRNC glanced towards Kumajiro and he nodded, and waving one last time, the two went their separate ways.

…

Spain was on his way to the cafeteria when he was stopped by Ireland, looking at him with an interesting glint in his eye.

"There's something I want to ask you," Ireland said. "And I demand to hear the truth."

Spain was confused, but nodded his head nonetheless. Ireland's eyes narrowed.

"What are your feelings regarding Canada?" he asked.

Spain blinked, before he smiled.

"I like him," Spain said. "He's so cute. He hasn't lost his cuteness at all over the years. And he's a lot sweeter than some of the other nations I know."

"Alright," Ireland sighed. "But tell me: Do you have any romantic interest in him?"

Spain's eyes widened.

"What makes you ask that?" he asked.

"It had been brought to our attention that Matthew has quite a few admirers," Ireland said. "Both Mexico and Belarus identified you as a potential one."

Spain's expression darkened. He didn't like the idea of there being competition for Canada.

"And what would you do if I am?" Spain asked.

"Never mind," Ireland sighed. "You already answered my question."

Ireland turned to leave, but Spain wanted to know something.

"Why does it matter to you?" he asked.

"Because I wish to protect him," Ireland said. "And you have no idea what lengths I am willing to go to in order to do so."

This time, Spain allowed Ireland to leave, but he couldn't help but think about what he had said. How many admirers did Canada have? And why did it matter to Ireland if he was perhaps one as well?

But Spain knew that he wanted Canada. He was extremely cute and shy, but there was still the promise of something far more different lurking underneath the surface. And Spain wanted to see it first-hand.

And he wouldn't let _anyone_ get in his way.

…

"Ooh, these are great, Japan," Hungary said.

She, along with the Asians, were gathered in Japan's room, looking over the footage from the sauna. All of them were surprised when they saw the type of body Canada had underneath his baggy clothes. And most of them couldn't help but drool at what they saw.

And when they saw Denmark tickling Canada, Hungary, Japan and Taiwan proved why they were the yaoi fan club, while the others were mostly jealous of Denmark.

Macau stood to the side, watching the others carefully and with a hint of apprehension. He had been alright with supporting Hong Kong when it came to Canada, but the others…

There was something very wrong, and he was starting to worry for Canada. Seeing the other nations like that…

And he couldn't be sure, but he thought that Portugal might also be fascinated by Canada. And while Portugal was an old friend of Macau's (and his former boss), he knew that when Portugal really wanted something, he would do anything in his power to get it. It was the same with Spain.

And he knew that the others were like that as well, in particular China, Japan and Vietnam. And with all those nations after him, Macau was seriously worried about Canada.


	51. Chapter 50: Spicing Things Up

**Thanks to Related to Moon, danadramaqueen, MadCatten and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 50: Spicing Things Up**

Canada entered the cafeteria, instinctively looking for familiar faces. He already knew that Australia and New Zealand would be busy with their meeting, which was already underway.

Days when he didn't have to attend a meeting were always pleasant, though a little boring, but that was rapidly changing.

He saw a nation that he knew and smiled, before he went to get himself something to eat. Once he had a healthy dosage of crepes (not as good as his pancakes), he went over to where the other nation was eating alone.

"Good morning, India," Canada greeted. "Is it alright if I sit here?"

India looked up from his food and gave a huge smile, before he nodded his head. Canada took the invitation and sat down across from the other.

During his colony days, India would often look after Canada. He said that Canada was one of the few British colonies that he could tolerate.

"Matthew, it's been a while," India said. "I hope everything has been well."

"It has," Canada said. "And what about you?"

India made a dismissive motion with his hand, his smile faltering somewhat.

"Pakistan's been giving me grief lately," India said. "Not to mention that I have a BRICS meeting in two days' time."

Canada chuckled.

"At least there are only five nations," Canada said.

"True," India said. "But one of them is split into two."

Canada nodded, knowing exactly who India was referring to. India shook his head, as though trying to free it from the subject.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" India asked.

"Well…" Canada said. "We're gathering some of the nations for a game of hockey."

"Ice hockey, I presume?"

"Yeah. You're welcome to come watch, if you want."

"I think I'd like that. I assume Russia will play too, in which case I _have_ to come."

Canada chuckled and nodded.

"And what about Arthur?" India asked. "Have you been spending time with him recently?"

Canada flinched, before averting his gaze. India watched him intently, an eyebrow raised.

India had been keeping watch over Canada since he was a small colony. Not because he had to, but because he _wanted_ to. Canada was a passive nation that could pack a punch if he needed to. Sort of like India himself.

"Scotland told me that there's a chance that England might have been intentionally ignoring me throughout the years," Canada said. "Do you think that might be true?"

India hesitated, before he nodded.

"I might have noticed that," India said. "It was especially after his Revolutionary War with America. I think you reminded him too much of America, to be honest. Appearance-wise, at least. And before that… Well, America took up most of Arthur's attention, so…"

"But would he really do something like that?" Canada asked.

"It's very harsh," India said. "Have you asked him about it?"

"I'd rather not," Canada said. "The other day… He accused me of whoring myself out to other nations."

India had taken a sip of his tea, but when he heard that, he promptly started to choke.

" _Arthur_ said that?" India asked.

"He used that exact word," Canada said, lowering his head. "But… I noticed that the next day, he seemed to be beat-up."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Not exactly. I mean, you're the first person who I told, but… Romano and Korea were around, sort of. I was talking to Romano, then Korea came, then… Um, Romano got angry at Korea, started chasing him… Then England came, and after… I found Romano and Korea again, but I didn't tell them anything, and that's it."

"Those two are a lot more perceptive than they let on," India said. 'Especially when it comes to _you_.' He didn't say the last part out loud. "Did any of you mention England at all?"

Canada turned thoughtful for a moment.

"Romano might have mentioned him," Canada said. "I think I must have flinched or something."

"And thus you gave them the answer that they were looking for," India said.

India was fuming in rage, though he still appeared calm on the surface. He didn't approve of the way England treated Canada, but that only meant that Canada went to _him_ when he needed adult company, and comfort.

He didn't know when he started developing feelings for the boy, but Canada had charmed him, and India often felt like a snake around him. He knew that he himself was charming, and he tended to use it to his advantage. But he didn't want to think that he might go too far with Canada.

After all, keeping his feelings a secret from his object of affection was a pretty snake-like thing to do, but India knew that Canada's mind wasn't open to romance, even if his heart was yearning for it. India knew that he might scare the younger nation away if he should reveal his emotions, and so kept them secret.

But hearing that England, his good friend and Canada's former father-figure, said something like _that_ to Canada… India's blood boiled. He was protective of Canada, and hearing that someone that was meant to be close to him hurt him like that…

"India, are you okay?" Canada asked in concern.

India shook himself, and he realised that he must have worn his heart on his sleeve when he thought that he could control his outward façade. He gave Canada a small smile.

"Don't bother yourself with what England said," India said. "I for one know that it is simply untrue. You're not that kind of person."

Canada smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks," he said, giving a piece of his crepe to Kumajiro.

Canada was confused. Why did India look so angry? After all, India wasn't one that got angry easily. Sure, he might have been annoyed, but never _angry_. Was it on his behalf?

And now he was wondering if Romano or Korea had something to do with England ending up in his injured state the other day.

 **Yeah, one of my headcanons is that there are two South Africas. The two do** _ **not**_ **get along, but will team up if someone else picks a side between the two (only they are allowed to mess with each other).**

 **Interesting fact, in South Africa, pancakes are more like crepes, except the traditional accompaniment is cinnamon sugar, which if the pancake is hot enough and it's been there long enough, becomes like a syrup. You can also eat it with savoury mince or chicken mayo.**

 **If anyone's interested, I put some advice to combat writer's block on my profile. Three years of creative writing pays off.**


	52. Chapter 51: Island Paradise

**Thanks to Related to Moon, SansTheLanguage218 and comwiz for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 51: Island Paradise**

The two were almost finished with their breakfasts when Canada suddenly received a pair of arms around his neck.

"Mathieu! It's been so long!"

Canada smiled, knowing who was hugging him. He pulled away and turned to Seychelles.

"Michelle, it's been a while," Canada said. "How have you been?"

She shrugged before sitting on the empty seat next to Kumajiro, who was sitting next to Canada.

"Hello India," Seychelles greeted.

India smiled and gave her a small wave, but he was a little upset that his time with Canada had been interrupted.

"Mathieu, you should come visit my place sometime," she said. "You look like you could use a vacation."

Canada cocked his head to the side, not noticing India's eye twitch.

"Do you really think so?" he asked.

"Oh yes," she said, nodding firmly. She placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly. "You're rock-hard. You need a few weeks on a sunny beach to make this tension go away."

India took a gulp of his tea, in an effort to hide his expression. He couldn't deny that she was good.

"I-I'm not so sure of that," Canada said. "I'm not good with too much sun."

Seychelles pouted, and Canada couldn't help but feel that he had disappointed her. He didn't want that.

"M-maybe just _one_ week?" he suggested.

She smiled, nodding her head. Neither of them were aware that India was silently fuming.

'She's _too_ good,' India thought.

India knew that he couldn't invite Canada to his own home. As Canada had said, he wasn't too fond of the heat. And India knew that his temperature was hotter than that of Seychelles, and thus Canada would find it more unbearable.

And in the case of Seychelles, there were beaches to help Canada against the heat. India was too large for him to offer a beach stay for Canada.

But he had to agree with Seychelles. Canada _did_ look stressed, though it was hidden. It was only those that knew Canada well that could tell.

Seychelles was bubbling with happiness. She managed to get Canada to agree to come to her place. The one nation she wanted to impress the most with her island paradise.

Canada was the one that understood her the most. He also had a past as both England and France's colony. He was also still being controlled by them (though she wasn't sure if he was completely aware of it). He also tended to be overlooked, just like her.

Seychelles then turned to India.

"Would you like to come to my place too sometime?" she asked.

India was surprised by the invitation, but he nodded his head. He wouldn't pass up an opportunity to spend a possible holiday with Canada.

And Seychelles needed the foreign currency.

…

Molossia was fidgeting nervously, sitting at a table in a café. He was supposed to meet Luxembourg there, but he was starting to wonder if the other would _actually_ go through with it. After all, Molossia was just a micronation. Why would someone like Luxembourg waste his time with him?

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

Molossia jumped in surprise, turning to see Luxembourg. The nation smiled as he sat down across from the micronation, before cocking his head to the side.

"You don't have your shades with you," Luxembourg observed.

"Y-yeah," Molossia coughed nervously. "My dog…"

"It's alright," Luxembourg said, smiling. "I was just surprised. But… You should go like that more often. You have beautiful eyes."

Molossia blushed at the compliment, and Luxembourg chuckled.

…

Italy knocked on Romano's door, his other hand gripping Seborga's wrist. The micronation rolled his eyes at the other's insistence on keeping him close, but he didn't pull his arm away.

Romano opened the door, an annoyed expression on his face.

"What do you want?" Romano snapped.

"Buongiorno fratello," Italy greeted, unfazed. "Ve, let's spend the day together."

"No," Romano said firmly, attempting to close the door.

"Please," Italy said, throwing his arms around Romano and letting go of Seborga's arm.

Romano tried to push Italy off of him, without success. Finally he groaned, slumping in Italy's hold.

"Fine," Romano said. "Just let go of me already, and give me some time to change."

"Yay!" Italy cheered, obeying his brother and separating, giving a generous amount of space.

Romano rolled his eyes and closed the door. Neither of the others heard the lock click, so they assumed that Romano would really join them.

Seborga shook his head. Romano didn't show it that often, but he was secretly happy that his brothers wanted to spend time with him. It made him feel special. And Seborga also knew that Italy liked to exploit it.

Italy was happy that Romano agreed to spend some time with them. It didn't happen often enough for his tastes. And perhaps he could ask Romano to tell him a little more about Canada.

…

Macau left the hotel room, a little exasperated at the others. They had been gawking at Canada's body enough, and it frankly made him feel _very_ uncomfortable. And it made him feel sorry for Hong Kong, who had to deal with the others now.

Macau didn't notice that someone had followed him out, at least until he felt someone latch onto his arm. He gasped in shock and turned his head to see that Taiwan was the one that had latched onto him.

"Hey there," she said. "Where are you going?"

"Um…" Macau started, but he didn't really have a destination in mind.

Taiwan seemed to pick up on it, for she started to pull him along.

"You're going to help me find Canada," Taiwan said. "You saw what he's like. And his potential… And I can't stand the fact that he's hiding it under those baggy clothes. You're going to help me give him a makeover."

Macau could do nothing as she dragged him along, and he was _really_ starting to feel worried about Canada. He had never felt so sorry for anyone in his life.

 **There's actually a chapter in the World Stars manga where Seychelles convinces France and Germany to go to her place for vacation. I can't quite remember which, but one of them commented that she was very good. Also, it was around that time when Johannesburg was mentioned in the manga (you can fly directly to Seychelles via Joburg). Since there's rarely anything related to my country (in** _ **any**_ **foreign media – especially something that puts us in a good light), I was** _ **really**_ **giddy to see that.**

 **Oh yeah, earlier this week I was speaking to an English and German teacher at the French school I'm working at. The German teacher asked me if English is the official language of South Africa, and I told him that it's** _ **one**_ **of the official languages. He was shocked to hear that we have** _ **eleven**_ _ **official**_ **languages. There are also a few unofficial languages. I just listed a few that are present in the matric exams, and the two teachers were speechless. Just my university's language department seemed impressive to them, and ours isn't a big department (I think the University of Pretoria's** _ **European**_ **language department is bigger than my university's entire language department). But they were impressed by the fact that my university offers sign language. They eventually came to the conclusion that South Africa is open-minded regarding languages, while France is rather narrow-minded. If you want to see how many languages are available in South African high schools, just google the matric exam timetable. Just a warning: there are groups of languages on different days, and each language has at least two papers, so they'll appear twice.**

 **In two weeks I'll be posting the new poll, so if you haven't voted yet, go vote.**


	53. Chapter 52: Fashionable

**Thanks to Mr. Sleep is Life for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 52: Fashionable**

After his breakfast with India and Seychelles, Canada was on his way back to his room. He didn't quite know what he was going to do next, but he felt in the mood to read. It was far too early for a piano lesson.

He turned a corner and came to an abrupt stop, almost colliding with Taiwan dragging around a nervous-looking Macau. And when Macau realised who they had almost collided with, he flinched, knowing what Taiwan wanted, or at least suspecting.

Though he had to admit, he _was_ curious to see how she handled everything.

"Sorry," Canada said quickly. "Um… I'll get out of your way…"

"No!" Taiwan said, before she blushed. "Um…"

She shook her head, before she scrutinised him.

"Who said that you should wear those baggy clothes?" Taiwan asked. "They're completely drab and unimaginative."

Canada simply stared at her. _Another_ person who had a problem with his baggy clothes.

Macau sighed in frustration, though he wisely kept silent.

"But… I like my clothes," Canada said.

"No way!" Taiwan snapped, before she grabbed Canada's arm with her spare hand. "You're coming with me, and we'll get you some clothes that _actually_ suit you."

Canada stumbled behind as she dragged him along, and he turned to Macau, who shook his head.

"There's no reasoning with her," Macau said. "So please, just endure it."

Taiwan ignored Macau, feeling quite giddy. She was pleased that she had found Canada. It was a lot like how she was with Vietnam. The only difference was that she was at least slightly familiar with Vietnam.

But that was alright. Canada was close to Hong Kong, and Macau seemed to like him too. So did China, Japan, Vietnam and Korea. She had yet to spend some time with Canada. So she could easily use the excuse that the others knew him well enough for her to be like this with him.

She also decided to take Macau because she knew that he was the only one not interested in Canada among her family members. He would help her get him some clothes. She was aware that she couldn't follow him into the fitting rooms, so she needed someone to go in there with him.

She wasn't sure if he would actually wear the clothes that she would get for him, but she would at least get to see him in them.

She was just fortunate that they had bumped into him. She managed to make it look natural. At least, she hoped so.

…

Canada watched as Taiwan held up a shirt, pressing it against his chest and analysing it.

"Ooh, I like this colour," Taiwan said. "It matches your skin tone and really brings out your eyes."

Canada looked down at the shirt. He couldn't make out if the colour was supposed to be violet or indigo, but it was pretty. The shirt itself was an elegant-looking tee-shirt, and Canada was pretty surprised.

"Yes," Taiwan said, nodding to herself. "And the style… It works as casualwear, but with the right accompaniment…"

Canada could do nothing as she pushed him towards the dressing room. Macau shook his head, standing nearby for Canada's sake.

"Why is she acting like this?" Canada asked. "Is she like that with everyone?"

Macau hesitated, debating whether or not he should warn Canada.

"Not usually," Macau said. "Only when she likes a person. Or someone close to her likes a person and she's trying to play matchmaker."

Canada blinked in confusion.

"So… why did she drag _me_ here?" Canada asked.

Macau shook his head, finding it amusing that Canada was _that_ oblivious. Or perhaps he was just that innocent.

"Never mind," Macau said. "Go on. Try on those clothes before she gets impatient."

Canada was still bewildered, but he went into the dressing room nevertheless. Macau shook his head as he walked closer to Taiwan, who was looking for more clothes for Canada.

"What exactly do you hope to achieve?" Macau asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Forcing him to get new clothes. First off, who do you think will pay?"

"I swiped Yao's credit card before I left," Taiwan said.

Macau paused, feeling sorry for China.

"Secondly, do you really think he's going to wear these clothes?" he asked.

"I _hope_ he does," Taiwan admitted, fidgeting nervously with her hair.

"Third off, _why_ are you doing this?"

"Because I… He shouldn't be hiding his figure behind those baggy clothes."

"But why do _you_ care?"

She blushed, avoiding his eyes.

"Um, Taiwan?"

The two turned to the direction of the dressing room, where Canada was standing nervously. The shirt clung to Canada's frame without being tight. It perfectly showed off his broad shoulders and toned chest. Taiwan's eyes widened at the sight.

"This doesn't feel right," Canada said.

"That's because you're used to baggy clothes," she said, her face red. "Give it some time, and you'll see that it gets better. Here."

She dumped some more clothes in Macau's arms, nudging him to give the clothes to Canada. Canada's face fell when he was handed the clothes.

"Um…" he said. "I _really_ don't think this is necessary."

Taiwan sniffed.

"Hong Kong told me that you're pretty timid," she said. "And that you tend to be overlooked. What you need is confidence. And if you look good, you _feel_ good, and you feel confident, and others can pick up on your confidence. That's why everyone always remembers America, no matter how hard they want to forget him. He has _too much_ confidence."

Canada blinked at her before he sighed, returning to the dressing room. Macau turned to her.

"It looks like Hong Kong isn't the only one with a crush," he said.

"Shut up," Taiwan said, going back to searching for the perfect clothes while trying to get her face to return to a normal colour.

Macau sighed, sitting down next to Kumajiro.

"I feel sorry for your master," Macau said.

"Who are you?" the bear asked.

"Probably the only sane Asian left."

 **A few years ago I had consumer studies as a subject. A few chapters were all about clothes: how the style and colour can make a huge difference in how you act and how others perceive you. For example, if I wear blue, I'm washed out and practically invisible. But if I wear red, I'm immediately noticed and more confident. It didn't help me that my high school uniform was blue… My sister, on the other hand, looks washed out when she's wearing red. And she mostly wears black, which kind of emphasises her black hair and pale skin. When I wear black, it isn't as dramatic since my hair is a dark shade of brown instead of black. Both of us look good in green because it brings out our hazel eyes. She can sometimes wear pastel colours, while I avoid them like the plague. She looks decent in white, while I can't pull it off at all. Dark pink is one of my colours, while she stays far away from that. And even lipstick: she looks good in nude or pale colours, while I prefer wearing red lipstick.**

 **And just to clarify: I'm** _ **not**_ **a particularly girly girl. My sister is a complete tomboy, and** _ **she**_ **wears makeup more often than I do. I'm not particularly interested in fashion. But I have the know-how, at least enough to know what looks good on me and what doesn't.**


	54. Chapter 53: Take It Easy

**Thanks to SansTheLanguage218 and C'Riverblade for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 53: Take It Easy**

"Wait," Seborga said, stopping his brothers. "Do you mind? I kind of need a new shirt."

The other two looked up to see that they were standing outside a boutique. They looked at each other and shrugged. Perhaps they could also find something for themselves.

The three Italian brothers went into the store, seeing that the clothes ranged from formal to semi-casual. The store was mostly empty, with only a small female being in the men's section. The three immediately recognised her, though only one knew her name.

"Taiwan?" Seborga asked.

Taiwan jumped, before she turned to the Italian brothers.

"O-oh," she sputtered. "What are you doing here?"

"What _we_ need to ask you is why you're in the men's section," Romano said.

"Um…"

The curtains leading to the dressing rooms were pushed aside, and the three Italians' jaws dropped when they saw who was standing there.

"Taiwan, I'm still not sure…"

"Matteo?!" Romano shouted, causing the Canadian to notice the Italian trio.

"L-Lovino?" Canada stuttered. "What a-are _y-you_ doing h-here?"

"I should be asking _you_ that! How…?"

Romano turned to Taiwan, and she flinched, afraid that he was angry with her.

"Did _you_ do this?" he demanded, and she carefully nodded. "How? I've been trying to get him to dress better for more than a hundred years!"

And to everyone's surprise, Romano started going along the aisles, looking for dress shirts, slacks, and even ties. Italy smiled, before he started searching as well.

"Idiota," Romano snapped. "Go look for shoes."

Italy smiled and nodded, before he went to the men's shoe section. Taiwan blinked as Romano revealed a lilac dress shirt, along with a pair of navy slacks and a jacket to go with it.

"Feliciano, how far are you with the shoes?" Romano called out.

"Here!" Italy called out, bringing a pair of black dress shoes.

Romano nodded in approval, and he went to hand the clothes to Canada, idly noticing that Macau was there as well, but he already knew that Macau wasn't a threat.

"Here," Romano said. "You need a new suit anyway."

Canada sighed, taking the clothes and retreating back into the dressing room. Romano could see that he was resigned by now, and it _should_ make things easier.

He made his way back to the clothes' racks, and he turned to Taiwan.

"So, how'd you convince him to come here?" Romano asked.

"She didn't really give him a choice," Macau said.

Romano nodded.

"Matteo's too polite to refuse most of the time," Romano said. "The trick with him is to let him know that he doesn't have a choice in the matter. Within reason, of course. If it's something that he would definitely hate or that would hurt him, back off."

Taiwan nodded, feeling a little bubble of jealousy that Romano knew Canada well enough to say that. And to be on a first-name basis with him.

"You have pretty good taste," Taiwan complimented.

"Of course," Romano scoffed. "We're Italian. But… You're not so bad yourself. And start by focusing on things he can wear to a meeting. He'd be more likely to actually wear them if you remind him of the fact that it would look more professional than that ratty thing he's currently using."

Taiwan shrugged, continuing on her own search for something for Canada.

Seborga, meanwhile, had been looking for something for himself. He really _did_ need a few new dress shirts. And he had an excuse to go into the fitting rooms with Canada. Though he really doubted that they would have an opportunity to go into the same room.

After picking out a few nice shirts, he made his way to the dressing rooms. The others didn't even spare him a glance. As he entered, he almost ran right into Canada.

"Sorry," Canada said, his eyes going straight to those shirts, looking a little uncomfortable.

"It's alright," Seborga said, holding up the shirts. "And these are for me, just to be clear."

Canada looked relieved.

"Why do you let them do that to you?" Seborga asked.

Canada merely shrugged.

"I guess I don't want to disappoint them," he said.

Seborga gave his own awkward shrug, allowing Canada to go show the new outfit to the others, and for them to pass judgement.

"By the way," Seborga said. "That really _does_ look good on you."

Canada gave a small smile before he went to face the music. Seborga continued to go and try on his own shirts.

Seeing Canada like that… He could understand why his brothers liked him. He was attractive. But Seborga also knew that Canada's personality was attractive as well. After all, Canada was one of the few nations that Molossia spoke highly of.

He wondered if _he_ stood a chance with Canada. Sure, he was just a micronation, but he also knew that he stood a real chance of being officially recognised as a nation. After all, he was around the same size as Monaco and Vatican, and _they_ had official nation status. He just needed to work on it.

Would that be something that Canada would like? Would he like the micronation if he became a full nation? Or would he prefer him as a micronation? After all, Canada would be less suspicious of a micronation wanting to use him for some political ends. On the other hand, Canada might suspect that Seborga was trying to boost his own status by getting Canada to recognise him.

He needed to do some more prodding.

Canada sighed in annoyance as he returned with another bundle of clothes. What was _with_ everyone having a problem with how he dressed? It never bothered them that much before.

Canada blinked. Of course, he wasn't invisible anymore. So people noticed him now. And they noticed what he was wearing. And… Was it really that bothersome?

He looked into the mirror, and his eyes widened. He had been doing this to humour them, but… Was that really _him_ in the mirror? He looked almost… handsome.

Perhaps he _would_ go through with it. They were helping him, after all.


	55. Chapter 54: Peacekeepers

**Thanks to C'Riverblade and GilZeAwesomePrussia for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 54: Peacekeepers**

"Is this really alright?" Canada asked, feeling slightly guilty that he hadn't paid for anything that they had bought him.

"It's fine," Taiwan said. "As long as you actually wear those clothes."

Romano smirked as Canada sulked. He knew that guilting him into it was a fine way to get him to actually go through with it.

"Can we go eat now?" Macau asked. "That took the larger part of the morning."

"Yeah," Canada said. "I _am_ pretty hungry."

"Do you guys want to go to a restaurant, or should we go back to the conference building?" Seborga asked.

Canada looked down at the bags of clothes and winced.

"I-I think the conference building is better," Canada said. "You've spent enough money."

Romano looked as though he was about to protest, but when he heard that Canada didn't want to spend their money anymore he paused, before he shrugged.

"Whatever," Romano said.

The six made their way to the conference building, after which they immediately made their way to the cafeteria. They could hear loud noises going on in there, and deduced that at least two nations in there were fighting each other.

Normally, any sane person would walk away from those sounds and come up with a better idea for lunch. However, the nations were so used to it by now, and it was only Seborga who hesitated a little.

As expected, there were two nations going at each other's throats. Nothing new. The two nations were Turkey and Greece. Again, nothing new. Egypt was standing to the side, along with Cyprus, who looked as though he was _trying_ to put an end to the two fighting, but could do nothing.

Yet again, nothing new.

The nations mostly ignored them, going to get themselves something to eat. However…

"Canada!"

Canada jumped in surprise, and he turned to see that Cyprus was looking at him imploringly. Canada hesitated for a moment before going towards him.

"I-is there something I could help with?" Canada asked.

"Yes," Cyprus said. "Please just say which one of these two you prefer."

Canada blinked, looking over towards the two fighting nations. It didn't look as though they were listening.

"W-why?" Canada asked.

Cyprus glanced towards Egypt, who had told him earlier that Canada was oblivious to anyone being attracted to him. If Cyprus told him, he would most likely freak out.

He also didn't think that either Turkey or Greece would appreciate it if Cyprus told Canada that they had a crush on him.

"The argument started when it became clear that both like the same person," Cyprus said. "And they kept fighting over who that person should choose. So please, just say which one between them _you_ would pick."

"And why does _he_ have to do it?" Romano asked, walking closer.

Egypt looked towards Romano meaningfully, and Romano muttered a swear.

"Um," Canada said. "To be honest, I don't know them so well to be able to say something like that. Sorry."

Cyprus looked deflated when he heard that. Egypt gave a light smirk.

"But, out of curiosity, if _I_ were in that position, what would you have said?" Egypt asked.

"Well, I actually _know_ you," Canada said. "In such a situation, I would go with the person I know the best."

"So then, tell me," Romano said. "If the Egyptian bastard and _I_ had a fight like that, for example, which one would you pick?"

Canada blinked.

"Um, well…" Canada said. "I don't think I would pick either, to be honest. I mean, imagine if I were in the position where someone actually fought over me. I don't think that I could take it. If you were to fight over me… It would be like what England and France did when they fought over me and England won. I was a pretty little prize, and after it was over, I was tossed aside and forgotten."

Canada had said it with a smile, but anyone who was listening could tell that his voice had grown strained, and almost seemed to crack a few times.

Everyone had been so intent on listening to what Canada had to say that they didn't even notice that Turkey and Greece had stopped their fighting to listen as well. The two looked at each other before they pulled away from each other.

"Hey Canada," Turkey said, acting as though nothing had happened as he clapped a hand on Canada's shoulder. "Why don't you join us for lunch?"

"He's already with _us_ ," Romano spat, before he dragged Canada away.

Cyprus sighed, wondering if Canada wasn't as oblivious as he seemed, or if he was speaking for himself without knowing that everything was applicable. That Greece and Turkey _was_ fighting over him.

"Damn," Turkey said. "Thanks for not telling him anything."

Greece nodded, and Cyprus plopped down in his seat.

"So now you know," Cyprus said. "Fighting over him is _not_ the way to go. He wouldn't appreciate you for that."

"Seducing Canada is going to be tricky, isn't it?" Turkey asked.

Egypt hated to agree with Turkey about it, but he was right. Egypt had tried for decades, without success.

"Well, we know that he won't be seduced by _you_ ," Greece spat.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean, you little brat?" Turkey snapped.

"Exactly what it sounded like, dirty old man."

"Who are you calling _old_?"

…

America, France and England were sitting in the corner, unnoticed by the other nations. They had mostly been disinterested in the fight, until they noticed that it was about Canada that they were fighting. And when Canada had gotten involved, they listened to hear what he had to say.

America threw the other two a quick glance when Canada had mentioned them, but the other two hadn't reacted. Both of them thought that it was for the best, especially if there was a possibility for Canada to end up with someone like Greece or Turkey.

Though, France couldn't help but feel a _little_ disappointed that Canada was clueless when it came to love.


	56. Chapter 55: Totally Fabulous

**Thanks to SansTheLanguage218 and danadramaqueen for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 55: Totally Fabulous**

Canada carried the shopping bags back to his room after lunch, Kumajiro following behind (much to the bear's annoyance). Italy had dragged Romano and Seborga away, claiming that they had a family day that they needed to enjoy, and Macau had dragged Taiwan away, saying that Canada needed some peace and quiet.

He just wished that _someone_ would have helped him with the bags.

"Oh, Canada! Let me help you."

Canada turned to see Lithuania approaching, followed by a wary Poland. Canada smiled in relief when Lithuania took a few of the bags off his hands.

"Thank you," Canada said. "Though, I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's alright," Lithuania said. "I'm used to carrying a lot of shopping bags."

Lithuania glanced towards Poland, who was examining one of the bags, particularly the name of the store. Canada nodded in understanding.

"Like, this isn't a bad place," Poland said. "Like, you have surprisingly good taste in stores."

Poland looked Canada up and down, a small hint of distaste evident in his expression. Canada sighed, knowing that Poland _also_ didn't approve of his baggy clothes.

"Taiwan dragged me to the store," Canada said. "And then Romano and Italy came and they kind of joined in."

"You're friends with Taiwan?" Lithuania asked in surprise.

"No, not really. It was really weird."

Lithuania nodded, feeling just a _tiny_ bit jealous.

Poland was quiet as he followed Lithuania, a little nervous about being around the other nation. The other _looked_ like America, but he was far too quiet to _possibly_ be him. And Lithuania had called him 'Canada'. Now, why did that sound familiar?

Poland's eyes widened when the realisation hit him, and he looked at Canada with new eyes. Of course, how could he forget? Canada had helped him a lot, accepting a large portion of his people after the first partition. Not to mention during World War II. And wasn't there a monument for their teamwork?

Lithuania was a little worried about Poland. The fact that the other was being so quiet told him that he was being shy around Canada. At least he wasn't clinging to Lithuania. It would distract him from Canada.

"So, what made Taiwan decide to take you clothes shopping?" Lithuania asked.

"I think she had a problem with my baggy clothes," Canada said. "She complained about it before dragging me off. She's stronger than she looks, by the way."

Lithuania nodded, sympathising with Canada. He knew what it was like to be pushed around by the other nations. One of the frequent pushers was walking right behind him, after all.

"Like, she totally has a point," Poland said. "Like, the clothes you're wearing now totally don't go with you."

Canada sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Canada said, chancing a glance towards Poland.

Poland seemed to notice, for he moved slightly behind Lithuania, a frown on his face. Canada's shoulders slumped even more. For the longest time, he had the feeling that Poland didn't like him very much.

Lithuania noticed the glance and he felt another bubble of jealousy. He didn't like the way that Canada was looking at Poland, but Poland had moved in behind Lithuania, so it wasn't too much of an issue. But if Poland were to feel _comfortable_ around Canada…

Canada smiled when his room came into view. He turned to Lithuania.

"Thank you for your help," Canada said.

"It was no problem," Lithuania said with a smile, mentally making a note of the room number.

Canada unlocked the door, and the trio made their way inside. Lithuania placed the bags that he was carrying on the couch and intended to leave, but then Poland started rifling through the bags.

"Feliks!" Lithuania exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

Poland didn't answer, but then he removed one of the shirts that they had bought earlier. He thrust it to Canada.

"Like, put this on," Poland said.

"W-what?" Canada sputtered.

"Like, I want to see if Taiwan like knew what she was doing."

Canada looked towards Lithuania, who looked just as shocked by Poland's behaviour. Canada turned back to Poland, who was looking at him expectantly. Canada sighed, shirt in hand as he started to make his way to his bedroom.

"No," Poland said. "Like, take off your shirt _here_ , and put _that_ one on."

"W-what?" both Canada and Lithuania sputtered, with Canada's face growing red.

"Like, do it!"

Canada looked towards Lithuania, who slumped his shoulders.

"Better do what he says," he said. "He's pretty stubborn and doesn't change his mind very easily."

Poland sniffed, but said nothing. Canada looked between the two again before he sighed, starting to pull off the hoodie. Poland and Lithuania's eyes widened when they saw Canada's upper body, though Canada didn't notice, too busy avoiding their eyes in his embarrassment. He quickly pulled the other shirt on.

"There," Canada sighed. "Was this really necessary?"

"Like, totally," Poland said, his cheeks pink. "Like, you should wear shirts like that more often."

Canada whimpered, feeling a little exposed with how tight the shirt clung to him. Lithuania sighed.

"Well, it _does_ look good on you," Lithuania said, his face red. "Come on, Feliks. Let's get out of here before we make Canada upset."

Poland pouted, but followed after Lithuania. Canada was confused. It almost seemed as though Poland was reluctant to leave.

When it was just Canada and Kumajiro, the nation turned to his pet.

"I thought Poland didn't like me," Canada said.

"Who?" Kumajiro asked.

"The blond one."

Kumajiro shook his head.

"Shy," he said.

Canada was confused for a moment before his eyes widened in realisation. He had always seen Poland as silly and outgoing, but… the way that he had hidden behind Lithuania… was Poland really shy?

Thinking of all the times he had hidden behind Kumajiro because he wasn't used to having attention placed on him… Could Poland be the same way?

He supposed that he should ask Lithuania later. Right now, he was debating whether or not to take off the shirt he was currently wearing in favour of his familiar hoodie.

 **The last of the suitors, and a new poll is going up. Two more 'introduction' chapters, and then… I guess you can call it the 'seduction' arc. Yeah, so the 'introduction' arc is almost over, and 'seduction' would soon begin.**

 **Also, I'll be returning to South Africa on Monday, so expect the next update to be Tuesday. Expect the same for Ve, We Totally Fooled You (I had completely forgotten to put that in the AN on Monday).**


	57. Chapter 56: Cyber

**Thanks to MadCatten and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 56: Cyber**

Canada made his way to the music room, having decided that he would wear the hoodie over the new shirt (which he still needed to get used to). He also decided that it was a great time to practice his piano. And if Austria was there, he could have another lesson.

Kumajiro chose to remain in his room. The bear was less than happy about all the walking he had to do, and when Canada left, Kumajiro was on his bed, getting ready for a long nap. Canada had chuckled, knowing that he spoiled Kumajiro too much by carrying him around the whole time.

He could hear music as he approached and concluded that Austria was in fact there. He wondered if Hungary was as well.

As usual, Canada stood in the doorway, watching and listening as Austria played. Hungary wasn't there, but Kugelmugel was. The other was drawing in a sketchbook, and he briefly glanced up to see Canada before nodding in greeting, returning to his drawing.

Austria finished the song before he turned to Canada.

"You know, you don't _have_ to stand there every time," Austria said.

"I just don't want to interrupt," Canada said.

Austria nodded, a small smile on his face.

"It would seem that England actually managed to do a proper job with you," Austria said. "You're by far the politest British colony I've met."

Canada wasn't sure if Austria was complimenting him or insulting England. He finally decided that it was a combination of both.

He went to sit down on the chair, after Austria had moved away to allow him. A sheet was placed in front of him.

"Until now, you've only been playing with your right hand," Austria said. "Now, let's try to have the two hands play together."

"O-okay," Canada said nervously, licking his lips.

He didn't know how to do it, and he stared at the bars for a while. He noticed that _something_ was different, but he didn't know what it was.

Austria seemed to notice his confusion, so he decided to help.

"Do you see those symbols at the front?" Austria asked, and Canada nodded. "The one on the upper bar is the treble clef, which you're familiar with. You play that with your right hand. The other one is the bass, and you'll play this with your left hand. See this note?"

Austria pointed to a note that Canada saw as an A, and he nodded his head.

"With the treble clef it's an A, right?" Austria said. "But in this case, it's a C. Specifically, the one below Middle C."

Austria gently took Canada's left hand, and Canada allowed him to place his pointer finger on a note.

"Here," he said. "This is the note."

"O-okay," Canada said, starting to feel nervous.

"You know how Middle C looks in treble. In bass, it's the inverse, starting at the top and going downwards the more the notes go left. The reason why bass and treble are the two most commonly used, especially for beginners, is because of Middle C simply being reflected between the two. Think of it as there being a mirror in the blank space."

Canada nodded, showing that he understood what Austria was telling him.

Before Austria could continue, someone burst into the room. Canada could easily recognise Sealand, and he knew that the other one with him was another micronation. He wasn't quite sure which one, though.

"There you are, Kugel!" Sealand said, before glancing towards the two at the piano. "Oh, hi Canada."

Canada smiled at Sealand, and the other micronation stared between the two, a frown on his face. Sealand went over towards Kugelmugel.

"Come on!" Sealand said, trying to pull Kugelmugel away.

"Nein!" Kugelmugel said. "I'm trying to finish this first!"

"What is it?"

Sealand looked at the drawing and frowned. The other also came closer to see what was being drawn.

"Austria and Canada?" Sealand asked.

"Do you know how rare it is for him to teach someone else how to play?" Kugelmugel huffed. "It's like getting Sweden to smile. Right, Ladonia?"

The other micronation, now identified as Ladonia, flinched and nodded. Canada remembered that Molossia mentioned that Ladonia was a micronation that existed on the internet, and that he needed to have his computer being on somewhere to interact with others.

"Canada?" Ladonia mused. "Where did I hear that name before?"

Ladonia glanced towards Canada, who only gave a smile.

"Molossia's always talking about him," Sealand said. "And Wy was with him during the meeting the other day. He also helped me after Jerk England was being a jerk."

Canada couldn't help but giggle at the redundancy in Sealand's sentence. Ladonia still looked confused, though.

"I sometimes play hockey against Sweden," Canada offered.

Ladonia's eyes lit up in realisation.

"Now I know you!" Ladonia said. "Sweden talks a lot about you. Well, a lot for his standards. He's pretty fond of you."

Canada blinked. Again, someone was telling him that someone else was talking about him. And to hear that it was _Sweden_ … Well, he felt that he should be flattered.

Austria, on the other hand, felt a little irked about Ladonia mentioning that Sweden was fond of Canada. He felt jealous, and he didn't quite know why. He couldn't _like_ Canada that way… could he?

"I think that's enough now," Austria said. "You're interrupting Canada's lesson. So unless you can be quiet, I think it best that you should leave."

The three micronations childishly stuck out their tongues, but decided to sit in silence. Austria huffed, before he turned back to Canada.

"As I was saying earlier," Austria said. "Think of there being a mirror in the blank space. Do you remember when we did the two-handed scale?"

Canada nodded his head, before his eyes lit up.

"You mean, like that?" he asked.

He started playing the scale with both hands, both starting at Middle C and going further away from it. Austria nodded.

"Exactly," he said.

The lesson continued for a while longer, until the micronations decided that they wanted to leave. Before they did, however, Kugelmugel showed them the drawing that he had been working on. Canada had to admit that the micronation had talent, but he wondered why Austria seemed flustered.

 **Again, reviving old memories from my music lessons, which I hadn't had in almost ten years. But it makes me want to play again. I could actually play Alice Human Sacrifice, though it's been a while and I'm a bit rusty.**


	58. Chapter 57: Lionhearted

**Thanks to Time Turner, Kutiemewgirl, Related to Moon and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 57: Lionhearted**

Canada made his way to the cafeteria. It was time for dinner, and he was feeling starved. It had been quite an eventful day.

As he was standing in the queue, he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapping around him. He was slightly worried that it would be Taiwan, wanting to drag him back to go shopping again. When he turned around and saw that the brown hair was tied into pigtails, he felt a little relieved.

"Bonsoir Michelle," he greeted.

She pulled back, a wide smile on her face.

"Hello Mathieu," she greeted. "How has your day been?"

"It's been… eventful," he said, chuckling slightly. "And what about you?"

"It's been alright. Could I join you for dinner?"

"I don't see why not."

After the two of them had gotten their food, they chose a quiet table in the corner. Canada was happy when he realised that he was rarely forced to eat alone.

"Seychelles," someone greeted.

Canada looked up to see an imposing figure, and he recognised him as Cameroon. At his feet was his pet lion, and he wondered if Kumajiro would want to play with the lion the same way he had wanted to play with Thailand's elephant.

Canada would admit that he was a little nervous around Cameroon, though when he saw Seychelles's happy face, he relaxed somewhat.

"Cameroon," she said happily. "How have you been?"

Cameroon nodded his head, most likely to show that he was doing fine, before glancing towards Canada. Seychelles, meanwhile, held out her hand, allowing the lion cub to make its way towards her.

"I've seen you before," Cameroon said. "You're one of France's, am I right?"

"Oui," Canada said. "I'm Canada."

Cameroon nodded his head.

"I believe you have a pet bear, if I'm not mistaken?" Cameroon said.

"Yes," Canada said. "Kumajiro. He's in the room. He tired out after lunch."

Cameroon nodded, before glancing towards his lion.

"Kokolo's expressed an interest in your bear," Cameroon said. "I think he wants a playmate."

"That makes sense," Canada said. "The other day, Kumajiro really wanted to play with Thailand's elephant, and the elephant wanted to play with Kumajiro."

"Interesting. Kokolo had tried befriending Thailand's elephant as well in the past, but both pet and owner were nervous about it. Kokolo wouldn't hurt anyone, especially not a member of the big five."

Canada nodded his head in understanding. He also had a 'dangerous predator' as a pet, and a lot of people tended to be freaked out whenever they realised that Kumajiro wasn't a teddy bear.

Cameroon glanced over towards Seychelles before he stepped closer to Canada, leaning in.

"Take care of Michelle," Cameroon said. "The poor girl has difficulty making friends outside of Africa. And she had a bad history with England and France pretty much dumping her."

Canada nodded his head in understanding. Of course, he knew where it was coming from. Seychelles was pretty much overlooked because her lands were so small. The only exception was when someone needed a vacation.

At least she could offer the other nations _that_. Canada… What did Canada have?

Cameroon moved away, before he nodded at Seychelles one more time.

"Take care," he said. "I'm going back to my room. Enjoy your dinner."

"Merci," Seychelles and Canada said simultaneously, Seychelles optimistic and Canada subdued.

The two of them watched Cameroon leaving, and Seychelles started playing with her straw.

"So," she started, "what did he tell you?"

Canada was confused for a moment, before he shrugged.

"He wanted me to take care of you," he said. "The two of us have a pretty similar history, after all. You know… England and France."

Seychelles nodded her head. They both knew that Canada didn't have to go into further detail. They were both abandoned by their father figures, and they didn't want to talk about it.

At least Canada had America to involve him – if one could call that being involved. He wondered if Seychelles had someone to make her feel welcome. To make her feel as though she was wanted. Judging by Cameroon's request, it was possible.

Seychelles thought that it was very sweet of Cameroon to look out for her. He had always acted like a big brother, and it made her feel as though she was precious to someone. At least _someone_ treated her that way. But Canada, of course, was always friendly and helpful, and not in the same way as a brother, even though he was one of the closest to being her actual brother, what with them both being former British and French territories.

The two continued to eat in silence, absorbed in their own thoughts.

…

"Alright then," Scotland said, the list in front of him. "We've confirmed with everyone?"

"Some of them were putting up a fight," Ireland said. "They may be in denial."

"Denial or not, it's still concerning," Wales said. "With the spell in effect… and the longer it lasts, the worse it will become."

"If only Matt knew exactly how popular he really was," Scotland sighed. "How should we deal with them?"

"Well, we can't chase them away. With the spell in place, they would put up resistance. It's not going to be pretty."

"Alright then. What do you propose we do?"

"I have an idea," Ireland said.

…

Canada returned to his room, a pleased smile on his face. Everything was going fine. He wasn't ignored, and he was learning a lot of new things, like the piano. He just wished it wouldn't end.

He knew that all of this was because of a spell, and wished that there was some way to get other nations to notice him naturally. He knew that it was wishful thinking, but at least it was _something_.

He was a little nervous, almost _dreading_ the next day. And the reason for that was simple: America. They would be alone with Russia and the Nordics. And they would most likely discuss the hockey game. And America wouldn't be happy that he wasn't included in the plans.

Canada hoped that everything would turn out fine, and that America wouldn't ruin anything.


	59. Chapter 58: The Arctic Council

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 58: The Arctic Council**

Canada sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a suit that Taiwan and the Italy brothers had helped him pick out. It wasn't exactly what he would normally wear, but he had to admit that it looked good on him.

He felt extremely nervous. It was because he would be in a meeting with America, with only Russia and the Nordics to stand between them. What would he do if America tried to pull him off to lunch? Unless one of the other six managed to save him, he wouldn't be able to resist America. And then… what would happen?

He paused. Since when was he _afraid_ of America? Nervous, yes. But he had never been _afraid_ before. What had caused the change? Was it because he was afraid of America's wrath? Thinking about it, it was a distinct possibility. He knew how dangerous America could be if he was angry. And he had a feeling that America would be angry about the way Canada had been avoiding them.

Yes. He admitted that he avoided him, along with England and France. Every time they spoke to him, he was left feeling more miserable.

Gulping nervously, he made his way out of his room and towards the meeting room.

He hadn't gone very far when the thing he dreaded happened: America.

"Hey Mattie!" America said, throwing his arm around Canada's shoulders. "Good to see you. Man, we should really get together more. So, let's go to the meeting together."

Canada flinched as soon as America made contact with him. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to see his brother until later, when he would be safe among Russia and the Nordics. He also thought that he was probably the only one that thought that _Russia_ was safe.

"Um, Mattie?" America said. "What are you wearing?"

Canada looked down at the dark purple – one or two shades shy of black – suit. He gulped nervously.

"D-does it look bad?" Canada asked.

"You look like a clown," America said. "Where'd you get it?"

Canada didn't answer, closing his eyes. America was lying. This suit had been chosen by the Italy brothers, after all. He knew that they wouldn't lead him astray. At least not with clothes.

America examined Canada. The suit actually looked good. _Too_ good. He needed to make Canada think that he looked ridiculous wearing that, and Canada would no longer wear it, and he would return to his normal, boring suit.

Still, where _did_ he get it?

As they neared the meeting room, they could see the Nordics chatting outside. The Europeans quieted when they saw the North Americans, and their eyes took in Canada's hunched-over appearance, and America's arm around Canada's shoulders.

"Canada, good," Norway said. "I need to speak to you about something before the meeting. It's kind of urgent."

Canada blinked in surprise, and America narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?" America demanded.

"I said 'Canada', not 'America'," Norway said. "And if you must know, it's something under the orders of my boss. Official business. Classified."

America scrutinised him for a moment, before releasing Canada. Canada made his way towards Norway, and the Nordic led him away. So now, America was alone with the other Nordics.

"So, what were you saying before?" America asked.

"It's not really any of your business," Iceland said.

"Ooh, touchy."

"Oh look, here comes Russia," Finland said.

America turned around to see Russia approaching, and was it just his imagination, but did his expression look colder than usual?

"Come on," Denmark said. "Let's get in here. We'll just wait for Norge and Canada to have their pre-meeting meeting before we can start our own."

…

Canada followed Norway a distance before the two came to a stop.

"So, what is it that you wanted to discuss with me?" Canada asked. "What does your boss want?"

"About that…" Norway said. "I lied. You just looked as though you wanted to get away from America."

Canada stared at Norway for a moment, before he smiled.

"Thank you," Canada said.

"We'll wait a while before we join the others," Norway said. "Make this look serious, you know? Anyway, since I have you alone… Would you like to come for another magic lesson sometime?"

Canada cringed, thinking about the last time. Things had gotten a little… severe. He didn't like the idea of hanging by his ankle. But perhaps, if he could have the power to cast the spell on himself at the next meeting, it would be worth it.

"Okay," Canada said. "When?"

"Tonight," Norway said. "I'll get Romania."

"Okay then."

"And by the way, nice suit," Norway said, ears turning a little pink. "It really suits you."

Canada smiled at the compliment, and nodded his head in acknowledgement and thanks.

The two waited for a while before joining the others, and Canada was surprised to find that Russia had sat on one end of America, and for some strange reason, none of the Nordics were sitting. Russia and America were bickering, and so they didn't notice the other two arrive. Iceland quickly hurried up to the other two.

"Russia's distracting America," Iceland muttered. "So Canada doesn't have to sit next to him."

Canada nodded, smiling gratefully. This meeting room was smaller than the main meeting room, since it only needed to accommodate eight people. He sat down on the seat across from America (the farthest he could possibly get), and Norway and Iceland sat down on either side of him. Sweden sat down on America's other side, with Finland sitting between him and Iceland, and Denmark settled between Norway and Russia.

Russia glanced to the side and his smile widened, eyes lingering on Canada.

"Oh look, it seems everyone is here," Russia said.

America snapped to attention, and he saw Canada sitting across from him. He frowned, and Canada hurriedly averted his eyes.

"Okay then," Denmark said. "Let's start this meeting. We'll get the boring stuff out of the way, and then we can get to the fun stuff."

Everyone, except for America, seemed to know what he was saying. But it didn't matter to America, who only glared at his brother.


	60. Chapter 59: Hockey Plans

**Thanks to Claudette, Time Turner, danadramaqueen and SansTheLanguage218 for reviewing. And we've passed 300 reviews. Thanks guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 59: Hockey Plans**

"Should we stop them?" Finland asked worriedly.

"Are you kidding?" Iceland asked. "How often do you see Canada like this, outside of hockey?"

Canada and Denmark were bickering about Hans Island, although Denmark seemed to be enjoying this. Canada wasn't being meek, and Denmark kept pushing his buttons. Most of the others were watching this with some amusement, knowing that the two nations actually enjoyed their little rivalry regarding Hans Island.

The only one that wasn't amused was America, who had grown bored a while back. Finally, he slammed his hands on the table, startling the two into silence.

"It's just a useless piece of rock," America snarled. "So could you _please_ shut up about it?"

Canada withdrew on himself, being dismissed by America like this. Denmark, on the other hand, didn't seem to like it, for his face darkened. Still, the arguing stopped, and neither nation brought it up again.

"Isn't that ironic?" Iceland asked bitterly. "America, the king of useless arguments, is complaining about the Hans Island debate."

America whirled on Iceland, and he was about to snap something when he caught sight of Denmark and Norway's glares. They were warning him that if he said anything to Iceland, they _would_ make him suffer for it.

"It doesn't matter," Russia said. "I guess now, we can get to the thing that we all wanted to discuss, da?"

"What are you talking about?" America asked.

"The hockey game!" Finland said excitedly, turning to Canada.

" _What_ hockey game?"

Everyone turned to Canada, completely ignoring America. Canada swallowed nervously, trying to keep his gaze away from America's.

"Well, you five and Russia all agreed," Canada said. "Russia, did you manage to ask the Baltics?"

"Da," Russia said. "Lithuania and Latvia have agreed to play."

"Alright, then with Czech and Slovakia… Oh, and Belarus also said she'd play, so… We have enough players," Canada said, smiling happily.

Russia's eyes widened.

"You spoke with Natalya?" he asked.

"She said she overheard you talking about it, and said she's willing to play too," Canada said. "That was a… weird encounter."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?!" America demanded.

The others all glanced to America, and Sweden sighed.

"Perhaps America should go?" he asked. "He's not part of the game, and we don't have anything else to discuss."

America looked upset, but it wasn't a childish pout. No, he looked as though he was going to start a war. Canada knew that he needed to calm his brother, but he couldn't think of any scenario where America didn't explode.

"Mattie," America said, his voice icy. "What is this hockey game, and why didn't you tell me?"

Canada flinched, trembling under America's glare. He avoided his brother's gaze. Perhaps he should involve America. It was the only way to…

"I get it," America spat. "Hockey's the only thing you're good at, but you don't want the world to see how much you suck compared to me. Because I'm the hero and you're _nothing_."

There was a clamour, and Canada dared to look up. America was struggling against the combined efforts of Russia, Denmark and Sweden. He was glaring hatefully at Canada.

"You are the worst brother ever!" America shouted.

Canada watched as the three nations dragged America outside, and he gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Finland, looking at him in concern.

"America's wrong," Finland said. "He's just angry. So please, don't cry."

It was only when Finland pointed it out that Canada realised that he was indeed crying. Finland wrapped him in a hug, and Canada gladly cried into the older nation's chest, while Norway and Iceland placed calming hands on Canada's hand and shoulder.

The two brothers knew that Finland was the best at comforting someone, but they still needed to let Canada know that they were there as well. They hadn't been there when he was growing up, but they wanted to make up for it.

…

Russia slammed America against the wall, wrapping his hand around his throat. Denmark and Sweden stood on either side of Russia.

"Has it ever occurred to you that Canada's getting sick and tired of the way you treat him?" Denmark spat.

"What are you talking about?" America asked.

"Shut up. We're not blind. We see the way you treat him. And what you said in there just now…" Denmark took a deep breath, as though he was trying to calm himself. "You made Canada cry just now, and that's not something we can forgive. So listen closely: Stay away from Canada, and don't even bother coming to the hockey game. Because if you say or do anything to make Mattie cry like that again, you're going to see why the Europeans are afraid of the Vikings."

America glared hatefully at them.

"What do you mean, the way I treat Mattie?" America snarled.

"Why don't you think about it?" Russia asked, releasing his grip on America's throat. "You're excused from the rest of the meeting."

The three went back into the meeting room, leaving America to glare at the door. How dare they…?

He gritted his teeth, thinking about the hockey game. This was the first that he had heard of it, and they had the nerve to ignore him.

He shook his head, smiling sadistically. He knew that there weren't too many nations interested in hockey, and he was one of the better players. He just needed to eliminate the competition.

…

"Sorry about that," Denmark said as soon as they returned to the meeting room. "How you doing, Mattie?"

Canada sniffed, before pulling away from Finland. Finland rubbed him soothingly on the back, looking down at Canada in concern.

"I-I'll be fine," Canada said. "But… he's right. I _should_ have told him about it. I should have asked if he wanted to play."

"If he's going to be like _that_ ," Norway said, "then he would just ruin the game."

"We still need to think of the teams," Iceland pointed out.

After some murmurs, they all returned to their seats to discuss the game.

 **I'm getting rather acquainted with the Wikipedia page for ice hockey. I only played field hockey when I was eight, and I think the fact that I have weak ankles can be traced back to that time. And yes, I** _ **was**_ **wearing padding. But there was a funny story relating to hockey. The sport is mostly associated with girls in South Africa, and in seventh grade the boys decided that they wanted to create their own team. And they challenged the girls, who've been playing hockey for about four years. I don't need to explain how** _ **that**_ **went down.**


	61. Chapter 60: Team Play

**Thanks to Time Turner, SansTheLanguage218, Daap and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 60: Team Play**

"Okay then," Denmark said. "How are we going to divide the teams?"

"Well," Canada started, "I think that Czech and Belarus should be on opposing teams, so that each team has one girl. And then the five of you could be in the same team."

"Um, actually," Finland said sheepishly, "if you don't mind, I'd like to be on the opposite team as Sweden."

"And I'd like to be on the team opposite Denmark," Norway said.

"I think I'd like to be against Sweden too," Denmark said with a smirk.

"Okay," Canada said. "So, that would make Denmark and Finland in one team, and Sweden and Norway on the other. Iceland?"

Iceland shrugged.

"I'm fine either way," Iceland said.

"Um, maybe we should place you on Norway's team?" Canada suggested.

"Sure, whatever."

"Okay, then who wants Czech and who wants Belarus?"

"I'll take Belarus," Denmark said, smirking towards Russia. "And then Russia can be on the opposing team."

"That _might_ be a good idea," Russia mused. "It would be too chaotic if I'm in the same team as my sister."

"Okay," Canada said. "That means that Denmark's team has three members, and Sweden's team has five. Russia, would you like to take Latvia or Lithuania?"

"I'll take Lithuania," Russia said.

"Okay, then that leaves Slovakia, Latvia and me for Denmark's team. So then, that means that the teams are Russia, Norway, Sweden, Iceland, Czech and Lithuania, and the other team is me, Denmark, Finland, Slovakia, Latvia and Belarus. Is this okay?"

"Sounds great," Denmark said, a gleam in his eyes. "All in agreement?"

There were many words of assent, and Canada beamed.

"Then we'll play next Saturday?" he asked.

"Next Saturday sounds great," Finland said.

Denmark and Finland were glad that they were on Canada's team, while Russia and Sweden were looking forward to playing against Canada. And Norway and Iceland were a little disappointed that they couldn't be on Canada's team, but there would be no use complaining.

Now all they needed to do was pass on the message to the other nations.

…

"Yo, Lithuania!"

Lithuania jumped in surprise, before turning around to see America approaching. He gave a small, nervous smile.

"Mister America, how nice to see you," Lithuania said. "How have you been?"

"Swell, swell…" America said absently. "Listen, there's a favour I need to ask you."

"Oh?"

"That hockey game? I heard you were playing. Anyway, I need you to withdraw."

Lithuania frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," America said simply. "So, will you?"

Lithuania stared hard at America. Russia had told him that Canada had approached him with the idea. This was Canada's baby. And if Lithuania withdrew, he would disappoint Canada.

And he might upset Russia, but he wasn't too worried about _that_ at the moment.

"No," Lithuania said.

America looked surprised, before his eyes narrowed. Strangely, Lithuania didn't feel intimidated by it.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Mister Russia asked me to play," Lithuania said. "I'm not going to make him mad by withdrawing."

America groaned, before nodding his head, accepting the argument. He knew how Lithuania felt about Russia, and he knew that Lithuania was afraid of making the Russian angry. There would be no helping it.

"Fine," America said. "Do you know where Latvia is?"

Lithuania frowned again, before shaking his head. America slumped, before shaking his head and walking off. Lithuania wondered what was going on. Should he ask Canada if he saw him, or should he call Russia?

America was going through the list of possibilities. There was a chance that Latvia wouldn't withdraw for the same reason as Lithuania, and he didn't know Czech or Slovakia well enough to know how they would react. And Belarus… Out of the question. He would need to pray that Latvia was intimidated by _him_ , and not Russia.

…

"Alright, so we have all these names," Scotland said. "Now what?"

"We can't threaten them to leave Mattie alone," Wales said. "That would only make matters worse."

"How aware of each other are they?" Ireland asked.

"Belarus is _very_ aware," Scotland said. "And I don't think the others are completely ignorant. It's possible that they at least know about _some_ of them."

"We also can't have them being a threat to Mattie," Wales said. "We need to think of a plan."

"I wonder…" Ireland mused.

"You have something?" Scotland asked.

"Maybe. But there's a chance that you're not going to like it."

…

Czech glanced towards her phone, and she had to blink in surprise. It was a text from Russia, explaining how the teams would work for the hockey game.

She pouted when she realised that she wasn't in the same team as Canada, paled when she saw that she was in the same team as Russia, smirked when she saw that she was in the opposite team as Slovakia, and whimpered when she saw that Belarus was on the other team.

Well, it seemed that it would be an interesting game.

…

After their meeting, they made their way to the cafeteria together, chatting about the upcoming game, and also discussing training times. They were all excited about the game, and it would certainly be an event unlike any other.

"Mister Russia!"

Russia stopped when he heard his name being called, and the others also stopped out of curiosity. After all, how often was it that _Latvia_ called out to Russia?

Latvia panted when he stopped in front of them, and they could see that he was trembling, when he lifted his head, they could also see tears.

"I-I'm s-sorry, s-sir," he stuttered. "I-I c-can't… p-play i-in the g-game."

Russia frowned.

"Why not?" he asked.

Latvia shook his head, looking as though he was afraid to answer.

"Whoa, did I hear that right?"

They all snapped their heads up when they heard America's voice, and America looked very smug.

"Looks like you're missing a player," America said. "You know that _I'm_ the only good player around."

The seven looked from Latvia to America, pieces falling into place. They were all disgusted with the turn of events, but there would be no use convincing Latvia, and America _was_ one of the better hockey nations.

But then, Finland smirked, pulling out his cell phone.

"Actually, I know someone else who might be interested," Finland said.

America's eyes widened and he glared as Finland dialled. No matter. He was sure that he could chase this nation off too.

"Hello, Switzerland?"

…Or, maybe not.


	62. Chapter 61: Substitute

**Thanks to Time Turner, danadramaqueen, SansTheLanguage218, YoungFluffyGirl567 and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 61: Substitute**

"I can't believe America would do that," Iceland huffed.

The members of the Arctic Council, sans America, were having lunch together. And they were discussing America's intimidation of Latvia, forcing Latvia to withdraw from the game.

"Maybe we _should_ have involved him," Canada muttered.

"No way," Denmark said. "If _that's_ the way he's going to act, then we don't want him to play. It wouldn't be very good for _any_ of us."

Canada sighed, but nodded his head. Finland waved at someone, and they saw Switzerland approaching, looking a bit annoyed.

"Glad you could make it," Finland said, smiling.

"What is this about?" Switzerland demanded. "You told me that you had a huge favour to ask me."

"Why don't you take a seat?" Norway asked. "This might take a while."

Switzerland looked over the group, eyes lingering on Canada. With a sigh, he sat down on an empty seat.

"You probably haven't heard of the hockey game we're planning, right?" Canada asked.

"No," Switzerland said.

"We're planning to play next Saturday, and we've managed to decide on the teams," Denmark said. "Only problem is, Latvia withdrew, and we need a new player. America would be a good addition, if not for his attitude…"

"He's the reason why Latvia withdrew," Iceland clarified.

"Right," Finland said. "And so we were hoping that you could play in Latvia's place."

Switzerland was silent for a moment.

"Let me get this straight," Switzerland said. "You want me to be a replacement for Latvia because you didn't want America to play?"

"Pretty much," Russia said.

Switzerland was about to snap something when he glanced over at Canada. The North American had his head lowered, biting his lip, and the European guessed that the reason why they didn't want America to play was because of Canada. So Switzerland took a deep breath before sighing.

"… _If_ I agreed to play," Switzerland said, "who are my teammates?"

"You're on my team," Finland said, "along with Denmark, Belarus, Canada and Slovakia."

Switzerland was surprised to hear that he was on the same team as Canada, and glanced over towards the North American. Canada gave a small smile, and Switzerland felt a flutter in his chest. He shouldn't be feeling like that!

Although… this _was_ the opportunity to get to know Canada that he had been looking for…

"Alright," Switzerland said. "I'm in."

"Really?" Finland asked, surprised. He hadn't expected Switzerland to agree so easily. "Thank you, Switzerland!"

Switzerland smirked, looking over the group.

"Truth be told, this game sounds interesting," he said.

…

America sulked, sitting in his own corner of the cafeteria. He had hoped that Switzerland would decline the offer – after all, Switzerland liked to keep to himself and didn't often like to involve himself with others – but from their reactions, America knew that Switzerland had accepted.

He sighed, feeling miserable. He hated being ignored. And it was clear that they were blatantly ignoring him. They were treating him like… like… Canada!

"What's gotten into _you_?" England asked, sitting down with his lunch.

"The rest of the Arctic Council is planning a hockey game and they didn't bother to tell me about it," America muttered.

England frowned.

"Do you want to play?" he asked.

"That's not the point!" America snapped. "They didn't tell me about it! Sure, I'm not _that_ fond of hockey, but it's still one of my more popular sports. I'm also one of the better players. Why didn't they tell me?!"

England frowned, before he glanced over to the rest of the Arctic Council. His eyes landed on Canada, and he saw a gleam in his former colony's eyes that was only there when the subject of hockey came up. England sighed.

"Let it go, lad," England said. "There will be other games."

"Yeah?" America huffed. "Well then next time, they're going to have to _beg_ me to join their game."

…

Canada made his way to the music room, a spring in his step. They had agreed to start practicing later in the day, with Canada's team going one hour and the other team going the next. They wouldn't be meeting for another three hours, so Canada was free to go for his music lesson.

He smiled when he heard the familiar melody, and he paused at the doorway. Austria was at the piano, as usual, with Hungary sitting nearby, eagerly looking at a stack of photos. Canada waited for the song to end before walking in. He knew by now that Austria would have sensed his presence.

"Hello Canada," Austria greeted. "Is your meeting already over?"

"Yeah," Canada said. "The Arctic Council meetings tend not to last long."

Austria nodded his head, gesturing to Canada to sit down. Canada noticed that Hungary had hidden the photos that she was looking at, a big – and suspicious-looking – smile on her face.

"Alright then," Austria said. "Let's start again with 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star', before I move you on to a new song."

"Okay," Canada said, placing his hand on the keys.

He no longer played shakily, and the tune flowed out beautifully. When he was finished, Canada beamed in pride.

"Excellent," Austria said. "Completely flawless. The harmony and melody correspond beautifully. It's usually difficult for a beginner to get it right so fast."

"Um, could you tell me more about the harmony and melody?" Canada asked.

"Of course. The melody is the tune you hear. If you're singing a song, it's to the melody. The harmony, on the other hand, is the complement. Usually, the melody is played by the right hand while the harmony is played with the left. The melody can often go without the harmony, but the harmony is useless without the melody."

Canada nodded his head, understanding what Austria was saying. When he had originally learned to play this song, he had noticed that the tune he recognised was the part he played with the right hand, while the part with the left hand didn't really sound like anything other than background noise. It wasn't until he started playing the two together that he made sense of it.

"Alright then," Austria said, pulling out his book. "We'll find another simple one, and perhaps next time, we can start with something more challenging?"

Canada smiled and nodded his head.


	63. Chapter 62: Practice

**Thanks to Time Turner and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Sorry for the delay. Power went out this morning, and it** _ **should**_ **have gone on four hours ago, but… Anyway, I've been stuck without wi-fi for… ten and a half hours. Oh well, at least it's still Monday.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 62: Practice**

Canada grinned excitedly as he skated on the ice, his teammates sharing in his pleasure. They were just practicing, but since they were nations, and since most of them had been raised on war, this was on a completely different level, and they were glad that there weren't any humans with them. They would be unable to hold back.

They had all found positions that they were comfortable with, and they were testing the others' reactions, trying to get used to having other nations on the ice without them being opponents. It was a lot trickier than expected, since usually, whenever they met on the ice, it was on opposite sides.

Slovakia proved to be a great goalkeeper, and he managed to block most of their shots. And they were all pretty surprised when they found that it was actually easy to work with Belarus and Switzerland.

Ukraine and Liechtenstein were on the stands, watching the practice. They came with their siblings, though they mostly focused their attentions on Canada. Both of them were amazed that Canada could become a completely different person on the ice. And both were attracted to him.

"Canada is very good, isn't he?" Liechtenstein said.

"Definitely," Ukraine said. "It's always amazing to see him like this."

"I'm glad Bruder agreed to this."

Near the end of the practice, the other team arrived, though out of respect they kept out of the others' ways and focused on stretching and warming up. It was only when Canada's team had finished that they went out onto the ice.

"Canada," Norway stopped him as they passed each other. "Remember the lesson tonight. My room, seven o' clock. I already told Romania."

"Alright," Canada said, nodding his head.

After waving them off, Canada went to get changed, though he was stopped by Belarus.

"You know, you should act more often like you do on the ice," Belarus said.

"Eh?" Canada asked, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You should be more assertive like that. No one would be able to walk all over you then."

Canada sighed.

"It's just hard, you know," Canada said. "On the ice, I know that I can let loose. No one cares about your feelings. It's kind of the same on the battlefield. But, when you have to act diplomatically, it just wouldn't work."

Belarus cocked her head to the side, and Canada shook his head, a smile on his face.

…

"Are you okay?" Liechtenstein asked a red-faced Switzerland.

"I'm fine," Switzerland muttered.

While in the locker rooms, Switzerland had caught sight of Canada's body, and it was a _lot_ more impressive than he had thought it would be. The colour in his face had yet to fade to its regular colour.

…

Canada took a deep breath, before he knocked on the door. It was five minutes to seven, and it was better to be early than late. He didn't want Norway's impression of him to diminish, after all.

Norway opened the door, and he gave a small smile when he saw Canada. He opened the door wider, allowing Canada to enter.

Romania was sitting on Norway's couch, and when he saw Canada enter, he jumped up and rushed to Canada's side.

"Hey!" Romania said happily. "Glad you could make it."

Canada smiled at Romania, and the European led him to the couch. Canada noticed that there was a candle on the coffee table, but didn't say anything. If it was important, then he knew that he would find out soon enough.

Norway sat in the opposite armchair, giving a subtle glare towards Romania. But they had other things to worry about.

"We're going to work on your focus," Norway said. "Since we don't know how powerful your magic could be, it would be best to start off with something simple."

"And something that could help you control it," Romania added.

Norway snapped his fingers, and the wick became alight. Canada stared at the flickering flame.

"Look at the flame," Norway instructed. "Whatever you do, don't look away from it. Focus on how it's dancing. Don't let your mind wander. Just focus."

Canada nodded, and stared at the flame. After a while, his head started aching, and he instinctively looked away. He gasped when the candle's flame flickered upwards, but Romania held out his hand before it could do any real damage.

"You lasted longer than expected," Romania snickered.

"What…?" Canada asked, feeling a little dazed.

"Magic requires focus," Norway said. "England is the one that most frequently messes up his spells because he tends to lose focus. He has a shorter temper than we do. And sometimes, losing your focus in the middle of magic would result in dangerous consequences. The candlelight is small, and can't do _too_ much damage. But it might just send a spark flying that could set this whole room on fire. Romania and I are here to monitor, and to make sure that something doesn't happen."

Canada nodded, feeling a little worried. Romania smiled, before throwing his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it," Romania said. "It takes some getting used to. We didn't expect you to get it right the first time. And, like I said, you lasted longer than expected."

Canada gave a small smile in gratitude, unaware of Norway's growing annoyance at seeing Romania's arm draped casually around Canada's shoulders. Canada took a deep breath, and at Romania's encouragement, stared at the candle again.

This time, when he felt the headache forming, he pushed it aside and simply stared at the candle. Knowing the risks involved, he didn't dare let his thoughts stray. After what must have been a few minutes, Romania spoke.

"Okay, looks like you have the hang of it," Romania said softly. "Don't remove your gaze and keep focusing. Now, when you inhale, imagine the flame growing larger, and when you exhale, imagine it growing smaller."

Canada tried, and it took a few breaths, before the flame started to grow and shrink with his breaths. He didn't dare feel happy about it, afraid that it would distract him, and after a while, he fell into a hypnotic trance.


	64. Chapter 63: Concerned Uncles

**Thanks to Related to Moon and Time Turner for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 63: Concerned Uncles**

Canada groaned as he made his way to the meeting room. He had a massive headache, which he suspected was due to staring at the candle for about an hour. He hadn't even realised how much time had passed before Norway snuffed out the candle.

"Matthew!"

He winced in pain, before turning around. He smiled slightly when he saw Scotland, Wales and Ireland approaching. Wales was the first one to catch on that something was wrong, and he frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Wales asked.

"Just a headache," Canada said, shrugging.

"You sure?" Ireland asked, growing concerned as well.

Canada nodded, biting his lip. He supposed that he should tell his uncles.

"Um, Norway and Romania have been helping me awaken my magic," he admitted.

The three stopped, and Canada stopped as well. Was that… panic on their faces? He was growing concerned.

"Matthew," Scotland said, "how do you know you have magic? I mean… they could just be…"

"You sound like England," Canada interrupted coldly, frowning.

"We're just worried," Ireland said. "And… why wouldn't you come to _us_? And since when do you have magic?"

"So, _that's_ what it is," Wales muttered.

"You know something about this?" Scotland asked.

"I sometimes had the feeling that I could sense something around Matthew, but I wasn't sure. The sensation would sometimes go away."

"But why go to Norway and Romania?" Ireland asked, turning to Canada.

"Um," Canada started, fidgeting nervously. "Well, I could always kind of see something, but mostly it was just flashes. Romania noticed it once and dragged me to Norway so that I could, um, see clearly, or something like that. This time, it's more than just flashes. I can actually focus on them now. I can see the fairies hovering around you."

The three Brits sighed, glancing towards each other.

"Can't be helped," Scotland muttered. "Anyway, Matt, do you mind sitting with us today at the meeting?"

"Sure," Canada said.

The four continued to the meeting room together, though the three older nations were worried. If Canada had magic, along with that spell… Things could get chaotic. On the one hand, awakening Canada's magic with the spell in effect would make things difficult for them. On the other hand, if Canada had magic and it continued to be repressed, then a disaster could occur. It was best to deal with things in a way that would cause the least amount of trouble.

And that meant dealing with the nations interested in Canada.

They needed to find a diplomatic solution, and fast. Luckily, they had a list of names, and they would need to get as much help as possible.

In the meeting room, the four found seats relatively easily. Canada was nestled between Ireland and Scotland, and he was confused about the fact that they were sitting on either side of him instead of with each other, but decided to ignore it. Wales, meanwhile, went to have a word with Mexico.

"Oh, Matteo's uncle," she said, beaming brightly. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to ask a huge favour from you," Wales said.

"Oh?"

Wales explained the situation as quietly as he could, not wanting too many nations to know about it. Mexico listened intently, frowning a few times, but eventually nodded her head.

"I can see how you would be worried," she said. "After all, given what some of them would do to get what they want… I understand. Sure. I'll take care of Matteo."

"Thanks," he said, sighing in relief.

"Are you sure you've got everyone?"

"I don't know. There might have been one or two names we've missed."

"Then we'll have to make sure they all get the message."

Wales nodded his head, and went to sit at his seat. However, he paused when he saw two of the micronations staring at Canada. He wondered if they realised that the two of them had the look of lovestruck teenagers. He groaned, adding two more to the list. He sat down at his seat, scanning the crowd. He took the list out and started adding names.

"Don't tell me there's _more_ ," Scotland groaned from beside him.

"Unfortunately, it would seem so," Wales said.

"Maybe we should give Mattie the list, and whenever he's feeling depressed, he should just look at this."

"We don't know what that could do to him. His self-esteem is very low, and we both know the damage Arthur's done to him. Seeing this list… It _could_ make him happy, but it could also terrify him."

"Aye, you have a point. Mattie could withdraw on himself. Especially if they start to fight over him. And that could have negative consequences."

"I told Mexico about what we're planning to do. She's willing to help."

"Good. Arthur, Fran and America shouldn't be bothering Mattie then."

"Now, as for the _others_ …"

"We'll deal with them. They'll understand _exactly_ what they're getting into."

…

Seborga glanced over towards Canada, seeing him wearing one of the suits his brothers had helped pick out. He felt that they did a _really_ good job with him. Canada looked so handsome.

Sitting next to him, Hutt River was also admiring Canada. He had heard enough stories about Canada from Australia and New Zealand, as well as Molossia. And all those stories had caused him to become infatuated with Canada.

Canada was very pretty, and they had already gotten a good idea of his personality. Quiet, polite, shy, but there was a hidden fire, just waiting to burn. All of that made Canada endearing.

Seborga and Hutt River knew that they would need to work extra hard to get Canada's attention. After all, they were just micronations, while Canada was the nation with the second largest landmass. There would be no reason for Canada to look their way. At least, not on an official level.

They had an advantage over the nations, and that was the fact that they weren't bound by politics. They could approach Canada without him fearing an ulterior motive. And they could charm him with their personalities.

And both of them _were_ charming.


	65. Chapter 64: Shotgun

**Thanks to YoungFluffyGirl567 and Time Turner for reviewing.**

 **This chapter was incredibly fun to write. And the title should explain itself soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 64: Shotgun**

"Alright," Germany announced. "I think it's time for…"

"Wait!" Scotland said, standing up. "Before you dismiss everyone for lunch, there are a few nations that we need to stay behind. It's a pretty important subject, so please."

Germany sighed.

"Couldn't you have waited to gather everyone during lunch?" Germany asked.

"Well, there are about forty or so," Scotland said. "It's going to be _really_ difficult. By the way, you're one of them."

Germany blinked in surprise, before nodding.

"Alright, fine," Germany said. "So, who are the nations?"

"North and South Italy," Wales started reading from a list, "Spain, Portugal, Netherlands, Belgium, Australia, New Zealand, Austria, Hungary, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Belarus, Ukraine, Russia, Germany – as we've already said – Turkey, Greece, Egypt, Lithuania, Romania, Bulgaria, China, South Korea, Japan, Taiwan, Vietnam, Thailand, Hong Kong, India, Seychelles, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Sweden, Finland, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Seborga, Hutt River and Poland."

The aforementioned all looked confused, even glancing towards each other. Some of them had no idea what could be the reason, while others had a clue, recognising at least _some_ of the names of the others that were called out, and glancing over towards Canada, sitting between the UK brothers, though looking just as confused as them.

"Those that we've listed, you stay behind," Ireland said. "The rest of you, enjoy your lunch. This doesn't concern you. And if we catch someone eavesdropping…"

Ireland smiled menacingly, scaring several nations.

"You don't want to know what we'd do to you."

There was a clamour as many nations started to flee the room. Some of the named nations also wanted to flee, however, the UK brothers had a close eye on everyone.

Canada yelped when he felt arms encircle his neck, and he looked up to see Mexico, smiling happily.

"Come on," Mexico said. "Join me for lunch."

Before Canada could say anything, Mexico dragged him off, but not before winking towards Scotland, Ireland and Wales. The nations that saw this knew that Mexico knew what was going on. They also felt a little jealous because of Canada.

England stormed towards his brothers, and they regarded him coolly.

"What the bloody hell are you three thinking?" England asked.

"This doesn't concern you," Wales said.

"If you're planning to do something…"

"It has nothing to do with business or politics, or anything official, for that matter," Scotland said. "However, it's still very important, and it doesn't involve you."

England puffed up, as though he was about to argue.

"Albion," Ireland said darkly, "if you don't leave now, we can and _will_ throw you out."

England looked startled by the usage of his name, and he knew that his brothers were serious. It was a personal matter, one that they didn't want to involve him with, and so it would be best to retreat.

Once all of the nations that weren't called out left, the three fixed their gazes on the nations that remained, making sure that everyone was there.

"I suppose you're all wondering why we asked you to stay behind," Scotland said. "The reason is simple: Canada."

The mood in the room changed, becoming suspicious and worried, and also a bit hostile. The three brothers noticed this and sighed simultaneously.

"We all know that you're _all_ either infatuated with Canada, or developing feelings for him," Scotland said.

"W-what?!" Bulgaria demanded. "But… I've only spoken to him one time! I-I can't…"

"We're not blind," Wales said. "We saw how you were looking at him during the meeting."

Bulgaria withdrew slightly, and he was aware of the annoyed glare that Romania shot him.

"This is what they call the 'shotgun talk'," Scotland said, smirking. "We're not going to tell you to stay away from him. However, we do have a few… conditions."

"What 'conditions'?" Romano asked, glaring at everyone in the room.

"First off, no hurting Mattie," Ireland said. "We said that we're not going to stop you, but if you break his heart or hurt him in any other way… You don't want to know what we're going to do to you."

"That one sounds reasonable," Netherlands said. "Any other conditions?"

"Yeah," Wales said. "Keep England, France and America away from him."

A large portion of the nations grinned darkly.

"Is that all?" Denmark asked. "We'll gladly do it."

"We've already been doing it," Australia said. "Those three are poison to him."

"Wait," Spain said. "Um, I have a question. You gathered all the nations that you suspect is interested in Matteo. Why did you let Rosa go?"

"Because we already know that Mexico has only platonic feelings for Mattie," Scotland said. "She helped us figure out which of you to call here, after all. She specifically listed _you_ as one of the nations interested in him."

"And Mexico's our ally in this," Wales said. "Which means that if you hurt Mattie, you'll also have to deal with _her_."

Some of the nations actually paled. Many of them have seen what Mexico was capable of, and if it was true that she was working with the UK brothers…

"Oh shit," Romano muttered.

"Now, last condition," Ireland said. "Do not turn this into a competition. We don't care if you try to woo Mattie or anything. Just don't make this a competition. Because if you do that, you'll only hurt him."

"As Canada himself had said," Egypt said, surprising everyone, "he wouldn't like the thought of anyone fighting over him. It would remind him too much of when England and France fought over him, and once England won him, he tossed him aside."

"In his own words, he'd feel like nothing more than a prize," Taiwan muttered.

Everyone glanced around. They all knew that, even if it was the way they had settled things in the past, this was _not_ the way to go. Firstly, because they didn't want to hurt Canada. And secondly, because the consequences of them hurting Canada would be too severe.

"So then, do you all understand?" Scotland asked. "No hurting Mattie, no competing over him, and keep those three away from him. Or else."

 **Also, in case you're wondering about the future projects I have listed on my profile… I'm working on it. Sometimes a bit difficult to narrow them down, but… Just know that I** _ **am**_ **working on those stories. Better to wait for the first chapter and then get weekly updates than to have the first chapter posted and waiting an eternity for an update, if it ever arrives. Still, if you have requests for stories I need to work on, I'll gladly listen. Also, I've added a few more story ideas.**


	66. Chapter 65: Rivals

**Thanks to CK Spencer, Related to Moon, Time Turner, danadramaqueen, RobinReneaRose, Kpop and Anime Trash, SansTheLanguage218 and an anon for reviewing.**

 **I also made sure that all 41 suitors were listed by Wales in the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 65: Rivals**

"So, any idea what Scotland wanted to speak to that lot about?" Brazil asked.

Canada shook his head. Mexico had dragged him to lunch with her, and they had joined several South Americans for lunch. Specifically, Ecuador, Brazil, Chile, Venezuela and Argentina. Cuba had also chosen to join them.

"But _you_ have an idea, don't you Rosa?" Cuba asked, glaring suspiciously at Mexico.

"I might," she said. "However, it's something between the UK, and the nations they've called out. Though, even I'm surprised by the number."

"Mexico knowing something we don't," Ecuador sighed. "This cannot be good."

…

Scotland, Ireland and Wales had left the meeting room in order to get a bite to eat, but the other nations had chosen to stay. They needed to discuss the new… developments.

"Since when are you interested in Matteo?!" Romano snapped, glaring at Italy.

"For quite some time, actually," Italy said offhandedly.

"Bastard, a few days ago you didn't even know his name."

"Well, I knew that you'd get mad if I was too familiar with him."

Romano gritted his teeth, before he smirked.

"So what?" he asked. "At least _I'm_ on a first-name basis with him."

Italy hummed.

"For now, that's the only advantage you have," Italy said.

Romania was glaring at Bulgaria.

"So," Romania said, "are you or are you not interested in Canada?"

"I don't know," Bulgaria said. "I mean, I'll admit that I'm curious about him, but I'm not _infatuated_ with him."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"What else am I supposed to do with this subject?"

"So," Czech said, glancing at Slovakia out of the corner of her eye, "are you interested in him?"

"Kind of," Slovakia said. "And I know you're too. I saw you flirting with him."

"Well, I'll admit that he has a nice personality, not to mention he's quite sexy and… Wait, did I just say that?!"

"Yes you did."

Hutt River flinched when he felt two hands on his shoulders, and he didn't have to look up to know that Australia and New Zealand had stood up from their seats and were now standing behind him.

"So," Australia said, his voice just a little bit cold, "is it true?"

"U-um, m-maybe," Hutt River stuttered, smiling weakly.

The two nations did _not_ look impressed. Seborga tried to edge away, but Australia grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

"Oi, Romano," Australia said, "I think you want to deal with this one."

Seborga yelped when he saw Romano whip his head in his direction, and the Southern Italian made his way to the micronation.

Yes, the two micronations were confident in their abilities to charm Canada. However, they knew that they were on the receiving end of annoyed, jealous nations, and that it wouldn't bode well.

"You too?!" Turkey demanded, glaring at Egypt before turning his attention to Greece. "As though I didn't have enough troubles with this brat."

"Shut up," Greece said, glaring at Turkey.

Egypt sighed, glancing at the others in turn.

"You need to learn to be subtle," Egypt said. "You almost ruined your chance two days ago, after all."

"Why you little…"

"This is ridiculous," Austria muttered. "I'm not 'infatuated' with Canada."

"Uh-huh," Hungary said sarcastically, pulling out her camera and searching for a picture. She showed it to Austria. "You look a little _too_ cosy."

"That's…"

"And since when do you accept students?"

Austria blushed, before fixing his gaze on her.

"You don't seem bothered by this," he said.

"I don't care if one of the guys approach Canada," she said. "It's the _girls_ I'm worried about."

"So, we're at that point again, huh?" Spain asked Portugal.

"It would seem so," Portugal said. "Two conquerors after the same thing. Though we're not allowed to fight over him. This should be interesting."

"Which of us do you think he'd prefer?"

"I wouldn't try to make a snap judgement. That could only make things more difficult, after all."

"Since when are you interested in Canada?" Korea asked, glaring at the other Asians.

"Since the Opium Wars," China huffed. "Canada was the only one there that made things bearable."

"I thought you didn't like Western nations," Hong Kong said.

"Canada's an exception."

"Oh really?"

"Everyone shut up!" Germany shouted, banging his hands on the table.

Everyone stared at Germany, before those that had stood returned to their seats. Germany took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Arguing about it is against the third condition, remember?" Germany said.

"We can't turn this into a competition," Netherlands said. "They said nothing about arguing the matter amongst ourselves."

Germany absorbed the words, before he nodded.

"Fair enough," Germany said. "But what would happen if Canada were to enter the room, and he heard all of your arguments? How do you think he would react?"

Many of the nations flinched, and though they were reluctant to admit it, they couldn't be seen arguing like this.

"Now, we need to think of things calmly," Germany said.

"Who died and made _you_ leader?" Romano huffed.

"I'm one of the few nations in this room that _didn't_ get into an argument with someone as soon as Scotland and the other two left," Germany pointed out.

Romano scowled, but didn't comment.

"So, our first priority is to keep England, France and America away from Canada," Germany said. "Though I don't _completely_ understand the reasons."

"For one thing, England accused Canada of 'whoring himself'," India said. "Matthew told me the other day. Though he _did_ mention that it was the day before England arrived at the meeting, beaten to a pulp."

"Is _that_ what he said?!" Romano demanded, and he exchanged a look with Korea, who also looked furious.

"Good thing you called," Russia said darkly.

"America also made him cry at the meeting yesterday," Denmark said. "We _can't_ let those three near him."

"They've been abusing him for too long," Netherlands said. "Thankfully, Matthew has no intention of being near them."

"Matthew has a lot of recovering to do," Hong Kong said. "And even though we're all rivals, we need to make sure that he recovers first, or else none of us would stand a chance."

 **Yeah, so, non-canon nations would only be making cameo appearances. They** _ **are**_ **part of the world, after all. And Mexico would have her own circle of friends among the Latin Americans.**


	67. Chapter 66: Micro Management

**Thanks to Time Turner, Aura169, Related to Moon, Primrose, comwiz and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 66: Micro Management**

The nations that remained in the meeting room discussed things in general. They discussed Canada, sharing their experiences with him and also his interests. They also discussed things they noticed regarding Canada's relationship with England, France and America. Some of them also discussed their truces in the past, and everyone eventually agreed that they would form a new truce between them.

They wouldn't interfere with each other, and they would place Canada's happiness ahead of their own.

As the nations were discussing this affair, none of them were aware of the micronations hiding under the table.

"I knew England is a jerk," Sealand whispered.

"Shut up," Wy hissed. "Do you want them to hear us?"

"Why can't they leave already?" Ladonia whispered.

"It's a good thing we keep snacks in our bags," Kugelmugel whispered.

The four of them were munching on sandwiches, and they knew that if the nations didn't leave soon, lunch would be over, and the micros would have a hard time explaining why they were under the table.

"You don't think Scotland would be mad at us, do you?" Ladonia asked. "He _did_ say that they wouldn't appreciate eavesdroppers."

"He won't hurt _us_ ," Sealand said. "We're safe."

"I hope you're right," Kugelmugel said. "Though, I don't think Hutt and Seb will be safe when Molossia hears about this."

"Oh yeah," Wy said. "Molossia thinks of Canada as an older brother. Yeah, he's not going to be happy about this."

"And Canada has no clue," Sealand said. "Should we tell him?"

"How many nations are here?" Ladonia asked.

"Um…" Sealand muttered, quickly counting. "Forty-one."

"Minus two micronations," Wy muttered.

"Doesn't matter," Ladonia said. "They won't be happy if they find out that we told Canada about them."

"You're right," Kugelmugel said, wincing. "That could be more trouble than it's worth."

"But still…" Wy said. "I want to help Canada."

"Yeah," Sealand said, nodding his head. "He thinks he's invisible, and it's all Jerk England's fault. I say, we help him get in a relationship."

"With who, though?" Kugelmugel asked.

The four micronations lapsed into silence, glancing around at all the legs under the table.

"Right," Sealand muttered. "There are a lot of options…"

"I'm not sure if I want Canada with Oz, Kiwi or Hutt," Wy said. "I know that Oz and Kiwi have been crushing on him forever, though."

"Same with Sweden," Ladonia said.

"And Austria's been a lot happier since he started giving Canada those piano lessons," Kugelmugel mused.

"Unfortunately, Canada isn't interested in anyone," Sealand said. "That would have made things so much easier."

"Then maybe we shouldn't be looking for anyone specific yet," Wy said, a gleam in her eye.

"What are you thinking?" Kugelmugel asked.

"Simple: we try to see what _type_ of person Canada's interested in. With that in mind, we can narrow it down."

"I get it," Ladonia said. "Does he like big, scary types or cute, huggable types? Girls or boys? Quiet or loud?"

"Great," Sealand said. "But, how are we going to find out?"

"I think we should do this the nation way," Wy said. "We're going to need allies."

"Okay," Kugelmugel said. "Who?"

"Well, we're going to have to tell Molossia that we're trying to get Canada with someone," Wy said. "He knows Canada very well. Once he's finished cussing us out for suggesting something like that, he _should_ be able to tell us what kind of person Canada's interested in."

"As long as _you're_ telling him," Ladonia said.

"We could also ask Latvia for help," Sealand said.

"Not a good idea," Wy said. "Latvia has a tendency to put his foot in his mouth. He might ruin it."

"So, we ask Molossia," Kugelmugel said. "He knows Canada the best, and since he's hanging out with Luxembourg, he might know nations that could help as well."

"Good idea," Sealand said. "So… when are they leaving?"

…

America opened the doors to the meeting room, and everyone stopped their discussions. He was surprised to see so many nations already there, and they were all glaring at him.

Actually, weren't these the nations that had been called back before lunch?

"What do you want, American bastard?" Romano snarled.

"Um, lunch is over," America said.

"What?!" came the collective cry, and everyone looked at their watches or phones, before collectively groaning.

"Dudes, were you in here the whole time?" America asked, grinning as realisation hit.

"Shut up!" Denmark snapped. "We are _not_ in the mood."

"Man, this is…"

Before America could say anything, someone smacked him over the head. He yelped, clutching his head, before glaring back to see Cuba standing there, a smug expression on his face.

More and more nations trickled inside, and the ones left behind felt a foreboding sense of doom. They had been in the meeting room all morning, and if they had to spend all afternoon without something to eat…

As more nations filed into the room, they realised in how much trouble they were. They had been so distracted…

The object of their distraction came in, chatting happily with Mexico. Forty-one nations stared at Canada, seeing the calm expression on his face. This wasn't how his expression was when he came in with France, England or America, and they were convinced, more than ever, to keep those three away.

Luxembourg made his way to Netherlands and Belgium, and with a sigh, handed them each a wrapped parcel.

"I noticed that none of you came to the lunchroom," Luxembourg said. "So I figured that you might be hungry."

"Thanks," Belgium said, unwrapping the parcel. "You're the best brother ever."

She gave a slight glare towards Netherlands, who ignored her. The parcels only contained sandwiches, but considering the alternative, they were still grateful.

Macau also handed the other Asians similar packages, and Estonia handed one to Lithuania. And oddly enough, Prussia handed Germany a package.

"I know," Prussia said, grinning. "I'm an awesome older brother."

Germany sighed.

"Just this once I'll agree," he said.


	68. Chapter 67: The Meeting Continues

**Thanks to Related to Moon, Time Turner, Reading Rainbow, C'Riverblade and Simpleminji for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 67: The Meeting Continues**

"Do you think they were in here this whole time?" Wales asked, looking at several of the nations.

"Aye," Scotland said, grinning. "It would seem so."

"What do you think they were discussing all this time?"

"What else? Though, I'd like to know the specifics. See if they actually listened to us."

"…I think they're suffering."

"Hey, it's their own fault. We didn't keep them so long. They could have left at any time."

"I'm not saying I feel guilty. I'm just noting a fact."

Scotland chuckled.

…

Romano had his head on the table, clutching his stomach. If one had to endure these tedious meetings, one had to have strength, and in order to have strength, one needed food. And because he didn't have the latter, he also couldn't have the former.

Many nations had lost their focus. Some were doodling idly, some of them were staring at nothingness, and some were staring at Canada, though with the way their eyes were glazed, it was hard to tell if they actually saw him.

Germany noticed this, and so with a sigh, announced that they would have a short, twenty-minute break. Upon the announcement, many nations ran out of the door, desperate to get something in their stomachs.

Germany shook his head, knowing that he couldn't blame them. He had a bit of the sandwich that Prussia had brought him, and so moved to finish it. Normally, he wouldn't eat in the meeting room, but it was an emergency.

The other nations that had _not_ skipped lunch were a little more relaxed, standing to stretch their legs. Some wandered out of the conference room, while others lingered.

Molossia huffed, wondering what the nations had discussed earlier. Seborga and Hutt River didn't go into detail, and in fact looked a bit nervous whenever he asked. But they did throw each other a bit of a glare, and he was once again left to wonder what was going on.

"Hey, Mol," Wy said, interrupting his thoughts. "Could I speak with you for a bit? Where others can't hear?"

Molossia was confused, but nodded his head and followed as she led the way out of the room. He noticed that the others didn't look as though they were trying to follow, which confused him more. Normally, they would be incredibly curious about something like this.

Wy led him to an unused office, and sighed.

"Okay, first, I should probably tell you that we stayed behind and listened in on the meeting during lunch," she said.

"Figures," Molossia grunted. "So, you going to tell me what it's about?"

"Yeah, but you _might_ not like it."

"Really?"

She nodded her head.

"All of those nations that were asked to stay behind…" she started. "They're all crushing on Canada."

Molossia's eyes widened, and he felt a bit of rage. The older brother that was actually nice, that didn't make him feel like a pathetic weakling… And all those nations were thinking about…

"Son of a…" he muttered, before his eyes widened again. "Wait… Seb and Hutt… Bastards!"

Wy waited calmly for him to get it out of his system, before she decided to speak up.

"We want to help Canada," Wy said.

"What are you talking about?" Molossia asked.

"We're going to set him up with someone," Wy said. "And for that, we need _your_ help too."

"W-what?! Why would I agree to something like that? I don't want any of those bastards hurting Mattie!"

"Do you want him to continue living in isolation, thinking that he'd never be good enough and that no one would ever fall in love with him?"

Molossia grumbled. He wasn't pleased with the idea of Canada dating someone, since he didn't want him to get hurt. But he also had to admit that Canada was very lonely, and was under the impression that no one would ever be interested in him. If what Wy was saying was true, and Canada had a _lot_ of suitors…

"Fine," he grumbled at last. "What do you want me to do?"

"First, I need you to tell me what his type is," Wy said. "We can't set him up with someone, and that person isn't the type of person he's interested in."

"Yeah," Molossia muttered. "That _could_ end badly. The problem is, I don't know. We don't exactly talk about things like that."

"Do you think you can find out?" she asked.

"I can try. But how do I even bring it up?"

"Just think of something."

"If Mattie ends up hurt, I'm blaming _you_."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved offhandedly. "Also, it might be a good idea not to let America know about any of this."

"Do I look suicidal to you?"

…

The meeting eventually resumed, with the nations that had had troubles concentrating earlier faring much better. Of course, given as it was England's turn to give a presentation, most of them lost their concentrations due to boredom, and it would have continued like that, had Scotland and Ireland not decided to provoke England.

Canada sighed, sitting in the middle of the two uncles who were currently antagonising his father-figure. Wales kept an eye on his brothers, looking bored, but in truth trying to find the moment when he should intervene.

Because anyone who knew the British brothers knew that Wales was the one to fear. The European nations had received a brief reminder the previous week, after all.

There was a reason why the animal most commonly associated with Wales was the dragon. Because when he lost his temper, the world looked upon the visage of a terrifying dragon. A monster in human skin. For the most part, the dragon was sleeping, but could awaken at any time.

And dragons were quite protective of their young. And this dragon saw his nephew, sitting two seats away from him, as his young. The boy that looked calm on the surface, but whose soul also contained a sleeping dragon.

And the dragon's sharp green eyes were searching for any who would dare harm this young, sleeping dragon.

 **Back in my first year of university, one of the lecturers said that, if we were there for her afternoon class, we needed to have eaten something beforehand. Since it was a double period on a Friday afternoon… It was already easy to get tired, but one could completely lose focus if you didn't have something to eat. And this was what the nations who hadn't had lunch were experiencing.**


	69. Chapter 68: Childhood Friends

**Thanks to Time Turner and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 68: Childhood Friends**

Romano glanced towards Canada, biting his lip. Even though England was the one that presented, Canada was paying close attention, despite what England had done to him. That was the thing with Canada: he was too good a person.

Too good for Romano. And yet, Canada was still willing to spend time with him. He still gave Romano a small smile.

Romano wouldn't admit it, but while he was still under Spain's control, France coming to visit with Canada was probably the highlight of those days. Whenever he heard that France would be coming, he always tried to casually ask if France would bring Canada, and sometimes Canada would come, while other times Romano would be left to his own devices.

And then came the day when he realised that France would never bring Canada along again. That Canada was no longer France's territory, but England's.

And England hadn't been friends with Spain.

He remembered once, there was a brief time when Canada was trying to gain independence from England, and he had gone to Romano, as his senior. Romano had been so excited to hear Canada refer to him as such…

And then he had to go and mess things up.

Another time was during World War Two, after Romano had decided to join the Allies. He had been so excited to see Canada again, but he was shocked to see that the light in Canada's eyes had dimmed significantly. This wasn't the same childhood friend that he remembered. Sure, Canada had always been quiet and shy, but this was different. It was as though something inside Canada had died.

But Romano wouldn't allow the two of them to be separated like that again. He had tried his hardest to make sure that he and Canada still maintained contact. He made sure that they built the relationship that they currently had. Even when he realised that his feelings towards Canada were no longer friendly, but something more. He would have been content, as long as he had Canada in his life. But the more time passed, the more nations he noticed were interested in Canada. And he had to work extra hard that he still had a place with Canada.

And now… With all these nations… He knew that some of them would try to get close to Canada. To seduce Canada, and become a couple. They've been granted permission from Canada's relatives, the ones that they still respected, and who obviously cared for Canada without the additional emotions. Romano knew that no one would let an opportunity like this go to waste.

Romano included.

Romano had dealings with the mafia. He had their instincts. But he didn't want to use them to get to Canada. No, he was Italian. A charmer. He refused to use the mafia to get the person that he wanted.

Unfortunately, two of his rivals were also Italian. His _brothers_ , in fact. How did Romano miss _that_?

But no matter. He had an advantage that neither Italy nor Seborga had.

He was Canada's childhood friend.

…

Canada smiled in relief when the meeting came to an end. It had been a long day, and he wanted to relax a little. He still had to practice his piano, and then they also had hockey practice. Canada was giddy. Never before had he had anything to occupy him during the meetings.

"Someone's in a good mood," Scotland said, smiling fondly at Canada.

"Yeah," Canada said. "I have a piano lesson with Austria, and then hockey practice."

"And you're excited about that?" Ireland asked.

"Of course. Because this time, I actually have something to do after the meetings, instead of going to my room and just staring at the ceiling all night. The other alternative had always been to go with England, France or America, and…"

Canada shook his head, his smile falling.

"I'd rather not have to deal with either England or France getting drunk," Canada said. "England confuses me for America and rants about the revolution, and France completely forgets I'm there. He's too busy trying to pick someone up for the evening. And America drags me along to some fast food place, and keeps telling me these stories of his 'heroism' and doesn't give me a chance to speak. And going out drinking with _all three_ …"

"That doesn't sound good," Scotland said. "But, if you ever want a drink, you can join us."

"Oh no," Wales said sternly, glaring at his brothers. "We are _not_ dragging Matt along for that. Though, it _might_ be nice to have someone to talk to while the two of you have your drinking contests."

"Hey!" Ireland said. "You make it sound like…"

"You have a drinking contest every time we go out," Wales interrupted. "And every time, I'm only allowed one drink because _someone_ has to keep an eye on the two of you. _You_ try being the designated drivers for a change."

Ireland and Scotland looked pained, and Canada started laughing at his uncles' antics.

"H-hey, Matteo?"

Canada turned around, smiling when he saw Romano.

"Hey Lovino," Canada said. "What's up?"

Romano hesitated, seeing Canada looking a lot happier than he had in a long time. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself, before opening him and smirking confidently.

"Why don't you join me for dinner tonight?" Romano asked. "We haven't had a chance to hang out, just the two of us."

Canada cocked his head to the side, before nodding his head. He had to admit, Romano was right. Every time they spent some time together, there was someone else with them. And Canada knew that Romano was only comfortable with a small number of people. Canada felt privileged that he was one of those people.

"Alright," Canada said. "Though, it's going to have to wait until after hockey practice. Unless you want to come watch?"

"Si," Romano said, smirk widening. "Just tell me when and where, and afterwards we can go out for some decent food."

The UK brothers exchanged looks. It would seem that it had begun. And while they wouldn't tag along for the dinner, there was no shame in watching the practice, right?

 **There will be several chapters where the suitors reflect on their relationship with Canada, and where they get a chance to grow closer.**

 **Don't forget the poll. I think I'm only going to have it up until next Friday, so if you hadn't voted yet, go do so.**


	70. Chapter 69: Piano Keys

**Thanks to Simpleminji, Time Turner, Related to Moon, AetherRose, Elaine, purplebunnysrock01, Butterfly655 and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 69: Piano Keys**

"You're doing very well, Canada," Austria said, a small smile on his face.

Canada smiled at the Austrian, and the older nation had to keep his blush in check. Canada looked like a completely different person when he was smiling. It was like the aurora borealis erupted on Canada's face. His eyes already looked like the aurora, so perhaps it wasn't too hard to imagine it.

The two ignored Hungary and Kugelmugel. Hungary was taking pictures, which had become a regular occurrence, and Kugelmugel was sketching the two. And although Canada was curious about the reason why Hungary was taking the pictures, he wouldn't pry. He had the strangest feeling that he didn't want to know.

Austria looked back at Canada as he started the song from the top. It was true, the boy was a fast learner. Enough to impress Austria. The boy was observant, which was a helpful skill to possess. Whenever Austria placed a new song in front of him, he saw those violet eyes scan the notes, before he looked at the keys, trying to figure out which ones to play. It only made Canada seem more impressive.

Canada might not have been European, but he still possessed a certain refinement that Austria had often seen with France. Combined with England's gentlemanly (when he wanted to be) demeanour, and Canada was someone that Austria could see himself growing close to.

Thinking about that made him think about what happened at the meeting earlier. All of those nations that were apparently interested in Canada… Was Austria really romantically interested in Canada? He would admit that Canada was attractive, and not just physically, but… could Austria really be _infatuated_ with Canada?

There was only one way to find out, it would seem.

"Canada," Austria started, "I would like to take you out to dinner sometime. To celebrate your progress. And maybe we could get to know each other a little better."

He ignored the looks on Hungary and Kugelmugel's faces, focusing instead on Canada's face. Canada looked surprised for a moment, before he smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure," Canada said. "I think I'd like that. Is tomorrow alright?"

"Tomorrow is fine," Austria said.

They continued the lesson for a few more minutes, until Canada announced that he had to go to practice his hockey. Austria watched him go, before turning to Hungary with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you _really_ okay with all of this?" he asked.

"As long as none of the other girls get close to him, I'm fine," Hungary said. "These pictures are _really_ tasty…"

Austria sighed, before his attention shifted to Kugelmugel, who was packing up his sketching supplies. Kugelmugel looked at him.

"Part of me hopes that _you_ end up with Canada," Kugelmugel said. "I like you when you're with Canada. You're less stressed."

Both Austria and Hungary were surprised by Kugelmugel's statement, and they watched as the micronation departed. How much about this did he know?

Hungary shook her head, before smiling.

"I hope you don't mind if I go to the hockey practice," Hungary said, holding up her camera. "I want to see if I can get some good shots."

"Honestly," Austria sighed. "I'll never understand that hobby of yours."

Hungary shrugged, before leaving. Austria was alone in the music room, and he turned to the piano. Without thinking about it, he allowed his fingers to fly over the keys.

"Someone is in love."

He froze, before turning to the door. He frowned in annoyance when he saw France, who was smirking at him.

"So, who is the lucky nation?" France asked. "It _is_ a nation, n'est-ce pas?"

"I see no reason why I have to answer you," Austria said, turning back to the piano.

"Honhonhon, so I was right."

"What made you think that in the first place?"

"You have a talent for expressing yourself through music. The inexperienced person can't tell your exact emotions, but those of us who know you are able to tell what you are feeling based on the music you play. The essence of your heart… It speaks to those of us who dare to listen."

Austria scowled. Through the flowery words, France was basically telling him that he was easy to read.

"I'm not _in love_ ," Austria spat. "At least, I don't _think_ so…"

"Ah, so you have yet to admit it to yourself," France said. "Would you like me to help you realise your feelings?"

Austria could feel his annoyance grow. Where was Hungary and her frying pan when he needed her?

"I don't want _your_ help," Austria snapped.

"But I _am_ the country of love," France said. "I can help you with the matters of the heart."

" _That's_ ridiculous. You aren't even capable of familial love."

France's expression fell, his eyes widening. Austria felt a surge of triumph, knowing that he had managed to get under the other's skin.

"What are you talking about?" France asked coldly.

"Your former colonies," Austria said. "Your 'children'. How many of them treat you that way? How many of them actually _want_ to be around you? And how do you treat them?"

France was silent, and Austria turned to the piano.

"Seychelles and Vietnam were _very_ vocal about what life with you was like," Austria said. "Vietnam especially hates you. I wonder, if we were to bring in more of your colonies…"

"You were called back during the meeting," France interrupted. "What was that about?"

"It was a private meeting," Austria said. "And you have no right to know what we discussed. Just know that more than forty nations consider you an enemy, though you are better regarded than England or America. So, if you wish to remain unbruised, I suggest you stay out of everyone's way."

France stared at Austria, and things started to fall into place. It couldn't be… But, why was _he_ …?

He turned away. If he wanted an answer, then he would need to meet with a neutral nation. Someone who he was close to, but who would be honest with him.


	71. Chapter 70: Behind the Scenes

**Thanks to Margot, Time Turner, Kutiemewgirl, danadramaqueen and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 70: Behind the Scenes**

"Wait a minute," Luxembourg said. " _All_ of them like Canada?"

Molossia sighed, but nodded his head. He and Luxembourg had gone out for a coffee after the meeting. He was really happy to be spending so much time with his long-time crush, but he didn't know whether or not Luxembourg returned his feelings. At the very least, they were becoming friends, and Molossia was happy about that.

"Wow," Luxembourg said. "I knew about my brother and sister, but looks like Canada is more popular than I thought."

"Do you think they'll hurt Mattie?" Molossia asked, sipping his beverage.

Luxembourg smiled reassuringly.

"I don't believe so," he said. "Both of them became infatuated during the World Wars. Canada played a large part in helping them both, which I think was what made him attractive to them in the first place. Lars especially is quite grateful for all the things that Canada did during World War II. Then both of them find Canada physically attractive. But above all, they like Canada's personality."

"You know a _lot_ about this," Molossia noticed.

" _You_ try going out drinking with them sometime. Eventually, both of them start talking about how much they love Canada. It's why it's a bad idea to go drinking with _both_ of them."

"Then why didn't they decide to ask him out or something?"

Luxembourg smiled.

"What makes you think that they _didn't_?" he asked.

Molossia was silent for a moment, before he cocked his head to the side.

"I don't get it," he said.

"Both of them have tried at different times," Luxembourg said. "The problem with Canada being their friend is that he doesn't realise that he's on a date with them. And both of them are worried about Canada's reaction, should he find out that it's actually a date. Tell me, how long did it take you to tell me that you like me? And what were you feeling at that time?"

Molossia flinched, looking down at the coffee. Luxembourg stared at him calmly, a small smile on his face.

"It takes a lot of courage to tell your crush that you're in love with them," Luxembourg said. "You constantly live with the fear of rejection. And for a nation, things are more difficult. Politics, you know?"

Molossia frowned.

"I was able to recognise that your interest in me had nothing to do with politics," Luxembourg sighed. "And if you wanted to be recognised as a nation, then you had other options. Better options. So, when you told me that you liked me, I knew that you liked me as a person. And I wanted to get to know _you_ as a person as well. And I have to admit, I enjoy spending time with you."

Molossia blushed, but he still seemed confused. Luxembourg sighed.

"If you're worried about Canada, then I think you need to figure out who's interested in him as a person, and who's interested in him due to politics."

"But how exactly do I _do_ that?" Molossia asked.

Luxembourg smiled gently. In all honestly, he liked seeing this side of Molossia. The side that's not trying to act cool or tough, but genuinely worried about his brother.

"If you want, I can help you out," Luxembourg offered. "But I think the best way would of course be to spy on the other nations. I even know someone who could help out."

"Really?" Molossia asked in surprise, before he smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. I know what it's like to be the younger brother. The older siblings feel that it's their job to protect _us_. But they don't realise that they need our help more than _we_ need _theirs_."

"No kidding," Molossia scoffed.

…

"Are you sure?" Monaco asked, phone pressed to her ear.

"That's right," Luxembourg said. "Canada is quite popular."

"How many are we talking about?"

"Around forty-one."

Monaco whistled lowly.

"That's a large number," she said. "I'm worried about Mathieu."

"So, you'll help?"

"Of course. I'll try to find out who is interested in him for what reasons. And if any of them have impure intentions…"

Luxembourg chuckled.

"Heaven help whoever is on _your_ bad side," he said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye, Henri," she said. "Call me again if something happens."

She had just hung up the phone and was preparing to call Macau when someone knocked on her door. She frowned, before seeing who it was. She was both surprised and not to see France standing on the other side.

"Bonjour, ma petite," he said. "Do you mind if we spoke for a bit?"

"Of course not," Monaco said, allowing France access to her room. "What's bothering you?"

France bit his lip, and Monaco wondered if he was being dramatic, or if this was something truly serious. Of course, with France, it was hard to tell, since the things he tended to be dramatic about were serious to him.

"I had a word with Austria, who said some bizarre things," France said. "You… Do you think I mistreated my colonies?"

Monaco arched an eyebrow, before mulling it over.

"Well, you had that superiority complex of yours," Monaco said. "And you _did_ show that you were willing to hand them over if they had no more use for you. So, you weren't exactly all that loving. And you _did_ kind of like to imply to them that they are inferior to you in every way."

France winced.

"I suppose it _is_ bad, isn't it?" he said. "Um, who were you speaking with before I came?"

"Luxembourg," Monaco said. "Why does it matter?"

"I heard Mathieu's name. Is something going on?"

"…How much of my conversation could you hear?"

"Just Mathieu's name. Is something wrong?"

Monaco was silent for a long while, before she sighed.

"I think many nations are convinced that you're abusive towards him," she said. "And they don't want you anywhere near him."

"Quoi?!" France exclaimed. "But… But I would never…"

"Francis… At any point, did you or did you not pretend as though Mathieu is invisible?"

France was silent for a moment, before he bowed his head. Monaco briefly wondered if France would see the error of his ways, and maybe France's relationship with Canada could be fixed.

 **Didn't go exactly as I wanted, but anyway… So yeah, you've probably noticed that France is the lesser evil between him, America and England. And he's not so stubborn as to ignore someone calling him out on his behaviour.**

 **Like I said, the poll will only be up until this Friday. Then I was thinking of having a poll to see which of my multichapters you're interested in.**


	72. Chapter 71: Dinner Date

**Thanks to Fishstick1999, Related to Moon, Kutiemewgirl, AetherRose, Time Turner, Sue, Eternal Nexus Warrior and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 71: Dinner Date**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Romano asked.

Hungary, who was sitting next to him and taking pictures of the nations practicing hockey, simply shrugged.

"Is something wrong with me taking pictures?" Hungary asked.

"They're just practicing," Romano said. "They don't have anything for your perverted desires."

Ukraine and Liechtenstein were also watching them, but they at least had the excuse of watching their siblings. Romano had explained that he had a date with Canada, once the practice was finished, and Hungary… had no excuse.

"I'm beginning to see why Germany was so scared of him during the World Wars," Hungary said.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Romano snapped.

"Relax. I have no intention of standing in your way."

Romano huffed.

"You know that we're all rivals here, right?" Romano asked.

"And so are the ones down on the ice with him," Hungary pointed out. "Who do you think is the bigger threat at the moment?"

Romano had to admit that she had a point, and he glared down at the practicing nations, hoping that none of them did anything to Canada.

"Who do you think has a good chance, out of the nations down there?" Ukraine asked.

Romano huffed, but he looked down.

"Viking bastard has a good chance," Romano said. "He's both aggressive and sneaky. He knows how to get Matteo fired up."

Just as Romano brought it up, Denmark crashed into Canada, sending them both to the ground. Everything froze as they all stared at the scene. They could clearly see that Denmark's lips had connected with Canada's.

"Bastard…" Romano whispered, seething in rage.

This quiet rage was more powerful than his normal, fiery rage. This was _beyond_ pissed. Liechtenstein and Ukraine had their eyes wide as well. Hungary was snapping pictures frantically, a large smile on her face.

Sitting on another spot on the stands, Ireland, Scotland and Wales watched the scene as well. Ireland and Scotland widened their eyes, while Wales narrowed his.

"That was done on purpose," Wales said.

"We know," Ireland said. "But it was done so naturally…"

"Looks like they're serious about this," Scotland said. "Let's hope they don't take this too far."

Down below, Belarus and Switzerland pulled Denmark to his feet, both of them glaring darkly. Finland and Slovakia were gawking. Denmark at least looked sheepish as Canada sat up, his face red.

"Sorry about that," Denmark said. "Ice is a bit slippery."

"N-no problem," Canada said, still red.

…

"Finally," Romano muttered when the practice was finished.

"Enjoy your date," Hungary said, smirking.

"I will."

Romano went down to the changing rooms, and he waited for Canada to come out. It took a while, but finally Canada emerged, and it would seem as though he had taken a quick shower. Romano swallowed thickly. Canada's hair was still damp from the shower, and he wondered if Canada knew the effect it was having on Romano.

"So, shall we go?" Canada asked.

"Yeah," Romano said. "Come on."

As Romano led Canada away, Denmark found himself cornered by his other four teammates.

"Now, about that kiss…" Belarus said darkly.

…

"Wow," Canada said. "This place is fancy."

"But not too expensive," Romano said. "Still, it's not cheap like those crap places your brother would drag you to."

"True. Now, what is there to eat?"

Romano watched Canada for a while. The way Canada's brows furrowed as he looked at the items on the menu. The way his violet eyes were so focused on what was in front of him. The way he absentmindedly bit on his lip.

It was hard to tell where Canada's charm laid. On one hand, Canada was adorable. He was like a kitten or a puppy. But then he could show that he had spent a good chunk of his childhood with France. And even though France acted like a pervert a lot of the time, when he was serious about it, he could be quite the seductive gentleman. And Canada unknowingly tapped into his seductive nature. It was like what happened the other day.

Romano's face darkened at the memory of seeing Canada's French side. The point was, Canada was a complicated person, and once you thought you'd figured him out, another aspect of Canada's personality would reveal itself, and you ended up curious all over again.

"What should I have?" Canada mused, before looking up. "What about you, Lovino? What are you having?"

Romano shook himself, before looking down at the menu.

"The ravioli," he said.

Canada looked down, before shrugging. After the waiter took their orders and left them alone, Canada smiled sheepishly.

"I hope you weren't bored during the practice," Canada said. "I know you're not too fond of any sport other than football."

Romano smirked, realising that Canada specifically chose to refer to it as 'football' instead of 'soccer' for his benefit.

"It wasn't too bad," Romano said. "But the Viking bastard should have watched where he was going. He could have really hurt you."

"It wasn't too bad," Canada said. "I'm not that weak, you know."

"Si, I know. But since the bastard is so dense…"

Canada frowned, taking a sip of his drink. Romano cocked his head to the side, before he sighed.

"Hey, Matteo," Romano said. "Mind if I ask something… personal?"

"Sure," Canada said with worry.

"…Would you go out with me?"

Canada blinked, before smiling encouragingly.

"I wouldn't mind," Canada said. "And I'm sure that anyone else wouldn't mind, once they get to know you. You have a sharp wit, and you're very sensitive to other people's emotions, though it's not very obvious to anyone. So, you really don't have to worry."

Romano blinked, before he realised that Canada thought that he had a crush on someone else and was asking him if Romano was datable. And he was trying to _console_ him.

Romano sighed, before taking a large gulp of his drink. He had a feeling that trying to change Canada's mind wouldn't work out so well. And it would appear that Denmark wasn't the only dense person.

 **Okay, the poll for this story is closed, and I created one for the multichapters.**


	73. Chapter 72: Confession

**Thanks to Time Turner and MetalMan for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 72: Confession**

Canada smiled as he applied the finishing touches. He still felt a little awkward about wearing the suits that Taiwan and the Italy brothers had picked out for him, but he supposed that he could get used to them. At the very least, he'd be able to keep them happy.

One glance towards Kumajiro made him understand that the bear was in no mood to go to the meeting that day, and Canada smiled slightly. Taking his briefcase, he opened the door…

And nearly had a heart attack when he saw France standing in front of the door.

France smiled, but Canada could see that it was a bit strained. Instinctively, Canada shrank back slightly, and France noticed this, for his smile fell a little.

"Bonjour Mathieu," France said. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to walk with you to the meeting room."

Canada's shoulders tensed, and he bowed his head a little. He nodded, and the two set off. France noticed all of this, and it hurt him to see that Canada was uncomfortable in his presence. He also noticed how Canada's eyes shifted around, as though looking for an escape. France needed to put a stop to that.

"I'm sorry," France said, and Canada was surprised.

"What?" Canada questioned.

"I… I realise that the way I was treating you… It was wrong, and I apologise for it."

Canada turned to him with wide eyes, and France bit his lip. He knew that he would most likely be hated by his former colony, but he wanted to fix what he had broken.

"I… I could always see you," France said. "But sometimes… I would pretend that you're not there. It's always whenever we're with other nations. I… I didn't want to attract too much attention to you. I… I was afraid that someone would take you away from me again."

Canada came to an abrupt stop, and France turned back to see the younger nation, and it broke his heart to see the tears gathering in Canada's eyes.

"You… You did that _on purpose_?" Canada whispered.

"Oui," France said. "I'm…"

"You… you made me feel like a ghost… like no one cares about me… Why?"

France swallowed thickly, and averted his eyes.

"I… I didn't want anyone to take you away from me again," France said.

"That's complete merde!" Canada snapped, startling France. "I was no longer your colony when you started treating me like that. I wasn't yours anymore! And who did you think would try to take me away?"

France winced. Why _did_ he think that someone would try to steal Canada away?

"I just… I didn't want you to forget about me," France said.

"And so you made me think that _you_ forgot about _me_?" Canada asked. "Do you have _any_ idea how much it hurts to feel as though your entire existence is meaningless? When your own family forgets your name? When they look straight through you? You made me think that… that… You made me think that my life is worthless. That I couldn't even be _seen_ by other people. Do you have any idea how painful it is to be treated as though you're _nothing_?"

Tears were streaming down Canada's face, and France felt his guilt grow. He had wanted Canada to rely on him, and only him. He hadn't wanted Canada to be too busy for him. It was a childish method, but it turned out to be effective, in a way. But now… Now he could see exactly what kind of effect his choice had had on Canada.

"Mathieu, I'm _so_ sorry," France said.

"Don't," Canada said. "Don't… You don't… You can't call me by my human name."

France's eyes widened and he felt as though he was slapped when Canada said that. Canada stormed past him, but he didn't do anything to stop him. France swallowed thickly, and tears started to flow down his own cheeks. He ruined it. The relationship he'd had with his former colony… One simple truth had shattered it all. But he knew that he couldn't hide the truth from Canada. Not if Canada would have acted like he did when he saw France in front of his door. Like he was afraid of him.

France had seen Canada's attempts to be noticed, and it made him feel horrible that Canada felt the need to go through so much. He was partially responsible for that. But what about the other nations? France wasn't the only guilty party, and it really made him uncomfortable that so many other nations were suddenly interested in Canada.

No, it wasn't suddenly. France had thought that he was being the protective parent by keeping the other nations away from Canada, but… in doing so, he had isolated Canada, and kept him away from any potential friends as well.

How much did France damage Canada psychologically?

It made him sick to his stomach, but what had been done could not be undone. He could only hope that Canada forgave him, and that they could mend their relationship. Turn it back the way it had been before France lost Canada to England.

England…

France shook his head in disgust. He hated the fact that he had lowered himself to England's level. He couldn't believe that he had made Canada believe that he was just as ignorant as England.

He would need to find a way to make it up to Canada, and they could begin anew. Perhaps he could use the time to educate Canada a little.

Because seriously, it made France feel like an even bigger failure when he saw the way the other nations were around Canada, but Canada remained completely oblivious. Well, he was glad that Canada was still so innocent, but there was a huge difference between being innocent and being dense.

France would need to open Canada's eyes.

…

Canada came to a stop, leaning against the wall. He couldn't believe what France had told him. But he couldn't stay angry with anyone.

Once it stopped hurting, Canada knew that he would forgive France. The question was whether Canada would be able to trust him again.

 **Yeah, so the poll is on my profile. Go vote for the story you'd like to see.**


	74. Chapter 73: Going Dutch

**Thanks to Time Turner, Kutiemewgirl, Master Gamer Card, RobinReneaRose and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 73: Going Dutch**

Luxembourg glanced at his two siblings as they were bickering in Dutch. They've been doing it a lot lately. It was especially useful to them, since there weren't that many nations that could understand Dutch. And most of those that _could_ …

Luxembourg took it upon himself to explain the situation to them, and they found it _hilarious_. And naturally, he refrained from sharing their reactions with his siblings. The others all agreed to keep quiet about it. Because none of them were stupid enough to bring up the subject with either Belgium or Netherlands.

The youngest of the Benelux siblings looked up when he suddenly found that the bickering had stopped, and he looked ahead to see why. His stomach dropped when he saw Canada, leaning against the wall with his back to them, but judging by the way his shoulders were shaking, he was clearly crying.

Belgium and Netherlands shared a glance, and after a subtle nod from Netherlands, Belgium ran over to Canada. Even though they were rivals when it came to Canada, they knew that Canada needed comfort. And Belgium was a lot better at it than Netherlands. That said, he continued to approach, intending to show Canada in his own way that he was there for him. And for all they knew, Netherlands would be the one that was in the best position to comfort the North American.

"Mathieu, what's wrong?" Belgium asked, placing her hand gently on Canada's shoulder.

Canada turned to her, and she was surprised when Canada clung to her. She was happy about the hug, but the reason for it made her uncomfortable. And she didn't even know the reason behind the reason.

"Mathijs," Netherlands said gently, placing his hand on Canada's shoulder. "Please, tell us what's wrong."

Canada sobbed, shaking his head. He didn't want to tell anyone. Not until he felt a bit better. He didn't want anyone to jump to conclusions. He didn't want anyone to do something impulsively.

Even if he _was_ upset with France, he didn't want anyone else to hurt him. Especially since France apologised. It would just seem… Well, not quite petty. Spiteful? Perhaps.

Netherlands and Belgium shared a look, before the two nodded. Belgium started pulling Canada along, in a completely different direction from their destination. Netherlands turned to Luxembourg.

"I trust you can come up with a suitable excuse," Netherlands said.

Luxembourg stared at his brother for a moment before he sighed, nodding his head. Netherlands gave a small smirk before he followed after his sister and Canada. Luxembourg shook his head, thinking that there would be a lot of nations upset about this arrangement.

…

To say that Netherlands and Belgium were worried about Canada would be an understatement. An _extreme_ understatement. And they currently had a _very_ good reason for being worried.

They had taken Canada to the same place they had been to the previous week, and had ordered a stack of pancakes for him. He was listlessly eating them, not even complaining about the quality, and he didn't even pour maple syrup on them. In fact, it was a common joke among those that knew Canada that him eating pancakes without maple syrup was surely a sign of the apocalypse.

The two siblings shared a look, and Netherlands nodded his head. Belgium turned her attention back to Canada.

"Mathieu, what happened?" she asked.

Canada looked up, before he shook his head and lowered his gaze back to his pancakes.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Canada said.

"It would help if you talked about it," Belgium said.

"Please?"

Neither Netherlands nor Belgium could resist Canada when he spoke in such a voice, but they both knew that they needed to make Canada happy again. And in order to do so, they needed to know what was bothering him.

However, Canada was pretty adamant about not speaking about it, and they knew that they needed to respect his wishes. If they tried to force it out of him, then he would only distance himself, and they couldn't afford that. Canada had gotten a lot more confident in the last week-and-a-half. They didn't want all that work to go to waste.

Which meant that they had to focus on cheering him up. And pancakes were obviously not working. They needed another angle.

…

Germany was staring at Luxembourg, who shifted nervously. Luxembourg had just told him that Canada had gone with Belgium and Netherlands, and that none of them would be coming to the meeting.

And the worst part was that Luxembourg couldn't provide a reason why they wouldn't be attending. It was as though the siblings were _trying_ to stress him out. Naturally, Germany didn't blame Canada for it. It wasn't in his nature to skip a meeting, after all. And both Netherlands and Belgium had done so before.

There were a few nations around Germany that had heard that Canada wouldn't be coming, and most of them were upset about it. They were disappointed that they wouldn't be seeing Canada in the meeting, and furious that Belgium and Netherlands had hijacked him.

France was also nearby, and when he heard that Canada wouldn't be attending the meeting, he felt shame in his heart. He had a feeling that the reason why Canada wasn't there was because France's revelation had upset him greatly. There weren't words to describe how guilty he felt.

He only wondered if he could make it up to him.

…

"This isn't working," Belgium said. "Any other ideas?"

Netherlands had suggested that they go to a flower shop. He and Canada always enjoyed looking at Tulips together, and he had hoped that it would cheer Canada up, but he only blankly looked at the flowers as he walked through the store.

"Your turn," Netherlands muttered.

Belgium rolled her eyes, but she pursed her lips together in thought.

"This is going to be tricky," Belgium said. "I think we need to think out of the box."


	75. Chapter 74: Worry

**Thanks to Time Turner, SansTheLanguage218 and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 74: Worry**

" _This_ is your brilliant idea?" Netherlands asked. "Getting him drunk?"

"Only to the point where he'd tell us what's wrong," Belgium said. " _Then_ maybe we'd know the best way to help him."

"He doesn't want to tell us. And I'm pretty sure we're breaking a rule."

"Guys."

Both siblings shut up as Canada turned back to them, having gone to the bartender. It was still early in the day, so they had the bar for themselves.

"Sorry," Netherlands said.

Canada gave a small smile.

"I know what you're trying to do," he said. "And I appreciate it, really. I'm glad that I don't have to deal with this on my own."

"Could you please tell us what's bothering you?" Belgium asked.

Matthew shook his head, his smile falling.

"It's personal," he said. "And I'd rather go through this myself. But… Well, since we're already here, one drink wouldn't hurt, right?"

The two siblings shared a look, and Belgium smiled. Even Netherlands's lips twitched in a small smile. They both turned back to Canada and nodded, taking their seats on either side of him.

…

When a break was called, Luxembourg suddenly found himself cornered by at least a dozen nations, all demanding to know what was going on with Canada, and furious that he had gone with Netherlands and Belgium.

"Look," Luxembourg said, raising his hands. "All I know is that we found Canada crying this morning, and the two of them dragged him off in order to cheer him up."

A throat was cleared, and all of the nations froze, before they turned back to see Scotland, Wales and Ireland there. They backed off, and Luxembourg shrank back against the wall.

"You said that Mattie was crying," Scotland said. "Why?"

"I don't know," Luxembourg said. "He wouldn't say. But… during the meeting, Belgium texted me to say that Canada didn't put maple syrup on his pancakes."

Romano, Australia, New Zealand, Hong Kong and the British siblings' jaws dropped when they heard that.

"This is bad," Romano said. "It's even worse than him saying that he isn't in the mood for hockey."

"Where are they now?" Australia demanded.

"I don't know," Luxembourg said.

"Hold it!" Germany called out. "I know that we're all worried about Canada, but we can't just leave the meeting. No, we can't!"

New Zealand had opened his mouth to protest, but was quickly shut up by Germany. The others all looked around at each other, shuffling their feet.

"Look, Canada has his piano lesson with Austria this afternoon, not to mention hockey practice," Germany said. "If he doesn't show up for either one, then we know that something is really wrong. But we can't all go and demand to know what's going on from Canada. First off, he would be overwhelmed by everyone, and he would close himself off, or he would tell us against his will, and be intimidated and shaken."

"That violates the rule of not hurting him," Scotland said.

"Right. Second, if he asks what we're all doing there, how would we respond? If we tell him the truth, he'll be overwhelmed again."

"That's true," Ireland said.

"Let Netherlands and Belgium try. Perhaps they can figure out a way to help him. We'll have a chance to speak to Canada again pretty soon, and if he's still upset, _then_ you can try to help him yourselves. Just don't go rushing off."

There were several murmurs before everyone reluctantly nodded. Luxembourg sighed in relief, slumping against the wall.

The British brothers exchanged a look, before Wales nodded his head. No one tried to stop him as he left the meeting room, while Germany called for the meeting to resume.

…

Canada glanced towards Belgium and Netherlands. The two of them had taken him to a chocolatier, and he was examining the displays while Belgium went to buy something.

He could see that they were trying to cheer him up, and he was grateful to them. They cared enough to worry about him. But how long would it last?

It was already the second Friday, and there would be about two and a half weeks of meetings left. And then the month would be over, the spell undone, and Canada would be invisible again.

But was he really invisible? After all, France admitted that he had only pretended all this time. But surely, no one else could have been pretending. Right?

He felt sick when he thought of the possibility of England and America pretending that he was invisible as well. And what about the other nations? Did Cuba really mistake him for America, or was he just pretending? Did he purposely want to hurt _Canada_ , while pretending to be angry at _America_? And what about the different times when nations had sat on him during the meetings? Were they only pretending as well?

Canada shook his head, before he looked back at Netherlands. At least he knew that Netherlands never pretended. Belgium was also usually cordial towards him, but she rarely acknowledged him. Netherlands, at least, never ignored him, always greeted him, always asked him how it was going with him, always stopped to chat with him (and considering Netherlands's personality, that was saying a lot).

There were others as well: Romano, Australia, New Zealand, Hong Kong… Canada knew that these nations didn't pretend that they didn't see him.

Then again, there was also the possibility that he had truly _become_ invisible. After all, wasn't there this theory that belief turned into reality? If Canada believed himself to be invisible due to the way France was treating him, was it possible that he had _become_ invisible?

In that case, the spell made nations actually see him. But what would happen if the spell wore off? Would Canada attempt to have another spell cast? Or would he put his theory into motion – that it was the _belief_ that he was invisible that made him so? If he believed that he wasn't invisible, would he cease to be so?

Canada would have to wait before he could find that out, once and for all.

 **By the way, I was thinking of having the poll until next week Friday (the 13** **th** **). So, if you hadn't yet, go vote for the multichapters you would like to see.**


	76. Chapter 75: Family Concern

**Thanks to Time Turner, DeadassMan and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 75: Family Concern**

Wales used a spell to track down Canada, Netherlands and Belgium, and he managed to find them exiting a chocolatier. Canada had a small smile on his face, but Wales could see that the smile was hiding his inner turmoil. His eyes were red and puffy, and more tears were hiding behind those eyes.

But Canada wouldn't easily share what was wrong with him. Not immediately, at least. It would take a while – probably a few days – before Canada would feel comfortable enough to say anything. And that was only if people cared enough to listen to what was bothering him.

Canada was a bit too much like Wales in that regard. Which meant that Wales had a good idea on how to handle Canada.

But at the moment, Wales needed to know whether or not he was going to intrude on the three of them. He knew that both Netherlands and Belgium were interested in Canada, but they apparently didn't do anything that made Canada uncomfortable. Besides, it should be awkward trying to seduce your crush if your sibling was with you.

Perhaps it would be best to keep watch, for now. Perhaps he should give the siblings a chance to try to cheer Canada up. But if he felt that there was a problem, he would immediately interfere.

…

England was glaring towards his brothers. It hadn't escaped his notice that Wales had disappeared. He wondered if it had something to do with Canada being absent for the meeting as well.

It was too strange. Canada _never_ missed the meetings. Even though no one ever acknowledged him during them, he was never absent. England had always been proud of the fact that at least one of his colonies was diligent.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little worried. For Canada to miss a meeting – something serious must have happened.

He wondered idly if it had anything to do with Canada's new 'friends'. He just knew that this would happen. They had done something to hurt Canada. The question was, which one?

England would have to think of a way to find out who had hurt Canada, and then he would have to find Canada and make things right. Perhaps now, Canada would see that the other nations were only using him. Perhaps now, this little rebellious streak would come to an end.

France's thoughts were also going towards Canada, but his thoughts were filled with guilt. He knew that _he_ was the reason why Canada wasn't there for the meeting. He had confessed to something that deeply wounded his former colony, and thinking back on it, France felt himself growing sick.

He knew exactly what he had done to Canada: He had denied the other his love and care. France had been selfish in thinking that he was the only one with a right to have Canada's attention. He had chased off potential friends, and he had made the North American feel as though he didn't exist.

That was a fate far worse than death.

France was a nation of philosophy – he and Greece often got into long debates on many, _many_ topics. He knew enough about existentialism. He knew that, having your entire existence ignored, was even worse than death. Especially while you were still alive. It was one thing to be forgotten after your death – how many millions have died in anonymity? But to be treated as though you weren't alive when you clearly were, that must have hurt.

And France had _knowingly_ inflicted that torment on his own family.

All things considered, he didn't blame Canada for being angry with him. The hurt expression that he had worn on his face… It was something that France had hoped to avoid. As well as the look of betrayal. Not even when France had to surrender Canada to England did he look at France like that. No, back then, it had been acceptance and resignation. Not betrayal.

It made France realise just how horrible his choices were.

And, as had been pointed out to him, Canada wasn't the only one of his former colonies that he had hurt. Austria had said that Vietnam and Seychelles had been vocal about him. But, in what way could the treatment of his former colonies have played a part in the meeting of the previous day? Why was that an issue? And why did the nations that remained consider him to be an enemy?

France looked around at the other nations, focusing especially on the nations that had stayed behind. Sure, they were making a show of listening to the one speaking, but it was clear that they wanted to be somewhere else. It was almost as though they were _looking_ for an excuse to leave.

He paused when his eyes landed on Luxembourg. He had heard when the younger nation had told Germany that Canada wouldn't be coming, along with Belgium and Netherlands. He could only guess that they had found Canada in a distraught state, and had left in an effort to cheer him up. Because, thinking about the way Canada had been when he'd left France that morning, there was no other explanation.

He knew that both of them had a soft spot for Canada, and Netherlands especially always tried to get close to him. France wasn't quite sure about that. He knew all about Netherlands's… hobbies, and the thought of having someone like that around Canada didn't sit well with him.

Then again, he couldn't deny that Canada had a good head on his shoulders. He hated to admit that it was probably due to England's influence. France was almost afraid to think about what Canada would be like if he had grown up under France's care. He was sure that Canada wouldn't get sucked into any dangerous games that the Dutchman liked to play.

Then again, he wasn't sure how far Canada would take it, given his distraught state. France knew that he would need to find a way to make it up to Canada, before the younger nation did something that he'd end up regretting.

 **So remember, the poll is up until next week. So go vote if you haven't yet.**


	77. Chapter 76: Breakthrough

**Thanks to Claudette, Time Turner, Kutiemewgirl, FandomGirlHere and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 76: Breakthrough**

It was already lunchtime, and Netherlands and Belgium had taken Canada to a restaurant for that purpose. The main reason was that they were worried that the reason why Canada was so upset had to do with one of the other nations, and they didn't want to risk the possibility of running into them.

At some point, after mulling it over for a while, they had both reached the conclusion that it had something to do with England, France or America. The problem was, they didn't know which one. And until Canada said something about it, they couldn't know for certain.

He was certainly looking better than he had earlier that morning, but whenever one of them would ask about the events that had upset him in the first place, Canada would clam up again, and some of their progress would be lost. Eventually, they stopped bringing it up.

They had also seen if they could perhaps get a hockey game or something, but weren't so lucky. There was a practice later that day, so they hoped that _that_ would accomplish something. Then again, seeing as he was feeling better, it wasn't too hard to see that happening.

While they were waiting for the waiter to take their orders, they were joined by someone else. Someone unexpected.

"Wales?" Belgium asked.

"Hey," Wales said, taking the empty seat. He was looking at Canada. "Luxembourg said that you were upset this morning. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Canada said, smiling.

"How did you find us?" Netherlands asked, his eyes narrowed.

Wales turned to regard the Dutchman, and there was a faint hint of warning in his eyes.

"I have my ways," Wales said. "When it comes to something, or some _one_ , I care about, _nothing_ escapes my notice."

The two siblings recognised the subtle threat: Hurt Canada in any way, and Wales would know about it. And after what happened at the EU meeting, they weren't going to test his temper.

"Was Germany mad that I missed the meeting?" Canada asked.

"Not really," Wales said, grabbing the closest menu. "He was a bit disappointed, and more than a little worried."

"I'll need to find him later and apologise."

Belgium pouted, and Netherlands narrowed his eyes. Neither of them was happy to hear that Canada was worried about Germany. They were on a – sort of – date with Canada. They didn't want to hear about any of the other nations.

Wales glanced at them in warning again, before placing his order. The others soon did the same. It would seem that they were being joined by Wales for lunch.

…

"So, how did the dinner go?"

Romano glared at Hungary in annoyance. Liechtenstein and Ukraine were hovering nearby, and so were a few more nations.

"It's none of your damn business," Romano said, trying to push past her.

"Judging by your reaction, it didn't go so well," Hungary said matter-of-factly.

Romano snorted.

"I'll have you know that it didn't go _wrong_ ," Romano said. "I asked him if he would go out with me, and he thought that I was asking for reassurance. He didn't realise that I was asking _him_."

Hungary winced, and a few of the surrounding nations winced as well, and some giggled. But it was _nothing_ compared to the chuckles coming from Scotland and Ireland.

"Sorry to hear that," Hungary said.

"Bad luck for you," Denmark said, throwing his arm around Romano's shoulders.

Romano would beat Denmark up for this action, but he knew that Denmark was sporting a few injuries from the previous night. Considering Belarus was there… So instead, Romano just shrugged the arm off and proceeded to the cafeteria, where most of them were going.

But everyone knew that the stakes have been raised. Romano had proven that it would be _very_ difficult. Even when using a direct tactic like the one Romano had used.

But that was alright. The nations liked having a challenge.

…

"Why did you wish to speak to me?" Estonia asked.

"I want to know too," Macau said.

The two of them had been pulled into an empty office by Monaco and Luxembourg. Macau would have been more impressed by Monaco bodily dragging him if he didn't have to suffer through Taiwan doing the same thing a few days ago.

Molossia was hovering by the door, and soon enough, Sealand, Ladonia, Kugelmugel and Wy joined them.

"This is about Canada," Luxembourg said.

"What is it?" Macau asked, sounding extremely tired.

"Remember everyone that was held back yesterday? Well, _all_ of them are interested in Canada."

Macau sighed, and Estonia's jaw dropped.

"I suspected as much," Macau said. "I know about Hong Kong and the others. I also saw the Italy brothers around him. And New Zealand and Australia. And the Nordics. And Hungary."

"I only knew about Lithuania," Estonia said. "And I suspected Ukraine. But… _forty-one_ _nations_?!"

"No kidding," Molossia said.

"We were hoping to get help to set him up with someone," Sealand said. "Canada deserves it."

"Okay," Estonia said. " _Who_?"

"That's where the problem lies," Monaco said. "We don't know who Canada would be interested in."

"This will turn dangerous. Having so many nations interested in the same person…"

"They're not allowed to turn this into a competition," Sealand said. "They also have to keep England, France and America away from him. And they can't hurt Matt in any way."

"Those are the rules that Scotland and the others laid out," Kugelmugel said.

"And they _are_ pretty dangerous when angered…" Macau mused.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Estonia asked.

"For now, we need to find out what type of person Canada would be interested in," Wy said. "And then we'll see who fits it best."

"We should also probably see how genuine their affections for Canada are," Luxembourg said. "We don't want this to only be a crush or anything."

"I know that Hong Kong had been in love with him since they were both children," Macau said.

"And Lithuania's is also genuine," Estonia said. "But, I'll try to find out."

"Great," Sealand said, smiling widely. "Operation, 'Canada's Love' is a go!"

 **Remember to go vote. Though, it looks like you want to see a love triangle between the yandere Italy brothers.**


	78. Chapter 77: Minuet

**Thanks to MitchGrassi, Kutiemewgirl, Time Turner, Lady Slytherin Phantomhive, FandomGirlHere and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 77: Minuet**

Austria was in the music room, sitting at the piano. He was absently playing a minuet, his mind on the nation that he was possibly developing feelings for.

He wondered if Canada would come to the lesson, seeing as he hadn't come to the meeting. And he wondered if Canada still remembered that they had arranged to go out to dinner that night.

He heard running footsteps approaching, and he paused as the footsteps stopped outside the music room. Austria's heart leapt when he saw Canada standing there, and he gave a small smile.

"I-I'm sorry," Canada said, coming up to Austria. "I didn't know if the meeting was over or not, and…"

"It's not a problem," Austria said. "I was wondering if you would come. I heard that you were upset this morning."

Canada nodded his head, but he didn't elaborate. Austria moved aside, allowing Canada to sit down in front of the piano.

Austria first ran Canada through the scales, and once he was satisfied, he brought out the sheet music for the piece they had been working on the previous day. Canada was still a bit shaky when he played, but there was definitely improvement, and it was obvious to Austria that Canada really wanted to learn. He had to admire that dedication.

It wasn't until it was almost time for Canada to head to his hockey practice that Austria decided to ask the thing he had been wondering about throughout the lesson.

"Canada, are you still up for tonight?" Austria asked.

"Tonight?" Canada asked, cocking his head in confusion.

Austria felt his heart sink. It would seem that Canada had forgotten.

"Dinner," Austria explained.

Canada's eyes widened in realisation, and he immediately looked guilty and apologetic.

"I'm so sorry," Canada said. "I completely forgot about it."

"It's fine," Austria said, trying to hide his pain. "Something really bad must have happened this morning. It made you miss the meeting, and I suppose you wouldn't remember a dinner date with someone you barely know. We can always reschedule, if you want."

Canada vehemently shook his head.

"No," he said. "We arranged to have dinner tonight, and it would be completely unfair to you if we had to reschedule because I forgot. And all for a stupid reason…"

Canada cut himself off, and Austria looked at him in concern.

"What _did_ happen to make you miss the meeting?" Austria asked.

"I… I'd rather not talk about it," Canada said.

"Then it isn't a 'stupid reason', as you've said. Perhaps we should reschedule for when you feel you're up to it?"

Again, Canada shook his head.

"No, it's fine," Canada said. "Maybe it would help me get over it. Lars and Bella helped me this morning. I just… I know I shouldn't go wallow in my room. But if I ruin our dinner… _then_ I'll make it up to you, and we'll try again."

Austria couldn't help but smile. Even though Canada was struggling with his own emotional issues, he was thinking about Austria. The European had just found another reason to like the North American.

"Alright," Austria said. "Why don't we meet each other at the main door at seven?"

"Okay," Canada said. "Um… what should I wear?"

"Something sharp."

"Oh… Um, okay."

Canada looked confused for a moment, but quickly shook it off. He bade Austria goodbye, and rushed off for his hockey practice. Alone with the piano, Austria absently started to play, before he stopped himself. The song was considerably more jovial than it had been before Canada arrived.

Was France right about him being easy to read through his music?

…

Canada and Austria had gone to a semi-expensive restaurant. Canada was looking at the menu nervously, trying to find the cheapest thing that he would like. Austria was watching him and chuckled.

"You may order whatever you like," Austria said. "It's my treat."

"N-no," Canada said, shaking his head. "I couldn't…"

"Canada, I insist."

Canada stared at Austria for a moment before he nodded his head. Still, he searched for the cheapest item on the menu.

Austria sipped his wine. It hadn't escaped his notice that Canada had ordered one of the cheapest items on the menu. Austria smiled at the other's consideration. Not many nations would show that sort of thoughtfulness for another when offered to be treated to a meal.

"So, how was practice?" Austria asked.

"It was alright," Canada said. "We're making real progress. Everyone works well together."

"And I see you at least know how to dress sharply."

"Oh," Canada said, blushing. "Actually, I asked Lovino to help me. He went to the practice, and I kind of asked him to help."

Austria pursed his lips. He knew that Romano was also one of the nations interested in Canada. However, to be asked to help with his date with another nation… Austria actually felt sorry for Romano.

But Austria couldn't help but notice that Canada had referred to Romano by his human name. He had done the same with Netherlands and Belgium. Austria felt jealous of those nations for being on a first-name basis with Canada. Austria also wanted Canada to refer to him by his human name.

"Canada," Austria said, "if you want, you may call me by my human name. Roderich."

Canada blinked for a moment, before he gave a small smile.

"Okay then, Roderich," Canada said. "I'm Matthew. Feel free to call me that, if you want."

"Matthew," Austria said, smiling. "I like it. I think it suits you."

Canada smiled happily, and they chatted a while as they waited for their food. He never thought that he would be having dinner with Austria, of all people. Austria had never seemed approachable, but the two of them were getting along quite well. Especially once Austria complained about Prussia, and Canada about America.

Thinking about the frustration that he had gone through – running after the practice in order to take a quick shower and prepare for the dinner. And he would somehow have to make it up to Romano for helping him out.

 **Alright, so the poll is closed, but if there are any anons that would like to place their votes, feel free to do so in a review. Only up to five choices, mind you.**


	79. Chapter 78: Amends

**Thanks to Time Turner, Genevieve, Sue, RobinReneaRose, FandomGirlHere, Daap and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 78: Amends**

Canada scrolled through his contact list. It had actually grown larger, much to his joy. Especially since he had added Austria the previous night, after their dinner.

He was happy that Austria wanted to call him by his human name. To call someone by their human name was a sign of close friendship among nations. And he was honoured that Austria wanted a relationship like that.

He only hoped it lasted when the spell ended.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, he passed England's name on the contact list. He flinched, before going down a few and hesitating again. France.

He was still hurt by France's confession. Someone that he had trusted had wilfully made him think that he was invisible, all because he didn't want anyone else to get close to him. It was absurd. It didn't make sense. And it only hurt Canada. France _knew_ how badly it affected Canada. How many times had Canada gone to France about the subject, looking for a sympathetic ear? But now he knew that France was partially responsible for his immense loneliness.

Canada shook his head, and scrolled past France's name. He sighed when he saw the name that he really wanted wasn't there, and continued to scroll. He knew that someone else would be able to give him the information that he needed. He pressed 'dial' and brought the phone to his ear.

"Kesese, what's up Mattie?"

"Hey, Gilbert. Um, I was wondering… could you perhaps tell me what room Germany's in?"

"Why? What do you want with mein Bruder? A date?"

Canada could hear the amusement in Prussia's voice, and rolled his eyes.

"No, nothing like that," he said. "I just wanted to apologise to him for missing the meeting."

"Yeah, what was up yesterday?" Prussia asked.

"I was… I was just dealing with personal problems. So… his room?"

"Why don't you just call him?"

"Um… I don't have his number. And… I felt that it would be better to go apologise in person."

"Kesese, you're strange. But… Ja, I think he'll like it if you go to him. So, he's in room 187."

"187? Thank you."

"Hey, good luck. Have fun."

Canada frowned in confusion, but before he could ask any more about it, Prussia had disconnected the call. What did he mean with 'good luck' and 'have fun'?

He shook his head, before leaving his room, intending to go to Germany's room and apologise for missing out on the meeting.

…

Germany was just slicking back his hair when he heard his phone notifying him of a text message. He quickly went to check on the message, and he was just a bit annoyed to see that it was his brother. But the message confused him.

 _This is your chance. Don't leave your room._

His past experiences told him that his brother was not to be trusted. But for some reason, he had a feeling that he should do what his brother said, just this once. Hopefully, his instincts wouldn't fail him.

He waited for a while, and then finally he heard a knock on the door. A timid knock. Which meant that it wasn't Prussia or Italy. And Japan's knock was reserved, not timid. He had a brief moment of suspicion, before shaking it off. There was no way that it would be _him_.

He opened the door, and he felt the breath knocked out of his chest when he saw that it _was_ him. Brilliant violet eyes behind a pair of glasses sparkled as the owner smiled.

"Hello Germany," Canada said. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's not a problem," Germany said. "How did you know which is my room?"

"I asked Gilbert."

That explained his brother's message. Prussia _knew_ that Canada would be coming, and he _knew_ how Germany felt about him, so he had told Germany to stay in his room. To give him the opportunity.

But now the question remained: _Why_ did Canada want to come to his room?

"Anyway," Canada said, averting his eyes. "I'm _so_ sorry about skipping out on yesterday's meeting. I was… I was dealing with some personal issues, and I wasn't in any state for a meeting. I hope I didn't miss anything important."

Oh. He just wanted to apologise for his absence. Why did Germany feel so disappointed?

"Nein, you didn't really miss anything," Germany said. "As usual, we didn't accomplish much. And besides, I know that you're not the type of person to skip out on a meeting. You're probably one of the few responsible nations in the world."

Which was one of the reasons why Germany was in love with Canada.

"Anyway, I was hoping to make it up to you as well," Canada said. "I know how seriously you take the meetings, and how angry you are if someone doesn't pull their weight. So… _is_ there a way I can make it up to you?"

The way Canada was looking up at him with those large eyes… Germany was having trouble breathing. All he could do was swallow a lump in his throat.

But he's been given an opportunity, and he would be a fool to let it slip him by.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Germany asked.

"No, not yet," Canada said.

"I heard your pancakes are, as Gilbert often says, 'awesome'."

Canada smiled.

"I'll be happy to make some for you," Canada said.

Germany smiled as he followed after Canada. He was curious about Canada's pancakes, and this was a good opportunity to get to know Canada a bit better. And perhaps, he could get Canada to want to spend more time with him.

He tried to figure out what had caused Italy to latch onto him, but he came up blank. If only he could replicate the process with Canada.

…

Prussia snickered as he went to meet up with France and Spain. He was curious to hear how it went between Germany and Canada. Perhaps he'd pester his little brother about it later.


	80. Chapter 79: Smile

**Thanks to Time Turner, PaperMan, PrincessOfPersia, FandomGirlHere and four anons for reviewing. And 400 reviews. Thanks guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 79: Smile**

"This place is very neat," Germany said, looking around. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you," Canada said. "England was obsessed with keeping the place clean, and I guess it rubbed off on me."

Germany glanced towards Canada, who was focusing on the ingredients. He had never imagined that he would be invited to Canada's hotel room, and that Canada would be making him breakfast.

Why did he feel so happy?

He had liked Canada since he had seen him in the first World War. He had also feared him a bit. He had never known that someone could be so ferocious on the battlefield. Especially considering what he was like _off_ the battlefield. A nation wasn't _that_ different on the battlefield. So, what made Canada so different?

"You don't have to stand there," Canada said. "Please, have a seat."

Germany blinked in surprise, before he nodded his head and sat down. He watched as Canada stirred the batter, and Germany smiled.

"You know, I enjoy baking myself," Germany said.

"Really?" Canada asked.

"Ja. I love baking cakes."

Canada smiled.

"I wouldn't mind trying one of your cakes, if it's not too forward for me to say so," he said.

"Nein, it's fine," Germany said. "I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't intend to have you try one."

Canada smiled, and Germany wanted to smack himself. It sounded incredibly awkward. But Canada didn't seem uncomfortable, so Germany knew that it was still safe.

"I heard something about a hockey game," Germany said. "I'm assuming that you're playing."

"Yeah," Canada said. "You're welcome to watch, if you want."

"When is it?"

"Next Saturday."

"I'll be there."

Canada smiled, and Germany felt his heart flutter. He was glad to see that Canada wasn't intimidated by him, and the smiles he gave him certainly made him feel more at ease.

"You should smile more often," Germany said.

Canada blinked in confusion, before giving a soft smile.

"You should too," Canada said. "You look better when you smile."

Germany was shocked, before he gave a small smile.

"I suppose so," Germany said. "My brother, Italy, Austria, Hungary… All of them are constantly telling me that I should smile more."

"I guess they're worried about you," Canada said. "I think a lot of people think that, if you don't smile, you're either sad or angry at the world."

"Which one are you?"

Canada didn't answer, and Germany sighed. He already knew the answer to that one. So instead, he allowed the scent of the pancakes to envelope him, and he smiled again.

"It smells heavenly," Germany said.

"Thank you," Canada said, as he flipped the pancake around.

Germany was a bit startled to see a white shape emerge from Canada's room, and he relaxed when he realised that it was Canada's polar bear. Again, his mouth twitched into a smile.

"Your bear always reminds me of Knut," Germany said.

Canada's eyes widened, and he lowered his gaze. He knew all about Knut. In fact, he remembered how both Germany and Prussia had asked him to prove that the Berlin Zoo was taking good care of him. Canada had played with the cub, much to Kumajiro's annoyance and jealousy. He had been saddened by the bear's death, but it was nothing compared to Germany and Prussia, who were downright depressed for a long time.

In fact, looking at Germany, Canada could see tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Canada said.

Germany blinked in surprise, before turning to Canada.

"What are you apologising for?" Germany asked.

"It's not an apology," Canada said. "I'm sorry about… about Knut. I can see you're still sad about it."

Germany's eyes widened, before he smiled. He turned to Kumajiro and picked the polar bear up.

"Thank you," Germany said. "I'll admit that I really miss Knut."

Canada smiled, watching Germany petting Kumajiro. Canada quickly removed the latest pancake from the pan, before adding more batter. Perhaps he should let Germany play with Kumajiro more often.

…

"So, what are we going to do today?" Spain asked.

Prussia smirked, before turning to France. His smirk fell. It was obvious that France was a bit upset. Prussia threw an arm around France's shoulders.

"Hey, what's eating you?" Prussia asked.

France gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, mon ami," France said. "I just… I realised I made a mistake, and hurt someone I care about in the process."

Spain was immediately on his guard. Everyone had agreed that France, along with England and America, had to be kept away from Canada, due to the negative effect they had on him. And considering the fact that Canada had skipped out on the meeting the previous day…

Actually, now that he thought about it, France wasn't exactly in the best of moods. He seemed deeply saddened by something. Spain couldn't help but wonder if Canada's absence and France's mood were related. Considering that France said he hurt someone he cared about, Spain was willing to bet that it _was_ Canada. After all, he knew how much France cared for his former colony. _He_ was the one that had to console France when he had lost Canada to England.

"What did you do?" Prussia asked.

France shook his head, and sighed deeply. Prussia narrowed his eyes.

"This is serious, isn't it?" Prussia asked. "You're not just being dramatic, are you?"

"Non, not at all," France said. "I really fucked up."

"Wow, I didn't think that you would swear like that. Alright, so we're going out drinking."

"It's still a bit early," Spain said.

"Nonsense. It's never too early for the awesome me. Besides, Franny needs to cheer up, and _I_ need to celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?" Spain asked with a mischievous smile.

"Well, unless Luddy is his usual, socially awkward self, he's getting a chance with his crush. Mattie asked me for Luddy's room number, so at least there's a chance."

Both Spain and France were alarmed to hear this. France, because he now knew that Germany liked Canada, and Spain, because Germany had an opportunity to get close to Canada.

But neither of them could do anything as Prussia threw his other arm around Spain's shoulders and started to lead them both away.

 **OK, voting is now officially closed. Looks like you're getting a yandere love triangle. But it has to wait a bit. My sister asked me to fill up a sketchbook for her friend, who entered the world of anime last year. They're throwing a half-birthday for him (because his actual birthday is in a part of the year that everyone neglects), and this is supposed to be his gift. The sketchbook has about 90 pages, of which I've done 22. And my deadline is 9 August. So, just be patient, okay?**


	81. Chapter 80: Admission of Guilt

**Thanks to Time Turner, Kutiemewgirl, FandomGirlHere and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 80: Admittance of Guilt**

"Thank you again for the pancakes," Germany said.

The two of them were standing at the door, with Germany about to leave. Canada smiled.

"It was no problem," Canada said. "Um, could I maybe bother you for the notes from yesterday's meeting?"

Germany smiled. He really loved Canada's dedication. The fact that he was one of the few nations that actually took the meetings seriously was a bonus.

"Don't worry about it," Germany said. "We didn't really accomplish anything. As usual… But it's good that you at least want to take responsibility."

Canada smiled in relief.

"So, I didn't miss anything?" Canada asked.

"Nein, nothing at all," Germany said. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure," Canada said, placing his finger on his chin. "We're taking the day off from hockey practice, and I didn't make any arrangements with Austria for piano lessons… Though, I _should_ probably go practice that."

Germany nodded, smiling slightly.

"You're very dedicated, aren't you?" he asked. "If you want, you can go jogging with me sometime."

Canada looked thoughtful.

"It _should_ help me work on my endurance," Canada said. "Alright, since you're offering. When?"

"What about tomorrow morning?" Germany suggested. "Six o' clock?"

Canada winced. He wasn't _too_ much of a morning person (though he handled it a lot better than Romano, for example), but nevertheless, he nodded his head.

"Alright," Canada said. "At the entrance?"

"Ja," Germany said. "See you tomorrow, then."

"See you," Canada said, raising his arm in goodbye as Germany left.

Once Germany was out of sight, Canada leaned against the doorframe, glancing towards Kumajiro.

"So, what _should_ I do today?" Canada asked.

"Pool," Kumajiro said.

Canada blinked, before he smiled. He had checked the weather and saw that the day would be hot, so going to the indoor pool of the conference building wouldn't be too bad. He nodded his head.

"Alright," he said. "I'll go later."

…

Spain glanced towards France and Prussia from out of the corner of his eye. He was looking for an excuse to slip away and check on Canada (and making sure that Germany didn't progress too far). Prussia was cheerful, while France was sombre.

And though he had an idea on how France treated Canada, he was still his friend. A part of Spain was worried to see France looking so despondent.

"Care to tell us what's bothering you?" Spain asked. "You said something about hurting someone you care about."

France didn't answer immediately, instead taking a large gulp of his drink. He sighed.

"Oui, mon ami," France said. "Mathieu."

Spain's jaw twitched, and he hoped that France didn't see it. He waited patiently for France to elaborate.

"I told him that I was purposely ignoring him and making him feel as though he is invisible," France said.

"What?!" Prussia demanded, turning to France with wide eyes. "Why would you do that? You _know_ how insecure he is about it. Man, that was so unawesome."

"I know," France whimpered, gripping his head. "I was… when Angleterre took him from me, I was afraid of losing him again. I… I tried to ignore him, hoping that others wouldn't notice him and want to steal him from me, like Angleterre…"

Spain was tightly gripping his glass, and he quickly gulped down his drink. He could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves, and he wondered if his friends could feel it as well.

"That was incredibly selfish of you," Spain said in a cold voice.

Prussia and France turned to him, seemingly startled by the ice in the voice of the sunny nation. Spain avoided their eyes.

"You smothered his light," Spain said. "He looked to you as family, and you trampled on his heart. And the worst part is, he wasn't even yours at the time. No one could 'steal' him from you if he wasn't yours."

France flinched, before he nodded his head.

"That's what he told me as well," France said. "And I realised that I was wrong to do so."

"It shouldn't have taken you so long," Prussia said, looking coldly at France.

"I am not the only one who has ignored him!" France snapped. "What about the two of you?"

"I never pretended as though I couldn't see him. And I always _could_. Being dissolved, being forgotten… I know what Mattie goes through whenever people can't see him. And he's too sweet a kid for me to treat him like sheiβe."

"And I only ignored him whenever you, England or America are nearby," Spain said. "None of you like it when people get too close to Canada. And most of the time, it isn't even worth it."

France flinched again.

"Je suis désolé," France said. "I admit, I don't like the idea of you getting too close to him. I don't like it if any of the old empires get too close to him."

"No reason for you three to _threaten_ me," Spain snapped. "And what about those two? Are they in on it as well?"

"No, of course not."

Spain pursed his lips. If they hadn't been working together, then what could it mean? What were England and America's motivations for the way they treated Canada?

…

Canada was on his way to the pool, carrying a duffel bag. He had to admit, a trip to the pool did sound rather nice. Especially since the day was getting hotter, with the hottest period still to come.

"Canada!"

He stopped, turning around to see Bulgaria, Romania and Moldova approaching. He smiled.

"Hi," he greeted, turning his smile on Moldova, who was the one that had greeted him. "Where are you three off to?"

"The pool," Bulgaria said. "We don't have the hottest climates, so we're going to cool off."

"That's where I was going too."

"Then you can come with us," Moldova said excitedly.

Canada smiled as the child nation took his hand, before leading him off. Bulgaria and Romania gave each other a grief glare before following after them.


	82. Chapter 81: Poolside Fun

**Thanks to FandomGirlHere and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 81: Poolside Fun**

"He's shy, isn't he?" Bulgaria asked, looking towards one of the cubicles with a smile on his face.

As soon as they had arrived at the locker room, Canada had immediately gone to one of the cubicles in order to get dressed. The three Europeans were fine changing in their swimsuits around each other, but Canada had immediately blushed and fled.

"We're going to see him half-naked soon anyway," Bulgaria continued. "So why would he get embarrassed?"

"I think it's cute," Romania said. "Glad to see that he wasn't tainted by France."

Moldova pretty much ignored the older Europeans as he changed into his trunks, before rushing off to the pool. Bulgaria and Romania were waiting for Canada.

Romania glanced towards Bulgaria, pursing his lips.

"So, how _do_ you feel about Canada?" Romania asked quietly.

Bulgaria paused, before glancing towards the cubicle where Canada was getting dressed.

"I'm curious," Bulgaria admitted. "But… I don't think I have a crush on him. I don't know what Scotland and the others were thinking."

Romania narrowed his eyes, but he didn't have time to say what he was thinking. The cubicle opened, revealing Canada.

And Romania and Bulgaria's eyes widened. They had thought that Canada would look cute. This… To call him 'cute' would be an insult. His body was toned, but not overly-muscular. It was just the right amount of muscle mass and firmness. So, calling him 'cute' would be an insult to the strength that the body promised. No, the word they would use to describe him in that moment was _hot_.

Canada saw them staring and fidgeted nervously, growing self-conscious.

"Um, could you please not stare like that?" he asked.

The two seemed to snap at his words, and they quickly averted their eyes for the sake of Canada's comfort. And at that moment, they noticed their own bodies, and suddenly felt very inferior.

Romania had thought that it would be his job to protect Canada. But seeing Canada, Romania felt that it would be more fitting for Canada to protect _him_. He could just imagine Canada wrapping his arms around Romania, and he felt his entire body heating up. He didn't mind that mental picture.

Bulgaria's thoughts were very similar to Romania's. He had wanted to deny that he was interested in Canada in a romantic capacity. But, seeing Canada like this… He could imagine getting to know Canada _very_ intimately. He felt ashamed for thinking so, but it couldn't be helped.

"I-is everyone ready?" Bulgaria asked. "If so, we should probably go."

Canada nodded, and he started to make his way to the door, and Bulgaria started to follow, but Romania stopped him.

"You're drooling," Romania said.

Bulgaria hastily wiped his mouth, blushing when he realised that he _was_ drooling. He glared towards a smirking Romania.

"So, what was that about you not having a crush on Canada?" Romania asked.

"Bastard," Bulgaria spat. "Okay, I'll admit: he's attractive. Doesn't mean I have a crush on him."

"Sure," Romania said sarcastically, before following Canada out of the locker room.

Bulgaria grumbled, before following after Romania.

As it turned out, they weren't the only ones that had decided to come to the pool. Most of the nations that were there were those with colder climates, like the Nordics, but there were a few South Americans and Africans there as well. And as it turned out, _many_ of them were admiring Canada's body, even those not on the list of nations that were interested in Canada.

The Canadian had noticed the attention placed on him and blushed, before quickly going into the water in the hopes of hiding.

Kumajiro, who had come with Canada, walked up to the edge of the pool where his master was hiding, and sat down.

"Don't hide," Kumajiro said.

"Easy for _you_ to say," Canada spat.

Moldova swam up to Canada, and he cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong?" Moldova asked.

"Um… It's a bit embarrassing," Canada said.

"What is?"

"Everyone was staring at me."

Moldova giggled.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," Moldova said. "They were probably thinking that you look good."

Canada blushed darkly, and he submerged himself further. Moldova cocked his head to the side, before coming closer.

"Canada, you shouldn't be so scared," Moldova said. "Everyone likes you. You have nothing to worry about."

Canada shook his head. He didn't know how to explain to Moldova. He was so used to being ignored that having all of this attention on him was foreign to him. He was also embarrassed about his state of dress. He had hoped that there wouldn't be so many people at the pool, and so he didn't think that it would be such a big deal. He had also hoped that, when everyone else had little to wear, they wouldn't pay Canada any attention.

That was around the time when Romania and Bulgaria joined them, and they entered the water next to Canada.

"Are you okay?" Romania asked.

"Y-yeah," Canada said, nodding his head.

"He's shy," Kumajiro said.

"Really?" Bulgaria asked. "I can't imagine why. Do you work out often, Canada?"

Canada quickly shook his head.

"I don't go to the gym or anything," he quickly said. "I just play hockey, lacrosse, go on hikes… Nothing drastic."

Romania and Bulgaria stared at him blankly, and Canada tried to sink deeper into the pool. Romania sighed, shaking his head.

"You shouldn't be worried about your body," Romania said. "You look good. Promise."

Canada shook his head.

"America said I look ridiculous," he said.

"You're seriously going to listen to _him_?" Romania asked, shaking his head in disgust.

"Canada, I'm going to be blunt with you," Bulgaria said. "You're _hot_. You're very attractive. And you don't have to listen to America. Everyone knows that America's an idiot. What would _he_ know?"

Canada couldn't help but smile. He noticed that Denmark was swimming closer, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, glad you could join us," Denmark said. "Come on. Up for a game of chicken fight?"

Canada glanced towards the Eastern Europeans, who nodded encouragingly, before smiling and nodding.


	83. Chapter 82: Making a Splash

**Thanks to FandomGirlHere and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 82: Making a Splash**

"That was fun," Canada said, as he leaned against the pool's edge.

"You definitely seemed as though you enjoyed it," Romania said, smirking.

Canada smiled, before glancing towards where Moldova was playing with some of the other child nations.

"I was surprised, but happy, when I saw you two together," Canada explained.

"I followed your advice," Romania said, face softening. "I told him that I wanted to spend some more time with him, and that I would appreciate it if he called me by my human name."

"That's good."

Several other nations made their way towards their location, and Canada felt nervous yet again. Romania snickered when he saw Canada trying to sink into the water.

"Come on!" Denmark urged, trying to pull Canada away from the edge. "You can't stay here the whole time."

"Why not?" Canada whined.

"That defeats the whole purpose. Come on. Whoa… You know, you're actually strong."

Canada was holding tightly to the edge of the pool, and after a while, Denmark released him, looking as though he was exhausted from the strain.

"Damn," Denmark panted. "Seriously, you're stronger than you look."

"Well, he _is_ the second largest landmass," Lithuania said. "I guess it's only understandable that he would be so strong."

"It's a bit unfair," Denmark said, before he smirked. "Then that means you don't need any more land. So, Hans Island is mine."

Canada narrowed his eyes, but Finland interrupted them.

"Oh yeah, I've been talking with Switzerland," Finland said. "We were thinking of going shooting some time this afternoon. Want to come with us?"

Canada blinked, turning towards Finland. He cocked his head to the side.

"…That sounds like fun," Canada said, before he smiled. "Sure, I'd like to come."

Some of the other nations sighed in relief. They were aware of how Denmark and Canada could be when the subject of Hans Island came up. The Nordics especially weren't in the mood for it. They had already endured that argument once that week.

Before anyone could do or say anything else, the doors to the pool were slammed open, followed by an obnoxious laugh.

"The hero is here!"

There was a collective groan when everyone saw America. Canada, however, shrank back slightly when he saw his brother. Bulgaria seemed to notice this, for he came a bit closer to Canada.

"Are you okay?" Bulgaria asked.

"Yeah…" Canada said.

Everyone exchanged looks, but they all flinched when America decided to cannonball into the water. There were protests all around, but America just laughed them all off.

"Let's go," Romania said, grabbing hold of Canada's arm. "The day was just ruined."

"But…" Canada started to protest.

Norway came up right behind him to whisper in his ear.

"Leave, before he sees you," he whispered. "I get the feeling that you don't want that to happen."

Canada _wanted_ to say that it would be fine, before memories of America at the pool came to mind, and he paled in horror. He nodded his head, before getting out.

America saw Canada, and he was almost tempted to go up to him and mess with him a little, but there were other nations present. Around Canada. America frowned, before he noticed that Canada was leaving. He was glad. Canada shouldn't be out in public dressed like _that_.

…

Canada quickly got dressed, and when he came out of the cubicle, he saw that Slovakia was there. The other smiled when he saw Canada.

"Hey there," Slovakia said. "Czech and I were about to go for lunch. Want to join us?"

Canada paused, before he became aware of his own hunger. He nodded his head, before retrieving Kumajiro, who had followed after him.

Slovakia finished dressing, and they went out.

…

"We should have followed him," Bulgaria said.

"I know," Romania said. "But I don't want to leave Alexandru alone. The last thing I need is for him to think that I abandoned him when _I'm_ the one that insisted on spending time together."

Bulgaria pursed his lips, before looking back in the direction of the changing rooms.

" _I_ can go," he said.

"Don't you dare," Romania snapped.

"Why not?"

Romania couldn't answer, and he huffed in annoyance. Bulgaria smirked, before getting out of the pool.

"I'll see you later," Bulgaria said, heading off to the changing rooms.

Norway placed his hand on Romania's shoulder.

"We can always convince him to have another lesson with us," Norway said.

Romania narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Wouldn't you want to be _alone_ with him?" he asked.

"I wouldn't mind," Norway said. "But we also need to pretend as though everything is normal. We don't want to scare him off, after all."

Romania shrugged.

"I guess you have a point," he said. "At least we have an excuse to get him to spend some time with us."

"Exactly," Norway said.

…

Cuba was on his way to the cafeteria. He wanted to get there before the place got too crowded.

"Hey, Cuba!"

He spun around when he heard his name being called, and he saw one of the micronations running. He narrowed his eyes. He knew that this was one of America's micronations.

"What do you want?" Cuba asked.

Molossia came to a stop in front of Cuba, and he could see that the island nation wasn't happy to see him. He probably realised that he was American.

"Have you heard about Canada?" Molossia asked.

"What about him?" Cuba asked, a bit worried.

"Well, he has about forty-one nations crushing on him."

Cuba sighed in relief, before he frowned. He knew about Spain and Romano, but… Was what he was saying _true_?

"Look, we were hoping to set Canada up with someone," Molossia said. "We don't want him to go on thinking that no one would ever be interested in him. The problem is… we don't know _who_ Canada would like."

"'We'?" Cuba repeated.

"A few of the micronations, Monaco, Macau and Luxembourg… Could you help us too?"

Cuba thought about it. It _would_ be nice to see Canada in a happy relationship. He nodded his head in agreement.


	84. Chapter 83: Lunchtime Companions

**Thanks to BlazingBlueFire14, FandomGirlHere and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 83: Lunchtime Companions**

"So, _why_ are you with us again?" Czech asked Bulgaria.

Bulgaria shrugged, glancing towards Canada.

"Considering we went to the pool together, I would feel bad if I just left him," Bulgaria said.

"And what about Romania?" Slovakia asked. "Didn't you go to the pool with _him_ too?"

"He's with Moldova. Besides… I'm worried about Canada."

Canada gave a small smile. Bulgaria had followed him and Slovakia out of the changing room, and somehow had joined them for lunch. Slovakia seemed alright with it, but Czech appeared to be a bit more upset. Canada wasn't sure _why_ , though. Perhaps he should do a little research on the relationship between those two.

"I also feel bad, because I don't really know you that well," Bulgaria said, looking at Canada. "You seem as though you're a great person, and I feel bad that I've never really gotten to know you before."

Canada gave a small smile and a shrug.

"I guess I'm not really worth getting to know," he said.

"Bullshit," Czech said. "You're a decent person. You're polite, kind, generous… And you're pretty cute."

Canada blushed slightly at the compliments. Slovakia was a bit surprised. He couldn't remember the last time he had heard Czech swear. Bulgaria looked as though he was trying to think of the last time as well.

"Hey, Canada!"

Canada turned when he heard his name, and saw Portugal and Romano approaching with their own food. He smiled, before beckoning them to join them.

"Hey there," Canada greeted. "I didn't know that you two were friends. I mean…"

"It's fine," Romano said. "Tomato Bastard is at the bar with the Albino Bastard and the French Bastard."

"We decided to keep each other company," Portugal said.

"So, Matteo… How did that _date_ with Austria go?"

The others all fell silent when Romano mentioned a date. Canada gave a small smile.

"It went well," he said. "We mostly got to know each other… and complained about Prussia and America. Oh, and Austria asked me to call him by his human name. That's good, isn't it?"

 _No it wasn't_ , was what everyone was thinking. Portugal was the first to force a smile on his face.

"Sim," he said. "It's great. Good to see you're making new friends."

Canada beamed, oblivious to the others' dismay. It also didn't escape anyone's notice that Romano had called Canada by his human name.

Czech frowned. Canada had told her his human name, but she wasn't sure if it meant that she had permission to call him by that name. She didn't know him as well as she wanted to, and it frustrated her. Slovakia, being on the same team as Canada, was in a better position.

"So, what have you been doing today?" Portugal asked.

"Well, I went to apologise to Germany for missing yesterday's meeting," Canada said. "And then I went to the pool."

"Sounds like fun. And what are you going to do later?"

"Finland invited me to go to the shooting range with him and Switzerland."

They were a bit upset to hear that Canada had plans with Switzerland and Finland, but they didn't say anything. The fact that Canada looked excited to go to the shooting range told them that they wouldn't want to get in the way of that.

But this made them want to see Canada firing a gun. Some of them had already seen Canada on the ice, and then there was the trip to the pool. They had abandoned the idea that Canada was adorable and cute, like a teddy bear. They were starting to see him more as a polar bear. And frankly, they were quite attracted to that side of Canada.

Actually, they were seeing more and more of Canada. He wasn't easy to understand. Once they thought that they had figured him out, they saw something new. They were filled with curiosity regarding Canada. And they knew that Canada was being genuine. It wasn't a matter of him creating a front and playing with the nations, it was just a matter of there being many aspects of his personality. Aspects that weren't always visible, especially not at once. Only if one took the time to get to know Canada did one see that.

Romano had actually gotten to know Canada like that. He had taken the time, and he knew many aspects of Canada's personality. And he hated the fact that there were so many interlopers getting close to Canada. They didn't know Canada the way _he_ knew Canada. And it disgusted him that they were interested in Canada. They would only hurt him.

Portugal glanced towards Romano and could see the annoyance in his eyes. He knew that Romano was friends with Canada, and that perhaps he felt as though he was more worthy of being Canada's lover. But good friends didn't always make good lovers. Portugal knew from experience.

He really did care about Canada. He had grown fond of the child when he was still under England's care, and after Canada had grown, the fondness had evolved into affection and infatuation. Portugal had seen a lot of Canada from a distance, but he wanted to get closer to him.

He knew that he needed to find a way to get Canada to spend more time with him, and he glanced sideways at Romano. The fact that he and Canada were friends might be the excuse that he was looking for. He just needed to manage it in a way that wouldn't set Romano off.

Kumajiro was watching the nations with keen eyes. He knew that they were all interested in his master, and he would allow it. Perhaps a little romance would be good for Canada. There was no way that any of them could hurt Canada as much as France had the previous day. And how he suspected England and America were hurting Canada as well.

Of course, Kumajiro knew what would happen if one pushed Canada too far. If they hurt him too badly. On _that_ day… Canada would be a force to be reckoned with.

 **There's this piece of fanart that features Austria and Canada having tea together, and the implication is that they're discussing Prussia and America (possibly complaining about them). There are bubbles showing Prussia saying 'I'm awesome' and America saying 'I'm the hero'.**


	85. Chapter 84: Target Practice

**Thanks to Related to Moon, FandomGirlHere and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 84: Target Practice**

"Nice shot," Switzerland commented.

Canada smiled at the compliment, seeing the hole in the centre of the target. It had been a while since he had gone to a shooting range, but he hadn't lost his touch. And it was nice to do something like this with other people. Excluding America.

For someone whose country was known for its liberal use of guns, America wasn't the best shot. He was decent, but he liked to put on a show, instead of following the right procedure. And then he would tease Canada for shooting it properly.

The three of them were busy with handguns first, and then they would later move onto rifles. Start small first before moving on to the big guns. Quite literally in this case.

"Hey, I just had an idea," Finland said. "Maybe we could arrange a paintball tournament."

Switzerland seemed to be pondering the idea, and Canada cocked his head to the side.

"Well, we already have the hockey game," he said. "Do you think it would be a good idea to do something like that too?"

"Why not?" Finland asked. "This way, we involve more nations. And we can convince Germany to go through with it by saying that it would be a good team-building exercise. Considering how many times we fight in the meetings, he might go for anything that could get us friendlier with each other."

"And we can have fun doing it," Switzerland said. "Particularly if the others are our targets."

"Well, everyone's been on the battlefield before," Canada said, before he paused. "Um, almost everyone. I don't think Liechtenstein…?"

"Not if I can help it," Switzerland said, moving into position. It was his turn.

"But we can recreate the sense of camaraderie usual to the battlefield," Finland said.

Finland and Canada were quiet as Switzerland took aim and fired a few rounds, and when he turned away, they resumed their discussion.

"Do you think anyone would actually _want_ to be in a similar situation as a warzone?" Canada asked.

"There are a few warmongers among the nations," Switzerland said. "America, for example."

"And I think some of the Middle Eastern nations would jump at the chance to be on the opposite team as America," Finland said. "Especially since they can't get in trouble for it."

Switzerland and Finland exchanged a meaningful look. They would very much prefer to be on the opposite team as America as well, but this was due to the American's treatment of Canada. It wouldn't be bad to punish him…

"You may have a point," Canada said. "I think Australia would also like to play. Denmark… Spain… Romano…"

"The Italian brothers would most likely wave their white flags before we've even begun," Switzerland said.

"Actually, Lovino is fine, as long as he has firearms," Canada said. "I think he said that a berretta is his favourite."

Switzerland was a bit annoyed to hear that Canada referred to Romano by his human name. He would have liked for Canada to call _him_ by his human name as well, but he feared that he didn't know Canada well enough. What would Canada say if he asked to be called by his human name?

Finland's thoughts were also going along that same route. He and Canada would often call each other by their human names around Christmas, when Finland would make sure that Canada wasn't too lonely. But they didn't really use it in other cases. But he felt that, if he asked, Canada would do so. He just didn't want to say anything in front of Switzerland.

"Maybe we can bring it up during the next meeting?" Finland suggested. "And then everyone can vote if it's a good idea or not."

"Well, _if_ they accept it, next Saturday is out," Switzerland said. "We have that hockey game."

"What about the Saturday after that?" Canada suggested. "We don't have any meetings again, and I'm sure by that time, we all would be fed up with the meetings. Something like a paintball battle might help everyone relax and blow off steam."

"Great idea!" Finland exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Switzerland nodded his head, the same glint in his eyes that had been there earlier. He was looking forward to shooting the other nations. It would be a lot of fun.

…

After returning from the shooting range, Canada went to the music room. He didn't know if Austria would be there, but he figured that he could at least practice.

Austria wasn't there, but strangely, Italy was. He was playing the violin, and Canada listened for a while with a small smile. Italy seemed to notice his presence, for he turned around and gasped in surprise.

"Matteo!" Italy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Austria's been teaching me to play the piano," Canada explained. "I came to practice. That was a beautiful song, by the way."

Italy beamed happily at the compliment.

"Ve, if you want, I can teach you how to play the violin," Italy said.

"That's okay," Canada said. "I think I should focus on one instrument at a time."

"Well, if you're still a beginner, then I guess that makes sense. Oh, but Austria isn't here."

"I noticed. I guess I'll just practice."

Canada went to sit by the piano, but Italy kept watching him. He felt very self-conscious as he started to practice the scales, but he abruptly stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're too nervous," Italy said. "Just relax, okay?"

"Um, that's not…" Canada started.

"Do I make you nervous?"

Canada wanted to say yes, but only because Italy was so close to him. He knew that Italy was a very touchy person, but Canada wasn't used to it at all.

"Not exactly," Canada said. "It's just… I'm not used to being watched."

"Oh, okay~" Italy chirped. "Don't worry, everyone gets nervous about it. The trick is to tune them out. Take music for example. Try to treat it as though you're breathing. Like your heartbeat."

Canada tried to follow his advice, and even he could hear that the next scale turned out less shaky than the last.


	86. Chapter 85: Pasta Night

**Thanks to Kutiemewgirl, RobinReneaRose and FandomGirlHere for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 85: Pasta Night**

Austria shuddered. He had the strangest sensation that there was something happening in the music room. Something that he wouldn't like. But he couldn't think of anything that would cause him to feel like this.

"Is something wrong?" Hungary asked.

"No, it's nothing," he said.

Hungary nodded her head, before she smiled.

"So, after telling each other your human names, what happened next?" she asked.

…

"Bene~" Italy said, smiling brightly. "See? Just treat the music as though you're breathing."

Canada smiled, before turning towards Italy.

"Thank you," he said.

"It's no problem," Italy said. "So, how long have you been learning from Austria?"

"Um, about two weeks."

"Really? Wow, you're a fast learner."

Canada blushed at the compliment, and Italy noticed this. He grinned, happy that he could get Canada to blush. He wondered what else he could do to get Canada to blush like that.

His gaze drifted to Canada's curl, but he quickly shook that thought away. That would be completely unfair to Canada. Plus, if Romano found out, he would probably chase him around again. Though, if he could Canada in a situation where it would be alright to play with the curl…

…Contrary to what everyone seemed to think, Italy was _not_ naïve and innocent. He _was_ known as the country of seduction.

Canada finished with his scales, but he couldn't really continue without the sheet music. He sighed, and Italy cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong?" Italy asked.

"I don't exactly have the sheet music to practice with," Canada said.

"Oh. I see. That's going to be tricky. Well, at least you practiced something, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey, Matteo, what are you doing tonight? Want to have pasta with me? I'll make you some."

Canada blinked at Italy's rapid-fire questions. He took a moment to ponder what Italy was saying, before he smiled. Truthfully, pasta sounded nice.

"Are you sure that it's alright?" Canada asked.

"Ve, of course!" Italy said.

"Then I'll be happy to accept."

Italy gave a small jump for joy, before he grabbed Canada's wrist. Canada yelped, barely having time to close the piano keys (because he was sure that Austria wouldn't appreciate it if he left them to gather dust) before Italy pulled him out of the music room, chattering all the while.

He had a bit of sympathy for Romano and Germany at that moment.

…

There it was again. Austria shuddered. He had a feeling that he needed to go check on the music room.

…

Romano tensed. He had the strangest feeling that something he wasn't going to like was happening at that moment. But what it could be, he had no idea. Still, there were a few possibilities.

Portugal frowned, seeing Romano's reaction. He placed the cup down and scrutinised Romano.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Romano said. "Just had the strangest sensation…"

"You mean, like the one I get whenever Tonio does something stupid that means I need to go save him?"

Romano stared at Portugal.

"Wait, you get those too?" Romano asked. "No, this isn't that feeling. And I only get the feeling that the Tomato Bastard is doing something stupid. _I'm_ not going to save him."

Portugal chuckled.

"I also get it whenever Arthur gets drunk," he said. "It happens a bit too often, if you ask me."

"I guess," Romano said. "It also happens when my brothers are doing something stupid, or…"

Romano trailed off. He realised that the feeling had to do with one of his brothers, doing something that he wouldn't like…

Again, there were many possibilities.

…

"Wow," Canada said, staring at the cupboard of Italy's kitchen. "You _really_ love pasta."

"Ve, was there ever any doubt?" Italy asked.

Canada shrugged. He was the same with maple syrup, and not just on pancakes. He could have sworn France had a heart attack when he discovered the existence of maple wine. For some strange reason, Canada had received a lecture for 'disrespecting the fine arts'.

Italy carefully skimmed the different types of pasta, searching for one to make and thinking of the different recipes. Eventually, he chose a packet of fettuccine, thinking of making an alfredo.

"Are you okay with blue cheese?" Italy asked.

"I'm part French," Canada said drily. "I'm fine with most cheeses."

Italy nodded absently, scurrying to get all of the ingredients. Canada watched him, cocking his head to the side.

"You really came prepared, didn't you?" Canada asked.

"Of course," Italy said. "And I was thinking of making alfredo blue anyway. Have you ever tried it?"

"No, I can't say I have."

Canada didn't want to tell Italy what pasta in his country was like. He'd already witnessed Romano's reaction, and he knew that Italy was even worse than Romano when it came to pasta. It was better to stay quiet about it.

"Then you're going to love it," Italy said.

It also had an added bonus, at least for Italy. The combination of blue cheese and garlic would keep other people away from Canada, at least for the rest of the night. Maybe for the next day as well. And that would mean that the others couldn't get their chance with Canada, at least not until he did a little more to seduce him.

Italy was looking forward to that.

…

Spain returned to his room, feeling a bit down. He now knew what had caused Canada to miss the previous day's meeting, and he _could_ use that to his advantage, but he didn't want to open any wounds.

He had spent the whole day with Prussia and France, though they didn't spend the entire day drinking. The bartender had kicked them out around noon. But it was a bit tense between Spain and France, with Prussia caught in the middle. And while Prussia was also upset with France, he wasn't as hostile towards him as Spain was.

And it wasn't exactly easy making up an excuse for his attitude. Not easy at all.

 **I have this recipe for alfredo blue… It's pretty strong. But** _ **so**_ **good.**


	87. Chapter 86: Morning Jog

**Thanks to Eternal Nexus Warrior and FandomGirlHere for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 86: Morning Jog**

Germany checked his watch. He was scheduled to meet Canada at six o'clock, and it was almost five-past-six. What was taking him so long?

He heard running footsteps, and he turned to see Canada approaching, wearing the appropriate attire. His face was already flushed, and Germany couldn't help but feel his own cheeks turning red.

"I'm so sorry," Canada said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "They decided to do maintenance on the elevators, and I couldn't find one that worked, so I had to run down. I'm sorry if I made you wait."

"Nein, it's not a problem," Germany said. "It couldn't be helped."

He didn't know that they were working maintenance on the elevators. He himself had gone down the stairs as a sort of warm-up. And it would seem that, by accident, Canada had the same type of warm-up.

"Alright then," Germany said. "Shall we go?"

Canada nodded, taking deep breaths. Germany made a note to take it slowly for him.

Though, a few minutes later, the easy pace seemed unnecessary. Canada had recovered rather easily, and Germany figured that his earlier breathless state was because he was panicking about being late.

Canada didn't complain, and he had good stamina. Germany had to smile. When was the last time that he had a jogging partner that could keep up with him?

The two of them took a break at the park, and Germany turned to Canada, who was bent over the drinking fountain.

"It's been a while since I jogged with someone that could keep up," Germany said.

Canada straightened, a smile on his face.

"Thanks," he said. "Though, it's been a while since I went jogging. I go hiking a lot, but not jogging."

"Why not?" Germany asked.

"Well, I don't live in the city. I live near the woods. There are a few paths, but I often like to go off those paths. It's not exactly good for jogging."

"It sounds peaceful, but if you don't mind me asking, why do you choose to live there?"

Canada looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, it's the house where I lived when I was still a colony," he said. "I do have a place in the city, but it's mostly for the sake of business. My main house… It's where I spent my childhood. France let me stay there, but England wanted me to stay at his house. But the times when I could return home, it was always to my cottage. I don't want to let go of that part of my past."

Germany nodded his head. He had taken his fill from the drinking fountain, and straightened up.

"I understand wanting to hold onto the past," Germany said. "Especially the good times."

Canada gave him a small smile, and soon they had resumed their jog.

…

"I'm starving," Canada said.

Germany chuckled as the two of them entered through the main doors, making their way to the cafeteria. They could hear several nations already inside, and Germany groaned. He knew that he would get grief because he came to the cafeteria with Canada, but he didn't care. He had the chance to eat breakfast with Canada twice in a row.

As the two of them got food, Germany could feel eyes on him, and turned to see several nations glaring at him. He smirked as he and Canada made their way to a table.

"I have to say, I'm impressed by your endurance," Germany said. "I guess it's to be expected from an athlete."

Canada shrugged, digging into his sausage. Germany smiled. A hearty breakfast after an exercise surely hit the right spot.

"So, what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Germany asked.

"I don't know," Canada said. "I think I'll take a nap or something. We're going to practice again this evening, so I need to rest."

Germany nodded his head.

"Yes, rest is important after exercise," Germany said. "As long as you don't overdo it, like Italy."

Canada chuckled.

"I guess so," he said. "You know, I actually had pasta with him last night."

Germany froze, before looking up from his breakfast.

"You had dinner with Italy?" he asked.

"Yeah," Canada said. "Is that a problem?"

"Nein… not at all."

It wasn't an issue. Not at all.

Germany looked up when someone came to join them, and he suppressed a sigh when he saw that it was Japan.

"Good morning, Japan," Canada greeted warmly.

"Good morning Canada, Ludwig," Japan said.

"Morning Kiku," Germany sighed. "Early as usual."

"Of course. So, what brings the two of you together?"

Japan had asked it so casually, but Germany could tell that the question was anything but casual. Japan was prying, trying to determine how close Germany and Canada had gotten.

"Germany invited me to go jogging together," Canada said.

"Consider it thanks for the pancakes yesterday," Germany said.

Japan frowned, ever-so-slightly, and Germany was pleased that he had made the stoic nation express even a little emotion. Because even though they were friends, Japan was his rival when it came to Canada.

Japan wasn't too pleased when he saw Canada and Germany together. He was even less pleased when he heard that they had gone for a jog together, and that Canada had given him pancakes. He was trying to think of a way to retaliate, but nothing came to mind. No matter. He would have his chance.

…

Molossia was pacing in his room. Even though he had said that he would look into it, he _still_ hadn't asked Canada what type of person he liked. There just wasn't an opportunity to do so.

He knew that the others were waiting for him. They couldn't move forward unless he gave them that information. And he knew that they were getting impatient.

He groaned, running a hand through his hair. He would need to do it that day. He couldn't afford to stall any longer.

And with that in mind, he started to make his way to Canada's room.


	88. Chapter 87: Brother's Time

**Thanks to FandomGirlHere, 1Croissant1, RobinReneaRose and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 87: Brother's Time**

When Canada returned to his room, he saw that Molossia was lingering outside, looking unsure of what to do. It was obvious that he was waiting for Canada, and the elder wondered how long he had been standing there, and felt guilty that he had to wait.

"Jason," Canada greeted, startling the micronation.

"Oh, hey Matt," Molossia said. "Um… I was wondering if… If you would like to spend time with me today?"

Canada's eyes widened in surprise, before he smiled. It was rare for Molossia to be so honest about what he wanted. And the fact that he was asking to spend the day with Canada made him feel extremely happy.

"Sure," he said, before looking down. "Um, do you mind if I change first?"

"No problem," Molossia said.

Canada ushered Molossia into the room.

"I think I need to take a shower too," Canada said. "Please, sit down, and I'll be out as soon as possible."

"Sure," Molossia said, sitting down on the sofa.

It wasn't long before Molossia heard the shower running, and he sighed. He had been a bit disappointed when Canada didn't open the door immediately when he knocked. He wondered if the other was still sleeping. But after knocking a few more times, he realised that Canada wasn't there. He wondered where Canada could have gone, and was contemplating going to search for him when he heard Canada calling for him. And it appeared as though he had gone for a run.

He was actually glad that Canada had arrived when he did, because Molossia was losing his nerve. And now, while waiting for Canada to finish, he was trying hard to gather that nerve again.

When Canada finally returned, dressed in a casual hoodie and jeans, Molossia stood from the sofa.

"Okay," Canada said. "So, what do you want to do?"

Molossia licked his lips. In truth, he hadn't placed _too_ much thought in it. But he needed to get Canada to speak about a romantic preference, so…

"What about a movie?" Molossia suggested. "Not at the cinema, but on the couch. Maybe with some homemade popcorn?"

Canada cocked his head to the side, mulling the idea over, before he smiled and nodded his head.

"It sounds fun," he said. "I just need to go to my hockey practice later, but that isn't until five o'clock. We have all day until then, and you can also come with me to the practice, if you want."

Molossia smirked.

"Seeing you on the ice…" he said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

…

Mexico was dragging herself to the cafeteria. It was still far too early for her, especially considering the fact that it was Sunday. But she was too lazy to prepare her own breakfast, and she needed to get there before all the good food was gone.

"Rosa."

She paused, turning to see Cuba walking towards her, looking as though he could have gone with a few more hours of sleep as well. The two of them fell into step together.

"Good morning, Carlos," she said. "Sleep well?"

"I guess so," Cuba said. "So, have you heard about the drama surrounding Matteo?"

"You mean how half the world is in love with him?"

"…'Half' is a bit of an exaggeration. It's only about a fifth, to be honest."

"Does it look like I care?"

"…No, not particularly."

"Then get to the point of the discussion."

"Right. So, the micronations asked me to help them. They really want to set Matteo up with someone. They say that he's too nice to be alone. Which I agree with! But… We don't know _who_ to set Matteo up with."

Mexico glanced towards him out of the corner of her eye, seeing him fidgeting nervously.

"And you're telling me, why?" she asked.

"Do you know what his preferences are?" Cuba asked. "Man, woman, blond, brunet…"

She stared at him for a moment before she sighed.

"This isn't exactly something that Matteo or I discuss with each other," she said. "I don't know."

"Oh, okay," Cuba said, a bit disappointed. "So, you want to help us?"

"Sorry, but I'm already allied with the UK brothers. I'm not going to _help_ any of those bastards get together with my brother. But, if one of them _hurts_ him…"

She grinned, and Cuba looked nervous.

"I'll be there to butcher the one responsible," she said.

"I don't think you should do that," Cuba said.

"Scotland said I can," she shrugged. "There might just be a line."

Cuba thought about it, before he nodded his head.

"I guess so," he said. "If any of them hurts him, I'll fall in line too."

…

"I can't believe you wanted to watch _this_ ," Canada said.

Molossia blushed, and he avoided Canada's eyes.

Molossia was the one that had suggested watching a romance first. A cliché, sappy romance movie. He was thankful that Canada wasn't the type to tease, or to tell everyone about things like this. Because if _anyone_ else ever heard of it (the list was far too long to actually name anyone), then he would be teased mercilessly for it.

"I-I was hoping for ideas f-for Henri," Molossia stuttered.

"Luxembourg?" Canada questioned. "So, you're on a first-name basis now?"

Molossia didn't think that it was possible for his blush to be darker, but the universe _loved_ proving people wrong. He averted his eyes.

"It's okay," Canada said. "I'm happy for you. That means that things are going well, aren't they?"

"I-I guess," Molossia stuttered, seeing his chance. "What about you?"

"Huh? What about me?"

"Let's talk about _your_ love life."

"You mean, the thing that doesn't exist?"

"W-well… If you _had_ one, what would it be like? Who would it be with? Things like that."

Canada was silent, and Molossia chanced a glance to the nation, and was relieved to see that he looked thoughtful.

"I haven't really put a lot of thought in it," he said. "But people have been asking me. I guess… Someone that actually _notices_ me. Not my land, but _me_."

Molossia sighed in frustration. That did _not_ narrow it down.


	89. Chapter 88: Plan B

**Thanks to Time Turner, FandomGirlHere and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 88: Plan B**

Molossia watched as Canada practiced hockey. He was thankful that Canada had taken the whole 'spending time together' thing seriously. And Molossia had to admit, having Canada make lunch was a _lot_ better than going to the cafeteria.

But he still needed to report to the others what he had learned from Canada. That Canada _did not have anyone in particular in mind_. That he didn't even have a particular _personality_ in mind.

He sent the message on the group that they had created for this express purpose, and after a while, Sealand typed a response.

 _Plan B then. Ask the other nations about how they feel about Canada and why they like him._

Molossia stared at the screen, hoping that Sealand dropped something on his foot (it was the first vindictive thought that came to mind). He wasn't exactly one to simply go up and talk to someone. And he especially didn't look forward to the possibility of having them gush over how much they like his brother.

He looked around. The nations out on the ice with Canada were out of bounds, for now, but he could probably go to speak with the nations sitting on the side-lines. He just wasn't sure if those nations were there for Canada, or because they also had siblings.

With a sigh, Molossia stood from his seat and walked over towards Liechtenstein and Ukraine. Liechtenstein was the first to notice him, and she smiled.

"Hello," she greeted. "You're one of the micronations, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" he said, plopping down a few seats away from them. "Um, do you mind if I ask you two something?"

"What is it?" Ukraine asked, looking curious.

"It's about Matt. I know that the both of you are interested in him. I want to know _why_."

The two of them were silent for a moment, trying to understand the reason why the micronation would ask something like that, and trying to figure out how to respond to that.

"Well…" Ukraine said. "I guess… Matvey is very kind. He helped me and my people. And he expects nothing in return for his kindness."

"He's also humble," Liechtenstein said. "I noticed that when he told me about what he did for Netherlands."

"That's right. He's sweet. And he always places the needs of others before his own. It's a bit alarming, to be honest, but that makes him like a star. A light that you need."

"And he's strong," Liechtenstein added, motioning to the ice. "He's someone that you don't have to fear with his strength. He's the type of person to use his strength to protect you."

"And not to hurt you," Ukraine agreed.

Molossia stared at the two of them and sighed. They were definitely smitten.

And he was right. It _wasn't_ particularly pleasant listening to them gushing about his brother.

…

Spain was wandering through the halls, trying to figure out what to do. A part of him wanted to go to Canada and comfort him. What he had learned from France was disturbing, and he wanted to make sure that Canada was alright. Another part didn't want to make Canada relive the pain he had gone through before. And yet another part wanted to make sure that no one else was taking their chance with Canada.

He sighed, before he glanced to the right. He had ended up in front of a door that he hadn't meant to come to, but whose occupant he knew. And trusted. And often went to for advice.

Listlessly, he knocked on the door, waiting for the person to open. And hoping that the person was there. But the door opened, thankfully.

"España? What are you doing here?"

"Hola Felipe," Spain said, giving a small smile.

"…It's one of _those_ visits, isn't it?"

Ecuador sighed, before he allowed Spain to enter.

"I'll go make some coffee," Ecuador said. "I don't have any wine, unfortunately."

…

Canada's team finished up, just when the other team arrived. Canada smiled at the new arrivals, before he went to greet his own team.

"Great work," Canada said. "So, tomorrow again?"

"Sure," Denmark said, glancing over to the other team. "We'll crush them."

"But we'll have to wait until Saturday," Slovakia said.

"That's fine," Finland said. "The waiting will make things sweeter."

The group then made their way to the edge, where they would then go to the changing rooms. However, just as Canada passed the other team, he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned his attention to the one that grabbed him, seeing that it was Norway.

"Hey," Norway said. "What do you say to another lesson tonight?"

"Tonight won't work," Canada said, glancing towards the benches, where Molossia was watching. "I promised Molossia that I would spend the day with him. We're going to go grab some dinner and then we're going back to my room to continue our movie marathon."

"Sounds fun," Norway said, a small smile on his face. "Alright then, what about tomorrow evening, after practice? I'll tell Romania."

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

Norway watched him go, a wistful smile on his face. He could clearly see that Canada was doing better. He was far happier, and he seemed to be growing more confident. Norway was proud of his former little brother.

Iceland approached him, arching his brow.

"What's going on with _you_?" Iceland asked.

"Just making arrangements with Canada for tomorrow night," Norway said.

Iceland's face flushed, and Norway couldn't help the satisfied smirk. Of course, he didn't explain the nature of his arrangement with Canada, but if Iceland would only acknowledge his own magic, then he would have been there the next night as well.

Oh well. That was Norway's secret.

…

Ecuador was staring at Spain, trying to process what his former caretaker had said. It was a _lot_ of information to take in.

Spain was slumped, nursing his third cup of coffee, clearly wishing that it was something a lot stronger.

"My advice?" Ecuador spoke at last. "Don't tell him that you know about the reason why he was upset, and instead, just make sure that he _knows_ that he isn't invisible. I would also advise you not to tell him about everyone interested in him. He doesn't seem like the type who would take something like that very well."


	90. Chapter 89: Interrogation

**Thanks to FandomGirlHere and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 89: Interrogation**

Spain sighed, before he nodded his head.

"Si," he said. "That sounds good."

"And I also wouldn't let Mexico know," Ecuador added. "She's very fond of Canada."

"Too late," Spain said. "If England's brothers are to be believed, then she's their ally. Which means that she's one of the people who's going to rip us apart if we break Matteo's heart."

"…Si, that sounds like something that she would do. But I think, if you're _serious_ about this, you might want to get a move on. You don't want anyone else to get close to him, do you?"

Spain narrowed his eyes, and looked his former colony in the eye.

"No," he said. "I don't want that at all."

"Then vamos," Ecuador said. "Show him why you're the country of passion. Just… don't scare him, alright?"

Spain nodded his head, and left Ecuador's room. The South American sighed, slumping in his chair.

"Maybe I _should_ get something stronger," he mused. "I wonder if Mexico has any tequila with her…"

…

Luxembourg stared at the screen mutely. He read the messages from the micronations. Canada had no preference. And so, they had to see which nations were genuinely in love with Canada, and who only had a crush on him.

…Easier said than done.

Luxembourg sighed, glancing towards his siblings. They were bickering about Canada – _again_. He could ask them more about it, but he didn't see the need. Belgium was hostile towards Netherlands – a rare occurrence – and Netherlands was very vocal about his opinions regarding Canada – another rare occurrence.

It was through their arguments that Luxembourg could see that they were serious about the matter. They've had flings before – and were rivals in those flings before. But they had never been as serious as they were about the matter with Canada.

The fact that they were serious made this whole situation even worse.

No matter how this played out, at least one of them would have a broken heart. And Luxembourg would most likely be caught in the crossfire.

Joy…

…

Macau sighed as he stared at the screen. So, they needed to interrogate the nations to see if they were really in love with Canada?

Not going to be easy.

For one thing, the moment he raised the subject of Canada, the others would be on their guard. It would be easier to ask the Asians, and perhaps Portugal. But certain of those nations weren't very open about what they felt.

Well, at least Macau already knew about Hong Kong. It was impossible to gush over someone for more than a century if it was simply a crush.

Deciding that he would ask them individually, Macau left his room and went to China's. He knocked on the door, and didn't have to wait long before China opened.

"Macau?" China asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry for the intrusion," Macau said. "There's something that I wanted to ask you."

China scrutinised him for a moment, as though trying to determine what it could be about. Finally, he sighed, allowing the younger to enter.

"Thank you," Macau said.

China waved him off, before leading the way to the living area.

"I assumed it's something serious," China said. "Otherwise, you would have waited until tomorrow, or texted me."

"Yes," Macau said, taking a seat. "I just wanted to know… _Why_ are you interested in Canada? You never showed an interest in him before."

China stared at Macau again, before he sighed.

"His 'family' makes things difficult if you even show the faintest bit of interest," China said. "Unless you can somehow make it political in nature."

Macau waited as China gathered his thoughts.

"Why do you want to know?" China asked.

"I have Canada's best interests in mind," Macau said. "I just wanted to make sure that… Well…"

"You want to make sure that I won't hurt him," China supplied.

"…Basically, yes."

China sighed, but he turned thoughtful.

"…It started during the Opium War," China said. "When _those three_ kept me as a servant, Canada would often keep me company. Sometimes, he would come to help me. Other times, neither of us would say a word. It was the first bit of camaraderie that I had seen from any of the Western nations."

Macau listened intently. He hadn't known any of this.

"I grew fond of Canada," China said. "And with time, that fondness grew into something more."

"Why didn't you ever mention any of this before?" Macau asked.

"Because I was worried about Canada," China said. "I didn't want to bring him any unwanted attention. Too late, isn't it?"

"A bit," Macau said, thinking about the others. "Why have you never thought to act on your feelings?"

"Because I am old," China sighed, his weariness clear. "And if you're as old as me, you've been in love many times, and have had your heart broken many times. You'll forgive me if I didn't want to place myself in that situation again."

"I understand," Macau said, nodding his head. "It can't be easy."

…

Estonia was staring at the screen of his phone. How did he get roped into this? And how the hell was he supposed to go about finding out if the nations were serious about Canada?

Well, he already knew about Lithuania. He had observed him for a long time, and in the rare occasions that the subject of Canada was raised, Lithuania would perk to attention. Kind of like a meerkat.

…He shouldn't have been watching reruns of Meerkat Manor.

Shaking his head, Estonia tried to focus on the task at hand. Alright, so he knew about Lithuania, and he suspected that Ukraine also had a pretty soft spot for Canada. And Russia and Belarus…

Estonia valued his life too much to question those two about their affections.

And then there was also Finland. Estonia was sure that he could ask his old friend about Canada. And it wouldn't be at the cost of his life.

And perhaps Estonia could ask the other Nordics as well.

 **The comparison to meerkats came from an old episode of the Big Bang Theory (a scene that always sticks with me). Meerkat Manor was a documentary, but the way they did it was very interesting, and as a student in primary school, it was the only documentary series that I would watch. I tried looking at Estonia's foreign relations to see if they have strong relations with a nation with a strong meerkat population, thus explaining the reason for the meerkat comparison as him spending too much time with this nation, but nope. So, he was watching reruns of Meerkat Manor.**


	91. Chapter 90: Family Reunion

**Thanks to Kathleen Rose, anonymousthe1st and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 90: Family Reunion**

Canada was on his way to the meeting room, feeling refreshed. The previous day with Molossia had been fun, and he wouldn't mind doing something like that again. Though, preferably with a bit more notice. Thankfully, Molossia actually _asked_ for it, instead of forcing it, like America tended to do.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he spun around. His heart sank when he saw that it was England standing behind him.

"Ah, Matthew," England said. "Good morning. Did you have a nice weekend?"

"Y-yeah, thank you," Canada said. "And… you?"

"It was a bit boring, to be honest," England sighed, falling into step with Canada. "Nothing to do. Not even the frog bothered me. That's strange. Do you know anything about why France seems to be down?"

Canada swallowed nervously, but shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't," he said.

England sighed.

"Are you… worried about France?" Canada asked.

"What? Of course not," England huffed. "For that matter, how are _you_? You missed Friday's meeting as well. What was that about?"

"I… I was just dealing with something personal. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Personal or not, it's no reason to miss the meeting. I thought I raised you better than that."

Canada lowered his eyes. He sincerely hoped that someone would save him.

England glanced sideways to Canada. He looked depressed about something. Perhaps now, if England played his cards right, Canada would come back under his wing, where he belonged.

He was just opening his mouth, when the two of them were tackled.

"Dudes, why so gloomy?" America asked.

Canada shuddered. It was bad enough that he was trapped in conversation with England, but now _America_ had to be there as well. England scowled at America.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Duh, what's it look like?" America asked. "The hero is here to turn your frowns upside down."

"As if! What you're doing is invading our personal space. And if you gave either of us whiplash with that stunt you just pulled…"

Seeing his chance, Canada pulled away, hoping that their argument would distract them long enough to get away. But…

"Mattie, where you going?" America asked, grabbing Canada by the back of his shirt.

Canada yelped, coming to an abrupt stop. England extricated himself from America and scowled.

"Honestly, you need to stop acting like such a spoiled brat," England said.

America ignored him, throwing his arm around Canada's shoulders.

"So, you're going to be sitting with _me_ today, right?" America asked.

"Um, actually…" Canada started, before America started pulling him off.

"Of course you will," America said. "It's not like you have other plans."

Canada gritted his teeth. He was tempted to bite back that he had other options, other than America. But before he could say anything…

"Gringo, let him go."

America groaned, before turning to face Mexico.

"Don't you have a taco to eat?" America asked.

Mexico looked annoyed, before she snatched Canada's arm, pulling him. Canada yelped when America's grip started to conflict with Mexico's. His shoulder was starting to hurt.

"What's your deal, anyway?" America asked, glaring at Mexico.

"Because I'm sick and tired of seeing you think that the whole world revolves around you," Mexico said. "Newsflash: the vast majority of the world hates you. I bet that everyone that actually likes you can be counted on one hand."

America flushed, and anger flashed in his eyes.

"That's a lie!" America said. "Everyone loves me!"

Mexico scoffed, but before she could say anything, Canada turned to her.

"Rosa, I think _that_ was a bit harsh," he said.

Mexico looked towards him, and her expression softened a little.

"But it's the truth," Mexico said. "This gringo needs to figure out that there are other people in this world, and not everyone wants to go along with whatever he wants. He needs to learn to _think_ of other people."

Canada could detect the hint that Mexico wanted to say that America needed to learn to think. Thankfully, she continued with her sentence.

Canada winced when America's grip on him tightened, and he turned back to see his brother looking towards the two of them in fury.

"You know _nothing_ ," America hissed.

"And _you_ know even less," Mexico snapped.

"Okay, break it up!"

They turned to see Guatemala approaching, and Mexico sighed in frustration.

"I don't know what you two are fighting about _this_ time," Guatemala continued, "but we have a _meeting_ to attend. And for that matter, you _might_ want to let go of Canada. He looks as though one of his shoulders is about to pop."

Mexico and America frowned, but they released Canada. He sighed in relief, rubbing his right shoulder and sending a grateful smile towards Guatemala.

"Whatever," America said, before he stormed off.

England had been watching the growing tug-of-war match between the North Americans. He had been debating whether or not to interfere, but thought better of it. Neither America nor Mexico were fun to deal with when they got angry, and nothing infuriated the two of them more than each other.

England glanced to the side, seeing that France was lingering nearby, but he held back. England was confused, but didn't want to interfere. He didn't want anyone to get the idea that he cared about France in any capacity.

Guatemala had joined Mexico and Canada, and she smiled when she saw that the two of them preferred a comfortable silence. Still, she was a little worried.

That look on America's face… It did _not_ look safe.

…

Spain was tapping his foot, staring towards the door of the meeting room. Eventually, Portugal, who was sitting next to him, grew annoyed and placed his hand on Spain's leg, stopping the tapping.

"Why are _you_ nervous?" Portugal asked.

"I'm waiting for Matteo," Spain said, turning to the door again.

"Are you hoping to get him to sit next to you?"

"I want to see if he's alright. I heard what happened on Friday."

Portugal widened his eyes, but before he could say anything, Canada arrived.


	92. Chapter 91: New Environment

**Thanks to Time Turner, BlazingBlueFire and three anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 91: New Environment**

Spain stood from his seat, making his way towards Canada and his two former colonies. He plastered a smile on his face.

"Hola Matteo, Rosa, Nina," Spain greeted.

"Not now," Mexico said, trying to move past Spain. "We just had an encounter with the gringo."

Spain's eyes flashed, and his smile fell. His gaze trailed to Canada.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Did something happen?"

"We're fine," Guatemala said, smiling brightly. "Mexico and America got in a bit of a tug-of-war match, with Canada being the rope."

Spain's eyes flashed back towards Canada, and he could see the younger nation rubbing his shoulder. Spain turned his attention back to Mexico, who was trying to sneak away, and he caught her by the arm.

"Did he hurt him?" Spain hissed into her ear.

"He was trying to bully him," Mexico said. "I interfered before he could get his way. Also, England was there. I wasn't able to see if something happened between them." She turned to Spain. "He could use more allies. If the gringo decides to force him into anything…"

"Alright," he said, pulling away. He turned back to Canada with a smile. "I just wish we could have fewer meetings. This is really starting to get boring."

"No kidding," Guatemala sighed. "I just wish there's something to look forward to."

"Well…" Canada started. "Some of us have a hockey game this Saturday. You're welcome to come watch. Oh, and we were discussing having a paintball war next Saturday, if we can get the other nations to agree."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!"

"Um, Matteo," Mexico said, looking nervous. "Who did you discuss the paintball with?"

"Finland and Switzerland," Canada said. "We were at the shooting range when we thought of it."

Mexico let out a little sound that sounded like 'meep', and Spain could understand her terror. Finland and Switzerland… with guns? And he didn't know how great a shot Canada was, but if he was at the shooting range with _those_ two…

The thought was both terrifying… and attractive.

"I think we should take our seats," Guatemala said, looking around. "The meeting's about to begin."

Mexico nodded, before she grabbed Canada. Spain returned to his seat beside Portugal, who raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you were unsuccessful," Portugal said.

"He had a run-in with América and Inglaterra," Spain said. "Now's not the right time."

Portugal nodded his head, before he looked over towards the mentioned nations. England seemed flustered, and America seemed angry. Whatever had happened, it might not be a good idea to do anything.

Portugal and Spain turned their attentions to Canada, and both were surprised to see that Mexico had dragged him to join the Latin Americans.

…

Canada was feeling a bit nervous. Mexico had said something about 'getting closer to family', and for a while, he was a bit confused. But once they took their seats, Canada understood.

Mexico had brought him to the heart of the Latin Americans.

It wasn't like the other day, when he had lunch with a few of them. This time, he was surrounded by _all_ of them. And he didn't know how to feel about it.

The Latin Americans tended to make him a bit nervous. It was because they were all so _outgoing_. Sure, one or two of them were fine. _All_ of them…

Mexico glanced towards Canada and smirked.

"You look so nervous," she said. "They don't bite. Unless that's what you're into."

Canada turned to her with a blush on his face.

"Why would you say it like that?!" he demanded.

His outburst had managed to attract a few of their attentions, and they kept their eyes on Canada.

Mexico giggled.

"It's not just the Europeans with the reputation of 'Latin lovers'," Mexico teased.

Canada's blush darkened, and just as he opened his mouth, he heard a squeal.

"You're so cute!" Costa Rica exclaimed, leaning over to pinch his cheek.

"Careful Rica," Cuba said jokingly. "He looks like he's going into shock."

Canada turned to his friend with a look of betrayal, seeing that he was finding this enjoyable.

"Technically speaking, we're all family," Mexico said, flipping her hair back. "The gringo tries to avoid us, and he kind of gets in the way of _you_ joining us. So this time, there's no stupid America to get between you and your _true_ family."

"Huh?" Canada asked.

"So, he's going to spend more time with us?" Costa Rica asked excitedly, before she threw her arms around his neck.

Guatemala leaned back, since Costa Rica was leaning over her in order to reach Canada.

Ecuador was watching with a knowing gaze, before glancing towards Spain. He could understand why Spain was smitten with Canada. He _was_ pretty cute. And if the European didn't hurry, Costa Rica might move in on him.

…Then again, it might just be her weakness for cute things forcing her to act like that.

"Everyone, settle down!" Germany exclaimed.

Canada jumped in shock, and the Latin Americans chuckled, before settling down. Canada sighed in relief, before glaring towards Mexico.

"Couldn't you have done this _slowly_?" Canada hissed.

"If I did that, it would have taken _forever_ to get you comfortable with at least some of them," Mexico said, sticking her tongue out playfully.

…

"Alright then," Germany sighed. "Does anyone have any other ideas before we break for lunch?"

"Oh, I have one," Finland said, raising his hand. "I was discussing it with Switzerland and Canada the other day. Why don't we all have a paintball match? It can be a team-building exercise."

"Yeah, I'm all for it!" America exclaimed.

Germany glanced towards America before turning his attention to Finland.

"And _what_ makes you think that something like that would be a good idea?" he asked.

"Stress relief," Switzerland said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm up for it," Turkey said. "These meetings are getting boring."

"We thought about doing it next week Saturday," Finland said. "Everything is finishing up, anyway."

Germany sighed, looking over the room. He didn't think that this was such a good idea, but seeing the looks on the nations' faces, he had a feeling that he would be outvoted.

This could _not_ end well.

 **The way I see people from Latin America is that they're really outgoing people. And speaking as an introvert, being surrounded by so many extroverts can be scary.**

 **A guest reviewer asked for cameos from OCs to make the world meeting aspect more realistic. Better?**


	93. Chapter 92: Excitable

**Thanks to Time Turner, Greta, RobinReneaRose, BlazingBlueFire14, Simpleminji, Daap and four anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 92: Excitable**

Canada wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but he found himself sitting among the Latin Americans for lunch. Again, a few of them at a time were fine. _All_ of them together, however…

"Hey, give that back!" Nicaragua exclaimed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Costra Rica taunted.

"Get out of my face, Argentina," Chile exclaimed.

" _You_ need to get out of _my_ face," Argentina snapped.

"Hey, does anyone want some salsa?" Honduras asked.

Canada whimpered, seeing the excitable bunch around him. He thought America was bad. He couldn't believe that he was caught in the middle of all of this.

"I know they take some getting used to," Cuba said, smiling sympathetically at Canada, "but luckily, they like you."

"What would have happened if they _didn't_ like me?" he asked.

"…Since that isn't the case, I see no reason why I should tell you."

Cuba was joking… right?

…

"I actually feel sorry for him," America said, glancing at Canada as he took a bite of his burger.

"Then why don't you get him away from them?" England asked. "Heaven knows the kind of influence they'd have on him."

"Listen, whenever there's more than five of the Latin Americans around, you avoid them at all costs. Trust me, those guys are loco."

"Compared to what standards?"

"Dude, trust me. If there's more than five of them around, you stay far away."

…

Spain was also watching Canada with his former colonies, and felt a huge wave of pity for him. No one deserved extended time with _them_.

"So, Ponytail Bastard here says that you know why Matteo wasn't at the meeting the other day," Romano said, staring intently at Spain. "How the _hell_ did you find that out?"

"France told me," Spain sighed.

"Should have known that one of those three bastards was responsible for it. So, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, amigo. If word were to get around… I fear that it would just hurt Matteo."

"Is it really that bad?" Portugal asked.

"Si. Luckily, France realises that what he did is really shitty. He feels extremely guilty. Downright depressed."

"Well, he deserves it then," Romano huffed.

…

Canada yelped when arms suddenly wrapped around his shoulders, and the giggle in his ear told him that it was Costa Rica.

"You really _are_ adorable," she said, nuzzling his cheek. "Why didn't you come hang out with us before?"

"Um, well…" Canada stuttered.

"Are you really that shy?"

"Oui."

Costa Rica laughed.

"Your face is so red," she said. "Like a cherry. You even have a cute little stem."

For a moment, Canada was confused, until she grabbed hold of his curl. His body tensed as the curl was grabbed.

"Oh, don't tell me you're sensitive," Costa Rica asked with a teasing smile, wrapping the strand of hair around her finger.

Canada's body was rigid as uncomfortable heat rushed through his veins, most of it thankfully settling in his face, but there's a horrible amount of heat in his stomach as well.

Mexico was watching with an unreadable expression on her face as she was busy eating pasta. Finally, she swallowed and sighed.

"Rica, stop molesting him," Mexico said.

"Huh?" Costa Rica asked. "Why do you have to put it like that? I'm just playing with this curl."

"Si. You're molesting him. That curl is an ero-zone."

"Eh?"

Costa Rica's finger stopped, and she turned to Canada, seeing his red face. She could also see the mortification in his eyes, and she quickly (and carefully) snatched her hand away.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I didn't know!"

"It's… It's fine," Canada said, his voice a higher pitch than normal.

"So, how sensitive _is_ that thing?" Brazil asked.

"Very. Please, leave it alone."

"I wonder," Venezuela said, "is it the same for _everyone_ with that curl?"

Canada nodded his head, and as one, all eyes went to Paraguay and Uruguay, who each had curls like that as well. They glared at the others.

"Why do you think we don't like it if anyone touches it?" Paraguay asked.

"I always thought you didn't want to mess up your hair," Argentina said, smirking. "Now we know the truth."

"I wonder," Panama said, "what is it like if someone does that while you're in bed?"

"None of your business!" Paraguay and Uruguay shouted simultaneously.

…

"Ouch," Seborga remarked, seeing Canada's curl being attacked like that.

Hutt River also covered his cowlick, before turning to Seborga.

"So, do _you_ have any plans for getting close to him?" Hutt River asked.

"I don't see why I should tell you, since you're my rival and all," Seborga said, a playful smile on his face.

Hutt River smirked.

"I guess so," he said. "So, how mad are your brothers?"

Seborga winced.

"Veneziano's okay," he said. "Romano… He's mad at both me _and_ Veneziano. Something about him being Canada's childhood friend or something."

"I guess that makes him feel entitled," Hutt River said. "But good friends don't always make good lovers. Otherwise, the two of _us_ would be dating by now."

"Probably true," Seborga said, before glancing over towards Molossia, who was sitting with Luxembourg. "And speaking of friends and lovers, it looks like he's getting close with Luxembourg."

"I'm happy for him. Not only because he's been crushing on Luxembourg for forever, but because that's one less rival."

"Very true."

…

"You watched romance movies with Canada?" Luxembourg asked, a smile on his face. "I didn't figure you for the type."

Molossia blushed.

"It… It was just to get an excuse to ask him about his type," Molossia sputtered.

"Don't be embarrassed," Luxembourg said. "I think it's sweet."

"But…"

Luxembourg smirked.

"What if I told you that my brother likes romantic poetry?" Luxembourg asked.

Molossia stared idly, before turning to look at Netherlands, sitting with Belgium and the Nordics.

"No one's going to tease you for revealing your gentle side," Luxembourg said. "And the ones that do… Well, it just shows that _they're_ insecure."

Molossia smiled. He felt more than lucky.

 **I've wanted to write a curl scene for a while now.**


	94. Chapter 93: Prequel to a War

**Thanks to Svetlana, Daap, Time Turner, anonymousthe1st and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 93:** **Prequel to a War**

Germany looked over the conference room, feeling a sense of foreboding. They were going to discuss the specifics of the paintball war. Why, _why_ did Finland think that it would be a good idea?

"Alright then," Germany said. "Since the majority _wanted_ this… When are we doing it?"

"Next Saturday," Finland said. "It's at the end of the conference, and we kind of have the hockey game this Saturday, so that's out."

"Yeah," Denmark said. "Next Saturday."

"Does anyone have a problem with next Saturday?" Germany asked.

No one said anything, and Germany nodded.

"Alright then," he said. "Next: Will we have teams, or is it every man for himself?"

There were murmurs around the room. Finland raised his hand again.

"Having every man for himself kind of defeats the purpose," Finland said. "It's supposed to be a team-building exercise, remember? So, we'll _need_ teams."

"Fair enough," Germany said. "Now, _how many_?"

"First, we'll need to figure out exactly how many nations are participating," England said. "That way, we can decide how many teams are necessary."

"Good idea," Germany said. "I think it would be easier to ask who wishes _not_ to participate."

There were a few hands raised in the air, and Germany jotted down all the names, muttering them as he went and allowing them to lower their hands.

"Lili, raise your hand," Switzerland muttered.

"Nein," Liechtenstein said. "This sounds like fun. And it's harmless, isn't it?"

"But… Have you even _played_ paintball before?"

"…Um, once or twice."

Switzerland's jaw dropped, but before he could say anything, Germany concluded with the ones not participating.

"Alright then," Germany said. "One hundred and fifty participants, then."

"How about three teams of fifty?" Portugal suggested.

"Do we even have a place to play?" Greece asked.

"There's a place where you can play paintball nearby," Switzerland said. "We can book the place for the day. They can also provide guns and pellets. Plus, I'm sure they'd be interested in seeing how a game among _us_ would go."

"So, we have a place," Germany said. "And the 'three teams of fifty' might work. As long as they have the facilities and equipment."

"I can go after the meeting," Switzerland said.

"Danke."

"Um, I think we should say this before we forget," Denmark said. "Switzerland and Finland are _not_ allowed in the same team."

"Canada either," Mexico added.

Canada turned to Mexico, who grinned.

"It will be unfair if the three of you are on the same team," she said. "Or if even _two_ of you are on the same team."

"Alright," Germany said, making a note and agreeing with that suggestion. "Anything else?"

"We'll need to divide the teams," Scotland said.

"Unfortunately, it would take a while," Germany said.

"It's not like we're going to accomplish anything else at this meeting," China said. "Might as well divide them now."

Germany sighed, though China _did_ have a point. It wouldn't be easy to get them to pursue another subject.

…

"Alright," Germany sighed. "Now that the teams are _finally_ settled, we can take a short break."

No one argued with that, and everyone took the time to relax.

Canada stretched in his seat, and Mexico turned to him.

"It's lucky that we're on the same team, right?" she commented.

"I guess," Canada said. "And I'm guessing you're happy that you're _not_ on Alfred's team."

Mexico chuckled darkly.

"The perfect excuse to shoot the gringo," she said. "I'm looking forward to the game."

"Careful, Mexico," Belize said. "Your true nature is showing."

"And that's a problem, how?"

"Don't do it when we're too close."

In another part of the room, another group was excitedly discussing the arrangement.

"So, we're on Mattie's team," Ireland said. "Looking forward to it."

"Aye," Scotland said. "When was the last time we've been on the battlefield?"

"Too long."

"It's not an _actual_ battlefield," Wales said. "So don't get too carried away."

"That's impossible," Scotland said. "I wouldn't be allowed to take my claymore."

"I miss _those_ kinds of battlefields," Ireland said. "But there's something that definitely makes it feel like old times."

"What do you mean?" Wales asked.

"Artie's our enemy."

The other two smirked, before looking towards their other brother, noting that he shuddered.

"Oh, this is going to be _fun_ ," Scotland said.

"So, they put the Nordics together," Denmark said, turning to Finland. "Why didn't you tell us about this idea?"

Finland shrugged, a smile on his face.

"I guess I wanted it to be a surprise," he said.

"It's a shame that we can't be on Canada's team," Iceland said.

"I guess it doesn't matter," Denmark said. "We'll get to have some fun with him. And besides, this way, I can see what Germany's so scared about."

"What are you talking about?" Norway asked.

"Didn't you hear? Apparently, Canada managed to traumatise Germany during the World Wars. I saw him after the first time he went up against Canada. The guy was completely shell-shocked."

The Nordics were silent for a moment.

"Do you think that's the reason why Germany placed himself in Canada's team?" Sweden asked.

"If that's the case, then he's a cheater," Denmark said.

Germany tried hard to ignore Italy, who was complaining about not being on the same team. Instead, he had his attention focused on Canada.

He could still clearly remember the time on the battlefield. How much like a demon Canada had looked. How ruthless he had been. He still had nightmares about it, to be honest. The thought of competing against Canada, even if it was something as harmless as a paintball war…

Germany did _not_ want to go through that trauma again, which was why he had placed himself in Canada's team. And in doing so, had also made sure that he wasn't on the same team as Italy.

Yet again, there was no way that Germany would subject himself to _that_ again.

And this time, he could see Canada's battle malice – probably the thing that had first made Germany fall in love with him – up close while not being on the receiving end.


	95. Chapter 94: Concerto

**Thanks to SoulTea2000 and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 94: Concerto**

Canada sighed when the meeting was over. He made a mental note not to sit near the Latin Americans again when they were in a large group.

He jumped slightly when someone threw their arms around his neck, and the accompanying giggle told him that it was Costa Rica.

"See you tomorrow," Costa Rica said, before letting him go.

He nervously watched her walk away, before someone placed their hand on his shoulder.

"You survived," Mexico said.

"Please," Canada said, "don't ever do that to me again."

Mexico chuckled, before she stood.

"So, what are your plans?" she asked.

"I'll go see if I can have my lesson with Austria," Canada said. "And then we have hockey practice, and then afterwards I have a magic lesson with Norway and Romania."

Mexico raised an eyebrow.

"You're actually going for magic lessons?" she asked.

"…Is that strange?" he asked nervously.

Mexico shrugged.

"If it'll help you with your invisibility problem, then by all means…" she said. "But, Matteo, just be careful, alright? I don't want to see you get hurt."

"…You don't think they'll… hurt me or use me or…"

"Well, let's just say I know a bit more than you do. At the moment, the only Europeans I actually trust are your uncles."

Canada smiled.

"I'm glad you're getting along with them," he said.

Mexico chuckled.

"Oh, you have no idea," she said.

…

"You're doing a lot better," Austria commented.

Canada smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

"It's a shame you didn't practice during the weekend, though," Austria said. "I would have liked to see you."

"Um, I actually stopped by on Saturday," Canada said. "I didn't have the sheet music, so I couldn't really practice more, but I _did_ practice the scales. And Italy helped me too."

Austria's stomach dropped.

"Italy?" he asked.

"Yeah," Canada said. "He was practicing violin, and he helped me with my scales. Told me to relax and treat the music as your own heartbeat."

Austria had taught Italy that. Having Italy repeating _his_ advice annoyed him, but he tried very hard not to show it.

He also tried very hard to ignore Hungary with her camera.

"Would you rather prefer that Italy teach you?" Austria asked with a clipped voice.

"Not really," Canada said, looking at the sheet music. "I started out with you, and I can see how much you love music. Compared to how _you_ play, Italy…"

Canada trailed off, and Austria looked curiously towards him.

"What about Italy?" Austria asked.

"…How should I put it?" Canada asked. "Um, well, I remember one time I was visiting Lovino, and he showed me some of the things Italy made. They're beautiful, yes, but… I don't know. It always felt as though something was missing. And when I heard Italy play, I realised what it was. He loves art, and the different forms of art, but he's a jack of all trades. He doesn't have a passion for any one in particular. Even I could see it. He's talented, yes, but he doesn't have the right drive. He's not like you with your music. I could see that you really enjoy it. To you, music is like breathing. And that's why I prefer you as a music teacher, and not Italy, or Norway, or anyone else. You're also a thousand times better than England."

Austria was staring at Canada, a light blush on his face. Even Hungary had stopped taking pictures in order to listen to what Canada had to say.

Finally, Austria snapped out of his trance, clearing his throat to hide his embarrassment.

"Thank you, Matthew," Austria said softly. "So, shall we start from the beginning?"

…

Canada left the music room once the practice was over, a small smile on his face. Austria had started playing a song, and he enjoyed listening to the music.

"Oh, Matthew!" Hungary said, rushing out of the room.

"Hungary?" he asked.

"Call me Liz, if you want," she said. "What you said to Austria… Thank you. You have no idea how much it meant to him."

Canada gave a small smile.

"I was just being honest," he said.

His eyes widened when Hungary threw her arms around his shoulders, before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"It was beautiful," she said. "Thank you."

And she walked away, leaving a confused Canadian behind.

Hungary wasn't upset at all about Canada complimenting Austria like that. Even if, in certain respects, he was subconsciously wooing him. No, she didn't mind it at all. Seeing Austria blush like that was worth it, and the small smile on his face that followed afterwards made it all the more worthwhile.

But she couldn't resist giving Canada a little hug and a kiss.

She wouldn't mind too much if Austria and Canada got together. She knew that, in that case, she would be able to worm her way in, and they could _share_ the North American. She wondered what Austria would say about that.

Of course, with all the other guys interested in Canada as well, she had a lot of opportunities to snag a few pictures.

Speaking of which…

She came to a stop, seeing two of the Africans getting cosy. And it wasn't just her imagination. Cameroon and Nigeria… And Cameroon was leaning over Nigeria…

She quickly snapped a picture and left before the two could notice her.

…

Austria was left dumbstruck after everything that Canada had said. His passion… his love…

He pursed his lips, before looking around the papers of sheet music, looking for something in particular. Finally, he found the papers with the blank staves, and then he searched for a pencil.

It had been a while since he composed a song, but he finally had a reason to again. And that reason was Canada.

He kept Canada's face in mind, remembering the sound of his voice, thinking about Canada's kind nature. As he kept those things in mind, he started to hear a melody in his head, and he started to play, writing it down if it sounded perfect.


	96. Chapter 95: Magical Dinner

**Thanks to anonymousthe1st, RobinReneaRose and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 95: Magical Dinner**

Canada made his way to the hockey rink, along with his teammates. They had switched up the order a bit, allowing the other team to practice before them.

Canada saw Norway on the ice, remembering the arrangement. He also wondered if he could bother them for some dinner. He was sure that they might agree.

As the others came off the ice, Canada walked up to Norway, who waited patiently.

"Hey, I was just thinking of something," Canada said. "Do you mind if we grab dinner before the lesson?"

Norway nodded his head.

"I think it would be best," he said. "I'm sure you would be hungry after the exercise. And you'll need to keep your energy up if you want to practice."

Canada nodded.

"Will you tell Romania about the dinner?" Canada asked.

Norway hesitated for a moment, before he smirked.

"I'll do even better," Norway said. "I'll tell _him_ to fetch us something. What would you like?"

"…He won't mind, will he?" Canada asked nervously.

"Not at all. So, what would you like?"

"Anything but McDonald's."

Norway winced.

"With America as your brother, I imagine you'd be tired of that," he said. "Alright, I'll pass on the message."

"Thanks," Canada said, before he went to join his team.

Norway smiled as he walked away, and he had to keep the smile from widening when Iceland joined him, looking a bit flustered.

"What was _that_ all about?" Iceland demanded.

"Oh, we were just discussing dinner arrangements," Norway said.

Iceland's steps faltered, and Norway couldn't help but turn the smile into a smirk.

"You're bluffing," Iceland said.

"No, we were really discussing dinner," Norway said.

Iceland huffed.

"You _really_ have a date with Canada?" Iceland asked.

Norway said nothing, simply smiled. It wouldn't be a date with Romania there, but Iceland didn't have to know that. He would allow his little brother to believe whatever he wanted.

Iceland huffed again, before he stalked off. Norway was pleased that he could get at least _some_ reaction out of Iceland.

And he couldn't help but be curious about what Iceland intended to do about it.

…

Romania frowned when he received a call, and the frown deepened when he saw that it was from Norway.

"Yeah?" he prompted.

"I need you to pick up dinner tonight," Norway said.

Romania raised an eyebrow.

"The way you said that almost makes it sound as though we're a couple," he said.

Norway sighed.

"We have a lesson with Canada tonight, remember?" Norway said. "Anyway, he's busy with hockey practice now, and afterwards he'll be tired and hungry. We can at least do something about the hunger."

"And what are _you_ going to do?" Romania asked.

"First, take a shower, and then I'll prepare my room for the lesson."

Romania sighed.

"Fine, he said. "Any preference?"

"Anything but McDonald's," Norway said. "Those are Canada's words, by the way."

"Alright, I'll see what I can get."

"Thanks."

Romania disconnected the call, before he cocked his head to the side. Dinner with Canada… He wouldn't mind that at all. If only Norway wouldn't be there.

Well, he _could_ always arrange that Canada go to dinner with him, just the two of them. With that thought in mind, he started going through the possibilities of dinner options.

…

Iceland was pacing in his room. The idea of his brother on a date with Canada…

No, he didn't want to think about it.

He knew that he would need to get a move on. He wanted his chance with Canada. And he didn't want his brother to succeed.

"Could you calm down already?" Mr Puffin demanded. "You're making me dizzy."

Iceland ignored the bird. He needed to think of a way to ask Canada out. And then he would need to woo him. But… _how_? Iceland's never really been in a relationship before, and he had no idea what he had to do.

And asking someone for advice wasn't an option. Teasing aside, the only people who he could ask were also rivals. He wouldn't put it past them to give him advice that would end up sabotaging his chances.

Well, there was _one_ exception…

Iceland debated whether or not he should see his friend and ask for his advice. He knew that he would be able to give decent advice, but, there was a _chance_ that he might be biased to the situation.

Either way, it would be an inconvenient time right now. Iceland would try the next day, since neither he nor his friend took part in the meeting.

…

"Thanks for the food," Canada said, before he dug in.

He had gone for a quick shower after practice, and when he arrived at Norway's room, he was grateful to see the bags of food waiting for him. Romania had gone to a steakhouse for burgers. Canada didn't mind. Those burgers were a lot better than what America usually went for.

"No problem," Romania said. "But it was hard to think of something. For a moment, I was worried that you wouldn't be happy with the burgers."

"Burgers are fine, as long as they're not drowned in grease," Canada said. "Alfred is too fond of those."

"I wonder how America could even _have_ a favourite food," Norway said. "His taste buds were influenced by England."

"Maybe that's _why_ his favourite food is grease," Romania said.

Canada shrugged. He couldn't really argue against England's culinary 'skills'. He was in total agreement with the other two.

"So, how's hockey coming along?" Romania asked. "Why do you even need to practice? Aren't you all pros by now?"

"Well, it's not really the hockey we're practicing," Canada said. "It's more the fact that we need to get used to working together as a team. As nations, we're used to playing _against_ each other. It's the first time we play _with_ each other."

Romania nodded in understanding. The three continued their dinner, and when it was finished, Norway was the first to stand.

"Alright then," he said. "Let's get to the lesson, shall we?"


	97. Chapter 96: Levitation

**Thanks to Time Turner, anonymousthe1st, RobinReneaRose and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 96: Levitation**

"Alright then," Norway said. "We're going to start with something very simple: levitation."

Canada's eyes widened. He knew what that word meant, and frankly, it didn't exactly make him feel comfortable. The thought of levitating…

Romania noticed his distress, and he snickered in amusement.

"You shouldn't be so stressed," Romania said. "If you stress about it, you're not going to be able to manage."

"But, I…" Canada said feebly.

"Lie on your back," Norway said. "On the couch. If something goes wrong, it _should_ cushion the fall."

"'Should'?"

"Just relax, okay," Romania said.

Canada bit his lip, but he lay down as instructed.

"Close your eyes, and remember your breathing," Norway said.

"What we practiced last time?" Canada asked.

"Exactly," Romania said.

Canada closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing. He felt his nerves calm down, and he felt the first hints of him falling asleep.

"Now, imagine yourself as light as a feather," Norway said. "Relax your muscles bit by bit. Feel the lightness."

Canada tried, but he found it a lot harder to manage. He felt a frown forming on his face, and Romania sighed.

"Okay, this isn't working," Romania said. "Let's try something different. You like playing hockey, right?"

"Yeah," Canada said, opening his eyes to look at Romania.

"And do you enjoy simply skating?" Romania asked. "No hockey, just gliding on the ice?"

"Yeah. It's great."

"Alright, I want you to imagine that sensation. Feel the smoothness of the ice. Feel yourself gliding. No need to use your feet. You're just gliding."

Canada closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling.

"Now, have you ever seen one of those figure skaters on TV?" Romania asked.

"Yes," Canada said.

He wasn't going to admit that Russia had once invited him to watch a live performance.

"Okay, so imagine it's the part where the girl is being lifted into the air," Romania continued. "Imagine that _you're_ the girl."

Canada tried to picture it, feeling the sensation. He hadn't experienced it himself, so he could only imagine.

"Five centimetres," Norway announced.

Canada opened his eyes, and yelped as he fell.

"Good job," Romania said, grinning brightly. "You managed to float five centimetres."

Despite himself, he beamed in happiness. It was a small victory, but it was a victory nonetheless.

"It's a good start," Norway said. "The ideal would be a metre, but it might take some time. For now, let's focus on getting you a few more centimetres. This time, imagine floating on your back in the water."

…

Half an hour later, Canada was panting slightly. He didn't think that floating would be such a huge exercise, but he was exhausted.

"Thirty centimetres," Norway announced. "I think that's good progress for one night."

"Can we take a break?" Canada asked.

"Actually, I think we're finished for the day," Romania said, glancing towards Norway. "We don't want you to exhaust yourself. Otherwise, you might not be able to wake up tomorrow morning."

Canada winced. He didn't think that he could miss another meeting.

"Well, then I guess we're going," Romania said, standing up. "Come on, Canada. Let's let Lukas get his beauty sleep. He needs it."

Norway lightly thwacked him on the shoulder, but Romania just laughed it off. Seeing the light-heartedness of the two made him smile.

"I'll walk you to your room," Romania said. "Just in case you might get lightheaded."

Norway's eyes widened in realisation, and he gritted his teeth. He could just _see_ how Romania would use this opportunity to get closer to Canada. He needed to think of a retaliation.

"Thanks," Canada said.

"I'll come too," Norway said.

"There's no need for that," Romania said. "You're already in your room. If you left and needed to come back to your room again…"

Canada grimaced.

"He's right," he said. "I don't want to inconvenience you."

"It's no inconvenience," Norway said.

"But it's still unnecessary. I'll be fine."

Norway bit his lip, before glaring at a smirking Romania. This wasn't over.

…

"So, how are you feeling?" Romania asked.

They were in the hallway of Canada's floor, and the Canadian's room wasn't too far from them now.

"I'm a little dizzy," Canada admitted.

"Don't worry," Romania said. "You'll get the hang of it eventually. You're a natural."

Canada blushed at the compliment. He knew that Romania wasn't mocking him, and felt genuinely pleased at the praise. He stopped in front of his door.

"Well, this is it," Canada said. "Thanks for bringing me."

"No problem," Romania said, fidgeting nervously. "Hey, Canada? Do you mind joining me for lunch tomorrow?"

"Lunch?" Canada repeated, cocking his head to the side. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Great!" Romania declared. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Canada watched as Romania left, a small smile on his face.

…

Canada awoke the next morning, feeling a bit strange. He was lying on his stomach, which wasn't too unusual. But… the bed didn't feel the same.

He looked down, and his eyes widened when he saw that he wasn't _on_ the bed, but _over_ it. As soon as he realised it, he dropped down.

He groaned in pain, before pushing himself up. He hadn't imagined it. He had been floating. He smiled in happiness. He knew that it was a lot higher than thirty centimetres. Though, the landing was still a bid hard.

Feeling excited, he jumped out of bed, before swaying on the spot. He was a bit dizzy, and he supposed waking up airborne would only contribute to his dizziness. He shook his head, before making his way to the shower. A nice shower would make everything feel better.

Kumajiro, meanwhile, was on the floor. After Canada had started floating upwards, he thought it wise to get off the bed. And it was a good thing too. He didn't want to be under Canada when he fell. Still, he wondered where Canada learned to do that. It was very weird.

Shaking his head, he figured that it was safe to get on the bed again. Within seconds, he was fast asleep.

 **This marks the end of day 15. So, in regards to the timeline, we're about halfway.**


	98. Chapter 97: Twenty

**Thanks to Time Turner, FrostAndSnow, RobinReneaRose and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 97: Twenty**

Canada made his way to the meeting room, feeling a little frustrated. It would be a meeting of the G20, which meant that there wouldn't be a lot of nations standing between him and England, France and America.

What France had told him still hurt, and he didn't think that he could be alone with him. However, France seemed to be willing to give him his space, for which he was glad.

He also had lunch with Romania to look forward to.

Canada came to a stop in front of the meeting room, and he took a deep breath to steel himself. However…

"Canada's breasts belong to Korea!"

Canada jumped and tensed when he felt arms encircle him and the hands grabbing at his chest.

"K-Korea, could you _please_ let go?" Canada asked, mortified.

He heard Korea snicker, before releasing his chest. Canada sighed in relief.

"Do you do that to _everyone_?" Canada asked.

"Nope," Korea said. "Just people that I really like."

Canada was rubbing at his chest. This time, it was a little more painful than usual. He looked towards Korea, seeing him cocking his head to the side.

"Do you like _me_?" Korea asked.

"Not when you do _that_ ," Canada said.

Korea's expression fell, his curl drooping too. Canada instantly felt bad.

"Um, I'm okay with a hug," Canada said. "Just don't grab me… _there_."

Korea instantly perked up, nodding his head and throwing his arms around Canada. Thankfully, it remained at a hug, and Canada smiled.

Canada turned back to the meeting room and opened the doors. Korea instantly let go.

Most of the other nations had already arrived. Canada noticed that both Italies were in attendance, and Scotland and Wales too, most likely as part of the United Kingdom. The two of them were giving England grief, and Canada didn't want to disturb them, so he looked around for somewhere else to sit, seeing an empty seat next to someone he knew well. He went inside, with Korea following behind him.

"Hi Raj," Canada greeted.

India looked up and smiled, before his eyes flitted to Korea. His smile fell slightly, and unbeknownst to Canada, Korea stuck his tongue out at India. India's eyes then returned to Canada.

"Matthew, so nice to see you," India said. "Please, have a seat."

"Thanks," Canada said, sitting in the seat next to India.

Korea sat down next to Canada on the other side, and India gave a brief annoyed look before focusing all his attention on Canada.

"So, have you been well?" India asked.

"I can't complain," Canada said.

"No more trouble with Arthur?"

Canada flinched.

"Um, not _him_ …" Canada said.

"What happened?" India asked, narrowing his eyes in worry.

"I… It's not important."

"If It's upsetting you, then it _is_ important."

"He's right," Korea said.

Canada shook his head, closing his eyes. He wasn't used to people being so worried about him. He didn't want to burden them with his troubles, but at the same time, he knew that he couldn't keep it bottled up. He didn't know what to do.

He looked up, and his eyes met France's. The older nation gave a sad smile, before looking away. Canada felt his stomach drop. He didn't want to get France in trouble. Not when the other was so obviously feeling guilty about it.

"It's… It's nothing," Canada said.

India and Korea exchanged a look. It was clear to both of them that Canada was lying, but they knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't tell them. He was shrinking in on himself, and if they continued to press him for answers, he would completely close off. And they didn't know how long it would take him to open up again.

It was with great reluctance that they let the matter drop.

"So, I heard there's a hockey game this Saturday," India said. "You're most likely going to participate, aren't you?"

Canada nodded his head, smiling at the mention of his favourite sport.

"That's right," Canada said. "You both are welcome to come, if you want."

"Are you kidding?" Korea asked, a smile on his face. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. You know, hockey originated in Korea."

"No it didn't," India said flatly.

"All things originate in Korea."

"…Would you like to repeat that?"

Korea tensed, before looking behind him. There stood the two South Africas, and they looked more than a little annoyed.

"Heh…" Korea said. "Um, I was just…"

"I suggest you run," India said, smirking over at Korea. "They take the whole 'Cradle of Humankind' thing _very_ seriously."

Korea's eyes widened, before he jumped out of his chair and ran for the door. The two South Africans were in hot pursuit.

'I need to remember to thank them later,' India thought, before he looked back towards Canada, who was biting his lip.

"Do you think we should help him?" Canada asked.

"No, it's fine," India said. "The two of them won't hurt him. Threaten him, yes. Intimidate him, yes. Actually _hurt_ him… No."

"If you're sure about that…"

India chuckled, and he watched as Japan came to sit on the now-occupied seat next to Canada. India's smile fell a fraction.

"Good morning, Canada," Japan said. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, and you?" Canada greeted, wondering if he should inform Japan of the fact that it was Korea's seat.

"I can't complain," Japan said. "I was wondering if you would perhaps like to have lunch with me."

"Sorry," Canada said. "I've already made plans for lunch."

"With who?" India asked before he could stop himself.

"Romania."

Canada _would_ invite them to come along, but he didn't know Romania well enough to say that it would be alright.

"Then perhaps dinner?" Japan amended. "Are you free this evening?"

"After practice," Canada said, nodding his head, before turning to India. "What about you? Are you coming too?"

India's eyes widened, and he glanced past Canada to see Japan narrowing his eyes. India grinned, eyes focusing once again on Canada.

"I would love to," he said.

 **Those who read Ve, We Totally Fooled You would know that I have two South Africas – one black, one white. Trust me, the racial divide is still huge in this country. But we're proud of the Cradle of Humankind.**


	99. Chapter 98: Vampire's Meal

**Thanks to anonymousthe1st, RobinReneaRose and an anon for reviewing.**

 **And just to clarify: I know that the oldest human fossils weren't found in South Africa, but the Cradle of Humankind seems to have the largest collection. And that was actually part of the joke.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 98: Vampire's Meal**

The G20 left the room around lunchtime, and Canada immediately noticed that Romania was waiting for him. Romania grinned, before he walked over towards Canada.

"So, you ready to go?" Romania asked.

Canada nodded his head, before the two set off.

India, Korea and Japan lingered behind, seeing Canada go off with Romania and feeling jealous of the European.

"That sneaky vampire," Korea spat.

"We'll have our chance soon," India said. "Until then, we can't act on our jealousy. Doing so would only be harmful to Canada."

"You're right," Japan said. "But it still doesn't mean that we should like it. Also, I'd appreciate it if you had something coming up tonight."

"Matthew invited me. I'm not going to turn down his personal invitation."

India smirked at the other two Asians before he left to find his own lunch. Korea and Japan narrowed their eyes.

"He's a sneaky little snake," Korea said.

"For once, we're in agreement," Japan said.

India saw two people lightly bickering, and he walked up to them, casually throwing his arms around them and stopping their bickering.

"Black, White," India greeted warmly. "Why don't I treat you two to lunch?"

"What's the catch?" Black asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You may not realise it, but you did me a _huge_ favour earlier, so I want to buy you lunch to express my gratitude."

The two South Africans shared a look, before shrugging and allowing India to lead them away.

…

"A coffee shop?" Canada asked, looking around.

"Da," Romania said, looking at the menu. "Their atmosphere is very comfortable."

Canada shrugged, looking at his own menu. He didn't mind going to a place like this, just that he didn't expect Romania to be interested in it.

"So, how's the meeting going?" Romania asked. "Who's been trying to murder whom?"

"Well," Canada said, turning thoughtful. "America and England are still arguing, though England's attention is divided between America and Scotland and Wales, and Mexico's also been arguing with America. The two Italies have started a fight or two, and Russia and Germany have also been butting heads."

" _Germany_ took part in the chaos?" Romania asked in stunned disbelief. "I wish I could have seen _that_."

Canada chuckled, and when the waitress came they gave their orders, before resuming their conversation.

"Has anyone treated you badly recently?" Romania asked.

"Um…" Canada said, shuffling nervously. "Not _exactly_."

Romania narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What happened?" he demanded.

Canada hesitated, before he sighed.

"It's nothing, really," Canada said. "Just… America being a bit too forceful yesterday."

"What did he do?" Romania demanded.

"Um… Well…"

Canada didn't really know how to explain it. Thinking back on it, America didn't really _do_ anything, just tried to get him to sit with him. But the way he did it… And explaining it to Romania would only make him feel silly. He didn't want Romania to think that he couldn't handle something as trivial as that.

Romania could see the conflict in Canada's eyes, and he narrowed his own. He realised that it bothered Canada, but he probably thought that Romania would see it as trivial. In that case, then he knew he couldn't force Canada to tell him. But he still needed Canada to know that he was on his side.

Romania sighed.

"If you don't want to tell me, then I guess it's fine," he said. "Just remember that you have friends that will be there for you, even if it's something small. _I'm_ your friend too, and I hope that you can trust me with anything."

Canada blinked in surprise, before he smiled.

"Thank you," he said softly. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Romania smiled.

"Oh, by the way," Canada said, remembering something. "This morning, when I woke up, I was floating. Or levitating, or…"

"That's great," Romania said, grinning.

"I was also higher than last night. But… Um, the landing needs a little work."

Romania snickered.

"Da, the landing is always the problem in the beginning. But good for you. Maybe we should have another lesson soon."

Canada nodded, before he frowned.

"Maybe not again this week," he said. "With the hockey game coming up, we're probably going to be working extra hard. Combined with the lessons from Austria and the meetings… I don't know if I'll have the energy for another lesson."

Romania pouted, but he nodded his head.

"I guess that makes sense," he said. "Still, you shouldn't neglect your magic. It could prove devastating if you suppress it now, especially since you've awoken it."

"What could happen if I neglect it?" Canada asked worriedly.

"For one thing, it could get hard to control. You could be casting spells subconsciously, and it could cause a lot of damage for yourself and everyone around you. Then it could also start to affect your health. This is seriously dangerous. Especially since you're still new with this. You don't yet know your limits, nor what you're capable of. Your magic would need an outlet, especially until you get it under control."

Canada swallowed nervously.

"But… I haven't been using it all this time…" he said.

"And I think that's partly to blame for your invisibility," Romania stated.

Canada lowered his eyes, nodding his head.

"If you say so," Canada said. "By the way, why did you want to have lunch with me?"

For a moment, Romania considered telling Canada that he liked him. But something nagged him in the back of his mind. He knew that he couldn't tell Canada. Not yet.

"We're friends, aren't we?" Romania asked. "It's not wrong to invite my friend to lunch, is it?"

Canada smiled and shrugged, accepting the explanation. He and Austria had had dinner together in order to get to know each other a bit better.

However, Canada couldn't help but wonder why Romania didn't ask Norway to accompany them. Why exactly did Romania wait until they were on their way back to his room before asking?

Canada _wanted_ to ask, but felt that Romania had his reasons, and didn't want to pry.

 **In South Africa, there's the word** _ **mahala**_ **(no idea which language it is), that means 'free of charge'. It's definitely one of South Africans' favourite words (and not just because it's fun to say). There's actually an old show called** _ **Vetkoekpaleis**_ **, where the owner of the restaurant is trying to get the policeman to get his visiting cousin to work as a temporary waitress, but the policeman is focussed on eating his vetkoek and taking his time. But as soon as the owner said that he could get it** _ **mahala**_ **, the policeman abandoned the vetkoek and ran out to get his cousin. The show is actually on YouTube, but I don't think there are subtitles. There's also an episode listing the different kinds of vetkoek based on toppings, and the one with Russians (the sausage) is called a 'Sputnik', and the one with baked beans is called a 'Windpomp' (you only need to look at the first four letters to get the joke).**


	100. Chapter 99: Audience

**Thanks to RobinReneaRose, Time Turner and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 99: Audience**

"So, let me get this straight," Argentina said. "You're saying that _forty-one_ nations are crushing on Canada?"

Mexico nodded her head, calmly taking a sip from her drink. She had gone off with Argentina and Brazil for lunch, being the only Latin Americans in the G20, and since Canada already had plans.

"That sounds brutal," Brazil said. "But, why tell us?"

"Because, Matteo needs allies," Mexico said. "Not just from the idiots that could hurt him, but also because there's something fishy with England and the gringo. At least France seems to have backed off."

"And you're hoping that _we_ become his allies?" Argentina asked.

"Exactly."

"Is that why you made him sit with us yesterday?" Brazil asked. "He looked very uncomfortable."

"Si, that's it exactly. He is our family, after all."

The other two caught her meaning, and exchanged a look. After a moment they nodded, before turning back to her.

"So, what exactly do you want us to do?" Argentina asked.

"Make sure that none of them hurt him, be it emotionally or physically," Mexico said. "And keep England and America away from him. I'm not sure about France yet – maybe just see if he approaches Matteo, and if things go badly, step in."

"Do you think that we should tell him about his admirers?" Brazil asked.

Mexico gave a wry laugh.

"Matteo doesn't think too highly of himself," she said, a bit sadly. "He's convinced himself that no one would ever want to have anything to do with him romantically. Finding out that he has a few dozen admirers will be more than shocking for him, and I'm afraid of what it might do to his mental health."

"It _could_ give him the boost he needs," Argentina pointed out.

"And if it doesn't? For one thing, he would start to question why no one ever said something about it to him before. And it might make him nervous. And when he's nervous, he closes himself off, and it's _impossible_ to get him to open up again. Plus, imagine if all of them decide to take the direct approach instead of just seducing him."

The two South Americans were silent as they pictured the scenario.

"You may have a point," Argentina said. "So, we're helping Canada?"

"Of course we are," Brazil said. "I can't imagine how it would be to have so many people after you. I mean… If _I_ were to find out that someone is interested in me, I _might_ consider giving them a chance. But… to hear that _forty-one_ people… I don't see how you can make everyone happy. I mean… some of them don't handle rejection very well."

The other two winced in understanding.

"You have a point," Argentina said. "So, if we see that he's getting particularly close with one person?"

"See if they'd be good for each other," Mexico said. "But really, just make sure that they don't hurt him. And if one of them _does_ get particularly close… well, best to let nature take its course."

"Who do _you_ think has a good chance?" Brazil asked.

"There are quite a few," Mexico sighed. "Romano has the advantage of being childhood friends, but…"

"No," Argentina said, twisting her face. "I've always hated the childhood friend cliché. Especially if there is more than one love interest. Having a childhood friend that _stays_ your friend is better. Everyone needs that support. But they don't always make good lovers. The thing is…"

"I get what you mean," Brazil said. "I've seen it in movies and other media before. More often than not, the childhood friend is flat, or at least flatter than the rival. And the chemistry isn't as strong. But the creators seem to stay in that direction. It's like they're saying that two people who are friends as children are destined to be lovers."

"Well, this isn't fiction," Mexico said. "This is real life. So, while Romano and Canada have that bond, I have to agree. I don't think Matteo will want to sacrifice it for a relationship that might not work out."

"Well, what _is_ Canada's type?" Argentina asked, taking a huge gulp of her drink.

"He doesn't have one."

The other two were silent for a moment.

"Those poor fools," Argentina said with a smirk.

…

India endured the laughter of the two South Africans. He had told them about the favour they had unwittingly done for him, and then he had to explain the nature of the favour. And they found it _extremely_ amusing.

"How did you get yourself in this mess?" White asked.

"Never mind _him_ ," Black said. "Think about poor Canada."

India rolled his eyes.

"Do you think that you might help me?" India asked.

"Sorry," White said. "I have a conflict of interest. Netherlands and Belgium are also interested in Canada, nè?"

"How did you know?"

"Luxembourg told me that Netherlands and Belgium are in love with the same person, though he didn't really give details. That's why they keep arguing. Luxie told me and the other nations that understand Dutch to not bring it up with anyone else. Laat dit val waar dit wil."

India stared at her in confusion, and Black sighed.

"She's saying that she won't interfere," he said.

"Exactly," White said. "Besides, this is too entertaining now that I know what's going on. So, who else is involved?"

"I thought you said you won't interfere?" India grumbled.

"I won't. But I at least want to know who to look out for. Third week of meetings… I'm bored."

Black smirked.

"I have to admit, this _does_ sound promising," he said.

India stared at the two South Africans. The two were often bickering, so everyone assumed that they were far from united. But they had a similar sadistic streak. And when the two of them worked together…

It was _not_ a pretty picture.

…

"Mexico says that Brazil and Argentina are on board," Scotland said. "They're going to protect Mattie too."

"Good," Ireland said. "The more allies, the better."

"Don't underestimate Matt," Wales said. "He's a force to be reckoned with, when he wants to be."

"We know," Scotland said. "But we'd prefer if it _doesn't_ lead to that."

 **I'm not one hundred percent sure about the origins of 'laat dit val waar dit wil', but the translation is 'let it fall where it wants to'. I think it's a reference to dice, and chance. You also say it when eating (think of when Simba said 'hakuna matata' before he eats a bug for the first time), and when drinking shots.**

 **When watching harem anime, I really hate it when they favour one particular person, especially the childhood friend. Because I would often see the chemistry lacking, and sometimes, the way they write the childhood friend character is pretty flat compared to the others. That's why I stress Romano feeling comfortable around Canada, and Canada being comfortable around him, but Canada doesn't understand that Romano is asking him out, and other characters point out that just because they're good friends doesn't mean they'll be good lovers. I like Canmano, it's one of my top pairings for Canada, but I also want to let it be known that just because they're childhood friends doesn't give Romano a better chance than the others.**


	101. Chapter 100: Dating Advice

**Thanks to Time Turner, RobinReneaRose and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 100: Dating Advice**

Luxembourg took a sip from his coffee. When he placed the cup down again, he looked towards the nation sitting across from him.

"So, what's the occasion?" Luxembourg asked.

Iceland blushed, averting his eyes. Luxembourg was the one friend that he could trust at this time, at least regarding the issue with Canada.

"I need your advice," Iceland said.

"Wow," Luxembourg said. "Iceland coming to _me_ for advice. I'm sure it's going to rain tomorrow."

Iceland scowled as his blush darkened.

"I… I want dating advice," Iceland said. "And I can't go to the other Nordics, so…"

"So you came to me," Luxembourg said, taking another sip of his coffee. "This is about Canada, isn't it?"

Iceland wasn't too surprised that Luxembourg knew about it. Considering that his two older siblings were also a part of this, he would have figured it out _eventually_. Though, why he would assume that Iceland was involved as well was beyond him.

Iceland nodded his head. Luxembourg massaged his temples.

"Well, the first thing I will suggest is that you think long and hard about the reasons why you like Canada," Luxembourg said. "Figure out if it's more than just a crush."

"Trust me, I've been thinking long and hard about this," Iceland said.

"It helps if you write it down on paper. Then, find out how you can spend time with him. You may want to focus on something that he likes, but if you can find something you _both_ like…"

"Hockey," Iceland said.

"A friendly one-on-one would be good. And then… I suggest you just _tell_ him how you feel."

"No!" Iceland snapped. "I… I can't."

"The worst he can do is reject you. And seriously, it's _not_ the worst thing you've been through."

"But it will still hurt."

"Worse than a volcanic eruption?"

Iceland said nothing to that. He knew that Luxembourg was right. The worst that could happen was that Canada would reject him. And knowing Canada, he would try to do it in the gentlest way possible. That was a plus, at least.

Luxembourg watched as Iceland seemed to mull over his words. He considered the possibility of Canada and Iceland in a relationship. They could be good for each other. Iceland didn't appear so, but he was quite shy, and he was also very self-conscious of the age gap between him and the other Nordics. It didn't help that they tended to patronise him, though it was unclear how much of it was intentional.

Luxembourg also knew that Iceland would treat Canada well. He didn't reveal his gentle side too often, but Luxembourg knew that he would towards Canada.

"There's also… something else," Iceland said. "Something that makes me think that Canada wouldn't want to have anything like that with me."

"Oh?" Luxembourg asked, puzzled. "Well, what is it?"

"Um, I guess you could say that Canada is my brother."

Luxembourg stared at Iceland for a long moment, not quite sure what to say.

"How did _that_ happen?" Luxembourg asked.

"Well, when we were exploring… Norway and I found a new continent," Canada said. "And with it, a new nation. Canada. Though, we called him Vinland. We raised him for a while as our brother, but then we were forced to leave, and… He was left behind."

"I see." Luxembourg pursed his lips. "That being said, I don't think you're biologically related. Was this before or after his colonial era?"

"Before."

"Then your influence was too poor for it to have a physical effect. You were his brother at one point, but not anymore. So, if incest is what you're worried about, I highly doubt that it would be an issue. But, if you're _really_ worried about it, you can also have another test done."

Iceland grumbled.

"Once was bad enough, thanks," he said. "But still, what if Canada is worried about it?"

"Does he _consider_ you a brother?" Luxembourg asked.

"…I don't know."

"And what about Hong Kong?"

"What about him?"

"Isn't he sort of a brother to Canada too? And isn't he _also_ interested in him?"

Iceland paused. Yes, Hong Kong _was_ a part of this, and he _did_ consider Canada as a brother.

"And I'm sure there are other nations in the same position," Luxembourg said. "Point is, if _they're_ not worried, then why should you be?"

Iceland gave a small smile, before taking a long gulp of his hot chocolate.

"You're right," he said. "Thanks. And… Please, don't tell anyone that I wanted advice from you."

"It's just Molossia that I'm planning on telling," Luxembourg said. "I also need to tell him that we met each other in a coffee shop. I'm worried that he might feel insecure."

"How are you two doing, by the way? And how did _that_ happen?"

Luxembourg smiled.

"He admitted that he had a crush on me, and I suggested that we get to know each other a little better before I gave him a definite answer," he said. "And I must admit, I enjoy his company, and he's rather adorable."

"And… are you in love with him?" Iceland asked.

Luxembourg was silent for a moment, before he smiled.

"I'm falling," he said. "And seeing as it's Canada's advice that made him take the initiative… There's hope for you."

Iceland smiled when he heard that.

…

Australia smiled when he entered the meeting room and saw that Canada was already sitting in his seat. He calmly went up to Canada, who looked up and smiled upon sensing him.

"Hi Jett," Canada greeted.

"Hey Matt," Australia said, sitting down in the currently-vacant seat next to Canada. "Didn't get a chance to say 'hi' this morning. Everything still alright with you?"

"I can't complain."

"That's good. Hey, I was thinking, since tomorrow is that Middle Eastern meeting, we can spend the day together."

Canada cocked his head to the side, pondering the possibility, before he smiled.

"That sounds like fun," Canada said.

Australia smiled in triumph. Now, he just needed to make sure that no one else tagged along.


	102. Chapter 101: Asian Dinner

**Thanks to anonymousthe1st, Sue and RobinReneaRose for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 101: Asian Dinner**

After the meeting Canada had gone for his lesson with Austria, as was becoming usual, and he then had hockey practice. He smiled as he saw how everyone managed to work well together. He wondered how the other team was faring. Oh well. In just a few more days, they would find out.

He couldn't wait.

"We're doing really great," Denmark said, echoing Canada's thoughts. "Sweden and the others don't stand a chance."

"For once, I agree," Belarus said, a smile on her face. "Should we perhaps take tomorrow off?"

"We shouldn't get too confident," Slovakia said.

"It's not confidence. It's just that we don't want to exhaust ourselves before the game."

"She has a point," Canada said. "What about this: none of us have meetings on Friday, right? So, why don't we practice in the morning – and we can do two hours – and then we spend the rest of the day resting for Saturday."

"And perhaps we can take Thursday off," Switzerland said, a small smile on his face. "That sounds like a plan."

"Alright," Finland said. "Then we'll take Thursday off, practice for two hours on Friday, and rest for the rest of the day for the game on Saturday. Anyone have a problem with this?"

No one did, and so they decided to finish the practice for the day.

As they were heading towards the changing rooms, Canada yelped as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. He turned to see Denmark grinning at him.

He was also unaware of the other nations stopping to see what was happening, and that they were all glaring at Denmark.

"You've really grown more confident," Denmark said. "The way you took charge like that. And I could swear your voice has grown louder. I'm proud of you."

Canada was stunned as Denmark ruffled his hair before walking away. The other nations, seeing that it was rather innocent, went on their way as well. Though, they couldn't deny that Denmark had a point.

…

Japan glared at India as the two of them waited for Canada at the front entrance of the building. India was nonchalantly leaning against the wall and ignoring Japan.

And what made the Japanese even _more_ annoyed was the fact that Korea had invited himself along as well. Thankfully, he wasn't actively being annoying.

They all perked up when they heard rushing footsteps, and they turned to see Canada approaching, his cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Were you waiting long?"

"Not at all," Japan said. "So, shall we go?"

Canada nodded, but then he was suddenly tackled by Korea. Thankfully, it was a regular hug, and not one of Korea's usual hugs.

"Your hair's wet," Korea said. "Did you take a shower?"

"Had to," Canada said. "Hockey. And my hair needed a wash. I'm sorry about it."

"It couldn't be helped, I guess," India said.

"I'm sorry…"

"You're not late, so it doesn't matter. And Korea, you can let go now."

Korea didn't want to. Canada's hair smelled of shampoo. He wondered what kind Canada used, because it smelled nice. And he enjoyed having his face buried in Canada's hair.

"Time to go," Japan said, pulling Korea off of Canada.

Korea whined, reaching out to Canada, and despite himself, India chuckled. Canada also wore a small smile at the Korean's silliness.

…

"We really need to go to an authentic place," India said, looking around the restaurant in mild disgust. "Or, better yet, do some home cooking."

They had gone to an Asian restaurant, though it was clear that the three Asians weren't _too_ enthusiastic about this place. But, it _was_ their idea.

Canada just chuckled. He knew that this was what _he_ was like with the subject of maple syrup. So, he couldn't fault the other nations for their disappointment.

"Maybe next time we can have an entire home-cooking thing," Canada suggested. "And… that kind of reminds me, I promised Thailand I'll try his cooking sometime. I don't know if I'll be able to handle the spicy, but he also said that he has sweet food."

"Yeah," Korea said. "Some of his food is _really_ sweet."

"You'll like it," India added.

"But I agree with that idea," Japan said. "We should try each other's homecooked meals."

"And we should invite Thailand," Canada said. "Who else? Maybe more variety. No offence, but…"

"It wouldn't be a good idea to have the majority being only one part of the world," India said. "Maybe some Europeans. And… What about Mexico?"

"That's a good idea."

Although they were disappointed that they wouldn't be having a dinner _alone_ with Canada, there was also the promise of having too many nations around meaning that no one would have the advantage.

" _Not_ the Nordics," Korea said. "I've had some of their food, and… It's either bland, or… super gross."

Canada winced. No offence to them, but some of their food did _not_ look appealing.

"Same goes for the British brothers," India said. "I do _not_ want food poisoning."

"Italy and Spain?" Canada suggested. "They have some nice food."

"Sounds like a plan," Japan said. "And I think China would want to take part too, along with Greece and Turkey."

"As long as we can keep those two distracted," India said. "I don't want to have to play babysitter."

"And… I think France," Canada said.

The other three turned to Canada in shock.

"France?" India asked. "Are you sure about that? I heard that… that things were a bit tense."

Canada shrank back. Did everyone know about his strained relationship with France? Then again, he _had_ reacted negatively whenever the issue of France was raised. But, he had put a bit more thought into it. He didn't think he could be alone with France, but with other nations present…

"I… I want to give him a chance," Canada said. "And… we kind of… discussed what the issue was. And I… I want things to get better."

The three Asians were watching Canada. They knew that there was something that Canada wasn't saying. And they could see that France had recently hurt him.

Which meant that they were going to be paying _very_ close attention to France.


	103. Chapter 102: Outing

**Thanks to anonymousthe1st, Belina, RobinReneaRose and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 102: Outing**

Canada stepped out of his hotel room. He would be meeting Australia at the building's entrance. Australia had insisted that he plan everything of their outing.

Canada wondered if Australia was a bit lonely, since it wasn't usually what he would do.

Shaking his head, Canada made his way to the elevator.

"Oh, Canada."

Canada turned his head to see Estonia approaching the elevator as well, and he smiled in greeting.

"Hello, Estonia," Canada said. "Going somewhere?"

"I'm meeting with Finland," Estonia said. "What about you?"

"I'm meeting with Australia."

Estonia's eyebrows shot up.

"I see," he said. "And… what is your relationship with Australia?"

"We're brothers," Canada said. "Both of us were part of the British Empire, and we're pretty close."

Estonia nodded his head. He knew that Australia had more than brotherly affection for Canada, but he didn't dare voice it out loud. But he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Australia.

"Then I hope you enjoy yourself," Estonia said.

At that moment, the elevator arrived, and the two stepped inside. Estonia glanced at Canada out of the corner of his eye. He could see that Canada was doing a lot better than he had at the beginning of the month. Perhaps all the attention from the other nations was good for him.

Now if only one of them would properly confess to Canada.

…

Australia grinned when he saw Canada approaching. And thankfully, he was alone. He himself had managed to slip away without New Zealand or Hutt River finding out what he was doing, and who with.

And it looked as though Canada didn't bring any of the gnats with him either. And he had a plan that would ensure that they wouldn't run into anyone that would intrude on their alone time.

"Hey there," Australia greeted. "So, you ready to go?"

Canada nodded his head.

"So, where are we going?" he asked.

Australia grinned.

"First, we're taking the train to the next town," he said.

Canada blinked in surprise, but before he could say anything, Australia left the building, and Canada had to run to catch up.

"The next town?" Canada asked. "Okay… I just need to be here for hockey practice tonight at six."

"Don't worry about it," Australia said. "I wouldn't let you miss your practice."

Being a lover of sports himself, Australia understood what Canada was saying _very_ well. And he was glad that _that_ was Canada's priority regarding their return. If Canada mentioned meeting with another nation…

Of course, Australia knew that Canada's teammates were also interested in him, but Canada was too focused on hockey. And Australia, at least, had a date with him.

But he couldn't help but wonder who else had managed to get a date with Canada. He knew about Romano - thanks to Hungary, _everyone_ knew about Romano going on a date with Canada, as well as the lack of success – but he wasn't sure about the others. Then again, Canada was so innocent that he wouldn't have realised that they were dates.

Australia felt a pang when he realised that it wasn't just innocence that made Canada unaware. It was a lack of confidence in himself. He didn't believe that anyone would be interested in him.

And Australia didn't have the courage to tell him.

…

"You know, I was pretty surprised," Finland said. "It's been a while since the two of us hung out."

Estonia nodded his head. He and Finland were in the sauna, and Estonia was regretting the lack of glasses. He was the nation with the poorest eyesight, but it wouldn't help to get them covered with steam. Thankfully, Finland was aware of his situation and acted as his eyes. And Estonia trusted him enough to know that he wouldn't lead him astray.

"There is something I wanted to ask you," Estonia admitted.

"Sure," Finland said. "So, what's on your mind?"

"…It's about Canada."

Finland was silent for a moment, wondering what Estonia meant.

"Go on," he prompted.

"I was somehow dragged into this by the micronations," Estonia said. "They want to set Canada up with someone. However, the problem is, they don't know what Canada's type is – and believe me, we've tried – so now we're going around trying to determine who is genuinely in love with him and not…"

"And not simply infatuated," Finland finished, understanding dawning on him. "You don't want him to get hurt."

"Exactly."

Finland chuckled.

"I'm impressed by Sealand and Ladonia's maturity," he said.

Estonia smiled.

"…It's because of Christmas," Finland said.

"Pardon?" Estonia asked, confused. What did Christmas have to do with anything?

"As the nations' Santa, I receive a list of the nations' Christmas wishes. And every year, Canada's only wish is for someone to remember him and spend Christmas with him. I try to fulfil his wish every year. You have no idea of the joy he has on his face when I come. He's the only one I know who's happy to see Santa for the right reasons."

"And, the part with you falling in love with him?"

Finland leaned back, thinking.

"It took a few years for that to happen," he admitted. "Spending time with Canada, seeing the pure, kind soul hidden underneath the torment of feeling forgotten. I couldn't help it. I love him. I don't know how to describe it."

Estonia smiled. In all honesty, that was enough.

…

"A museum?" Canada questioned.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Australia asked.

"You don't exactly strike me as the type to enjoy museums."

Australia pouted.

"Are you saying I'm…" he started.

"Nothing like that!" Canada said, hands raised placatingly. "It's just… You have a lot of energy, like Alfred, and I know that he doesn't have the patience for museums, so I just thought…"

"Don't compare me with America, Matt," Australia said. "I sometimes like to see what's inside. Look back, you know? Just not every day."

Canada smiled. He knew that there was more to Australia than met the eye, and he was wrong in making assumptions. But to be honest, this was a real treat.


	104. Chapter 103: Tour

**Thanks to AetherRose, Time Turner, anonymousthe1st, Daisy, RobinReneaRose and an anon for reviewing.**

 **As for where this takes place… It's a bit hard to say. I didn't want to have a specific place, but it would be an English-speaking country. That way, without being specific, I can take some creative liberties with the geography when necessary.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 103: Tour**

The museum was a natural history museum, and Canada enjoyed looking at things from before he was born. Considering the immortality of nations, it was an achievement. He couldn't help but wonder what China felt when he went to a museum.

Australia was watching Canada and felt proud of his choice. While he didn't mind a museum every now and again, it was only really for Canada that he would arrange something like this.

They fell in with a tour group, and Australia was thankful for that. If it was just him and Canada looking at the exhibits, he didn't think that he would be able to handle it.

It was clear that Canada enjoyed it, though, which made everything worth it for Australia.

…

"First the museum, now an art gallery?" Canada asked. "You're feeling cultural today."

"Just don't tell Arthur," Australia said.

Canada chuckled.

"If only he knew just how sophisticated you really are," he said.

Australia blushed at the unexpected compliment, but he grinned in joy.

"There's more to everyone than meets the eye," he said. "I mean, you look like a shy, meek person, but you're a beast on the ice."

Now it was Canada's turn to blush, and Australia congratulated himself for the victory.

The two of them toured through the gallery, this time on their own. They appreciated the older works of art, while mocking the 'modern art'. Australia was pretty sure that _he_ could do something like that. And the two of them joked about the Italy brothers' reactions to these 'artworks'.

There was one thing that they could both agree looked stunning.

It was a painting of the aurora borealis. Canada actually went as close as he possibly could to make sure that it was indeed painted. The detail was incredible, and the snowy landscape seemed to reflect the lights above.

"Man, I wish I could see that in person," Australia mused.

"You can," Canada said. "That is, if you're willing to brave my weather. But I promise, it would be worth it."

Australia beamed in happiness. An invitation from Canada to watch the Northern Lights with him? That was an opportunity that Australia would be a fool to refuse. He was sure that he would be able to handle the cold, as long as Canada was with him.

"I'd like that," Australia said. "And in return… You can always come to the Sydney Opera House with me."

Canada chuckled.

"You're feeling _very_ cultural today, aren't you?" he teased. "Sure, I'd like that."

Australia didn't think that his smile could get any wider.

…

The two of them were at a quaint café for lunch. After ordering their drinks, Australia proposed that they played a game.

"A game?" Canada asked. "Sure, what kind of game?"

"Basically, one of us says the name of a nation, and the other says whether or not they'd be interested in dating them."

"Oh, it's like that other game…"

"Kind of. So, do you want to start, or should I?"

"You're the one that suggested it. You can start."

"Alright then: New Zealand?"

Australia intended to use this as an opportunity to see just how much of a threat the other nations were.

Canada turned thoughtful.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "He's nice and friendly. I guess so. Alright then, America?"

Australia blanched.

"Hell no," he said. "Romano?"

"Sure. North Italy?"

"Maybe. Russia?"

Canada shook his head.

"We're good friends, but I don't think that we can be more than that," he said. "Um, China?"

"Not likely. Korea?"

"…South, right?"

"Yep."

"I guess so. Denmark?"

"Nope. Norway?"

"Yeah, I think so. Um, Prussia?"

"I don't think so. Austria?"

"I guess so. Hungary?"

Australia pursed his lips in thought.

"I think so," he said. "Okay, what about Japan?"

"Maybe," Canada said. "Spain?"

"Not happening. Greece?"

"Yeah, why not?"

The two took a brief break when their drinks arrived, and they also ordered their food. Afterwards, Canada turned to Australia with a frown.

"Whose turn is it?" he asked.

"I'll go," Australia said. "India?"

"Sure. How about… England?"

Australia sputtered, having chosen the wrong time to take a sip from his milkshake.

"Not funny," he said. "Belarus?"

Canada cocked his head to the side. In truth, a few days ago he would have immediately denied it, but after being on the same team as he for a while, his opinion had changed somewhat.

"Well, if you take Russia out of the equation, she's not that bad," Canada said. "She's sarcastic and funny in her own way. And she's pretty. So… I think I'd at least give her a chance. Okay, um…" He was trying to think of nations that he had interacted with recently. "Czech Republic?"

"She's not bad," Australia said.

Australia was starting to hate this game. He realised that his rivals actually had a good chance with Canada. And he _wanted_ to ask if Canada would be willing to date _him_ , but he was afraid of hearing a denial. At least he knew that Canada wasn't _too_ bothered about the brother thing, otherwise he would have denied the possibility of New Zealand.

"Romania?" Australia questioned.

This went on until their lunch arrived. Australia didn't have the heart to continue with the game. He now knew about his rivals, but was no closer to finding out if Canada would date _him_. If _he_ was good enough for Canada.

"Is everything okay?" Canada asked. "You seem so… wilted?"

"It's bad enough that you compared me to America," Australia said. "Now you're comparing me to a _flower_?"

The corner of his mouth lifted, showing Canada that he was only joking. Canada smiled in relief to see that at least some of his old cheer had returned.

"Sorry about that," Canada said. "What I meant was: you seem suddenly down."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a bit tired," Australia said.

"Do you want to head back after lunch?"

"No, not yet. There's still this park I want to visit."

"Okay then. But if you're not feeling up to it, don't force yourself."

Australia chuckled. For someone so observant, Canada was quite clueless.


	105. Chapter 104: Fire and Ice

**Thanks to anonymousthe1st and RobinReneaRose for reviewing.**

 **Wow, can't believe it's been about a year since I started this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 104: Fire and Ice**

Asides from the vegetation, the park also had a large amount of sculptures and other ornaments. Canada came to a stop next to a fountain, seeing the coins at the bottom.

"Hey, do you want to make a wish?" Canada asked.

Australia looked at the fountain, and at first he wanted to say no, but then he looked at Canada's eyes. Sweet, innocent eyes. How he wanted those eyes to stare at him lovingly. How he wanted to see those eyes heavy-lidded as they pulled away from a kiss.

Feeling his cheeks darken, Australia fished in his wallet for loose change. Seeing that he was going to go through with it, Canada started to look for his own change.

The two of them flicked their coins in the fountain, before going on their way.

"So, what did you wish for?" Canada asked.

"Sorry, that's not how it works," Australia said. "If I told you, then it won't come true."

Canada chuckled.

"Alright, if that's the way you want to play it," he said.

Australia grinned. While he was curious about Canada's wish, he knew that he shouldn't ask after he denied Canada's request. And he wasn't particularly superstitious, but he wouldn't mind if his wish came true.

For Canada to fall in love with him.

Australia was no coward – and he knew how to deal with those that said he _was_ – but he just didn't have the courage to confess his feelings for Canada. Then again, how long had he gone without admitting to himself that he loved Canada?

It would seem that he had inherited more from England than he'd thought.

"I think we should probably start heading back," Canada said, looking at his watch. "I still have practice later."

"Alright," Australia said. "Um, so… which way to the station?"

After staring for a moment, Canada grabbed his cell phone. Australia sighed. He had been hoping to wander around with Canada while _trying_ to find their way back. Being lost with Canada didn't seem too bad.

"Okay," Canada said. "We go… this way."

Australia nodded as he followed after Canada.

…

Iceland had been looking around for Canada. He wasn't in his room – and he was just grateful that Luxembourg had Canada's room number. He wasn't in the cafeteria, or the sauna, or the pool, or any of the other facilities of the building. The only place Iceland hadn't checked was the conference area, but since it was a meeting of the Middle Eastern nations, Iceland knew that Canada wouldn't be there.

He had to conclude that Canada wasn't in the building, and that brought a new question: who was he with?

Iceland knew that he could simply call Canada, but without a good enough reason, he would merely appear foolish. And he didn't want Canada to push him away. He also didn't want Canada to think of him as a kid, though he usually didn't treat him like that.

That part stung Iceland a little. He was older than Canada, but he appeared younger. It was really unfair. He wasn't entirely sure how the aging process of nations worked, but they didn't all age at the same rate. Did it mean that Iceland was less mature than Canada? Or, that he lacked experience?

Iceland was wandering the hallways, pondering this when he bumped into someone, sending both of them to the ground. Iceland rubbed his head, and was about to snap something at the other person when his words died in his throat.

It wasn't Canada. It was _Mexico_. Someone that he needed to play nice with. He knew that she was an ally of the British siblings, and since they were intent on protecting Canada…

"Ouch," Mexico muttered. "You should watch where you're going."

"Sorry," Iceland said. "Here."

He pushed himself to his feet, before helping Mexico up as well. She raised an eyebrow at this, but thankfully didn't comment.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"Huh?" Iceland questioned.

"You were lost in thought, and you seem to shrink in on yourself."

Iceland flinched, and he bit his lip in thought.

"Actually… Have you seen Canada?" Iceland asked.

Mexico raised her eyebrow.

"He's with Australia," Mexico said.

Iceland felt his heart drop. So, Canada _was_ with someone else.

Mexico crossed her arms, pursing her lips.

"What exactly got you interested in Canada?" she asked.

Iceland licked his lips.

"He doesn't treat me as a kid," he admitted. "But I'm still worried that he sees me as one. He's nice to everyone, even if they forgot about him. And he's one of the nations that you know would never have an ulterior motive."

Mexico smiled.

"Seems fair," she said. "But… Aren't you a little young to…"

He felt annoyed by the suggestion.

"I'm older than you," he snapped.

Mexico looked surprised, and to Iceland's surprise, she didn't seem upset. She seemed impressed.

"If that's the case," she said, "then you don't need to worry about anyone treating you as a kid. Matteo knows that you're older than him, right?"

"Yes," Iceland muttered, remembering when he and Canada first met.

"If Matteo knows that, then he won't see you as a kid."

Iceland smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

She nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"That being said," she said, "hurt Matteo, and I won't take it easy on you. I _was_ willing to show mercy because you're younger, but since you don't like to be treated like a kid…"

Iceland widened his eyes. He was having mixed feelings about this.

…

When Canada and Australia returned to the conference building, Canada decided that he had enough time for his music lesson. Australia decided to see what this was about.

As they were on their way, they ran into Iceland, who looked surprised to see them.

"Hey Emil," Canada greeted. "What are you up to?"

"Not much," Iceland said, glancing towards Australia.

Australia couldn't help but smirk. In the current situation he was victorious, but Iceland was still a threat. Canada said that Iceland was one of the nations that he wouldn't mind dating.

 **The reason for the name is because two warm nations (Australia and Mexico) are interacting with two cold nations (Canada and Iceland), and because both Australia and Iceland are the suitors featured in this chapter.**


	106. Chapter 105: Ice Cold

**Thanks to anonymousthe1st, Related to Moon, RobinReneaRose and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 105: Ice Cold**

"Emil, focus," Norway scolded.

Iceland shook his head. They were practicing hockey, but Iceland was distracted. He couldn't help but think about Canada being with Australia.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Should we take a break?" Czech asked.

"Short one," Russia said.

Everyone nodded, and Iceland went to the side. Sweden and Norway joined him.

"Alright, what's going on?" Norway asked.

Iceland shook his head.

"Nothing," he said.

"Emil…" Norway began.

"Look, I'm _fine_!" he snapped. "Just leave me alone. Stop treating me like a kid!"

The others all looked towards them, and Iceland blushed at the unwanted attention.

"What happened?" Sweden asked.

Iceland shook his head again.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said.

The others were silent for a while.

"Alright then," Norway said. "For now, just focus on practice."

Iceland sighed in relief. At least they were dropping the issue. He didn't want to admit that he was feeling insecure about seeing Canada with Australia.

Though, he didn't know if it was _more_. For all he knew, Canada was just out with Australia as friends. Just because Australia was interested in Canada didn't mean that it was mutual.

"I think we've rested long enough," Russia said. "Time to get back to practice."

Iceland nodded, and they started their practice again. It went better than before, but Iceland was still a bit distracted.

"Look out!" Lithuania exclaimed.

That was all the warning Iceland received before Lithuania crashed into him. Iceland hissed in pain, cradling his wrist.

"I'm sorry!" Lithuania exclaimed, scrambling to his knees. "Are you okay?"

Iceland shook his head.

"Oh no," Lithuania muttered. "We need help!"

Iceland wanted to deny it, but there was too much pain. Everyone came up to him, and he wasn't sure who it was, but someone knelt down beside him. He flinched when that person gently took hold of his wrist.

"It's a broken wrist," Norway said. "We need to get this tended to."

Two of them helped Iceland to his feet, and judging by the size of the two, he deduced that it was Sweden and Russia. They helped him to the benches.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Lithuania said.

Iceland shook his head.

"Not your fault," he muttered.

Norway fussed over his wrist, and Russia sighed.

"Do you think he'll be able to play on Saturday?" Russia asked.

"If he was human, I would doubt it," Norway said. "Thankfully, he's not, so he _should_ be better by tomorrow. But, just in case, if he's not better by tomorrow…"

"No," Iceland said. "I want to play. Please. If I don't play, then the only other person that could play is America."

They all grew silent at that. Norway sighed.

"Alright then," he said. "If it's not better by tomorrow, you need to let me heal you with magic. Alright?"

Iceland was reluctant to accept Norway's help, especially if it's magic-related. But he also wanted to play that weekend. If he didn't play, then he knew that he would disappoint Canada. So, swallowing his pride, he nodded his head.

After creating a makeshift splint and bandaging the wrist, the others returned to practice, leaving Iceland to watch them. He hated the fact that he got injured, and even more so because he was distracted. He couldn't help but think that he disappointed the others, and that they would continue to treat him as a kid because of this.

He really hated this.

…

When Canada and his team arrived at the rink to take the place of the other team, Canada couldn't help but notice that Iceland was to the side, his arm bandaged. Feeling worried, he made his way to the other nation.

"Iceland," Canada said once he reached him. "What happened?"

Iceland was startled to see Canada, and he blushed when he saw the worry on his face. Worry directed at _him_.

"I… My wrist was broken during practice," he said. "You know how it is. It _should_ be better by tomorrow."

Canada frowned, and gently took Iceland's wrist. The European's blush darkened.

"Does it hurt?" Canada asked worriedly.

"Not much," Iceland said. "Don't worry, I'll still be able to play."

Canada smiled.

"If you say so," he said. "Just don't push yourself, alright?"

Iceland didn't like it if other people fussed over him, but having Canada worried about him made him feel warm and tingly inside.

"I'll be careful," Iceland said.

Finland and Denmark moved in beside Canada, and the moment was shattered. Iceland braced himself.

"Norge and Swe told us what happened," Denmark said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Iceland said.

"Will you be able to play?" Finland asked.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't miss the game for anything."

Canada was still holding Iceland's hand, and gently let go. Iceland felt a little disappointed at the loss of warmth, and was it just his imagination, or did it hurt more now that Canada released it?

"I'll leave you to your practice," Iceland said, a bit nervously.

"And be careful with that arm," Canada said as he left.

Iceland noticed that the other nations were watching him with annoyance etched on their faces, and realised that they were jealous of the attention Canada had shown him. And considering the fact that he was injured, none of them were willing to bring it up.

Iceland found that he didn't mind if Canada was worried about him. Because in that moment, Canada was only focused on _him_.

…

Poland was looking through his closet, trying to find the perfect outfit. The next day was a NATO meeting, and he knew that Canada would be there as well. Poland had every intention to dress to impress.

He first reached for a dark pink dress shirt when he saw a red one. He recalled that Canada seemed to wear a lot of red, and some of the clothes he had bought the other day were also red. Figuring that it might be Canada's favourite colour, Poland took that shirt.

He had every intention of getting Canada's full attention.


	107. Chapter 106: Cashing In

**Thanks to anonymousthe1st, RobinReneaRose and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 106: Cashing In**

Canada sighed as he made his way to his room after practice. He was hungry, but the thought of cooking for himself didn't sound appealing. But at the same time, he didn't want to go out to eat.

What to do?

As he rounded a corner, he collided with someone, almost sending both of them to the ground.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologised.

"It's alright," a familiar voice said.

Canada looked up to see Thailand smiling at him. He smiled in relief.

"Hey Thailand," Canada greeted. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm just heading back to my room," Thailand said. "Actually, I was looking for _you_."

"Me? Why?"

"Well, remember when I said I'd let you try some of my food, seeing as most nations complain that my food is either too sweet or too spicy? And I know you have a sweet tooth… Anyway, I made some phat si-io, but I made a bit too much for just me. So, I was thinking of asking you to dine with me. You could also bring your bear, and he and Toto can play again."

Thailand wanted to kick himself. He felt so nervous, and he knew that his words didn't come out as smooth as he'd hoped. He just hoped that he didn't scare Canada off with his awkwardness.

Canada blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what Thailand was saying. When it finally clicked, he gave a smile.

But before he could give a reply, his stomach did it for him. His face turned red, and Thailand looked taken aback.

"Sorry," Canada said. "I think I'll accept your invitation. Could you just give me a chance to shower?"

"Sure," Thailand said, smiling in relief.

After telling Canada his room number, the two went their separate ways, with Thailand feeling immensely relieved that he hadn't ruined his chances with Canada. As long as he didn't make a mess of the dinner, everything should be fine.

…

"The food was great," Canada said.

"I'm glad you like it," Thailand said, before looking over towards Toto and Kumajiro, who were playing after finishing their own meals. "And I'm glad you brought Kumajiro. Toto can be really lonely sometimes."

"No problem. Kumajiro was happy when I told him I was coming to eat with you. Oh, and I spoke to Cameroon the other day. He said that his lion also wants to make friends, but because of being a lion…"

Thailand winced.

"I see," he said. "Well… I think I may consider it. We'll see how Toto gets along with the lion. Desert?"

Canada nodded, and Thailand stood to fetch the desert, his mind drifting. He couldn't remember seeing Cameroon among the nations that were interested in Canada, but then again, there were so many of them that he had the feeling that he forgot about half of them.

He wondered what Canada thought about Cameroon.

As Thailand returned, Canada eyed the thong yot with curiosity. After indicating that he should try one, Canada took a tentative bite.

"This is good," he said.

"You don't have to sound so surprised," Thailand said wryly.

"Sorry. By the way, have you spoken to Korea, Japan or India?"

"No. Why?"

"We had dinner together last night, and we started talking about getting a gathering of nations to have some of each's home-cooked cuisine."

"Instead of restaurant food," Thailand finished, nodding his head. "Sounds like fun."

"I also suggested inviting you to that gathering."

Thailand's eyes widened, and he blushed slightly. Hearing that Canada was the one to recommend him, even before actually tasting his home-cooked food…

"Thank you," Thailand said. "So, when is it going to be?"

"Don't know yet," Canada said. "Probably somewhere next week."

Thailand chuckled.

"I have to admit, I'm quite impressed with you," he said. "How many activities have you helped organise among the nations? And now you're planning another one."

Canada blushed as the realisation hit him. He realised that he _had_ helped in planning quite a few activities. While he had taken an active role in the organisation of the hockey game, the paintball war was mostly discussed by Finland and Switzerland in the meeting, but the three of them did discuss it amongst each other.

"Why are you impressed?" Canada asked.

"Thinking about how you were before…" Thailand said. "You've become more confident. You've taken charge of other nations. It's impressive. And, if you don't mind me saying so, it makes you look very attractive."

Canada blushed at the compliment, but he shook his head.

"You're exaggerating," he said. "I'm not attractive."

Thailand stared at Canada. At the hair that seemed to darken the further it went from the roots. At the wayward curl. At the cute little glasses that hid stunning violet eyes. Eyes that almost looked magical. At the skin that brought to mind freshly fallen snow. At the broad shoulders that served as a reminder that Canada wasn't as delicate as he appeared. And at the mouth, parted just slightly.

Thailand swallowed thickly. He was finding it _very_ difficult not to reach out and kiss Canada on those lips.

"Well, you're not _un_ attractive," Thailand managed. "You should give yourself more credit."

"But, what about me is attractive?" Canada asked.

It wasn't asked flirtatiously or teasingly. Canada sounded depressed when he asked that. Instead of the question flustering Thailand, it only sobered him.

He was starting to understand what the others meant when they said that Canada had a low self-esteem.

"Your eyes," Thailand blurted. "Your eyes are very beautiful."

Canada shook his head.

"America's eyes are better," Canada said. "A bright blue. Mine are too dark and…"

"Bullshit," Thailand said firmly. "Your eyes aren't a generic brown, or a mundane blue, and let's face it, even green eyes become boring among the nations. Your eyes are a colour that's rare among nations, and impossible among humans. And the shade is unique. In short, they're beautiful."

Canada just blinked, before returning to his desert. Thailand noticed a faint dusting of pink, and hoped that Canada took his words to heart.

 **I once read a HetaFact that pointed out that green eyes are more common among the nations than they are among humans. And yeah, try counting all the canon characters with green eyes. There are a** _ **lot**_ **.**


	108. Chapter 107: Socially Awkward

**Thanks to Time Turner, anonthe1st, RobinReneaRose and an anon for reviewing. 500 reviews. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 107: Socially Awkward**

Iceland rotated his wrist, feeling relieved that it didn't hurt as much as it had before. It was no longer broken, but appeared to be sprained.

Sometimes it helped to be a nation.

It was the NATO meeting, and Iceland would make sure that, at the very least, he got a seat next to Canada. More than ever before, it was important for him to avoid Denmark and Norway.

He didn't want them to ruin his chances. And he also didn't want them to be around when he tried to ask Canada out on a date.

"Hey, Tough Guy," Mr Puffin said. "I hope you're not planning to leave me here again."

Iceland flinched. He had been leaving Mr Puffin behind because he didn't want Canada to get the wrong idea about him. He didn't want to risk the chance of Canada seeing him speaking to Mr Puffin and thinking that he was a baby for speaking to a bird the same way he would speak to a human.

"I can't take you," Iceland said.

"And why not?" Mr Puffin demanded. "Give me a good reason."

"I… I don't want Canada to get the wrong idea."

"Canada?"

"I really like him. And I don't want him to think that I'm a child. So I can't bring you along."

"How would _I_ make you look like a child?!"

"I can't let him see us talking."

Mr Puffin clucked his tongue, and Iceland was surprised that he could do something like that.

"Are you talking about the same guy that carries that bear around?" Mr Puffin asked. "The guy that _talks_ to his bear and doesn't care that there are other people around?"

Iceland paused. He recalled seeing Canada with his bear.

"If you want, I can give you an excuse to talk to him," Mr Puffin said.

"And how do you plan to do _that_?" Iceland asked.

"Trust me on this one."

…

Canada was carrying Kumajiro in his arms, on his way to the meeting room. When he turned the corner, he saw someone ahead of him.

"Oh, Iceland!" Canada called out.

Iceland jumped in surprise, before spinning around to see Canada. He grew tense, feeling Mr Puffin's feathers pressing against his cheek. The bird was perched on his shoulder, and he only hoped that he would behave.

Canada walked up to him, a look of concern on his face.

"How's your wrist feeling?" Canada asked.

Iceland subconsciously rotated it, before nodding.

"It's feeling better," he said.

"That's good," Canada said, smiling in relief.

Iceland jumped slightly when Mr Puffin decided to fly the short distance off Iceland's shoulder and towards Canada's arm, where Kumajiro was looking curiously at him.

"I'm sorry," Iceland said automatically.

"It's okay," Canada said, as Kumajiro leaned over to sniff Mr Puffin.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

"Mr Puffin," the bird said. "And who are you?"

"Kumajiro."

Canada was surprised at first, before smiling and looking up at Iceland, who was gaping in shock.

"I didn't know your puffin can also talk," Canada said.

Iceland shook his head.

"'A-also'?" he repeated.

He couldn't deny it. He had heard Canada's bear speak as well. And Canada didn't think it too odd that Mr Puffin could speak.

Mr Puffin looked at him pointedly, and Iceland gave a shaky smile. He realised that the bird was trying to show him not to worry about Canada seeing him speaking to him. That Canada wouldn't think of him as a baby because of it.

Mr Puffin fluttered back to Iceland's shoulder, and the two of them continued on towards the meeting room.

There weren't that many nations there yet, and Iceland looked around the room. Thankfully, Denmark and Norway weren't there yet. Now, he just needed to…

"Would you like to sit together?" Canada asked.

Iceland's eyes widened, and he nodded his head. Canada led the way to an empty area of the conference table and took a seat, Iceland sitting next to him.

"So, do you think you're ready for Saturday?" Canada asked.

"Yeah," Iceland said. "I can't wait."

Canada nodded his head, before jumping as someone took a seat next to him. He turned around to see Poland, who was beaming brightly.

"Like, I hope you don't mind," Poland said.

"Not at all," Canada said. "But… wouldn't you rather sit with Lithuania?"

"Like, we're not joined at the hip or anything," Poland said. "I can make other friends if I wanted to."

Canada felt happy when Poland suggested that they might be friends, and he smiled. Iceland frowned, narrowing his eyes at Poland. The Eastern European noticed this change, and his eyes hardened as well.

"Are you two acquainted?" Canada asked, oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"Like, we know each other," Poland said.

They lapsed into an awkward silence. All three of them were a bit socially awkward, even though Poland didn't always seem that way. None of them quite knew what to say.

"Hallo Matthijs."

The three jumped, turning to see Netherlands approaching.

"Hi Lars," Canada greeted.

Netherlands then turned to Iceland.

"I was actually looking for you," Netherlands said. "Denmark said you got hurt yesterday."

"It's nothing," Iceland said hastily.

"He also asked me to give you something to comfort you."

Netherlands held out a packet, and once Iceland recognised what it was, he grabbed it.

"Zoute drop," Netherlands said, a smirk on his face.

"Thank you," Iceland said.

Netherlands shook his head, before turning back to Canada.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" he asked.

"Sounds like fun," Canada said.

Iceland and Poland scowled. Netherlands had made it seem so effortless.

Netherlands shot Poland and Iceland a triumphant look before he turned and went to join his siblings. It was purely coincidental that Canada was sitting next to Iceland. He managed to avoid another argument with Belgium by convincing her that he needed to give Iceland something.

Iceland ate one of the salty liquorice, glaring at the Dutchman. He couldn't forget that they were rivals.

 **So, the other day I was at a festival, and they were selling zoute drop. It made me want to write a scene where Netherlands gave Iceland some, and then I was in the mood for some as well. My aunt really loves them, so usually when we see them we buy them for her, but I like them as well (and had to sacrifice a packet I got from Dutch exchange students when I was the only one in our class that liked them (they had an entire box, and they brought a packet because it was Netherlands's national day)). We were predicting that she'd be upset that we didn't buy some for her (we went to visit her later in the week), but she was too surprised that I liked them too, and even said that if** _ **she**_ **finds some again she'll get me a packet as well. I have a rule: I have a sweet tooth when it comes to drinks, but when it comes to snacks I prefer them salty.**


	109. Chapter 108: Trading Blows

**Thanks to Time Turner, anonthe1st and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 108: Trading Blows**

Iceland offered a piece of the salty liquorice to Canada, who was too polite to turn it down. His face twisted a bit when he took a bite, and Poland huffed.

"Like, you shouldn't take it if you know you're totally going to hate it," Poland said.

"It would be rude if I didn't accept," Canada said. "Besides, it helps to try new things. And trying to acquire this taste."

Iceland was watching Canada, and after swallowing the piece in his mouth, he turned to him.

"There's also a sweet variety," Iceland said. "You can ask Netherlands for that, it you want."

"Thanks," Canada said. "I think I'll do that."

Although Iceland hated the idea that he might have given a rival another opportunity with Canada, he wanted to make Canada happy. Knowing that the other had a sweet tooth, he told him about the sweet liquorice. Besides, he liked all forms of liquorice. He was sure that he could get an opportunity to get Canada to eat them with him.

Poland was surprised that Iceland had said that Canada should ask Netherlands for something. He knew that both of them were his rivals when it came to Canada, and if he could help it, he wouldn't point Canada in the direction of one of the others.

Speaking of which, Poland looked at his other side when Lithuania sat down next to him, and normally he would grin and hug the other, but his proximity with Canada at this moment was _not_ welcome.

"You're bold today," Lithuania remarked.

"Like, what do you mean?" Poland asked innocently.

Lithuania lowered his voice.

"Sitting next to Matthew," he said.

Poland frowned. He and Lithuania had been friends for a long time, so he knew all about Lithuania's cunning side. Hell, Poland himself had weaponised it in the past. And he knew that Lithuania was rubbing it in his face that he could call Canada by his human name.

"Like, no one else was here yet," he said.

Lithuania knew that Poland was referring to Hungary and Romania – two of the few people he considered a friend. But he wasn't sure if he believed that reasoning.

Lithuania leaned so that he could see past Poland and smiled.

"Hi Matthew," Lithuania greeted.

Canada turned to Lithuania and smiled back.

"Hi Toris," Canada greeted back. "How are you?"

"Can't complain," Lithuania said. He then looked at Iceland. "Are you feeling better, Iceland?"

Iceland stared at him blankly for a few seconds, chewing something. After a while, the younger nation nodded his head.

"Once again, I'm _so_ sorry about what happened," Lithuania said.

Iceland swallowed the liquorice.

"It's fine," he said. "It's hockey. Something like that is inevitable."

"Still, I feel _really_ bad."

Poland was growing curious. He was glad that their attentions had been drawn away from Canada, but he wanted to know what was going on.

"Like, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Yesterday during practice, we collided," Lithuania explained. "His wrist broke because of me."

Poland winced, before looking over towards Iceland. The younger nation winced.

"There's no reason to make a big deal of it," Iceland said. "I'm fine. I can handle a bit of pain. Besides, the bones have healed, so now it's just sprained."

"That's good," Lithuania sighed in relief.

Iceland winced when Norway sat down next to him, and Denmark on Norway's other side.

"Hey there Ice," Denmark said. "How you feeling? Oh, I see Netherlands gave you that salmiakki."

"I'm fine," Iceland huffed.

Norway reached out for Iceland's arm, but Iceland yelped and pulled away.

"I just want to check on it," Norway said.

"It's fine," Iceland said. "Stop treating me like a kid."

"I don't think that's it," Canada said. "Lukas is just worried about you."

Iceland stared at Canada, before he sighed, allowing Norway to examine his wrist.

"It's just sprained now," Norway said. "That's good. You heal fast, little brother."

"Don't call me that," Iceland snapped.

"I wish someone would dote on me like that," Canada said wistfully.

Everyone turned to Canada. It was clear that he had been talking to himself, but there was no ignoring the sad expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Norway asked.

Canada seemed to realise that he had voiced his thoughts aloud, and he shook his head, a blush growing on his face.

"Nothing," he said. "Please, forget I said anything."

"Like, not happening," Poland said. "What did you mean?"

Canada hesitated, before he sighed.

"It's been a long time since anyone took care of me when I was sick or injured," Canada explained. "I think no one's taken care of me since I was still living with France. But that was a _long_ time ago."

The others listened to this, and Norway and Iceland both felt their rage growing. Once again, they regretted not taking Canada along with them when he was a child. Perhaps then, he wouldn't have had to suffer from neglect.

Norway also felt his rage grow, and he turned to see England arguing with his brothers. Norway wasn't angry at France, since Canada did say that France took care of him when he needed it, but England…

"Like, that's totally sad," Poland said. "If you want, I can totally be your nurse the next time you get sick."

"Feliks, I don't think that's a good idea," Lithuania sighed. "You're not the best caretaker."

Poland stuck out his tongue, and Canada couldn't help but laugh.

…

As soon as France entered the meeting room, his eyes immediately searched for Canada. He found him with little effort, and he couldn't help but smile when he saw Canada laughing along with the nations surrounding him.

He couldn't help but feel guilty when he thought about how he wanted to prevent Canada from getting close to anyone else. Because of him, Canada couldn't smile like that for a long time.

However, he also noticed the looks in the others' eyes. They had something more than friendship in mind. It wasn't his place, he knew. He could only hope that they didn't hurt Canada.

 **I'm aware that drops are also called salmiakki, which is why I had Netherlands calling them drop and Denmark salmiakki, based on their respective names for them. And in the narrative I simply used salty liquorice.**


	110. Chapter 109: Culinary Plans

**Thanks to Time Turner, unknownwolf1996, Alana Fox and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 109: Culinary Plans**

Canada was a bit bored. It was America's turn to present, and it usually went the same way his other presentations went. Did America even realise the seriousness of these meetings?

England, apparently, didn't think so, and soon enough the two of them started to argue, and somehow, other nations got involved as well. Canada leaned forward in his seat, trying to make himself as small as possible. In these cases he preferred to be unnoticed.

"That's enough!" Germany exclaimed. "Obviously we all need a break. Twenty minutes."

There was a collective sigh of relief, and everyone moved towards the exit. Canada waited a while, still nervous about getting trampled.

"Mathieu."

Canada jumped, before turning to face France. The European didn't seem to be as cheerful as he normally was.

"B-bonjour," Canada stuttered.

"There's no need to be worried," France said. "I know that I hurt you, and words cannot describe how sorry I am."

"It's… it's fine."

"I just wanted to know how you're doing," France said. "I have to say, I couldn't help but notice how happy you were while speaking with Norway and the others. If I recall correctly, the hockey game is this Saturday, non?"

Canada nodded his head.

"I wish you and your team luck then," France said. "I know that I'm the last person that you'd want there, so I won't ruin your day for you."

Canada bit his lip.

"Actually…" he started. "Um, some of us were discussing having an evening where we could try out some home-made recipes of our own countries. I… I suggested inviting you."

France was shocked by the revelation, and he smiled warmly.

"I'm happy," he said. "You will tell me more about it, non?"

"Once we've told the others and arranged a date," Canada said.

"You're not inviting England, are you?"

"No."

"Good boy," France said, patting Canada on his head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you French bastard?!"

France sighed, rolling his eyes. Still, he couldn't help the small smile on his face.

"You have quite a few people who care about you," France said. "More than you know."

Romano stormed towards France, Spain and Italy following behind him. France was a bit surprised to note that neither Spain nor Italy looked friendly. Both of them seemed wary, with Spain looking ready to fight.

"Don't worry," France said, chuckling. "I was just leaving."

France waved at Canada before leaving the room. Romano fumed, before turning towards Canada. He could see that this time, Canada didn't seem to be depressed from spending any amount of time with France. Perhaps he could be forgiven.

"Did he say anything to you?" Romano asked.

"He just wished me luck for Saturday's game," Canada said. "And said that he couldn't make it."

Romano stared at Canada for a few seconds before closing his eyes. He could forgive France for speaking to Canada. This time.

"By the way, I'm glad to see you guys," Canada said. "We have another idea for something the nations can enjoy together."

"What is it?" Romano asked, sitting down next to Canada.

"Well, it was when I went to an Asian restaurant with India, Japan and Korea…"

The three Mediterranean nations frowned. They didn't like to hear that Canada had been with any of the others.

"We started talking about the cuisine," Canada continued, oblivious to the others' tension, "and we thought of having an evening where a bunch of nations could have their home-cooked cuisine and have a sort of culinary exchange."

"Sounds interesting," Italy said, smiling.

"We considered inviting you three for Italian and Spanish cuisine."

"That sounds great," Spain said. "Anyone else you're planning on inviting?"

"Mexico, Greece, Turkey, China, and France."

"France?" Spain repeated. "Are you sure that you…?"

"Does everyone know about that?" Canada asked.

"…We know that things have been tense between you," Italy said. "But, it sounds like fun. Japan has some yummy food too."

"What about African cuisine?" Spain asked. "I hear Morocco and Mozambique are good chefs as well."

"Do you think they'd want to join us?" Canada asked.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Spain said. "I can ask them later, if you'd like."

"Thanks," he said.

"And I think Argentina and Brazil would want to join as well."

"Alright."

"So, when do you want to do this?" Romano asked.

"Sometime next week," he said.

"Ve, what about Wednesday?" Italy asked.

"I'm not opposed to that."

"This is going to be fun," Spain said.

The three Europeans were looking forward to the opportunity of seducing Canada with their food. They couldn't wait.

…

France made his way to the bathroom, and when he reached out to the door, someone opened it on the other side. Both France and England jumped when they were forced to confront each other.

"Frog," England said. "What's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" France asked.

"You've been out of it for days now. What's going on?"

France shook his head.

"Are you worried about me?" he asked, just a little bit teasingly, but not as powerful as usual.

"Don't be ridiculous," England bristled. "…Does it have anything to do with Matthew?"

France frowned.

"What made you come to that conclusion?" he asked.

"…I'm right, aren't I?" England asked. "He's been ignoring his family…"

"And he's better for it."

England looked appalled.

"What the bloody hell does _that_ mean?" he asked.

"We ignored him," France said. "Made him feel invisible. Made him feel worthless. He's been spending time away from us, and he's a lot happier than I've ever seen him. He's making new friends as well, and I feel that there's more than friendship in the future."

England bristled.

"They are _not_ a good influence on him!" he snapped. "We can't allow that to continue. And I don't want him to be another you."

"What is that even supposed to mean?" France snapped.

England shook his head, before he stormed off. He returned to the meeting room and saw Canada speaking to Spain and the Italy brothers.

He didn't like it.


	111. Chapter 110: Gathering Clouds

**Thanks to Greta, Laura, The Official Girl Wonder and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 110: Gathering Clouds**

Canada sighed in relief when the lunch break was called. He was still trying to process what happened during the meeting.

America had tried to drag Canada into an argument. And there were subtle jabs towards Canada. And… A vast majority of the other nations in the room came to his defence. In fact, the only ones that didn't come to his defence were England, France, Slovenia, Croatia, Montenegro, Estonia, Latvia and Albania.

It was confusing for him. He wasn't used to being involved in the fights, and the fact that so many nations came to his defence was especially bizarre.

He looked up when Netherlands approached, and remembering that Netherlands invited him to lunch, Canada smiled and stood up.

"Are you ready to go?" Netherlands asked.

"Sure," Canada said. "Is it going to be just us, or are Luxembourg and Belgium coming too?"

Netherlands felt a twitch in his jaw when Canada mentioned Belgium, but he managed to keep his face stoic, as usual.

"Nee," Netherlands said. "It's just me and you."

Canada shrugged, before he waved towards the Baltics, Nordics and Poland before following after Netherlands. The others all stared after Canada, feeling annoyed that Netherlands had managed to secure a date with him.

"Like, it's so unfair," Poland grumbled.

"I know," Lithuania said.

"Don't worry," Denmark said. "We'll all get our chance."

"What are you talking about?" Latvia asked.

"Nothing," Estonia said. "They're just being ridiculous."

Latvia looked unsure, but thankfully dropped it. Norway stood.

"Come on," he said. "We might as well get lunch as well."

Lithuania sighed in relief. He had forgotten about Latvia. If Latvia had learned of his affections for Canada – _all_ of their affections for Canada, to be honest – then it would have gone absolutely horrible.

Latvia couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

…

"This place looks fancy," Canada said. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing much," Netherlands said. "And unless you have a reservation, it's not fancy."

Canada chuckled.

"You sound like France," he said.

Netherlands noticed that this time, Canada's expression didn't fall when he mentioned France. Did Canada forgive him for whatever the problem was between them?

If so, then Canada shouldn't have. Netherlands was the one that found Canada, and it was through a lot of hard work that he managed to figure out that France was responsible. But unless Canada actually told him what happened between them, Netherlands wouldn't interfere.

"How have you been lately?" Netherlands asked.

"I've been well," Canada said, smiling. "We've been working hard on hockey practice. The game is Saturday. You're coming, right?"

Netherlands smiled, pleased to be invited by Canada.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Netherlands said.

Canada smiled.

"Great," he said. "Let's see… I also went to the next town over with Australia. We went to a museum, gallery and park."

Netherlands's smile fell when he heard that Canada had gone on a date with Australia. Of course, Canada wouldn't have realised that it was a date. That was the only positive thing that Netherlands could see.

"And did you have fun?" Netherlands asked.

"Yeah," Canada said.

"Perhaps _we_ should do something fun sometime?" Netherlands suggested. "There's a botanical garden I've been meaning to go to."

"Sounds great. Oh, by the way, Iceland said something about there being a sweet variant of that liquorice."

"Would you like to try it?"

"I… If it's no problem."

"Of course not. I'll be happy to bring you some tomorrow. You don't have a meeting, right?"

"No. Does anyone actually have a meeting?"

"ASEAN."

"Oh, right."

"The only reason I know that is because Indonesia told me."

Canada nodded his head in understanding.

"We'll be practicing in the morning," Canada said. "Maybe I'll see you in the cafeteria during lunch, and then you can give it to me there?"

"Of course," Netherlands said. "If you'd like some other Dutch snacks, I'll be more than happy to oblige."

"Thanks," Canada said. "Actually, I spoke with Japan and the others about having an evening or something where we can exchange our traditional dishes."

"Sounds interesting," Netherlands said. "You don't mind if I come too, do you? I'll be sure to bring something delicious."

"Sure. And you can invite Belgium too. Just… tell her no waffles. In exchange, I won't make pancakes."

"Must be a hard decision for you."

"I… Well, if it's going to be for dinner, then it wouldn't help to bring a breakfast dish."

"You're probably right."

Netherlands was intrigued. It pained him slightly to invite his sister to something that Canada was involved in, but he wouldn't argue with Canada's wishes. He just needed to think of a good dish.

…

England was drumming his fingers, deep in thought. He couldn't get the events of the meeting out of his mind.

He wasn't too surprised by the fact that America had picked a fight with Canada. He'd done it before, but never in front of so many nations. What _did_ surprise him was the number of nations that joined the argument on Canada's behalf.

It wasn't natural. Canada was meant to fade into the background. If anything, the others were supposed to question America's sanity for arguing with someone that wasn't there.

First off, Canada had to have done something to make the other nations notice him, and second, he needed to give the other nations reason to argue on his behalf, especially against America, who had a lot of influence in the world, including _their_ countries.

England didn't completely dismiss the possibility that magic was involved – especially since Romania admitted that he and Norway had awoken Canada's magic – but he couldn't ignore what he had seen a while back. Canada had been _seducing_ Romano. He had been acting _French_. And he recognised the look that Romano had sent Canada.

It was similar to the looks many of the nations had been giving Canada.

The possibility of Canada seducing nations to notice him… It was disgusting. And England felt ashamed. He didn't raise Canada to be like that.

And he knew that it was _his_ responsibility to set this right.


	112. Chapter 111: Spanner in the Works

**Thanks to Time Turner, Girl on Delancey, Anonymous, Alana Fox, RobinReneaRose and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 111: Spanner in the Works**

Latvia was feeling frustrated. And more than anything, he was feeling lonely.

It seemed as though everyone was distracted by something. Sure, there was the hockey game, but he had the feeling that there was _more_ going on.

Sealand was too busy these days, and Estonia and Lithuania seemed to be on their own mission. In fact, when they entered the lunchroom, Estonia had made his way towards Luxembourg. He didn't know they were friends. He'd never even seen them speak to each other before then.

Luxembourg was accompanied by Molossia, and Latvia was sure that he'd heard the two of them were in a relationship or something.

And then there was the fact that he couldn't get what had happened earlier out of his mind. No, not the battle royale during the meeting – seeing that even Germany was involved was bizarre – but the conversation at the start of lunch. It was strange, and he was sure that Estonia knew what was being discussed.

One of the things that disturbed him was the fact that he had to spend his lunch alone. Though, he was a bit happy that Russia had been leaving him alone as well.

Latvia sighed as he stood up, taking his tray with him. He passed Estonia's table on the way to the trash can, and couldn't help but hear their conversation.

"This is getting ridiculous," Estonia said. "We can't play matchmaker."

"Unfortunately, Matt can't see what's right in front of him," Molossia said. "Seriously, all of them came to his defence?"

"All of them who's in NATO," Luxembourg said. "Even I was dragged into it. Stupid big brother and sister."

Now Latvia was curious. Coming to his defence and NATO… they had to be referring to Canada. And what was this about playing matchmaker?

"I can't exactly blame him," Estonia said. "I mean, if forty people were to flirt with me, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between someone flirting and being friendly. Not that anyone ever flirts with me."

"Are you sure they've been flirting with him?" Molossia asked.

"I've been sitting next to them for the whole meeting. Trust me, they've been flirting."

Latvia wanted to know more, but he knew that it was risky staying there. Estonia's back was thankfully facing him, but it was only a matter of time before Luxembourg saw him. And he had the feeling that no one wanted him to know about this.

But it _did_ make some sense. Denmark's comment about 'we'll all get our chance' suddenly had meaning.

But… how many people _were_ interested in Canada? Estonia said something about forty people, but was it a random number? An exaggeration? Or was it the actual number?

If the last one was true, then Latvia couldn't help but wonder how it was even possible. He's heard of more than a love triangle, but… what could this even be called? A love web?

Either way, Latvia intended to find out more about this.

…

"So, did you enjoy your lunch?" Norway asked.

Canada smiled and nodded.

"It was great," he said. "What about you?"

"Can't complain," Norway said. "Except that Denmark was being an idiot, as usual."

"Hey!" Denmark exclaimed. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Then why do you act like one?"

Canada couldn't help but smile as he watched the two Nordics banter. He could tell that there was no anger or animosity between them. And that they were close. There was no way one could banter like that without being close. It would have become physical before long.

Like Greece and Turkey in the corner of the room. Canada had no idea what they were arguing about, but somehow, it seemed more serious than usual.

That reminded him, he needed to speak to them about the culinary evening, unless Japan had already told them.

Iceland rolled his eyes at the other two Nordics, and turned his attention back to Canada.

"Ignore them," Iceland said. "They're both acting like idiots."

"…Would you like to repeat that, little brother?" Norway asked.

Iceland shuddered, and Canada could see that Norway and Denmark had stopped their bantering and were watching Iceland intently.

"What are you talking about?" Iceland asked. "I didn't say anything. You must be hearing things in your old age."

Norway's eyes narrowed, and Canada wondered what he was going to do.

"I _might_ believe you," Norway said, " _if_ you called me 'big brother'."

"No!" Iceland snapped, turning to face Norway with his cheeks pink. "I'm not going to do it!"

"Big brother."

"No!"

"Big brother."

"Not doing it!"

Norway was purposely doing this. It might be a bit underhanded, but if he could make Iceland look foolish in front of Canada…

"I don't see what the big deal is," Canada said, interrupting the two. "I mean… New Zealand still sometimes refers to England as 'big brother', and I called France 'papa' until about a month ago. And it's only because things are a bit tense between us right now. So, I don't see why you won't call him 'big brother'."

"That's right," Norway said, smirking slightly towards Iceland. "Why don't you? And… You really called France 'papa'?"

"Yeah…"

Norway clicked his tongue, shaking his head in disgust. He was once again reminded of the fact that France and England acted as Canada's family when it should have been him.

Iceland seemed to realise where Norway's thoughts were leading, for he dropped the subject as well.

Poland and Lithuania were watching the scene on Canada's other side, and Poland leaned closer towards Canada.

"Like, what _did_ happen between you and France?" Poland asked.

Canada shook his head.

"It's nothing to worry about," Canada said. "We're sorting it out between us."

"That's good," Lithuania said.

"Like, just be sure to keep the upper hand," Poland said. "Don't back down."

"I'll remember that," Canada said, smiling.

A few seats away, Latvia was watching. He wasn't sure if they were indeed flirting with Canada, but he _did_ know that they seemed to focus a lot on Canada.


	113. Chapter 112: Coming Storm

**Thanks to anonthe1st, RobinReneaRose, Coco Da Cat and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 112: Coming Storm**

Canada waited a while when the meeting came to an end. Poland noticed this and stayed behind as well.

"Like, what are you waiting for?" Poland asked.

"I don't want to get trampled," Canada said.

Poland glanced towards the crowd of nations trying to get out of the room. He winced, before he nodded.

"Like, good call," Poland said. "So, what are you doing now?"

Canada shrugged.

"I should probably go practice piano with Austria," he said. "But there isn't hockey practice today, so I don't know what to do afterwards."

"Like, you could come with me," Poland offered. "Like, have you seen the city at night? We could, like, just walk around."

Poland was _very_ thankful for his verbal tic. It perfectly hid his nervousness.

Canada thought about it for a moment. It was strange to get an invitation like that from Poland, especially since he'd thought about a week ago that Poland didn't like him. However…

"Matthew."

Both Canada and Poland jumped at the stern voice. Canada turned around and paled when he saw England.

"I would like to have a word with you," England said, before glancing towards Poland. "Alone."

Poland glared at England. He remembered that one of the rules was that he had to keep England away from Canada. However, with the way England was carrying himself – as someone that refused to accept an argument – Poland found the words wouldn't leave his mouth.

Canada was experiencing the same conflict. He didn't want to be alone with England, but he was also intimidated by the older nation.

"Um… W-what is it?" Canada asked.

"A private matter," England said, looking pointedly at Poland.

Poland bit his lip, and Canada stood. Out of desperation, Poland grabbed Canada's sleeve.

"Like, we're going out tonight, right?" Poland asked.

"Canada's not going anywhere," England said.

"And who are you to decide that?"

England glared at him, and Poland shrank back. Canada also flinched at the exchange, and he felt just a bit indignant.

"Come on," England said, grabbing Canada's wrist and dragging him outside.

Poland panicked. He knew that he couldn't allow England and Canada to be alone, but he also knew that he couldn't face England while he was in this state. He was too intimidating. And Poland hated the fact that he was too cowardly to save Canada.

He needed to find someone that could help Canada – preferably someone that wasn't romantically interested in him.

With that in mind, Poland set out to find someone.

…

England dragged Canada to an empty office, and once he closed the door he released Canada's wrist, who rubbed it to relieve the pain.

"This ends now," England said.

"What?" Canada asked.

"The attention that other nations are paying you… it's unnatural. And unhealthy. I didn't raise you like that."

"Like… what?" Canada asked, his nervousness fading somewhat.

"What did you do to get them to argue on your behalf?" England demanded. "Noticing you is one thing, but standing up to America – and his influence, though I'm loathe to admit it – is not something most of them would have done on their own accord. Not Lithuania, or Poland, or Italy – especially not Italy, who runs away from confrontations. You even had _Germany_ involved. Now, I want to know what you did."

"I didn't do anything," Canada said. "I'm just as surprised as you were during the meeting. I just… I guess I just made friends."

England scoffed.

"They aren't your friends," he said. "You bribed them or something. Or… That's right. I saw you seducing Romano the other day."

"I didn't seduce anyone!" Canada exclaimed, appalled that England would still think that.

"Nations are selfish by nature," England said. "And they wouldn't selflessly help you in an argument with America. An argument that _you_ didn't even engage in. It's as though you were _waiting_ for them to help you."

"You're wrong," Canada said, tears stinging his eyes, but yet to fall. "Why can't you just accept that I made friends?"

"Because they never remembered you for there to be any lasting relationships!" England snapped. "That's how things are supposed to be. You fade in the background. You're unremarkable. The _only_ way for them to remember you is if you used magic, bribed them or seduced them. Well?"

Canada was silent. One of the things that England had just told him stuck out in his mind.

"'That's how things are supposed to be'…" he repeated. His eyes grew hard. "A week ago, France told me that he deliberately ignored me to make sure that other nations didn't notice me. Did you do the same?"

England was surprised by this revelation, and he was silent for a moment, trying to process the information. Eventually, he sighed.

"I did what I had to do to keep them away from you," he said.

"Why?!" Canada demanded. "Why just me?"

"I wouldn't have you follow in America's…"

"I am not Alfred!"

Whereas he was only hurt by France, Canada was _furious_ at England. To find out that someone that he had trusted would do something to hurt him like that a _second_ time… And the additional comparison to America stung even more.

"Did you also use magic to make sure that they didn't notice me?" Canada asked. "And yes, Scotland and the others offered to use a spell to make me noticeable, but _that's it_! Nothing else! Did you use magic?"

England could see the fury in Canada's eyes, and it frightened him. He never thought that he would see Canada like _that_.

At that moment, the door burst open, and Wales burst in. He looked between England and Canada before settling on glaring at England.

"What did you tell him?" Wales demanded.

"The truth," Canada said. "He deliberately made me feel like a ghost. Like my existence doesn't matter. All because he didn't want me to be like America."

While that wasn't exactly what England said, it _was_ pretty much what the point of it was. Hearing Canada repeat that made England flinch, though he kept his scowl in place.

"How could you use magic on him?" England demanded.

"You pretended as though he doesn't exist," Wales said. "Did you also ignore his tears? Because _we_ saw them. And _we_ wanted to help him make friends so that we never have to see them again. You know, the type of thing a _family_ should do."


	114. Chapter 113: Truth

**Thanks to Time Turner, The Official Girl Wonder, Ghostly Light, RobinReneaRose and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 113: Truth**

England flinched at Wales's words, but he kept his glare in place.

"I did what I had to do to keep him safe," England said.

"No!" Canada snapped, arm going backwards and his fist colliding with the wall. "You didn't care about me. You only cared about yourself."

England and Wales widened their eyes when they saw Canada hit the wall. He had been standing as far away from England as possible, and so it was easy to reach the wall. Seeing Canada angry was surprising in itself, but what _really_ shocked them was the fact that Canada had punched a hole in the wall. Strength usually only displayed by America.

"Matthew, let's get out of here," Wales said gently. "He's not worth it."

Canada closed his eyes, before he nodded, darting out of the room. Wales lingered, fixing his brother with a cold look.

"I hope you're happy," Wales said. "You woke a sleeping dragon. I guess I can see how you managed to become an empire: You're so selfish that you would crush anyone that stands in your way. And you managed to crush Matthew's heart. Tell me, do you really think making him feel unloved was the best way to keep him close to you?"

England didn't say anything, and Wales scoffed in disgust before he left. England slumped against the desk, trying to rationalise everything. He tried to justify his actions. That it was for Canada's own good. That the other nations would only hurt him. But then he thought to the times he saw Canada interacting with others. How he actually seemed _happy_.

England wanted to deny that he was at fault, but he couldn't get Canada's face out of his mind. He could clearly see Canada happy, and Canada when he told him the truth.

 _Was_ he just being selfish?

 _I am not Alfred!_

Those words continued to echo in England's mind.

…

Wales followed after Canada, rushing to catch up to him. When Poland had approached them and said that Canada had left with England, they split off in order to find them. Wales had heard Canada's voice, and knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Matthew!" Wales shouted, finally catching up to the younger nation.

Canada turned to him, and Wales could see that the anger had faded, only to be replaced by the hurt he was definitely feeling. He said nothing as he threw his arms around Wales, and the older nation returned the hug as Canada cried into his chest.

"Why?" Canada asked. "First France, now England? Why me? Why do they have to do that to me?"

Wales felt a jolt, and he tilted Canada's head in order to look him in the eye.

"What do you mean, 'first France'?" he asked. "What happened?"

Canada sniffed, and he looked as though he was having a hard time formulating the words.

"He… he told me that he pretended to ignore me so that others didn't notice me," Canada said.

Wales felt his anger flare.

"That bastard," he muttered, pulling away from Canada. "I'm going to…"

"No," Canada said, shaking his head. "He apologised for it. And he's been tearing himself apart over it."

"He could just be pretending to cover for himself."

" _He_ came to _me_."

Wales didn't have a counter-argument. He recalled seeing France the past week. He looked downright depressed. But he still wanted to have a word with him.

"What are you going to do now?" Wales asked. "Do you have practice?"

"No, not today," Canada said. "We have practice tomorrow. I'm just… I'm just going to my room."

"I don't think you should be alone right now."

Canada shook his head.

"It's nothing new," he said. "At least I've always had… Um, where's Kumajiro?"

Wales sighed.

"I think he's with Poland," Wales said. "He told us that you went with England."

"That was a mistake," Canada said.

"I know that you didn't want to. Poland said that England looked intimidating. And you have a gentle heart. You wouldn't have been able to say 'no', no matter how hard you tried. You're a lot like me when I was younger."

"But you're not like that anymore."

"Have you _met_ my brothers? You just need to spend time with people that can help you break out of your shell."

"But… I only have the month. That's not enough time."

Wales chuckled.

"Even without the spell, there are people who love you," he said. "More than you could possibly know."

Canada smiled. Out of his three uncles, Wales was the best when it came to making him feel better, mostly because Canada knew that he also sometimes had to struggle with being overlooked in favour of his brothers.

"Thanks," Canada said. "I should probably go find Poland and Kumajiro."

"We told Poland to take Kumajiro to your room," Wales said. "I'll go find Scotland and Ireland to tell them about what happened."

"Okay… um, thanks."

"Of course. You're family, and family takes care of each other. At least when they're doing their jobs."

Canada gave a weak smile as he pulled away from Wales. The two split up, with Canada going towards his room while Wales went to search for his brothers.

On the way, Canada ran into Latvia.

"C-Canada!" Latvia exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I… I'm fine," Canada said. "Don't worry about me."

Latvia frowned. He could clearly see that something was bothering Canada. But, how could he help him?

As Canada started to walk away, Latvia jumped and started to run after him.

"W-wait!" Latvia called out. "Um, I heard something interesting today. About you."

Canada came to a stop and turned to face Latvia.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

Latvia smiled.

"I overheard Estonia speaking with Luxembourg and Molossia," Latvia said. "They said something about forty nations crushing on you."

"Crush?" Canada repeated. "As in…?"

"There are forty nations who are _in love_ with you."

Canada shook his head.

"No… that's impossible," he said.


	115. Chapter 114: Realisation

**Thanks to Eleni, anonthe1st, Anonymous, Alana Fox, Clara, Coco Da Cat, UninspiringWriter, RobinReneaRose, Eternal Nexus Warrior, toastergal and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 114: Realisation**

Latvia frowned, cocking his head to the side.

"You might be right," he said. "Forty is a bit excessive. Maybe it's just four. I must have misheard."

"No," Canada said, shaking his head. "There's no way that _anyone_ would be interested in me."

Latvia was confused.

"Why would you say that?" he asked. "You _definitely_ have someone in love with you."

Canada shook his head, before he rushed off. He couldn't handle this right now. He ignored Latvia calling out to him. He needed to get away.

There was no way that _anyone_ would be in love with him. It had already been difficult just to make _friends_. There was no way…

England's accusations came to mind. England had accused him of _seducing_ other nations. It wasn't true.

But…

Canada came to a stop, his mind racing. Latvia had said that he overheard a conversation between Luxembourg, Molossia and Estonia. Perhaps, if he managed to find one of them, they could clear up the misunderstanding.

Canada quickly pulled out his phone, typing a message to Molossia, asking if he could have a word with him. He needed to know. He needed to clear up the misunderstanding. He couldn't handle the horrible feeling gnawing at his mind.

Molossia had replied that he would be waiting for Canada in his room, and Canada was thankful that they would be alone. This was a misunderstanding, and he didn't want anyone else to overhear. Especially if that someone else was America. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

Taking a deep breath, Canada started making his way to Molossia's room. By the time he arrived, he had calmed down considerably. He knocked on the door, and Molossia answered immediately.

"Hey," the micronation greeted, before he frowned. "Are you okay? You look a little spooked."

"I-I'm fine," Canada said. "I just… I want to ask you something."

"Okay," Molossia said, allowing him to enter.

Canada sat down on the nearest chair, and Molossia looked at him in concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Molossia asked. "Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be nice, thanks," Canada said, smiling faintly.

Molossia quickly set the kettle to boil, before sitting down near Canada.

"What's going on?" Molossia asked.

"It's… it's silly," Canada said. "Latvia told me about a conversation he overheard between you, Luxembourg and Estonia. But, I think he heard wrong. There's no way it's possible."

Molossia paled. There was only one conversation he could have had with the other two, but why was Canada so stressed?

"Okay," Molossia said. "What did Latvia tell you?"

"That… I know it's ridiculous," Canada said. "That there are _forty_ nations who are in love with me."

Molossia simply stared at Canada for a moment, trying to figure out what to say.

"It's ridiculous, right?" Canada said. "There's no way that _one_ , let alone _forty_ …"

"It's forty-one," Molossia sighed. "Forty-one nations are in love with you."

Canada was frozen in shock.

"W-what?" he asked. "But… there's no way that's possible."

"Trust me, _everyone_ was surprised when that number came out," Molossia said. "But yeah, we managed to confirm with many of them that they really _are_ in love with you."

"But… _why_? Why would anyone be in love with me?"

Molossia rolled his eyes.

"Please don't make me repeat the things they told me," he said.

"What… what did they tell you?" Canada asked.

Molossia sighed.

"First, you're attractive," he said. "Please don't make me repeat the things they said when they were gushing over you."

Canada blinked. He recalled Thailand saying that he was attractive the previous night.

"They also like your personality, in case you were wondering," Molossia said. "It seems like your kindness is the thing that all of them fell in love with."

Canada shook his head, looking down at his lap.

"If this is true," he said, "then why didn't anyone ever tell me? Or, asked me out, or _something_?"

"Well, I think they _did_ ask you out on dates," Molossia said. "I just don't think _you_ realised that they were dates."

Canada opened his mouth, before closing it again. Asides from movies, he had no idea what anyone did on dates. And he didn't put too much stock in movies. Romances had always felt very unrealistic to him.

"Do you want to know who they are?" Molossia asked gently.

Canada was curious, but he was still overwhelmed. He didn't think that he would be able to handle the names of _everyone_ , if they were really in love with him.

"N-no," Canada said. "I don't think I'll be able to take it."

"Alright," Molossia said, before he went to prepare the coffee.

Even though Canada had seen Molossia pour sugar to his cup, Canada added maple syrup. He _needed_ the extra comfort.

…

Canada returned to his room, his mind still reeling. Molossia had confirmed that there were indeed many nations in love with him, but that didn't change the fact that no one had ever approached him. No one had confessed. No one had asked him to…

He came to a sudden stop. He remembered having dinner with Romano. Romano asked him if he would go out with him. At the time, Canada had assumed that Romano had asked him to ease his own insecurities. What if… what if he was actually asking Canada?

If that was the case, then Canada felt like a huge idiot.

He couldn't help but think about everything. It shouldn't have been possible for him to have anyone interested in him. After all, he had been invisible until a few weeks ago.

He came to a stop when he was a few doors away from his own room. Poland was standing there, Kumajiro in his arms. He had forgotten that Wales had told him that Poland was waiting for him.

Was Poland one of the nations interested in him?

He shook his head, before closing the distance. Poland saw him and smiled.

"Like, I figured you'd be wondering where he was," Poland said. "So, I offered to bring him here."

Canada nodded in thanks, accepting Kumajiro. Poland licked his lips.

"Um, like, would you still like to go out to the city with me tonight?" Poland asked.

Canada sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just need to be alone right now."

Poland deflated, and Canada realised that he was right. Poland _was_ part of that group.


	116. Chapter 115: Process

**Thanks to anonymousthe1st, RobinReneaRose, Coco Da Cat and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 115: Process**

Canada had barely slept the previous night. He was still trying to process the truth of the matter. He had forty-one admirers.

He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. He had lived for so long with the belief that no one would be interested in him. That he wasn't worth any interest. After all, if he couldn't even make friends…

But he had been forced to admit that he had more friends than he realised. It wasn't just because of the spell's effects.

He supposed it was because he was spending time with nations who didn't ignore him. And who didn't make him feel bad about himself.

He realised that everything became better when he stopped spending time around England, France and America. And everything took on a new light after learning that France and England had pretended as though he didn't exist. He wondered if America did the same thing as well, and for what purpose.

Still, the concept of having so many admirers… If it was just one person, then he might have been okay with it. He would still have been overwhelmed, but he wouldn't have rejected that person. He would have given them a chance. But…

There was absolutely no way that he could make forty-one people happy.

He knew that he couldn't outright reject anyone that confessed to him. It was in his nature to at least give them a chance. At least, in theory. He didn't have any experience with something like this. He had no idea how he would _actually_ handle it. He would like to think that he knew exactly what he would have done, but he knew that it didn't always work out like that.

If they came to him, he wanted to give them a chance. But the fact of the matter was, forty-one people were too many to keep happy.

As he prepared for the day with the little sleep he mad managed to get, he couldn't help but reflect on the last two-and-a-half weeks. He had been asked out on lunch or dinner more times than he could count. Were they… Were they meant to be dates?

If they were, then he felt immensely guilty. He had invited more people along on several occasions. If they _were_ dates instead of simple gatherings for friends, then his ignorance had already hurt quite a few people.

He thought back on the previous day. Poland had been rather insistent on going out to tour the city at night. Was he asking him out? And when Canada announced that he wanted to be alone, he didn't fail to notice how disappointed Poland had looked. But… There was no way that Poland was one of his admirers. They barely even knew each other.

But… he knew others. Like Australia. The other inviting him on a museum tour, and then to the gallery, and then to the park… Now that Canada actually thought about it, those places seemed to be places where one would take a date.

He also thought back to the dinner he had with Austria. They were supposed to be getting to know each other, but… was it platonically or romantically in Austria's eyes?

He tried to think of other things, but he couldn't keep going through the possibilities. He kept thinking about everything that had happened the past two-and-a-half weeks, dissecting every interaction he'd had with one of the other nations.

He blushed when he recalled showing Romano his French side, no matter how brief it was. And just after that, England accused him of seducing nations. Of…

He shook his head, not wanting to think about it more than needed.

It was possible that he had unknowingly seduced Romano. He recalled Romano's reaction afterwards. But was that the moment Romano could have started likiing him? Or was Romano in love with him from before. _Was_ he even in love with him?

Perhaps he _should_ have asked Molossia for a list, or at least a few names. His mind was troubling him, and he didn't know how many of the other nations simply considered him a friend, and how many of them were actually in love with him.

And if he ended up rejecting them – would they still want to be his friends?

That was the thought that made him most uncomfortable of it all. How many of them were genuinely in love with him, and how many of them were interested only in what he had to offer.

He couldn't help but think back to the accusations of the others merely using him.

As he made his way to the cafeteria for breakfast, he bumped into Luxembourg, who quickly recovered.

"Canada?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

Canada nodded his head, and tried to slip by the European, but he easily caught his wrist.

"Jason told me about what happened yesterday," Luxembourg said. "That you know about… everything."

Canada flinched.

"Who else knows about this?" he asked.

"The micronations," Luxembourg said, "Estonia, Macau, Monaco, Mexico, Ireland, Scotland, Wales…"

Canada's eyes widened. His uncles knew?

Luxembourg saw the look, and he gave a small smile.

"Just so you know," he said, "Mexico and the British brothers threatened to hurt whoever hurt you. That's why they held everyone back the other day. A shotgun talk."

Canada's jaw dropped. He remembered that meeting. And he remembered _some_ of the nations who were asked to stay back…

Luxembourg sighed.

"I can imagine how you must feel," Luxembourg said. "I was overwhelmed when I first heard – and I'm just an observer. I can imagine what it must feel like for the one in the centre of it all."

"Why?" Canada blurted out. "Why me? Why would anyone…?"

"Because you're kind, modest, and attractive," Luxembourg said. "Please, don't let me repeat all the things Lars and Bella said."

His stomach did a flip when he heard those names. Of course, they had to hang back.

"You don't have to worry," Luxembourg said. "Not everyone who cares about you is in love with you. And we won't let any of them hurt you."


	117. Chapter 116: Breakfast Club

**Thanks to anonymousthe1st, totallynotananon, Coco Da Cat and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 116: Breakfast Club**

Canada arrived in the cafeteria, his stomach doing flips. There were quite a few nations already there. And he didn't know who among them was a friend… or wanted to be _more_ than a friend.

He focused on getting breakfast first, before he started to stress about where to sit. He could see several of the Eastern Europeans. No one that he had been spending time with lately. There were also a few Africans, and…

"Mathieu! Over here!"

He turned at the sound of his name, seeing Seychelles standing and waving at him. He swallowed nervously, before he went towards her. He forced a small smile on his face.

"Bonjour Michelle," he said. "How are you?"

"I could ask _you_ the same question," she said, smile disappearing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep."

"You should drink warm milk and honey," she said wisely. "It always helps with me. And if _that_ doesn't work… Putting on some nice, soothing music should help."

Canada chuckled. Seychelles was sweet, and had a gift of making him feel better. She smiled when she saw him laughing.

"Thanks," he said. "I needed that."

"Of course," she said. "It's not a problem. So… if you don't mind me asking, what's on your mind?"

Canada paused. There was the fact that he found out that forty-one nations were interested in him romantically. However, he didn't think it was a good idea to spread the knowledge. To an outsider, it would seem particularly pretentious and arrogant. And if one of _them_ found out that he knew… he was almost afraid of what could happen.

"I…" he started. "I had an encounter with England yesterday."

Her eyes widened, and her expression grew worried.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He… he told me that he purposely ignored me," Canada said. "He _wanted_ me to be practically invisible."

Her jaw dropped, and Canada could see the look of outrage on her face.

"That… That _connard_!" she exclaimed, and Canada was surprised to hear her swearing like that. "How dare he?"

It was in that moment that Canada started to suspect Seychelles. He had seen her angry a few times (it rarely happened, but it _did_ happen), and she was never like this. The fact that she was angry on his behalf made him wonder.

"Do you want me to have a word with him?" Seychelles asked.

This also made him suspect that Seychelles was one of this admirers. She was usually rather submissive towards England, or at the very least not challenging him unless he pushed her over the edge. She wouldn't normally act on the behalf of someone else if that meant that England would be angry at her.

"I think you might want to get in line," Canada said. "Wales was there, and I think he might do something to England. At least, if he didn't get Ireland and Scotland involved first."

Seychelles firmly nodded her head.

"As long as the eyebrows bastard gets what's coming to him," she hissed venomously.

Well, if anything, it seemed as though she had been spending a decent amount of time with Romano.

"Hello there," India said, sitting down next to Canada. "What's going on?"

"Stupid Angleterre!" Seychelles spat.

"What did he do?" India asked, looking between the two of them with concern.

"He _admitted_ to ignoring Mathieu to make him feel invisible."

India's eyes filled with rage, and Canada wondered if India was also one of his admirers.

"When I get my hands on him…" he muttered.

"Get your hands on whom?"

This time, it was Hong Kong who joined them.

"England," India said. "The bastard admitted to ignoring Canada."

Hong Kong's eyes widened, and he turned to Canada, who shrank back slightly.

"What _exactly_ did he say?" Hong Kong demanded.

"He admitted to ignoring me," Canada said. "And that, apparently, being invisible is my 'place'. He also accused me of seducing nations into noticing me."

They all sputtered at that. Seychelles had taken a sip of her fruit juice, only to almost choke on it. There were looks of concern on all of their faces, and Canada knew for a _fact_ that all three of them were among his admirers.

"You shouldn't listen to anything England has to say," Hong Kong said. "He is an old fool who thinks he's so smart. He's even worse than China!"

"At least China actually has age on his side," India said. "England thinks that just because he had a big empire he's all-knowing."

"And I think he doesn't even realise that the empire is past tense," Seychelles said.

The others all nodded in agreement. Even Canada.

"Wow, looks like a Commonwealth meeting," Australia's voice said. "I thought it was next week."

"We're just complaining about England," Canada said.

"What about _this_ time?" New Zealand asked.

"He admitted to ignoring Canada," India said. "On purpose."

The Oceanic brothers tensed, before turning to Canada, who shrugged.

"What _exactly_ did he say?" Australia demanded.

Canada sighed. He was getting a bit tired of this.

"If you really want to know, you should ask Wales," Canada said. "He was there as well."

"Why didn't he stop Arthur?" India asked.

"He kind of arrived after I had already started yelling at him."

There was a moment of silence.

"You… _yelled_ at England?" New Zealand asked. "I didn't think you'd ever do something like that."

Canada sighed.

"Can we please talk about something else?" he asked.

"Fine," Australia said. "So, the game is tomorrow, right? Do you have a ref?"

Canada froze. He had completely forgotten about a referee. He racked his mind, before the ideal person came to mind.

"I think I have someone in mind," Canada said, pulling out his phone and texting someone.

Hong Kong and India leaned over to look at the screen, but seemed satisfied after a while.

"So, I take it you have practice later," New Zealand said.

"In two hours," Canada said. "And then I'm going to rest."

The others looked disappointed for a brief moment, but didn't say anything. He was sure that all of them were among his admirers, but perhaps he should confirm it later.


	118. Chapter 117: Final Preparations

**Thanks to SoulTea2000, lily, Time Turner, Scarllett83, anonymousthe1st, I Am A Typo, paranormalcrypt, hetalienfan101, RobinReneaRose and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 117: Final Preparations**

Estonia arrived near the cafeteria around the same time Canada was leaving. Canada smiled when he saw him.

"You came," he said, "I was starting to think that you wouldn't make it."

"You said you have a favour to ask me," Estonia said. "If it's within my abilities, I'd be happy to help."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could be the referee in tomorrow's game."

There was silence for a moment, before Estonia cocked his head.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"We kind of neglected to get a referee," Canada said sheepishly. "You were originally approached to participate, and you're not bad at it. You're also pretty fair. You're the perfect referee."

Estonia mulled it over. The reason why he didn't want to play was because he didn't want to become part of this mess with Canada. And that was _before_ he was recruited by the micronations. And it was also because _Russia_ was the one that approached him. And _demanded_ that he join the game. It hadn't come to threats or violence, and due to Lithuania and Latvia agreeing, Estonia managed to slip away.

Canada, however, had a calmer approach, and Estonia knew that if he didn't immediately agree, then Canada would start asking _very_ nicely. And seeing as Canada was nothing but cordial and friendly towards him, he didn't see a reason why he shouldn't accept the proposition.

And seeing that desperate look on Canada's face… there was no way that Estonia could say no to _that_ face.

"Alright," Estonia said, and Canada beamed.

"Thank you!" Canada exclaimed. "The game starts at three."

"Alright. Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Canada nodded his head, before he went off, waving at Estonia. Estonia chuckled. Canada was quite pleasant to be around. He could understand why so many nations were enamoured by him.

Still, the number of nations interested in Canada was ridiculous. He shook his head. If Canada only knew.

As soon as he entered the cafeteria, he saw Luxembourg making a beeline for him. He sighed. He knew that this had something to do with the fact that he was supposed to be acting as a matchmaker for Canada.

And then he saw the worried look on Luxembourg's face.

"What's wrong?" Estonia asked.

"Well…" Luxembourg said, before pulling him to the side. "Things have become slightly more complicated."

"How so?"

"Canada knows."

Estonia froze, his recent thoughts playing through his head.

"H-how?" Estonia asked.

"Latvia found out," Luxembourg explained.

Estonia pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that this would happen, which was specifically why they kept him out of the loop.

"And… how did he take it?" he asked.

"He was overwhelmed," Luxembourg said. "And a bit in a state of shock."

"He seemed fine when I saw him a moment ago. He looked a little tired, but…"

"He found out yesterday evening."

Estonia flinched.

"Oh," he said. "That explains why he looks tired. Does he know _who_ …"

"Molossia asked him if he wanted to know, but he didn't," Luxembourg said. "I told him to act natural."

Estonia sighed, massaging his temples.

"I suppose that it would be a bad idea to inform _them_ of the fact that Canada knows," Estonia said.

"Can you imagine how desperate they'll become?" Luxembourg asked. "Have you _seen_ them when they notice that someone else is with Canada? Or their bickering when they found out how many rivals they had? If they _know_ that _he_ knows…"

"I know," Estonia sighed. "I need to go have a word with Latvia." His stomach chose that moment to growl. "…After breakfast."

…

England groaned when he heard someone pounding on his door. He was suffering from a hangover, having gone to the nearest pub in order to get the confrontation with Canada out of his mind, though it didn't work out as well as he'd hoped. He found himself constantly trying to justify his actions, and at one point he started to imagine that he was telling those justifications to Canada, only for Canada to snap something back. It took him a while to realise that Canada _wasn't_ there, and that he was indeed very drunk.

He yanked the door open, ready to have a word with whoever decided to bother him so early, only for his words to die when he saw his brothers, looking pissed off beyond all comprehension.

"So," Scotland said, stepping inside, "Will tells us that you've been ignoring Mattie on purpose."

"We had our suspicions," Ireland said, stepping in after Scotland. "But we didn't know _why_."

"And now we do," Wales said, following the other two and closing the door behind him. "We knew you were a selfish git, but you've reached a new low."

England hissed at their raised voices, his hand automatically going to his temple.

"Aw, do you have a hangover?" Scotland mocked.

"And what could it be about?" Ireland sneered. "Are you disappointed that your little game came to an end? Because there's no way you were drinking because of _guilt_."

"Could you please…?" England started, only to be cut off by Scotland's fist.

England fell to the ground, his hand cupping his cheek.

"Shut up," Scotland snarled. "For once in your life, _you_ listen to _us_."

"What you did to Matthew is no less than abusive," Wales said. "You said that you did what you 'had' to in order to keep him 'safe'. Safe from what? Friends? Love?"

"And to make matters worse, you compared him to America," Ireland said. "Do you have _any_ idea what it feels like to live in your brother's shadow? For no one to care about _you_? For everyone to lump you together? Why do you think I decided to leave?"

"You did something far worse to Matthew than you realised," Wales said. "By comparing him to America, you snubbed _his_ existence. You essentially told him that you don't see _him_ , you just see a clone. And you denied him the chance to surround himself with people who see him for _him_. There's nothing that can justify your actions. You're not going anywhere near him."


	119. Chapter 118: The Final Practice

**Thanks to Reading Rainbow, Scarllett83, RobinReneaRose, Coco Da Cat and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 118: The Final Practice**

"Are you okay?" Finland asked worriedly.

Canada shook his head, before planting a smile on his face.

"I'm fine," he said. "I guess I'm just a bit tired."

"Didn't you get enough sleep?" Finland asked.

"I guess not."

They were all practicing, and Canada knew that he was having trouble. It wasn't too bad, but occasionally he would suffer from a bout of dizziness, which messed with his abilities.

"Should we take a break?" Slovakia asked.

"That might be a good idea," Canada said, smiling.

They all headed towards the bleachers, simply letting their muscles rest, or regaining their breath. Canada found himself in the middle of the team, sitting between Finland and Denmark.

"We're almost there," Finland said. "The game's tomorrow."

"Yeah!" Denmark exclaimed. "This is exciting! We've always played _against_ each other, but…"

"Playing _with_ each other's been fun," Slovakia said.

Belarus gave a small smirk.

"I have to agree," she said. "It _has_ been fun. Maybe we can do this again sometime."

Everyone was surprised by the fact that _Belarus_ was the one to say it. The only one that seemed calm was Switzerland, who nodded his head in agreement.

"She's right," he said. "It _has_ been fun. I never thought that I'd enjoy doing something with other nations like this."

He glanced towards Canada while saying this, before focusing his attention on a few of the others. It was clear to everyone that he was mostly focusing the statement towards Canada, but they didn't say anything. They also mostly did this for Canada's sake, but they had to admit that it was fun to play together.

Now that Canada knew about everything, he could see that Switzerland had a meaningful look directed towards him. Or perhaps he was mistaken, and Switzerland actually liked someone else, and Canada only thought that it was directed towards him, while it could have been towards Finland or Denmark. Or, perhaps he was imagining it, and Switzerland just had a regular look.

But he would follow Luxembourg's advice and act natural. He didn't know how the others would react if they knew that _he_ knew. He was still getting used to the thought of _anyone_ being in love with him. He wasn't ready for anything more than knowledge at this point.

But… Well, he knew that they were in love with him. And he suspected that they would try to act out on it. He wondered if they had actually flirted with him. And he wondered what that even looked like. He didn't even know what it looked like if someone was actually flirting.

He regretted not paying proper attention to France. Ever since he was young, he tended to tune France out whenever he was flirting with someone. He did it too often for his flirtations to be meaningful. Still, if he _had_ paid attention, then he would at least be able to recognise it if it was directed towards him.

"Hey, Mattie," Denmark called out, pulling Canada from his thoughts. "You okay? You were spacing out just now."

"I'm fine," Canada said. "I guess I just need sleep."

"Should we stop for today?" Slovakia asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Let's finish this first, and then we can rest."

The others looked concerned about him, but accepted his decision. They returned to the ice, and Canada placed all his focus on the practice. He didn't want the others to worry, and besides, if he couldn't focus now, what chance did he have the next day?

It went better now, and Canada smiled in relief. It would seem that he wouldn't be disappointing anyone.

Once the practice was finished, they gathered in the centre of the rink.

"Sweden and the others don't stand a chance," Denmark said.

"I agree," Finland said. "We'll crush them."

"Oh, by the way," Canada said, "I asked Estonia if he would be willing to be referee."

"Great idea! Why didn't we think about a referee earlier?"

"I'm not so sure about Estonia," Belarus said. "If my brother learns of this…"

"Ivan wouldn't try to take advantage of the situation," Canada said. "When it comes to hockey, he's particularly honourable. He wouldn't cheat."

Belarus looked thoughtful for a moment, before she nodded.

"I suppose you're right," she said.

"Everyone should get enough rest now," Switzerland said, looking pointedly towards Canada. "And whatever you do, do _not_ do something that could injure yourself. We do _not_ have reserves."

Everyone nodded in agreement, before breaking in order to get changed, with Belarus heading to the women's changing room and the others to the men's.

"You know, I was thinking," Denmark said as they made their way to the changing room, "win or lose, we should celebrate. I mean, I think it's the first time nations have played a game like this as a team, instead of opponents."

"You're right," Canada said. "I think we _should_ celebrate. And we can invite Russia's team too. You know, win or lose, there shouldn't be hard feelings."

"Heh, win or lose," Slovakia said nervously. "If we win, Czech will not be happy, and if we lose, she'll be unbearable."

"She's _your_ sister," Switzerland said. "She's _your_ problem."

Slovakia sighed, and the others chuckled.

…

Canada was on his way to the music room. He had neglected his piano lessons, and would like to make up for them. He only hoped Austria was there.

As he was almost there, he suddenly stopped. He could see Hungary and Poland having a hushed conversation further along, about in front of the music room. And the sounds of the piano confirmed that Austria was there.

Remembering how he had blown Poland off the previous night, Canada sought to rectify it. Taking a deep breath, he approached them.

The two noticed him soon, and paused their conversation as they watched him. Canada placed a smile on his lips as he looked at Poland.

"I'm sorry about last night," Canada said. "I just couldn't go out after dealing with England. But… If you'd still like to go, how about tomorrow night? I'd go tonight, but we have the game tomorrow."

Poland's face brightened, and he nodded.

"Sure," Poland said. "Like, I can do tomorrow."


	120. Chapter 119: Take it Easy

**Thanks to Alice, anon the 1st, RobinReneaRose and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 119: Take it Easy**

Hungary watched as Canada and Austria continued with their piano lesson. She was also excited about the following night. Poland and Canada had a date.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder about what had happened between England and Canada the previous night. That had been what she and Poland had been talking about before Canada arrived. He told her about how England had dragged Canada away, and how he had seemed a bit depressed when he saw him again later.

Hungary could see that Canada didn't seem to have the same amount of life he usually had, and she could see that he was trying to repress a yawn a few times. He seemed pretty tired. She wondered if it was England's fault.

Usually, that thought would have sent the rest of her thoughts to the gutter as she tried to imagine how two males could make each other tired, but this time, the combination did nothing for her instincts. She knew that England and Canada were _not_ a good combination. And besides, Canada didn't look _happy._

He was doing a good job of hiding it, but Hungary could see that something was bothering him.

She could also see that Austria sensed that something was wrong as well. He would occasionally glance worriedly towards Canada, and gently corrected any errors. If it was any other student, then he would have admonished them for their lack of focus. One of the reasons why he didn't really like to have students.

But Canada was different. They both knew it. And they both knew that they would want to do anything for Canada's happiness.

Especially if _they_ were the ones that could make Canada happy.

"Are you alright?" Austria asked at last.

"Yeah…" Canada said. "I guess I'm just tired."

"You have that game tomorrow, don't you?" Austria asked. "Shouldn't you be resting for that?"

"I just… I didn't come yesterday. I meant to, but then something came up, and I'm sorry that I disappointed you, and…"

Austria held up his hand, frowning slightly. The realisation that Canada felt guilty about missing a practice stuck out, but he felt uncomfortable when he heard that Canada thought that he had disappointed him.

"You didn't disappoint me," Austria said. "Yes, I was a little sad that you didn't come practice yesterday, but if something came up… You shouldn't let one thing control your life. I have other interests beside music, after all."

"Like?" Canada asked.

"I enjoy baking. But, the point is, if you miss one practice, then it's not the end of the world. Now, I think you need to go back to your room and take a nap. If you don't get some rest, I fear that it might be bad for everyone."

"…I guess you're right. Thanks, Roderich."

Austria felt a bubble of happiness when Canada called him by his human name.

"It's not a problem, Matthew," Austria said. "And by the way, I look forward to seeing you play tomorrow."

Canada beamed when he realised that Austria was referring to watching him play hockey. Considering the fact that Austria didn't seem the type, it meant a lot.

"Thanks," Canada said. "I'll be sure not to disappoint."

"I highly doubt you would," Austria said, smiling fondly.

Canada bid them goodbye, before leaving Hungary and Austria alone. Austria sighed, staring at the keys.

"I was talking to Feliks earlier," Hungary said. "He said that England had dragged Canada off to 'discuss something', and when he saw Canada later, he said that he looked depressed."

Austria turned to Hungary in alarm.

"This is England's fault?" he asked.

"I assume so," Hungary said. "He's tired too, so I wonder what England could have said or done that upset him."

Austria pursed his lips, his fingers automatically flying to the keys. Hungary noticed what he was playing, but didn't comment.

They both knew that it was only a matter of time before Hungary stormed off with her frying pan.

…

Canada made his way back to his room, thinking of the possibilities. He didn't know about Austria. Others had told him about the fact that Austria didn't usually accept students. Did Austria decide to teach him… because he _liked_ him?

And he wasn't sure about Hungary. She seemed excited about the fact that he would be going on a… a _date_ with Poland. Yes, he admitted that that was probably what it was. A _date_.

But if Hungary was interested in him, she wouldn't really like seeing him with another person. So… perhaps she _wasn't_ a part of this.

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and so he bumped into someone.

"Whoa, look out."

"I'm sorry," Canada said, before he actually _saw_ who he'd bumped into.

"Gilbert?" Canada asked.

"Hey, Mattie," Prussia greeted. "So, where are you off to?"

"To my room. I didn't get a lot of sleep, and we have the game tomorrow…"

"Oh, I see. Ja, I can see that you look tired. You should go sleep. It would be unawesome if something happened. And I _really_ want to see you kick Russia's ass."

Despite himself, Canada smiled. But then a new worry started to niggle in the back of his mind.

He'd known Prussia since he was still France's colony. He called him _uncle._ If Prussia was in love with him…

"Hey, you okay?" Prussia asked worriedly.

"Um, can I ask you something?" Canada asked. "Do you… do you like me?"

"Huh? Of course I like you. Why wouldn't I?"

"I… I mean _like_ , as in… you know…"

It took Prussia a moment to understand what Canada was saying, and once he did, his eyes widened in realisation.

"You mean, do I have a crush on you?" Prussia asked to clarify.

"Y-yeah," Canada said weakly.

Prussia smiled, before patting Canada on the head.

"You're awesome, but I'm not interested," Prussia said.

Canada sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness," Canada said.

Prussia cocked his head to the side.

"Why would you think that I _was_?" he asked.

"Well, you see…"


	121. Chapter 120: Unbelievable

**Thanks to anonsdeservelove, anonthe1st, Reading Rainbow and Scarllett83 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 120: Unbelievable**

Prussia gaped at Canada, who flushed a little under the scrutiny. He had told Prussia about what he had learned the previous day, and he could see that Prussia was still trying to process it. Hell, _Canada_ was still processing it.

"Whoa," Prussia said, raising his hands. "Are you _sure_ they said forty-one?"

"I actually confirmed it," Canada said. "They said forty-one."

Prussia shook his head, a look of disbelief on his face.

"That's insane," he said. "I mean, I knew about West, but…"

"Hold on," Canada said, eyes widening. " _Germany_?"

Prussia absently nodded his head, apparently deep in thought.

"Do you know who they are?" Prussia asked.

"No," Canada sighed. "Molossia offered to tell me, but… I was still processing that fact. I don't know how I could face them knowing that they like me."

"And how's that working out for you?"

Canada shook his head.

"I can't help but wonder about everyone I meet," he said. "I mean, what would _you_ do if you found out that people were crushing on you?"

Prussia was thoughtful for a moment, before he shook his head.

"Nein," he said. "What I would do is the complete opposite of what you would do. I don't think I should tell you."

Canada slumped, and Prussia's expression turned to one of sympathy.

"Well, unless you want to go asking who's interested in you," Prussia said, "I suggest trying to figure out with whoever you meet. But I wouldn't suggest asking them directly, like you did with me."

Canada flinched.

"That wasn't a smart idea, was it?" he asked.

"Not really," Prussia said. "First, I'd try narrowing it down to everyone you've been spending time with lately. Or, maybe anyone who asked you out to lunch or dinner."

Canada thought about those nations, and he winced a bit as he realised that there were a _lot_ of them. Prussia noticed and snickered.

"You've had a busy social life, I take it," he said.

"Yeah," Canada said nervously. "The last three weeks have been…"

He stopped, a lightbulb flicking on inside his head. Three weeks… It's almost the amount of time since the spell had been cast. Perhaps… Perhaps the spell had influenced the nations to not just notice him. Yeah, it was the spell's fault. They weren't really in love with him, they were just under the spell's effects.

Prussia looked at him oddly, and Canada decided to put his theory to the test.

"Gilbert," he said hesitantly, "you said that Germany's interested in me. Do you have any idea how long?"

Prussia released a long breath, scratching his head.

"I think I noticed it during World War Two," Prussia said. "Of course, West being West, it took him longer to realise what he was feeling for you."

Canada deflated. If it was true that Germany had developed feelings for him during the Second World War…

"If that's true," Canada said, "then why didn't Germany say something before?"

"Because West isn't good at that kind of thing," Prussia said. "Not everyone can be as awesome as me."

Canada sighed.

"I need to go," he said. "I need to see Wales about something."

"Okay," Prussia said. "And Mattie? Remember, act natural. I don't know who's involved in this, but they're still nations. They would want to conquer."

Canada shuddered, but nodded his head in thanks. He needed to find Wales. He needed to settle this once and for all.

He hoped that his uncle was in his room. He didn't know where else to go look for him, and he didn't have his phone with him at the moment.

Luckily, Wales _was_ in his room, and he opened the door almost immediately.

"Matt?" Wales questioned. "What are you…?"

"Does the spell have any more side-effects?" Canada asked. "Like… Thinking that they're in love with me or something?"

Wales's eyes widened.

"You know?" he asked.

Canada nodded his head, and Wales sighed, gesturing for him to come in.

"To answer your question," Wales said, "the spell would only inspire amorous feelings if there were already such feelings towards you."

Canada blinked.

"What does that exactly mean?" he asked.

"It means that the fact that there were already people in love with you caused others to also fall in love with you. More than half of your admirers were already in love with you before the spell was cast."

Canada's jaw dropped, before he shook his head.

"It… it can't be," he said. "Why didn't any of them tell me sooner? Why…?"

Wales sighed.

"We actually inquired about that as well," he said. "Some of them mentioned that England, France and America didn't allow them anywhere near you. They would sometimes grow outright hostile."

"What?" Canada whispered.

Wales looked pained, and closed his eyes.

"Knowing what we know about Arthur and France," Wales said, "I think it's safe to assume that they didn't do it to protect you. They tried to keep you isolated."

Canada flinched. He accepted that it was probably true. It hurt, but they've proven that they were willing to hurt him to keep him close to them. And if it meant keeping people who might have cared about him away, then they would most likely do it.

It was a bitter pill for Canada. England's words the previous night had opened wounds that had been closing after France revealed what he had done. And he was _just_ on his way to forgiving France.

Wales saw the turmoil on Canada's face and sighed.

"Do you know who your admirers are?" Wales asked.

"No," Canada said. "I know about Germany, and I suspect a few others, but… I'm… afraid to learn about them."

Wales shook his head.

"I don't think staying in the dark is a good idea," Wales said. "You're going to keep wondering about everyone that you meet, which would only make the effects grow worse. Take note of who they are, and act natural around them."

There it was again. 'Act natural'. It seemed that it was the only piece of advice that he would get.


	122. Chapter 121: Act Natural

**Thanks to anonymousthe1st, RobinReneaRose, Scarllett83 and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 121: Act Natural**

Canada had spent the majority of the day in his room, trying to rest as much as possible. He only got up to fix himself some lunch, but then dinner came. His food supplies were a bit limited, and he didn't want to order room service; he had a bad experience with room service once, and didn't want to risk the possibility of a repeat.

Which meant that he would either need to go to the cafeteria, or he would have to find a decent restaurant to get dinner. The first option was cheaper, but there was the possibility that he would run into one of his admirers. And he didn't know if he would be able to act natural, as everyone suggested.

"What do you think, Kuma?" Canada asked, looking at the bear. "Should I go to the cafeteria, or find a restaurant?"

"Cafeteria," Kumajiro said. "I'm hungry."

Canada sighed. Of course, restaurants wouldn't really let him come with a polar bear. He couldn't just leave Kumajiro there, not when he was hungry.

With a heavy sigh, Canada gathered Kumajiro into his arms and tucked a paper into his pocket. Wales had been kind enough to supply him with a list of the nations interested in him. And he had been right about a few of them.

Wales had also told him about how the spell worked regarding his situation. There were already nations that were infatuated with him, and it influenced the spell a little. But the friendships he forged with the spell were genuine, since the spell only allowed people to notice and remember him. It didn't force them to want to be around him. It would seem that, with the invisibility gone, Canada had a natural charm that attracted others.

Wales _did_ say that it was possible for people to be attracted at the first meeting, but the spell had taken it a step farther by taking the lingering emotions of those that were genuinely attracted to him and allowed others to be influenced as well. In those cases, they would most likely be a crush, and the nations would probably get over it as soon as the spell wore off.

He was also warned about his own desires. He wanted friends, and the spell allowed people to _want_ to be his friend. But, if he wanted romance, then it would work to make it so, which could lead to the other nations growing a bit aggressive in their efforts to woo him.

The reason why Wales, Scotland and Ireland didn't tell Canada about his admirers was because they were worried about how the spell would be influenced. His awareness could trigger something, and they had hoped that they could tell him _after_ the spell had worn off. But that wasn't going to happen. At least Wales had said that there were several nations that accepted the duty of being his protector if things went too far.

The fact that Mexico was part of that group actually served to comfort him.

When Canada arrived at the cafeteria, he paused. He was nervous about seeing any of those forty-one nations, but would have to. And what was he worried about anyway?

He took a deep breath before entering. He scanned the room, seeing a few nations in groups having dinner, but none of them paid him any attention. He relaxed at that, and went to get some food.

Just as he walked away with his dinner, he heard someone calling for him.

"Oh, Canada, over here!"

He tried to hold back his flinch and turned, seeing Hungary, Liechtenstein and Ukraine having dinner together nearby. He remembered that all three of them were on the list, and was a little worried about joining them.

He jumped when he felt something brushing his leg, and he looked down at Kumajiro.

"Sit down," the bear said.

Canada hesitantly nodded, before he went over to sit with the three female nations, who smiled when he accepted their invitation.

"You look better than you did earlier," Hungary said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thank you," Canada said. "A few hours of sleep really did wonders."

"The hockey game is tomorrow," Ukraine said, smiling. "I hope it goes wonderfully for you."

"Thank you," Canada said, smiling genuinely.

"Will you be doing something like this again for the next conference?" Liechtenstein asked. "I know that Vash is really having fun, and I'm happy to see that."

"He _did_ agree that we should do this again," Canada said. "Everyone's having fun playing with each other for a change instead of against each other."

"We'll all be watching you tomorrow, and cheering for you," Hungary said.

"Thanks," Canada said, a small blush on his face.

He was surprised by how easy it was to act natural around them, especially since they were acting natural with each other. Wales had explained that they all knew about each other, so it was surprising to see how civil they could be with each other, knowing that they were rivals.

The four of them fell into a comfortable conversation while eating their food, and under normal circumstances Canada would have found it odd, being with the three female nations, but he didn't really mind it that much.

"Oh, Matvey," Ukraine said, interrupting his thoughts, "I have something for you. I didn't know when I would see you again, so I don't have it with me. It's in my room."

Canada's eyes widened, and he saw Liechtenstein and Hungary tense. Natural, act natural…

"What is it?" Canada asked.

Ukraine giggled.

"It's a surprise," she said.

Hungary and Liechtenstein glared at her venomously for a while.

…

It turned out to be a scarf, one made especially for him. As he ran his fingers over the soft wool, Ukraine looked at him eagerly.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"I love it," he said. "Thank you."

Ukraine squeezed both his hands with hers.

"I'm glad, she said. "Good luck for tomorrow."


	123. Chapter 122: The Big Day

**Thanks to Canadianrising, RobinReneaRose and Scarllett83 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 122: The Big Day**

When Canada awoke, it took him a moment to remember what the day was. When he did, he smiled in happiness. It was the day of the hockey game.

Through everything that had happened to him lately – between finding out that his parental figures had wilfully ignored him in order to keep him close to them and finding out that he had forty-one nations that liked him – he could use a good game of hockey. It was the one thing that he could always rely on.

Practice was one thing, but actually playing was in a league of its own. Putting your skills to the test against other players, working as a team towards victory… And, of course, the opportunity to let loose. All of these things always made Canada feel alive.

With a huge smile on his face, Canada jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, starting his preparations for the day. After showering, he made his way to the kitchen.

He debated for a moment. While he would like pancakes, he knew that a protein-rich breakfast would give him the energy needed for the game, even if the game was later that afternoon.

Eventually, he decided to fix himself some pancakes, bacon and eggs. As he went between the three frying pans, he jumped when someone knocked on the door.

He paused, checking that nothing was burning before he went to open the door. His eyes widened when he saw France on the other side.

"Bonjour," France said. "I just wanted to wish you luck one last time."

Canada still had a wound that was reopened, and seeing France wasn't exactly helping. France seemed to notice that something was wrong, and his smile fell.

"Are you still upset with me?" France asked.

"I… I don't…" Canada stammered.

"Let's talk about this inside," France said, before he sniffed the air. "We wouldn't want your breakfast to burn."

Canada bit his lip, before allowing France access to his room. He immediately went back to the kitchen and tended to his breakfast.

"I thought things were going better between us," France said. "Did something else happen?"

Canada sighed, slumping against the counter.

"I found out that England did the same thing you did," Canada explained. "For basically the same reason: he didn't want me to leave him."

France flinched, before reaching out a hand, wanting to touch Canada's shoulder. Before he could touch him, however, he hesitated. Realising that the contact wouldn't exactly be wanted at the moment, he allowed his hand to fall to his side.

"I'm sorry," France whispered.

"Did you keep other nations away from me too?" Canada asked.

"Sometimes," France admitted. "Though I was careful to never interfere with Canada's foreign affairs."

Canada understood that France was referring to his country, not to him personally.

"Why?" Canada asked.

"In some of them, I saw something I didn't like," France said. "A desire to possess. I didn't want any of them near you."

"Possess?"

"One thing about nations that you must remember is that many of them are interested in expanding their borders. The larger nations, like you, generally have no problem with that desire, except for Russia, but smaller nations tend to get nervous about lacking land. Especially if that nation is a former empire."

"So… you were worried that they wanted to take my country?"

France nodded his head.

"As a former empire myself, I know the allure of adding territory," France said. "But, recently, I saw something else. It was still the need to possess, but I don't think it has anything to do with your country."

Canada sighed.

"I recently found out that I have forty-one nations in love with me," he said.

France's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

"Forty-one?!" he repeated. "I… I suspected a few of them, but… That's a bit too much, isn't it?"

"You think?" Canada asked sarcastically.

"…Wait, are you sure about the number?"

"Certain nations have been keeping an eye on the situation," Canada said. "Wales, for example."

"And he's not in the habit of lying," France said, nodding his head. "What are you going to do now?"

"I… I don't know."

France arched an eyebrow.

"Have you never thought of it?" France asked. "Of l'amour?"

"I… not really," Canada said.

"You never felt attracted to any of them?"

Canada paused.

"Well…" he said. "I did… entertain the thought of me together with a few of them in the past. But… I knew… no, I figured that it wouldn't be possible."

"Because you were invisible," France sighed. "I am truly sorry about that."

Canada placed another pancake on the growing stack and turned to France, pushing the plate towards him.

"Non, merci," France said. "I didn't come to eat your food."

"But…" Canada started.

"I already ate, Mathieu. I only came to wish you luck, after all."

Canada hesitated, before grabbing the pancakes. The bacon and eggs were also ready, and after pouring maple syrup on the pancakes, he started to eat, not even bothering looking for a chair.

"Do you at least know who your suitors are?" France asked.

"Wales gave me a list," Canada explained.

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?"

Canada shrugged, and after loading his mouth with food, went to retrieve the list, giving it to France.

"Incroyable," France said. "Well, I guess it explains NATO. And… Antonio's on the list as well."

"I noticed," Canada said dryly.

"That explains why he was so upset with me when I told them about what I did."

"You _what_?!" Canada demanded, whipping his head towards France.

"I told Antonio and Gilbert that I admitted to ignoring you," France said. "Gilbert I accepted would be upset – he took the role of uncle seriously – but Antonio surprised me. Now I know what it was about."

Canada groaned. He didn't really feel comfortable with any other nations learning about the relations between his former caretakers. Breakfast the previous day was a prime example of why.

"May I give you some advice?" France asked. "Be careful with them. Don't give them false hope. And don't let them bully you into anything, d'accord?"

 **Whenever I'm eating in the kitchen, I stand next to the counter. There's a chair, but I don't bother with it.**


	124. Chapter 123: Sorting Things Out

**Thanks to Greta, Scarllett83 and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 123: Sorting Things Out**

Canada sat on top of his bed, the list in front of him. France had left a while ago, but had suggested that Canada look at the list of nations and try to figure out how he felt about them, before things got out of control.

This was basically like the game he played with Australia the other day.

He sighed, eyes trailing to Australia's name. He now understood the reason behind the game, and why Australia seemed so despondent after a while of playing. It wasn't a matter of passing the time, but seeing where he stood regarding Canada. But… Why didn't he ask about himself?

What would Canada have said?

The fact that he didn't know the answer made him feel even more horrible. To distract himself, he looked at another name.

Thailand. The other's statement about Canada being attractive the other night. It made Canada blush when he realised that he had asked one of his admirers to tell him what about him he thought was attractive, and the blush deepened when he recalled what Thailand's answer had been.

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?" Canada groaned.

Kumajiro glanced towards him, before settling his head down again to continue his nap.

Canada sighed, before looking towards the list again. He was a bit surprised to see Belarus there. He remembered their initial encounter earlier that month, where she made it clear that she wasn't interested in Russia, and that she only acted the way that she did to mess with Russia. Realising that she was actually in love with _him…_ That was a shock. He wondered if Russia knew about it, before remembering that the whole reason why Belarus had started acting the way she did was because of Russia trying to discourage her.

Two weeks ago, Canada would have been terrified at the idea of going on a date with Belarus, but after playing on the same team and getting to know her, he found that he actually kind of liked her company.

He glanced towards the wardrobe, where the scarf that Ukraine had given him was hanging. Knowing the reason why she had made it for him…

This one he started to consider. There was once a time when he did have a crush on Ukraine, but he eventually abandoned it because he figured that she wouldn't be interested in him as more than a friend. That, and the fact that America had told him that she was out of his league.

Knowing that Ukraine actually _was_ interested in him made him reconsider things, before glancing back at the list.

Hungary was a bit surprising. He had thought that she was interested in Austria. And she didn't mind when Austria and Canada seemed to get closer. He would have to learn a bit more about her thoughts on that… actually, he would have to ask one of the 'observers' what she thought about it. He didn't think that he could ask her without revealing his knowledge.

Liechtenstein… She was sweet, and he was a bit worried about getting too close to her, especially romantically, but…

Well, Switzerland was also on the list.

Yet again, Canada was surprised. After all, he knew that Switzerland didn't really get involved with other nations, with the exception being Liechtenstein. To hear that Switzerland was interested in Canada…

Well, they _did_ get along fairly well. And Canada supposed that he could kind of see Switzerland's reasoning. A neutral nation wouldn't have a problem with a pacifist nation, right?

Netherlands… Well, Canada wasn't opposed to that. There was a time when he also had a crush on him. He had abandoned the crush when he thought that Netherlands wouldn't be interested in him. Again. And he wouldn't want to take advantage of Netherlands's gratitude after World War Two. Perhaps that was where Netherlands became interested in Canada?

And Belgium would also be interested in him because of the World Wars. Probably.

Russia, he saw as nothing more than a friend.

Romano, on the other hand… Romano was actually Canada's childhood crush. He was his best friend, and was close to his age. But when Canada became British territory, and thus no longer had the opportunity to visit Spain and see Romano, the crush was slowly crushed.

Italy… Italy was nice. Canada had to admit that he liked Italy's company. But he was worried about what the effect on Romano would be. And Seborga… _That_ was surprising.

New Zealand was someone he enjoyed being around with, and Hutt River was also surprising. He didn't really know him that well.

In fact, he didn't know either of the micronations very well.

Turkey and Greece… Canada wondered if he was the reason for their recent arguments. If so, then he felt uncomfortable. He didn't really want anyone fighting over him. But it _did_ put Cyprus asking him for help the other day into perspective. Didn't Cyprus ask which one between Turkey and Greece he preferred?

Egypt… He enjoyed his company, and Egypt was attractive. Perhaps he should think about this one a little more.

The Nordics made Canada pause. He rather liked each of them, to be honest. He remembered Finland spending time with him during Christmas, and Denmark being happy to see how assertive Canada had become. Norway also helped him out with his magic.

China was surprising as well. Canada thought that he didn't really like Western nations. But then Canada remembered the time they spent together after the Opium Wars. It was nice back then, and Canada was probably the only one back then that China didn't lash out at.

Korea… That would actually explain why he kept groping him, considering he usually only did it to China and Japan. Thankfully, he had listened to Canada's request to give a simple hug.

Canada leaned back a little, scratching his head. There were many nations on the list, and most of them he couldn't reject if they asked him on a date. He just felt more and more overwhelmed, despite his efforts to sort things out.


	125. Chapter 124: Lunch Break

**Thanks to Angela Yan, Fairylust, RobinReneaRose, Canadianrising and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 124: Lunch Break**

Canada closed his door with a sigh. He considered just eating lunch in his room, but Kumajiro had told him to get out of the room for a while. He couldn't hide from all of them.

Just as he turned around, he found himself staring at a chest. He jumped in surprise, before looking up.

"L-Lars!" Canada exclaimed.

"Matthijs," Netherlands greeted. "Sorry for startling you."

"N-no, I…"

"Did something happen? You seem nervous. You're _never_ nervous around me."

Canada looked at Netherlands's face, and could see the worry. Canada sighed, closing his eyes.

"Sorry," he said. "I guess I'm a bit nervous for today's game."

"Why?" Netherlands asked. "I know you're going to do well. I'll be cheering for you."

Canada gave a small smile.

"It's just pre-game jitters," Canada said. "It's better that they hit me now, instead of when I'm going out on the ice."

Netherlands nodded in understanding.

"By the way, was there something you wanted?" Canada asked.

Netherlands brought out a small packet, before handing it over to Canada.

"I couldn't give them to you yesterday," Netherlands said. "And I didn't see you this morning."

Canada's eyes widened when he saw the liquorice, and remembered that he was meant to get a packet of the sweet variety from Netherlands. He took the packet with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that," Canada said. "I didn't get a lot of sleep, so I was really tired yesterday. I completely forgot about it."

Netherlands raised an eyebrow.

"But, you're okay _now_ , right?" he asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine," Canada said.

"Then why don't you join me for lunch? We can go to this little café I found the other day."

Canada winced. He kind of expected that Netherlands would ask something like that.

"Actually, I would rather not leave the building," Canada said. "I want to be ready for when we need to go to the game."

"I see," Netherlands said. "Then I guess we're going to the lunchroom."

Canada nodded his head, before leaving with Netherlands. He didn't know if Netherlands was planning anything else, but for now, he wouldn't let anything scare him off.

…At least, he was trying. He had been trying to sort out his feelings for his suitors, but it didn't really help. Some of them he had a previous crush on, and others were good friends of his, and others were people that he had only recently gotten to know, but who he got along well with. He just didn't know what to do if one of them asked him on a date.

…Which he realised was what Netherlands had hoped for when he asked him to lunch.

This was going to be harder than he thought. He already felt nervous at the thought of this being more than just lunch in Netherlands's eyes. And if Netherlands decided that he wanted more than just lunch…

Before he knew it, they had reached the lunchroom, and immediately went to see what was available. His eyes widened when he saw…

"Poutine?" he questioned, before smiling as he got some.

"It's one of your dishes, isn't it?" Netherlands asked.

"Yeah," Canada said.

"I think I'll have some of that as well."

After getting lunch, the two found a table. Canada had almost completely forgotten his earlier nervousness.

It wasn't long before they received company, however.

"Mathieu," Belgium said pleasantly as she sat down next to him. "It's been a while. Ça va?"

"I can't complain," Canada said.

"Today's the big game, non? I'll be cheering for you."

"Thanks."

Luxembourg also joined them, and he shot Canada a sympathetic look before turning his attention towards his brother.

Canada was also eyeing Netherlands, and noticed that he looked slightly annoyed. His face remained stoic, but his eyes revealed all.

"So, Mathieu," Belgium said, grabbing his arm. "What are you doing after the game?"

"Well, we're planning to celebrate," Canada said. "Denmark suggested it, so we're most likely going to the bar."

"Most likely," Netherlands agreed.

"And what are you doing after _that_?" Belgium asked.

Canada hesitated. He remembered that he had promised Poland that he would go out to see the city with him. And Canada realised that _that_ , most likely, would count as a date. He didn't think that it would be a good idea to tell them where he was going, and who he was going with, however.

"It's not really your business, is it?" Luxembourg asked. "Careful, or people might think you're a stalker."

Belgium shot her younger brother an annoyed look, while Netherlands had a small smirk on his face. Canada gave Luxembourg a grateful smile. He knew that Luxembourg understood the situation, and didn't want to get anyone in trouble.

"What time does the game start again?" Belgium asked.

"At three," Canada said.

"Two and a half hours left then," Netherlands said. "But you're probably going to be there early, right?"

"We arranged to meet each other a quarter past two. We need to get changed and warm up."

"If you don't mind me asking, who else is playing?" Belgium asked.

"Well, my team has Denmark, Finland, Slovakia, Belarus and Switzerland, and the other team has Russia, Czech, Norway, Iceland, Sweden and Lithuania."

Netherlands and Belgium weren't too happy to hear the line-up. They were aware of the fact that _all_ of the players were interested in Canada. The opposing team wasn't too big a problem for them, but Canada's teammates was another matter entirely. They had managed to spend a lot of time with Canada, doing a physical activity. An activity where there was a risk for collision, and thus the opportunity to press themselves against Canada's body.

Luxembourg noticed the annoyed aura, and wondered how he could diffuse the situation. However, he didn't have to wonder for too long.

"Matvey," Russia's voice purred from behind, startling everyone at the table. "I will see you on the ice, da?"

"Yeah," Canada said. "See you later."

Russia smiled wider, and Belgium and Netherlands understood the pointed look that Russia sent in their direction. He wasn't happy about them being with Canada, and he didn't want to see them with him again.


	126. Chapter 125: Warming Up

**Thanks to anonthe1st, Canadianrising, RobinReneaRose, Scarllett83 and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 125: Warming Up**

Canada sighed in relief when he entered the changing room. It was almost the time of the game. It was exciting, but at the same time, a bit worrisome. They had been looking forward to it, and the idea that it was almost over…

Canada jumped in surprise when he felt an arm slung around his shoulders, and he looked to see Denmark beaming at him.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"Not exactly," Canada said. "I'm just a little sad that it's almost over. It's been fun playing with everyone."

Denmark nodded his head in understanding.

"I know what you mean," he admitted. "It's going to be strange not playing together next week."

Canada smiled, before pulling himself away from Denmark. Lithuania approached them both, carrying bundles in his arms.

At the Arctic Council meeting, they had discussed the topic of uniforms. They wouldn't have had enough time to get custom uniforms, and they couldn't exactly play with their own (instincts and muscle memory being their worst enemies). So they had decided to see if they could acquire uniforms from somewhere else, with the arranged colours being red for Canada's team and blue for the others. Lithuania was the one that had gotten it for them.

"Are those the uniforms?" Denmark asked, leaning closer.

"Yeah," Lithuania said. "I hope they fit. I tried to get them according to the sizes you gave me… After taking into account which standard you're using and everything."

Canada winced, understanding that Lithuania would have had to do some converting.

"How did they fit _you_?" Canada asked.

"They fit fine," Lithuania said.

"And hopefully it's the same for the rest of us," Denmark said, taking the uniform that Lithuania offered to him.

Canada took his own uniform, before looking for a quiet place where he could get changed. He was still a bit nervous about changing in front of others, even though they had been sharing a changing room for about two weeks now.

Canada had just removed his shirt when someone turned the corner, and he immediately moved to cover himself.

"Shy, aren't you?" Norway asked, an amused smirk on his face.

"Yeah," Canada said, averting his eyes. "Um, if you don't mind…"

"I was just about to suggest to you that we have another lesson tomorrow," Norway said. "Unless you have other plans?"

"Tomorrow? No, I don't have anything. The evening again?"

"Actually, I was thinking the morning. As early as possible. Do you think you can manage?"

"Um, it's going to be a bit tricky. I actually have plans tonight. I'm fine with the evening, but the morning will be tricky."

Norway twitched a bit when he heard that Canada had plans that night, but kept his composure.

"Alright then," he said. "Evening it is. But you _need_ experience in the morning."

"Well, I don't have a Monday meeting, so that can work," Canada said. "What time do you have in mind?"

"Preferably dawn."

"I'll try to be there."

"No need to try. We'll be using _your_ room."

Canada stared at Norway for a moment before he sighed.

"Alright," he said.

"Good luck out there," Norway said, before walking away.

Canada smiled when he realised that Norway was being considerate about his privacy. He quickly finished getting changed, before anyone else could sneak up on him.

…

The two teams were skating across the ice, each one focused on warming up. The game hadn't started yet, so their competitiveness hadn't kicked in yet. For now, they were just focused on avoiding getting unnecessarily injured once the actual game started.

A small crowd of onlookers had already gathered. Some of them were there to watch Canada, while others were there because the three weeks of meetings had become rather grating and they were eager for any distraction.

"There he goes," Greece said, watching Canada. "How do you think the game would go?"

Egypt shrugged.

"He's good," Egypt said. "And so is his team. But the others are good as well. This might be an interesting game."

"Too bad I'm not really one for ice hockey," Turkey said. "I would have loved to play with Canada. Hey, do you think he'd be interested in oil wrestling?"

Cyprus winced, and he didn't even have to look at the other two to know that they were shooting Turkey looks of absolute disgust. Greece was already cracking his knuckles.

"If you want to wrestle," he said, " _I'll_ be your opponent."

"Hold up," Romania, who was sitting behind them, interrupted. "If you honestly think that there is any way in hell that I would allow you to oil wrestle with Canada…"

"You do _not_ want to go there, Sadik," Bulgaria spat.

Moldova and TRNC exchanged confused looks, being utterly baffled as to what the brewing argument was about.

Hungary was also sitting nearby, and when she heard the words 'oil wrestling' and 'Canada', she squealed in excitement.

"That's something I would very much like to see," she said, her hand automatically reaching towards her camera.

"Liz!" Taiwan admonished. "Canada is the exception. I don't want to see him with anyone else, except _me_."

"Pardon," Monaco said. "I don't want to hear things like that about mon petit frère. If you _have_ to speak like this, don't do it when I'm around."

Many of the female nations were sitting together, hoping to watch the show. And most of them _were_ interested in Canada, much to Monaco's chagrin.

"Oh, sorry about that," Hungary said, smiling sheepishly. "By the way, how _do_ you feel about all of this?"

"C'est bizarre," Monaco said. "I don't mind if you're interested in Mathieu, but still, the number of people interested in him… I shudder to think how he would react to something like that."

"Do you think it would be bad?" Liechtenstein asked.

"He's under the impression that no one would ever be interested in him. Hearing how many actually _are_ would completely overwhelm him."

Monaco didn't think it wise to tell the others that Canada _did_ know about it.


	127. Chapter 126: Let the Game Begin

**Thanks to Galway gal, anonthe1st, Canadianrising, Scarllett83 and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Okay, so just a fair warning: I'm not an expert on hockey or anything. I played field hockey when I was eight, but that's it. However, I did read up on the rules from several different sources to make sure I get it. So hopefully this isn't disappointing. The game lasts three chapters, and it switches between the players and the spectators.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 126: Let the Game Begin**

"I'm surprised you guys wanted to come watch this," Australia said, looking at the other island nations surrounding him and New Zealand.

"Are you kidding?" Marshall Islands asked. "After three weeks of meetings, watching a game looks like a good way to unwind."

"Regardless of what _type_ of game it is," Samoa said.

"Look, there's Estonia," Hutt River said.

"And looks like he's the ref," New Zealand said. "That must mean that the game's about to begin."

…

Estonia went out to the middle of the ice, and when the others saw him, they realised that the time had come. Each player took their positions, with Canada and Russia, the two team captains, in the centre.

Slovakia made his way to the goal, while Lithuania went to the other one. Both wore more padding than the rest, making their position very clear.

"Alright," Estonia said, looking between Russia and Canada. "I want a nice, clean game. And please, _try_ to avoid injury. There are no reserves."

All of the players nodded in understanding. The puck was placed between the two captains before Estonia backed up. He placed the whistle in his mouth, looked between the two teams, raised his hand and blew. And them backed up further, getting out of the way.

Canada and Russia fought for the puck, but Canada was successful and passed it on to Denmark, who passed it to Switzerland, who passed it to Finland, who shot it towards the goal, only for Lithuania to block it, and it made its way to Iceland, who then passed it to Norway, who sent it towards Czech, who passed it back to Iceland, who then shot it towards the goal, only to have it blocked by Slovakia.

Canada grinned. So far, so good. The competition was stiff. Which meant that it promised to be a challenge. And a challenge was what he needed right now.

He thought about England, France and America. Even though France was actively trying to repent, there was still the matter of him hurting Canada by pretending as though he was invisible. Just thinking about it made Canada's blood boil. And he directed it towards his stick.

He was also thinking about the stress since finding out how many nations were crushing on him. And that included everyone playing at that moment. Did they only decide that they wanted to do this because they were hoping that it would score them points or something with Canada?

He decided that he wouldn't sweat about it, for now. He came to have fun, and that was what he intended to do.

…

"Well, there's one thing I can say about this sport," Scotland said. "It's _definitely_ going to help him relieve stress."

"It kind of reminds me of rugby," Ireland said. "Maybe we should have arranged that as well?"

"I'd rather not have to deal with the Southerners right now," Wales sighed.

"True," Scotland said. "Unfortunately, Jett and Fletcher wouldn't give us the pleasure of beating them into submission for this whole mess with Mattie."

Wales had already told them about the fact that Canada knew about what was going on, and also that he seemed uncomfortable and even a bit intimidated by what he'd learned. It was as they feared.

"Any idea if his knowledge might have affected the effects of the spell?" Ireland asked.

"Nothing yet," Wales said. "Though, I noticed something in the game down there. They seem to be almost careful with Canada, and a lot more aggressive towards the others."

To prove his point, Estonia blew the whistle, signalling a penalty.

"You told Mattie to not make a big deal about it, right?" Scotland asked.

"I told him to act natural," Wales said. "I also gave him the list of nations in love with him. If there's anyone he actually likes, then maybe the spell's energy would be focused on that person and only them."

There was a cheer as Canada's team scored, and the brothers waited for the cheering to die down before they resumed their conversation. Thankfully, they were sitting in an isolated corner, so the odds of someone unwanted listening to their conversation were minimal.

"I'm not sure I want one of them to end up with Mattie," Scotland said.

"We should be supportive," Wales said. "We don't want to be like Arthur or France."

The other two scowled at the reminder of what their brother had done to their nephew.

"Still," Ireland said, "I don't want Matt to get hurt."

"Who knows?" Wales asked. "It might be just the thing he needs in his life. And he might just set the record for longest relationship between nations."

Scotland sighed.

"As long as he's happy, I suppose," he said.

…

Estonia blew the whistle, and as one, all of the players looked towards him. He held up the stopwatch, indicating that the first period was over, and holding up two fingers. He was giving them a two-minute break.

The score was tied, one each. This only spurred the players on more. Their desire to defeat the other team only grew with each missed goal. Lithuania and Slovakia turned out to be _very_ good goalkeepers. Something that their respective teams brought up as soon as they joined them.

When they were ready, the two goalies switched posts. The other players reflected the switch when the time came for the next face-off.

Once the whistle was blown, the second period began.

…

America was sulking in his room. He was completely aware of the fact that the hockey match had begun, but he wasn't allowed to get anywhere near it. And he'd tried.

Mexico had recruited the Middle Eastern nations to act as a security detail. And they were determined not to let him in. And when asked why they would listen to Mexico and not go in to enjoy the game, they explained that they were explicitly asked to keep _him_ away, and were told to use as much force as necessary. Something that they apparently enjoyed immensely.

He needed to remind the rest of the world that he was still the global superpower. He needed to put them back in their places.


	128. Chapter 127: Round Two

**Thanks to Nenet, Hemede, Tinkerbolt, anonymousthe1st, Canadianrising, RobinReneaRose and an anon for reviewing. 600 reviews! Thanks guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 127: Round Two**

Canada gritted his teeth when he saw Norway get the puck when Canada had passed it on to Denmark. They were now tied 2-2, and it was still the second period. This game was still far from over.

The sound of Estonia's whistle caused him to turn towards the ref, and he could see that the other looked concerned as he called a time-out, along with a penalty. Estonia was also making his way onto the ice. Canada turned his attention towards that direction and his eyes widened in shock.

It would seem that Finland and Sweden had collided with each other. Sweden was helping Finland to his feet, but it was obvious that it was a bit of a feat. Finland moved cautiously, and there were tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Everyone gathered around the two, worried about Finland. Sweden and Estonia guided Finland to the bench, and the others followed.

"What happened?" Canada asked.

"I… I think I sprained my ankle," Finland said, working on removing the skate.

Iceland helped him with his task, and once his foot was bare, everyone either winced or hissed in sympathy. Already, the ankle was rather swollen, and it was almost as though they could see it swelling right in front of their eyes.

Sweden placed his hand on Finland's shoulder, a look of shame on his face.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's fine," Finland said. "These things happen."

"At the worst time," Denmark said. "We don't have any reserves."

Norway sighed.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he said.

He pushed everyone else aside in order to get to Finland. He placed his hand on Finland's foot, causing the other to jump in pain. Norway muttered a quick apology, before his hand started to glow. After a few seconds the glow subsided, and the foot looked a bit deflated.

"Magic?" Russia questioned. "If you could use that…?"

"I don't want us to be reliant on it," Norway said. "Now, you just need to rest for a few minutes."

"You can join Sweden while he's sitting out his penalty," Estonia said.

"Don't tell me _Finland_ has a penalty as well," Denmark said.

"No. It's just to give him time to recover."

"Either way, we're both suffering the effects of the penalty," Canada sighed.

"I'm sorry," Finland said, bowing his head.

"It's not your fault," Canada said, smiling reassuringly. "Just focus on getting better, okay?"

Finland gave a small smile, before he nodded his head. Seeing that everything would be alright, everyone moved back into position to resume the game.

…

"Ouch," Australia said. "Do you think he'll be able to play?"

"I don't know," New Zealand said, frowning slightly. "And they don't have reserves…"

"Kiwi, there's no way either of us would be able to step in for _ice_ hockey. If it was _field_ hockey, on the other hand…"

"I know," New Zealand sighed.

…

"Poor Finland," Italy said.

"Normally, I wouldn't mind if one of the other bastards embarrassed themselves in front of Matteo," Romano said, "but it has a chance to ruin the game. I know how much Matteo likes hockey, and I don't want to see him disappointed."

"Wow," Germany said, looking at Romano in surprise. "That's surprisingly sensitive of you."

"In your own roundabout way," Portugal said.

The three Italy brothers were sitting next to each other, with Seborga in the middle. On Italy's side was Germany and Prussia, and on Romano's side was Spain and Portugal. They wouldn't miss the game for the world.

"Kesese, don't worry," Prussia said. "Looks like Norway used his magic to help."

They watched the scene below, and when it seemed that things were better, they all relaxed.

"Looks like the game will start soon," Seborga said, smiling excitedly.

Prussia glanced towards the others and rolled his eyes. Now that he knew that they were interested in Canada – he managed to figure it out once he actually paid attention – he found it to be a bit ridiculous. Sure, Canada was awesome, but _still_ …

He also couldn't help but feel sorry for the North American.

…

Sure enough, once Sweden's penalty was over, he and Finland were both back in the game. Russia's team had managed to score another point, and Finland was determined to work harder to make up for his absence on the ice.

The whistle announcing the end of the second period put a stop to it.

Finland went to join his team, who all looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Canada asked.

"I'm fine," Finland said. "Nor really helped me out."

Still, it was nice to see Canada so worried about him.

"Okay, they're in the lead, for now," Denmark said. "The time for mercy is over. And we get to avenge Finny."

"Just as long as no one gets hurt," Switzerland said. "We can't afford another penalty."

"Technically, _we_ aren't the ones that got the penalty," Slovakia said.

"But we still suffered for it," Belarus said. "Come on, we need to take our places."

They took their positions, and Canada and Russia were facing off once again.

"Good luck for this round," Russia said. "You'll need it."

"We'll be able to manage just fine," Canada said.

The whistle blew, and the race was on.

…

"Do you think they'll be able to recover from that?" Scotland asked.

"Mattie will be able to, no problem," Ireland said.

"Let's just hope there's not another injury," Wales said.

"Will, don't you know?" Scotland asked. "The moment you say that, you jinxed it, and it's going to happen."

"Wooden benches," Wales said, tapping the stand.

"Fine," Ireland said. "Still, they're going to have to work hard to recover the lead."

There was a cheer, and Scotland smirked.

"A goal for Mattie," Scotland said.

"That one was actually fast," Wales remarked.

"Luck is on their side now," Ireland said.

"…Pat, you didn't…"

"No, of course not! Matt wouldn't be happy if I gave him an unfair advantage."

 **I've never worn ice skates, so I'm not sure how easy it is to sprain your ankle in them. But the less likely it is, the more painful it would be. I speak from experience. I've sprained my ankle many times, and I noticed that it's less painful when I'm barefoot, and the time I sprained it while wearing heavy-duty hiking shoes was the worst, as it took** _ **months**_ **to recover (and I'm normally a fast healer, so that's saying something).**


	129. Chapter 128: The Final Round

**Thanks to Canadianrising, Nenet, anonthe1st, SpacePotato117, Fairylust and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 128: The Final Round**

The crowd cheered when Canada's team managed to score another goal. They were tied again, 3-3, and both teams were determined to score one more point while preventing the other team from scoring. And the spectators were tense as well.

Canada was about to score when the puck was swept away. He turned and glared at Norway, and he could almost sense the other's smugness. It was Canada's turn to grow smug when Slovakia managed to block Norway's shot.

It was a good fifteen minutes into the period before Canada's team managed to score again, bringing them into the lead again. Now all they needed to do was make sure that the next five minutes remained goal-free for Russia's team.

However, considering how long it took for _them_ to score, perhaps…

…The universe _loved_ to prove people wrong. Iceland managed to score for their team, and five seconds later the whistle blew. That meant that the worst part was about to come.

Overtime.

Canada and Russia returned to the centre, and it was clear that Russia wasn't happy about the arrangement either. Estonia looked nervously between the two of them and gulped.

"May the best team win," he said.

The puck was placed between the two and Estonia wisely backed off before he blew the whistle. Canada and Russia both moved for the puck.

Canada was successful, and he didn't waste any time. He wouldn't lose this.

Neither Denmark nor Sweden moved to play, instead they were watching Canada. Denmark whistled lowly.

"It's been a while since I saw a berserker," he said.

"Indeed," Sweden agreed.

Everyone cheered when Canada managed to score within the allotted time. Estonia blew the whistle, sighing in relief.

…

Poland cheered along with the rest of them. Normally this wasn't something that he was interested in, but because Canada was playing, he decided that he wanted to see this for himself.

And when he realised that Canada's team won, he was overjoyed. It meant that Canada would be happy during their date that night. And that he wouldn't want to cancel.

The fact that he beat Russia and Lithuania was also a bonus.

…

"We did it!" Finland cheered, hugging Switzerland.

The Central European was disturbed by the actions of the Northern European, and tried to pry him off of him. Still, he couldn't help but feel happy as well. Their team had won.

And in the middle of it all was Canada, looking like he had won the lottery. The pure joy and triumph on Canada's face was a beautiful sight. Switzerland felt himself blushing as he looked at Canada. And when Canada turned to his direction, he felt his blush darken. And he grew painfully aware of the Finn hanging onto him.

"Get off," Switzerland said, shoving Finland off.

"Sorry," Finland said. "But we won!"

"Ja. It was a close game."

When the initial cheering was over, Canada turned to Russia, holding out his hand.

"Good game," he said.

Russia smiled as he accepted the hand.

"Next time you won't be so lucky, comrade," Russia said.

…

"There's nothing I like more than a good beer after a good game," Denmark said, before he gulped down his third mug.

"You like beer in general," Switzerland said.

"True."

The two teams were gathered at the same table, celebrating the successful game. The winning team had been congratulated by many of the spectators, some of whom were in the bar with them.

Canada sipped his whiskey slowly. He didn't want to be drunk when he met up with Poland later. He also kept watching the clock to make sure he didn't miss his rendezvous.

"Mattie!" Denmark exclaimed, throwing his arm around Canada's shoulder. "You should really drink more. The man of the hour!"

"He's right," Russia said. "You deserve to be more cheerful. This time."

Canada shook his head.

"I can't," he said. "I'm meeting someone later."

In an instant, the warm, cheerful atmosphere seemed to freeze. All eyes turned to Canada.

"Really?" Denmark asked, smile frozen in place. "Who is it?"

"Um…" Canada said, noticing the others' expressions.

"Ooh, that sounds interesting."

Canada turned around. Apparently, sitting at the booth next to them was Argentina, Brazil and Mexico. Argentina was the one that spoke.

"So, who are you meeting?" she asked.

"P-Poland," he stammered. "He wants to go explore the city at night with me."

"Sounds sweet," Mexico said, before looking at the others.

They all shrank back under her gaze. They knew what her position is in all of this. And judging by the scrutinising looks, Mexico had recruited Argentina and Brazil to help her.

And normally, Russia wouldn't be so intimidated by those three, but the fact that Mexico's greatest concern was Canada made him want to back off. And then there was the fact that she had the British trio on her side as well. _Those_ three scared Russia. None of them were frightened in the face of someone larger and stronger than them. In fact, Russia heard England say once that they didn't live in the modern era. And he had seen it with his own eyes on the day when they decided to have a little talk with everyone.

The three of them had the expressions of warriors. Not soldiers, _warriors_. They wouldn't be intimidated; in fact, they would accept someone larger and stronger as a challenge. And they would _relish_ a fight. Their expressions were what most nations had had centuries ago.

But out of the three, Wales was the one that scared Russia most. He had the feeling that there was something resting just beneath the surface. A monster. Russia supposed that there was a good reason why they said that it was the quiet ones they had to fear.

And there was a similar look in Canada's eyes, hidden behind his smiles. Even if Russia didn't want to preserve those smiles, he would have been careful. He didn't want to be the one that unleashed the beast.


	130. Chapter 129: A Night on the Town

**Thanks to Canadianrising, RobinReneaRose and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 129: A Night on the Town**

England was on his way to the pub. He needed a drink. But just when he was about to enter the pub, someone else came out. They almost collided, but managed to avoid the abrupt meeting of bodies.

England's eyes widened when he realised that it was Canada. Canada's eyes also widened when he saw England, before narrowing. In those eyes, England had seen a myriad of emotions. Emotions that surprised him.

"Excuse me," Canada said in a clipped tone, trying to push past England.

"Wait," England said, reaching out to Canada.

It surprised him when Canada slapped England's hand away the moment it touched his arm.

"I don't have time to deal with you now," Canada said coldly. "I'm meeting someone."

England watched as Canada made a hasty retreat. Normally, he would have been affronted by the rudeness that Canada had just displayed, but the look of hurt and betrayal made him pause. His brothers' words came back to him.

…He really messed up, didn't he?

He closed his eyes, before leaving. Suddenly, he didn't think that a drink would be a good idea. He needed to go see someone.

…

Poland smiled when he saw Canada approaching. It seemed as though he _didn't_ forget about their date. What a relief. Poland thought for sure that Canada would have been too busy for him.

"Hey," Canada greeted. "Did you wait long?"

"Like, not at all," Poland said. "So, should we get dinner first?"

"Sure. It is that time, anyway."

The two managed to find a quaint little place that served homecooked meals. They were perusing the menu when Canada decided to break the ice.

"I have to admit, I was a bit surprised at the invitation," he said. "I thought you didn't like me."

Poland's eyes widened in shock.

"Like, what gave you _that_ idea?" he demanded.

Canada just shrugged, and Poland started thinking.

"Like, okay," Poland said. "I'm a bit… shy when meeting new people. Like, I'm totally nervous around strangers."

"You don't seem like it," Canada said.

"Like, it's better for people to think that you're confident than know that you're not."

"…I guess I see your point."

"Anyway, I like decided that you seem nice, and I wanted to get to know you better. And… I… Well, if I invited you to dinner or s-something, it would have seemed like a d-date, and you could have…"

Poland's face started to heat up, and Canada chuckled. It was actually pretty cute. And the fact that Canada _knew_ that this was a date kind of made this situation actually funny.

"It's alright," Canada said. "I'm pretty shy myself. And people don't usually notice me, so I'm… I really want to make friends."

Poland stared at Canada, his blush having faded once he heard what Canada had to say. He could see the storm raging in Canada's eyes, and he just wanted that storm to turn to sunshine. But… _how_?

"You stick out more than you might realise," Poland said softly.

Canada focused his gaze on Poland, before he gave a soft smile.

"Thanks," he said.

…

"Like, it's so bright out, huh?" Poland asked.

It was after dinner, and so they were wandering through the city. They didn't have a specific destination in mind, simply enjoying the lights and the nightlife. They passed a few dance bars, and Poland looked longingly as they passed each one.

"Do you want to go dancing?" Canada asked, noticing Poland's gaze.

"Like, we can do that another time," Poland said, shaking his head. "Come on! There's supposed to be a pond near here, right?"

"I think so."

Canada allowed himself to be dragged off by Poland. They arrived at the park soon enough, and they headed towards the pond.

"Like, imagine what it would look like without all the city lights," Poland said. "All of the stars…"

Canada looked towards the sky, and he nodded his head.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I bet that it would be amazing. And imagine this place in winter. If the pond is frozen… Just imagine everyone skating."

"Like, all the couples…" Poland said. "You know, I'm a pretty good skater."

"Really?"

"Totally. Like, I don't play hockey, but just skating on the ice… Like, those outfits are fabulous, and I wanted to have a good excuse to wear them."

Canada chuckled.

"I think there's a rink nearby," he said. "And if not, we can always go back to the conference building. The rink there might have been used for hockey, but it should work just as well."

"Oh yeah!" Poland exclaimed. "Like, congratulations on winning. I was totally cheering for you."

"Thank you," Canada said. "So, anywhere else you'd like to go?"

"…Yeah. I heard that the zoo has a night tour."

"Sounds good."

…

It was nearing midnight when Canada and Poland returned to the conference building. Canada had to admit that it was fun. He managed to get to know Poland a little better, and he started to feel better about the whole situation.

He wasn't actively looking for love. But he would give everyone a chance if they asked him. It was the least that he could do. He would give them a chance. And perhaps, if he was actually ready for it, then he would put more thought into it.

"Um, hey, Canada?" Poland asked hesitantly. "Is it… is it okay if I call you by your human name? You can call me by my human name too."

"Sure," Canada said. "I'm Matthew."

"And my name's Feliks."

The two got in the elevator, and Poland shuffled his feet nervously. He knew that his time with Canada was almost over.

"This was fun," Canada said. "We should do it again sometime."

Poland was surprised that Canada was the one that brought it up, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Like, totally," he said.

Poland was on a lower floor than Canada, so he had to leave soon. And when he arrived at his room, it was to see Hungary waiting for him.

"Had a nice date?" she asked.

"Tak," Poland said.

"Good. I want details."


	131. Chapter 130: Protector

**Thanks to Nenet, anonymousthe1st, Scarllett83, RobinReneaRose and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 130: Protector**

When Canada woke up, he felt a bit disoriented. He had had a lot of fun with Poland the previous night, and wouldn't mind doing something like that again. However, there was something else on his mind.

He felt a bit empty now that the game was finished. There wasn't a lot for him to look forward to. Well, actually, that wasn't completely true. There was that culinary exchange to look forward to. And then they also had paintball the next weekend.

Smiling, he stood from the bed. He looked towards Kumajiro.

"Morning," Canada greeted. "Is there anything you'd like to do today?"

"Sleep," Kumajiro said, pointedly snuggling into the sheets below him. "And congratulations on the game yesterday."

Canada beamed. Kumajiro had been with Mexico on the stands, who had returned him after the game. And when Canada came to prepare for his outing with Poland, Kumajiro had been asleep. So this was the first opportunity for Kumajiro to congratulate him on his victory. And it made it very sweet.

"Thank you," Canada said softly.

As Canada prepared for his day, Kumajiro cracked an eye open to watch him. He was actually happy that Canada had been out late with another nation. He'd certainly seen more genuine smiles than before, even if some of them were fleeting. Canada was happy, and that in turn made Kumajiro happy.

It was a little amusing when Canada first learned about the nations that were in love with him. Kumajiro had picked up on it a long time ago, but didn't say anything. He was _not_ going to get involved with nation relationships. But Canada's stress about the matter was a bit worrisome.

He was in denial. And he had an opportunity for happiness, but it was clear that he was afraid to accept it. As though he thought that he didn't deserve it.

All because of those other three.

Kumajiro knew that he should have bitten France when he had the opportunity the previous day, but it was clear to him that the man was aware of his sins and wanted to atone for them. And he _did_ give Canada helpful advice.

Whatever. Kumajiro would keep watch anyway. And if _anyone_ wanted to hurt his master, they would learn that he wasn't some cuddly teddy bear. He was still a vicious carnivore, especially if his master was hurt.

…

Wales stepped out of the shower, going towards the bed. Plopping down on it, he took the book he bought a few days ago and started reading.

He couldn't concentrate, though. His mind kept going to Canada. He knew that Canada had a date the previous night. He was wondering how it went.

He could tell that Canada was still stressed about the whole issue, and it worried him. The more Canada obsessed over it, the bigger the chance that the spell would react to the new developments. And he was worried that it might take things in the wrong direction.

He was afraid that they might get too aggressive, and that they wouldn't accept a rejection from Canada. That could end up horribly hurting his nephew.

The other two managed to pick up on it as well.

It annoyed them that they were so lost as to what to do. The only solution they had managed to think of was to let the others try to woo Canada, but it worked better when he didn't know that he was being wooed. Now that he _knew_ , things would only get more complicated.

And Wales was the one that felt guilty about the whole situation. It had been _his_ idea to use the spell in the first place.

He was worried about Canada getting hurt, and not just emotionally. But what could he do? Trying to stop them would end in disaster, and the spell couldn't be undone.

The only thing he _could_ do was watch from afar and hope that Canada didn't get hurt. But if he did, then Wales would make sure to show the world why his national animal was a dragon.

…

Mexico was brushing her hair, watching herself in the mirror. But her mind was elsewhere.

She was worried about Canada, but it wasn't because of his forty-one suitors. No, it was because of his _brother_.

She could tell that something was snapping in her neighbour, which was why she enlisted the help of the Middle Eastern nations to keep him away from the game. And they had reported that America had indeed gone by, and that after a while he looked murderous. America shouldn't have looked like that just because he was missing a game.

She'd even had the foresight to post someone at the building's power grid, and America had even gone _there_. He would have tried to sabotage the game, as she predicted. It was the same reason why she didn't want him there in the first place.

She knew that America would hurt Canada, more than he already had. And she didn't want that to happen. For as long as she could, she would protect Canada.

And she would make sure that none of those idiots traumatised him.

…

Ireland was on his way to the lunchroom when he heard running footsteps behind him. He turned around, and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Morning, Matt," Ireland greeted.

"Hi," Canada greeted, coming to a stop. "Do you mind if I have breakfast with you?"

"Not at all, lad."

The two fell into step with each other, and Ireland watched Canada out of the corner of his eye. He looked a bit tired – apparently he had a late date the previous night – but otherwise there was a serene expression on his face.

"So, do you know what you're going to do about your romantic situation?" Ireland asked.

"I think so," Canada said. "Right now, I'm not looking for love. I want friendship right now, and I want people to remember me."

Ireland nodded. He was glad. Now he only hoped that England didn't come and mess with his head again. Well, Ireland, Scotland and Wales would be there to put England back in his place.


	132. Chapter 131: Close Watch

**Thanks to Time Turner, Canadianrising, Scarllett83 and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 131: Close Watch**

Canada and Ireland arrived at the lunchroom. The two grabbed their trays, and just as Canada reached for the first dish, he felt an arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer to the body it belonged to.

"Canada!" Turkey said amiably. "Good to see you again."

Ireland narrowed his eyes, and Turkey must have noticed, for he released Canada. The North American shook himself, before he smiled at Turkey.

"Hi," Canada greeted. "It's been a while."

"I'll say," Turkey said. "By the way, great game yesterday."

Canada beamed, and Ireland cleared his throat.

"Is there anything in particular that you wanted?" Ireland asked.

"Oh, right," Turkey said, before he turned his attention back to Canada. "Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

Canada glanced towards Ireland, who merely shrugged. He turned his attention back to Turkey and smiled.

"Sure," he said. "Since you're inviting us."

Turkey's smile froze, and he looked up to see Ireland looking at him with a smug look.

The three of them gathered their food, and went to find a table.

"Has anyone told you yet about the culinary exchange evening?" Canada asked.

"No," Turkey said, frowning in confusion. "What is it?"

"We were thinking of inviting a few nations to prepare some of their local cuisine and share it with the others. We decided to do it Wednesday."

"And why haven't _I_ heard anything about this?" Ireland asked.

Canada winced, before averting his eyes.

"We… We were kind of hoping to only invite people who can actually cook," Canada said awkwardly.

Turkey burst out into laughter, while Ireland watched Canada with a blank expression. Canada flinched.

"I'm really sorry!" he exclaimed. "But… You have to admit, your cooking's not the best in the world."

"It's a miracle those islands still have a population," Turkey said with a smirk.

Ireland huffed, before he crossed his arms.

"We _try_ ," he said. "And it's perfectly fine, once you get used to it."

"Unfortunately, no one's interested in getting used to it," Turkey said wryly, before turning back to Canada. "So, who else will be coming?"

"Well, I was hoping to get Greece too," Canada said. "Some of the Asians, Netherlands, France…"

"You invited _France_?!" Ireland exclaimed, forgetting the earlier insult to his pride in favour of shock.

"Um, yeah," Canada said. "He's trying, at least."

"Look, I don't know what's going on between the two of you," Turkey said, "but are you _sure_ you want _him_ there?"

"Um, well…"

Ireland and Turkey were watching Canada, only to receive a new meal-mate. Egypt sat down next to Turkey, and Canada shot him a grateful look.

"Hey Gupta," Canada said. "I hope you're doing well."

Egypt paused. He could tell, just from the atmosphere, that his arrival had interrupted an uncomfortable topic. And judging by everyone's reactions, the topic was Canada's enemy. And so, Egypt decided that he wouldn't pursue it.

"Hello Matthew," Egypt greeted. "Yes, I'm well, thank you."

Ireland shot his nephew a calculating look. He wondered if there was a new development between Canada and France. And if there was, he hoped that it wouldn't end up hurting the Canadian.

"Matthew, do you have any plans today?" Egypt asked.

"Nothing in particular," he said, already knowing where this was going.

"There is a botanical garden that I would like to visit, and I was wondering if you would accompany me."

"Why exactly do you want _him_ to come along?" Turkey asked. "I'm sure Cyprus would love to come with you."

Ireland smacked his forehead, and Egypt merely raised an eyebrow, hiding his satisfied smirk. The way that Turkey phrased that statement didn't win him a position in Canada's good graces.

Canada grew uncomfortable at Turkey's words, and the Eurasian widened his eyes when he realised that he now understood what his foot tasted like.

"I'm sorry," Turkey said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"N-no," Canada said, smiling a bit forcefully. "It's fine. Um… I… Sure, Gupta. I'd like to go to the garden with you."

Turkey wanted to sink into the earth. He had unintentionally implied that no one would be interested in spending time with his crush. And he hurt Canada's feelings. He could feel the glare coming from Ireland, and remembered that one of the conditions of allowing them to pursue Canada was that they not hurt him.

And asides from England, the British brothers were scary.

Turkey knew that he needed to make it up to Canada. Well, he would have done it anyway, and not because Ireland looked as though he was trying to figure out the best way to murder Turkey.

Remembering that Canada liked sweets, he planned to spend some time in his kitchen. There were few things that conveyed feelings better than something made by the person in question trying to touch another person's heart, whether it was love or forgiveness.

…

Belarus was watching Canada from another point in the lunchroom. She hated the fact that he was with Turkey and Egypt, but Ireland was with them, so she knew that the other two wouldn't try anything, other than asking him out on a date, perhaps.

But she _really_ wanted to hear what they were saying.

She could tell from their body language that Turkey had said something that might have offended Canada, if Canada's hurt look and Turkey's grovelling position was anything to go by. She smirked. Knowing that a rival had possibly ruined his chances made things sweeter for her.

But she needed to think of a plan to get Canada to focus his attention on her as well. The time they'd spent on the same team had been nice, though fleeting. But it _did_ serve its purpose.

Canada was more relaxed around her, which meant that he would be more willing to go on a date with her without feeling as though he was being bullied into it. And that would keep her safe from the rage of Canada's protectors.

It was both reassuring and threatening to know that Canada had people that cared about him that much without being in love with him, willing to do anything to protect him.


	133. Chapter 132: Garden Stroll

**Thanks to Canadianrising, RobinReneaRose, Scarllett83 and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 132: Garden Stroll**

True to his words, Egypt had taken Canada to the botanical garden that he had mentioned. And Canada was really appreciative of Egypt at the moment. It was truly a beautiful sight.

"Wow," Canada whispered. "This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," Egypt said.

The two of them wandered around for a while, before Canada turned to Egypt.

"By the way, why did you ask me to accompany you?" Canada asked.

Egypt shrugged.

"I figured that you would enjoy this," he said. "Am I wrong?"

"No, not at all," Canada said. "But why _me_? I mean, wouldn't there be others that would enjoy this time with you as well?"

Egypt averted his eyes. He knew that he couldn't tell Canada that he was in love with him. It would be too abrupt. Instead, he thought of something else that he could say.

"The other people that I could have invited are people that I spend enough time with," Egypt said. "Is it wrong to spend time with a friend that I don't see too often?"

Canada blinked, before he smiled. He knew the true reason why Egypt asked him, but to hear that Egypt considered him a friend… even if it was only because he was in love with him, it was nice to hear.

"Thank you," Canada whispered.

Egypt quirked his lips.

"Think nothing of it," he said. "By the way, I think some of the other Middle Eastern nations want to get to know you too."

"Oh?" Canada prompted, confused.

"I'm not sure if you heard, but Mexico asked some of the Middle Eastern nations to keep America away yesterday. They were happy to do it, but they still asked Mexico to elaborate, and she explained that it was to keep America away from you. She described you as the anti-America, and they're now interested in meeting you."

"…Why did she go so far?"

"Well, from what the others say, America seemed to be in a particularly foul mood yesterday. And it looked like he was going to cause trouble. They admitted that Mexico had a good reason for wanting to keep him away from the game."

Canada lowered his eyes. He knew that America was mad at him for not telling him about the game, or asking him to play, or denying his chance when he tried to worm his way into the line-up. But… He wouldn't go so far as to sabotage the game, would he?

Egypt could see that Canada was troubled, and he sighed.

"If it's not overstepping my bounds," Egypt said, "I'd say that you and America have a toxic relationship."

Canada flinched, and Egypt decided to continue.

"You wish to be recognised by him," he said, "and he realises it. So he uses it to string you along. He manipulates you. And he doesn't care about what you have to say. Then again, he rarely cares about what anyone else has to say. I blame England for that. If he'd only discipline that spoiled brat, we wouldn't have to deal with the America we currently have."

Despite himself, Canada smiled. He had often thought that if England had been more strict with America, like he had been with the other colonies, then things would have worked out a lot better for them. Perhaps then, America would have had the capacity to think about other people. And he would take them into consideration.

And then there was the fact that England had kept Canada isolated because he didn't want Canada to follow America's example. England had forgotten the fact that Canada was not America. No other colony was treated the same way as Canada, and that only hurt more.

Because it showed that America was England's favourite. And the only reason why Canada was treated the way that he was, was because England could only see America in Canada. He had other colonies, but many of them didn't even earn a second glance from him.

Egypt could see the sudden gloom that descended over Canada and fretted that he might have been the reason for the other's dwindling mood. He needed to think of something that would cheer Canada up.

"I don't think I've ever told you," Egypt said, "but your help in the Suez crisis meant more to me than you might think."

Canada blinked, before turning to Egypt.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

Egypt shrugged, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"I wanted to cheer you up," Egypt said. "And I don't think I ever told you that. It felt like the best time to bring it up. But know that I genuinely mean it. I don't stroke anyone's egos."

Canada smiled. He knew that Egypt wouldn't say anything just to make someone feel better. He wouldn't say something out of pity. If he said something, then he was honest about it.

"Thank you," Canada whispered.

Egypt's statement had also given Canada reason to think. The reason why he specifically brought up the Suez crisis… was that the point in time when he started to fall in love with Canada?

"…Do you mind if I ask you something?" Egypt asked hesitantly.

"Huh?" Canada said as he snapped out of his daze. "Oh, sure."

"Perhaps we should sit down first."

They found a bench, and Canada turned to Egypt expectantly.

"What would you do if you were in love with someone, but you don't think that they would be interested?" Egypt asked.

"Why are you asking _me_?" Canada asked. "I mean… I don't exactly have a love life that would make me an expert. You'd be better off asking the Latin nations."

"But I want to know from _you_. Tell me… what would you do?"

Canada sighed, thinking about it.

"First, how do you know they're not interested?" Canada asked.

"We don't spend that much time together," Egypt said. "He wouldn't accept me if there are others that he knows better."

"Then… I guess the best solution is to spend more time together."

Egypt nodded. He was planning on doing that.

 **I've been scolded by my mom a few times because I'm a bit on the brutally honest side. I don't sugarcoat, and I don't stroke egos. She's more the type that likes to appease everybody. But a personality like mine** _ **does**_ **have its advantage: if I** _ **do**_ **give someone a compliment, then that person knows that I'm being completely honest, and that I'm not saying something just to make them feel better. I figure that's also how Egypt would be.**


	134. Chapter 133: Reflection

**Thanks to anonthe1st, Fairylust, Scarllett83 and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 133: Reflection**

As the two of them were walking back to the conference building, Egypt was mulling things over. He figured that spending more time with Canada would be the best course of action, but what else?

Canada had also said that it wouldn't hurt to actually _ask_ the object of his affections out on a date. Something that Egypt had actually done, but Canada didn't know that. But then Canada mentioned that he wouldn't know how he would react if someone asked him.

Egypt wondered if Canada knew more than he was letting on, and wanted to probe more, but then Canada had stood up, as though silently dismissing any future questions.

"This was nice," Canada said. "Thank you for inviting me."

"I should thank _you_ for accompanying me," Egypt said. "I have to admit that I truly enjoyed the company. So tell me, what are you doing tonight?"

"I have a lesson with Norway and Romania."

"Lesson? This couldn't be… Are you learning magic?"

Canada nodded, and Egypt smirked.

"If you want, I can help you as well," he said. "I learned a fair deal from my mother."

"Really?" Canada asked. "I didn't know."

"Well, at least you're not being taught by England. His arrogance is his downfall."

"What do you mean?"

"England has skill with magic, that's no lie. However, he is overconfident and arrogant. His pride interferes with his ability, and he easily fails his spells. And he's too prideful to admit his faults, so he carries on the way he is."

Canada cocked his head to the side, thinking about it.

"You're right, I guess," he said.

Up ahead of them, they could see someone approaching. They both stopped when they realised that it was Greece, though he appeared to be in a daze, and he was looking at the pavement.

"What's on his mind?" Canada muttered.

"I don't know," Egypt said. "But it's fairly common for him. It's best to get out of his way before he collides with us."

It was at that moment that Greece looked up, and he came to a stop when he noticed them.

"Canada," Greece said. "Gupta. Where were you two?"

Both realised that Greece wanted to ask why they were together.

"Gupta took me to a botanical garden," Canada said. "By the way, has anyone told you about the culinary exchange evening we were planning?"

"Kiku told me," Greece said. "Thank you for inviting me."

"So, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the animal shelter. I always volunteer to take care of the cats."

Canada's eyes lit up, and Egypt sighed. He knew where this was going.

"Really?" Canada asked. "I'd love to go too. You don't mind, do you?"

Greece smiled slightly.

"Not at all," he said.

"What about you, Gupta?" Canada asked, turning to Egypt.

Egypt bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't like the fact that he was being shut out, but thankfully, Canada held the door open, and Egypt was going to force his way back inside while he still had the chance.

"I think I'll accompany you," Egypt said.

Greece looked momentarily annoyed, but he shrugged his shoulders. Canada looked between the two of them, and relaxed when he saw that there wouldn't be conflict.

Greece led the way, having already paid a visit to the shelter a few times. He wasn't expecting to run into Canada, but since he did, he decided to take advantage of the situation. It would have been a lot better if Egypt wasn't there as well.

However, the two of them didn't look much closer than they were before. There was an ease between them, but it wasn't the same as it would have been if the two of them had become a couple. It meant that Greece still had a chance.

Even though it was a Sunday, the shelter was still open. They had to take care of the animals, and just because it was a day of rest for the humans didn't mean that the animals didn't require food and water. The girl at the entrance greeted Greece by his human name when he entered.

"Herakles, you came!" she exclaimed. "And I see you brought company."

"Hello," Canada greeted. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. And if you'd be willing to adopt…"

"Unfortunately, we can't," Egypt said. "I still have to go to Egypt and Matthew has to return to Canada."

"Oh, it's a shame. I was so hoping that at least one of you is local. So, are you here on vacation or…?"

"We're here on a conference."

"Oh. Wow. So you must all work for the same company or something. Anyway, why don't I take you in to the animals? Would you like to be with the cats or dogs?"

Canada looked between the other two. He knew that Greece would want to go for the cats, and Egypt would go with whatever option Canada chose. So he might as well keep them all together.

"I think it would be best to go with the cats," Canada said.

The girl looked confused, but then she saw the way Egypt and Greece were looking at Canada. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright then," she said, before leading the way.

Asides from refilling their food and water bowls, they also had to play with them a little. Canada had no problem with this, and soon enough, all of the cats were surrounding him, trying to get his attention.

"He's really good with cats," Greece observed.

"I think he's good with animals in general," Egypt said. "Anubis and Horus both love him."

Greece nodded his head. Seeing Canada with the cats brought a blush to his cheeks. It was adorable and endearing. And Greece could feel his affection for Canada grow.

Next time he was with Canada, he would make sure that the two of them were alone. He just needed to find the best opportunity.

Until then, he should probably focus on making something delicious for Canada to sample.

 **So, the title refers to Egypt reflecting on Canada's words, but is also a nod to Greece's philosopher side, since a philosopher tends to reflect on things.**


	135. Chapter 134: Taking Risks

**Thanks to Nenet, anonthe1st and an anon for reviewing.**

 **I guess it wasn't clear. It's kind of fanon that Egypt's jackal and hawk are named Anubis and Horus, respectively. But there are some, like me, that add the extra bit that they're the Egyptian gods. If I ever get around to The Curse of Ancient Egypt, it becomes clear.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 134: Taking Risks**

After feeding the cats at the shelter, the three of them went to a café for lunch. None of them were particularly talkative nations, so they lapsed into a comfortable silence, broken first by the drink orders.

"So, what are you doing this afternoon?" Greece asked, eyes flickering between the other two but lingering on Canada.

"I just want to sleep," Canada said. "I was up late last night, and we also had the game. I also have a lesson tonight, so I don't want to be too tired."

Greece nodded.

"That sounds nice," he said. "A good nap."

Preferably with Canada lying next to him. He wondered what it would feel like to cuddle with Canada. And waking up with Canada still asleep next to him, his face relaxed and with his lips just slightly parted…

Greece blushed, averting his eyes. He found the tramezzini's to be very interesting.

Egypt glanced towards Greece and narrowed his eyes. He could see that his thoughts had gone in a direction that he didn't like. Probably involving Canada. Well, as long as they remained thoughts, he didn't see a reason why he should maim the other nation.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Canada asked, turning to Egypt.

He already had a suspicion that he knew what Greece was going to do, but the North African was a bit of a mystery.

"I'm meeting with a few other African nations," Egypt said. "We need to arrange an African Union meeting for after the conference."

"Didn't you get anything done?" Greece asked.

"We did. This is just a standard meeting, followed by a vacation."

"A vacation?" Canada asked.

"There are quite a few beautiful places to visit in Africa. We once arranged a meeting in South Africa in late September, and afterwards they took us to visit a flower field that is otherwise a desert. I also once took the others to Abu Simbel – they already saw the pyramids and the sphinx, so it's old news for them. Tanzania once took us to saw the great migration. He also took us backpacking to Kilimanjaro."

"So… you do this a lot with each other?"

"We try our best to improve relations. Spending some quality time together is one way."

"Huh. Sounds like a good idea. I should probably…"

Canada paused. He had a feeling that America would only do it if it was the two of them, and he would constantly show up Canada. So… Perhaps he should ask Mexico if the Latin Americans would be interested in something like that. Although, the thought of spending time with all of them together was a bit terrifying.

"Is something wrong?" Greece asked.

"N-no," Canada said. "It's just… I was kind of thinking of doing something like that as well, but I get the feeling America wouldn't be too happy, and the alternative… Well, the Latin Americans kind of adopted me as one of their own."

The other two flinched. They had seen the Latin Americans as well. They had experience with the other Mediterranean nations, but they were _nothing_ compared to the Latin Americans. Probably because there were fewer of them.

"Maybe they wouldn't be interested," Greece said. "Maybe only some of them. Maybe the climate difference would be too much for them."

"Or maybe they'd be curious about it," Egypt said.

Canada sighed. Well, he _did_ survive the last time he was around them. And they seemed to like him. Besides, _none_ of them were among his suitors. No matter what, they were probably the safest nations for him to be around with. It was a risk that he would be willing to take.

The three of them finished their lunch before leaving the café. Greece and Canada both seemed a bit sleepy after the lunch, and Egypt himself could feel that sluggishness. Perhaps that was why some nations preferred to have a nap after lunch.

They arrived at the conference building, and were surprised to see Belarus standing in the lobby, as though she had been waiting for someone. Greece and Egypt frowned. They had a feeling they knew who she would have been waiting for.

"Belarus," Canada greeted, a bit surprised. "Hi. Are you waiting for someone?"

"Tak," she said, before she smirked. "It was a really fun game yesterday. I'd like to go out with you on the ice again, if possible."

"Um, sure," Canada said. "Yeah, it was pretty fun. We should really do it again soon."

"Then how about tomorrow night?" she asked. "No hockey, just ice?"

Canada realised where this was going. Well, he said that he wouldn't reject anyone.

Belarus had been stalking closer, and Greece and Egypt frowned. They had a feeling that something was about to happen, but they were also at a loss. There was nothing they could do to stop Belarus from simply coming closer. Not without raising questions.

"Um, sure," he said. "Tomorrow works for me."

Belarus grinned as she stopped right in front of Canada.

"Great," she said.

And then she did something completely unexpected. She took Canada's cheeks with both hands, stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the lips before anyone even realised what was going on.

Canada's eyes widened, and Egypt and Greece's jaws dropped while their own eyes widened.

Belarus pulled away, grin still in place.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, before she walked away.

Canada stood there, trying to process what just happened. Greece and Egypt were silently fuming.

"What… just happened?" Canada asked, dazed.

The other two didn't know what to answer, and Canada brought his fingers up to touch his lips.

"She… kissed me," Canada said, still dazed. "That was… my first kiss."

Upon hearing that, the two Mediterranean nations felt their anger grow. They were wondering what would happen if either of them murdered Belarus.

…

Belarus returned to her room, a bounce in her step. She could still feel Canada's lips on her own. She had taken a risk, but she felt that it would be very rewarding.

 **If you're ever in South Africa, and it happens to be September/October, then you should head to Namaqualand. The wildflowers are amazing, and they only bloom for a short period. The rest of the time, the area is a desert.**


	136. Chapter 135: Daze

**Thanks to Time Turner, anonymousthe1st, Tani, RobinReneaRose, Scintilla-Ish, Scarlett83 and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 135: Daze**

Canada was wandering through the hallways, his mind still replaying the scene with Belarus. She kissed him. It was so unexpected… He didn't think that _she_ would be the one that would kiss him spontaneously. If he would have to pick a spontaneous kisser, Belgium would be the first that came to mind.

And… It didn't feel bad. Her taste was almost flowery, and her lips were very soft… What was he doing?! He shouldn't be thinking about that!

He came to a stop, leaning against the nearby wall, rubbing his face. He shouldn't think too much about it. If only to stop the embarrassment.

"Matthew? What's wrong?"

Canada removed his hands to see Hungary standing there, looking at him worriedly.

"I… It's nothing," he said.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Hungary said. "Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?"

"No… nothing like that. I just… I need some air."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No… that's alright."

He didn't think that it would be a good idea to be alone with one of his admirers right now. If he let slip that Belarus kissed him… He knew that Hungary had a dangerous temper, and he didn't want to see what she would do with that information.

"Oh, okay then," Hungary said, a bit disappointed. "By the way, are you coming for a lesson today? Roderich's really looking forward to it."

Canada was silent for a moment. His last lesson had been on Friday, and he didn't want to go too long without one.

"I'll see if I can go later this afternoon," he said.

"Alright," Hungary said, smiling. "And if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me."

He nodded his head, and to his surprise, she pecked him on the cheek. She giggled before walking away.

Canada stood there, trying to process what just happened. He _needed_ to see someone about this. However, his admirers were out, and he knew that his uncles and Mexico were protective of him, so he was hesitant about telling them too. But… Perhaps there _was_ someone that he could see about the whole thing.

…

Monaco looked up when she heard someone knocking on her door. She was playing a bit of solitaire, and couldn't think of anyone that would come to see her on a Sunday. She stood from the table and made her way to the door.

"Mathieu?" she questioned.

"Bonjour, Camille," Canada said. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course not. Come in."

He ducked inside, and she closed the door behind him. She was worried about him. After all, under no circumstance was this normal behaviour for him.

"Can I get you some tea?" she asked. "You look like you need it."

"Oui, merci," he said.

She frowned, before going towards the kitchen area. She knew that Canada tended to lapse into French when he was emotional. And it seemed as though he was _very_ emotional.

After putting the kettle on, she was immediately at Canada's side.

"So, what happened?" she asked. "Is Francis being an idiot again?"

"No… it's not about him," Canada said. "It's Belarus."

"What did she do?"

"She… kissed me."

Monaco stared at Canada for a long while. Personally, she couldn't see what the problem was. He knew that there were nations interested in him, so why was he acting as though…

Wait…

"Mathieu, was that your _first_ kiss?" she asked.

Canada nodded mutely. Monaco pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Could you please tell me _exactly_ what happened?" she asked.

Canada nodded, and started to explain everything leading up to that moment. The garden stroll with Egypt. Running into Greece and going to the animal shelter. Getting lunch at a café. Coming back and Belarus asking him on a date. And then _kissing_ him.

"Well," Monaco said. "That is certainly bold of her. Then again, she's not exactly one to shy away from anything, especially if it's someone she likes. But to actually _kiss_ you… So, how was it? The kiss, I mean."

"W-well…" Canada stuttered. "It was my first kiss. I don't know what to compare it to. And… Um, I also ran into Hungary, and she kissed me on the cheek."

" _That_ I would expect from her. So, how did Greece and Egypt react to the whole thing? I'm assuming that they were still there."

Canada paused. He had been in such a daze, he _didn't_ notice how the other two were reacting. Which was probably…

"Oh no," he said.

…

Greece was storming through the streets. He didn't want to be in that claustrophobic building, where he would most likely run into anyone that would know him and ask him what was wrong. Because if he had to tell anyone, then he knew that he wouldn't have any shred of self-control left.

The kiss still played through his mind. He could see the moment Belarus placed her lips on Canada's. The moment she stated her claim. And Greece knew that he wouldn't have been able to kiss Canada back without freaking the younger nation out.

There was also the fact that that single act had given Belarus an advantage. While others were shy about telling Canada how they felt, Belarus had gone and _clearly_ stated it in a way that was louder than words, leading no room for doubt.

If it was just a kiss on the cheek, then it could have been mistaken as something purely friendly. But on the _lips_ …

He didn't think that there would be anyone that he hated more than Turkey, but Belarus had just proven him wrong.

He needed to think of something that would give him the edge. A gift, perhaps, and a proper date.

There was that culinary exchange happening later that week. Perhaps Greece could think of something to make for then that would be sure to seduce Canada.

…

Nigeria made his way to his door and opened it, surprised to see Egypt on the other side.

"Sorry to bother you," Egypt said. "I was wondering if I could get a voodoo doll from you."

 **I tried to find which African nations practiced voodoo, since Egypt would most likely go to one of them.**


	137. Chapter 136: Composition

**Thanks to FGLFFFF, Flarboi, Nenet, anonthe1st, RobinReneaRose and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Yeah, Canada doesn't really count the collision with Denmark as a kiss. He still views it as an accident. So, Belarus gave him his first kiss.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 136: Composition**

It took a while, but once Canada snapped out of his daze, he decided to go to the music room. He really didn't want to neglect his lessons. And he trusted Austria not to do something crazy.

Hopefully, Hungary wasn't there.

As he approached the music room, he heard a melody being played. This wasn't too unusual. What _was_ unusual was the fact that it sounded a bit shaky at times, and it sometimes abruptly stopped. He frowned, wondering if Austria was alright, and if it even _was_ Austria in there. Perhaps it was someone else playing.

As soon as he arrived at the room, he saw that it was indeed Austria, sitting in front of the piano with a frown on his face. He was playing a few notes, before he seemed to sense that Canada was there, and he whipped around, his fingers stopping. He looked a bit panicked.

"M-Matthew!" he stuttered. "Forget what you just heard."

Canada saw that Austria's cheeks were red, and normally he would have left it at that, but he was curious.

"What was that song?" Canada asked.

"Incomplete," Austria said. "And far from perfect. Not suitable for an audience yet."

'Especially not you,' Austria added in his thoughts.

Canada was silent for a moment as he processed Austria's words, and his eyes widened with realisation.

"Wait," he said. "Was that something you wrote yourself?"

"Well, the correct word is 'composed'," Austria said, his face still bright red. "But yes. That is my own, original work. But it isn't ready to be heard yet. It's not complete yet. And certain parts just don't want to come out right."

"Well… If you want, I could listen to it. I mean, I'm no expert, but maybe having another pair of ears would help."

Austria felt himself panic. There was no way that he could have Canada help him with the song that was meant for Canada.

"No, it's fine," Austria said. "So… did you come here for another lesson?"

"Um, yeah," Canada said, still a bit perplexed by the situation. "Sorry about not coming yesterday."

"That's not a problem. After all, you had a game. Sorry, but I didn't come watch. It's not exactly something I'm interested in. But I hope that it went well."

Canada didn't hold it against Austria. After all, he just couldn't see Austria at a hockey game.

"It's okay," Canada said. "And my team won, actually."

Austria smiled.

"Then congratulations," he said. "Now, shall we return to your lessons? I want you to play the scales first."

"All of them?" Canada asked, taking the seat next to Austria.

"The ones I name."

Canada nodded, and he looked at the keys before positioning his hands accordingly. He played all of the scales that Austria named.

"Alright," he said. "You know, you're a remarkably fast learner. You've learned all of the Major and Minor scales. Normally, it wouldn't be learned so swiftly."

Canada beamed at the praise.

"Thank you," he said.

"So now, I was thinking that we could start with arpeggios," Austria said.

Canada nodded, following the instructions that Austria gave. At first, it was a bit tricky, but eventually he managed to get it. Austria smiled when he saw that Canada understood.

Austria was really impressed by how quick a learner Canada was. He remembered when he taught Italy. Even with the violin, it had taken the other a while to grasp what Austria was teaching him. Perhaps, if Canada had actually been taught when he was a child, he could have been considered a prodigy. It was such a shame that he had ended up in England's possession.

There was also the fact that Canada was so dedicated. He practiced almost every day, and if he didn't practice then he would apologise for it. He allowed Austria to guide him, and he was a joy to be around.

"Alright then," Austria said. "We can work on this again next time. Now, let's return to the song."

The two of them were so absorbed by their lesson that they didn't realise that they had a guest. Kugelmugel stood at the doorway, surprised to see the soft smile on Austria's face. He couldn't even remember the last time that Austria had that look on his face.

Being around Canada… was really good for him. Kugelmugel actually hoped that Austria got together with Canada. His big brother deserved to be happy. And it was also easier to be around Austria lately. Kugelmugel wanted this to continue.

Unfortunately, he knew nothing about matchmaking. He had no idea what to do to make Canada fall in love with Austria, the way Austria was in love with him.

He wondered if Monaco or one of the other, older members of their group knew how to go about it.

Without the other two even realising that he had been there, he left, searching for someone that could perhaps help him.

…

Canada walked back to his room after the music lesson. It had actually gotten his mind off the kisses from earlier. Especially Belarus's.

Now, Canada couldn't help but wonder about the song that Austria was composing.

It was really beautiful, and he couldn't help but wonder what the song was for. Did Austria often compose songs? And if so, could Canada listen to more of them?

As he rounded the corner, he suddenly collided with someone. He managed to catch them both before either of them could fall.

"I'm sorry," Canada said immediately.

"No… it's okay," the other said.

Canada finally focused on the other person.

"You're… Seborga, aren't you?" Canada asked.

Seborga beamed.

"Yay, you remember me," he said happily.

Canada couldn't help but think that Seborga was _definitely_ related to Italy.

"Anyway, sorry about that," Canada said, and he moved to walk away.

"Wait," Seborga said, and Canada turned back to him.

"Yes?" Canada asked.

Seborga blushed, and he nervously looked away.

"I was just thinking… you know my fratelli. And you seem nice. I would like to… to get to know you better."

Canada hesitated. He knew that Seborga was trying to ask him out, and he looked so nervous… But what would Romano say if he knew that Canada was with his youngest brother?

Still… He _did_ decide that he would give the ones that asked him a chance.

"Sure," Canada said.


	138. Chapter 137: Micro Mania

**Thanks to Fairylust, anonthe1st and RobinReneaRose for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 137: Micro Mania**

Seborga was really happy. He got a date with Canada. He wasn't rejected.

Seborga was the one that suggested that they go to a coffee shop. The atmosphere would be really relaxed, and there would be no pressure on either of them to prepare something for the other.

Perhaps next time. While he wasn't as good as his brothers, he was still pretty decent when it came to cooking. And he heard that Canada was also a good cook.

Canada couldn't help but smile at the micronation's enthusiasm. While he was sure that Seborga's affection was the result of a crush, he didn't want to crush the other's emotions. And besides, Molossia's affection for Luxembourg started as a crush, and it seemed as though the two of them were becoming an official couple.

The two reached the coffee shop without a problem, and the two managed to find a seat near the window. As it was Sunday and the lunch rush had already passed, there weren't a lot of people there. They practically had the place to themselves.

"So, Canada," Seborga said, "what do you like to do for fun?"

Canada smiled.

"I enjoy hockey," Canada said.

"Oh right, I saw the game," Seborga said. "Congratulations on winning."

Canada beamed.

"Thank you," he said. "Anyway, I also enjoy playing lacrosse, going on hikes, and baking. My favourite thing to bake is pancakes."

"I heard about it," Seborga said. "Your pancakes are probably the only thing on the planet that can get Lovino out of bed before the clock reaches double digits without him cursing the universe."

Canada blinked.

"He really does that?" he asked.

"You should see him whenever there's a meeting," Seborga said, smiling. "He does _not_ like mornings."

"…Yeah, I can't blame him. But I'm sure he handles mornings better than Wales."

"You've obviously never seen Lovino in the mornings."

"And _you've_ obviously never seen Wales in the mornings. There's a reason his national animal is a dragon. And you do _not_ want to be around when the dragon awakens."

Seborga was silent for a moment, trying to picture it. He remembered the day the British brothers had gathered everyone that was interested in Canada. Ireland and Scotland were the scariest, but Wales was also intimidating, but only then. The rest of the time…

"He seems very nice," Seborga said.

"He is, as long as you don't wake him up," Canada said. "He also has the patience of a saint, and you do _not_ want to be around when he loses his temper. Ireland, Scotland and England actively try to avoid it."

Seborga's eyes widened for a moment. He tried to see whether or not Canada was joking, but he only saw seriousness, along with tranquillity. Canada admitted that Wales was terrifying when angry, but he had obviously never been on the receiving end of the anger.

"So then," Canada said, breaking him from his thoughts, "what do _you_ enjoy doing?"

Seborga was happy by the fact that Canada was taking an interest in him. He smiled.

"I enjoy swimming," Seborga said. "And I also enjoy hiking, actually. Monte Bignone is near my place. You should come sometime."

"That sounds like fun," Canada said. "I think I'll come in spring or autumn. I don't think I'd be able to handle the summer."

Seborga shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "Ooh, but then you can see the flowers!"

Canada chuckled. He couldn't help but find the micronation endearing.

"Canada? Seborga?"

Canada turned around, seeing Hutt River standing there. He looked between the two, as though trying to judge the situation. Knowing that Hutt River was also on the list, Canada had an idea about what he was thinking. He needed to save this situation.

And so he smiled.

"Hi Hutt River," Canada greeted. "Would you like to join us?"

Hutt River's gaze turned to Seborga, whose eyes flashed in annoyance. Seborga minutely shook his head, and Hutt River grinned.

"I would love to," he said.

Seborga pouted as Hutt River sat down next to him. He would have liked to sit next to Canada, but Hutt knew that it would be suspicious if he didn't sit next to his friend. Seborga actually relaxed when he realised that Hutt River wasn't taking the opportunity to sit next to Canada.

"So, how are you two together?" Hutt River asked, focusing on Canada.

"We ran into each other," Canada explained. "And…"

Canada hesitated. He didn't know how to explain it.

"I told him that I wanted to get to know him, since my brothers know him," Seborga said. "And he seemed nice."

"Then there's the fact that Jason's always talking fondly of him," Hutt River sighed. "And Jett and Fletcher like him too."

Canada was grateful when the waitress arrived with their drinks. It gave them an excuse to pause their conversation. Hutt River asked for some time to peruse the menu before he ordered a drink.

"By the way, any idea what's going on with the others?" Hutt River asked, turning to Seborga. "Wy, Sealand, Kugelmugel and Ladonia especially."

"What do you mean?" Canada asked.

"It's just… it almost seems as though they've been spying on different nations. Nations that I don't understand _why_ they would spy on. I can kind of understand Kugelmugel spying on Austria, or Ladonia spying on Sweden, but why would Wy be spying on China? Or Sealand spying on Greece?"

Canada frowned. That _did_ seem weird. Seborga was frowning as well.

"And then there's the fact that Wy is spying on us right now," Hutt River continued.

Canada and Seborga both started to look around, but couldn't find the female micronation.

"Are you _sure_ she's spying on us?" Seborga asked.

"I know when my sister is glaring at me," Hutt River said. "Yeah."

…

Wy was standing outside the coffee shop, watching Seborga, Canada and Hutt River. She knew that she couldn't get closer without being caught. She just wanted to see if they seemed happy around each other.

"What are you doing?"

Wy jumped, before turning around. She frowned when she recognised a familiar person.

"It's none of your business," Wy said.

Atlantium shrugged, before looking inside. She arched an eyebrow.

"What is Hutt And Seborga doing with Canada?" she asked.

Wy sighed.

"Possibly making fools of themselves," she said.

 **Yeah, there are other micronations there as well, but they're not part of our favourite micros' group of friends.**


	139. Chapter 138: Overdue Lesson

**Thanks to anonthe1st, Scarllett83, RobinReneaRose and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 138: Overdue Lesson**

Canada made his way to Norway's room. To be honest, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a busy Sunday.

A door opened in front of him, but he was walking in the middle of the hallway and wasn't bothered by it. He was already past the door before the occupant even stepped out.

"Mattie."

He froze when he heard America's voice. He slowly turned around, seeing his brother standing there with cold eyes.

"Al…" Canada whispered. "W-what's wrong?"

America had enough of everything. There was no one around. No need to keep up his cheerful façade.

He closed the distance between him and Canada, and Canada automatically took a few steps back. Once America reached him, he grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Al!" Canada cried out in shock.

"This ends now," America said. "You're messing with the natural order."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Let's start with that game… Why didn't you tell me about it? Why did I have to find out at that meeting, when all the others already knew about it. When _Russia_ knew about it. And then you didn't even let me play. Were you afraid I'd steal your spotlight?"

Canada shook his head, and America slammed him against the wall again.

"And then there's the fact that you're hanging around all those other nations," America continued. "You're such a glory hound, you can't even see that they're using you."

"N-no," Canada said, shaking his head. "They're not…"

"Oh really? And what could they want from _you_? You have nothing to offer. None of them even knew your name until a few weeks ago. Face it, bro: the only reason why they're even talking to you is because they want to get to me. I don't know if it's to hurt me or…"

"This has nothing to do with you!" Canada snapped. "They all _want_ to be with _me_."

America chuckled, and Canada detected the note of bitterness.

"Poor, naïve Mattie," America said. "Too stupid to realise that he's being used."

America's words stung, but Canada couldn't decide whether he was hurt, angry, sad, betrayed…

Egypt's words came back to mind. He had a toxic relationship with America. Hearing America's words, he couldn't help but agree. America was poison for his soul.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Both brothers' attentions snapped to the side, where they saw China storming towards them, followed by Hong Kong, Macau and Taiwan. Three of the four had looks of absolute fury on their faces.

"Stay out of this," America said. "This is a discussion between brothers."

"Like hell it is!" China snapped, stopping next to them and pulling the two apart. "You really expect me to believe that it's a _discussion_ if you have him pinned against the wall while strangling him?"

"I wasn't strangling him," America said dismissively. "And this is none of your business."

"But it's _mine_ ," Hong Kong said, stepping forward. "Matthew and I grew up together. He's _my_ brother."

America scoffed.

"Please," he said. "You and Mattie aren't even related."

"It takes more than blood to make a family," Taiwan said.

America clicked his tongue. China glared at him.

"Leave," China said. "None of us want anything to do with you."

America gritted his teeth.

"Fine," he spat.

Before anyone even realised what he was doing, his fist connected with Canada's stomach. Canada doubled over in pain. It was a hit from America, and he wasn't exactly a weakling.

The four Asians were immediately at Canada's side, and America took the opportunity to slip back into his room.

"That pig," China grumbled. His voice then turned gentle. "Are you alright?"

Canada couldn't speak, and merely shook his head. China wrapped his arm around Canada's shoulders and started steering him to one of the rooms.

"My room is here," China said. "Let's hope nothing is damaged."

Taiwan and Hong Kong were also hovering around Canada, trying to help as much as they could.

"W-wait," Canada gasped. "I have… a lesson. I can't…"

"Who is the lesson with?" Macau said. "I can tell them what happened."

"Norway and Romania. Room… 432."

Macau nodded, before he was off. China opened the door to his own room and led Canada to the couch.

"Leon, turn on the kettle," China instructed.

Hong Kong nodded, for once not arguing with China. If China had an idea to help Canada, then he would gladly do it.

"I need you to lift your shirt," China instructed.

Canada winced in pain, and China nodded, before he carefully started to work on his shirt.

"There's already a bruise," China said. "America went too far."

"What was he saying to you before we came?" Taiwan asked gently.

Canada shook his head. China narrowed his eyes, looking at Canada's stomach.

"Internal bleeding," he murmured. "Possibly ruptured organs. Leon, I want you to tell Chio to actually bring Norway and Romania. We might need them. I have a few calls to make too. Mei, keep an eye on Canada."

The other two nodded, Hong Kong immediately plucking out his phone. China went to the bedroom before he took out his phone.

"Mexico, it's China. We have a little situation with America, and you're the first person I think needs to be know."

…

"Why are _you_ here?" Romania asked, glaring at Egypt.

"Matthew told me about his lesson, and I volunteered to help," Egypt said.

Norway was scrutinising Egypt, but sighed, allowing him to enter. The three waited in silence for a few moments, and then there was frantic knocking on the door. Norway frowned. Canada wouldn't knock like that.

He opened the door, seeing Macau, who looked as though he had been running.

"What's up?" Romania asked.

"Canada can't make your lesson," Macau said. "He's hurt."

The three of them were immediately alarmed.

"What?!" Romania demanded. "What happened?"

Before Macau could answer, his phone dinged. He pulled it out and read whatever message there was.

"China says that you need to come," Macau said.

The other three were already thinking of several ways in which they could hex America.


	140. Chapter 139: Retaliation

**Thanks to Sakuragane San, insertcreativeusernames, Fairylust, anonthe1st, Scarllett83, RobinReneaRose, Eternal Nexus Warrior and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 139: Retaliation**

Canada had been taken back to his room, and he was resting peacefully. China had been correct in his suspicions: America had hit Canada hard enough to rupture several of his organs.

Kumajiro was lying next to Canada, and it was clear that the bear was angry that his master had been hurt again. This time physically.

Looking back at Canada one more time, China and Egypt – who had helped carry him to his room – left the bedroom and soon left the hotel room. And they made their way to the room next to Canada's.

As it turned out, Mexico was staying right next to Canada.

China had called everyone that was interested in Canada, and Mexico had called everyone that dubbed themselves his protectors. There were about fifty nations in the hotel room.

"What's this about?" Turkey asked immediately.

"America and Canada had a confrontation," China said. "Hong Kong, Macau, Taiwan and myself managed to see some of it. He was pinning Canada to the wall."

Many of them bristled when they heard it.

"And there's more," China continued. "America punched Canada in the stomach, using his full strength."

Everyone's anger was mounting.

"Several organs had been ruptured," Norway said, his voice colder than Antarctica on a winter night.

"And Mattie's no weakling," Scotland said.

"I agree," Germany said. "Knowing how much strength America possesses… If it had been anyone else, then there's a good chance America would have punched a hole in his stomach."

"This is unforgivable," Italy said, trembling in rage. "America can't be allowed to get away with it!"

"I agree," Ireland said.

"I don't know what America said to him…" China began.

"I do," Romania said. "I took the liberty of reading Canada's mind."

"We'll discuss the invasion of privacy later," Wales said. "What have you learned?"

Romania gritted his teeth.

"America called him a glory hound," Romania said. "And told him that the rest of us are only using Canada to get to America. He also said that Canada has nothing to offer, and that none of us even knew his name until recently. He also called him naïve and stupid."

As it turned out, Russia wasn't the only one with a menacing aura. Even the two micronations looked murderous.

"Bastard!" Australia exclaimed, clenching his fists. "When I get my hands on him…"

"I don't think violence is the best course of action," Argentina said. "We need to be more… creative."

Spain, knowing how evil his female former colonies could be, quirked an eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

…

America was sleeping in his bed, blissfully unaware of everything happening around him. At least, for a while.

He was startled awake, and it took him a while to realise what it was. It was _freezing_. No matter how deep he snuggled under the covers, he just couldn't get warm.

" _Alfred."_

The voice was barely a whisper, but echoed in the room. And it sounded _very_ familiar.

"Mattie?" America asked, coming out from under the covers.

Canada was standing there, looking very pale and transparent. America frowned. Canada had never been transparent to him.

" _Why_ _did you do it, Al?"_ Canada asked. _"Why did you kill me?"_

"Huh?" America asked stupidly. "What are you talking about?"

Canada didn't answer, but suddenly a hole appeared in his stomach. It was around the same place that America punched Canada.

"Dude, that's not funny," America said. "Now, get out of my room."

America made to grab Canada, but his hand went right through him. America widened his eyes, and Canada drew closer.

" _You got what you always wanted,"_ Canada said. _"I'm a ghost now."_

America's eyes widened, and he drew back as much as he could, towards the direction of the door. He wanted Canada to return to being invisible, but he didn't want to _kill_ him.

Blood started to pour from Canada's eyes, and that was the last straw for America. He screamed, before scrambling out of the room. He fumbled with the door a bit, but finally managed to get out of the hotel room.

"Alfred F Jones?"

He turned his head to see two uniformed policemen, their hats obscuring their faces.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Matthew Williams," one of them said.

America cried out again, before he ran down the hallway.

…

Germany and Netherlands removed their hats, watching America running away.

"I will never make fun of magic again," Germany said.

Netherlands nodded in agreement.

"And remind me to never make an enemy of Argentina," Germany added.

"By the way," Netherlands said, "where did you learn to imitate an American accent?"

"World War Two. Don't ask."

They turned around when the three Italian brothers ran up to them, each carrying a bottle of maple syrup that they had borrowed from Canada's room. Other nations were following close behind.

"Great job," Italy said.

"Now it's our turn," Romano said.

…

America ran to the end of the hallway, when he was stopped by the apparition of Canada appearing again. He was completely covered in blood.

" _Why did you do it?"_ Canada's apparition asked. _"Why did you kill me?"_

America shook his head in denial, before taking a nervous step back. He bumped into someone, and he jumped forward and spun around, letting out a sound that he would deny he ever made. Standing behind him was a skeletal figure in a black cloak.

The skeleton reached out, and America shrieked, before he started running. He heard the voices of the nations calling out to him.

 _Murderer!_

He didn't know how long he had run, but finally he returned to his hotel room. He stumbled inside, gasping for breath.

Only for his breath to leave him once he reached the bedroom.

He could smell something sweet. Something familiar. Maple syrup. And against the wall, he could see a dark stain. He flipped on the light and screamed.

Written on each wall – and even the ceiling – was one word. A word that scared America to the core.

 _Villain_.


	141. Chapter 140: Unity

**Thanks to Canadianrising, Little Miss. Maple, Hetalian101boy, Scarllett83, Moondemon24, Sakuragane San, RobinReneaRose, Eternal Nexus Warrior, Coco Da Cat and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 140: Unity**

When Canada awoke the next morning, it took him a moment to remember what had happened. And once he did, he immediately sat up while his hand made its way to his midsection.

It was no longer painful, but he could still remember how it felt. To think that America had actually punched him to the point where his organs were damaged…

He used his phone to check the time and yelped. He was late. He jumped out of bed, before immediately regretting it. His hands made their way to his midsection again, and _this_ time there was pain. And he was almost sure that the muscles were jumping beneath his hands.

But he needed to…

He jumped when he heard a knock on the door, and he carefully made his way towards it. Once he was there, he removed his hands from his abdomen and opened the door.

"Rosa?" Canada questioned.

"Hola, Matteo," Mexico greeted, before her smile fell. "I heard about what happened yesterday with the gringo. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. They really did a good job healing me."

Mexico stared at him for a moment.

"Matteo, you're a terrible liar," she said. "So, what's the damage report?"

Canada flinched, before he sighed. He should have known that she would be able to see right through him.

"Well, it's not really painful," he said. "Except… when I stood up too fast, and I was pretty sure…"

He flinched when he felt as though everything was jumping again. Mexico frowned when she saw his reaction.

"Si?" she prompted.

"Um… I think I'm getting spasms or something," he said.

Mexico nodded her head.

"I can understand it," she said. "Just be grateful that you're you. Most other nations, if they were punched like that by America, would have had a hole in their stomach."

Canada winced. She was right. He could feel America's full strength behind that punch. This was more than just petty anger. But he couldn't think of anything that would have made America want to hurt him like that. That made America _hate_ him like that.

"Anyway," Mexico said, "you should get back to bed. Germany excused you from the meeting."

"What?" he asked, blinking in surprise.

"Germany knows. All of them do, actually. And Germany says that you should stay in bed and rest. There's no way you'd be fully recovered yet."

Canada froze. _All_ of them knew about what had happened? Knowing how protective some of them were…

"Um, do you know how they took the news?" he asked.

Mexico stared at him with a blank expression for a few seconds.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" she asked.

Canada shuddered.

"When you put it like that…" he said.

"Let's just say, I do _not_ want to be America right now," she said.

Canada mutely nodded his head. He understood what she was saying. Thanking her for telling him everything, he closed the door and went back to bed. If he was excused, then he would take the chance to rest and recover.

…

America was exhausted. He had been running around all night, trying to avoid Canada's ghost. It had taken him a few hours of running around before he managed to find a place to rest and sleep: the conference room.

It was strange how the room that he wanted to avoid unless necessary was the one that would save him. Then again, he _did_ come to the conference room out of necessity.

But asides from his exhaustion, there was something nagging at him. He could feel a sense of discomfort prickling his spine, but he had no idea what the cause could be.

He had woken up about an hour ago, and realising that they had a meeting and that he couldn't attend in his pyjamas, he had gone back to his room to get a change of clothes. Fortunately for him, any supernatural disturbances were gone, except that the word 'villain' was still written on his walls, over and over.

There were already other nations in the room, but he ignored them. He was too tired to even pretend to be his cheerful self.

He would have been content to ignore the other nations, but strangely enough, England's voice pierced through the fog.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?!"

He turned to see England standing up to two of his brothers while the third was standing to the side. All three of them looked amused.

"What are you talking about?" Scotland asked.

"You two have no right to make any changes to the United Kingdom without my permission," England said.

"We didn't make any changes," Wales said.

"You cut off all ties to America without my consent. Do you have any idea what the damage could be? Sure, he's a bit of a git, but he's a good trading partner, and you just severed the connection?!"

America's eyes widened. He had been cut off from the UK? He frowned, focusing on his international connections, and realised that many of them had been severed. Trade especially. But… He _needed_ them. How else could he spread his influence?

And most of them were major countries as well. He could greatly suffer if he wasn't trading with them.

…

Mexico, Argentina, Brazil and Cuba were sitting at their own corner of the conference room, watching America intently. They could see his exhaustion and panic, and were celebrating a job well done.

"Nice job suggesting the trade deals, Brazil," Mexico said.

"Thank you," he said.

"That pig thinks that everyone else needs him," Cuba said, "when it's the other way around."

"We have other trading partners," Mexico said. "We can afford losing the gringo. He deserved it."

"Still," Argentina said, "almost fifty nations severed ties with him in one night. How badly do you think it would affect him?"

"I'd say a great deal," Brazil said. "What he did and why he did it… it's despicable. I know for a fact that I wouldn't want anything to do with someone like that."

"I don't think we've seen the full extent of the 'why' yet," Mexico said. "But he should be cracking soon."

 **What Canada's experiencing with his stomach… about two years ago, I somehow managed to get an infection in my intestines. You know how an injured muscle tends to twitch? Yeah, that's what I often experienced with my intestines. My abdominal muscles would also contract, which I imagine would also be happening to Canada. And even though Canada's been healed, the body is still reacting to the injury. Kind of like how the muscles would jump a few weeks after a sprain (at least it happened to me).**

 **And if you're wondering about the range of Canada's injury, the impact point would be a bit above the navel, but with America's strength, the shockwave would have affected most of the abdomen. I'd say the lungs and heart were the only organs undamaged.**


	142. Chapter 141: All Quiet in the Conference

**Thanks to TheWitch243, Time Turner, emerynoelle26 and Scarllett83 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 141: All Quiet in the Conference Room**

Germany was nervous. He knew that he wasn't the only one. The meeting had been underway for the last four hours, and the number of fights or disruptions was… zero.

The meeting was actually going smoothly. And that put him on edge. It didn't feel natural. But he knew what the cause was. Well, several causes.

America was exhausted, so he didn't interrupt anyone or provoke fights. He was trying to sleep, but England was sitting next to him and kept poking him awake. Who knew that England could be useful? And several other nations were tired due to them punishing America the previous night. Some of them were quiet, and some were sleeping.

Now normally, the exhausted nations would have been extra snappy, and would have lashed out at anyone. And the sleeping nations would have been woken up. Germany himself would have slammed his hands on the table and woke them very loudly. And the other nations wouldn't have even cared that some were asleep or tired – not all of the troublemakers were being docile.

No, the real reason why everyone was being quiet and not making a nuisance was for one particular reason: Wales was one of the nations that were sleeping.

The European nations still remembered the other day when Wales had fallen asleep during the meeting, only to be abruptly woken up. Germany himself was still traumatised by the incident. And as for the non-Europeans…

The British Empire had controlled many nations, and all of them had experience with Wales, and what happened when he was rudely awoken. And they had proceeded to spread the word. What _really_ convinced them not to disturb Wales was the fact that England, who was almost worse than Germany when it came to following the rules of the meeting when he wasn't involved in whatever brawl was taking place, had clearly warned the others not to wake Wales. What really sold it was the look of absolute fear on his face.

No meeting had ever gone that long without at least one argument, and that was what put everyone on edge. Even Ethiopia, the current speaker, looked nervously around the room.

Germany glanced at his watch. Seeing as it had been four hours and nothing had happened… And it _was_ time for it anyway…

When Ethiopia finished his presentation, there were a few quiet claps as they tried not to wake anyone, especially Wales. Germany stood.

"Alright, it's time for lunch," he announced. "Everyone must come back within the next hour."

It was the quietest cheer that Germany had ever heard. Some immediately ran towards the doors, while others were considerate enough to wake their sleeping friends.

Germany saw that Ireland was the one that went to wake Wales. He was probably the bravest man that Germany had ever knew.

And when he saw the way Wales's eyes flashed when he opened them… Germany decided that now would be a good time to make a hasty retreat.

…

Canada was fixing himself some tea when he heard a knock on the door. He checked the water before going to see who it was.

"Liechtenstein?" Canada questioned.

She smiled at him.

"I came to check on you," she said. "Germany called a lunch break. How are you feeling?"

Canada winced. Breakfast had been painful, to say the least. He wasn't ready to ingest proper food.

Liechtenstein held up a thermos, and Canada blinked at her.

"I know about what happened," she said. "Bruder says that even though you've been healed, there might still be damage, and you wouldn't be able to eat anything solid. So I made you some soup."

Canada stared at her for a moment longer, before accepting the thermos.

"Thank you," he said. "So, how's the meeting?"

Liechtenstein smiled.

"It went smoothly," she said.

Canada stared at her.

"Huh?" he asked.

"A lot of nations were tired," she said. "And Wales was asleep. No one wanted to wake him."

'Smart,' Canada thought. 'Very smart.'

"Anyway, I should probably go back soon," Liechtenstein said. "If you want, I could bring you something this evening."

"No, that's okay," Canada said. "Thank you."

Liechtenstein nodded, before leaving. Canada closed the door behind him.

The soup was delicious.

…

"I think you need to fall asleep during meetings more often," Scotland said, nudging Wales.

Wales rolled his eyes, but he nonetheless had a small smile on his face. He, Scotland and Ireland were actually having lunch with several former members of the British Empire who, coincidentally, were all suitors of Canada.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," New Zealand said. "It felt like the calm before the storm. Like a bomb was about to go off."

"Kiwi's right," Australia said. "Everyone was so nervous. Even Germany looked as though he was on edge."

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Wales said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Will, _you_ were never on the receiving end when you're abruptly woken," Scotland said. "I'd rather face legions of Roman soldiers than be the one to wake you up."

"You just need to know the right technique," Ireland said.

"You make it out like I'm some sort of monster," Wales said.

"I overheard Canada telling Seborga that you're scary to be around when you wake up," Hutt River said.

Wales cocked his head to the side.

"Mattie too?" he asked. "But… I don't remember him ever waking me up."

"I think I saw him a few times when you were lashing out at someone else," Scotland said. "Did he sometimes crawl into bed with you? Because I know that he did it with me."

"And me," Ireland said.

"Yeah," Wales said. "A few times."

Several of the others were upset to hear that they had slept in the same bed as Canada, but none of them were willing to say anything, knowing that the three British brothers were Canada's protectors, and they didn't want to risk the possibility of them forbidding any contact between them.

 **I read a fanfic that kind of broke the fourth wall, and one of the things mentioned was how just about every Hetalia fanfic starts with a chaotic world meeting. So I decided to write something where the meeting went smoothly, and everyone was nervous about it. I also wanted to add the part about the reason why it was going smoothly was because Wales was asleep and no one had the guts to see him rudely awoken. Yes, Wales being scary when forcefully awoken is a running gag across many of my fanfics.**


	143. Chapter 142: Normalcy Returned

**Thanks to anonthe1st, Eryx, Moondemon24, Fairylust, Scarllett83 and RobinReneaRose for reviewing. 700 reviews! Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 142: Normalcy Returned**

Germany sighed in relief. Already, there had been two arguments. Things were back to normal. And it seemed as though Wales was well-rested.

He never thought that he would be so happy for a meeting to descend into chaos. Having things go smoothly… It was unnatural. And the atmosphere was stifling.

Now, the only thing lacking was Canada. His absence was felt, and Germany found himself wanting the meeting to end. He was hoping that there was a way for him to visit Canada afterwards. Having to go through a meeting which Canada was supposed to have originally attended without seeing his face was a bit disheartening.

And the reason why Canada wasn't there…

Germany found his gaze heading towards America, and his face shaped itself into a glare. And he wasn't the only one. He could see at least a dozen other nations glaring at America, while the North American seemed oblivious to their presence, or he was too exhausted to notice, or he did notice, but hid it better than Germany – or anyone else, for that matter – would have expected.

Germany didn't feel sorry at all for what they did to America the previous night. He deserved to be punished. Even without the inside info provided by Romania, the fact that America attacked another nation in such a way, unprovoked, would have caused a lot of trouble. In fact, Germany had every right to go to America and punish him for what he'd done.

Officially, of course. He needed to give an official punishment, and he would need to have a few witnesses with him. He already had four witnesses to the incident, and then he also had to get a few other witnesses that he could ask to help him with the discipline.

Thankfully, he had his pick of nations who would be willing to help. Everyone wanted to see America punished for what he did. But first, he needed to make sure that they all understood what was going on.

As soon as the last speaker finished his speech, Germany stood.

"Alright, I think we could all use a fifteen-minute break," Germany said. "However, I want the following nations to stay behind: China, Taiwan, Macau, Hong Kong, Switzerland, Russia, Mexico and Japan."

The mentioned nations frowned, but stayed in their spots as the others left. Once the others were all gone, Germany closed the door to the meeting room.

"So, what's up?" Mexico asked. "There has to be a reason why you wanted _us_ in particular."

"There is," Germany confirmed. "We still have the power to punish America in an official capacity."

"More punishment?" Taiwan asked, grinning excitedly. "Could this day _get_ any better?"

"China, Taiwan, Macau and Hong Kong were witnesses to America's assault of Canada," Germany explained. "They can tell the truth about the state Canada was in, and the confrontation."

"I can also verify that America used unnecessary force," China said.

"The rest of you are to act as jury, along with me. Russia and Mexico would put him on guard, but he wouldn't suspect a bias if Switzerland and Japan are here as well."

"Understood," Switzerland said, while Japan nodded. "So, what do you have in mind? We already tortured him psychologically, and we already cut ties with him. What else could we do?"

Germany smirked.

…

The meeting proceeded as normal, though everyone was exhausted. The meeting had dragged on a bit too long for everyone's liking.

When Germany finally called the meeting to a close, America stretched. He recently discovered a new restaurant that served some of the best burgers he'd ever tasted, and he had every intention to sample all the burgers he hadn't had a chance to before.

"America," Germany said, his voice completely serious, "I want you to stay behind."

America pouted. Being held back after a meeting? He felt like a disobedient child being held after class.

As the nations filed out, he noticed that some of the others stayed behind. Russia, Mexico, China… All of them were watching him with cold expressions. He narrowed his eyes.

"Germany only wanted to see _me_ ," he said.

"He asked us to assist earlier," Mexico said. "We're the jury."

Hearing her words, America narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

She didn't answer, and America started to wrack his brain. What could she be talking about? He was the hero. Why would there need to be a jury?

The word 'villain' flashed through his mind again, and he shuddered. She couldn't be referring to Canada, could she? Then again… he wasn't at the meeting today. He found it odd that Germany didn't comment on it.

Soon enough, Germany closed the doors, and all of the nations that remained turned to America.

"In case you're not aware," Germany said, "this is a disciplinary hearing, with Mexico, Japan, Russia and myself acting as judges, while China, Taiwan, Macau and Hong Kong are witnesses to the incident in question."

"What incident?!" America demanded, though he knew what Germany was talking about.

"Assaulting a nation unprovoked. Not only that, but the amount of damage you've done was severe. If Canada had been a weaker nation, then you would have easily punched a hole through his body."

"That's ridiculous!" America exclaimed, glancing towards China.

"It's the truth," China said. "I examined Canada myself. Several of his organs were ruptured. It took a lot of hard work to fix that."

America pursed his lips, glaring at the other nations. China and the others described what they had witnessed, though America wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the others. At least he knew that Japan had his back.

Only… Japan's eyes looked cold when he looked towards him. Not indifferent, as he normally did, but _cold_.

"Now," Germany said, interrupting America's thoughts. "Before I announce your punishment, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Yeah," America said. "Before this conference, none of you even knew who Canada was. I don't know what you're playing at, but I'll put a stop to it."

"None of…" Mexico muttered, looking furious.

"Well then, America," Germany said, straightening up. "As punishment…"


	144. Chapter 143: Crime and Punishment

**Thanks to Time Turner, Nenet, Hemede, anonthe1st, Moondemon24, Scarllett83 and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Chapter 143: Crime and Punishment**

America grumbled as he was bent down on the ground, looking underneath the conference table for any trash. It was actually surprising how many papers and other miscellaneous items ended up underneath the table. Pens, pen caps, candy wrappers…

His punishment was to clean the conference room for an entire week. And he was only allowed to use the broom on small – almost miniscule – items, so he had to pick up everything else. And as though that wasn't enough, Switzerland was watching to make sure that he actually did it. And with the rifle slung over his shoulder, America wasn't about to test Switzerland's patience.

Okay, so he _might_ have used more force than necessary when he punched Canada. He was just so angry! How could Canada be so stupid? And how could he be so selfish? The fact that everyone took Canada's side and didn't even bother hearing America's side ticked him off beyond imagination.

And asides from the cleaning duty, he had been threatened with the denial of his participation in the paintball match. That was something that America had been looking forward to. He hated to share what had happened, but he wasn't too proud to beg. Eventually, they had relented and given him another punishment.

He had to personally apologise to Canada, and take whatever punishment Canada thought he deserved.

Thankfully, America knew that Canada couldn't hold a grudge to save his life, but there was the whole matter of swallowing his pride and apologising. And then he had to explain to Canada _why_ he did what he did. In front of witnesses.

He didn't like that part. Not at all.

He didn't want to have to admit that he had deliberately ignored Canada for decades – actually, it would be two or three centuries now, he thought – and made sure that everyone else forgot about Canada as well. It was easy, if they had never really paid attention to Canada in the first place.

Just thinking about it made another bubble of rage grow in America's chest. Canada was always the type of person that could get along with everyone else. America knew that he rubbed some people the wrong way. If they decided to ignore America and go with Canada instead…

America wouldn't be able to handle that. He _needed_ to be surrounded by other people. He didn't handle loneliness very well.

He needed to think of something.

…

Canada figured that this was a good time to figure out which recipes he would be making for the culinary exchange evening, and was going through a checklist of things that he would need. Garlic fingers as a starter, and…

He jumped when someone knocked on the door, and he carefully made his way to the door. He smiled when he saw Mexico standing on the other side.

"Hola Matteo," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he said. "But I'm not exactly up to eating anything. Liechtenstein brought me some soup earlier, though."

Mexico nodded her head.

"Could you eat it?" she asked. "Or drink it? I'm always confused when it comes to soup."

"Only a little bit," Canada admitted. "It's a bit painful, but thankfully it stopped twitching."

"You should go back to bed," she said, looking at him with a firm gaze. "Oh, and America's cleaning the conference room."

Canada blinked in confusion.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's a punishment for attacking another nation without provocation and using enough force that could potentially be fatal," Mexico said. "Germany was the one that remembered that we could still punish him in an official capacity. And the gringo had the gall to try to pretend innocent."

Mexico looked furious, and Canada raised his hands in a placating manner.

"It wasn't fatal, so don't worry," Canada said. "In the end, the damage wasn't _so_ serious."

"Matteo, they had to use magic to heal you," she said. "If not, then you would have needed to go to the hospital."

Canada winced. Nations rarely went to a hospital. They healed faster than humans, which would be noticed by a hospital. They didn't want to get unnecessary attention. There was also the fact that nations could survive injuries that humans couldn't. If they 'died', then it was usually just a state of unconsciousness, but if it was really severe, then it would be a coma.

"Was it really that bad?" Canada asked meekly.

"Matteo, you're one of the stronger nations," Mexico said. "If someone like, say, Spain was punched like that, then there would have been a hole there. And that _would_ have been fatal."

Canada understood what she meant. He wouldn't have needed to be weak for America to have caused a great deal of damage. More than he already had.

"Everyone's worried about you," Mexico said, her expression softening. "The meeting wasn't the same without you."

"It couldn't have been that much different," Canada said. "I mean, it's…"

"Matteo. Remember, you have forty-one nations in love with you. Don't sell yourself short."

Canada's eyes widened. She didn't give him a chance to respond, and started to walk away.

"Oh, and America was told that he needs to apologise," she said. "I want to know when he comes. I need to make sure that he doesn't make another mess of things."

"But…" he started. "If he was told…"

"I know," Mexico said, turning back to regard him. "It would have been better if he did it on his own, but we both know that he would never do that. He doesn't think that anything he does is wrong. At least this way, his pride can be threatened."

Canada flinched. He knew that she was right. America would never apologise on his own. He was the 'hero', after all, and in his mind, heroes never did anything wrong.

Mexico gave him one last smile, before disappearing into her own room. Canada sighed. He wondered if America _would_ , in fact, come. And he hoped that things didn't end up the same as before.

…

America sighed when he returned to his room. He was tired after the cleaning, and wouldn't be going to apologise now. Or anytime soon, if he could help it.

When he arrived in his room, the word 'villain' was thankfully no longer there. It either never was, or housekeeping did a good job. Perhaps he should give them a generous tip…

 **And the reason why America is like that towards Canada: jealousy makes you nasty.**


	145. Chapter 144: The Return

**Thanks to Scarllett83, Little Miss. Maple, Eternal Nexus Warrior, Hetalian101boy and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 144: The Return**

Canada sighed as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. It was Tuesday morning, and he would return to the meeting after not attending the previous day. He was also afraid to see America again. His southern neighbour had yet to apologise, and Canada had a feeling that America wouldn't grace him with an apology for his actions.

After making sure that everything was ready, he made his way to the door. He would be leaving Kumajiro in his room for the day, as the bear had no interest in getting up.

When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Mexico, Brazil and Argentina waiting for him. The trio smiled when they saw him.

"Hey," Mexico said. "You don't mind if we walk with you, do you?"

"No, of course not," Canada said.

He fell into step with the three of them, and the three Latin Americans told him all that he had missed the previous day. He'd heard about some of it, but hearing everything from them made him feel better about the situation.

"I've never seen the room so quiet before," Argentina said. "Everyone was scared of Wales. And I don't even really know why."

"He's scary when he's forcibly woken up," Canada said. "Trust me, you don't want to see it."

"Have _you_ ever seen it?" Brazil asked.

"A few times, back when I was still a colony. I wasn't the one that woke him up. At least, not to the point where he'd be angry."

"Explain," Argentina said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, when I was still very little and had a nightmare, I would usually seek out an older nation. France was very nice about it, but England wasn't. So, whenever I was in England's house back then, I would try to find one of the other British brothers. Wales was especially nice to me after I had a nightmare, and I didn't even have to wake him up after a while. I could just slip into his bed. England wasn't happy about it, and told me that I had to grow up. But trying to lecture me while Wales was still asleep wasn't a good idea. After the third time, England didn't even try to get me before Wales was awake."

"So, he's pretty protective," Brazil said.

"I got that vibe from all of them," Mexico said.

Canada nodded his head. He'd actually thought about it before. He realised that Wales was especially protective of him, and he had a feeling he knew what the reason was. It was because Wales could see a bit of himself in Canada.

It didn't take too long for them to arrive at the meeting room, and Argentina grabbed his arm.

"You're sitting with us," she said. "No arguments."

Canada tensed. He knew that the 'us' referred to the other Latin Americans. Well, he'd already survived being alone with them once. It wouldn't hurt him to be with them again.

He hoped.

Argentina dragged him over towards the spot where some of the Latin Americans already were. Cuba looked over towards them and nodded his head.

"Hey Matteo," Cuba greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Canada said.

This had only served to attract the attention of the others sitting there, and they turned towards Canada.

"What's wrong?" Ecuador asked. "Are you sick or something?"

"Um, well…" Canada started.

"I noticed that you weren't at the meeting yesterday," Chile said. "What happened?"

"Um…"

"Canada!" Costa Rica called out, glomping him.

The momentum of her charge jolted Canada, and he felt a wave of nausea at the sudden movement. His hand automatically made its hand towards his mouth, and Costa Rica appeared to notice the movement, for she pulled away.

"Oh no, are you sick?" she asked.

"Something like that," Mexico said, walking towards Canada's front. "America punched him hard enough to rupture several organs."

"What?!"

The entire meeting room glanced towards the spot where the Latin Americans were gathered, and they all immediately scooted away. The angry aura that had suddenly descended on that part of the meeting room was worse than anything they've ever seen from Russia.

"What exactly happened?" Venezuela asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," Canada said.

"Matteo," Cuba said, "there's absolutely no reason for you to protect that asshole. So tell us, what happened?"

Canada bit his lip, before he told them about the encounter he had with America. They were listening intently, their anger growing. Soon enough, people started complaining about the heat.

Some of the other nations were curious, and they gathered nearby. They were also horrified to hear what America said and did. Since many of these nations were Africans and Middle Eastern nations, the temperature in the room only climbed, to the point where Germany had to check to see if the air-conditioning was still working.

And if that wasn't bad enough…

"The hero has arrived!"

America had never seen so many people glaring at him angrily at the same time. He wondered what he did, until he saw that Canada was in the centre of it all. His eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't lose the smile on his face. He needed to keep up appearances.

"I think we need to take our seats," Switzerland said. "And perhaps we can go through the final arrangements for Saturday's game."

Everyone perked up at the reminder that they would be playing paintball on Saturday. And many of them weren't on America's team.

…They were suddenly looking forward to it.

As Canada took his place among the Latin Americans, someone completely unexpected approached him. At first, he actually thought that it was another case of mistaken identity.

"You're Canada, right?" Afghanistan asked. "I was looking for you at yesterday's meeting, but obviously you weren't here."

"O-oh, yeah," Canada said. "Um, what did you want me for?"

"I just came to pass on a message on behalf of the Middle Eastern nations," she said. "We're at your disposal."

Canada just stared in surprise as she walked away. And he noticed that many Africans and Eurasians were looking towards him, and in their eyes, he could see their support.


	146. Chapter 145: Impossible Made Possible

**Thanks to N0Wa1n7he, Sakuragane San, Hemede, nonnythe1st, NeinNameHier, Scarllett83, RobinReneaRose and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 145: Impossible Made Possible**

England was scared. That was the only thing that he could say. He was scared. But his pride as an English gentleman prevented him from admitting it to anyone else. His survival instinct, on the other hand, forced him to admit it to himself, and whenever his pride tried to trounce his survival instinct, the survival instinct would emerge from the battle victorious.

And as his survival instinct wrapped his fear in a protective hug, only one thought came to mind: he was _so_ happy that he wasn't America at that moment.

He had been curious as well, and had listened to what Canada had told the Latin Americans. And the emotions rushing through him was more than his gentlemanly self could handle.

First, there was horror. He had seen first-hand how strong America could be. To think that America had used that strength on a fellow nation, particularly his _brother_ … Next came shame. He was the one that raised America. He knew that he was the one that failed in teaching America that discipline and respect. And that the others would blame _him_ for America's actions, even more than usual (yes, he had heard many times how they would criticise him). And _then_ came fear. He saw the reactions from all of the other nations. He shuddered to think what would happen if they should learn about the way he had treated Canada. And considering how angry they were, they would be eagerly looking for a fight. There was also pity. Pity for Canada, that he would have to go through that. And guilt, because what America had said to Canada was essentially the same thing that England had said to him. The guilt also had a second head, seeing as he realised that he had no right trying to comfort Canada. Not after the way he had treated him. And finally, there was an urge to protect him, though he realised that it wasn't his place.

He also realised that none of the nations that had been lingering around Canada recently had gone closer to hear about his problems. This told England that they either didn't really care enough about Canada, or that they _already_ knew.

That would explain why his brothers had decided to sever ties with America: They had enough of his attitude, and were also punishing him for the way he treated Canada. And England couldn't find it in himself to be angry at them for cutting off such an important tie.

But there was another reason why he was afraid. He could clearly see the sentiments in the room. Even the ones that didn't spend a significant amount of time with Canada were furious. And the impossible had happened: Almost everyone was united in one purpose, and that was their current hatred for America.

Not that the idiot seemed to notice anything.

Oh, he could also add disgust to the mix. As a gentleman, he had been taught to block any unnecessary emotions. Stoicism was the quintessence of being a gentleman. Which was why he was a bit overwhelmed now.

But it was a bit satisfying to see how everyone gave America a taste of his own medicine. During America's presentation, there were many nations that interrupted him, or said that their own methods were superior. Some decided that they would engage in completely irrelevant topics in loud voices. America was left squirming more than once, and he desperately looked towards Germany for help, but the strict nation pretended as though he was blind and deaf to everything happening around him.

It was a bit childish, but it managed to serve as karmic retribution. And when America went to dejectedly sit down at his seat, the others immediately stopped, allowing the meeting to continue as normal.

And when _America_ was the one that interrupted someone, the others completely ignored him. As though they didn't notice him.

As though he was Canada.

Canada actually felt a bit sorry for America, but every time he felt his abdomen tense or twitch, the sympathy immediately disappeared. He also recognised some of the things done to him, and he realised that all the interruptions, all the conversations… _everything_ was normally orchestrated by America.

More sympathy points lost.

Eventually, Germany called for a break, and those that didn't stand to rush out of the room merely stretched out in their seats.

"Do you think we went a bit too far?" Guatemala asked.

"Are you kidding?" Mexico scoffed. "It's time that the arrogant gringo learns that he isn't king of the world. He needs to learn that we won't allow him to get away with whatever he wants."

"There's also the fact that attacking a nation like that could be viewed as a declaration of war," Argentina added.

"And what happens if America decides to actually declare war?" Nicaragua asked.

"He wouldn't be so stupid," Cuba said, a satisfied smirk on his face. "He wouldn't be able to get any support. It doesn't matter who he decides to take his anger out on. When he sees that he's outnumbered and that no one would be willing to help, he'll back off."

"'Anger'?" Mexico asked. "I wouldn't call it 'taking out his anger'. I would say 'throwing a tantrum'."

There were snickers all around. Costa Rica threw her arm around Canada's shoulder.

"You know, you really _should_ spend more time with us," she said. "You're fun to be around with."

"Th-thanks," he stuttered. "Um, actually, I heard something interesting from Egypt. He said that he and the other Africans would often go on a trip together after a meeting."

"Really?" Mexico asked. "And you'd be willing to subject yourself to our company for a trip?"

Canada shrugged, and Cuba chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"You'll be fine," he said. "So, why don't we go visit your country?"

"Are you sure about it?" Canada asked.

"We'll stock up on coats," Argentina said.

"Well… I suppose it would be alright. And I recommend you buy coats at my place."


	147. Chapter 146: Beyond Expectations

**Thanks to anonymousthe1st, Sorina, Sakuragane San, Scarllett83, Little Miss. Maple and RobinReneaRose for reviewing.**

 **Just a bit of clarification from last chapter: It's actually standard advice that if you go to another country, you should buy clothes** _ **there**_ **, especially if it's something like a coat. Different countries have different standards for hot and cold, and there are other factors like wind and humidity that can influence hot and cold.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 146: Beyond Expectations**

Canada had assumed that he would be accompanying the Latin Americans for lunch. He had assumed that they would drag him off. But no. That was not what happened. Oh, he wasn't eating lunch alone. Far from it.

He was eating lunch with Belarus.

As soon as Germany had announced that it was lunch break, Belarus had stormed over to Canada and started dragging him off. The Latin Americans tried to stop her, perceiving her as a threat. Well, Mexico and the others knew that Belarus wasn't _too_ much of a threat, but they didn't like how forceful she was being. But then Belarus reminded Canada that he had missed their date.

The Latin Americans had been too shocked to hear that little titbit that they didn't react when Belarus continued to pull Canada away. Canada also wouldn't be putting up a fight. He _did_ miss their date, and he intended to make it up to her. Even if he was reminded of the kiss.

And so there they were, sitting in a decent restaurant. Canada was perusing the menu, while Belarus was doing the same.

"Steak with chocolate sauce?" Belarus questioned, a frown on her face.

Canada frowned as well, before searching for that page. He managed to find the item with ease.

"It's actually a chocolate chili sauce," he said. "I've had it once before. It's not bad. But I don't think we have the time for that one."

Belarus pondered for a moment, and to Canada's alarm, she actually ordered it. He knew that they would be late for the meeting. He ordered something light, which he could finish in the available time.

"Germany's not going to be happy if we take too long," Canada said.

"Who cares about whether or not he's happy?" Belarus asked. "In fact, why don't we skip the rest of the meeting? It's just a waste of time anyway."

While he couldn't disagree with her, he knew that they both had a responsibility to return to the meeting. And perhaps they would be lucky and they would finish their lunch in time.

"By the way, how are you feeling?" Belarus asked, turning her full attention to him.

An excuse hadn't been needed. Belarus knew the reason why Canada missed their date. It was also why she opted on a lunch date. Even with their accelerated healing, and with the magical aid, Canada would still be in pain.

"I'm better," Canada said, before looking down. "There's still the sudden stab of pain. But it's manageable."

"I'm surprised you're honest about it," Belarus said. "Normally, you'd try to wave it off."

Canada was a little disturbed by the fact that she seemed to know what he would normally do, but decided not to comment on it.

"Mexico already scolded me for trying to hide the truth," he sighed.

Belarus nodded. She didn't quite know how she felt about Mexico. All she knew was that Mexico only had platonic love for Canada. And that she was fiercely protective of him.

And as for Canada's other protectors…

Ireland and Scotland she could handle. It was Wales that she was worried about. It was probably because he appeared to be so gentle. But that was the thing. Belarus knew that those that appeared nice could be the most dangerous when they've had enough. And considering Wales's brothers, she had no doubt that he would be capable of doing a lot of damage when pushed far enough.

Belarus actually knew a few people like that – Lithuania and Ukraine, for example. And her brother used to be like that as well, before all of the trauma he went through managed to make him crack. And while she knew Lithuania and Ukraine were patient enough to deal with her, that wasn't the case with Wales. And that was why she was wary of him.

She also knew that Canada could possess that same quality. She had seen him on the ice. It wouldn't be too hard for him to shift his bloodlust to someone that actually angered him. Someone like America. And even now, she could see that Canada was being pushed closer towards his breaking point.

Canada was not someone she wanted to see in such a state. She wanted to have him happy at all times. But if America was stupid enough to push Canada over the edge… She wanted to be there to see the idiot get what was coming to him.

…

"You're kidding," Nicaragua said, mouth agape.

Mexico, Cuba, Brazil and Argentina had just finished explaining to the others about Canada's current situation. The fact that the four appeared to be completely serious hammered in the point.

"Wow," Costa Rica said. "I knew that he was likeable, but… forty-one? That's a bit excessive."

"I already heard about it from Spain," Ecuador said.

"He admitted it?" Mexico asked in surprise.

"He came to me for advice. He knew the reason why France and Canada had a tense relationship. It seems to be getting better."

"What was the cause?" Mexico asked, leaning closer.

Ecuador shook his head, and Mexico smiled dangerously.

"Felipe, I see Matteo as my hermano," she said. "Do you understand what that means?"

"I don't see the point in telling you about it _now_ ," Ecuador said, not intimidated by the clear threat. "It seems to be resolving itself, so there's no reason to scratch the scab."

Mexico huffed, but didn't press the matter. He had a point, even if his way of saying it was unusual. There was no need to bring up something that appeared to be resolving itself. It would only make things worse.

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" Costa Rica whined.

"So, the fact that he went on a _date_ with Belarus…?" Paraguay said.

"She's one of the nations interested in Matteo," Mexico said. "Along with her brother and sister."

"Poor Canada," Uruguay said, wincing. "So, what do you want us to do?"

"Make sure that none of them break his heart."

"I see no problem with that," Dominican Republic said.

 **There was a restaurant that served steak with chocolate chili sauce, but they removed it from the menu. I was disappointed – it was really nice.**


	148. Chapter 147: Apology

**Thanks to Fairylust, anonthe1st, Scarllett83, nativelittle-fox and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 147: Apology**

By some miracle, Canada and Belarus had managed to return to the meeting on time. Probably because Belarus ordered her steak rare. And the restaurant had surprisingly good service.

Belarus wasn't going there again.

She sighed, glancing over towards Canada. He was once again among the Latin Americans. She could see the need for him to have family ties that he could actually count on. Not like America.

Speaking of which…

She glanced towards him and frowned. He _still_ hadn't apologised to Canada. And she'd heard from Russia that it was part of his punishment. And it didn't look as though he was on his way to apologise.

Belarus would have been angrier about it, were it not for the fact that America was suffering. It was obvious. And it filled her with a cruel delight.

America had no one to talk to. Everyone ignored him. Even when he tried to provoke a fight, he was ignored. Not even those that were close to him wanted anything to do with him, even the ones that weren't interested in Canada. America was alone. America was experiencing what it was like to be Canada.

It was the cruellest punishment that they could think of.

…

Canada sighed when the meeting was over. It was actually surreal, seeing things go orderly because no one responded to America's provocations. And even when a skirmish would break out, they managed to ignore America, and his attempts to get involved. The fact of the matter was, no one wanted anything to do with America.

Something that had more of an impact than originally suspected.

Canada knew America. He knew that his brother thrived in being the centre of attention. But now, the attention was denied. It wasn't just that the attention was drawn away, but that it just wasn't available for America. Not even the negative attention.

Canada still couldn't help but feel just a bit sorry for him.

But the meeting was over, and Canada decided that he might as well go for his lesson with Austria. He also needed to reschedule with Norway and the others. And then there was the culinary exchange that would take place the following night.

"Yo, Mattie!"

Canada jumped at the voice, and he turned around to see America standing there. Canada didn't have the opportunity to be suspicious. Mexico and the others did it for him.

"What do you want, gringo?" Mexico demanded, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"I'd like to talk to Mattie alone," America said.

"Like hell. We all know what happened to Matteo the last time he was alone with you."

America pursed his lips, but nonetheless turned his attention back to Canada.

"Look, I just wanted to apologise," he said.

His words surprised all of them. Canada's jaw dropped when he heard it. America sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I couldn't control myself," America said. "I shouldn't have punched you. And I definitely shouldn't have punched as hard as I did."

The others were silent for a moment, too surprised to hear America actually _admitting_ that he was in the wrong. America smiled.

"So… forgive me?" America asked.

Canada shook himself, and he gave the faintest smile.

"Yeah," he said. "Apology accepted."

America grinned, before he grabbed a hold of Canada.

"Great!" he said. "So, I found a restaurant that…"

Cuba grabbed America's shoulder, cutting him off. Mexico moved out in front of America.

"He's not going to go eat anything with you," Mexico said.

America narrowed his eyes.

"She's right," Canada said. "Al, if I eat a burger, I will literally get sick. You can ask Belarus. My lunch consisted of soup."

America blinked, before turning towards Canada.

"So, are you dating Belarus?" he asked.

Canada's face turned red, and he looked away.

"N-not really," he said. "I-I mean… she asked me out to lunch. And we were supposed to go ice skating yesterday, but…"

He left the reason hanging. There was really no need to bring it up. Not after America apologised.

The main reason why he was blushing was because he could still remember the kiss she gave him. He _definitely_ didn't want to tell America and Mexico that.

America stared at Canada for a dubious expression for a while before letting go. Canada sighed in relief.

"Okay, I'll accept your excuse this time," America said. "But you keep blowing me off."

Canada flinched.

"I-I'll go to lunch with you some other time," Canada said. "Maybe not this week. I don't think my stomach could handle it."

America nodded, before he turned and left. The Latin Americans watched him for a while before rounding on Canada.

"You're too nice," Argentina sighed. "I wouldn't have forgiven him, if I were you."

"I didn't," Canada said. "I said 'apology accepted'. I didn't say 'I forgive you'. There's still a lot more pain that I need to work through. And I'm not just talking about my stomach."

Mexico smirked.

"Clever boy," she said. "Anyway, do you think you'll be fine for tomorrow night?"

…

America left Canada and the others. He apologised, like the others wanted. Perhaps now they could leave him alone. But… Okay, if he actually _did_ hurt Canada that much…

"Amerika."

He sighed, turning around. He yelped when he was pinned to the wall, a knife pressed against his throat. He saw Belarus glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

"What did you say to Matvey?" she asked.

America swallowed nervously. He would admit that Belarus scared him a little.

"I just apologised for hurting him," he said.

Her eyes narrowed further.

"And was it sincere?" she asked.

Well, he hoped it seemed that way. He nodded his head, but instead of retreating, the knife pressed closer.

"You will never hurt Matvey again," she said. "If you do, I will cut you up into little pieces and have my brother drop each piece off in different parts of Siberia. Preferably during winter. Do you understand?"

He nodded, and she pulled away. She walked away like nothing happened, and America was looking around to make sure that there wasn't a witness to his terror.


	149. Chapter 148: Orchestral Arrangement

**Thanks to anonthe1st, Scarllett83 and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 148: Orchestral Arrangement**

Canada made his way towards the music room, strangely accompanied by Brazil. He had asked the South American about it, but Brazil had merely stated that he played a few instruments as well. Guitar and drums mostly. But Canada suspected that he might have had an ulterior motive.

And he was right. The more time Brazil spent with Canada, the more he wanted to take his role as one of Canada's protectors seriously. And it wasn't just to appease Mexico. He was starting to genuinely care about Canada as a brother.

And the fact that Canada's actual brother hurt him like that made his blood boil.

Brazil would also normally smile and wave it off, but he would secretly be plotting revenge. Canada seemed too nice for something like that. Then again, he could be wrong. After all, he hadn't known Canada that long.

But Mexico _did_ say that Canada wasn't one to hold a grudge. If he snapped, then it would be instantaneous, and you would know about it. Brazil couldn't see Canada blowing up like that. So it must have truly been a sight to behold.

Actually, now that he thought about it, he recalled Mexico laughing her ass off one time because apparently America received a chewing-out that lasted for three hours. America was actually crying. He wondered if Canada was the one responsible.

Brazil was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a violin. He frowned. Canada was supposed to have a piano lesson. Canada also seemed confused, and he made his way towards the music room at a swifter pace, Brazil following suit.

Well, Austria _was_ there, along with Norway and Italy. Italy was the one playing the violin, and he was playing an arrangement that even the two American nations recognised as complex. Austria noticed their presence, for he stood and approached them.

"I'm sorry about that," Austria said. "Italy and Norway both had the desire to practice the violin today. And they were right when they said that I had a lot of time with the piano. But I also pointed out that I was teaching, so they should be leaving soon."

Canada nodded in understanding, and Brazil cocked his head to the side.

"What is Italy playing?" he asked.

"The Devil's Trill," Austria said. "It's one of the most complex compositions specifically for violin. Italy challenged Norway, after he showed him how it was supposed to sound."

"And since Italy's playing, I guess they're still at the demonstration phase," Brazil said, before sighing. "That's a bit annoying."

"It's fine," Canada said. "I don't mind waiting."

Norway glanced over towards Canada, before turning back towards Italy. He could actually see the smirk on the Italian's face, which told him that the other knew that Canada was there, and he was mostly just showing off now.

Austria motioned for the other two to sit down, and they were grateful, because the song turned out to be really long. Only when the song was finished did Italy lower his violin, a smile on his face.

"Ve, and that's how it's done," he said, before turning to Canada. "Oh, Matteo~ What did you think?"

"It sounded great," Canada said.

"It sounded _long_ ," Brazil complained, before he yawned.

Italy ignored Brazil's statement. Canada's opinion was the only one that mattered at the moment.

"Now, since you're finished," Austria said, "Canada came for his lesson, so I would prefer if you leave now."

"I don't think so," Norway said. "We have just as much right to be here as you do."

"Si," Italy said. "We're staying."

"Um," Canada said, "I could come back later."

"No!" Austria, Norway and Italy shouted simultaneously.

"I-I mean," Austria said, a slight blush on his face, "you don't have to leave. You came all this way while you're still feeling unwell."

"Oh, Matteo," Italy said, eyes widening. "What about tomorrow night?"

"What about tomorrow night?" Norway asked suspiciously.

"Um, it's still going on as planned," Canada said nervously. "Nothing to worry about."

"You just need to be sure not to gorge yourself," Brazil said. "Don't worry, I was thinking of something light as well."

Norway and Austria exchanged a look, neither of them aware of what they were talking about. However, with Brazil's statement, they knew that Italy wouldn't be alone with Canada, and that there was something else happening.

"Well, Italy's had his chance with the violin," Norway said. "So, he can leave."

"What?" Italy whined, turning to Norway.

"Maybe it _would_ be best if we leave now," Brazil said, before he tugged Canada away.

The others tried to protest, but Brazil had Canada out of there before they could succeed.

"Canada, you have the patience of a saint," Brazil said, releasing Canada's arm. "If I had so many people interested in me, I'd go insane."

Mexico had informed them all that Canada knew about his romantic situation, and that he originally hadn't taken it well. No one could find it within themselves to blame him.

Canada frowned.

"I thought that you _wouldn't_ mind," he said.

"Only if they were women," Brazil said. "Maybe one or two men. But what you have… Não. Not going to happen."

Canada shrugged.

"So, now what?" he asked.

"I don't know," Brazil said. "What do you usually do?"

"Not much, actually. This is the first conference where I actually _had_ things to do. And most of my afternoons are spent on lessons with Austria."

"Huh. I usually go to the park for a bit of football. Sometimes Cameroon or one of the other Latin Americans come with me. Sometimes Spain, Portugal or one of the Italy brothers. I bet at least one of them is there. But… I don't think it would be much fun for you."

Canada nodded. He wouldn't mind a bit of soccer, but with his stomach being the way it was, it was best not to try anything like that.

"I've got another idea," Brazil said, grinning.


	150. Chapter 149: Time to Relax

**Thanks to Time Turner, anonymousthe1st, RobinReneaRose, Scarllett83, Little Miss. Maple and NeinNameHier for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 149: Time to Relax**

Canada honestly had no idea what to expect when Brazil suggested that he had a good idea, but once he heard what the idea actually _was_ …

Well, he had no complaints.

Canada groaned, not sure whether it was pain or pleasure that he was feeling.

"You have a huge knot here," the girl said. "Any idea what could have caused it?"

"A few," he admitted.

Brazil's idea was to go to a nearby beauty school. The students were always looking for guinea pigs, and it was cheaper to get there, and you didn't have to wait as long. And Brazil had volunteered him for a massage.

He _needed_ to thank Brazil properly when this was over.

She kept her focus on that knot, and Canada could gradually feel it disappear. He sighed in relief, and she rubbed some more oil on his back.

"You must be pretty popular with the ladies," she said.

That was kind of one of the reasons why he was so tense. And it wasn't just ladies. How was it even possible that all of them would be interested in him?

He had no idea how long he was on that bed, but eventually the girl stopped.

"Alright," she said. "So, how was it?"

"Heavenly," Canada moaned.

"Great! Do you mind answering a questionnaire?"

He turned around on his back and held out his hands, and she handed over the clipboard and a pen. He answered all the questions, before handing it back to her. She smiled, before directing him to the changing room. As Canada left, he glanced over towards Brazil, who was answering the questionnaire of his own massage.

After getting changed, he made his way to the lobby to wait for Brazil.

"Canada?"

He was startled to hear a familiar voice, and he turned to see Czech and Hungary standing at the entrance, their surprise mirroring his own.

"Hey," he greeted, standing from his chair. "What are you two doing here?"

"We like to come to places like these," Czech explained. "We take pride in our spa businesses, after all."

Hungary smiled awkwardly, telling Canada that it was mostly Czech.

"So, what are _you_ doing here?" Czech asked.

"Brazil brought me here," Canada said. "He figured I could unwind a bit."

"Well, he might have a point," Hungary said, her eyes sparkling. "So, anything happening between you and Brazil?"

Czech looked annoyed, and Canada was trying to find a good way to answer that.

"Nothing romantic," Brazil said, entering the lobby. "We were originally on the way to the same place, but the three Europeans currently in the room looked as though they were on their way to strangling each other."

Hungary winced.

"Was Prussia there too?" she asked.

"No," Canada said. "Austria, Italy and Norway."

Hungary and Czech exchanged a look, before turning back to Canada.

"So, are you done?" she asked. "Or, are you willing to wait a little longer?"

"I think we're done here," Brazil said. "Maybe Austria can give you your lesson now?"

Canada glanced towards the two female nations, who looked disappointed. Brazil sighed, before he started pushing Canada out.

"Come on," he said. "See you ladies soon."

Brazil flashed them a flirty smile, and the two of them rolled their eyes. It was common knowledge that Brazil had an appreciation for pretty women. He was almost worse than the Italy brothers and France. At least he had a 'look but don't touch' policy.

"Um, I think they might get the wrong idea," Canada said once they were outside and Brazil stopped pushing him.

"Amigo, Hungary would _enjoy_ the idea," Brazil sighed. "I just needed to get you out of there before you're dragged into another date or something like that. You're still recovering, and you've already had a date with Belarus today. The idea was to get you to _relax_ , not stress you out."

Canada was silent for a moment.

"Why exactly are you…?" he started.

"We Latin Americans value family above all others," Brazil interrupted. "And you were critically injured by your own brother. Mexico adopted you as her brother a long time ago, and the rest of us have started accepting you as well. And we also feel guilty that we haven't done it sooner."

Canada's eyes widened. He could see that Brazil also carried some personal guilt.

"I know that we've had a lot of business deals in the past," Brazil continued. "There was even that little fiasco with our trading deals. And yet… I usually only remembered you whenever I saw you or when I heard your name. I didn't think about you more than necessary. And after hearing about everything you have to deal with, and actually _seeing_ it as well… I just feel so horrible. Because I can see that you're a good person, but I didn't even think to get close to you."

Canada blinked at Brazil's admission, before he smiled sadly.

"It's not your fault," he said.

"It _is_ ," Brazil insisted. "Because I… I remembered those hopeful looks you'd sometimes give me. Give _anyone_ , actually. And I ignored them. I've always prided myself in my ability to read emotions, but… I still ignored yours."

Canada averted his eyes. Brazil wasn't the only person. There were many times when he felt happy just to be greeted. And if someone would remember his name, he was in a state of pure bliss. But more often than not, he was unlucky. Even some of his suitors, but there were still many who would stop to speak to him.

Canada just hoped that this would continue once the month was over. Because honestly, after finally getting acknowledged by other people, he was filled with terror at the mere thought of returning to the way things were before.

…

Austria decided to continue with his composition. He hoped that Canada would come back, but in the meantime, he needed to finish this song for Canada first. It was the only way he could think of to get the message across to Canada that he was in love with him.

He stopped. By now, he was good at sensing when Canada was nearby. He smiled.

 **When I was in high school, the school would usually arrange an outing for the top 10 academic achievers of each grade (a position I was fortunate to have until grade 10). One time, they took us to a Technicon, but most of the girls were bored because none of us were really interested in the majors they offered. And** _ **then**_ **the school took us to a beauty school. The girls were** _ **very**_ **happy about this. We could choose which treatment we wanted, and I immediately volunteered for a massage (considering I have a neurological problem that leaves my brain unable to process stress as it should, this was a good call). The boys all decided that they would go for stage makeup, but I think there was one or two that volunteered for a facial or something. Beauty schools would usually look for guinea pigs, especially during exam time. Sometimes you need to pay, but other times they consider your presence a great service. I know that my local beauty school would advertise the need for guinea pigs.**


	151. Chapter 150: Unexpected Plans

**Thanks to anonthe1st, Scarllett83, RobinReneaRose and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 150: Unexpected Plans**

Canada sighed when he returned to his room. He had gone with Brazil to the music room, and had completed the lesson that he had originally gone to do. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialled another familiar number.

"Canada?"

"Hi Norway," Canada said. "Sorry, I was meaning to ask you earlier, but didn't get the chance. Is there a chance that we can reschedule the magic lesson?"

"Hm… What about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow doesn't work. What about the day after tomorrow? I'm even willing to do it tonight."

"No, tonight would be too early, considering your injury."

"I'm fine."

"But your energy levels aren't. I know, why don't you focus on some meditation? You need to get your aura stable before you even _think_ about using magic. Do you know of a good meditation technique, or perhaps someone that can show you?"

The first person to come to mind was India. There were times when Canada was still a colony that India tried to teach him meditation techniques, but either Canada couldn't quite understand what India was trying to say, or England interrupted them, scolding India for trying to teach Canada 'nonsense'. Oddly enough, England would never scold Canada regarding it. Perhaps he thought that Canada was being influenced by India and didn't hold the child that he was accountable.

"I could ask India," Canada said.

"Or Nepal," Norway said quickly. "Or Tibet… Oh, wait, Tibet isn't at this meeting."

"The thing is, I actually _know_ India."

Canada couldn't help but smile. He knew that the true reason why Norway was suggesting the others was because India was one of the nations interested in Canada, and Norway didn't want them to spend more time together than necessary.

Norway sighed in frustration, and Canada's smile widened.

"Alright, if that's what works for you," he said. "Don't do anything reckless, okay?"

"Okay, I understand," Canada said. "Thanks for being worried about me."

"Of course I am. Anyway, I'll see you soon."

The call was disconnected, and Canada quickly dialled another number.

"Matthew?" India asked. "This is a surprise. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I kind of need a meditation instructor," Canada said. "Um, see, Norway said my aura is a bit unstable and…"

"You were hoping for my help. Sure, I don't mind. Do you want me to come to your room?"

"Um, sure. It's…"

"Don't worry, I know which room is yours. I'll see you soon."

India hung up, and Canada listened to the dial tone for a while before he lowered the device. He had absolutely no memory of informing India about the location of his room.

…

To say that India had been surprised to receive a call from Canada would be an understatement. He had considered the possibility of cornering Canada after the meeting, or even during the culinary evening the next night. He didn't think that Canada would be the one to call _him_. Perhaps he should thank Norway for giving Canada the idea?

Of course, when India arrived at Canada's room, he immediately noticed what Norway was speaking about. He wasn't completely sure about the aura, but he could definitely tell that Canada's chakras were out of balance.

"I hope that Karma is particularly harsh to America," India muttered.

Before Canada could ask, India pulled him inside.

"Do you have any candles?" India asked.

"Um, I think I have a few," Canada said, immediately going towards his kitchen cabinets and grabbing a few candles.

He'd originally bought them in case of a power outage, but also in case they had a lesson in his room and Norway and Romania wanted to use candles.

"Have you eaten?" India asked, accepting the candles from Canada and placing them on the coffee table.

"No, not yet," Canada replied, before he went to get his matchbox.

"Good. This would work best if you didn't have any outside energy sources interrupting you."

India glanced towards Canada, and he decided that he would ask a little more help. He sighed, before he removed his phone.

"I'm going to ask China for a bit of help," India said.

"Is it that bad?" Canada asked.

India nodded his head, calling his friend/rival.

…

Canada tried very hard to relax. He really did. But all things considered, it was a bit difficult.

India had started out with some simple meditation techniques, and once China arrived, they decided to give Canada a lesson in tai chi. That wasn't so bad. The reason that India provided was that Canada needed to move as well to allow his energy centres to stabilise, and although India would have preferred yoga, he doubted that Canada would be able to handle it in his current state. Especially considering how tender his stomach still was. And tai chi was a good alternative.

But then came the suggestion that Canada _didn't_ like: acupuncture.

"Why do we have to do this?" he asked.

"Your chi is out of balance," China said. "This is one of the best ways to get it flowing properly."

Canada sighed. Honestly, he was confused about the whole aura/chakra/chi thing. Could they at least decide which one it was?

"I see you're confused," India said. "Norway mentioned auras, right? And with chakra and chi… Basically, your aura is a reflection of the other two."

"Chi flows through the entire body," China said.

"And chakras each have a central point that influences the rest of the body. Getting everything in balance can't be a bad thing."

"Though, I have to say, your muscles are a lot more relaxed than I thought they'd be."

"Oh, Brazil took me for a massage."

"That should help too."

"That's just more concerning," India said. "If you're like _this_ after receiving something to balance your energies…"

"Just how bad _was_ it?"

"Wouldn't you have noticed this earlier?" Canada asked.

"In a full meeting room, no," China said. "Too many clashing energies. And everyone was high-strung."

"We also don't make it a habit of looking for something like this," India said. "It's only because you called us."

Canada sighed. This was not how he imagined his evening would be.

 **I've had acupuncture before, and I've been reading up on acupressure. I also practice tai chi, and when I was younger I practiced yoga. I've also gone through a New Age phase when I was late primary school/early high school, and that was before I even knew what New Age** _ **was**_ **. So I know a bit about this. I'm not an expert, but I at least know the fundamentals.**


	152. Chapter 151: Language of Love

**Thanks to Nenet, Time Turner, anonthe1st, Scarllett83, RobinReneaRose and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 151: Language of Love**

Canada sighed, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Today was a meeting for La Francophonie, at least for the first part of the day. After lunch, he was free to prepare for the culinary exchange that they would have.

It was agreed that they would bring their dishes to the conference room. It was better than arranging for one of the hotel rooms, and it would also save one of them the grief from having to prepare everything, although Japan did say that he would do the organising. Canada had already bought all of the ingredients, and he was looking forward to showing off his food to some of the greatest cooks in the world, at least among the nations.

He was a bit nervous to go to a meeting that would be run by France, but the other had mellowed a bit, and besides, Canada was the one that invited him to the culinary evening. Things would be better, and if not… Canada knew that he had other nations that would help him.

Belgium, Bulgaria, Egypt, Greece, Romania, Seychelles, Switzerland and Vietnam were all members. If anything went sour, Canada knew that they would be the ones that would come to his defence. He had nothing to worry about.

Except, perhaps, for the fact that France knew about his situation, and that several of the nations would be attending the meeting. He just hoped that France didn't mention anything. But he knew that there was a part of France that enjoyed this situation immensely.

Shaking his head, Canada decided to leave for the meeting. Kumajiro was also not in the mood to come, so Canada left him there with some food.

He arrived at the meeting room without a problem, and _that_ was when the drama started.

"Mathieu!"

His eyes widened when he heard the familiar voice, and he turned around just in time for Belgium to tackle him in a hug.

"B-Bella," Canada stuttered. "Nice to see you."

She pulled away, smiling brightly.

"It's nice to see you too," she said, before her smile fell a little. "So, how are you feeling?"

He smiled.

"I feel a lot better," he said. "China and India used a few traditional remedies on me, and it really worked."

"Traditional remedies?" she questioned. "Like…?"

"Acupuncture."

She winced in sympathy. Canada shook his head.

"It wasn't so bad," he said. "I was nervous, but I didn't really feel it. China's a real professional with that."

Belgium looked him up and down. She was a little irked that China and India could touch his body like that, but… Well, he looked a lot better. His cheeks had gained a bit of a healthy flush. He had been so pale the previous day.

"Mathieu, are you feeling better?"

This time, the question came from Seychelles, who was accompanied by Cameroon and a few of the island nations. Canada smiled.

"Oui, I'm fine," he said.

"That's good," Seychelles said, smiling in relief.

"I think we should get inside," Cameroon said, looking over the group.

They all nodded, entering the meeting room. Canada searched for a place to sit, seeing that there weren't many nations that chose to sit down yet. He chose a place, and as he predicted, Belgium and Seychelles sat down on either side of him.

"Canada," someone greeted, and Canada turned to see Vietnam. "How are you?"

"I'm doing better, thank you," he said.

She nodded, sitting down next to Seychelles. And one by one, the nations interested in him started sitting down in the seats surrounding him, and he tried to ignore Belgium and Seychelles gripping onto his chair.

In another corner of the conference room, Luxembourg and Monaco were staring at the others with blank expressions.

"They're not exactly subtle, are they?" Luxembourg asked.

"Pas du tout," Monaco said. "I wonder if they decided to step up their game after Belarus kissed him."

"What?!"

"Don't tell anyone, alright? Mais oui, Belarus kissed him. In front of Greece and Egypt."

Luxembourg's eyes widened, and he looked towards the said nations, who looked towards Seychelles and Belgium with annoyance in their eyes.

"How did Canada react?" Luxembourg asked.

"He was in a state of shock," Monaco said.

"I don't blame him."

"I'm sorry," Dominica said from nearby, "but… did I hear you correctly? Did Belarus kiss Canada?"

They turned their attention to the island, and they could see a few other nations looking at them curiously.

"Oui," Monaco sighed. "You're looking at what is most likely the most complicated love… I wouldn't call it a triangle. I think 'prism' is more like it. And poor Canada is in the middle."

"Why would you say 'prism'?" Saint Lucia asked.

"Forty-one," Luxembourg said.

The nations surrounding them reacted in shock.

"How?" Haiti demanded.

"Good question," Monaco sighed.

"Does Canada know about this?" Dominica asked.

"He does."

"And… he's just stringing them along or what?"

"He's not interested in romance at the moment. Besides, how are _you_ going to reject forty-one nations?"

The others winced, before looking towards Canada.

"Poor guy," Saint Lucia muttered.

…

When France arrived at the meeting room, his eyes immediately fell to Canada, who was surrounded by his suitors. France smiled, feeling proud of Canada. Perhaps France himself should learn seduction skills from his former colony. Of course, it would have been a different matter if Canada actually _wanted_ the attention he received, but as it stood, he was intimidated by it.

Well, France supposed that he had no complaints, and even if he did, he had no right to complain. Not after what he'd done. Still, he only hoped that none of them ended up hurting Canada.

Perhaps he should have a word with Canada later. He wanted to hear how Canada was doing, and he wanted to know if any of them had made enough of an impression that Canada would consider pursuing a relationship with them.

"Alright then," France said, calling the meeting to order. "I suppose that it's time to start, n'est-ce pas?"


	153. Chapter 152: Mercy

**Thanks to Nenet, The Ancient Phoenix, anonthe1st, Elizabeth, Scarllett83, Little Miss. Maple and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 152: Mercy**

France decided to call for a break an hour after the meeting started. It was mostly for Canada's sake. His poor former colony had been in the middle of at least three arguments, not to matter the fact that they were blatantly flirting with him.

Canada was obviously overwhelmed by the attention, and those that weren't involved with this at all had managed to learn about what was going on, and they – the traitors – were laughing their asses off at the fact that the 'suitors' were trying to be subtle and failing spectacularly.

How did they still think that Canada knew nothing about what was going on?

"Mathieu, may I have a word?" France asked.

Canada was almost grateful when France called for him, though he was a bit worried. The others were glaring at France suspiciously, but Canada shook his head, knowing that France wasn't about to say or do anything to hurt him.

France took them to an empty office and smiled warmly.

"I figured that I needed to get you away from them for a bit," France said. "I've never known Egypt and Greece to be so argumentative before, especially towards each other."

Canada sighed, nodding his head.

"Merci," he said. "And… I think I know what the reason is that made Egypt and Greece up their game."

"Oh?" France asked, a small smile on his face.

"…They saw Belarus kiss me."

One had to be truly surprised to choke on air, and that was exactly what France did. He could imagine that Belgium, or one of the Italy brothers, or Spain would be the first to kiss Canada, but _Belarus_? And she did it before witnesses. Did she deliberately do it like that? Or was it something that she genuinely wanted to do, but Egypt and Greece just happened to be around?

"I have to admit, I'm a bit surprised," France said, still a little out of breath. " _Belarus_ kissed you?"

Canada nodded.

"And later, Hungary gave me a small peck on the cheek, but…"

"It's nothing like a kiss on the lips," France sighed. "That was your first, wasn't it?"

Canada nodded his head. France sighed.

"Although I am proud of you for being able to seduce so many nations," France said, "I have to admit that there are too many of them."

"I didn't _seduce_ them," Canada insisted. "I just…"

"Seduction doesn't have to be a wilful or conscious thing. You charmed them, just by being yourself. You have a natural ability to attract people towards you. The only problem is, you never learned to keep it in check. For that, I apologise. I realised you had the charm, but my solution had been to keep everyone away from you. I should have realised that it wouldn't work."

Canada sighed. As painful as it was for him to be reminded of the fact that France had lied to him and kept him from any and all relationships, he could also see that France was still guilty about it. It was more than he could say for England.

"It's okay," Canada said.

France instantly perked up, and he smiled.

"Anyway, about tonight," he said. "Have you thought about what you're going to bring?"

"I have a few things," Canada said. "I already have all the ingredients, I just need to cook."

"Très bien. Do you think you're up to it? I heard about what Amérique did."

"I'll just try to stay away from the stronger dishes."

France nodded.

"I thought about tarte flambée," he said. "It's not too rich, and it would be easier for your stomach to handle. Of course, I _will_ have to listen to Romano calling it an abomination."

Canada chuckled. He'd had the Alsatian dish before and knew that Romano would _definitely_ have something to say about it.

…

When Canada returned after his conversation with France, the others were all tensed. They had been expecting to see Canada upset, and they were also debating about whether or not they would interfere – after all, one of the rules had been to keep France away from Canada.

But that was before the situation with France improved. They still didn't trust him, but they could see that it wasn't as bad as before. And since Canada's spirits appeared to be light, they knew that it couldn't have gone _that_ bad with France.

France got to live a little longer.

France shuddered, as though someone walked over his grave. Or perhaps someone was thinking ominously of him. He turned his attention to where Canada was sitting down, and saw that some of the nations sitting around Canada were staring at him suspiciously. He forced a smile on his face as he resumed the meeting.

"So, how long do you think it would be before they realise that Canada _knows_ about them being interested in him?" Albania asked, looking towards Greece.

"I'm surprised they haven't _already_ been clued in," Armenia sighed. "Are they really so stupid that they don't think he knows?"

"Apparently, Spain is also one of them," Andorra said. "So… yeah, I think it's possible. He can be pretty oblivious."

"I'd like to know how he did it, though," Albania said.

"I don't think he _wanted_ it," Armenia said. "He seems to be too shy to want this much attention."

"I think that's what doomed him," Andorra said. "Spain is a sucker for something cute, and being shy can be cute."

"No, he _is_ cute when he's being shy," Armenia sighed. "But I think there's more to that."

"There _has_ to be," Albania said. "You don't fall in love just because someone is cute. Greece at the very least should be smarter than that."

…

China was busy making mooncakes. He knew that Canada liked sweets, and so he made the desserts the first priority. And other than that, there was also the fact that the desserts didn't necessarily need to be hot when served.

He was looking forward to the culinary exchange. It was something he was good at, and it was an opportunity to charm Canada.

 **When I was in France, I was living in Alsace, so I got to know tarte flambée very well. It was introduced to me as a sort of regional pizza (it's kind of a cross between pizza and savoury tart).**

 **I've also had mooncakes before, courtesy of my Mandarin teacher from Taiwan.**


	154. Chapter 153: Lunch Together

**Thanks to Time Turner, anonthe1st, Scarllett83, Eternal Nexus Warrior and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 153: Lunch Together**

Canada smiled when the meeting was brought to its end. Everything went smoothly, and they managed to finish on time. That meant that Canada had the entire afternoon to prepare for the culinary evening. But first…

"Hey Canada," Romania said, sidling up to him. "Why don't you join me for lunch?"

"Are you joking?" Bulgaria snapped. "Canada should really join _me_."

"You haven't spent a lot of time with him, so why should he?"

"I think it would be best if he joined _me_ for lunch," Egypt said, grabbing Canada's arm. "Considering I know him better than the two of you do."

"All the more reason why he should come with me, since I want to get to know him better," Bulgaria said.

"He'd feel more comfortable with people that he actually _knows_ ," Belgium said hotly.

Sensing the ensuing fight escalating, Canada had suggested that they _all_ go for lunch together. They grudgingly accepted, and so they were all gathered at a single table in the cafeteria, with Canada in the centre.

He couldn't help but wonder whatever happened to subtlety.

"So, what are you doing the rest of the afternoon?" Seychelles asked, turning to Canada.

"Cooking," Canada said, already imagining the dishes that he would prepare and how much time he would need to spend on each one.

"Cooking?" Seychelles repeated.

"Some of us have a culinary exchange tonight," Greece said. "I'll also be cooking."

Those that weren't involved turned to Canada, most likely wondering why _they_ didn't have an invite.

"You're talking about tonight?"

They were startled by the sudden voice, and turned to see Morocco and Tunisia standing nearby, trays of food in their hands. Morocco was the one that had spoken, and she looked at Canada with excitement.

"That's right," Canada said, smiling. "I'm glad you decided to accept the invitation. I'm curious about your cuisine."

Morocco smiled happily, and Tunisia rolled his eyes, but there was a faint smile on his face as well.

"I'm happy to be involved," she said. "And I guarantee that I will blow you away. I'm just glad you don't seem to be a snob about it."

Her gaze drifted off towards where France was, and she quickly snapped her attention back to the group.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys tonight," she said. "Need to get cooking."

She turned and left, searching for her own table. Tunisia lingered, and he smiled towards Canada.

"Thank you," he said. "She doesn't get out much, and she doesn't usually get so excited about something. Being invited meant a lot to her."

Tunisia's smile widened briefly, before he went to join his sister. Egypt nodded absently, as though he was privy to information that Tunisia didn't share.

But the exchange with Morocco made the others relax, knowing that there would be other nations involved, and not just those interested in Canada. It convinced them that no one would try to take any chances with Canada.

And they completely ignored the fact that none of them were being particularly subtle.

Canada sighed, wondering if something had happened with the spell to cause their change in behaviour. Perhaps he should ask Wales. They had a Commonwealth meeting on Friday, and so Canada would have the perfect opportunity. He couldn't really do it that day due to the cooking that he had to do.

"By the way, Canada," Romania said, drawing his attention to him, "we still need to reschedule that lesson."

"Oh yeah!" Canada exclaimed, remembering the lesson that he had missed. "I asked Norway about it yesterday, but he said something about my energy levels being too low."

"Well, you're doing better today," Romania said, observing him with a gaze that seemed to see more than what was on the surface. "Have you been doing some meditation or something?"

"China and India helped me with meditation and acupuncture, and Brazil took me to have a massage earlier yesterday. China and India said that it would help."

"And they're right."

"I notice you've been spending a lot of time with the Latin Americans," Vietnam said. "Any particular reason?"

"Well, Mexico decided that it would be best to be adopted by the others into the family," Canada said. "She's a bit protective of me, and I guess she wanted more nations to look out for me."

Everyone agreed with the fact that Mexico was protective of Canada. They had all seen it first-hand. It was what made her formidable. But some of them questioned whether it was truly platonic, or if Mexico did have _some_ feelings for Canada. She wasn't like this with many people.

"So, back to the topic at hand," Romania said. "When should we do our lesson?"

"I don't have any plans for tomorrow night," Canada said.

"Great!"

"And I'll be coming along as well," Egypt said, a ghost of a smirk on his face as he turned to Romania. "I need to make sure that they're actually _teaching_ you something."

Romania's eyes narrowed, and Bulgaria couldn't help but snicker.

…

Canada sighed when he returned to his room. The meeting had been exhausting, and it wasn't even due to the meeting itself. It was because of the nations that were interested in him.

He hoped that things would improve once the conference was over, and the spell would have worn off. Because he didn't know how much longer he could stand pretending that he didn't know. It was getting beyond ridiculous.

He shook his head, before making his way to the kitchen. It was time to get to work. He should start with the things that needed more time to prepare, and then he could move on to snacks and starters. The actual cooking would be later, when it was closer to the time for the soirée to commence.

He did a quick check of all the ingredients, before going to his bedroom. He couldn't exactly start cooking in his suit. Once he got into comfortable clothes, he got to work.


	155. Chapter 154: Hors d'Ouvres

**Thanks to jerkishweeb, Scarllett83, The Ancient Phoenix, Little Miss. Maple and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 154: Hors d'Oeuvres**

Canada beamed in satisfaction, looking at all the dishes that he had prepared. He had made sure to make a lot, and he was eager to have them tasted.

Poutine, butter tarts, garlic fingers, ginger beef, figgy duff and, of course, pancakes with maple syrup at the ready. Considering the resources and time available, it was an impressive supply.

But now came the real challenge: transporting the food to the conference room.

There was a knock on the door, and he quickly went to see one of the hotel's staff members. It appeared to be someone from room service, as he had a cart ready.

"Are you Mister Williams?" the man asked.

Canada nodded his head.

"Mister Honda arranged for us to transport your dishes to the conference room," the man explained.

Canada's eyes widened in understanding. It would seem that Japan had the foresight to deal with this particular snag. He nodded his head, allowing the man entrance. He helped him load the food on the cart, before the two of them started on their way to the conference room.

"Matteo!"

Canada turned around to see Mexico approaching, accompanied by her own cart and waitress. Canada slowed down a bit, allowing her to catch up.

"So, are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Are you?"

"Of course I am. Just wish that we could prepare a few more dishes. Oh well. Looks like you at least have a steady supply and… are those pancakes?"

"That's right."

She grinned.

"I should have known you'd resort to that," she said. "I've got some spiced chocolate mousse, if you're interested in dessert. And some flan mexicano."

"You know my weakness," Canada said, chuckling.

"I also made some corn quesadillas," she said, looking down at Canada's stomach. "It shouldn't be too rich for you."

"Actually, I'm doing better with that. I just need to keep moderation in mind."

"…Matteo, how many nations are involved? Because the polite thing would be to taste something from _each_ of them."

He flinched, knowing that she had a point. It _would_ be the polite thing to do. And at the very least, it would result in a stomach ache. If he went too far… he wasn't sure his stomach would be able to handle retching. Even sneezing was a challenge.

Mexico stared at him for a moment before she sighed.

"That gringo really did a number on you this time," she said. "And the timing of it was just horrible."

They could say nothing else as they arrived at the elevator. Canada allowed Mexico and her waitress to go down first, and he waited a while with his own waiter.

"If you don't mind me saying," the waiter said, "you seem to have a good relationship with her."

Canada nodded.

"She's like my sister," he said. "And she actually _did_ adopt me as her brother."

The waiter nodded.

"Sometimes the family we choose are better than the family we were born with," he said idly.

Canada glanced towards the waiter, but before he could ask about it, the elevator arrived. The two of them entered, and soon enough they were descending.

When they arrived at the conference room, Canada saw that quite a few of them were already there. Someone had also decided to use the different flags as tablecloths. Well, at least he knew where he could put everything.

He helped the waiter unload the cart, before sending the human on his way. He glanced around, trying to see who else was there.

"Canada!"

He turned to see China approaching him, a smile on his face.

"Hello China," Canada said. "Did you manage everything?"

China nodded his head.

"I spent all day cooking," China explained. "And I spent some time last night on it as well. What about you? Manage everything? I know you had a meeting today."

"Yeah, I managed fine," Canada said, looking at his spread. "I didn't have all the resources to make things really traditional, and I had a feeling that some wouldn't appreciate it."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't get seal."

China nodded his head in understanding, before he perked up.

"Oh, I actually brought something for you," he said.

He held out a plate, and Canada vaguely recognised the treat as a mooncake.

"I made this yuèbing just for you," China said. "I managed to get a bottle of maple syrup the other night. I hope you don't mind."

Canada's eyes widened in surprise, and he took the pastry.

"This has a maple filling?" Canada asked.

China nodded eagerly.

"That's right," China said. "Oh, and sorry about taking a bottle without your permission. It was after America punched you."

"It's fine," Canada said. "But I noticed that a few of my bottles were missing."

"Yeah, we also used them as part of America's punishment."

Canada cocked his head to the side, before deciding that he wouldn't enquire about it. He knew that the others took out their anger on America, but he didn't know the exact details, and Mexico had made it clear that he didn't _want_ to know.

Though, he couldn't help being a little curious and confused as to how maple syrup was involved.

China was watching him intently, and Canada realised that he was waiting for him to try the pastry. Canada took a bite, a subconscious moan escaping his throat.

"This is delicious," he said.

"I'm glad you liked it," China said happily. "Feel free to come to my flag anytime."

Canada chuckled, before looking over towards his own flag that bore his snacks.

"You're more than welcome to try something from me too," Canada said.

China grinned, looking at the spread.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer," China said. "So, what would you suggest to start things off with?"

"The garlic fingers," Canada said, pointing to the food in question.

China let out a sound of triumph as he accepted the snack. Canada smiled when he saw China smile in approval, while taking another bite of his mooncake.

 **A few months ago, we bought a recipe book with international dishes. The book was actually the inspiration for the culinary exchange, and for the most part I use those ideas. For those not available in the book, I looked them up online. I basically search for recipes that would be easy to make in another country (hence the references to resources).**


	156. Chapter 155: Aperitifs

**Thanks to anonthe1st, Little Miss. Maple and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 155: Apéritifs**

Once everyone arrived, the soirée could truly start. Everyone had a plate with them, and everyone wandered around, sampling the different foods from the different nations.

Canada was wandering around too, trying to figure out whose food he could sample.

"Mathieu!"

Canada turned around when he heard the familiar voice, and he could see France beckoning him closer, a smile on his face.

"Bonsoir, Francis," Canada said.

France flinched. They both knew that Canada would have normally called him 'papa'. Well, it was an improvement. Canada was at least using France's human name.

"So, have you tried anything yet?" France asked.

"China gave me a mooncake," Canada said.

" _Gave_ you?"

"He brought it to me and told me that he made it especially for me."

France sighed, burying his hand in his hair.

"They have completely abandoned the art of subtlety," France sighed.

"I think they think they have to work harder because I don't pick up on it," Canada said. "At least, I didn't before I figured out what was going on."

"Oui, that's also a possibility. Anyway, why don't you try some tarte flambée?"

Canada nodded eagerly, and took a piece of the pizza-like dish. He had to give it to France, he was a good cook.

"Get away from that blasphemous trash!"

Canada jumped in surprise, and France groaned in annoyance.

"I knew he would use the word 'blasphemy'," France muttered. "But 'trash' is going a bit far."

The two of them turned to see Romano, glaring at Canada, or more specifically, the tarte flambée he was eating.

"Come on," Romano said, grabbing Canada's arm and dragging him over towards where he and his brother had their flag, and thus their food, spread out. "If you want proper pizza, you should come to us."

Canada couldn't help but smile, though he had to make sure that he didn't drop the slice or his plate. He quickly finished the French dish before he stood in front of the Italian dishes.

"Ve, ciao Matteo," Italy greeted.

"Hi Italy," Canada greeted.

"You can call me Feliciano," Italy said, pouting a bit.

Romano had a small, smug smiled on his face when he realised that, while Italy called Canada by his human name, Canada didn't do the same to Italy. It was still _one_ advantage that he had over his brother.

"Sorry," Canada said, before turning his attention to the dishes in front of them.

As expected, most of them consisted of pasta or pizza, but there were a few desserts included as well. Canada looked around before taking a slice of pizza, noting the triumphant look on Romano's face. That informed him that Romano was the one that had prepared the pizza.

"This is really good," he said.

Romano beamed, but deflated a little when Canada plated up a bit of one of the pastas. Italy smiled happily.

"Ve, you can really take more," he said.

"I would," Canada said, "but my stomach's still a bit sensitive. I don't want to cause damage."

Italy and Romano winced a bit. They immediately felt guilty for trying to force Canada to eat something that might potentially make him sick, or worse. However, they also felt a little happy that Canada would at least give their foods a chance.

"This is really good," he told Italy, smiling.

"Ve, grazie," Italy said, a blush on his face.

Canada finished the pasta before moving on to the next flag. The nation wasn't present, but the food looked tasty. He tried to look for something that wasn't too rich, and his eyes focused on what appeared to be some sort of cake.

"Oh, Canada!" a feminine voice said. "I'm glad to see you're interested."

He turned and smiled towards Morocco.

"Hi," he said, before turning back towards the spread. "This looks interesting. What is that?"

He pointed towards the cake-like dish, and she grinned.

"That's m'hanncha," she said. "Snake cake. Don't worry, there isn't actual snake in it. It just…"

"Looks like a coiled snake," Canada finished, admiring the pattern. "Impressive. I've also got beaver tails that only _resemble_ the tails. They're also a kind of pastry, but I didn't make them for tonight."

"Aw, too bad. Well, help yourself."

Canada happily obliged, and complimented her on the dish. She beamed, before walking off. Canada saw her going to where his own flag was, and he smiled when he realised that she was tasting one of his dishes as thanks.

He looked around, trying to find anything else to eat. He then turned his attention to a section dedicated to drinks, and felt horrified that he hadn't thought of making or bringing a drink. Still, he drifted closer.

There was a green soft drink that caught his attention. He tried to figure out what it was, or which nation brought it.

"Which one are you eyeing?"

He turned to see Mozambique standing there, looking over at the drinks.

"The green one," he said.

"Crème soda," she said.

"…No, that's not."

She chuckled.

"I'm guessing you have your own variation then?" she asked. "That's South Africa's. The two of them weren't invited, but I asked them for a bottle or two."

He glanced at the soft drink again, before he shrugged and poured himself a cup. He had to smile. It wasn't like his own cream soda, but it was still good.

"Do they know about this?" Canada asked.

"Everyone agrees that Black shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen," Mozambique sighed. "Walkie talkies… and don't even let me get _started_ on the smiley."

"And White?"

"Her food doesn't really stand out so much. There are a few things, but in general, not too much."

He nodded his head, finishing his drink. And then, out of respect, he made his way to Mozambique's flag. The chicken started out good, until he discovered that it had a bit of a kick. After which, he made his way back to the drinks.

He sighed, looking over the room. He knew that he needed to rest a while before he could sample anything else.

 **When I was abroad, the first thing I missed was crème soda. And I quickly checked – several countries, including Canada, have their own variants. South Africa's is green, and when I had to explain to a bunch of French students how it tastes, I came up blank, because crème soda is crème soda (you actually get** _ **milk**_ **in that flavour, and they once had yogurt in that flavour as well). So eventually, I just said that that's what green would taste like.**

 **Personally, I don't think my country's cuisine is that glamourous. Our 'national dish' is a barbecue. Some of them are British in origin (enough said). The desserts, like malva pudding and melktert, are nice, and I would recommend those. And** _ **then**_ **there are the things eaten in rural areas… Smiley is a sheep's head, and walkie talkies are chicken feet. The latter has featured on 'Spill your guts or fill your guts' (but just as chicken feet, not with the name 'walkie talkie').**


	157. Chapter 156: Entrees

**Thanks to anonthe1st, LaserLightCannon, TimetravelerJedi and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing. 800 guys! Dankie baie!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 156: Entrées**

Canada was sitting down near his flag. He needed a moment to rest. His stomach was still a bit upset after what America did, and the sudden shock of food was making him uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?"

Canada smiled at India, who quickly grabbed a chair and sat down next to him.

"I'm fine," he said. "Just a bit of an overload."

"We could have rescheduled," India said.

Canada shook his head.

"You shouldn't," he said. "Not on my account. And besides, everyone was looking forward to it."

India nodded his head.

"True," he said. "And it looks like this is a huge success."

Canada smiled, looking over the room at large. Everyone appeared to be enjoying themselves, and some of them also seemed to be asking the other nations to teach them how to prepare a particular dish. Canada felt happy to see that they were willing to broaden their horizons.

"Do you feel up to taking another bite?" India asked.

"Not right now," Canada said. "I just need to recover a bit."

India quickly stood, before he went to Mozambique. Canada watched the two speak for a moment, before Mozambique removed something from her purse. India returned to Canada, showing the pills.

"I asked her if she has anything for an upset stomach," India explained. "I hope this helps."

Canada accepted the pills, before swallowing them down. He then turned to India in confusion.

"How did you know that she would have something on her?" Canada asked.

"She's a woman with a purse," India said. "Experience taught me that they come prepared for anything."

Canada chuckled, before turning towards Japan, who had come to sample some of his cuisine. Japan turned to him as well and gave a small smile.

"Hello, Canada," Japan greeted. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Canada nodded his head, and India sighed. His time alone with Canada had been interrupted.

"Thanks for arranging everything," Canada said, looking around the room. "The flags were also a nice touch."

Japan bowed slightly, showing his gratitude.

"Arigato," he said.

"I'm just glad that you had the foresight to place Turkey and Greece as far away from each other as possible," India said, looking over towards Turkey.

"Hai," Japan sighed. "That was necessary."

"Maybe you should have done the same for Spain and Portugal," Canada said, noticing the brothers bicker over something.

"…I agree. I just didn't realise that they would be so bad."

"At least they're being quiet," India said, before reaching over and taking a butter tart. "These are really good."

"Thank you," Canada said, before he turned to Japan. "And what about you?"

Japan had plated up a bit of everything, and he nodded his head, piercing a bit of the beef with a fork.

"This is nice," he said. "This one… I detect a bit of Asian influence?"

"That's right," Canada said. "It has a bit of Chinese influence."

Japan and India subtly glanced over towards China. They wondered if he was aware of the fact that something of his influence was found with Canada's cuisine.

"I still can't believe that France brought those snails of his," Japan remarked.

"Escargot?" Canada asked. "They're a delicacy."

"It's strange."

"Says the one serving raw fish," India remarked dryly.

Canada couldn't help but chuckle. He perked up when he saw Brazil approaching with a plate with something.

"Ola Canada," Brazil greeted. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm better," Canada said. "The massage really did wonders."

"I'm glad. I brought you some acaraje. Black-eyed bean cakes. I figured they'd be light enough for your stomach."

Canada smiled, and carefully took one. Brazil then held out the plate for India and Japan, allowing them to sample the dish as well. The two of them gratefully took one.

"This is pretty good," Canada complimented.

"Obrigado," Brazil said. "You should come for dessert later. Rosa says that you're particularly fond of sweets."

Canada nodded his head.

"That's right," he said. "I just need a bit of time."

"Overwhelmed?" Brazil asked, looking towards the acaraje that Canada was holding with a bit of a guilty expression.

"Something like that."

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry. I've had some time to recover."

"And… Japan and India are keeping you company?"

"This is a night for mingling, after all," India said, grinning at his friend.

Brazil rolled his eyes, though there was an amused smile on his face.

"Whatever you say," he said. "Just remember to take care of yourself. We don't want you to be sick because you were being polite."

Canada smiled sheepishly. It would seem that Brazil already had a feel for his personality. Either that, or he spoke to Mexico and she told him.

They all suddenly jumped when they heard the doors being thrown open, and many of them groaned. They could think of only one nation that would do that.

"The hero has arrived!"

"Who told him?!" India hissed, glancing over towards Japan, who shook his head, eyes wide.

"I don't know," Japan said. "But it wasn't me."

"So, where's the food?"

Mexico stormed over towards America, flanked by China and Vietnam. To say that they were displeased would be an understatement.

"What the hell are you doing here, gringo?" she snarled.

"Duh," America said, rolling his eyes. "I heard there was going to be an epic food night, and I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"This is invitation only, America," China said. "And you're not invited."

"Yo, Japan!" America yelled, ignoring China.

Greece and Turkey had also opted to approach the scene, and the two rivals were focused on the same goal: getting America out.

"Leave, America," Greece said.

"No way, I have a right to be here," America argued.

"Did you bring something?" Turkey asked. "Something that represents your cuisine?"

"Um, well…"

"If not, then you have no reason to be here," Turkey said.

He and Greece each grabbed a hold of America's arms, and they dragged him out before throwing him out. They then proceeded to lock the doors, preventing any further interruptions.

Canada sighed, wondering what his brother was thinking.


	158. Chapter 157: Dessert

**Thanks to Time Turner, LaserLightCannon, Stefona, anonymousthe1st, Little Miss. Maple, The Ancient Phoenix, TheWitch243 and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 157: Dessert**

It had taken a while, but eventually Canada felt ready to continue sampling the food. He had already gotten some sort of sticky rice pudding from Thailand before he made his way to Japan. He needed to return the favour, after all.

"You know, there's more to a nation's cuisine than just dessert."

He turned to see Mexico, smiling at him with amusement.

"I'm aware," he said. "But my stomach's still not one hundred percent. I had to rest a while. So, before I get completely sick, I want to at least sample all the desserts, so that when I _do_ get sick, it would be worth it."

Mexico winced a bit, as though she had forgotten that Canada was still recovering. She sighed, a look of annoyance crossing her face.

"Damn that stupid gringo to the deepest circle of hell," she muttered.

"The deepest circle is for traitors," Romano said, coming up behind her and having apparently heard her annoyed grumbling.

"And what would you call someone that hurt his own brother to the point where he could have died if he had been human?"

"…Good point."

Canada chuckled. Mexico and Romano actually got along well, and he enjoyed seeing it.

"Hey Canada."

He turned around, seeing Turkey standing there with a plate of treats.

"You haven't come by my flag yet," Turkey said.

"Sorry," Canada said. "This is the most I've eaten in days, and I'm a bit overwhelmed."

Turkey flinched, before his face relaxed.

"So, remember when I said that maple syrup would make a good Turkish delight flavour?" Turkey asked. "Well, why don't you try it for yourself?"

Canada looked down at the treats, and he took one. He smiled when he realised that it was indeed maple flavoured.

'Cheap shot,' Romano thought, staring at the scene with a hint of annoyance.

"This is delicious," Canada said.

"I could send some to your room," Turkey said.

"What are you doing?"

Romano actually smirked when he saw Greece arrive. If anyone could chase Turkey away, it was _him._

Meanwhile, Mexico had moved to Japan's flag and was eating some of his delicacies as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. It was fortunate that it was a culinary event, as something like this would have needed popcorn, although she was perfectly content with having anything to snack on while she watched this.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Turkey snapped. "I'm just offering some of my treats to the others."

"Then why is it only Canada has one, and not Romano or Mexico?" Greece asked.

"Keep me out of this," Romano snarled.

Canada sighed. Subtlety had definitely decided that it was no longer wasting its time with these nations. He was actually looking for an opportunity to slip away. But then Greece positioned his own plate of snacks in front of him.

"Why don't you try one of these?" Greece asked. "It's koulourakia."

Canada shrugged, before accepting one. And as though to prove his point, Greece offered the plate to Mexico and Romano, the former who happily accepted it and the latter who accepted it grudgingly.

"Do you want to start something?" Turkey asked, his face flushed.

"I would, but my hands are full," Greece said calmly, knowing that he had the temporary victory.

"I'd suggest getting out of here as soon as possible," Mexico whispered to Canada, who nodded his head.

He made his way to Spain and Portugal, who had reached a temporary truce, it would seem. The two perked up when they saw him.

"Oh Canada, glad to see you," Portugal said.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Spain asked.

"Yes, thank you," Canada said. "And what about you?"

"Of course," Portugal said. "So, what are you in the mood for?"

"Well, seeing as my stomach isn't too happy with me, I decided to get enough desserts before it starts to mutiny against me."

Spain and Portugal grinned at the word choice, and Canada was pleased that the time with England had given him _something_ useful.

"Then what about a Miguelito?" Spain asked, before he glared at Portugal's amused snicker.

Canada eyed the pastry that Spain indicated, and he happily accepted it.

"Would you also like a pastel de nata?" Portugal asked.

Canada accepted that pastry as well, and he first tried Spain's before moving on to Portugal's.

"These are really good," he said. "Thank you."

The two brothers beamed at the praise.

"We also went by your flag," Portugal explained. "Everything tastes amazing."

Canada smiled in happiness.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said.

"Have you tried some of the sangria?" Spain asked.

At Canada's blank look, Spain rushed over to the drinks and returned with a glass.

"It's just a little something from my home," Spain explained.

Canada took a sip, instantly tasting the red wine. He smiled.

"This is also great," he said.

Portugal pouted a bit at the fact that Canada was praising something from his brother. But it wasn't quite a victory _yet_. Portugal still had a chance to impress Canada.

After mingling with the Iberian brothers for a while, Canada moved on to Argentina's flag. He looked over the spread and decided to accept something that looked like a dessert.

"Those are alfajores," Brazil explained, coming up next to Canada. "Shortbread sandwich cookies."

"They look great," Canada said, before taking a bite. "And they taste great too."

"Be careful of letting Sofia hear you. She _will_ mail some to you."

"I don't think I would mind that."

"We'll see about that."

"See about what?"

Brazil jumped in surprise before whirling around, seeing Argentina standing there with an expectant expression. He nervously scratched his head.

"He likes the alfajores," Brazil said.

Argentina beamed, before turning her attention to Canada. Brazil took the opportunity to slip away.

"I'm so glad to hear that!" she exclaimed. "Please, try some more."

"I really need to be careful," Canada said. "Still recovering, after all."

Argentina pouted, before she brightened again.

"Ooh, then you can come to my next asado!" she said. "That way, you don't have to hold back."

Argentina was scary when she was mad, but Canada could see that she was also a force to be reckoned with when she was excited.

 **The reason why Portugal snickered at the name of Spain's pastry is because the human name I gave Portugal is Miguel.**


	159. Chapter 158: After the Banquet

**Thanks to anonthe1st, The Ancient Phoenix, LaserLightCannon and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 158: After the Banquet**

The culinary evening was nearing its end. It was sad, but there was only so much that everyone could eat. Still, it was nice to see that everyone actually went to other nations' flags to try their cuisine.

Canada was actually surprised when he returned to his flag and noticed that there was nothing left. Even the bottle of maple syrup had been drained. He was happy, but he also had something else on his mind.

His stomach was _not_ happy with him.

Well, actually, it was more like his entire abdomen. Point was, he was experiencing terrible cramps, and he could feel it rumble, and placing his hand on the area rewarded him with the same muscle-jumping sensation that he had experienced the day after he was punched.

"Mathieu, are you okay?"

He looked to the side to see Belgium and Netherlands standing there. Both of them looked worried – and seeing as _Netherlands_ looked worried, he knew that he was in a bad state.

"I don't feel so good," Canada groaned.

"Do you want us to take you to your room?" Belgium asked.

"But…" he protested, gesturing to the empty plates.

"The staff can deal with that," Netherlands said. "We need to take you before you get sick."

Canada hesitated for a moment, but after a particularly harsh cramp that felt like America's fist, he nodded his head. The other two had to unlock the main doors again before they could leave, though.

"Is something wrong?" Thailand asked, approaching the group and eyeing Canada in particular.

"He's not feeling very well," Belgium said. "We're just taking him to his room."

Thailand nodded his head, before offering a comforting smile to Canada.

"I hope you feel better," he said, gripping Canada's upper arm and squeezing as a comforting gesture.

Canada smiled, but soon he was ushered out by the two siblings. As they walked down the hallway, Belgium suddenly stopped in front of the bathrooms.

"Do you feel like you need to go there?" Belgium asked.

Canada shook his head, and they resumed their voyage. They stepped into the elevator, and that was when a new problem made itself known.

Canada groaned as he placed his hand on his stomach, feeling a wave of nausea crash onto him.

"Bathroom," he muttered.

Belgium quickly hit the button to stop the elevator, and Canada launched himself outward, but there wasn't a bathroom in sight. Just hotel rooms. Canada quickly placed his hand on his mouth as Netherlands pounded on the nearest door.

The occupant had barely a chance to open the door when Canada pushed past them, heading to the bathroom. He ignored the cry of alarm in favour of emptying his stomach.

"What's going on?" Indonesia demanded, looking towards Netherlands.

"Sorry about this," Netherlands sighed. "We were taking him to his room, but the elevator made him sick."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have taken him drinking then."

"It's not alcohol," Belgium quickly defended. "You remember that he was injured? Well, he ate more than he was ready for."

Indonesia's eyes widened in understanding. Truth be told, the other nation had charged in so fast that he hadn't had an opportunity to get a look at him, but he realised that it was Canada. He grinned.

"Look at you two, walking your crush home," he teased.

"Shh!" Belgium shushed him. "Don't let him… How did you know?"

"You've been arguing very loudly in Dutch," Indonesia explained. "In the end, Luxembourg explained what's going on to anyone who could understand you two. He made us swear to secrecy. Still, it's very entertaining."

Belgium blushed, and even Netherlands had a bit of pink on his throat. They shook themselves out of their embarrassment when they heard the toilet flush, and soon Canada stumbled out of the bathroom.

"Are you feeling better?" Indonesia asked.

Canada nodded his head.

"Sorry about just barging in here and… um, throwing up in your bathroom," Canada said.

"No problem," Indonesia said. "When you need to go… But I would recommend skipping the elevator, okay?"

Canada nodded his head while smiling sheepishly.

"Thank you," he said.

Indonesia nodded his head, and he allowed the North American to leave his room.

Some of the other nations had heard the ruckus at Indonesia's door and came to investigate. However, when Netherlands focused a glare on all of them, they decided that it would be best to retreat into their own rooms.

…

Estonia closed the door and sighed as he made his way back to the living area, where he was entertaining Lithuania and Latvia.

"What's going on?" Lithuania asked.

"Apparently someone needed to get into Indonesia's room urgently," Estonia sighed.

"Do you think someone's in trouble?" Latvia asked.

"If they are, then the trouble is averted."

"Did you see _who_ was there?" Lithuania asked.

"It looked like Netherlands, Belgium and Canada."

Lithuania choked on his drink when he heard that his crush was with two of his rivals. Estonia glanced towards him with a look of mild annoyance. However, it was Latvia who made Lithuania feel absolute terror.

"Netherlands and Belgium?" Latvia asked. "Are they also interested in Canada?"

"What?!" Lithuania demanded, alarmed. " _You_ know about this?! Oh no. Then does this mean that _Canada_ knows?!"

Latvia couldn't be trusted with a secret if it would save his life. And if Latvia knew, then Canada most likely knew as well.

"About forty-one nations being interested in him?" Latvia asked. "Well, he didn't believe me when I told him. And yeah, it's a pretty high number. I wouldn't have believed me either. Maybe he forgot about it. I mean, it's already been more than a week."

Lithuania's jaw and drink dropped to the floor. Canada knew. Canada knew about everyone being in love with him. Which meant that, all of the flirting they've been doing recently… Canada _knew_ what it was, and knowing Canada…

Estonia, on the other hand, turned his attention to Latvia with a look of horror.

"LATVIAAAA!"


	160. Chapter 159: Damage Control

**Thanks to Gypsy, Eryx, anonthe1st, Scarllett83, The Ancient Phoenix, Little Miss. Maple, incsertcreativeusernames and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 159: Damage Control**

Canada groaned, feeling something batting against his face. He opened his eyes, seeing Kumajiro pawing at his face.

"Hungry," Kumajiro said.

Canada sighed.

"That makes one of us," he said, before standing up to feed his friend.

He was regretting eating so many desserts. Thankfully, they had limited resources, so they couldn't prepare some of the more exotic dishes. Canada had no idea how he would have been able to handle any of that.

Still, it had been worth it. Everyone was mingling, trying out different dishes – some even asked for recipes from other nations. And surprisingly, there was a lack of conflicts regarding cuisine. Even the rival nations kept it toned down. So even if he felt horrible the next day, Canada didn't regret the evening at all.

After preparing some fish for Kumajiro, Canada made his way back to bed. It was an Asian meeting that day, so he had no reason to leave his room at all. He could just lie down and sleep off the effects of eating so much with injured intestines.

…

Lithuania had been unable to sleep the entire night. He kept thinking about Canada, and the fact that he knew that there were many nations interested in him.

Estonia had also admitted that Canada had been given a list of all the nations interested in him. Which meant that he knew that Lithuania was interested in him. And that fact actually scared Lithuania.

He was also debating with himself whether or not to tell the others about Canada's knowledge. This could be potentially useful information. But that also meant that there would be an awkwardness that hadn't existed before. One person knew that he was speaking to someone romantically interested in him, and the other person knew that the first person knew about the romantic interest. What would he even _say_ to Canada after this? And what about the others? Would they shrink back when they heard about this information, or would that just make them more aggressive in their attempts?

Thinking about it, he realised that Poland would react in horror when he heard that, so he might slip up. But someone like Russia would push on, knowing that there was no reason to be coy about it. He could end up becoming forceful towards Canada.

But before he could think of possibly sabotaging one of his rivals, he needed to know where he stood with Canada. He needed to know what Canada thought about him, and he needed to know if he stood a chance. Otherwise, why did he bother?

With that thought in mind, Lithuania climbed out of bed, before remembering to check the time. He didn't want to bother Canada in the dark hours of the morning.

…

Luxembourg was awoken by the sound of his phone buzzing. He groaned, before he checked the phone, seeing that it was a message posted on the group belonging to the 'matchmakers'.

 _Sorry to bother you all this early, but Lithuania knows that Canada knows._

The message came from Estonia. And Luxembourg could immediately understand the problems associated with having one of _those_ nations know about the fact that Canada was aware of the fact that they were interested in him.

Still, Lithuania was better than having one of the more aggressive nations knowing about the awareness. Luxembourg immediately thought about his own siblings. They wouldn't really let something like that go.

Some of the younger micronations didn't seem to understand what the problem was, but the older members of their group knew what it could mean. There was a chance that Lithuania could inform the other nations, and _then_ they would _really_ have problems. Luxembourg had witnessed how they were in the meeting the previous day when they thought that they were being subtle. Once they knew that there was no reason to be subtle, things could get really messy.

Actually, now that he thought about it, perhaps they had upped their game because they believed that Canada was oblivious to the attention they sent his way. And while that was true in the beginning, the current situation was the complete opposite. Canada knew what was going on, and he was overwhelmed. After all, he went from thinking that no one even knew what his name was to learning that about a fifth of the world's nations were in love with him.

Luxembourg just had one thing in mind: He was glad that he wasn't Canada. And he had to admit that seeing Molossia getting worked up regarding the nations interested in Canada was something that he considered to be adorable. Seeing someone who was so intent on acting cool react like that was a precious sight.

…

Canada sighed when he heard someone knock on his door. He wasn't feeling up to entertaining anyone, and he definitely wasn't dressed for it. But he was too polite to ignore whoever was at the door. Thankfully, this time he had a shirt on.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Lithuania, who gave him a small smile.

"Sorry to bother you," Lithuania said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I just ate more than my recovering stomach can handle," Canada groaned. "Anyway, what's up?"

Lithuania hesitated. He could clearly see that Canada wasn't feeling well. He was pale, there were bags under his eyes and those eyes were bloodshot. He didn't want to add any stress to Canada at this moment, but it had taken him a while to gather his nerves in order to come speak to Canada. So, clearing his throat, he decided to speak his mind.

"I know that you know that I'm in love with you," Lithuania said.

…

Macau sighed, reading the message. He could see that it was a problem in the making. He still had a few precious minutes before the meeting would begin, and he had hoped to relax, but this added more stress.

"Wait, Canada _knows_?!"

Macau's eyes widened, and he turned to see Hong Kong sitting next to him, eyes on Macau's phone.


	161. Chapter 160: Impending Disaster

**Thanks to Veidhln, Hetalian trash, Time Turner, anonthe1st, The Ancient Phoenix, Scarllett83, Little Miss. Maple and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 160: Impending Disaster**

Canada stared at Lithuania for a long moment, before he sighed, inviting him inside. Lithuania swallowed thickly before shuffling inside, and Canada closed the door behind them.

Lithuania sat down on the couch, and Canada sat down in the armchair. For a long time, they didn't say anything.

"I'm… sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Lithuania said. "And I'm sorry you had to find out under these circumstances."

Canada nodded his head.

"You know, there's one thing that's been bothering me this whole time," he said. "Why didn't anyone say anything sooner?"

"Well… There was the fear of rejection," Lithuania said. "I didn't want you to turn me down or anything."

"Did it ever occur to you that I _might_ have said 'yes'?" Canada asked.

"Not with me. I mean, there are so many better nations. So many more interesting nations. Why would you even pay attention to _me_?"

"That's what _I_ should be asking _you_ ," Canada said. "Why me? Why would anyone even be interested in me?"

"Are you kidding? Matthew, you're kind, modest, handsome… You're one of the strongest nations in the world, but you don't brag about it like the others. You also care about the smallest nations. You're incredibly gentle, and you care more about the happiness of others than your own. You're polite to everyone, no matter the circumstances. And above all, you make people feel safe and comfortable."

Canada blushed at the list, and he averted his eyes. Lithuania felt hopeful, but he didn't want to rush the issue. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Canada looked up again.

"Thank you," he said. "Toris… I don't know how to say it, but… I'm not looking for romance. I'm interested in friendship. I mean…"

Canada struggled to say what he wanted to, but Lithuania seemed to understand.

"I get it," Lithuania said. "You spent a long time feeling invisible. You've been ignored for too long. You want friends, because above all else, you're lonely."

Canada nodded, smiling in relief when Lithuania managed to say what he had been struggling to. Lithuania smiled as well. While he was a bit disappointed that Canada didn't seem interested, the fact of the matter was, he wasn't interested in _anyone_. Canada wasn't looking for romance. He wasn't ready. Which meant that none of them really had an advantage.

And Lithuania was alright with that. He might not have had a chance _now_ , but neither did anyone else. And if Canada decided that he was ready, then he knew that Lithuania was available. He could try to charm Canada until then, but he would not push him.

He'd waited for almost a hundred years. He could wait a bit more.

…

Macau stared at Hong Kong in alarm. He quickly put away his phone and tried to smile innocently.

"What do you mean?" Macau asked.

Hong Kong scowled, not amused with his efforts to play innocent.

"Canada _knows_ about us," Hong Kong said darkly. "And _you_ didn't tell us?!"

Taiwan and China perked up when they heard Canada's name, and they drifted closer.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Macau said again. "Of course he doesn't know."

He was panicking, and Macau wasn't one to panic. He knew that having them know about Canada's knowledge of their interest in him could spell disaster for the poor North American, as he would be bombarded by nations demanding to know how he felt about them. Some of them might accept his answer graciously, while others would try to _convince_ him to accept them.

And now that they knew that Canada knew, they wouldn't hold back.

"What is this about Canada?" Taiwan asked.

"It's nothing!" Macau said hastily. "Honestly!"

"He knows about us," Hong Kong said.

"What?!" Taiwan and China demanded simultaneously.

By now, all eyes were on them. Macau's eyes darted between Thailand, India, Korea, Vietnam and Japan. All of them were interested in Canada. None of them would take the news of Canada's knowledge kindly.

"How did this happen?" China demanded, pressing closer to Macau. "Who told him?"

Macau looked around at all the nations involved. Perhaps, for the sake of his own survival, he should cooperate.

"He found out about a week ago," Macau admitted. "Latvia found out and told him."

"A week?" China asked, eyes widening.

Which meant that Canada could understand the meaning behind the maple mooncake. Canada knew that China was flirting with him. The realisation made his face turn red.

"Why didn't you warn us?" Taiwan demanded, hands going to her hair as her mind tried to recall any potentially embarrassing encounters from the last week.

"What's going on?" Vietnam asked, finally having enough of only having half the information.

"Latvia found out about us and told Canada," Taiwan explained. "Canada's known about all of this for the last week."

"Are you kidding?" India asked, alarmed. "That means he's known about all of our efforts to… We could have completely embarrassed ourselves!"

"Why didn't you warn us?!" Korea demanded, grabbing the collar of Macau's shirt.

"I thought that it would be safer that way," Macau said, alarmed.

"How is us embarrassing ourselves safer?!"

"Safer for Canada's sake. I knew that you would go crazy if you found out."

"Macau-kun has a point," Japan said. "The way you're acting now would have been bad for Canada. And besides, we can't be sure that he knows who exactly is interested. There's no need to worry about any embarrassment."

They relaxed a little at Japan's reasoning. Korea released Macau's shirt, who sank into his seat.

"Actually… he knows," Macau admitted. "He was starting to feel uncomfortable and worried around everyone he met, and we gave him a list in order to get him to relax."

"So he _does_ know who's interested," China said.

"Did anyone do something potentially embarrassing?" Thailand asked.

They were thinking hard about the matter…

"Does anyone mind explaining to the rest of us what's going on?" Singapore asked.

…And they were reminded of their audience.

"None of your business!"


	162. Chapter 161: Wildfire

**Thanks to anonthe1st, Pancake, insertcreativeusernames and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 161: Wildfire**

Greece groaned when his phone chimed, alerting him of a text message. Usually, he would have ignored it, but it was the personalised message that belonged to Japan. Knowing that Japan was in a meeting at the moment, and knowing that he wouldn't send a message during a meeting, Greece concluded that the message was important, and not to be ignored.

 _Canada knows about us._

Greece blinked at the screen, trying to figure out what it would mean. Canada knew? Japan needed to be a bit more specific, and Greece told him as much in his reply.

 _Canada knows about everyone interested in him._

Greece sat up, trying to process the message. Canada knew. He tried to determine if this was a good or a bad thing.

On the one hand, if Canada knew, then there was no reason for him to beat around the bush any longer. He could let Canada know that he was interested in him, that he wanted to start a relationship with him. He could make it clear that he was in love with him. On the other…

He blushed when he remembered the previous day's meeting. He knew that he had abandoned every attempt at being subtle. And in so doing, he had potentially embarrassed himself to the point where Canada wouldn't even want to consider him. Not to mention the fact that he might have frightened him off.

…He needed to know where he stood with Canada.

…

Germany wiped off the back of his neck with a towel. He had gone to the conference building's gym, seeing as he didn't have a meeting to tend to.

He made his way to his phone, and saw that he had a message. He picked it up and almost dropped it again.

 _Canada knows about us._

The sender was Japan. And Germany knew that Japan wouldn't send a message like this for nothing. He knew for a fact that Canada was aware of all of them.

Germany blushed, thinking about his actions recently, and knowing that Canada was aware of the fact that he was trying to charm him. He could have easily embarrassed himself. And thinking about the times they've argued with each other, he knew that Canada would have been scared off. After all, Canada himself had admitted that he wouldn't like it if others argued over him.

He needed to change tactics. He needed to work on charming Canada with the knowledge that Canada had knowledge about the situation. Canada knew what Germany was doing, and he needed to make sure that he didn't scare him off.

…

Turkey stared at the screen, and the warning that Japan had sent him.

Knowing that Canada knew about them made things easier for Turkey. Canada was aware of everything, which meant that Turkey could take a more direct approach. Turkey could find out what Canada thought of him, and considering Canada's politeness and desire to keep everyone happy, in the event of him rejecting Turkey, he could end up giving Turkey a list of things to work on, which would ultimately lead to him attracting Canada.

It was the same as when he was the Ottoman Empire. He'd learned to use any opportunity that presented itself. Even the ones that could potentially prove disastrous. And he knew that there were some people that wouldn't see this opportunity for what it was.

The people who would panic and mess up.

…

Romano grumbled in annoyance as he made his way to the door, trying to put an end to the frantic knocking. He opened it to see Italy, who immediately stormed inside and pulled the door closed.

"Excuse you," Romano scoffed. "What the hell is…"

"Ve, he knows!" Italy exclaimed. "Matteo knows!"

"Huh? Knows about…?"

"Us! All of us! He's known for about a week at least."

"…Hold on, how do you know this?"

"Japan told me. He learned it from Macau."

Romano paused. He knew that Macau was one of the nations that acted as observers to the situation. And if anyone knew beforehand that Canada knew about the situation, then it would have been one of the observers.

But… _how_ would Canada have found out?

Italy was nervously pacing in front of Romano, his hands buried in his hair. Romano clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"What's your problem?" he demanded.

"Ve, what if I embarrassed myself?" Italy asked. "What if he thinks I'm desperate? Or, what if he thinks I'm pathetic?"

Once Italy pointed it out, Romano started getting the same fears. It was true. Canada didn't catch on to the hints, and with all the others, Romano started working harder. But if Canada _knew_ …

He recalled that there was a day or two where Canada seemed to be uncomfortable around other people. Could that be the time when he found out about them?

Romano realised why Italy was so panicky: it was because there was a possibility that they could have pushed Canada away by their desperation to get him to see how they felt about him. But if he continued as normal, despite knowing…

Romano felt his heart clench when he realised that Canada continued as normal because he wasn't interested. But… Romano _needed_ to know where he stood with Canada.

…

Japan had sent the message to as many people as he could. Everyone needed to know. The game had changed, and considering how blatant they had been recently, it was clear that they had embarrassed themselves in front of Canada.

Mongolia, Singapore and Malaysia had taken over leadership of the meeting when it became obvious that Japan and the others had every intention to rush out and demand that Canada tell them where they stood, and considering the fact that they refused to share the source of the drama, the other three refused to allow them to go anywhere. And if they _did_ know, they would still refuse.

Japan realised that there was a time and place for everything, and he knew that Canada wouldn't appreciate it if they missed a meeting in order to ask him something, so they could wait. They could prove that they weren't desperate.


	163. Chapter 162: The First Wave

**Thanks to Me, Nenet, Hetalian trash, The Ancient Phoenix, NeinNameHere, Little Miss. Maple and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 162: The First Wave**

Canada had drifted off to sleep at some point in the morning after Lithuania left. So when someone knocked on his door again, he jumped in surprise. He took a moment to process what had happened, before the person knocked again. He groaned a bit, before he made his way out of the bed and towards the door.

When he opened the door, he was immediately tackled by a blond-haired figure. Canada had to grab onto the door's handle to prevent himself from falling over.

"What…?" he started to ask.

"Mattie!" a familiar voice cried. "I need to know!"

Canada pulled away, and he saw a panicking Dane standing there.

"D-Denmark?" Canada stuttered. "What's…?"

"Icy told me," Denmark said. "Hong Kong found out and told him."

"Found out… what?"

"How long have you known?!"

Canada's eyes widened. He understood what Denmark was referring to.

"I… A-about a week," Canada said.

Denmark would admit that he panicked when Iceland told him about the fact that Canada was aware of the nations interested in him. The fact that it came from Iceland made him sure that it wasn't a prank. He knew that he'd been pretty daring with his flirting, but it had been necessary… when he thought that Canada didn't get the hints. He didn't want to come across as desperate. As pathetic.

Denmark grabbed Canada's shoulders, causing the younger nation to yelp in surprise.

"Tell me I have a chance!" Denmark exclaimed desperately.

"Um… well…" Canada stammered.

Canada was saved by someone grabbing Denmark's hair from behind, pulling him away. Denmark's assailant turned out to be Norway, who looked furious.

"As entertaining as it is to see you embarrassing yourself," Norway said, "You're scaring Matthew."

Canada shot Norway a grateful look, and he could see that Sweden was behind Norway, looking a bit unsure.

"Come on," Norway said, before he started dragging Denmark away.

"No!" Denmark cried, breaking free of Norway and heading towards Canada again.

However, this time, he didn't settle for a hug; he made sure to lock his lips securely against Canada's.

The North American's eyes widened in surprise, and a small sound of shock escaped. He heard a growl of annoyance, and Sweden was the one that separated Denmark from Canada this time.

"I'll win you over, Mattie!" Denmark declared. "I'll show you! You'll definitely fall in love with me!"

"Like hell!"

These words had been uttered by Australia, who was standing in the doorway, a look of fury directed at Denmark. Canada shrank back. So, Australia knew as well?

Australia pushed himself past the Nordics, coming to a stop in front of Canada, before gripping Canada's chin and kissing him as well. Canada squeaked a bit, and Australia pulled his lips away, but kept a grip on Canada's chin.

"I love you, Matt," Australia said. "I've been in love with you since we were kids. And _I'll_ show you that it would be worth it."

"You get away from him," Denmark said, pulling away from Sweden and pulling Australia away.

Canada was starting to get very nervous. He could see that it had been better, had everyone been left in the dark. Even though Lithuania had taken the news rather well, it was clear that the others _didn't._

"Get away from me, stupid Dane!" Australia exclaimed.

"Like hell!" Denmark shouted.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

They froze when they heard the angry voice, and fearfully turned around to see Mexico standing in the doorway, accompanied by Belize and Guatemala.

"Well?" Mexico demanded, looking around at the three Nordics and Australia. None of them answered her, and her expression darkened. "If none of you have the balls to tell me what's going on, then you better get the hell out of here before I rip you a new one."

 _That_ got their attentions, and Australia and Denmark were the first to dart out of there, with Sweden and Norway hesitating before following after. Mexico sighed in frustration, before turning her attention to Canada, her features softening.

"What was that about?" she asked gently.

"They found out that I know about… them being interested in me," Canada explained. "And they…"

"They wanted to know if you returned their feelings, or if they have a chance," Mexico finished, nodding her head. "Bastards. Who else knows?"

"Lithuania, but he already came to ask me. I told him that I wasn't interested in anyone at this time, and he took it rather well."

Mexico turned her attention to Belize.

"Go check with Lithuania and make sure that he's actually alright with it," Mexico said. "You might also want to ask him how he knows and who else he's told."

Belize nodded his head, and was just about to leave.

"Actually, he explained that Latvia let slip that he told me," Canada said.

"Alright," Mexico said to Belize, "find out who else _Latvia_ told as well."

"Should I threaten him?" Belize asked.

"…Maybe scare him a little. We don't want that big mouth of his spreading the information to more of them. These four were still easy to handle. Matteo," Mexico turned to him, "you can't stay here. You won't have a peaceful moment from here on out. You also look horrible. Are you sick?"

"I ate a bit too much last night," Canada said.

"Alright then. So, you'll be camping out in someone else's room. Might I suggest Wales?"

Canada nodded his head.

"Then in the meantime, the two of us will find out who else knows," Mexico said, indicating her and Guatemala. "And we need to get this contained."

"I don't _quite_ see the point," Guatemala said, cocking her head to the side.

"Imagine Spain in stalker mode."

"…Got it."

Mexico then told Canada to get dressed, as he would retire to Wales's room. Belize and Guatemala went out ahead, while Mexico texted the situation to the rest of the protectors. This was something serious, and they needed all the help that they could get. She also decided that it would be best to warn Wales about Canada coming.


	164. Chapter 163: Search and Contain

**Thanks to Time Turner, Eire Linuichean, Erin N Chleasai, The Ancient Phoenix, Nenet, NeinNameHere, Scarllett83, Little Miss. Maple and four anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 163: Search and Contain**

Wales crossed his arms as he watched the sleeping Canada. This was as they feared. They discovered that Canada was aware of the situation, and they wanted to know where they stood. And if they found out that Canada wasn't interested, they would turn aggressive in their attempts to seduce him. According to Mexico, Australia and Denmark were _definitely_ aggressive, even fighting with each other in front of Canada.

The fact that those idiots didn't care about the fact that they were scaring the object of their affections made Wales especially angry.

Removing Canada from his room had been a wise decision, for at least three other nations had chosen to harass Canada there. Kumajiro had also been removed and was lying down next to Canada.

Canada being sick also made Wales feel angry at the idiots that claimed to love him. Denmark and Australia, at the moment, were not allowed anywhere near Canada. Sweden and Norway were still under observation.

Wales felt the fire in him burning. The dragon's youngling had been threatened. He could not forgive something like this. If any of them dared to come near Canada, then they would learn why one did not anger the dragon.

…

" _There_ you are!"

The three Baltics were in the cafeteria, and automatically looked up when they heard the voice. They were a bit surprised to see Belize making a beeline for them, though.

"Belize," Estonia said, blinking in surprise. "Did you want us for something?"

"I need to have a word with Lithuania and Latvia," Belize said, before looking towards the other two Baltics. "Who else did you tell about Canada knowing?"

Lithuania blinked, and Latvia cocked his head to the side.

"I didn't tell anyone," Lithuania said. "Why? Did something happen?"

"Well, three of the Nordics and Australia were in Canada's room, saying something about making Canada love them or showing him how much they love him," Belize said. "Point is, they _knew_."

Lithuania and Estonia turned to Latvia, who quickly shook his head.

"I only told Lithuania last night," Latvia said. "You were mad at me, so I assumed that it's something I shouldn't say."

"Exactly," Belize said. "Canada is currently in Wales's room. He's sick, and the others won't leave him alone."

Lithuania looked frightened, and Estonia groaned in frustration, his phone out in front of him.

"Macau said that Hong Kong read the text regarding Lithuania knowing," Estonia explained. "And Hong Kong told the other Asians. No telling who _they_ told."

"But if they had a meeting…" Belize said.

"They would have their phones with them. Meeting or not, if they panic and think that this is serious news, then they would inform the others."

Lithuania nodded his head.

"I know that _I_ panicked when I heard that Canada knows about us," Lithuania said. "And some of the others would _definitely_ panic when they hear that Canada knows."

"And in their panic, they'd do something stupid," Belize grumbled. "Anyway, I'll pass on the message to the others. Hopefully, _they'll_ know what to do."

Lithuania wanted to help, but one look at Belize told him that it wasn't a good time. So he decided to continue eating his breakfast.

Well, at least he knew that Canada was safe. _No_ _one_ , not even Russia, was brave enough to challenge one of the UK siblings (except England), and Wales especially was terrifying. He would also keep that piece of information to himself.

…

China was drumming his fingers, eagerly waiting for a break. He needed to go see Canada. And he could see that the others were just as anxious as he was.

The current speaker was Philippines, and China hoped that she finished soon. Of course, the chances of that happening diminished when someone knocked on the door. Philippines silenced herself as the doors opened, and everyone's heads turned to see Mexico standing there, a serene smile on her face.

"Sorry to bother you," she said. "I'd really like to have a word with Macau, China, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Vietnam, Thailand, India, South Korea and Japan."

"You can't just barge in like…" Mongolia started.

"This is a matter that involves a family member of mine."

Mongolia hesitated, and he turned to Philippines, who motioned to him to allow Mexico to have her way. Everyone realised that Mexico plus family equalled the Latin Americans, and _no_ _one_ wanted to deal with them.

"Alright then," Mongolia said. "We'll take a break while Mexico has a word with them."

Mexico smiled sweetly, and the aforementioned nations realised that they were in trouble, and that it wouldn't be wise to keep her waiting. It was with a great sense of dread that they followed Mexico out of the conference room.

Mexico crossed her arms, glaring at all of them in turn.

"So, I heard that you all heard about Canada knowing about you," Mexico said. "Not that you were being subtle. Seriously, even the gringo knows subtlety better than you."

They shifted a bit uncomfortably at being compared to America. Macau bowed his head in shame.

"I'm sorry," Macau said. "We were discussing the fact that Lithuania knew, and Hong Kong read it on my phone."

"I'm not angry at _you_ , Macau," Mexico said gently. "I'm angry because _some_ of you seemed to have spread the news."

"How do you know?" Japan asked, avoiding her eyes.

"Apparently, one of the Nordics mentioned that Hong Kong told Iceland," Mexico said, glaring at Hong Kong. "Now, I want to know who else each of you told, so we can contain the situation."

"Is it really that bad for us to know?" Vietnam asked.

"Considering the fact that he's been harassed by two of you idiots already, it's bad. Now, _who else did you tell_?"

Everyone looked between each other, and Hong Kong swallowed nervously.

"I told Iceland and the other Commonwealth nations," Hong Kong said.

"And I… told a few more," Japan said.

He handed Mexico his phone, and Mexico read the screen with an annoyed expression on her face.


	165. Chapter 164: Information and Fear

**Thanks to Qopsubebecdmmeoq, Little Miss. Maple and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 164: Information and Fear**

Iceland was hiding under his covers, completely mortified by the revelation that Canada knew about the fact that Iceland was in love with him. Iceland wasn't ready for Canada to know that. He was still new to the whole romance thing, and he first wanted to prove to Canada that he wasn't a kid.

But now?

He knew that Canada would _never_ be interested in him. To Canada, he would be nothing but a kid. The fact that Iceland looked younger than Canada despite being older than him was proof of that.

He was such a fool!

He should have known that it was stupid of him. He should have known that he needed to smother his emotions. Did Canada laugh when he saw Iceland's name on the list? Did he roll his eyes?

Iceland was too afraid to find out.

…

Finland was pacing his room, worriedly biting his lips. Canada knew. And he found out from someone like Latvia. And the others provided him with names. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Finland had hoped that no one would have won until Christmas. When he would pay his annual visit to Canada. And he would give him a wonderful present. There would have been a gingerbread house. There would have been a crackling fire in the hearth. And there would have been a mistletoe.

Finland would have confessed his feelings under the mistletoe, and Canada would have blushed darkly. He would have said that it was the best Christmas ever.

Now, it wouldn't happen.

Perhaps he would still have a chance. Sure, it wouldn't be the ideal place to confess his love anymore, but it still sounded like the perfect date. He could still do something like that with Canada. He still had a chance.

He also knew that now wouldn't be the best time to approach Canada. When Denmark heard, he'd freaked out and stormed off. One could only imagine what he was planning to do. And if Finland knew Canada, it was the _last_ thing to do at this time.

Finland would wait until everything had cooled down.

…

Wales was reading his book when Canada stumbled out of his room, looking a bit pale, but otherwise alright.

"How are you feeling?" Wales asked.

"Better," Canada said. "Thank you."

Wales smiled, showing Canada that it was his pleasure. He placed the book down and stood from his seat.

"Do you feel well enough for some tea?" Wales asked.

Canada paused, before nodding his head. Wales was a bit worried that he had to think about it, but at least he seemed to genuinely be doing better.

"May I also get a piece of toast, please?" Canada asked.

Wales smiled at Canada's display of politeness.

"Of course you may," Wales said, quickly grabbing a piece of bread and placing it in the toaster. "This is probably the only type of food you trust me with, huh?"

Canada smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"No worries," Wales said. "I know I'm not the best. At least I'm not in denial like the rest. Butter or dry?"

"I think dry's safer."

Wales nodded his head, grabbing a plate for when the toast would emerge, and also checking on the tea.

"Could I ask you something?" Canada asked.

"Of course," Wales said, turning to Canada. "What do you want to know?"

"That spell… I was wondering if it could be the reason for them being a bit more… extreme."

Wales crossed his arms, and after a moment of thought, he nodded his head.

"They're growing desperate," Wales said. "They _should_ calm down once the spell wears off. Some _should_ get over it if it's just a crush, but those that were already in love with you before this mess started would still be in love with you. They should just tone it down."

Canada sighed.

"I was afraid of that," he said.

…

"Please, don't hurt me!"

Scotland sneered at Italy, cowering on the ground in front of him, a wall on his other side. Italy's hands were raised in front of him, as though he was hoping that they would be enough to keep Scotland and his rage away.

"I just want to know who else you told about Canada knowing about you clowns," Scotland said.

"So… you're not mad?" Italy asked hopefully.

"Oh, I'm mad, but it's not worth hurting you. Not when you're grovelling so pathetically like that."

Italy flinched, and he started to tremble.

"I-I only told my fratelli," Italy said. "That's it. Just Seborga and Romano."

Scotland sighed in annoyance, before he walked away from the terrified Italian. Italy watched him for a while before relaxing.

He had exaggerated a bit, but he _was_ scared of Scotland, Ireland and Wales.

…

Turkey was in front of Canada's room, knocking on the door for the umpteenth time. He had to resign himself to the fact that Canada wasn't there at the moment. Turkey would need to look for Canada somewhere else.

As he turned to leave, he noticed that someone was standing there, watching him. Ireland had an annoyed expression on his face. When he saw that Turkey was walking away, he decided to approach.

"I'm going to assume that you know about the fact that Matthew's aware of all of you," Ireland said.

"And if I _wasn't_ , then you would have just given it away," Turkey said, a cocky smirk on his face.

Ireland narrowed his eyes.

"You're the fifth idiot that's stopped by, not counting the four from earlier this morning," Ireland said. "You're on thin ice just from being here."

"Oh really?" Turkey asked in challenge. "And what are you all going to do about it? I have a right to see Canada."

"Not when he's feeling sick. Something the idiots from this morning ignored."

Turkey's smile fell when he heard that Canada was sick.

"What's wrong with Canada?" Turkey asked.

"Last night was a bit harsh for his stomach," Ireland said. "If you care for him at all, then you will give him his space."


	166. Chapter 165: Room Service

**Thanks to Nenet, The Ancient Phoenix, Hwjsufjakqoepdow, Little Miss. Maple, RobinReneaRose and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 165: Room Service**

Wales had ordered some room service for himself (the hotel had banned him and his brothers from preparing anything more than sandwiches, and Wales was the only one trusted to have a toaster in his room). He couldn't risk going to the cafeteria with Canada in his room, lest the piranhas learn about Canada's isolation, and he couldn't bring him with him, due to the piranhas again.

"Do you think you'll be able to attend the meeting tomorrow?" Wales asked Canada.

"Maybe," Canada said. "I'm feeling better. And if I feel worse, I could always excuse myself."

"And England might actually allow it this time," Wales said. "Considering the amount of guilt we're heaping on him for how he treated you. And if not, there are a few nations that would want to help you out. That's probably the only benefit I could see of this mess."

"Let's hope it calms down when the spell wears off," Canada sighed. "It's next week, right?"

"We cast the spell on the first. It would wear off on the thirtieth. Tuesday."

"…I hope that they would at least want to spend time with me. I don't want things to go back to how they were before the conference started."

"There's a meeting a month after the end of the conference, right? If anyone invites you to do something in that time, then I guess it would be worth it."

"Yeah…"

There was a knock on the door, and Wales stood to get the food he ordered.

…

New Zealand was in the cafeteria, patiently drinking coffee. He was waiting for Canada. He wanted to see him. He wanted to make sure that Australia hadn't completely traumatised him. And he wanted to know how Canada felt about him.

He wasn't the only one waiting there for the exact same reason. There was at least half a dozen of them waiting for Canada. All of them wanted to know where they stood with Canada. They were the ones that didn't fly into a panic. They weren't the ones that rushed to Canada's room when they heard the news. They also didn't cower when they heard the news.

They decided to take things calmly.

New Zealand looked around, seeing Netherlands and Belgium sitting at one table, Egypt and Hungary at another, Norway at another and Romania and Bulgaria at yet another. They wouldn't be sitting together. They would give Canada his space. They also gave him the option of choosing where to sit. And if he decided not to sit with any of them, then they wouldn't rush him.

But as the Asian nations joined them for their lunch break, and as they returned to the meeting room when they were finished, the rest were starting to believe that Canada wouldn't be coming.

Romania and Bulgaria jumped in surprise when someone sat down across from them. That someone being Russia.

"Privet, comrades," Russia greeted. "Tell me, did something happen?"

"What do you mean?" Romania asked suspiciously.

"Katyusha refuses to come out of her room," Russia said, frowning in confusion. "And I saw some of the others go to Matvey's room, but he wasn't there. And some of the Latin Americans and England's brothers were running around as well. And everyone here looks like they're waiting for something. So, what happened?"

The two Balkans shared a look. Judging by Russia's description, he had no idea about the fact that news had spread about Canada's knowledge of the affair, and neither of them were willing to enlighten Russia. They both had personal experience with how Russia could be if he wanted something, and with the knowledge that Canada knew, Russia would decide that there was no need for 'games'.

"No idea," Romania said casually, being the better liar between him and Bulgaria. "The only thing I can think of is that Canada is apparently sick again."

Russia blinked.

"How do you know that?" Russia asked.

"News has a tendency to spread fast," Romania said casually. "I guess everyone went to Canada's room in the hopes of nursing him to health. But apparently, he's with Wales."

Russia looked a bit uncomfortable at that titbit, but nodded his head. Romania had been right in his assumption that Russia would be intimidated by Wales. Most of them were. It was because Romania knew that Wales had a dragon's soul. And angering a dragon was an immensely stupid thing for anyone to do.

"I see," Russia said. "Do you think Matvey will feel better Saturday? I really wish to see him on a battlefield."

The other two winced. The paintball tournament. They had completely forgotten about it. And they were starting to hope that Canada _would_ feel well enough to participate.

"I guess we'll see this weekend," Bulgaria said meekly.

Russia nodded absently, and thankfully left. The two friends sighed in relief.

"Let's hope he doesn't find out," Romania said.

"Oh, it's only a matter of time," Bulgaria said. "Until then, we should protect Canada from Russia's crazy."

…

Belarus watched in annoyance as Ukraine buried her hands in her hair, nervously wandering in circles. Belarus wouldn't exactly call it pacing, but it was still annoying.

"Could you just sit down already?" Belarus snapped at last.

Ukraine jumped in shock, before she turned wide eyes on Belarus.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm," Ukraine said. "Matvey _knows_ about us!"

"I don't see what the problem is," Belarus explained calmly. "If you were hoping for any chance with Matvey, then he would have found out eventually."

In truth, Belarus had figured it out earlier in the week. She had kissed Canada on Sunday, and when she had gone on her date with him, he didn't ask her about the kiss. Which meant that it wasn't _that_ much of a surprise. He already knew. And she was fine with that. At least she had, in her own way, told him personally.

And that was also the reason why Ukraine was freaking out. Because _she_ hadn't been the one to tell Canada.


	167. Chapter 166: Family Meeting

**Thanks to Ehjekrp20394ijr, Eryx, NeinNameHier, Little Miss. Maple and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 166: Family Meeting**

Wales was reading again, while Canada was resting in his bed. He looked up when someone knocked on the door, and he quickly went to answer it. If it was one of the idiots, then he could easily deal with them.

However, it turned out to be unnecessary. His brothers, along with Mexico, Argentina and Brazil, were standing on the other side. He quickly invited them in.

"So, how's Mattie doing?" Scotland asked, glancing towards the bedroom.

"Better," Wales said. "He's still tired, but he's at least trying to eat something, even if it's a slice of toast, and he's been able to keep it all in."

"He's been keeping hydrated?" Ireland asked.

"I make sure to get him to drink at least a few sips of water every half an hour. Sometimes he goes for an entire glass, and sometimes a few sips are all he can handle."

"That's good to know," Mexico said. "So, it looks like most of them know. I think it's just Russia who doesn't know. Out of everyone, he's probably the most likely to be forceful."

"Good thing he's _terrified_ of Wales," Brazil said.

Wales blinked in confusion, looking towards Brazil.

"Why would he be afraid of me?" he asked.

There was a round of nervously clearing the throats as everyone wanted to avoid answering the question. Scotland, being the bravest out of everyone in the room (except occasionally Mexico), decided to answer the question.

"Because frankly, you can be downright _terrifying_ if you're sufficiently pissed off," Scotland said. "And all of the old colonies _know_ how protective you can be. They also know that you seem to have a special place in your heart for Mattie. And the colonies like to talk."

"It's true," Brazil said. "Both India and the South Africas have told us that you're pretty fond of Canada, and they warned Russia about what a dangerous idea it would be to piss you off."

"And you have that whole 'still waters' thing," Ireland said.

"And Russia can sense that," Brazil said. "He can pick up on the fact that you can be quite vicious if you want to be, though your outward appearance doesn't show that. Your brothers aren't like that. They have short tempers, and tend to act impulsively. _You_ , on the other hand, stay either calm or bored, but when someone pushes a button, they can see that you're trying to judge whether or not it would be worth losing your temper over. Russia can sense it, and it makes him wary."

Everyone stared at Brazil in confusion.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Argentina asked.

"Russia has no intention to go drinking with one of his rivals, so he invites those who aren't interested in Canada," Brazil said. "And after the third bottle of vodka, he tends to be _very_ talkative."

"So, Russia _told_ you that he's scared of me?" Wales asked.

"Sim."

"You better not let Russia know that you told us," Ireland said.

"Oh, I'm not worried. He knows that I'm starting to consider Matteo to be family, and I would do anything in the interest of my family."

"Moving on," Scotland sighed. "We'll keep an eye on _all_ of them. If they end up making matters worse, we'll tell them that they're disqualified."

"Sounds fair," Ireland said. "We can even make a test of it."

"Is that really necessary?"

Everyone turned towards the bedroom's direction, seeing Canada standing there, leaning against the doorframe. Mexico was the first to approach him, casually placing the back of her hand against Canada's forehead.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better," he said. "A bit hungry, actually."

"Would you like a sandwich or something?"

He nodded his head, and Argentina moved to the kitchen area, getting the ingredients ready for a sandwich. She paused when she saw a bottle, and she lifted it up before turning to Wales, an eyebrow arched.

"What is _this_ doing here?" she asked.

Wales rolled his eyes.

"I take it you're not a marmite fan," he said.

"Nope," Argentina said simply. "Seriously, _what_ is it doing here?"

"We each smuggle a jar in if we're in another country," Ireland said. "We _don't_ want to hear _anything_ about it."

Argentina sighed as she shook her head, before returning to her sandwich making as she hunted for toppings in the fridge.

"Actually, you can put _that_ on my sandwich," Canada said.

Argentina turned to him, a strange look on her face.

"You can't _seriously_ like this stuff?" she demanded.

"It was useful for numbing the taste buds to some of England's worse recipes," Canada said.

Argentina paused to consider it, before she opened the jar, not exactly happy with the contents.

"So, do you think you'll be able to handle the meeting tomorrow?" Scotland asked Canada.

Canada nodded his head.

"Yeah, I think I can," he said.

"And what about the paintball on Saturday?" Mexico asked.

Canada pursed his lips, seriously thinking about the question, before he nodded.

"Provided that nothing else happens, I should be able to participate," he said.

There was a knocking sound, but not from the door. Everyone turned to Argentina, who had knocked on the counter. She smiled.

"The last thing we need is for you to jinx it," she said.

"A bit superstitious," Brazil said. "But potentially necessary. With your luck lately, you _may_ want to avoid any jinxes."

"He may want to avoid the idiots going after him," Scotland said.

"Well, not _all_ of them are acting like idiots," Mexico said. "Some of them are taking the news rather well. They figured that Matteo would have found out eventually, and if they wanted to get anywhere with him, then they _would_ have let him know."

"And then there are others who are too mortified and embarrassed to even _want_ to get close to him at the moment," Brazil said. "So, we just need to keep an eye on the impulsive idiots."

"There are still many who would try to go after him, though," Argentina said.

 **You probably know by now that I love marmite, and I wrote this chapter after my dad bought me two large jars. My happiness was clear.**


	168. Chapter 167: Dinner Plans

**Thanks to anonthe1st, Little Miss. Maple and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 167: Dinner Plans**

When he saw that Canada was feeling up to eating something stronger, Wales ordered both of them room service, ordering soup for Canada. The others had left a while ago, probably to further check on the situation outside, though they had gotten the warning across to all of the idiots after Canada.

It was only a few minutes after their order that the door was knocked upon. Wales frowned. It would be too early for their food to arrive. He stood up to open the door, and when he saw who was on the other side, he immediately frowned.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here?" he demanded.

Romania at least had the decency to look awkward, while Norway kept his usual stoic mask in place. Though, he _did_ avoid Wales's eyes.

"We were supposed to give Canada another magic lesson," Romania explained. "He couldn't come to the last few that we arranged."

"You should know how dangerous it is to leave him like that," Norway said, still avoiding the Welsh nation's eyes.

"We heard he was here. We promise, we're _only_ here for the lesson."

Canada heard the voices at the door, and he wandered closer to see Norway and Romania standing there. Romania smiled when he saw him, though his cheeks did gain a red shade. Norway was still avoiding the eyes of both Canada and Wales.

Wales was still debating whether or not to allow these two entrance. He knew that they were teaching Canada, but all things considered, he didn't really want them to overwhelm Canada. Not when this was an opportunity for them to flirt or something.

"Will," Canada said, causing Wales to turn back. "It's fine. I did miss a few lessons. You can let them come in."

Wales stared at Canada for a while, as though asking if he was really fine with it, before he allowed Romania and Norway to enter.

"Fine," he said. "But I'm staying. If it looks like either one of you are taking advantage of the situation, neither of you would _ever_ get near Matt. Understood?"

Romania hastily nodded his head, while Norway gave a small nod. Both of them entered, and made their way towards Canada.

"S-so," Romania stuttered, nervously glancing between Wales and Canada, "how have you been doing?"

Canada shrugged, and this was when Norway finally decided to meet his eyes.

"Matthew, I'm sorry about what happened this morning," he said. "The idiot Dane ran out before we could react. I'm sorry that he scared you and… if you felt a bit overwhelmed."

Canada blinked, before he smiled.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Wales cleared his throat, causing Romania to jump.

"Don't you have a lesson to do?" Wales asked.

"R-right," Romania stuttered. "So, M-Matthew, did you have dinner yet?"

"No, not yet," Canada said. "We were waiting for room service, actually."

"Alright, so we should do some low-intensity magic," Norway muttered. "Wales, do you have any candles? I think a focusing exercise would be good."

Wales had an incredulous look on his face, as though saying that _of course_ he had candles, but he quickly went to retrieve them. The other three were sitting around the coffee table, and Wales placed a candle in the centre.

"One would be fine, I'm sure," Wales said.

"One is perfect," Romania said, before using magic to light the candle. "Okay, Matthew, remember to focus on your breathing. Let the flame grow and shrink with your breaths."

Canada nodded, and immediately he started to focus on the candle. It took a few seconds, but soon the other three could see that the flame was changing, growing and shrinking, as though it was a visual representation of Canada's lungs.

"Good," Romania muttered, a smile on his face, fang gleaming. "Matthew, do you remember levitation?"

Canada tore his attention away from the candle, and he hesitated a moment before he nodded.

"You taught him levitation?" Wales asked.

"It's one of the easiest things," Romania said dismissively.

"On himself or objects?"

"Himself."

Wales narrowed his eyes, and Canada sighed, feeling nervous.

"I think it would be better if you were lying down," Norway said.

Canada nodded his head, and they gave him space to lie down on the couch. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing, trying to remember the lessons.

"Just relax," Norway said softly. "It won't work if you're tense."

Canada nodded, focusing on relaxation. He tried to think about floating. He tried to imagine that he was as light as a feather. Like a cloud.

Wales watched in amazement as Canada started to float. He was hovering, but considering the fact that Canada hadn't been learning magic for so long, it was very impressive.

Canada's concentration was broken by someone knocking on the door, and he dropped back down on the couch. Wales sighed, going to answer the door. He was pleased that this time it _was_ their room service.

"Alright," Wales said, entering with his and Canada's food. "I think you might want to leave now, if only for the sake of politeness. If you want, you can resume tomorrow. If you behave tomorrow, that is."

Norway and Romania perked up. Even though they were being dismissed and chased out, Wales was basically telling them that he was fine with them being around Canada, as long as they behaved themselves. It was an improvement over not being allowed to see him at all.

"Alright," Romania said. "Oh, do you think we can give homework?"

"What are you planning?" Norway asked suspiciously.

"Matthew, why don't you focus on trying to make objects move using your mind?" Romania suggested, ignoring Norway. "You don't have to make them float, but try making them move a bit, okay?"

Canada nodded.

"It's not a bad idea," Wales said. "Now, get out. I'm hungry, and I'm sure Matthew is too."

Romania and Norway quickly left the room, before Canada chuckled.

"You know, I think tonight was the first time Romania called me by my human name," Canada said.


	169. Chapter 168: Emergency Meeting

**Thanks to anonthe1st, Fairylust, Eternal Nexus Warrior, Little Miss. Maple and an anon for reviewing. 900 reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 168: Emergency Meeting**

The nations interested in Canada had been called in to the conference room for an emergency meeting. Russia was eager to go, since no one wanted to tell him what was going on. Perhaps, if he went, he would find out what had all of the others so tense.

Germany looked over them, seeing that some of them were annoyed, and others were a bit anxious. It was best to handle things as swiftly and as carefully as possible.

"Alright," Germany said. "Everyone is here. Now, we can begin."

"Is this _really_ necessary?" Hungary asked. "I mean, what difference would a meeting make?"

"We need to go over the rules," Germany sighed.

"It might be good," Turkey said. "Ireland told me that two idiots went to Canada's room and didn't care that he was sick. I can only imagine what they did to him."

Australia and Denmark sank down in their chairs. They were aware that _they_ were the idiots referred to, and after they'd had the chance to calm down a bit, they realised how incredibly stupid they had been. They knew that they could have permanently ruined their chances with Canada.

"Tomorrow is the Commonwealth meeting," Germany said. "Who would be attending that with Canada?"

The participating nations raised their hands, and Germany nodded in acknowledgement.

"Keep in mind that you are not to overwhelm Canada," Germany said. "You are not to crowd him. You are not to rush to him. If he decides to sit with you, then so be it. And if you want to ask him what he thinks about you, do it individually without any of the others present."

"Not that we'll have a lot of chances," New Zealand said. "Scotland and the others will be there too, and they're _not_ happy."

"They've always had a soft spot for Matthew," India said. "Wales in particular is fond of him. And the only thing more terrifying than Wales after a rude awakening is Wales when he's angry. An uncommon sight, but one that we must still avoid."

Several of the former British colonies shuddered, as though thinking about it gave them chills.

"We saw Wales earlier," Romania said. "He doesn't look like he's in a forgiving mood."

"I thought Wales was in his room the whole day?" Australia asked, a frown on his face.

"We had a lesson with Canada, and so we were allowed in," Norway said. "We still had to follow Wales's rules."

Egypt narrowed his eyes, upset that he wasn't invited for the lesson that he had offered to help with.

"How is he?" Denmark asked worriedly. "He's not mad or anything?"

"Wales or Canada?" Norway asked.

"Wales is pissed, in case you were wondering," Romania added.

Denmark winced.

"…How's Mattie doing?" he asked.

"He looks better," Norway said. "He has some colour. And he didn't seem mad about your idiocy."

"That's just the type of guy Matt is," Australia said, a small smile on his face.

"I don't understand why all of you are panicking," Belarus said. "I've known that Canada is aware of the situation, and _I've_ been taking it calmly."

"What?!" Ukraine exclaimed, turning to her sister. "When did _you_ find out?"

"Tuesday. Canada said nothing about the kiss I gave him, so I knew that he was aware."

"You _kissed_ him?!"

Russia blinked, understanding the situation now. So, Canada grew aware of the fact that they all were in love with him. And everyone was panicking. Russia smiled. It meant that he didn't have to play games with Canada anymore. He could be direct.

The others didn't take the news about Belarus kissing Canada very well, and Egypt and Greece especially looked to be stormy about it. Egypt was still waiting on Nigeria to give him the doll. The only ones not particularly angry were Denmark and Australia, who also stole a kiss from Canada, and who felt a bit guilty for the circumstances.

"You all are just upset that I took the initiative," Belarus said calmly.

"Under what conditions?" Romano demanded.

"I asked him on a date, and when he agreed, I kissed him goodbye."

"…That _is_ a natural way of handling it," Italy conceded.

"That's what the problem is," Greece said. "She did it in a natural, normal way."

"She could be lying!" Switzerland exclaimed.

"No, I was there. I saw. She didn't force anything."

Denmark and Australia sank in their seats again, understanding that Belarus might have handled the situation well, but they didn't, and that they _did_ force Canada.

"And what about the paintball war?" Finland asked.

"We go ahead as normal," Germany said.

"And if Canada's still sick?" Czech asked.

"As long as nothing happens tomorrow, Canada should be able to participate," Norway said. "He looked well enough. Besides, knowing the British brothers, they would give him a potion or something to help settle his stomach."

"…Actually, knowing their cooking 'prowess', maybe you and I should take something to him," Romania said.

There was a number of winces around the room, and everyone agreed that they would allow the two magical nations to go to Canada in this case.

"Remember, the UK and Latin America are keeping an eye on all of us," Germany said. "The most important thing is to avoid making them angry, and to avoid that, we need to keep our heads around Canada. Understood?"

…

England had finally managed to get someone to go drinking with him, though he was a bit disappointed that it had to be France. Still, the other nations seemed to be avoiding him, and it was honestly depressing to go drinking alone. That, and he didn't want anyone to think that he was an alcoholic.

"I don't understand what has gotten into the world lately," England said, before swallowing a large gulp of ale.

"L'amour does that to people," France said, sipping his cocktail.

"…What does love have to do with anything?"

"Haven't you heard? Of course, it would be impossible for you to figure it out on your own. Petit Canada is pretty popular."

England blinked, before he realised what France was saying. And then he downed the rest of the drink.


	170. Chapter 169: Wealth of the Common

**Thanks to The Ancient Phoenix, anonthe1st, Little Miss. Maple and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 169: Wealth of the Common**

Canada had to wake up early in order to go to his room, being careful not to wake Wales. He had spent the night in the older nation's room, at the other's insistence. Wales didn't feel comfortable with allowing Canada to go to his room while desperate, lovestruck nations were about.

Wales had a double bed, so the two nations were able to share. Canada was reminded of when he was a child, and would sneak into Wales's bed in the middle of the night. The only thing missing was a nightmare.

Okay, so the current situation could be considered a nightmare, but it wasn't as bad as Canada's nightmares used to be. The nightmares where he was left alone. Forgotten.

Canada returned to his room without incident, and he quickly entered. He needed to prepare for the day.

It was about an hour before he was ready to leave, though it was still a bit early. He decided to go down to the conference room anyway, and hopefully he would be able to avoid a scene.

For now, he would also prefer to avoid Australia. He knew that the other could be a bit extreme at times. He was a little hyper, but not as bad as America. And frankly, Australia had scared him a bit the previous day. The aggression displayed by the other, along with the frantic look in his eyes… Canada would prefer not to be confronted with that again.

As he approached the conference room, he noticed that the doors were ajar. Someone was already there. Canada hesitated, before he stepped inside, worried about who it might be on the other side.

England.

Canada was nervous about being in a room alone with England. He could still remember how the older nation had admitted that he had purposely ignored Canada, confused him with America, and acted as though he forgot about Canada's existence. And while France had taken steps to try to atone, England had done no such thing.

The European was busying himself with setting up the equipment for the meeting, and hadn't noticed Canada yet. Canada wondered if he could perhaps take a stroll around the block and allow some of the others to arrive first, but at that moment England looked up, jumping a bit in surprise when he saw that he was no longer alone.

"Oh, Matthew!" England exclaimed, placing a hand on his chest. "You surprised me. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," Canada said, his voice a bit cold.

England noticed the frosty temperature in Canada's voice, and nervously cleared his throat, partly to break the awkward atmosphere, and partly to wave off his embarrassment.

"Um, Matthew," England said. "About… Our previous conversation. I'm… I'm really sorry. I realise that the way I treated you was worse than deplorable. I don't expect that now, but I hope that, one day, you might be able to forgive me."

Canada's eyes widened. He hadn't expected for England to actually apologise.

"…Thank you," Canada said quietly.

England flinched. It was clear that Canada hadn't exactly forgiven England yet, but the apology was accepted. England nervously averted his eyes.

"So, I heard from the frog that you're quite popular," England said. "How did that happen?"

Canada groaned. Out of everyone, England was high on the list of people that he didn't want to know about his situation.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Canada said.

England was a bit surprised. He wasn't sure if Canada was shutting him out, or if he genuinely didn't want to talk about it.

"…If you need help, I'd be happy to provide it," England said.

"No," Canada said, shaking his head. "Things should hopefully calm down after the conference is over. If I'm lucky."

England frowned. It was a bit presumptuous of him to assume that Canada would tell him after the way England had treated him, but he still wished to know what was happening in his former colony's life. Especially if it was something that was burdening him.

Before either of them could say anything more, they heard footsteps approaching. Canada stepped back, still standing in the doorway, and he relaxed a bit when he saw that it was Scotland approaching. The older nation smiled when he saw him.

"Looks like you're doing better," Scotland said as soon as he reached him. "Cymru's been treating you right, I suppose?"

Canada nodded his head.

"It kind of reminded me of old times," Canada said.

"So, where _is_ Cymru?" Scotland asked.

"He was still sleeping when I left."

Scotland patted him on the head.

"Clever lad," he said, before he entered the conference room.

And froze when he saw his brother.

England nervously looked between Scotland and Canada, and decided that it would be wise to pretend that he had no idea about what was going on. He bent down, connecting a few wires at the bottom of the podium.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Scotland asked in a low voice, turning towards Canada, who shook his head.

"No," he said. "He knows about the situation, but dropped the subject when I told him to."

"Oh, so he _also_ knows about the shitstorm that's hit," Scotland sighed. "Just bloody perfect."

Scotland gestured to Canada to follow him, and the two of them went to find their seats. They waited a few minutes for the next person to arrive, which was New Zealand.

New Zealand gave a friendly smile when he saw Canada, but the smile fell when he saw the look of warning that Scotland sent his way. He understood that his presence around Canada would not be welcome at the moment. So instead, he sought out a chair across from Canada – close enough to be near, but far enough that Scotland wouldn't have a problem with it.

Over the next twenty minutes, the Commonwealth nations started filing into the room, with certain nations being chased away by Scotland's glare. Eventually, everyone was there, and the meeting could begin.

 **If you hadn't seen it yet, I posted a new story called 'Hidden Truths'. I didn't say anything about it because I wanted to have a story that would be a surprise (and the bunny that had only been nibbling took a vicious bite** _ **after**_ **the poll was completed). Go check it out, but be warned:** _ **I**_ **have cried a few times while writing it, and I don't cry easily when it comes to stories.**


	171. Chapter 170: Divided Priorities

**Thanks to Hannibal, anonthe1st and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 170: Divided Priorities**

The Commonwealth meeting had gotten to quite an interesting start, with several nations discussing the matter among themselves. It was something that had never happened before: England gave the floor to someone else for the first portion of the meeting.

Generally, England would dominate the meeting with things that he considered to be important, and only after he'd had his say would he allow the other nations to take their turns. By then, everyone would be bored and frustrated. But England allowed the other nations to go first.

There were actually several reasons why England decided to do it like this: He knew that he was on thin ice with a number of nations, including his brothers. He also figured, since France had said that it was a high number of nations interested in Canada, some of them would be part of the Commonwealth, and there was a huge chance that they had heard of the way he had treated Canada. England was also a bit out of it, and didn't want everyone to notice until the meeting had been underway for a long time and everyone was a bit more relaxed. While he didn't have a hangover, he had still gone drinking the previous night.

As Antigua and Barbuda took the floor first, Canada couldn't help but glance over towards England. The older nation was focused on the two island nations, and didn't give the rest of the room any of his attention.

"Looks like he's learning," Wales muttered.

"About time," Scotland said.

Canada smiled. He could already predict that this meeting would go better than previous meetings.

…

After the twelfth nation had had their turn, England stood to announce a short break. Everyone relaxed, and they were especially impressed that the reason why a break was called had nothing to do with anyone starting fights. Everyone was still in shock over England allowing them to have their say first.

"Finally," Scotland muttered, standing from his seat. "My ass is asleep."

"A bit too much information, brawd," Wales said. "But I agree that we've been sitting still for a long time."

"…Canada?"

The three tensed when they heard that voice, and turned their attentions to the speaker, one pair of eyes worried and the other two pairs suspicious, but they relaxed a bit when they saw that it was Cyprus.

"You better not be joining that club," Scotland said darkly.

"Are you kidding?" Cyprus scoffed. "I'd have Greece, Egypt and Turkey as rivals. Not to mention, you being shotgun parents. No thanks. I value my life."

"Smart lad," Wales said.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Canada asked.

"It's regarding those three I mentioned," Cyprus said. "Greece and Egypt are fine, but be careful of Turkey. If he decides he wants something, he can be a bit ruthless in his pursuit of that thing. In this case, it's _you_."

"Thanks for the warning," Wales said.

"Any idea what those three might do?" Scotland asked.

"I'm not sure what Egypt might do," Cyprus admitted. "Turkey would start with the seduction route, mostly going for sweets. But whatever you do, don't get drunk around him. And Greece would also use seduction. Be careful. He might not look like it, but he can be pretty sneaky when it comes to things like that. He can also be very casual about it. It's one of the reasons why he and France get along so well."

"One of the reasons?" Canada repeated. "What are the other reasons?"

"Philosophy. The two have had long discussions on the subject."

The other three exchanged looks. They didn't think that France would be one for philosophy, especially with Greece, but they figured, get anyone drunk enough, and they would be the greatest philosophical mind.

"If you're going to reject any of them," Cyprus continued, "do it gently, and don't get their hopes up too much. If they think they still have a chance, they'll never leave you alone."

"Got it," Scotland said. "Thanks."

Cyprus nodded, before he smiled.

"Also, you have my deepest sympathy for the situation you landed yourself in," he said.

"Thanks," Canada said, wincing.

…

Pakistan was laughing his ass off, with the nearby India glaring at him darkly.

"It's not funny," he muttered, his cheeks red.

"Oh, but it _is_ ," Pakistan said. "This… this isn't even a love triangle. I have no idea what to call it. How the hell did you get _forty_ love rivals?"

Somehow, Pakistan had learned about the situation revolving Canada. That was fine, until he found out that India was involved. _That_ was absolutely hilarious for him.

Bangladesh placed a sympathetic hand on India's shoulder, though he couldn't help his own smile.

"I don't know who to feel sorry for," Bangladesh said. "You, or Canada."

"Don't you start too," India snapped. "And could _you_ please stop laughing?!"

"You have no chance!" Pakistan exclaimed, still laughing.

"I think he has a pretty good chance," Sri Lanka said casually. "I've seen him with Canada before. They looked fairly comfortable with each other."

India shot the other a grateful look, but Pakistan only snorted.

"Being comfortable isn't the same as love," he said. "And there are _forty_ other nations. How's he going to compete with the more romantic nations?"

"You _do_ realise the Kama Sutra came from my country, right?" India asked.

"Not the same as love."

"…Why don't you leave me alone now?"

"Because I want to see you get rejected. I'd _pay_ to see _that_!"

"He won't get rejected," Sri Lanka said. "Canada's too kind for that."

"And if someone else gets to Canada before _he_ does?"

"At the moment, it's unlikely," India muttered. "He has too many protectors, and all of them are being a bit overprotective at the moment."

"So, you're a coward too," Pakistan sneered. "Afraid of a few protectors?"

"One of them is Wales."

Pakistan's smile fell, and he winced a bit.

"…Oh," he said. "Okay, I can forgive you for that one."


	172. Chapter 171: Courage

**Thanks to Hannibal, The Ancient Phoenix, anonymousthe1st, Little Miss. Maple and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 171: Courage**

The meeting continued to go smoothly, with only a small argument between Namibia and Botswana, with Black and White South Africa trying to keep the two apart. It was rare to see the two arguing, so they all paused to watch, trying to see what could cause the normally docile Botswana to be so annoyed.

England eventually called them all to order, using the crudest way possible: a whistle. Everyone was too confused by the method to care about the fact that there had been an argument a few seconds ago.

"Could the two of you perhaps leave this for another time?" England asked tiredly. "Preferably not when we're all in a meeting."

"And what about you with America or France?" Zambia asked. "You're not exactly the ideal nation for calling order."

England sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I realise that," he said. "But honestly, I'm not in the mood today."

"Did you get drunk again?" Belize asked.

"Not really. I had a few drinks, yes, but not enough to be smashed. Just ask France."

"You went out drinking with France?" Seychelles asked. "You _must_ have been desperate."

"Yes, well, moving on."

"Maybe it would be a good idea to take a lunch break?" Canada suggested, raising his hand slightly.

England glanced towards his watch, before he nodded.

"Alright," he said. "I suppose that it would be reasonable. We'll reconvene in an hour."

Everyone quickly stood to leave, though Canada waited a bit for the worst of the crowd do leave. Even though he wasn't invisible anymore – had probably never been – he was still a bit traumatised after all the times he had been trampled in the rush to leave the conference room.

"Matthew?"

He turned surprised eyes to India, and Wales and Scotland, who were waiting with him, turned glares towards the Asian nation, who immediately raised his hands defensively.

"I mean no harm," India said hurriedly. He then turned his full attention to Canada. "I was just wondering if you would be willing to join me for lunch."

"You have got to be kidding," Scotland said.

"It's only lunch," India said defensively. "If Matthew decides that he doesn't want to go with me, then I'll respect his decision. I'll also… accept it as a formal rejection."

Canada felt a bit bad for India. He'd known the older nation for a long time, and they usually had a pleasurable time together. India had never made him feel uncomfortable, and he was extremely patient.

Plus, trying to ask him out with Scotland and Wales nearby took guts. Canada had to respect _that_.

"It's okay," he said, glancing to his uncles. "It's just lunch."

"And if you're worried, feel free to spy on us," India said.

The two brothers looked at each other, silently communicating. Finally, Wales sighed.

"Alright," he said. "But I'm chaperoning."

India nodded his head, and he held out his hand to Canada, who accepted the gesture. The other two watched as India gently led Canada out of the meeting room.

"Well," Scotland said, "there's one thing I'll say about India: He's got balls."

"Indeed," Wales said. "So, what are you going to do while I watch them?"

"I'm going to be hassling our dear brother."

…

Canada was a bit surprised that India had taken him to a coffee shop. India noticed the other's surprise and smiled.

"I heard you were still a bit sick," India said. "So I wanted to take you to a place that would serve light meals. Something that would be gentle on your stomach."

Canada smiled, nodding his head. He perused the menu, seeing that most of these were truly light meals.

"…So," India began awkwardly. "How are you doing? With the whole… I don't even know what to call it."

Canada looked towards India, before he sighed.

"Honestly, I can't understand why you're all interested in me," he said.

"Why?" India asked. "You're handsome, strong, gentle, kind, caring, not aggressive, and you have an inner strength that's to be admired."

Canada blinked.

"Inner strength?" he repeated.

"Well, you're taking the news about all of us very well," India said. "Honestly, I don't know how I would have reacted if it were me. And I feel sorry for the part I play in all of this."

Canada stared at India for a while, but was thankfully saved from a response when the waitress arrived. After ordering drinks and meals, the two lapsed into silence again.

"…When?" Canada asked at last.

"When what?" India asked.

"When did you… figure out you're in love with me?"

India blinked, before he averted his eyes, looking thoughtful.

"…That's a good question," he said. "I guess it was a few years after I realised that you're no longer a child. Don't worry – I'm not _that_ creepy."

"I don't think you're creepy," Canada said.

India smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said. "But… yeah. It was sometime between the two World Wars, I think. We saw each other a few times at England's house, and whenever you smiled at me, or waved to me in greeting, I felt my heart flutter. It took a while for me to realise what was causing it."

Canada pursed his lips.

"So… why didn't you say anything before?" he asked.

India sighed.

"…To tell you the truth, I didn't feel that you were ready," India said. "You always seemed so fragile, despite your strength. I wanted you to have a chance to love yourself first, before I could even hope for you to love me. So, I decided to wait. And things have spiralled out of control. Others have seen what I've been seeing for years. I don't claim to be the first, but I realise that I should have taken my chance a long time ago."

Canada nodded his head, before closing his eyes.

"…I'm sorry, Raj," he said. "I don't… I'm not looking for love right now."

"That's alright," India said. "I waited this long. I can wait a bit more. Just know that, when you're ready, I'll be there."


	173. Chapter 172: Annoyance

**Thanks to Hannibal, anonthe1st, Fairylust, NeinNameHier, Little Miss. Maple and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 172: Annoyance**

Canada and India returned to the conference room together, which didn't go unnoticed. The others interested in Canada were all glaring balefully at India, but it also didn't escape their notice when Wales trailed in after them. So, even though they wanted to tear into India, the fact that the UK brothers were not only aware of the situation, but apparently approved of it, kept them back.

India sat down next to Sri Lanka, who turned to him with a smile.

"So, how did it go?" he asked.

"He's not ready," India said. "I didn't think that he would be, to be honest. At least it was a gentle rejection. He was mostly wondering why I didn't approach him before."

"And? Why didn't you?"

India glanced towards Canada, who was smiling where he was sitting between Wales and Scotland.

"…For the longest time, his smiles weren't able to reach his eyes," India explained. "Now, even when he's smiling a small smile, his eyes smile along. I didn't want him to think that I was taking advantage of him or using him. I also didn't want him to question my love for him. I didn't want him to keep asking why I would choose him. I wanted him to love himself first, before he could allow anyone else to love him."

"That's sweet," Pakistan sneered. "Your excuse for being a coward."

India glared at him.

"Tell me, why exactly did you decide to sit near me?" India asked.

"Because I find it hilarious that you have forty love rivals," Pakistan said simply. "Entertainment like this is hard to find."

"Then keep looking somewhere else."

"If India and Pakistan are finished with their current argument," England called out from the front of the room, "I think we can recommence with the meeting."

India shrank back with a blush, and some of the rest of the room snickered. Scotland himself was smirking as he turned to Canada and Wales.

"I think Artie knows what India might have been discussing over there," Scotland said.

"What do you mean?" Wales asked.

"Well, I was grilling him a bit about his mood today, and found the reason to be seriously funny. So, he was drinking when Franny informed him of the situation with Mattie, and at first he wanted to drink to get it out of his mind, but the more he drank, the more his mind thought about it, and the more he started to get pictures in his mind."

Canada blushed.

"What kind of pictures?" he asked.

"It started out innocently enough," Scotland said. "But he said that once they were going up in age restriction he stopped drinking, and started asking France about what he's doing after the conference. Turns out, France is planning on going to the Alps for a while."

"The Alps?" Wales repeated. "Why there?"

Scotland shrugged.

Even though the meeting had recommenced and England noticed that his brothers were chatting, he didn't reprimand them, and neither did the speaker. England was _not_ in the mood for this drama.

Seeing India arrive with Canada made England realise that the former was one of the nations interested in the latter, and England was a bit disturbed by the revelation. His mind couldn't help but flash back to all the times he had seen India back with the child Canada in the younger nation's colony days. Thinking about those now made him feel a little sick.

England wanted nothing more than to act as the protective parent, but he knew that he had no right to do so. He was the last person in the world that deserved to do anything to protect Canada, considering how much pain he'd put the younger nation through. But he could see that his brothers were more than happy to fulfil the role. It was painful, but he knew that they wouldn't do anything to upset Canada in any way.

England tuned out the current speaker, his eyes trailing over the room at large. He could see quite a number of nations glancing towards Canada, sending longing looks his way. Most of them were on the same level as siblings. And England was starting to believe that the other nations were right: he really made a mess of raising his colonies.

Australia glared towards India, and Hutt River, who had chosen to accompany him for this meeting, placed his hand on the nation's arm.

"Let it go," Hutt River said gently.

"But the bastard went out with Mattie, despite the agreement," he hissed.

"He didn't crowd Canada, and it doesn't look like he made things worse for him."

"That's the point!"

Hutt River sighed.

"I might still be young," he said, "but even I realise there's no democratic way for a group of people interested in the same person to work together."

New Zealand, who was also sitting nearby, snorted and nodded his head.

"That's exactly right," he said. "None of us would be able to really cooperate with each other. Not if we all want to get close to Matthew."

"…Why do we even bother with those meetings?" Hutt River asked.

"To make the lines clear. We need to keep Matthew's feelings in mind, otherwise we wouldn't deserve to even be _near_ him."

Australia nodded his head, before he bowed it in shame. He knew that he messed things up, and he was afraid of approaching Canada, lest the other decide that he wouldn't want to be anywhere near Australia. And Australia was afraid of being told that Canada saw him as nothing more than a brother.

Seychelles was absently playing with one of her pigtails, determined to look at anyone other than Canada. She didn't want to see him laugh at her. What did a silly little island like her think she was doing with a large and important nation like Canada? There was no way he would _ever_ be interested in a relationship with her.

But still, there was no way she could be happy to see Canada with someone else.


	174. Chapter 173: Facing the Music

**Thanks to Hannibal, anonthe1st, Related to Moon and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 173: Facing the Music**

Canada made his way to the music room after the meeting. He'd also been neglecting his piano lessons for the last few days, and he wondered if Austria was annoyed with him. Then again, all things considered, Austria would know that Canada was aware of his feelings for him, and he would most likely be excited to see Canada, so he knew that he wouldn't get in a lot of trouble.

As he approached, he heard the familiar sound of Austria's piano. The melody was slightly familiar, and Canada realised that it was the composition that Austria had been working on. He wondered if he could finally find out what the story was behind the music.

The moment he stopped at the threshold of the room, the music stopped. Austria's hands were hovering over the keys, but he didn't turn to look at Canada.

"I didn't think you'd be coming by," Austria said.

"Well…" Canada said. "I missed a few lessons, and I'm really sorry about that."

Austria nodded.

"Your health hadn't been the best for the last few days," Austria said. "It's completely understandable. I'm surprised you don't have a chaperone, though."

"Scotland would be coming by later," Canada said. "It's a bit unnecessary, to be honest."

Austria looked up, arching an eyebrow.

"You don't think I might be a danger to you?" he asked.

"Not a danger," Canada said. "And you're usually one of the more composed nations. I was a bit worried about Hungary, though."

"I wouldn't worry too much, as long as you're with me. Elizaveta admitted that she's fine with seeing you with one of the men. The women, on the other hand, would cause her to become aggressive."

Canada blinked a bit at the explanation, before remembering where Hungary's interests tended to lie. To be honest, he was a bit disturbed by it.

"I also warn you that, _if_ you decided that you wanted to be with me, she would try to make it a threesome," Austria said.

"You mean, a ménage à trois?" Canada asked.

"Exactly."

"…Well, it _would_ solve some of my problems."

Austria's lips quirked in a smile, before he turned to the piano again.

"…Before we start with the lesson, I want you to listen to something," Austria said.

Canada blinked a few times, before he nodded his head. Austria gave a small smile, before he turned to the piano again.

Canada didn't know much about music yet, but he could recognise a few qualities. The melody was light and playful, with a strong harmony, and the tempo made him think of longing. Canada closed his eyes, listening to the music for a while. He could almost imagine his country during the first winter snowfall. And as the music approached the final movement, he was sure he could see the aurora.

It took him a while to realise that Austria had stopped playing, and he opened his eyes. Austria was looking at him, his eyes betraying how nervous he was.

"It's beautiful," Canada said softly. "Was that the composition you were working on?"

"Ja," Austria said, a small, pleased smile rising on his lips. "It's… It's a song I composed just for you."

Canada's eyes widened, and he could feel his cheeks turn red. Suddenly, it made sense that Austria didn't want him to listen to the incomplete version. And the image that came to mind when he was listening also made sense.

Austria cleared his throat, breaking eye contact.

"So, why don't we start your lesson?" Austria asked. "Let's start with scales, alright?"

Canada was glad that Austria didn't ask him to make a decision. His heart was still fluttering a little, and he was sure his face was redder than the maple leaf on his flag.

…

Scotland made his way to the music room, curious to see how things were going with Canada there, and wanting to make sure that Austria didn't do something stupid. Though, considering the other's personality, he would be a bit too nervous to try anything. Then again, he _had_ been married a lot of times.

Scotland waited at the doorway for a moment, watching Canada play. It was still a simple song, but it wasn't as shaky as Scotland had expected it to be. Austria also seemed to be satisfied with Canada's progress.

"Alright then," Austria said, before he glanced towards Canada. "If you don't mind, why don't we try a sight-reading exercise?"

Canada looked confused, and Austria gave a small smile.

"It's basically to test how well you can play something you see at first sight," Austria said. "Since you're still a beginner, I'll show you the method of memorising."

Canada was told to practice the notes on his lap for a moment, and when he was finished, Austria instructed him to play the keys. Scotland was actually impressed by how well Canada was doing. It wasn't until Canada finished the entire song that Scotland decided to voice his appreciation.

"You're doing well, I see," Scotland said.

Canada jumped in surprise, and Scotland couldn't help but chuckle at the cute little yelp. He could understand why so many of the idiots were interested in Canada when he saw the other blush in embarrassment. Canada _was_ cute, Scotland would admit, but he wasn't interested in his nephew in that way.

"H-how long were you s-standing there?" he asked.

"Since before you started this exercise," Scotland said. "You're doing a lot better than when Artie tried to teach you. Then again, you have a competent teacher this time."

Austria looked confused by the compliment, and he nervously cleared his throat.

"I think we're done for today," Austria said. "I assume you'll be participating in the paintball tomorrow?"

Canada nodded.

"I wish you luck then," Austria said. "I won't be joining you, I'm afraid. But if you have time, be sure to stop by."

"Thank you," Canada said, before he hurried to join Scotland.

 **In case you're wondering, I actually ship Canada with Scotland and Wales as well, but not in this story. I'm still on the fence about Ireland, though I did read a nice CanIre story once that has unfortunately disappeared from the archive. You know I'm working on other stories as well, and Voyage of the Fallen is CanWales. We'll see if there are any plot bunnies for ScotCan in the future.**

 **I'm used to certain terms in Afrikaans, but I remember doing the whole 'See how well you can play a piece the first time you see it'. In Afrikaans, it's called 'bladlees'. I also remember that sight reading is the literature version (in other words, reading a piece that you didn't prepare), and there are certain things that are pretty hard to look up when you don't know the term for it in a specific language. So, even if it's the wrong term, it** _ **does**_ **mean the same thing.**


	175. Chapter 174: Out of Range

**Thanks to Hannibal, anonthe1st, The Ancient Phoenix, Little Miss. Maple and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 174: Out of Range**

"I'm actually impressed by how far you've progressed," Scotland said. "It's hard to believe that you've only been playing for less than a month."

Canada blushed, reminded of the fact that he'd had an audience during his music lesson.

"Please don't keep talking about it," he begged.

"And why not?" Scotland asked. "Can't an uncle be proud of his nephew?"

"I'm… not used to things like this."

Scotland sighed at the admission, and he ruffled Canada's hair.

"Well, you better get used to it," Scotland said. "Because it's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Seriously, Artie really fucked up with you."

Canada bowed his head.

"Well, I think he might have done _something_ right," Canada said.

"We have to look for that 'something'," Scotland said. "Most of your good qualities are because of Cymru."

Well, Canada wasn't going to argue that he'd inherited a few qualities from Wales. Actually, he felt that it was an honour to be compared to his uncle.

"So, anything else you'd like to do?" Scotland asked.

Canada was thoughtful for a moment. What _would_ be a nice way to spend the rest of the afternoon?

"Well…" Canada began. "Tomorrow's the paintball war. It might be a good idea to get some target practice in."

Scotland smirked.

"That's an idea I like," he said. "Maybe we should invite Pat and Cymru along."

Canada shrugged. It was a way to practice for the upcoming game, and it would be a great way to spend some time with his three uncles. And unless other nations had the same idea, it should be peaceful.

…

Other nations had the same idea.

In hindsight, Canada knew that he shouldn't have been surprised to see Finland and Switzerland there. Liechtenstein was also there, but the moment she saw Canada she fled, most likely embarrassed about the knowledge that Canada knew of her crush.

"Canada," Switzerland greeted, though he looked a bit nervous to be around Canada. Finland certainly was.

"Hi Switzerland, hi Finland," Canada said, greeting the two of them in turn.

"Oh, good," Ireland commented, looking between the two blond Europeans. "Targets are already provided for us."

"Now, now," Wales said calmly. "These lads haven't done anything. _Yet_."

It was Wales's sharp glare that sent shivers down these snipers' spines. Both of them knew that to be an excellent sniper, one had to have nerves of steel. However, one also had to recognise when it was too dangerous to take a shot. Wales's gaze showed his nerves of steel, as well as the resolve to do what he had to do. The resolve to be merciless. And they knew that he had a longer range than they did.

There was also the fact that Wales was less inclined to act in violence than his brothers. It made him more terrifying. They knew that it was because he only acted when he felt the situation called for it.

Finland was similar. Which meant he understood it best.

"Would you like to join us?" Switzerland asked, gesturing around.

"No thanks," Scotland said immediately. "This is target practice. You two are on different teams. We're not going to give you an advantage by seeing how we work."

The silent message was also clear: we're not giving you a chance with our nephew until we think you've deserved it.

Ireland was the one to drag Canada away, and the two Europeans stared after the object of their affections with a look of longing. They wondered if they would _ever_ be allowed close to him again. Well, they chose to be optimistic. Eventually, the UK siblings would realise that keeping Canada away from other nations would be damaging – that they were acting similar to France and England – and they would relent.

It might also help to give a few days for everyone to calm down.

Switzerland and Finland knew that they would eventually have a chance to approach Canada again. They just needed to take advantage of the opportunity when presented to them.

…

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Canada asked.

Ireland was aiming the rifle, while Wales and Scotland were waiting their turn.

"There's another reason why we're doing this," Wales said. "It's not just about protecting you. It's about seeing who has the guts to try to get past us. If they don't even try, then maybe they're not serious enough. So far, Norway, Romania and India passed the test, and Switzerland and Finland are still to be determined."

"And… what if it's someone timid?" Canada asked, thinking about Liechtenstein. "Or shy?"

"In those cases, we'll see if they were willing to approach you at all," Scotland explained. "Like that little girl with Switzerland. She needs to prove that she's brave enough."

Canada blinked a bit.

"So… do you _want_ any of them near me?" he asked.

Ireland took his shot, and he joined the other three. Wales then started moving to try his shot.

"We want you to be happy," Scotland said. "Something like this _might_ be good for you, but not with so many people. And we need to make sure that they're people who won't hurt you. So, we're going to keep Denmark and Australia away from you until we can be sure that they're not going to try forcing themselves on you. If we're not careful, then it could be worse than a kiss."

Canada shuddered, growing worried. He didn't think that any of them would do something like that, but then again, he hadn't thought that anyone would want to _kiss_ him. Canada wasn't sure about anything anymore, to be honest. A lot of the things he thought to be a certainty turned out to be wrong.

"On the plus side," Wales said, joining them after his shot, "as soon as the spell has worn off, the worst of this chaos should subside."

Canada nodded his head, but now he was worried about something else. He hoped that things didn't return to the way they were before the spell was cast.

 **Consider this my birthday gift to you.**


	176. Chapter 175: Chilly Reception

**Thanks to Tani, Hannibal, anonthe1st, name, The Ancient Phoenix, Little Miss. Maple and an anon for reviewing.**

 **I noticed a few of you were confused about the 'birthday gift' comment. It's simple: my birthday was Monday, but** _ **I'm**_ **the one giving** _ **you**_ **a gift in the form of an update. Yeah, I share my birthday with Iceland.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 175: Chilly Reception**

Canada arrived at his room, sighing in relief. He'd told Ireland, who decided that it was _his_ turn to babysit him, that he could manage on his own. He appreciated that they were worried, but they were going a bit overboard. They were acting as though he could be attacked at any moment. That there was danger around every corner.

Just as Canada managed to unlock his door, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and yelped, finding that he was indeed no longer alone. And it was one of _them_. One of the nations that he was most worried about.

Russia.

"Privet, Matvey," Russia greeted. "How are you this fine day?"

"I'm… I'm fine," Canada said, trying to get his heartbeat back to normal.

"That's good to hear. What's wrong? You look like a little mouse right now."

"You just startled me, that's all."

Russia nodded, humming slightly. He then smiled again.

"Matvey, I heard something interesting," Russia said. "How did you find out about my love for you?"

"Um… Someone told me," Canada said.

He didn't know how Russia felt about the situation, and he didn't want Latvia to be in any potential trouble with Russia. Russia just nodded his head.

"I should find out who it is and thank them," Russia said.

Canada blinked.

"You're… not upset about it?" he asked.

"Why should I be?" Russia asked. "After all, that means the games are over. Matvey, you will become one with me, da?"

Canada swallowed nervously, and Russia moved in closer. Surprisingly, Russia gently took hold of his chin.

"Just imagine it, Matvey," Russia whispered. "Russia and Canada – the two largest nations in the world. We could easily have half the world. Our alliance would make us a super nation. And do not worry about the others – they will become part of our union, just to be close to you. We can easily rule the world."

Canada felt a bit uncomfortable with the direction in which Russia was taking this, but he had to admit… having everyone part of a union seemed to be the easiest way to keep everyone happy. And France had told him a lot about a ménage à trois… so what if it was more than three?

Wait… where did they practice polygamy? Perhaps he would need to find out more about that before he did something stupid.

Russia leaned close, and Canada's eyes widened when he realised what Russia was about to do. He could feel the larger nation's breath on his lips. He knew that he was about to be kissed, and it actually made him feel a bit panicked.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Russia blinked, before he pulled away. Canada sighed in relief, before turning to his rescuer. Sweden was standing there, his eyes narrowed in a dark glare. Canada couldn't remember seeing him that angry in his life. Not even when Denmark forced a kiss on Canada.

"Oh, comrade Sweden," Russia said cheerfully. "I'm just claiming what's mine."

Sweden gritted his teeth.

"Canada is _not_ yours," he said. "And you have no right to 'claim' him."

"Oh?" Russia asked, his eyes growing icy. "And who _does_ have the right to claim him? You?"

"No one. Matthew can make his own choices. And we have no right to influence his choice."

Canada was surprised by Sweden's words, but Russia only narrowed his eyes. Still, the smile was in place.

"I'm sure I can convince Matvey that loving me is in his best interest," Russia said.

"I think you first need to learn what love _is_."

Russia's smile fell, and Canada was sure that he could see him grow a bit paler. He, like Russia, clearly recognised the voice, and he turned to see Ireland standing nearby, his arms crossed and a murderous expression on his face.

"If you don't want me to maim you, I suggest you get out of here immediately," Ireland said.

Russia's mind was working frantically. On the one hand, he knew that he was much larger than the nation standing in front of him. He was also stronger. But on the other hand, he knew that Ireland wouldn't be intimidated. He could see clearly in Ireland's eyes that he would be _far_ more willing to fight than Russia would be. Even though Russia was far more wary about Ireland's brother, Wales, he was still not in a hurry to get into a fight with this nation. So, regretfully, he took a step away from Canada.

"Very well," Russia said. "I will see you again soon, Matvey. We should have another game."

Canada perked up, the promise of hockey chasing away the discomfort he'd felt a while ago.

"I'd be looking forward to that," Canada said.

Russia chuckled, before departing. Sweden was about to follow, but Ireland stopped him.

"You're on thicker ice," Ireland said, "but I'm still keeping an eye on you. But as long as you remember what you said, there shouldn't be a problem."

Sweden's expression didn't change, but inside, he was smiling. He had gotten the approval of one of Canada's family members. That meant _something_ , as far as he was concerned. He turned to Canada.

"I agree with Russia about one thing," he said. "We should have another game sometime."

Canada nodded, smiling at Sweden. And this time, Sweden allowed a small smile to cross his face, before he walked away.

Ireland sighed, before he fixed his gaze on Canada.

"Do you understand why I insisted on coming along?" he asked.

"Yeah," Canada said, averting his eyes. "You were waiting a while."

"It's because I saw the Swede coming, and I wanted to see how he handled the situation."

Canada bit his lip.

"Russia said something interesting," he said. "He mentioned something about the others joining a union. I was thinking… what do you know about polygamy?"

Ireland's eyes widened, and he shook his head.

"Matt, don't go for the easiest solution," he said. "But… Maybe you should ask a few of the Africans about it."


	177. Chapter 176: Researching Alternatives

**Thanks to anonymousthe1st, Scarllett83, Little Miss. Maple and three anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 176: Researching Alternatives**

Canada took a risk, and went to the cafeteria for dinner. He was sure that someone would approach him to ask him about where they stood, but there would be other nations nearby. If things got out of hand, Canada was sure that they would step in to help.

He was hoping to meet up with one of the African nations. Perhaps one of them would be able to tell him about the option presented. He hoped that it might be easier.

He was fortunate not to meet anyone along the way, but he lingered at the doorway, searching with his eyes. He finally found someone that he might ask: Cameroon.

He quickly made his way over to him, and he noticed that Cameroon wasn't alone. Nigeria was sitting there as well, chatting amiably with Cameroon, who was simply nodding along. Cameroon noticed Canada's arrival and turned to regard him.

"How are you feeling?" Cameroon asked. "I recall you were feeling a bit sick."

"I'm doing better," Canada said, taking a seat next to Nigeria. "I was actually hoping to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"It's about polygamy. How does it work?"

"It's a matter of culture," Nigeria said, his tone suspicious. "But why would a Western nation want to ask about it?"

"Other than France, of course," Cameroon muttered.

"…I've got forty-one nations in love with me," Canada muttered.

The two Africans were staring at him. Eventually, Nigeria whistled.

"Bold claim," he said. "What proof do you have?"

"I was almost kissed by Russia earlier, Denmark and Australia kissed me yesterday, and Hungary and Belarus kissed me on Sunday," Canada listed. "Hungary's also the only one that _didn't_ aim for the lips."

"Belarus?" Nigeria repeated. "…Wait, is Egypt one of those nations?"

"Yeah, why?"

"…That would explain why he wanted a voodoo doll of Belarus. He kept saying that it wasn't my business. Now I know."

"Belarus asked me on a date, India asked me, Lithuania asked me how I felt about him…"

"Okay, I get the picture," Nigeria said, chuckling. "Wow, you're popular, aren't you?"

Canada groaned.

"I knew of Seychelles liking you," Cameroon said. "I just didn't realise how many others there were. So, you think that polygamy is your best option?"

"When was the last time _you_ tried to reject more than forty people at the same time?" Canada asked.

"Fair point," Nigeria commented. "Are all of them nations?"

"Two micronations as well."

"…How young are they?"

"Physically, I'd say they're about Iceland's age. In reality… a few decades, perhaps?"

"I think you should stay away from those two," Nigeria said. "Just to be safe, alright? As for the others… How do they get along with each other?"

Canada blinked, a bit surprised by the question.

"Well, Greece and Turkey are both on that list," he said.

Nigeria and Cameroon winced.

"Okay, so there would definitely be a bit of trouble," Nigeria said. "See, the best way to make this work is for everyone involved to at least get along. If not… you're going to have a _lot_ of domestic squabbles."

"As long as the number stays high, they're going to fight anyway," Cameroon said. "Before you even _think_ about something like this, you need to think about who you would want."

"And if I can't?" Canada asked.

"Spend some time with them," Nigeria said. "Both in a casual setting and romantic."

"But before you do _anything_ else," Cameroon said, "make sure that they're fine with the arrangement. I know that Western nations are pretty monogamous."

"Yeah…" Canada mused. "You're probably right."

"You also need to keep in mind that, usually with this setup, there would be one person that's in the forefront," Nigeria said. "Think of them as a 'chief spouse'. So, you'll still have the problem with choosing someone in particular."

Canada paled a bit at that. So, he still had to choose.

"The chief spouse is normally the first," Cameroon said. "So, _if_ you decide to go this route, you need to think about who you'd want _first_ , and check with them if they're fine with this decision."

"Still, forty-one is a bit much," Nigeria muttered. "Best thing to do is figure out who you'd want."

Canada sighed. He still had to make a decision, and that didn't seem like a pleasant process.

"This is going to suck," Canada muttered.

Nigeria patted him on the shoulder, a gentle smile on his face.

"I should just say, I'm _glad_ I'm not you," Nigeria said.

"…I can think of _one_ nation that might be okay with it," Canada said, realisation hitting.

"Oh?"

"Austria mentioned that Hungary has no problem with seeing me with any of the male nations. She might be happy. I just need to convince her that the other female nations would be welcome as well."

"You're going to approach _Hungary_?" Nigeria asked. "Canada, we should go drinking sometime. I never realised how brave you are."

Cameroon frowned, before lightly kicking Nigeria's shin. Nigeria jumped slightly.

"He's got enough problems," Cameroon said. "Don't add to them."

Nigeria pouted, before he smiled.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Nigeria said. "I thought we didn't have that kind of relationship."

Cameroon narrowed his eyes. Canada looked between the two African nations.

"Wait," he said, "are you two… together?"

"Us and two others," Nigeria said, smiling. "You actually came to the right nations for this."

"Though, our relationship and what you have in mind are a bit different," Cameroon said. "Unless you can get the others to share in a relationship with each other."

Canada thought about it.

"… _Some_ of them might," he admitted. "Others… I don't think so."

"So I think you need to think long and hard about this choice," Cameroon said, "and also check to make sure with the others."

…

Sitting nearby was New Zealand, who'd heard everything that Canada discussed with the two Africans. It was bad that he was resorting to something like this, but… It _might_ be the simplest solution, and could potentially prevent another World War.


	178. Chapter 177: Homework Check

**Thanks to Squelshi, Time Turner, Hannibal, anonymousthe1st, Scarllett83, Little Miss. Maple and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 177: Homework Check**

After his chat with Cameroon and Nigeria, Canada got something to eat (at Nigeria's insistence, since he was starting to feel nervous about him not eating anything), and then he went to his room. He knew that Romania and Norway would be coming by for his magic lesson, and he didn't want to disappoint anyone again.

"Matthew…"

He came to a sudden stop, recognising that voice. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to face any of them at the moment. He turned around, smiling politely at Egypt.

"Hey, Gupta," Canada greeted.

Egypt jerked his head in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Since when were you friends with Cameroon and Nigeria?" he asked.

"I just needed to ask their advice about something," Canada said. "I'm sorry, but I need to get back to my room."

"Do you have another lesson with Romania and Norway?" Egypt asked.

Canada nodded his head, and Egypt walked up to him.

"I told you that I would help as well," Egypt said. "So being left out is really painful."

Canada flinched. Yes, Egypt had offered his help with his magic. However, he still hadn't gotten a good idea of how aggressive Egypt might be. Even Cyprus was unsure. And he was also not in the mood to be asked how he felt about Egypt.

Egypt seemed to notice his inner turmoil, for his expression softened.

"I only wish to help you," Egypt said. "And I wish to be close to you. And if you're worried, remember that we won't be alone. I have absolutely no intention of doing something unbecoming to you."

Canada relaxed a bit.

"…Sorry," he said. "It's just been hectic these last few days."

"I understand," Egypt said. "So, you knew about all of this _before_ Belarus kissed you?"

Canada blushed, remembering the kiss, and nodded his head.

"…That explains your general lack of questions," Egypt said. "But… It was your first."

Canada's shoulders slumped.

"I know, I'm pathetic," he said.

"You're not," Egypt said firmly. "You're innocent and pure."

Canada blushed at the statement.

"Um, hey, Gupta?" Canada asked nervously. "Since when did you, um…?"

"Love you?" Egypt asked. "Since the Suez crisis."

Canada nodded his head. All things considered, he supposed that he could understand why Egypt would become infatuated.

"I'm just…" he said. "I'm not ready."

"I can wait a while longer," Egypt said. "I've waited this long, after all."

Canada had to repress his sigh. It would seem that everyone was waiting. Well, everyone who had some decency.

When they arrived at Canada's room, he saw that a box of chocolates was waiting in front of the door. Stooping down, he saw that it was a gift from Belgium.

…

When Norway and Romania arrived at Canada's room, they were a bit upset when they saw Egypt was already there, and had been for a while. The two Europeans stared at the African nation coldly, who just kept his usual stoic expression firmly fixed on his face.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind," Canada said. "But… Gupta _did_ offer to help teach me. And we've kind of left him behind."

"Of course not," Norway said, though his voice revealed that he _did_ , in fact, mind. "Anyone who wants to help you out is more than welcome to."

"So, have you been doing your homework?" Romania asked.

Canada tiredly nodded his head. He and Wales had spent quite a bit of time the previous night practicing, but eventually he managed to succeed.

They all sat down, and Norway placed a number of small objects in front of Canada on the coffee table, telling them to move each one individually. Canada nodded, before focusing on the first object: a pencil.

He smiled when he managed to get the pencil to roll around, and even lift itself. Norway nodded his head, apparently in approval.

"Good," he said. "Now, I'm going to give you a piece of paper, and I want to see you try and write on it."

His attempt was… terrible. He winced as he dropped the pencil, looking at the scribbles he'd managed.

"You're doing fine, considering this is still new to you," Egypt said. "Think of it as writing with your non-dominant hand."

"He's right," Romania said, grinning toothily. "A bit of practice, and you're good to go."

Norway nodded his head again.

"Next, try bouncing the ball," he said.

Canada focused on the next object, which was a ball. This was… well, at least one of them had the foresight to create a small force field to protect the hotel room. Canada bowed his head in dejection.

"You're still a beginner," Romania said, patting his shoulder. "Even the best athlete had to crawl before he could walk and run."

"I agree," Norway said. "We're just trying to show you not to get too ambitious with your abilities yet."

"Try simply lifting the feather," Egypt said.

Canada nodded, before focusing on the last object. He smiled as the feather floated upwards, and when Norway told him to stop raising it, it simply hovered in the air. There was a small smile on Norway's face.

"Excellent," Norway said. "Now, we're going to teach you something else."

The next lesson involved changing the colour of objects. He had to start small – namely, the feather. He focused on trying to change the white feather to green, but after half an hour of focusing, he'd only managed to change it into a _very_ light mint green.

"Well, it _is_ technically green," Egypt remarked.

"But… it's barely changed," Canada said negatively.

"True," Romania said. "But we weren't really expecting for you to change it into emerald or forest green on your first try. And at least it's _green_."

"It could have gone either yellow or blue," Norway said, agreeing with Romania. "Or, more chaotically, red. So, the fact that it stayed green is a sign that you're doing things right."

Canada blushed at the praise, before he rubbed his head.

"I think that's enough for today," Egypt said. "We still have the paintball tournament tomorrow to think of."


	179. Chapter 178: Late-Night Confessions

**Thanks to Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 178: Late-Night Confessions**

Canada sat down on the armchair, a cup of tea nestled in his hands. He'd been dealing with a headache since the magic lesson, but it wasn't anything major. Egypt dismissed it as simply pushing himself more than he was used to. Like a sore muscle after not playing hockey for at least a year.

Shudder the thought.

The moment he had taken a sip, the door was knocked upon. Canada hesitated. He knew that it was most likely one of the forty-one nations – most likely someone who _hadn't_ come to him yet to ask him about how he felt about them.

Canada wondered if he should answer, but another round of knocking made him sigh, placing the tea on the table. He couldn't ignore the person at his door. It wasn't in his nature.

He opened it, and his eyes widened when he saw the person on the other side.

"I want to talk to you," Romano said, before he pushed in past him.

Canada hesitated, before he closed the door. He turned towards Romano.

"Would you like something to drink?" Canada asked.

"Unless you have wine or something, no," Romano said.

Canada nodded, before he sat down again. Romano sat down across from him.

"So… you probably know why I'm here," Romano said.

Canada bit his lip. Romano was probably his oldest friend. And he wondered how long Romano had been dealing with his emotions for him.

"I'm sorry, Lovino," Canada said. "I'm just… I'm not ready for a relationship yet. And I… I need to sort out a few things."

Romano bowed his head, before taking a heavy breath.

"Just… tell me if I would have stood a chance," he said.

Canada sighed.

"First, tell me… when did you realise that you were in love with me?" Canada asked.

"I'm… I'm not sure," Romano said. "I think it might have started when we were still kids. After the French bastard lost you. Or… It might have been when I saw you again after that. When you were trying to get your independence."

Canada observed Romano for a long time. The Italian felt awkward under that look, and he averted his eyes. That was when Canada decided to be bold.

He stood from his chair, and Romano turned his gaze back to him. The Italian watched him in confusion as he made his way to Romano's seat, before bending down. It was a feather-light kiss on the lips, and it wasn't what Romano was expecting.

"To be honest," Canada said, "you were my first crush. Back when we were children. But I convinced myself that you would never be interested in me. So, when I saw your name on the list… I'll admit, I was surprised, and a little happy. But… Like I said, I'm not ready."

"But…" Romano said, his voice weak. "I still have a chance?"

"Lovino, you're my oldest friend. And my first love. No matter what, you still have a place in my heart."

Tears brimmed in Romano's eyes, but he smiled nonetheless. He moved closer to Canada and wrapped him in a hug.

"Grazie," he whispered.

Canada hugged him back, before biting his lip.

"Um, Lovino?" he prompted. "Can I ask your advice about something?"

Romano nodded, before pulling away. Canada moved back to his seat, trying to buy himself some time.

"Well, you see…" Canada started. "Russia came to me this afternoon…"

"Russia?" Romano demanded, leaning closer with a scowl. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Um, he was a bit… He was a bit forceful, but not a lot!" Canada said hastily. "He couldn't even manage to kiss me. But… He _did_ raise an interesting subject, and it got me thinking."

"About?"

"Lovino… How would you feel about polygamy?"

Romano stared at Canada, trying to process what he was hearing. He narrowed his eyes.

"You can't _seriously_ be planning something like that," Romano said.

Canada flinched, and Romano sighed.

"Do you _honestly_ think that having forty-one nations…" he started.

"Not all of them," Canada said weakly. "Even Nigeria said it's a bad idea."

"Nigeria?"

"I asked the first African nations I could find. And as it turns out, Nigeria is in a relationship with Cameroon and two other nations."

Romano arched an eyebrow.

"Well… _That's_ news," Romano said. "I _could_ use it to bribe Hungary sometime… Anyway, how many are you thinking of?"

Canada blinked. Romano's attitude changed slightly.

"Um, I don't know," he said. "Like I said, I still need to figure out my feelings."

Romano nodded.

"Well… To be honest, I'm not too surprised you came to this conclusion," Romano said. "Considering what you're like… There's no way that you would have been able to accept one while breaking the hearts of forty others."

Canada waited with baited breath. He could tell that Romano was still mulling over the possibilities.

"…It sucks that I wouldn't have you to myself," Romano said. "But… I guess it's better than not having you at all. So… I _guess_ I'm okay with it. That is… If I'm being considered."

Canada smiled in relief. Actually… The fact that Romano said that he wasn't against the idea made it clear that he cared more about Canada's happiness than his own. And honestly, it made Canada really consider him.

"Thank you," Canada whispered. "Um… Could you please not spread this around?"

"I'm not an idiot," Romano said. "I've _seen_ what news regarding you does to everyone. I'll let you decide this on your own. Just be careful about _who_ you decide to add."

Canada nodded his head, feeling a bubble of happiness.

…

America was stalking through the halls, trying to process what he'd overheard. It was a coincidence, and he didn't _mean_ to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it. When he heard the word 'Canada', he just _had_ to listen in.

Forty-one nations? That couldn't be right. There was no _way_ that so many nations would be in love with Canada.

Something was _seriously_ messed up with the universe.


	180. Chapter 179: Before the War

**Thanks to Un le Priss, anonymousthe1st, Hannibal, Yurrocentric, The girl who envies books, bunnyprincerabbit and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 179: Before the War**

When Germany's alarm went off, he promptly shut it off and climbed out of bed. It was time for his morning jog. As he was getting dressed, he suddenly remembered what day it was.

It was the day of the paintball war.

It was _probably_ not the best idea to get veterans involved – and _no one_ was more veteran than the nations – but it _would_ be a good way to release all of the tension that had accumulated during the conference.

There was at least _one_ thing about this day that brought Germany some comfort: he was on the same team as Canada.

He thought back to the World Wars. Thought back to the terrifying demon that had haunted his nightmares. It was also what had originally caused him to fall in love with Canada. How someone so gentle could be so brutal.

And _he_ was on the same team as Canada. He could see Canada's ruthless side without being on the receiving end. Oh, happy day!

Of course, he knew that he needed to be fair when it came to dividing the teams. He knew that every one of the forty-one nations wanted to be on Canada's team, but considering the agreement not to let Canada, Switzerland and Finland on the same teams, it would have been impossible. And unfair. And he also knew that having the others on different teams while he was in Canada's team would have resulted in them coming after his blood.

He had been _very_ careful when he divided the teams.

Of course, he knew that Canada's uncles and Mexico would want to be on the same team as him, and considering the fact that they weren't interested in Canada romantically, he thought it best to put them together. He also knew that he shouldn't allow Canada to be on the same team as England, France and America, so he placed the three in the same team. No need to punish two teams, after all.

He also arranged to put the Italy brothers in the same team as England, France and America. Again, no need to punish more than one team.

Germany was still hesitant about a few things, but he had to agree that it seemed like it would be a fun day.

…

Mexico stepped outside her room, before walking over to her neighbour. She knocked on the door, and after a minute or so, Canada opened the door, looking a little blurry. Well, she couldn't blame him. She wasn't one for mornings either, but since this was a special occasion…

"Sorry," she said. "Did I wake you?"

"Just got up," Canada muttered, stifling a yawn. "Anyway, can I help you?"

"I'm just so excited," she squealed. "I get to shoot the gringo without getting into trouble."

Canada gave a small smile.

"I'm about to make pancakes," he said. "Do you want to join me?"

"Matteo, you know that I would _never_ say no to your pancakes," she said.

Canada chuckled, before letting her in. Mexico made her way to the living area, before she turned to him as he was making preparations in the kitchen area.

"So, any new developments with your stalkers?" Mexico asked.

"Well…" Canada said, pausing what he was doing. "Russia came to me."

Mexico winced.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"Well, he tried to get me to see how we can easily rule half the world, since we're the two largest landmasses," he said.

"…I wouldn't say it's 'half' the world."

"He also suggested making a union, and the others would join willingly because of me."

"…Okay, _that_ sounds more like half the world."

"And then he tried to kiss me."

" _Tried_?"

"Sweden stopped him. And then Ireland interfered before it could get worse."

"Good."

"But… Well, Russia got me thinking."

"About what?" she asked, growing concerned.

"I… I asked Nigeria and Cameroon about polygamy."

Mexico groaned, burying her head in her hands.

"Matteo, I know that this is bothering you, but you shouldn't go for an easy solution," she said. "And there's _no way_ forty-one nations will be fine with the arrangement."

"Well… Romano is," Canada said weakly.

"Romano? _He's_ okay with it?"

"He said that sharing me would be better than not having me at all."

Mexico just blinked at him.

"He's _not_ willing to fight for you?" she asked.

"Well…" Canada said. "I may have brought up the subject after admitting that he was my first crush, and after I kissed him."

"Kissed… You _kissed_ Romano? _You_ kissed _Romano_?"

Canada blushed.

"How many times are you going to ask that?" he asked.

She shook her head, a stunned expression on her face.

"I'm just shocked that _you're_ the one that initiated it," she said. "So… wait, you told him this _after_ you admitted to having been in love with him in the past? And… So, are you two…?"

"I told him that I still need to do some thinking," Canada said. "I still have to sort out my feelings."

She nodded her head.

"I think _that's_ the safest thing you might do," she admitted. "But, the _others_ would probably not be willing to do something like this."

"…I already know about the test you guys have for them," Canada admitted. "Among other things, whether or not they're willing to approach me while any of you are around. Well… I decided to make one of my own. If they're not willing to compromise…"

Mexico understood, and she nodded her head. If they were selfish enough to insist that _they_ be Canada's one and only, then they had no right to be anywhere near Canada. She was actually impressed that he was willing to do something like this.

"But I'm not going to approach _everyone_ ," Canada admitted. "Russia, for example… I like him better as a friend. I don't think a relationship between us would _ever_ work out."

She nodded her head.

"Oh, and Austria composed a song for me," Canada said, a blush on his face. "It's…"

"It's sweet," Mexico interrupted. "Consider him."


	181. Chapter 180: Lock and Load

**Thanks to Hannibal, Stefon, anonymousthe1st, Fairylust and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 180: Lock and Load**

The paintball game was scheduled to take place in the mid-morning, and Germany had arranged for buses to transport all of the participants. One hundred and fifty nations were participating, and all of them needed to get to the 'battlefield'.

Mexico and Wales had claimed the seats on either side of Canada, dashing the hopes of forty nations (Austria was the only one that didn't want to participate). Ireland, Scotland and Prussia (who was neutral in all of this) chose the seats in front of Canada, and Brazil, Argentina and Cuba were on the seats behind them.

Upon arrival, they went to retrieve the gear, provided by the establishment. The humans were very happy to see so much business coming in on the same day. There were different sections of the terrain, normally accommodating different groups, but for the nations, they had combined all of the sections to provide the ultimate paintball battlefield.

The humans had no idea that their guests had actually _been_ on battlefields before.

As Canada was putting on the padding, he was approached by America, who had a smile on his face, but his eyes were cold.

"Hey Mattie," America greeted. "So, I heard something interesting lately."

Canada was a bit apprehensive, but decided to take the bait.

"What did you hear?" he asked, against his better judgement.

"Something about forty-one nations being interested in you," America said.

Canada grimaced. So, America knew as well now? He idly noticed how everyone else was listening in as well.

"And what does it have to do with you?" Canada asked wearily.

"Well, I have to protect my bro," America said. "That's what a hero does, after all. I mean, they're just hanging around you because they think they can get lucky with you."

If America had said it a few weeks ago, each word would have been a blow to Canada's already damaged self-esteem. However, spending time with nations that had actively been working on building his self-esteem, and who _told_ Canada all the reasons why they wanted to be with him, gave him thicker skin.

"There are those I've made friends with that have no romantic interest in me," Canada said. "And frankly, if that's all you have to say, then I have nothing more to say to you."

America's expression darkened, and he was filled with rage. This was _not_ what he had been hoping for. Canada was _not_ supposed to be this strong!

He ignored the other nations watching as he grabbed Canada's arm.

"They're not _supposed_ to like you!" America said. "They're supposed to forget that you exist! You're supposed to be nothing more than my shadow!"

Canada would have shrunk back. Wanted to, if not for one thing that America had said.

"What do you mean, 'supposed to'?" Canada asked.

He flashed back to certain conversations with England and France. Where they admitted that they had purposely ignored him. And then suddenly, he knew.

"You ignored me _on purpose_!" Canada said.

This was the point when the observers decided to interfere. Everyone that cared for Canada, and even nations that were only distantly acquainted started to stalk forward, but they were stopped in their tracks when America was sent flying.

Everyone stared at Canada in surprise. None of them knew Canada to be one to _punch_ someone hard enough to send them flying. Actually, he wasn't one for punching in general. And almost everyone took a step backward in fear.

Canada had a look of absolute rage on his face, but that wasn't all. An aura of rage was surrounding him, far more potent than anything that Russia could produce. Of course, there was a viable reason for this: Russia's aura flared up too often that it had lost most of its impact. But Canada's aura… It was something so rarely seen, if seen at all, that no one knew how to react. And everyone knew to fear it.

Wales pursed his lips, solemnly looking towards his nephew. The dragon had been awoken.

"You _asshole_!" Canada shouted, surprising everyone further by swearing. "Do you have _any_ idea what that did to me?! Why?! Tell me why!"

Everyone was silent, waiting for the answer. Even America couldn't bring it in himself to say anything. The tiny voice in his head called 'Common Sense', which was often smothered and ignored, was screaming at him not to say anything, and that no matter what he said, he would only dig his grave deeper.

As the silence stretched on, Canada's eyes narrowed.

"Let me guess," he said. "You were hoping that I would rely on you for everything. That even if most of the world hated you, you would at least have _someone_ that saw you as a hero."

"That's not…" America said.

"Then what is it?" Canada demanded. "What could _possibly_ justify you treating me as if I don't exist? Or letting _me_ be the one to receive the punishment for _your_ failures? Or…?"

"Because I'm better than you!" America snapped. "I'm better than you, but _you're_ the type of person that everyone can get along with! If they even _thought_ we were the same, then they'd dump me in order to be with you because they like _you_ more than _me_!"

Again, these words would have had a different effect on Canada if they were spoken a month ago. But now, he just felt his rage grow.

"In other words," Canada said, his voice colder than the coldest winter night in Antarctica, "you did all of that to me because you were jealous."

Suddenly, Canada's demeanour changed, and he gained a chilly smile that would rival Russia's any time.

"Looks like I'm going to enjoy this war," he said. "I'll see you on the battlefield. It would be like old times."

Canada then left, and the other nations were left staring. Italy shivered, but there was a pleased smile on his face.

"I don't think I've ever seen him so sexy before," he muttered.

"Agreed," Romano and Seborga said.


	182. Chapter 181: Battle Tactics

**Thanks to NeinNameHier, Moondemon24, Time Turner, anonymousthe1st, Yurocentric, Fairylust, Little Miss. Maple, Sakuragane San and two anons for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 181: Battle Tactics**

The three teams had been given sashes to signify where their allegiances lay. Canada's team had been given red, Finland's blue, and Switzerland's yellow. Some nations tied it around their arms, others tied it around their heads as a bandana, and some tied it around their necks. They were then each given paintball rifles and handguns, along with ammunition in their respective colours.

"Alright, listen up!" Germany said, taking charge and momentarily being impartial. "The game doesn't end for you if you're hit. It ends when you're out of ammo. And every time you're hit, you need to wait ten minutes from the last time you were hit before you can continue with the game. If you want, and to ensure that you rejoin the game once hit, you may sit down and place your weapon on the ground in a horizontal position in front of you. When you see an opponent in this position, try to restrain yourselves. Now, each team is given a flag in their respective colours. The first team that captures an enemy flag and returns it to your base wins the game, and second place will be decided by the second team that captures a flag. Once the flag has been returned to base, the team whose flag was captured cannot reclaim it. You _can_ , however, try to reclaim it while the ones capturing the flag are still on their way to the base camp. When another team's flag is returned to your base, there is a flare gun with your colour. Shoot it once the flag is secured."

Germany glanced towards America, and the meaning behind the rules became clear: They were given as many opportunities as they wanted to take a shot at America, and considering the revelation of earlier, everyone wanted to. Even America's teammates looked ready to shoot him.

"Alright, team captains, step forward and claim your flags," Germany instructed.

Canada, Finland and Switzerland moved forward. Since this was originally born from their discussion, it was only right that they were the captains of the three teams.

"You're given ten minutes to take your flags to base camp," Germany said, giving each nation a map as well, which was folded to remain fair. "Once those ten minutes are over, a siren will go off, and the war will begin. Only one person in the camps at all times. If they wish to leave, then they would have to wait for someone to relieve them of their duties. Teams, head out now."

Germany moved away from his position, joining his own team. Canada smiled, before checking the map. He led the way, and everyone followed after him.

They arrived at base camp with a minute to spare, and everyone gathered around.

"Alright," Canada said. "Who wants to stay here first?"

No one answered. Finally, Macau sighed.

"Considering how many of you have a personal interest in punishing America, I think I'll stay here first," he volunteered.

"And anyone who manages to shoot America will be allowed to go on a date with Mattie, unsupervised," Scotland said.

Canada blushed, and some of the others appeared excited to hear it.

"Did you _really_ have to say that?" he asked, mortified.

"Well, not all of us are interested in a date," Samoa said. "But I think we can all agree that we can't let America get away with what he did."

"Don't worry," Australia said. "We won't."

"England and France also did something similar," Ireland said.

"But they both apologised," Canada said. "And France especially has been working on redeeming himself."

"So… What you're saying is that we don't _have_ to go after France and England?" Cameroon asked.

"I'm saying that you don't have to punish them. They're still on another team, though."

At that moment, the siren was sounded, and the game could begin.

…

America was _not_ happy. He shouldn't have said what he did to Canada that morning. And especially not in front of an audience.

The game had barely begun, and he had already been shot by six different nations.

"Ow!"

Make that seven.

He glanced around, before finding the offender.

"Spain, we're on the same team!" he exclaimed.

"Oops," Spain said, in a tone that suggested that he wasn't feeling guilty or ashamed at all. "My bad. I thought you were Canada."

America glared. Being compared unfavourably to Canada was _not_ a nice feeling.

…He wondered if this was how Canada felt.

He quickly shook off the thought. He was the victim here! He had no reason to feel guilty.

He wondered where Canada was. He needed to defeat his brother and prove who was superior once and for all.

He yelped when he was struck again. Whoever it was missed his vital regions by only three centimetres.

Why was everyone going after him?!

…

England, like everyone else, was going after America. He wondered if news had spread that he had basically done the same thing to Canada that America had done. The only difference was, he didn't do it out of jealousy.

'That has got to be the pettiest reason imaginable,' England thought.

Well, in hindsight, his own reasons weren't particularly noble. But at least he hadn't done it out of pure pettiness!

He grunted when he felt someone shoot him against the head, and he turned around to see who it was. Ireland.

…Alright, they were on opposite sides of a game, and so it wasn't too surprising that Ireland would shoot him. But did he _have_ to aim for the head?

England raised his rifle to aim as well, but Ireland was already long gone. He looked around, knowing that there would most likely be another nation lurking nearby. He saw movement, before he shot!

"Ai!"

The voice belonged to France, one of England's own teammates.

Oops.

…

Switzerland made himself comfortable on one of the tallest trees, and with a trained eye, he searched for any of his opponents. Especially his rivals.

He spotted America, and he contemplated shooting him. On the one hand, the two were on the same team. Shooting America would serve no purpose, practically speaking. On the other hand, he wanted to get revenge on Canada's behalf. He knew that America and Canada's relationship was abusive, but _honestly_ …

Well, America already had a few yellow splatters on him. What difference would one more make?

Calculating whether or not he would be able to shoot America with this weaker rifle, he carefully took aim.

 _Bullseye!_

Switzerland smirked as he could actually _hear_ America whining. And then he was shot by a few more players.


	183. Chapter 182: Sniper's Nest

**Thanks to Hannibal, Yurocentric, Time Turner, Tani, anonymousthe1st, Little Miss. Maple, AstridWasAlreadyTaken and Eternal Nexus Warrior for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 182: Sniper's Nest**

Finland was perched in the tree that he had designated to be his sniper's nest. He knew that Canada and Switzerland were most likely doing the same thing, and he had no complaints. He also knew that none of them would be shooting each other. Not just because of Canada being in the centre of it all, but because they knew that they wouldn't be able to find each other, and they had better targets.

Finland thought about the confrontation between Canada and America earlier and he felt his blood boil. He knew that America wasn't the nicest to Canada, but to do something like _that_ to him, all because he was _jealous_?

He knew that nations had done horrible things to each other for many reasons – most of the time due to human interference. But _never_ had a nation ignored another nation's existence because of jealousy.

What was America even _thinking_? Did he _really_ think that Canada's existence would be forgotten purely because he acted as though Canada didn't exist? Was America a toddler that could succumb to such a juvenile state of mind?

Then again… Finland knew that a few nations _did_ forget Canada. So, it might have worked on _some_ level.

Then there was the fact that America, along with England and France, had done a lot to intimidate nations into staying away from Canada. It wasn't too different from what England's brothers were doing, but the intent was different. The former three had done it out of maliciousness, while the latter three were only doing it out of protectiveness.

Finland would make sure that Canada wasn't around their toxic influence anymore. Even if Canada ultimately rejected him, he would still be there as Canada's friend. And he knew that the other Nordics would be there for him as well. And he knew that France was trying to redeem himself, and he had no idea about England's current position, but America would take a _long_ time before he could…

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

America stumbled into Finland's field of vision, and he could see that other nations had also been using America for target practice. Including his own teammates. Finland smirked, taking aim…

Only for someone else to hit America first.

His eyes shifted quickly towards the direction of the shot, and he saw England standing there, a blank look on his face.

…Alright, so _maybe_ England was also working for redemption.

As a show of respect, Finland ignored England and shot America. He could actually _hear_ America complain about being shot again.

That guy was really loud.

Smirking to himself, Finland started to look for his next target.

…

Canada heard movement below him, and he glanced down, before sighing in relief when he realised that it was one of his teammates.

"Hey Germany," Canada greeted.

"Ah, hallo," Germany said, shifting awkwardly. "Have you spotted America yet?"

Canada's mood darkened for a brief moment, but it brightened again as he shook his head.

"Not yet," Canada said. "Why?"

"I just wanted to… well…" Germany started awkwardly.

Canada remembered that Prussia told him about how awkward Germany could be when he was in a situation that involved using any part of his body besides his head. Especially if the part of the body he should use happened to be resting in the chest.

"Germany, I thought you of all people wouldn't bring this up at a time like this," Canada said.

"I… You're right," Germany said. "But… I was hoping to see the same Canada I saw at Vimy Ridge. The one I fell in love with."

Canada's eyes widened, and he looked down at Germany again. Germany, for his part, avoided Canada's eyes.

"…Oh," Canada said, before he started searching for a target again.

He not only found _a_ target, but _the_ target. America. And he was completely covered in paint of all three colours.

"I found America," he said coldly.

He didn't have to look down to know that Germany had turned his attention to him again. He blocked out the other nation, focusing only on his brother. The abusive traitor. He carefully took aim, trying to think of a good place to hit.

 _There!_

Canada pulled the trigger. Once, twice… He shot America a few times, and the fact that the ever-strict Germany wasn't saying anything only encouraged him. He smirked when he heard America's cries of protest. He was pretty sure he could hear the word 'foul'.

Canada turned back to Germany, who had a slight blush on his face. He cocked his head to the side.

"It wasn't anything impressive, was it?" he asked.

"Ah… well…" Germany stuttered. "It's just… the look in your eyes. When one normally looks at you, you kind of… look like a fragile flower. It's in these moments that… You look like someone who could rule the world, if he decided to."

Canada was reminded of the talk with Russia, and he sighed.

"Germany, could we perhaps speak about this after the game is finished?" Canada asked.

"Ja…" Germany said. "Of course. You're right."

Canada watched as Germany shook himself, before he walked away from the tree that Canada was camped in.

…

Afghanistan was stalking through the terrain, keeping her ears and eyes open for any sign of movement. She heard it, and aimed her rifle.

"Don't shoot!" a familiar voice called out. "I'm on your side!"

She rolled her eyes, but lowered her weapon regardless.

"Iraq, what are you doing?" she asked.

Iraq stepped out of the foliage, and she could see that he was already covered in red and yellow paint.

"I was hoping we could go together," he said.

She sighed, but nodded. It might make them bigger targets, but they had the opportunity to retaliate now.

There were actually two games happening at the moment. One game involved searching for the opposing camps and capturing the flag, the other was searching for and shooting America.

She was part of the first group, but she wouldn't oppose the second option.


	184. Chapter 183: All's Fair

**Thanks to AbathaGray, swopcorn, anonthe1st and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 183: All's Fair**

Italy was stalking through the forested area declared their battlefield. It wasn't like any of the wars they'd fought before. They knew that, despite the people involved, this was all in fun. And they weren't running.

Romano and Seborga were with him, and they also had a cool, steely look in their eyes. Italy knew that they were thinking the same thing.

They were playing for a purpose, if it could even still be called 'playing'. And that purpose was to punish America for what he did to Canada. Because even though seeing Canada angry was a thrilling experience, they couldn't forget that the anger was born from pain.

America had to _pay_ for hurting their beloved.

Italy had managed through life by pretending to be weak. If one was strong, then there would be other strong nations that would see you as a challenge. As a threat. They would want to knock you down as much as possible. By pretending that he was weak, Italy had managed to avoid most of the nations that wanted to eliminate threats. And he didn't have to waste his energy.

But this was different. This was _Canada_. If there was one person he would be strong for, then it was the Canadian. He glanced towards his brothers. They felt the same way.

Actually, now that he thought about it, he was sure that there was something different about Romano. It was as though a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He was more relaxed, and prior to America's bombshell, there had been a spark of joy in his eyes.

He wondered if Romano had already spoken to Canada. If that was the case, then…

Well, he wasn't as happy as he could have been, so he and Canada weren't an item. But he wasn't _rejected_ …

Italy knew that he needed to have a word with Canada too. It was just… He didn't know Canada as well as his brother did. Would Canada dismiss him purely for that reason? No… Canada was too nice. He wouldn't dismiss him just like that.

"Oh, come on!"

The three brothers stilled when they heard the voice of their target. It wasn't hard to miss. They exchanged a look, contemplating whether or not to shoot America when he was obviously down.

…Yes they would.

Carefully, they circled around America, who was throwing a bit of a tantrum, his shoulder sporting a fresh coat of paint. Italy took aim as he waited for Romano's signal.

The Italian brothers never really gave much of an effort in a war was because they didn't really have an interest. But this time, they did. This was more personal to them than any war they'd ever fought before. And they would _not_ disappoint.

Italy smirked when Romano gave the signal.

…

Belarus grabbed her rifle and aimed when she heard a rustle. She stared for a moment, seeing Ukraine on the other side of the barrel. The two of them were on opposing teams, so either one of them could shoot at any time.

"Have you gotten America yet?" Belarus asked.

"Not yet," Ukraine said. "You?"

"No."

They stared at each other for a moment longer, before lowering their weapons. They knew that punishing America was their top priority, and the game was a good excuse to do so.

If one of them managed to get him at close-range, then it was all the better for them.

"Then I'll see you later," Belarus said.

Ukraine nodded her head, and the two walked away from each other. They had other business to take care of, and would ignore their rivalry for now.

…

"I think I see the yellow team's base," Armenia said. "We'll get their flag, and…"

She yelped as someone shot her from behind, and Georgia and Azerbaijan yelped as they were shot as well. They spun around to see Hungary, who was supposed to be their teammate.

"What's going on?" Georgia demanded, looking a little miffed.

"Sorry about that," Hungary said. "But I can't let you end the game early. Not everyone's had a chance to shoot America yet."

"Do you _honestly_ think we care about it?" Armenia demanded.

Hungary narrowed her eyes, and the three shrank back.

"Do you want to know exactly _what_ it is he has done?" Hungary asked darkly.

"Um… He ignored his brother?" Azerbaijan suggested.

"He treated Canada as though he didn't _exist_ ," Hungary stressed. "When asked about Canada, he would deny even knowing _who_ he is. He acted as though he could neither see nor hear him. And the worst part is, some people actually _couldn't_ notice Canada. He's been used as a _chair_ at the meetings on a few occasions. And it's all because _Canada_ started doubting the value of his existence. Because his _family_ didn't acknowledge it."

The other three shared a look. They were often overshadowed by other nations, and they were pretty sure that they were ranked on the bottom of a list of nations that any human could list off. But… They never doubted their _existence_. Not their countries' existence, but _theirs._

"I… guess I can see your point," Azerbaijan said. "So… we wait until everyone's had a chance to shoot America?"

"Forty participants are in love with Canada," Hungary said. "And then Canada has other friends and family that would also want to retaliate. I'm pretty sure half of the participants would want to hurt America."

"And… what purpose does it serve?" Armenia asked. "I mean… You shoot him, and then what?"

"It's not just about the shooting," Hungary said. "It's about sending a message. He failed in his goal. Canada has a lot of people that care about him. Probably more than America. Because, let's face it, most of us only like America for the business he gives us. As a person… Not so much."

The other three exchanged looks. Well, they would agree that America's ego made it difficult to stand him. They sighed, sitting down. It would seem that they would wait until everyone interested had punished America.


	185. Chapter 184: Reality Check

**Thanks to Summer, anonymousthe1st, ilovepasta, Little Miss. Maple and three anons for reviewing. 1000 guys! Dankie!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 184: Reality Check**

"So, how much longer do you think we have to wait?" Algeria asked.

She, along with Tunisia and Morocco, were close to the red team's camp, but they weren't allowed to capture the flag yet. They had been informed that about half of the participants were more interested in punishing America than actually playing the game. And for some strange reason, Morocco had also targeted America, despite being on the same team.

"You heard what they said," Tunisia said. "As soon as they give the all-clear. Though, no idea how long _that_ might take."

"Why are we even listening to them?" Algeria asked.

"Because Canada is nice," Morocco said firmly. "And America is supposed to be his _brother_. Tell me, how would you feel if either I or Asim pretended as though you didn't exist, _just_ because of jealousy?"

Algeria averted her eyes, before sighing heavily.

"I guess I can see your point," she said. "Still, why are we supporting them? Aren't they only doing this because of a crush?"

"Forty-one nations," Morocco said firmly. "Do _you_ want to make all of them angry?"

"…Fair point."

…

"Aw, dammit! It's _so_ not cool!"

America rubbed his shoulder, thinking that they didn't give him enough padding, or that the padding could barely be called padding. Rapid healing or not, he knew that he would be black, blue and stiff the following day.

"Well, you can't exactly blame them."

His head whipped up, and he saw France standing there, his arms crossed. America sighed in relief, knowing that he wouldn't be shot at in the near future. At least not by France.

"Seriously, what's gotten into everyone?" America asked.

"Well, maybe you should try to sit down when you're hit," France said. "The fact that you're ignoring the rule gives them more reason to shoot you."

America grumbled.

"But it's totally unheroic to sit it out!" America complained.

"Oh, and what you did to Mathieu _is_ heroic?" France asked.

America rolled his eyes.

"Not you too!" America exclaimed.

France sighed, before sitting down.

"I know that I'm not exactly the best one to lecture you about this, since I also purposely ignored Mathieu," France said.

America lit up.

"See!" he exclaimed. "I _knew_ I wasn't alone. I'm _not_ the bad guy!"

"Non, you are," France said. "I at least saw how much I was hurting Mathieu, and have apologised. He's still a little upset with me, but he would at least speak with me now."

America clicked his tongue, before grunting when someone else shot him. France wore an amused expression.

"You're just making yourself an easier target," France said.

"At least _I'm_ not being a coward," America said.

"I'm not doing this out of cowardice. I wish to speak to you, and I would like to not be interrupted by a pellet every ten minutes."

America scowled, before he sat down.

"See?" France said. "C'est très facile."

"I am _not_ in the mood for that," America said. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"It's about the way you treated Mathieu, and your reasons for doing so."

America scowled.

"You just admitted that you did pretty much the same thing," he said. "So, what gives _you_ the right to lecture me?"

"You said that you were afraid of being left in the dust," France said, ignoring the outburst. "Now, how do you think Mathieu feels? After all, you left _him_ in the dust."

"But I… I'm much better than him."

"You both have your good and bad points. One of the reasons why some people prefer him over you is because he places _their_ interests ahead of his own. And because he isn't trying to make people see how great he is. He's modest about his achievements, which makes them want to be around him."

"But… I mean, look at the business I bring them! Look at all I've done for them!"

"Exactly. _You_ keep reminding them of all the things you have done for them. Mathieu needs to be reminded by _them_. It makes them feel that he's doing it to be nice, while they feel that you're only doing it for the benefits it could give _you_. Glory being the least of which."

America pursed his lips, before averting his eyes.

"But… I…" he said.

"Do you want to know why everyone is shooting you?" France asked. "It's because you admitted to being cruel to your own brother, and not even for political reasons. You acted without justification, and that's what angers them so. Tell me, do you know what it feels like, to be treated as though you don't exist? Because Mathieu does. And many of the people who care for him know how he feels about it."

"But… They're not much better! They ignored him too, or forgot him, or…"

"The impressions nations make can have an influence on reality," France sighed. "Because we treated Mathieu as though he was invisible or didn't exist, it influenced how the others saw him. And then there are some, I suspect, who stayed away because of us. And some who were in love with him, who were too afraid to confront him. All of this only hurt him."

America looked down. He didn't want to accept any of this. France shook his head, before he stood.

"Think about it, mon ami," France said. "You always proclaim yourself to be a hero. But your actions are what a villain would do."

America flinched, as though slapped. France quirked an eyebrow, before he started to walk away.

"Uh, hey," America said. "Thanks for… not shooting at me."

"Oh, I already did," France said. "An hour ago, to be honest. I just decided that you needed to get a reality check, since Angleterre isn't going to give it to you."

And France walked away. America stood, before he was shot from multiple angles at _very_ close range.

"We were just waiting for France to leave," Nigeria said, shrugging.

America groaned.


	186. Chapter 185: Opportunistic

**Thanks to bunnyprincerabbit and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 185: Opportunistic**

Canada scanned the surroundings again, as he did every few minutes. He needed to make sure that he wouldn't be surprised, and he also wanted to see how the game was progressing. When he made sure of all of this, he would always find America, and then he would shoot.

"You're a bit manipulative, you know that?"

Canada smiled. He knew that Wales was approaching, so he wasn't surprised by his sudden appearance.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Well, I have to admit that America was an idiot for admitting that in front of everyone," Wales said, "but you're letting them do most of the work."

"Are _you_ opposed to this?"

"…No. I just feel it's a bit manipulative."

Canada sighed.

"America really hurt me," he said. "But I can't stay mad for too long. I'm still mad, but not as mad as I _was_. And the others, I know, can keep a grudge better than I can. America needs to see that he failed in his 'mission'. And besides… I've been taking the abuse from other people who America made angry. It's time he got a little taste of his own medicine."

Wales was silent for a moment.

"Fair points," he said. "And besides, letting _them_ handle America means _you_ don't have to do a lot."

Canada nodded.

"By the way," Canada said, "I noticed that you and the others also shot America."

"Guilty," Wales chuckled. "Never really liked that brat. He was a spoiled piece of shit. Still is. Artie should have taught him that the world doesn't revolve around him."

Canada nodded. He'd also shot England earlier. And France. Three people that he trusted doing the same thing to him for years kind of stung. And the worst part was that they didn't seem to have been working together.

"So, Pat said something about you considering polygamy," Wales said. "Care to share?"

"No matter which way I look at it, there's no way I can make everyone happy," Canada said. "And I'm also having a hard time choosing. There are some people whose company I really like, and who I _might_ be thinking of in the long run, but… I don't know. I try to imagine myself with someone, but… there are a few people that I see. And some I'm curious about."

Wales sighed.

"This is a lot to dump on you," he said.

"You think?" Canada asked dryly.

Wales chuckled.

"You need to let out this side of you more," Wales said. "No one would have overlooked you then."

Canada knew that Wales wasn't trying to be mean, but it made him think. He was part of the reason why America, England and France had succeeded in their mission to make him invisible. Because he didn't speak up. He didn't allow himself to be sarcastic. He was always too worried about accidentally offending someone. He allowed himself to be a pushover.

Out of frustration, he shot America again. His brother was currently the best outlet for his rage.

Wales watched Canada for a moment. The dragon was definitely awake, but he was still young. And Wales could see that there was something else. Along with his inner dragon awakening, a large reserve of magic was accessed. Canada wasn't tapping into it, but Wales could tell that it was similar to his. And he was the best person to teach him about this.

He was grateful to Norway and Romania for starting to teach him, but there were things that only Wales could teach him. The only way to tame the dragon once awoken was for another dragon to teach him the way. Before the dragon razed everyone in his path.

"After the conference, I want you to spend a week with me," Wales said.

"Why after the conference?" Canada asked.

"Matthew… There's something in you that's been awoken, and unfortunately, I'm the only one that can teach you to control it."

Canada looked down at Wales.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It has to do with your magic," Wales said. "There are aspects of your personality that influenced it, and with you being angry now… And combined with the stress that you're feeling from those idiots, it could prove dangerous. The type of magic is similar to mine, and even though it's nice to have a general idea, you need to have a specialist's help as well."

Canada was silent as he listened to Wales's reasoning.

"But… why wait until the end of the conference?" Canada asked.

"Focus," Wales said. "You need to be focused on that one task. If there are other distractions – meetings, dates – then you're not going to be able to gain control. If I start teaching you, and you haven't mastered control before you do something else, then it could prove chaotic."

"O-oh…" Canada said. "Okay then. If you say so…"

Canada knew that his uncles always had his best interests in mind. They wouldn't lie to him, unless it was to protect him. And Canada knew that Wales wouldn't lie about something like this.

…

France sighed when he saw Spain, but he walked closer. They were on the same team, after all, and Spain had had plenty of chances to take out his frustration over what he'd done to Canada.

Spain eyed him warily, and France sighed again, leaning against a tree next to him.

"You're angry on Mathieu's behalf, aren't you?" France asked.

"Whatever gave you _that_ idea?" Spain asked sarcastically.

Their friendship had been strained for a while now. France knew that he was the one to blame.

"Tell me something," France said, "do you honestly love Mathieu?"

Spain was silent for a moment.

"I believe so," he said. "This is definitely not a physical attraction. He's fun to be around, and…"

France nodded.

"Tell me, how would you feel if you saw him with someone else?" France asked.

Spain's face darkened, and he looked as though he was struggling with his emotions for a moment.

"I'm not sure," he whispered.


	187. Chapter 186: The Game Continues

**Thanks to Hannibal and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 186: The Game Continues**

Germany looked at his watch. They had been playing for about three and a half hours now. It was ample time for everyone who wanted to take out their anger on America. It was time to play the game the way it was _supposed_ to be played.

Now the only challenge was to get the message across to the others.

Germany took out a whistle – it had been pre-arranged with the others earlier – and blew five times in quick succession. It was the signal for everyone to start focusing on the game.

…

Switzerland took aim at America yet again when he heard the faint sound of a whistle. He paused, recognising the signal, and sighed. From now on, friendly fire would be a bit harder to explain.

He started looking for a target from the red or blue teams.

…

Spain looked up when he heard the signal.

"Looks like American hunting season is over," he said. "Time to look for the flags."

France blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We made arrangements," Spain explained. "Focus on revenge on America, and when Germany gives the signal, we play the game properly."

France's eyes widened, and he chuckled.

"You're pretty well-organised, aren't you?" he commented.

"Do you want us to act as though it's open season on your former colony?" Spain asked.

"Non… Not at all."

France winced at the thought. It was organisation like this that made things a lot easier on Canada.

…

"That's the signal," Wales said. "America's not the main target anymore. The flags are."

Canada shrugged. Germany had explained earlier that he had arranged a signal for when they would play the game properly, and it was time to play.

Which meant that Canada could focus on other targets as well.

He smirked, seeing all of the blue and yellow targets. He had a lot of ammunition, after all.

…

America was sitting against a tree, taking deep breaths. He wasn't tired, just in pain. And a few of those paintball pellets had, in fact, hit his vital regions.

So much for padding.

He knew that he would have bruises. That his bruises would have bruises. And frankly, by now, movement was very difficult and very painful.

All because of Canada.

Did they hope that they would get lucky with Canada if they shot at America? Did Canada _ask_ them to shoot him?

Then again… There were more than forty people that hit him. Even counting Canada, that was a lot. Could they _actually_ be angry at _him_?

He thought about the conversation with France and shook his head. America was the victim here! He was the one being bullied and…

He remembered a scene from his childhood. Canada was crying, and America approached him, asking what was wrong. And Canada told him to get away. Canada wasn't as innocent as he…

He was crying because America spoke over him, took all of England's attention, ran into him without apologising… Canada was angry at America for hurting him.

And history repeated itself.

There was a word that France said that flashed through America's mind, and pierced him like a slap to the face: villain. It was the same word written after he'd punched Canada. And that was what everyone thought of him.

Could it be true?

America needed to speak to someone who wasn't involved in any of this. Only… _who_ could he speak to?

…

Czech and Slovakia were searching for one of the enemy's camps when they came across Algeria, Morocco and Tunisia sitting there looking bored.

"Were all three of you shot?" Czech asked.

"We're waiting for all of the lovestruck fools to have their revenge on America or whatever," Algeria said.

"…You _do_ know that Slovakia and I are part of that group too, right?"

Algeria's eyes widened, and she looked apologetically to the two.

"Sorry about that," she said. "But seriously, this is ridiculous."

"Then I guess you're lucky now," Slovakia said. "Germany gave the signal. We're focusing on the game."

"Yes!" Tunisia exclaimed, jumping to his feet. And then he winced. "Ouch…"

"Legs numb?" Czech asked.

Tunisia nodded, his face pained.

"Well, be glad you're not America," Slovakia said. "Last time we saw him, there wasn't a single centimetre that isn't covered in paint."

The other three winced, imagining the amount of bruises America must have had by now, but all things considered, they didn't have too much sympathy.

"Come on, then," Morocco said.

And just as they started to make their way to the red team's camp, they were all shot by the red team, one by one.

…

Canada smiled as he shot all five of the yellow targets. He knew that they were too close to his team's camp, and as long as it was possible, he would keep them at bay.

"Nice shot."

Canada blinked, before he looked down. Greece was leaning against the tree Canada was perched on, looking in the direction of the five yellow-team members.

"You're pretty quiet, aren't you?" Canada asked.

"One of my attempts to be more cat-like," Greece said.

Canada shrugged, before he scanned the surroundings again. He and Greece were on the same team, so there was no need for him to turn his rifle to him.

"…I could be good for you, you know," Greece said suddenly.

Canada sighed, before he looked down.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" he asked. "Please. I'd really prefer not to think about that, and focus on the game."

Greece sighed.

"Alright," he said. "But… At the very least, could you come with me tonight for dinner?"

Canada paused for a moment. Dinner… It was a reasonable request. He sighed, and nodded his head.

"Alright," he said. "I guess I can go for dinner. But could we please make it tomorrow night?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with," Greece responded.

…

Serbia and Croatia smiled when they reached the blue team's camp. They could clearly see the flag, and now they had to focus on getting it away. Luckily, they only had to worry about one guard: Latvia.


	188. Chapter 187: First Victory

**Thanks to anonthe1st, ilovepasta and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **I should have probably explained the situation at the base camps, since it was only briefly alluded to: The nations left one person there, who volunteered at first. The person stayed there until another player relieved them of duty – you know, someone that wanted to rest a bit while getting themselves out of the firing range. The original guard could then play, and the new guard waits until someone else came to relieve them. And it was mentioned that they've already played for a few hours. So, Latvia was there because he wanted to rest a while, and he's probably going to stress because he's going to feel guilty for letting the other team steal the flag.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 187: First Victory**

Serbia and Croatia ran through the foliage, trying to make their way back to their own base camp. Serbia carried the flag, being careful not to make it visible for any of the other players.

Croatia yelped and came to a sudden stop when someone missed him. They saw a yellow smear of paint.

"We're on your side!" Croatia announced.

Two more figures emerged, and they had wide eyes, though one also looked a bit sheepish.

"Sorry," Bosnia said.

"You managed to get it?" Slovenia asked.

"Obviously," Serbia said, rolling his eyes. "Do you think you could provide cover for us?"

The other two nodded, and the four started to hurry back to the yellow camp, trying to win the game.

…

In the meantime, nations from the red team had already located the yellow team's camp. They were also being careful to hide the flag, not wanting to become a target.

Cambodia yelped when a pellet missed him, and Laos noticed that it was from the blue team. One of the rules was that the team whose flag was captured could attempt to reclaim it en-route, but there was no rule about the third team not taking the opportunity to steal the flag being stolen.

They grinned when they heard yelps and grunts, and they wondered if it was someone from their own team, or someone from the yellow team. If they were red, they had nothing to worry about. If yellow, then they would have problems.

Since no one was shooting at them, they knew that they were safe.

…

Canada glanced down at Greece.

"Cambodia and Laos have the yellow team's flag," Canada announced. "Could you go give them cover?"

Greece was momentarily confused as to why he should help Cambodia and Laos, before realising that they were on the same team. He nodded.

"Which way?" he asked.

"Due west," Canada said.

"Got it," Greece said, before he went off. He already had a date with Canada, so at least one mission was accomplished.

Canada then looked at the area surrounding their base camp. It didn't look as though Czech and the others were about to stand up to resume the game. He then looked again and saw that members of the yellow team had the blue flag.

There was no way he was going to allow America's team to win.

Canada took aim and fired, one after the other.

…

Germany grunted as he was shot in the head, grateful for the headgear they had to wear. He knew that it could have caused him a _lot_ more pain had he not had the padding.

He sat down, abiding by his own rules. It wasn't until he heard familiar laughter that he started to look for the shooter.

"Italy!" he bellowed.

There was a giggle again, and Italy poked his head out from behind a tree.

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd placed us on the same team," Italy said. "On Canada's team."

Germany's jaw dropped when Italy ducked his head back again. What was going on?

…

"How long's it been?" Algeria asked.

Czech checked her watch.

" _Not_ ten minutes," she said.

"No one's checking on this," Tunisia said. "So… why are we following these rules?"

"Czech is actually a stickler for the rules," Slovakia said. "Germany's relying on nations like her to enforce them."

"Except where America's concerned," Czech said. "He's fair game."

"So, while we're here, enlighten us," Algeria said. "What's so special about Canada?"

Czech and Slovakia shared a look.

"…Well, he's interesting," Czech said. "He's a bit difficult to read, and that makes him interesting. He's also nice, friendly, modest…"

"And then there was the time we saw him shirtless," Slovakia said. "After he rolled out of bed. He looks pretty adorable while still half-asleep."

Czech blushed at the reminder.

"Shirtless?" Morocco repeated. "Half-asleep?" She smirked. "Mes chers, now you _have_ to tell us about the circumstances."

Czech's blush darkened, and Algeria smacked her sister's arm.

"Don't let France see that you're still channelling his influence," she said.

"Come on!" Morocco said, gesturing to the other two. "Just _look_ at their reactions. How can you _not_ want to learn more?"

"Ugh!" Czech groaned, burying her face in her hands.

…

Bulgaria was lurking nearby, hearing the conversation of Czech and Slovakia. Sure, he'd seen Canada shirtless at the pool, but… Why did they see him half asleep?!

And now he was wondering what Canada would say when he heard about this.

…

Canada sneezed. He groaned in annoyance, before adjusting his aim again. At least he didn't sneeze while taking his shot. He would have hated to waste his ammo.

He made sure that the flag team was safe from every side. The fires of competition forced him to try and win. And his team had another team's flag.

But he couldn't help but wonder why neither Switzerland nor Finland were shooting at his teammates. Could it be that they were out of range?

…

Finland noticed that the red team had the yellow team's flag, but he didn't shoot, despite his every instinct screaming at him to fire at his targets. He knew that the red team was Canada's team, and he couldn't help but want to give Canada an advantage.

Well, Canada would _probably_ not be happy about it if he heard that Finland _let_ him win, but considering the fact that Finland hadn't had the courage yet to ask Canada about his thoughts about him, it was all Finland could do at the moment.

And considering the fact that a certain sniper in the yellow team hadn't shot at them, he figured that Switzerland was thinking the same thing.

…

Cambodia and Laos cheered when they reached the red team's camp. Kuwait was currently at the camp, and his eyes widened when he saw the yellow flag.

"You captured a flag?" Kuwait asked.

"Obviously," Cambodia huffed, moving to raise the flag at their camp while Laos reached for the flare gun.


	189. Chapter 188: Game Over

**Thanks to AmericaWhy, Stefon and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 188: Game Over**

Switzerland saw the red flare go off. Now they knew where the red team's camp was, and that they had succeeded in capturing an enemy's flag. And he knew that it was the yellow flag. His.

Well, at least Canada's team won. He could live with a loss if it was against Canada.

 _Finland_ , on the other hand…

There was no way that Switzerland would allow the blue team to win.

…

"Dammit!" Algeria exclaimed, looking at the place where the red flare had just gone off. "They beat us to it!"

"I can actually see our flag," Tunisia said.

"We can't take it," Czech said, standing up. "But we _can_ take the red flag now. Ten minutes are up."

The others stood, before following after Czech. Only to immediately be shot down again.

"Oh, come on!" Algeria shouted.

…

China, Japan, Korea and Vietnam made their way to the red team's camp. They could see that their opponents were already streaming back, and they figured that it would be impossible to get the red flag. But as fate would have it, Netherlands saw them, and he nudged Australia and New Zealand.

"Blue team," Netherlands said.

The four raised their weapons, expecting a defensive strike, but the red team's members did nothing of the sort.

"We already won," New Zealand pointed out. "There's no reason for us to protect the flag anymore. Plus, you're not _yellow_. We'd rather have the blue team win this next round."

It took them a moment to realise what their rivals were implying, and they lowered their weapons. Japan went ahead to claim the red flag, while the others waited at the entrance.

"So, I take it we're making sure America loses?" China asked.

"Exactly," Australia said.

"I feel a bit sorry for his teammates," Vietnam said, "but it's high time that spoiled brat learns that the world doesn't revolve around him."

"Are you talking about America?" Mexico asked, walking closer. She smiled at the blue team. "Looks like we have an alliance."

…

Canada had noticed the blue team's nations going to the red camp, but he didn't stop them. His team had already won, and at least it wasn't America's team.

Perhaps… Well, there was nothing saying that the red team couldn't support the blue team in the final moments of the game. And considering all of the 'friendly' fire directed at America, he was pretty sure that no one cared about things like that.

Having America's team lose… it would be decent punishment.

…

"Do you think we can stand up now?" Croatia asked.

"It's been ten minutes, and no one came to get the flag," Serbia said. "I think we'll be safe."

The four nations stood, before they continued on their way to the camp. Bosnia jumped in surprise when he was shot in the shoulder. Red.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," he said. "They already won! Why are they still shooting?"

As soon as he'd been shot, the other three dived for cover. Serbia shrugged as he looked around.

"No idea," he said. "I…"

He yelped when someone from the blue team shot him, and the other two were shot by red and blue.

"What is going on here?" Slovenia demanded.

…

Finland blinked in surprise, seeing the red and blue teams ganging up on the yellow team members with the flag. It was one of the blues that went closer to reclaim their flag, which the four that were just shot could do nothing about. What was striking was that Finland could also see the players surrounding them, and red and blue were mixed.

They were working together.

In light of everything that America had revealed that morning, Finland understood what was going on. Everyone wanted America's team to lose, simply because it was _America's_ team. Well, it was a bit unfair to the innocent teammates, but considering the things America did to his own _brother_ , he wasn't very popular at the moment.

It also marked America as a risk to the other nations. If he was willing to unperson his own brother out of mere jealousy, what was he willing to do to other nations for other reasons?

Well, America had already lost a lot of political support after he had punched Canada in the stomach – something else that had robbed him of his popularity – and he was sure that he was going to lose even _more_ support now. America wouldn't be able to threaten anyone, since he didn't have a leg to stand on. Seeing how the nations not even remotely interested in Canada banded together to teach America a little lesson showed Finland that _no one_ was going to take crap from him.

Finland was going to help his team win, and he was glad that the red team had decided to help them with the victory. Sure, the yellow team might be a bit upset, but he was sure that everyone understood.

…

America had seen the red flare, but he frankly couldn't care about it at the moment. Personally, he just hoped that the game would end soon. He knew that either the blue or yellow team had to capture another team's flag, and he found that he couldn't be bothered by _who_ got the victory.

Everything _hurt_. He was a superpower, and paintball pellets shouldn't have been an issue for him. But considering the amount of times he had been shot, even he would get bruised and stiff.

He heard a rustle nearby, and he groaned. Someone else that came to shoot him. Honestly, he didn't even have the energy to _stand_ at the moment, and was sitting against a tree.

"Can't you guys just leave me alone?" he whined.

There was a brief moment of silence, before whoever was nearby poked his head in America's view.

"Oh, so _that's_ where you were," England said, his tone bored.

America frowned, opening his mouth. But before he could say anything, the blue flare went off.

 **Yeah, so the reason why everyone feels the need to punish America is because he treated his own brother the way he did. Since they're not at war with each other, everyone sees it as uncalled for, and it also worries them about what he would do to his allies. They're showing him that none of them would tolerate it if he did something similar to them. They're also showing him that he's not allowed to do whatever he wants just because he thinks he can.**


	190. Chapter 189: Victory Lunch

**Thanks to Time Turner, Kesesesese, Fairylust and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 189: Victory Lunch**

Everyone was gathered at the main building of the paintball arena, most of them covered in paint. The only ones that could claim to be completely clean were the team captains and snipers. And America was one of the few that was covered in all three colours (there had been other incidents with friendly fire, but unlike America's case, they were completely accidental).

"Alright," Germany said, looking over everyone. "So, the red team officially won, with the blue team coming in second."

"Does the winning team get a prize?" Netherlands asked, his eyebrow raised.

"We never really discussed it ahead of time, did we?" Finland asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Why not make it simple?" Liechtenstein suggested. "The yellow team has to pay for the red team's lunch."

"Lili!" Switzerland exclaimed, turning to Liechtenstein with a look of utter betrayal on his face.

"Sounds fair," England sighed, wincing a bit. "But I suggest one person pays for one other person's lunch."

"What you're suggesting would require pairing everyone up," Portugal pointed out. "Something that would take too long, and I'm sure that we're all hungry."

"At the very least, America should pay for Canada's lunch," France said. "Considering the utter betrayal and everything."

America glared at France, but said nothing. Canada himself looked a bit uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to insist on America not doing it, as he normally would have done. The hurt, betrayal and anger were still present, though muted slightly by the sorry state America found himself in.

" _That_ is a punishment I agree on," England said.

"Everyone agreed on this plan?" Germany asked.

"The rest of us can pool our money together," Switzerland sighed. "But America is _definitely_ paying for Canada's meal."

Mexico threw her arm around Canada's shoulders, a wide grin on her face.

"Karma at its finest," she said.

…

On the way back to the conference building, the nations stopped at a mall for lunch. After realising that it would have been difficult to take at least fifty people to a restaurant, and that was _just_ the winning team, they realised that pooling their money together would have been impossible. They still had to figure out what to do with the other two teams. So in the end, the members of the yellow team chose who they would sponsor of the red team, and they would split off like that.

All things considered, no one was going to leave America alone with Canada, so Mexico, Argentina, Brazil, Scotland, Ireland and Wales would go with them. Sponsoring those nations were Guatemala, Colombia, Costa Rica, France, England and Belize. Which meant that they would all be having lunch together.

Scotland had made it very clear that he didn't want any of the admirers to sponsor them, however satisfying it might have been.

Presently, the group was searching for a restaurant, with Canada insisting that they _didn't_ leave the decision to him. They tried to find a place that wasn't too expensive, with America trailing behind.

They eventually found a family restaurant, which wasn't too busy, as the lunch rush was already reaching its conclusion. The waiters still looked a bit intimidated when they saw the large group that just arrived.

"I think we should give them a nice tip," Guatemala said, smiling sympathetically in the waiters' direction.

The yellow team's members waited to hear the red team's orders with baited breath, knowing that they needed to pay. America sighed in relief when Canada ordered something of moderate cost, while England and France paled when Ireland and Scotland ordered something on the expensive side of the spectrum.

"Well, that was a fun game," Brazil remarked. "I wouldn't mind doing something like that again."

"Why don't we?" Mexico asked, before turning to Canada. "After the conference, you _are_ joining us for a bit of a reunion with the Latin Americans."

"But I'm not…" Canada said.

"Technically speaking, you count," Argentina interrupted. "After all, French _is_ one of your languages."

"But it's only really in Quebec."

"Then channel your Quebecois side and acknowledge the fact that you're one of us," Mexico said.

"In that case, I'd qualify too," America said.

Everyone ignored America.

"Matthew first has to spend a week with me," Wales said. "We already arranged it. Afterwards, you can spend as much time together as you want. In fact, it might be a good thing."

America sulked as he was ignored, but considering what had happened during the paintball, he wasn't too keen to have angry nations' attentions on him. He looked down at his arm and saw the bruises that had already formed, and could see that there were several more that were in the process of forming.

England and France were also careful about entering the conversation. They knew that they had done the same thing as America, albeit for different reasons, and considering the reaction of all of the nations, they didn't want to attract any attention that could result in them receiving punishment. They had actually also been shot for the way they treated Canada, but not to the extent that America had been shot.

The lunch went by surprisingly amiably, and when it came time to pay, the yellow team did so with grace, though England couldn't help but shoot his brother a glare, and Ireland just smirked in glee.

They wandered around the mall for a while, before returning to the buses at the agreed-upon time. Everyone boarded the buses, and after verifying that everyone had returned, they headed back to the conference building.

As they drove back, Canada stared out of the window. He knew that he would have to make a decision regarding the forty-one nations, but there was something weighing on his mind: the spell. Wales had said that the fact that amorous feelings had already been present influenced the way other nations looked at him. Some of the nations were only in love with him because of the spell.

He would wait until after the spell wore off, and once he found out which nations were only affected by the spell. There was another, three-day conference a month after this one ended, so he would see what happened then.

 **I originally wanted the story to end at the end of the conference, but after the route the story took, I decided that it would be better to feature what happened after the conference as well, though it wouldn't be as detailed or as long as this month.**


	191. Chapter 190: Rest and Relaxation

**Thanks to ilovepasta, Little Miss. Maple and Moondemon24 for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 190: Rest and Relaxation**

As soon as everyone arrived at the conference building, they immediately scattered in order to return to their rooms. It was a long game, and the terrain had also made the game physically challenging. In short, they were tired, but they were satisfied. At least, until the soreness set in.

Before going to his room, Canada made his way to the music room. Austria was the only one of the forty-one nations to not play in the game, and he wanted to check on him. He wanted to know if he was really alright with staying behind.

As he approached, he heard the familiar sound of the piano. He paused a bit, trying to gauge the feelings Austria seemed to be trying to convey. The song sounded light, and happy. In other words, Austria wasn't in a bad mood.

Canada hovered in the doorway for a while, simply listening to the older nation's music. The song was beautiful, but complicated. He didn't even need to look at Austria's fingers to know that. He hoped that, one day, he would be able to play as beautifully as Austria. Well, that was still a long way away.

The final notes echoed, and for a moment everything was still. Austria sighed, removing his hands from the piano to look at Canada.

"You know, you don't need to hover in the doorway when you come," Austria said.

"I didn't want to distract you," Canada said.

Austria smiled softly.

"So, how was the game?" he asked.

"It was fun," Canada said. "My team won, and America's team lost. They had to buy my team lunch."

"Who was the captain of America's team again?"

"Switzerland."

Austria chuckled at that.

"I bet he was _very_ happy with the arrangement," he said. "But… There's something bothering you, isn't there?"

The fact that Austria didn't participate in the game meant that he didn't know about what America did to him. Canada was torn between telling him and letting it slide. It was only a matter of time before he found out, anyway. Instead, he chose to bring up another subject that's been weighing on his mind.

"I was wondering about how the lessons would go after the conference," Canada admitted. "I mean… How are we going to proceed?"

Austria winced at that. Yes, he was also worried about how things would go after the conference, and he _had_ thought of a few possible solutions.

"Do you have access to a piano back home?" Austria asked. "Or, do you think you would be able or willing to buy one? Would you have the space?"

Canada was silent as he contemplated it. His house was smaller than America's, but not tiny. However, he didn't think he had a lot of space for a piano. Not without rearranging _everything_. But he _did_ have the money for it. One of the benefits of being a nation.

"Space is just going to be an issue," Canada said.

"In that case," Austria said, "though I am loath to suggest it, you could always try one of those electronic pianos. Not a keyboard, but _piano_. It takes up less space, and since the purpose is to practice, it's a necessary evil."

Canada couldn't help but chuckle at the way Austria said that.

"Thanks," he said. "But… what about lessons?"

"There will always be other meetings," Austria said. "And I've made sure that everywhere we'd have a meeting there's a piano. Unless you wish to visit me, or if you wish for _me_ to visit _you_ , we can always continue whenever we have the conferences. But of course, if we have to go a month without seeing each other, I _will_ give you homework to do."

Canada smiled.

"Thank you," he said. "I'm actually spending a week with Wales after the conference, and then I think the Latin Americans want me to do something with them, so we'll see how it goes after that."

Austria nodded, pleased that Canada would be spending time with his family.

"With that out of the way, let's proceed with the lesson," Austria said, pulling out a new piece of sheet music for Canada.

Canada smiled when he saw the title.

"Allouette," he said. "France taught this to me."

"I figured you'd be familiar with this," Austria said. "And hopefully, it would be fun."

Canada smiled. This song would _definitely_ be more fun to play than Big Ben's chime.

…

When he was finished, Canada returned to his room, determined to rest a little. He didn't meet anyone along the way, which was fine with him. When he entered the room, he saw that Kumajiro was sitting in front of the TV, but it wasn't too unusual. When there was nothing else to do, Kumajiro would often sit in front of the TV.

After changing into more comfortable clothes, Canada collapsed onto the bed. Even though he hadn't been travelling through the foliage, he was still tired. He snuggled into the bedsheets, and soon enough, he was fast asleep.

…

Canada awoke with a start. Someone was knocking on his door. He quickly checked the time, and seeing that he'd been out for several hours, decided that whoever was knocking wasn't really rude. He jumped out of bed just as the person was knocking again, and he opened the door to see Mexico on the other side.

"Sorry," she said. "Did I wake you?"

"It's fine," h said. "I should be up anyway. So, what's up?"

Mexico sighed, and he could see that _something_ was annoying her.

"Spain asked me to invite you out to dinner," she said. "Portugal and the Italy brothers are coming as well, and I was given permission to invite Argentina and Brazil. Looks like they want to spend time with you."

Canada cocked his head to the side. He hadn't really spent a lot of time with these nations, with the exception of Romano. And they _probably_ wouldn't ask about his feelings with so many people together.

"Alright," he said. "Just let me get dressed first, okay?"


	192. Chapter 191: Latin Heat

**Thanks to Ve, KatDusk and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 191: Latin Heat**

"Ve, glad that you could make it!" Italy exclaimed, before hugging Canada.

Canada would have been a little more tensed had this not been Italy. The nation was known for greeting practically _everyone_ like this. Well, at least he wasn't trying to kiss him. Canada wasn't quite ready for something like that.

"Oi!" Romano exclaimed, pulling the collar of Italy's shirt. "Get off of him."

Seborga nodded his head, a look of annoyance on his own face. Italy just grinned as he complied.

The dinner invitation turned out to be a trip to a restaurant that specialised in Mediterranean cuisine. Canada wondered if the nations chose this as some sort of neutral ground. He also wondered if they would be fine with a potential butchering of their local dishes.

As Canada was perusing the menu, he could feel everyone's eyes on him. He had a feeling that they were hoping that he would order one of their own foods, and he knew that it would be a victory for them. In order to prevent any potential fights, he decided to go with a French dish, much to everyone's disappointment.

"So, how's everyone feeling after the game?" Mexico asked.

"A little sore," Portugal said, looking towards Spain. "It would have helped if _someone_ didn't shoot me more than once at one point."

Spain just shrugged, but it was clear that he wasn't affected at the least.

"My wallet is still a bit upset," Romano said. "Damn, why was I paired up with the albino bastard?"

"Well, Ludwig wanted to punish me for shooting him at one point," Italy said, wincing a bit.

"And on that note," Spain said, turning to the others, "why did your teams gang up on us?"

"Simple," Mexico said, shrugging. "You were on America's team, and there was no way in hell that we would have given him any place except last."

"Do you think he's learned his lesson?" Seborga asked.

"We'll see if he ever does or says anything to Matteo again," Brazil said, glancing towards Canada.

"…Since when are you on a first-name basis?" Romano asked.

"Since I've adopted him as a brother."

Canada blushed a bit at the other's statement, and Portugal raised an eyebrow in Canada's direction.

"Looks like you've even managed to expand your family," Portugal said. "Impressive."

Canada caught Romano's eye, and he noticed the hint of curiosity in the older nation's eyes. Romano was probably thinking about the conversation they'd had, and was most likely wondering whether or not he was contemplating the others.

… _Was_ he?

Canada didn't know. He definitely liked Romano – they had been friends for a long time, and Canada _did_ have a crush on him when they were younger – but what about the others? Italy was also pretty fun to be around with, but… He agreed with Nigeria. Seborga was too young. The odds were greater that the micronation's feelings for him were just the result of a crush. And besides, he didn't feel too comfortable with that.

And Spain and Portugal… He tried to figure out if he was attracted to them, and… He didn't think he was. They were pleasant to be around, but… Canada didn't feel an attraction.

Still, he didn't want to break their hearts or anything.

"So, what are you going to be doing tomorrow?" Spain asked, directing the question at Canada.

"Well…" Canada started, knowing that the next part would be a bit uncomfortable. "I promised Greece to join him for dinner."

"Oh no," Portugal muttered, shaking his head.

"You need to be careful with that one," Romano said. "He may not look like it, but he's a sneaky bastard."

"Cyprus already warned me," Canada said. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"Good," Spain said, taking a sip of his drink. "So, asides from dinner with Greece… what else are you doing?"

"I don't really have plans."

"Then why not come with us?" Argentina offered. "Some of us are going to play football tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh… I'm not really good at that, to be honest."

"You don't have to play, if you don't want to," Italy said. "You can just watch."

"It wouldn't be fun for him if he can't play," Romano pointed out.

"Well, I wouldn't mind cheering you guys on," Canada said.

"I won't be playing either," Seborga said. "I'm still learning to play the game, after all. It's fine to play it with the local kids, but I can't play with the nations yet."

The other Europeans paused when they heard that Seborga would be on the side lines with Canada. The worst part was that it was a sound argument. Seborga, as a micronation, _wouldn't_ be able to keep up with older nations.

The only one not _too_ bothered with this was Romano. He had been informed of Canada's idea, but he still didn't know whether or not Canada would continue with it. If he _did_ , then Romano had nothing to worry about. Canada had confirmed that he'd once had a crush on Romano, and he was considering him for the whole polygamy thing. The fact that he'd told Romano about it in the first place confirmed to him that Canada would include him. And asking him about his thoughts on it told him that Canada wanted him.

But he would still wait for Canada to say it outright. There was still the possibility that Canada would change his mind. Not to mention the fact that Canada was still absorbing everything. He didn't want to push him. He might just end up pushing him away.

Italy regarded his elder brother from out of the corner of his eye and frowned. Something was up with Romano. He was _way_ too calm in Canada's presence. He wondered, yet again, if Romano had asked Canada about his feelings towards him, and what the result was. Because Romano wasn't rejected. And they didn't enter a secret relationship or anything. Romano wasn't that good at hiding his happiness.

Italy wanted to find out what had happened between Canada and his brother, and he also wanted to know what _his_ position with Canada was.

 **So, I'm starting to use the poll results a bit more now. Some of the nations that Canada is seriously considering from now on are the nations that did well in the polls. Seborga managed to get 0 votes in all three polls, and so he's definitely eliminated from consideration. Portugal also did poorly, and while Spain did well in the second poll, he still ranked a bit lower. Those with a combined total of 15 votes are high on the list for Canada's consideration, but there will be a few exceptions. Russia, as the narration stated, will only ever be a friend to Canada, despite doing well in the polls, while Austria, who didn't do as well, is still in consideration due to the route the narration took (and he composed a song, so it has to count for** _ **something**_ **).**

 **If you're curious, the nations with 15 votes and higher are (in alphabetical order): Australia, Belarus, Belgium, Denmark, Egypt, Germany, Hong Kong, Iceland, India, Italy, Korea, Lithuania, Netherlands, New Zealand, Norway, Romania, Romano, Russia, Switzerland and Ukraine.**


	193. Chapter 192: Insecurities

**Thanks to Yeet, WhereIsAnon, Stefon, Olivia Kirkland, bunnyprincerabbit and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 192: Insecurities**

Canada accompanied the other nations back to the conference building, and the one he walked back to his room with was Mexico. It made sense, seeing as they were currently neighbours. And Mexico had no romantic interest in Canada, so everyone was comfortable with her presence around Canada.

They stopped in front of the closest door, which was Mexico's.

"Today was fun, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "And thanks for inviting me to dinner."

"Of course," she said, smiling gently. "That gringo is wrong. You are loved – as a brother, as a friend, and even romantically. He failed spectacularly. And you were never supposed to be in his shadow."

Canada averted his eyes.

"It's strange," he said. "I'm not… as hurt as I should have been."

"It's because you're stronger," Mexico said. "I think, deep down, you knew that something was wrong with your relationship. Now, since you know, you're able to break free."

Canada sighed.

"What do you think he's going to do now?" he asked.

"Who cares?" she asked. "He's lost his popularity. Everyone saw how he treats his own brother. They're not so reassured right now. After all, how would he treat his business partners? His friends? His allies? I think, before he does _anything_ , he needs to grow up a little."

Canada nodded his head, before smiling.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he said.

"Si," she said, wrapping him in a hug. "See you tomorrow. Sleep well, hermano."

…

America arrived at his room, still a bit sore from the game. He had gone down to dinner, hoping to find a friend with whom he could speak, but… There wasn't one to be found.

Even Japan, as soon as America approached, stood up and walked away the moment he tried to sit down at Japan's table. It hurt, to be honest. America tried to play it off as nothing, but it still hurt.

He couldn't help but think back on the lunch with everyone. Sure, he had only been part of the group because he was supposed to pay for Canada's meal, but it had been the only social gathering he'd been a part of for more than a week. Ever since he'd punched Canada in the stomach, opinions of him had waned drastically.

And, perhaps, admitting what he'd done to Canada in front of the majority of the world wasn't his brightest move. Still, Canada didn't react as he'd thought he would. Normally, Canada would have been battling tears, withdrawing into himself. But not this time.

Did America seriously push him over the edge?

He recalled the lunch, how he had tried to say what he thought. He had wanted to contribute to the conversation. But he was ignored. They acted as though he didn't exist until it was time to pay the bill.

What made things worse was the fact that he knew he'd done the same thing to Canada on multiple occasions.

America rarely felt guilt – heroes had nothing to feel guilty of, after all – but he was starting to think that he had _definitely_ crossed a line. Now that he'd had time to adjust to his bruised ego, he realised that the way he acted was unforgivable.

He'd seen the way Canada would react at the meetings. What kind of hero would allow someone to feel like that? He'd heard about other nations beating up Canada because they mistook him for America. What kind of brother would allow that to happen?

He recalled what Mexico had told him years ago, after she had consoled Canada after America ran into him and didn't apologise.

" _What gives you the right to call yourself his brother?"_

He'd felt guilty that time, and had invited Canada to a game of catch. Canada wasn't that good at baseball, but he was fine with catching the ball. But America had been too rough. Once he started, his only thought was to humiliate Canada, as he was wont to do. He'd failed in his original goal.

America knew that he owed Canada an apology – a proper, sincere apology. He didn't expect Canada to forgive him, though. Thinking back on it, America realised that it was unforgivable. The last time he felt like this was when he dropped those bombs on Japan.

But that was professional, not personal. What he'd done to Canada was personal, not professional. It would require a lot more effort to make it up to him.

…

Canada had made himself a mug of hot chocolate, and had just sat down to enjoy it when someone knocked on the door. He sighed, having gotten used to people knocking on his door. He placed the mug down and went to open the door, surprised to see who it was on the other side. They'd seen each other less than an hour ago, after all.

"Ciao," Italy said, smiling weakly. "Sorry to bother you. Could I come in?"

Canada nodded his head, allowing Italy to enter.

"I made hot chocolate," Canada said. "Would you like some?"

"Si, per favore," Italy said.

They both knew that it was to allow Italy some time to gather his thoughts and courage. Canada already knew what Italy was going to ask him, and was mulling over the possibilities of his answer.

Italy looked up when Canada handed him the mug, and the two nations sat across from each other. Neither said anything for a while.

"Um, Matteo?" Italy said at last. "You… you know I like you, right? But… how do you feel about me?"

Canada sighed.

"Well… I think you're attractive," Canada said. "And you're fun to be around with. But… I'm not ready for a relationship."

Italy nodded, smiling slightly in relief. If Canada had said the same to Romano, then he could understand his brother's mood. He wasn't rejected, but had to accept that Canada wasn't ready.

"So… I still have a chance?" Italy asked.

"First, tell me something," Canada said. "How do you feel about polygamy?"


	194. Chapter 193: Breakfast Pondering

**Thanks to Stefon and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 193: Breakfast Pondering**

Canada went down to the cafeteria for breakfast. The conference was approaching its end, and he knew the time he had to spend with the other nations was growing limited. Sure, he would have preferred it if everyone didn't want to ask him how he felt about them, but he found that he would miss the company. He would spend a week with Wales, and then the Latin Americans wanted to do something with him… and then what?

He knew that many nations started noticing him because of the effects of the spell. What would happen when the spell was gone? Would they remember him, or would he fade from their minds?

His boss had called earlier this morning to congratulate him on the improvement they'd seen in their international relations, though he had expressed worry regarding the weakening of their relations with America. Canada didn't want to tell his boss about what had happened.

After retrieving some food, he looked around the cafeteria, looking for a place to sit. He noticed a hand waving through the air and recognised the Nordics. Shrugging, he made his way closer to his original family members.

"Hey there, Mattie," Denmark greeted. "So, how you feeling today?"

"I can't complain," Canada said, sitting down next to Norway.

"We should have taken you with us back then," Norway said. "We shouldn't have allowed _them_ to be your family."

They all knew that Norway wasn't just referring to America. He was upset about leaving Canada to be raised by England and France. They _all_ knew that France and England were just as guilty as America was regarding Canada's former invisibility.

"Regretting the past isn't going to help us," Iceland sighed. "It would be best to look forward into the future."

"That's pretty mature of you, Icy," Denmark said, ruffling the younger nation's hair.

Iceland swatted Denmark's hand away, glaring daggers. Whether or not the daggers were because of what was said or the hair ruffling, none of them could be sure.

Canada looked around at the Nordics. He felt comfortable among them. They felt familiar, and they felt like home. But…

If they would ask him about how he felt towards them, what would his answer be?

As he was eating breakfast, he mulled things over. He enjoyed spending time with Finland, especially during Christmas time. The fact that Finland would take time out of his busy schedule to stay with Canada made him really happy. But… To be honest, what he felt towards Finland was closer to what a child felt towards a parent.

Sweden… Sweden was fun to play hockey with, and he also made Canada feel safe. However, towards Sweden, he only felt friendship.

Denmark… Denmark was funny, energetic, and seemed to breathe life into Canada. He didn't feel like a parent or a sibling, but did Canada only think of him as a friend? Then there was the Hans Island debacle. He couldn't be sure, but… it almost felt like parents fighting over custody of a child. He didn't know how to feel about it. But a part of him didn't _want_ the fight to end. It was… fun.

But where did that leave Denmark?

Canada decided to wait a bit while his attention shifted to the next Nordic. He knew that Iceland felt a bit insecure about his young appearance, but Canada didn't see him as a child or anything. To be honest, Iceland was someone he would seriously consider – attractive, sarcastic, with a wisdom beyond his years that he kept tucked away. And besides, Canada could still remember how Iceland had acted towards him when he was still Vinland. The love and affection that Iceland gave him… Thinking back on it, he didn't think of Iceland as a brother, despite the affection. Perhaps Canada should think about him a little more as well.

Finally, he shifted his attention to Norway. Due to the magic lessons, Norway was the Nordic that he'd spent the most amount of time with this month. And every time it happened… he was excited by the prospect. He felt a warmth whenever he was near Norway.

He blinked when he realised that out of all the Nordics, Norway was the only one that gave him this warmth. The one that Canada wanted to ask about the possibility. If he was willing… But what if he wasn't?

He'd only told the two Italy brothers about his idea, and both of them had stated that they wouldn't mind sharing him, as long as they could _be_ with him. Would… Would Norway say the same?

Canada sighed, knowing that he needed to get Norway alone to ask him. He figured that an honest answer was easier to extract if the one he was asking was alone.

"Are you okay?" Iceland asked.

Canada snapped back to the present, and he noticed that all of the Nordics were watching him. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah," he said. "Just a bit lost in thought."

"I guess you have a lot to think about," Finland said, looking awkward when he said it.

All of them knew that it was a lot of pressure that was placed on Canada. The North American wasn't used to having attention like this placed on him, and to know that there was so _much_ attention placed on him was overwhelming. And they all felt guilty about the part they played in it.

Denmark in particular felt guilty. The other morning he had panicked, and had forced a kiss on Canada. Knowing Canada's personality, it was overwhelming, and enough to scare him off. So it was a huge risk Denmark had taken in calling Canada over to join them for breakfast.

But… It didn't look as though Canada was too nervous about being around Denmark, so it probably wasn't so bad. Of course, it could also be because the other Nordics were there, acting as a buffer between them.

Denmark wanted to be patient, but he was afraid of losing Canada to one of the other nations. He didn't want that to happen.


	195. Chapter 194: Northern Lights

**Thanks to Dannne for life and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 194: Northern Lights**

After breakfast, Canada and the Nordics started to drift their own ways. However, Canada quickly grabbed hold of Norway.

"Could I have a word with you?" he asked.

Norway's eyes widened minutely, but he nodded his head. The other Nordics watched the exchange, each feeling a bit jealous over their friend. Canada and Norway headed for an empty room, closing the door behind them. Canada sighed in relief when Norway chose to stand a metre away from him, trying to keep him from feeling overwhelmed.

"Is there something bothering you?" Norway asked.

"Well… not exactly 'bother'," Canada admitted. "Um… I kind of think I have a solution regarding this whole… um…"

"Drama?" Norway supplied, and Canada nodded his head. "What do you have in mind?"

"Um… how do you feel about… polygamy?" Canada asked nervously.

Norway blinked at Canada in surprise while he mulled over the possibility. He could understand why Canada would choose to resort to something like this – he didn't have it in him to turn down all of those nations, after all. But…

"Why are you asking _me_?" Norway asked.

Canada shrugged, and it took Norway a moment to realise what he was trying to say. By asking him, Canada was indirectly admitting that he was considering Norway for this arrangement. Canada was considering _him_ as a potential lover.

"…I'm not exactly sure," Norway said. "It's not exactly something that I'm familiar with, and I don't know how I would feel if I had to share you. But… I think it's ultimately your choice. But do you _really_ want forty-one lovers?"

"Not everyone," Canada said hastily. "Some of them… I can't see as anything more than friends."

"And… where exactly does that leave me?"

Canada sighed.

"…When I'm with you, I feel safe and warm," he admitted. "I've felt it with a few other people too. Ukraine, Netherlands, Romano… I think… I can't choose, and I…"

Norway stepped closer, and Canada paused.

"Do you think that you want to try a relationship with me?" Norway asked.

Canada released a tense breath.

"…The thing is, I'm not ready," he said. "I need a little more time. I just…"

"You're not used to this," Norway supplied. "And we've definitely made it difficult for you. But… do you mind?"

Canada looked confused, so Norway closed the distance. He caressed Canada's cheek, and when he met no resistance, he leaned in for a kiss. After a few seconds he pulled away, revealing a red-faced Canada.

"Take your time," Norway said. "I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer. Until then, I'll be satisfied with just a kiss."

Canada smiled in relief.

"Thank you," he said.

A month ago, the idea of a kiss would have made him extremely nervous. He knew that his mind would have gone blank. But thinking about the number of kisses he'd received in the last week, he kind of got used to it.

Still, he had a lot of thinking to do.

"Oh, that reminds me," Norway said, his posture changing to become more official. "We need to find out what to do regarding your lessons once the conference is over. We can't exactly leave you to your own devices when you're still getting the hang of it."

"I think that's one of the reasons why Wales invited me, actually," Canada said. "He said he detected that a magical core inside of me has been awoken, and since it's similar to his own magic, he figured that he'd be the best to teach me."

Norway sighed in relief. He'd actually been nervous about leaving Canada to his own devices when it came to magic, especially since he was still new to it. While nothing had happened _yet_ , it was only a matter of time before he lost control. If Canada was going to work on it with Wales, then it solved one problem at least. And the fact that it was _Wales_ , who Canada regarded as nothing more than a family member and who felt the same way towards Canada, helped calm Norway's nerves.

"That's good to hear," he said. "And now that you mention it… I _can_ feel a slight change. I suggest that you try to meditate as much as possible, alright?"

Canada nodded his head. That reminded him, he _had_ been planning on going to India in regards to meditation techniques.

"Also, I think there's a meeting the week before the next conference," Norway said. "Our bosses arranged it."

Canada's eyes widened. Yes, he recalled hearing his boss mentioning a meeting with Norway, but it was among the human gushing about the change in politics, so it slipped from his mind.

"If it wouldn't be too forward," Norway said, "I wonder if you would accompany me to watch the Northern Lights."

Canada smiled. Even though he had his own, it was always nice to share the experience with someone else.

"I'd love that," he said.

Norway smiled, before he moved to the door. Canada followed after him, only to freeze. Standing nearby was Hungary, an excited look on her face.

"So, what were you doing in there?" she asked, sidling up to Canada.

"We were just talking," he said hastily.

"About what?" she asked sceptically.

Canada realised at that moment exactly _who_ he was talking to. Hungary would probably be okay with the whole arrangement, and he could get her to back off, for a while at least.

"I was asking Norway about his opinion on polygamy," Canada admitted.

Hungary froze, but the gears in her head did not. She started imagining Norway, Canada, and several of the other male nations together.

"…What?" she asked in a slightly weak voice.

"I still need some time to think about it," he said, "but… Well, I've already approached three other nations. You don't mind, do you?"

Hungary's eyes widened, and she frantically shook her head.

"I wouldn't mind that at all!" she announced happily.

Canada sighed in relief. He still had to think about his feelings for Hungary, but at least he knew that she wouldn't have a problem with the arrangement.

"Great," he said. "And do you mind keeping this quiet for now?"

"Of course," she said, growing serious. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Canada watched her rush off and sighed. Well, at least he managed to soften the blow for her in the event that he would turn her down. After he mulled things over a bit.


	196. Chapter 195: Gentle Hearts

**Thanks to BecomeOneDa, i, ilovepasta, anonthe1st and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 195: Gentle Hearts**

Canada made his way back to his room, suddenly feeling a lot more exhausted. He remembered that Brazil and the others had invited him to watch their soccer game, and he _wanted_ to support them, but he didn't know if he had the energy to do so.

As he approached a corner, he heard a familiar sound. He immediately knew who was approaching. Now, he was faced with two choices: He could either turn away and avoid the scenario that was about to unfold, or he could face the music.

Knowing that he owed it to Ukraine to remain, he took a deep breath to steel himself, before he rounded the corner.

As expected, he found Ukraine on the other side. She came to an immediate stop when she was him, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Matvey…" she whispered.

She spun around, and Canada immediately knew that she was trying to run away. While he wanted to avoid any more questions regarding his feelings for someone, he also wanted to put Ukraine's mind at ease.

"Katyusha, wait!" he called out, running to catch up to her.

He grabbed her by the wrist, and she spun around, tears in her wide eyes.

"Matvey?" she asked, half nervously, half hopefully.

Canada bit his lip, and nervously averted his eyes.

"I know that you want to know… how I feel about you," Canada said. "And I… I'm still trying to figure all of this out. I still need time to think! I'm not ready for a relationship. But… I think you should know… I _did_ have a crush on you before."

"What?" Ukraine asked.

"I… I didn't think you'd be interested in me, so I never acted on it, but… I _did_ wonder what it would be like to date you. I _wanted_ to know. But, right now… I'm still a bit overwhelmed. I don't… I need more time."

Ukraine gained a soft smile, and Canada knew in that moment that she wasn't nervous anymore. The fact that he had eased her mind helped calm his own nerves.

"Thank you, Matvey," she said, before she leaned in to kiss him.

It was a simple kiss on the cheek, but it still had Canada's face going red. He released her wrist, but Ukraine made no move to walk away.

"So… do you like your scarf?" she asked.

"Of course I like it," he said. "I haven't really had an opportunity to wear it yet, but I like it. Thank you again."

Her smile widened.

"Thank you, Matvey," she said. "You wanted to put my mind at ease, right? And I know that you wouldn't lie."

Canada nodded his head, smiling as well.

"I knew that you would most likely be worried and nervous," Canada said. "I didn't want you to feel insecure or anything. It's just…"

"You're not ready," Ukraine said. "Yes, you've said that a few times. But, if you're ready, and if you choose me, I'll be honoured."

Canada gave a small smile, and Ukraine turned and walked away.

She couldn't figure out why she had been so nervous. Sure, she had been mortified, but… In the end, it worked out fine. And she supposed that it _was_ a bit overwhelming for Canada. She knew that he'd thought that no one would want him, and it had pained her… Perhaps, in one of those cases, if she'd told him how she felt, then they wouldn't all be in this situation.

"Oh, Matvey," she whispered sadly.

…

Canada arrived at his room, and immediately collapsed on the couch. He didn't even make it to the bed. He was just mentally and emotionally exhausted because of _everything_.

He hadn't told Ukraine about his idea. He was a bit uncomfortable about admitting it in the hallway, where other nations' rooms were nearby. It wasn't so much of a problem when he told Hungary, since the area was deserted otherwise. But he didn't want to take a chance so close to the places where other nations would most likely be.

Canada knew that Mexico would most likely come to fetch him when she was going down to the game. Until then… He was allowed to sleep, right?

Curling up on the couch, Canada decided to do just that.

…

Liechtenstein had her back pressed against the door, curled up on the floor and crying desperately. She'd heard Canada and Ukraine's interaction. She'd heard everything the two of them had said. She'd heard when Canada admitted to having had a crush on Ukraine.

It hurt. Now, she knew that she had no hope regarding Canada. He'd already made his choice, even though he said that he wasn't ready. But, she supposed that she could understand why Canada would prefer Ukraine over her. After all, Ukraine was a _woman_ , while Liechtenstein was still a little girl. There was no way anyone would have been interested in her.

She should have known that it would be like this. Canada had a lot of people better than Liechtenstein after him. The other female nations were more mature than she was. Many of them were better looking. A lot of the nations were more important than her. Bigger than her. More glamourous than her.

Still, she had _hoped_ …

A loud sob escaped her throat, and she continued to cry. He was probably thinking that she was a silly little girl with a silly little crush. Did he laugh when he saw her name?

She had never felt this hurt in her entire life. Why? Why did heartbreak have to hurt so much?

…

Canada jerked awake when he heard the familiar sound of someone knocking on his door. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was around the time when Mexico would come to fetch him. He had been asleep longer than he thought he would have been.

He quickly checked to make sure that he could leave, before he opened the door to Mexico.


	197. Chapter 196: Warzone

**Thanks to anonthe1st, Olivia Kirkland, Little Miss. Maple and Hoytti for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 196: Warzone**

Mexico smiled when Canada opened the door.

"I see you've been napping," she said. "Did you eat lunch yet?"

"No, not yet," he admitted.

"Well, we can get something along the way for you then, and then you're not just sitting there and watching."

Canada cocked his head as he thought about it, before nodding his head in agreement. It sounded as though it would work. And it would definitely be less awkward than just sitting and watching.

"Then let's go," she said, spinning around and leading him away.

…

"Ah, I see you're here as well, Canada," Germany greeted.

It wasn't just the Latin nations gathered there. Many nations that enjoyed soccer were there at the moment. Asides from the Latin nations, Germany, Netherlands, Japan and Cameroon were among the nations. They were still working out the teams, and Canada was worried that he would be sucked into it.

"We invited him to watch," Mexico said, placing her arm around Canada's shoulder.

He nodded his head. He wasn't really confident in his soccer abilities. It didn't use the same muscles that hockey or lacrosse used. And it also wasn't as aggressive. But still, he enjoyed watching it, even though he wasn't the best at _playing_ it.

"I'm just here to watch," Canada said quickly.

"Well, we're still glad you could come," Portugal said, smiling at Canada. "It's going to be great with _you_ cheering us on."

Canada blushed, and he quickly excused himself to the bench. There was some light bantering or bickering going on with the other nations, and Canada saw Cameroon throw him a sympathetic look.

Canada removed the wrap that he had bought on the way there and started unwrapping the wrapping around the wrap. He was just about to take a bite when Seborga approached, sitting down next to him.

"I hope you don't mind," Seborga said, smiling shyly.

Canada shrugged. There were a few benches, but it didn't make sense for people that knew each other not to sit next to each other. So, it was only natural that Seborga would sit down next to Canada.

But neither of them missed the looks that some of the nations threw them. No matter what, there was just no winning in such a situation.

Canada took a bite from his wrap, and he noticed Seborga watching him intently.

"Did you get it along the way?" he asked.

Canada nodded, before he swallowed.

"I didn't have time for lunch," he explained.

"…Smart," Seborga said. "It would be nice to watch the game with something to eat."

"I think I saw a hotdog stand not too far away," Canada supplied.

Seborga grinned, before he jumped to his feet.

"Save my seat," he said, before he rushed off.

Canada watched the micronation for a moment, feeling a bit saddened by the fact that he would have to break the teenager's heart. He wasn't attracted to Seborga the same way he was to his brothers, and it would be best to let him off gently. He was still young. He still had a lot of choices.

He was still waiting for Seborga to return when the game started. Canada blinked in surprise when he saw the warzone that appeared in front of him. What was surprising was the fact that this was an informal, casual event, not like the hockey or paintball games. So he wondered what all these nations would be like when it was a formal event.

He was watching them intently, and so he didn't immediately notice when Seborga returned. Canada jerked a bit in surprise, and Seborga smiled apologetically.

"Sorry if I surprised you," Seborga said, holding out a can. "I thought you might be thirsty."

Canada looked down at the can before he tentatively took it.

"Thank you," he said.

The two of them watched in silence as the other nations played. Canada knew that he couldn't really cheer on either team, since the nations interested in him were spread across teams. Cheering for one could anger the other.

Well, he _might_ have cheered for Mexico, Argentina and Brazil, but Brazil wasn't on the same team as the two female nations, so again, Canada didn't want to take a chance.

"…Um, Canada?" Seborga said, interrupting Canada's concentration. "Do… Can I ask you something?"

Canada bit his lip, having predicted this. Still, he nodded his head and turned his attention back to Seborga.

"Can… Can you see yourself… in a relationship with me?" Seborga asked. "Do I… Do I stand a chance?"

Canada sighed.

"…I'm sorry," he said. "I think you're great, and I'm sure anyone would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend, but… I don't think it's me. I'm sorry."

Seborga's face fell, and he lowered his head. They were silent for a long time, and when Canada looked closely, he realised that there were tears brimming in the micronation's eyes.

"I was stupid," Seborga whispered. "I should have known that… someone like you wouldn't be interested in a micronation like me."

"That's not it at all!" Canada insisted. "I just think that I'm not right for you. You have many other choices. And besides, look at Luxembourg and Molossia. Jason didn't think that a nation would be interested in a micronation like him."

"And… you're the one that told him to at least take a chance," Seborga said quietly.

The realisation made Seborga feel silly. Of course Canada wouldn't have a problem with a micronation being interested in a nation. He was the one that encouraged Molossia to act on his crush on Luxembourg. And it seemed as though the two of them were becoming a genuine couple. They actually looked cute together, and Seborga was happy for his friend.

Still… to be rejected like that…

Seborga jumped in surprise when Canada wrapped his arm around his shoulders, and he looked at the nation in confusion.

"You're attractive and you're fun to be around," Canada said gently. "And anyone would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend."

Seborga gave a small smile. Canada might not have been interested in him, but that didn't mean that he hated him.


	198. Chapter 197: Family Ties

**Thanks to UsUk, anonthe1st and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 197: Family Ties**

Canada sighed in relief when the game was over. To be honest, he'd gotten a bit bored five minutes prior. Still, it was nice to see that the atmosphere had shifted. The competitive air had dispersed, and now everyone was congratulating each other on a nice game.

Canada glanced towards Seborga. The micronation was still a bit wilted, and had been subdued for a while now, but he was no longer crying. He noticed Canada's gaze and attempted a weak smile.

"I'm okay," he said. "I just… need a bit of time."

Canada nodded his head in understanding. He understood that a heartbreak wasn't the easiest thing to recover from.

"Shall we go join the others?" Canada asked.

Seborga nodded his head, and the two stood up to join the other nations. It was clear when they noticed them, for welcoming smiles were sent their way. Canada even jumped in surprise when someone wrapped a welcoming arm around him, but he relaxed when he noticed that it was Prussia.

"That was an awesome game, wasn't it, Mattie?" Prussia asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Thanks for letting me watch."

"You were more than welcome," Germany said. "Now, if only this was as formal as the hockey game…"

Canada winced. Yes, for all of the aggression they'd displayed, they were all aware of the fact that it was an informal game in the park. It had been spontaneous, and so they didn't plan it out, except deciding on a time and a place, and arranging for everyone to come play.

Canada shuddered at the thought of what the game would have been like if they had been actually serious about it.

Romano turned his gaze towards Seborga. He noticed that something was wrong with his younger brother, and approached him with the intention of finding out what was bothering him. After all, he should have been a lot happier about spending the whole game next to Canada.

"You okay?" Romano asked.

Seborga was startled that his eldest brother would be the one to ask him, and he hesitantly nodded his head.

"S-si," he said. "I was just rejected."

Romano widened his eyes, and he looked towards Canada. So, the other was serious about not including everyone. He felt sorry for his brother, but he knew that it was ultimately Canada's choice. And the fact that Seborga had still sat next to Canada for the game told him that it wasn't a harsh rejection. Knowing Canada, he would have tried to soften it as much as possible.

"Would you like to get some gelato?" Romano asked.

Seborga was once again startled by the concern displayed by his eldest brother, but nodded his head. Romano quickly fetched Italy, and the three brothers left.

Canada noticed the three Italy brothers leaving, and his face fell in sympathy. Poor Seborga. But the micronation could get anyone, if he really set his heart and mind into it.

"You ready to go, Matteo?" Mexico asked him.

Canada nodded his head, and Mexico started to lead him away, accompanied by Argentina and Brazil.

"We're going to get together a week after the conference, right?" Argentina asked.

"Si," Mexico said. "Matteo, you don't mind playing host, or would you rather let someone else do it?"

"I don't mind," Canada said. "But are you sure you want to come to _my_ place?"

"We've been to each other's places a lot of times," Brazil said. "And I think the only times I've really been in your country was for business."

"Si," Argentina said, wincing. "The same with me. It would be nice to see it when we don't have meetings."

"Would you mind giving me a bit of time?" Canada asked. "I'll be visiting Wales for a week."

"Of course!" Mexico said. "When you're on your way back, you text me, and I'll make arrangements with the others. They can come to my place, and then we'll travel to your place as a group. Sounds good?"

Argentina and Brazil nodded their heads, and after a moment, Canada nodded his head as well.

"Alright," he said. "That sounds agreeable."

"Great!" Mexico cheered. "I'm a bit hungry after the game. Why don't we go to a café or something?"

"Just for something light, I suppose?" Argentina asked.

"Si. It's too late for lunch, and too early for dinner. Let's hope they have cake."

"I agree with _that_ suggestion," Canada said.

"I'm with you too," Brazil announced.

"Then it looks like we're all in agreement," Argentina said, smiling.

…

Spain and Portugal were heading back to the conference building together. Neither brother spoke, knowing that they would most likely start an argument at a moment's notice. They were mostly just tense. Neither of them had gotten Canada alone for quite some time, and before either of them had a chance to speak to him after the game, he was whisked away by their former colonies.

"Kesese, why so glum?"

They both stopped at the familiar voice, and turned to see Prussia and Germany approaching them from behind.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Portugal said.

"I know your body language," Prussia said, arching an eyebrow. "I'm awesome that way. Now, what's up with you?"

The two Iberian brothers sighed.

"It has to do with Canada, doesn't it?" Germany asked.

"I'm a bit frustrated, since I've been meaning to get him alone," Spain explained.

"Same here," Portugal sighed.

"Man, this is ridiculous," Prussia groaned. "Seriously, poor Mattie. I know West's excuse, but why didn't either of you ask him out _before_?"

The two brothers shared a look. Both of them _had_ been asking themselves the same thing: Why _hadn't_ they asked Canada out sooner?

The answer that came to mind for Portugal was England, and the answer that came to mind for Spain was France. They supposed that neither of them wanted to jeopardise their friendships.

"Look, and I'm talking to all three of you," Prussia said, "if you're serious about Mattie, ask him out before one of the others snatches him up first, okay?"


	199. Chapter 198: Loving Family

**Thanks to anonthe1st, Little Miss Maple and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 198: Loving Family**

"This definitely hits the spot!" Mexico exclaimed happily.

The four nations had found a café, where each of them ordered a slice of chocolate cake and a milkshake. Even though Canada didn't play, the others acted as though he had been part of the game.

It was still a bit strange for him. Mexico, Brazil and Argentina treated him the way he'd always hoped his family would treat him. Sure, Mexico had often complained about the fact that Canada wasn't a Spanish colony, which would have made them official siblings, and she'd often expressed the wish to have him as a neighbour instead of America, but they had never been as close as they had been the last month.

Canada knew that America was the cause of them not being as close as they could have been. At world meetings, America would monopolise Canada's attention, and then he would still ignore him, and drag him along for what America wanted, and ignore what Canada wanted. In light of America's revelation the previous day, it became clear that it wasn't because he enjoyed Canada's company; he wanted to make sure that other nations didn't have the opportunity to enjoy Canada's company.

All because he was jealous.

Canada felt his throat constrict, and he blinked a few times when he felt the sting of tears. The anger had mostly faded away, but it left pain in its wake. He had been hurt by his brother, and it wasn't the type of pain that just faded away.

"Oh, Matteo!" Mexico suddenly exclaimed, turning to Canada. "Roberta and Sofia here have never tasted pancakes with maple syrup. Would it be fine with you if you could make some for them?"

Canada was a bit startled from his thoughts, but after a moment of processing Mexico's words, he nodded his head.

He recognised the knowing look that passed the others' faces, and knew that they were aware of the thoughts that had plagued him, and were hoping to distract him. He felt the pain in his heart ease a little as the warm feeling of being cared for shoved it aside.

"We don't really have much opportunity for the rest of the conference," Canada said. "It's best to eat it for breakfast. What about tomorrow? I don't think anyone has a meeting."

"No!" the three exclaimed.

"Sorry, Matteo," Mexico said, smiling apologetically. "I think all three of us had plans to sleep until lunch."

The other two nodded their heads.

"The last day before the final meeting," Brazil said. "The idea of just _sleeping_. It sounds really nice."

"Sorry, Matteo," Argentina said. "But… Maybe you can make some when we're all visiting, and the other Latin Americans can also taste. Brazil will do the cleaning."

"Hey, why am _I_ the one doing the cleaning?!"

"Because I said so."

Canada couldn't help it. He burst out into laughter. The two stopped their bickering to regard him, small smiles on their faces.

Mexico was watching all of this with a wide grin on her own face. She knew that Argentina and Brazil would be good siblings for Canada, and was glad that she had gotten them on board with all of this. Of course, the two of them would deny being as close as siblings, but Mexico knew better.

The fact that Canada had a personality that easily connected with other people made this a lot easier as well. He possessed a trait that many of the Latin Americans possessed, which was why Mexico started to believe that he belonged in their group. It was only through his 'invisibility' that he hadn't joined earlier. Hadn't noticed anything sooner.

Mexico couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like, had Canada never faded into the background. How many friends would he have had? How many romances?

The current state of affairs convinced her that it would have been many.

"You have that date with Greece tonight, right?" Argentina asked.

Canada nodded his head.

"If he gives you trouble, send one of us a text message, and we'll be there to rescue you," Brazil said.

"I-I don't think that it would be necessary," Canada quickly said.

Canada knew that they would seriously do something, should they feel that he needed their help. Whether or not he actually needed it. And he knew that it might be a bit extreme.

Still, it felt nice, knowing that he now had a family that cared about _him_.

…

Wales cocked his head to the side. For some strange reason, he had a bizarre feeling. As though he had been disregarded or something.

It probably didn't matter. He shrugged, returning his attention to the note pad.

He was jotting down everything that he would possibly need to do with Canada in the week he would stay with him. When magic was involved, it was best to plan things out as thoroughly as possible, lest something went awry.

Magic lessons with England came to mind…

Wales shook off the thought, before he added another item to the list. A part of him was actually looking forward to this. It had been a long time since he really spent time with Canada just alone, especially for several days. Actually, it had been a long time since he really spent a lot of time with _anyone_ , other than his brothers.

Canada wasn't the only one who had a problem with a lack of a social circle, but while Canada's problem was mostly solved (and replaced with another), Wales didn't particularly work on his own.

Not that he saw it as a problem, really. While it was nice to have people to count on, he also preferred his solitude. Dragons were a lot better than nations, anyway.

Speaking of, he wondered how Canada would fare around dragons.

…

"This was nice," Canada said as they returned to the conference building.

"Even though you didn't play?" Brazil asked.

"Just being invited to watch was enough. It didn't really happen a lot before."

The others all nodded in understanding, before going their separate ways.


	200. Chapter 199: At Peace

**Thanks to Hannibal, ilovepasta, Schlaperookie and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 199: At Peace**

India was working on his meditation when he heard the distant vibration of his phone. He wanted to ignore the device – as proper meditation dictated – but he had the feeling that he should check. Knowing that he wouldn't be returning to his previous focused state, he quickly made his way to the device and checked the message.

Only to find that it was a message from Canada.

India's eyes widened as he read the message. Canada wanted to know what his room number was. He quickly texted the number and sent it. He was then waiting in anticipation for a response.

He recalled the feeling he received during his meditation, and knew that he was receiving another type of message. He _had_ to answer the phone. Because if he didn't, then he would have completely missed his opportunity with Canada. It could have been hours before he finally checked, and by that time, Canada would have lost interest. And India would have regretted it.

He received a reply from Canada, and he was glad that no one was around. He had no interest of having anyone else see him grow excited like an infatuated schoolgirl.

 _Thank you. Are you there right now?_

India quickly typed the affirmative response, and he knew that Canada would be coming soon. He didn't even have to reply. India quickly surveyed the state of the room, noting the candles, the cushions, the pictures…

The pictures especially needed to go.

India blushed darkly as he grabbed the pictures and stuffed them in his bag, just as a knock sounded on the door. He quickly tried to compose himself, before going to answer Canada.

"Hi Matthew," he greeted.

"Hello Raj," Canada said. "May I come in?"

"Of course."

India allowed Canada entrance, and he closed the door behind them. He felt his heart flutter, but knew that he shouldn't get too excited.

"Sorry for the state of the room," India said. "I was meditating."

"Actually, that's why I came," Canada said, turning to India. "I'd like to learn a bit more about meditation."

India cocked his head to the side, a bit disappointed that _that_ was why Canada wanted to come. Still, it was something that Canada decided to trust him with, so he wasn't going to disappoint.

"Alright," India said. "What do you want to know?"

"I've meditated before, but I don't exactly know what to do," Canada admitted. "I try to follow instructions, but…"

"Are you meditating on your own?"

Canada shook his head.

"I see," India mused. "You wish to learn how to meditate on your own."

Canada gave a small smile, and India gestured to the furniture.

"Would you like a seat?" he asked.

"Thank you," Canada said softly, sitting on the armchair.

India sat on the loveseat across from Canada.

"Alright, so there are many different techniques for doing this," India explained. "Part of the journey of meditation is to find the method that's right for you. In the beginning, you can try to meditate for only five minutes. But even that would be a lot in the beginning."

Canada nodded his head. He'd actually meditated a few times. India helped him before, and Romania and Norway guided his meditation as well.

"You can start by finding a position you find comfortable," India said. "One that you can spend a long time in. It doesn't have to be the lotus, by the way. I know that it takes a long time to feel comfortable with even half a lotus. You could even sit in a chair for meditation. As long as you can sit straight. You can even lie down. Just don't fall asleep if you lie down."

Canada couldn't help the amused smile.

"You also don't _have_ to close your eyes," India continued. "You can close your eyes, keep them open, or have them only half-open. In the beginning, you may want to focus on just counting your breaths. In one, out two, in three, and so on. When you reach ten, you start over at one. When you feel comfortable, you can only count the inhalations, or the exhalations. If you have to focus on anything above ten, you'll lose count and you'll get frustrated and you'll miss the point of the exercise."

Canada nodded his head.

"How do I stop my mind from wandering off?" he asked.

He'd noticed that problem once or twice, and he was afraid that if he didn't have help, he would ruin everything.

"Don't try to focus on it," India said. "Some call the mind a chattering monkey, but others prefer to compare the mind to a puppy that still needs to be trained. I think that one is best. Be gentle and patient with the puppy. Some meditations actually require you to focus on where your mind wanders. But not in the beginning, alright?"

Canada nodded his head.

India spent about half an hour explaining as much about meditation as he could. Canada was a bit overwhelmed, but grateful. One normally thought that meditation was easy. Just sit and breathe. But having someone like India explain it made it clear that there was so much more to it than one thought.

Eventually, India sensed that Canada was overwhelmed, and he paused, a blush on his face.

"Sorry," he said. "I guess I got carried away."

"It's okay," Canada said. "I can tell that it's something you feel passionately about. I'll try to remember as much as possible."

India shook his head.

"The important thing is that you're comfortable, and that you try to remain focused," India explained. "Count your breaths, or try a mantra. Anything that you think might work."

Canada nodded his head, a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Raj," Canada said. "And… while I'm here… I know that you probably want to know… about the entire situation. I've been doing some thinking, you see."

India swallowed nervously. The worry about the matter was actually what had caused him to meditate so much the last few days.

"Yes?" he prompted.

 **I recall mentioning a few chapters ago that Canada was going to ask India about meditation again. My stress levels have been insane lately, and I've actually turned to meditation to help with that. Some of the things India referred to comes from** _ **Meditation for Dummies**_ **, which I'm still busy with. One method that helped me a while back was 'walking meditation', which I did while playing Pokémon Go… I live in a suburban area, and anyone who's played Pokémon Go in such an area would know how long it could take to reach** _ **one**_ **Pokéstop. The nearest one is seven minutes away from my house, so… Enough time to meditate without getting distracted.**


	201. Chapter 200: Calming Hearts

**Thanks to ilovepasta, Schlaperookie and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 200: Calming Hearts**

Canada took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"What do you think of polygamy?" he asked.

India raised an eyebrow, before he sighed.

"Are you _sure_ it's the best solution?" he asked.

"I don't know what else to do," Canada admitted. "I've assumed that no one would want to be in a relationship with me, and I accepted the possibility of being alone. So now… I've never thought about it before. Well, okay, I _have_ , but it was a long time ago, and it was usually one person at a time. Not _forty_."

India winced.

"Alright, I can see why you would be a bit overwhelmed," he admitted. "And I'm sorry about the part I play."

Canada gave a small smile.

"You already apologised for that, remember?" he asked. "Still… I need more time."

"I understand that," India said. "Still… It was nice to see you again. And regarding the meditation… well, it's understandable why you would want to."

Canada didn't mention that it was actually related to his magic lessons. He didn't really know about India's stance on things. Speaking of…

"You didn't really tell me how you felt about polygamy," Canada pointed out.

"…Give me some time to think about it," India said.

Canada nodded his head in understanding.

"Why don't you tell me at the next conference?" Canada suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," India said, smiling warmly.

…

As soon as Canada returned to his room, he immediately started getting ready. He hadn't forgotten about his date with Greece, and checking the time, he knew that he would need to hurry. His talk with India had lasted longer than he thought it would have. Though they hadn't really agreed on a time, it was about time for them to go for dinner anyway.

Canada sincerely hoped that Greece decided to be casual.

He had just gotten out of the shower when he heard someone knocking on the door. He jumped, wrapping a towel tightly around himself. Knowing that his voice was still pretty quiet, he walked a bit closer to make sure that he would be heard.

"Could you wait a while?" he called out. "I'm not finished yet."

"Sure," Greece called back. "Take your time."

Canada smiled, before he returned to finish preparing.

…

Greece waited outside Canada's room, feeling nervous the longer it took. Did Canada have second thoughts? Had he forgotten about their dinner date?

"So, you're going for dinner with Matteo?"

Greece jumped in surprise, and he turned to see Mexico leaning in her open doorway. She was eyeing him with amusement.

"Yes," he said. "Are you upset?"

"Not as upset as Spain and the others," Mexico said. "We had a group dinner last night. Don't worry, it can't count as a date. Oh, but if you hurt Matteo in any way, then I _will_ be upset. And the next time I see you will be on Dia de las Muertas. Understand?"

Greece nodded as he recognised the threat for what it was.

It was one thing to test the patience of a nation that was interested in the same thing that you were interested in. It was another thing to test the patience of a nation _protecting_ the thing that you were interested in. Especially if it happened to be another person. Another nation. And especially if it happened to be someone's family. That was what made Mexico, along with the UK brothers, so terrifying.

Mexico cocked her head to the side.

"…He didn't forget," she said. "He's very popular. But he didn't forget. I know. I was with him earlier, and we talked about your date."

Before Greece could respond to that, the door opened, revealing Canada with still-damp hair. His face was slightly flushed, and Greece wondered if he had been rushing to finish.

"Sorry for the wait," he said. "So, where did you have in mind?"

"That's a surprise," Greece said, smiling softly.

Mexico watched as the two male nations left, her eyes trained on Greece. She was serious. If the Mediterranean nation dared to hurt the one she considered a brother…

The same applied for all of the other idiots.

…

"Wow, this is amazing!" Canada exclaimed.

Greece's idea was a picnic a fair distance outside of the city, where the lights wouldn't interfere with the stars. Canada was staring at the sky, spinning around as though he was trying to see all of the stars at once, and Greece couldn't help but smile. One of the things that drew him to Canada in the first place was how much like a kitten he could be.

"I'm glad you like it," Greece said. "And I'm glad the weather's cooperating. I _did_ have a backup, but I'm glad that I didn't have to use it."

Canada beamed, and Greece blushed a bit.

"This is wonderful," he said.

Greece smiled, and the two set up the blanket and food.

"So, what would your plan have been if the weather was bad?" Canada asked.

"Same thing," Greece said. "Just in my room."

"You really wanted a picnic, huh?"

Greece nodded.

"The other night with the culinary exchange, I was happy to see how many times you'd come to my flag," Greece said. "It made me happy to know that you liked my food. And it's better than going to a restaurant, anyway."

Canada blushed a bit at the remark about him going to the other's flag a few times, despite being sick at the time. But at least he knew that Greece was happy.

"Um, hey," Canada said at last. "There's something I'd want to run by you."

Greece nodded his head, and Canada explained his idea. Afterwards, the two were silent, with Greece's head cocked to the side.

"I'm not exactly opposed to it," he said. "As long as Turkey isn't one of the others."

Canada sighed in relief. Of course, he knew that Greece could rival France when it came to romantic liaisons. And it made sense that he wouldn't want Turkey involved.


	202. Chapter 201: Oriental Dilemma

**Thanks to ilovepasta and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 201: Oriental Dilemma**

Canada was woken from his sleep by frantic knocking on his door. He groaned, picking up his phone to check the time. It was _way_ too early for visitors. When the knocking returned, Canada sighed and rolled out of bed. He figured that he needed to find out what was going on.

He opened the door, blinking a bit. In his haste, he'd neglected to put on his glasses.

"Matthew," a familiar voice greeted. "Sorry to bother you so early. But, may I come in?"

"Leon?" he asked.

"…Oh, I see you don't have your glasses. Sorry."

"It's fine. Um, sure. You can come in. Just let me get my glasses."

Canada walked to the bedroom, and he could hear Hong Kong closing the door behind him. Upon finding the glasses, he put them on and went out to see Hong Kong, who was nervously sitting on one of the couches.

"Would you like some tea?" Canada asked. "Or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate would be nice," Hong Kong said.

He had enough of tea from China, Macau, and occasionally England. And the hot chocolate that Canada made was always amazing.

Canada sighed. He was trying to sort out his thoughts regarding Hong Kong. He grew up with the Asian, and he'd always thought that they had a brotherly bond. But at the same time, there was a distance between them. Canada didn't feel uncomfortable with the thought about dating someone he'd thought of as a brother. He'd come to that conclusion when thinking about Australia and New Zealand.

But, how did he feel about Hong Kong?

When the hot chocolate was finished, he took a mug to Hong Kong and kept a mug for himself. Hong Kong whispered his thanks. Canada sat down and took a sip from his own hot chocolate.

Hong Kong was looking away from Canada. Canada was only wearing boxers and a tank top, and Hong Kong couldn't remember ever seeing the other in such little cover. And what surprised Hong Kong was the fact that Canada didn't seem shy, as he normally would have been.

"So," Canada said, breaking the silence, "what brings you here so early?"

"I… I had a nightmare," Hong Kong admitted. "About… Um… This whole… situation. I just… I need to know. It's driving me crazy."

Canada nodded his head in understanding.

"You want to be sure about what I feel for you," he said. "And to be honest… I have no idea. I'm just… there's so many of you, and you're all asking me about how I feel, and… I need time."

Hong Kong blinked at that.

"I see," he said. "I… I understand. Sorry. You're right. This _is_ overwhelming. But, if you don't mind me asking, do I at least stand a chance?"

Canada was silent for a moment, before he nodded.

"I suppose," Canada said. "Yes. You _do_ have a chance. Just give me some time to give you a definite answer, okay?"

Canada still needed to decide if he wanted to include Hong Kong.

"Alright," Hong Kong said, smiling softly. "Sorry for waking you."

…

Canada had been sleeping for two more hours when there was another knock on the door. It was softer, but it still pierced through his sleep. He groaned, before he went to answer it.

Standing on the other side was China, who flushed when he saw in what state Canada was.

"Did I wake you?" China asked.

"Kind of," Canada yawned.

"Then, I'll get right to the point," China said. "Tell me, do I stand a chance?"

Canada stared at China for a long moment. What did he feel towards China?

"I'm sorry," Canada said. "It's still a bit… I'm still sorting things through. And I'm not ready for a relationship. So… Could you give me until the next conference?"

China's shoulders slumped, but he nodded his head.

"I understand," he said. "Sorry for bothering you."

…

An hour later, someone knocked on the door _again_. Canada sighed, stepping out of bed. He'd decided to change into something other than his sleep clothes, just in case. No one had meetings that day, so it was likely that people would come to his door more often.

He opened the door to see Japan, who bowed respectfully.

"Sorry to bother you," Japan said. "But…"

"I've got a lot on my mind, and I'm not ready for a relationship," Canada cut him off. "Could you at least give me some time?"

Japan was a bit startled at the abrupt manner in which Canada dismissed him. He was starting to feel that it was a bad idea to come here.

"Matteo, do you mind?"

They both turned to see Mexico approaching, carrying a 'Do not disturb' sign. She hung it on Canada's door and turned an annoyed expression on Japan.

"You're the third person that's bothered him this morning," she snapped. "And every time someone knocks on _his_ door, _I'm_ woken up as well. So, could this at least wait until after noon?"

Japan jumped as the realisation hit him. That would certainly explain the way in which Canada spoke to him.

"H-hai," he said, bowing apologetically. "Sorry to bother you."

Japan quickly rushed off, his face red. Canada watched him for a moment, before turning to Mexico.

"Sorry about them waking you," he said.

" _You're_ not the one that needs to apologise," she said. "Hopefully, those idiots will get the hint now."

…

Scotland was on his way to Canada's room. He wanted to check on the lad. With it being the second-last day of the conference, he was most likely going to be hassled by a lot of lovestruck nations.

He stopped in front of the door, seeing the 'Do not disturb' sign. He scowled, wondering if there was someone else in the room with him. And, being the good uncle that he was, he knocked on the door. Loudly.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" a voice cried from the room next to Canada's, and the door flew open, revealing an irate Mexico. She blinked when she realised who it was. "Oh. Hola, Escocia."

"I'm going to assume that I'm not the first person here this morning," Scotland said.


	203. Chapter 202: Growing Family

**Thanks to N, Little Miss. Maple and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 202: Growing Family**

Canada ran to the door the moment he heard Scotland's voice on the other side. His face was a bit red, and he knew that it was the embarrassment of having the older nation realise that they had to resort to a 'Do not disturb' sign. Especially when he thought of the reasons why people _usually_ had that sign up. He was worried that Scotland thought it _was_ the traditional reason. Considering the volume with which he knocked, it was a distinct possibility.

As soon as he opened the door, Scotland turned to regard him, and if he looked to the side, he would see that Mexico had turned as well.

"So, I hear you've been very popular this morning," Scotland joked.

Canada groaned.

"Hong Kong, China and Japan," Canada explained.

Scotland nodded.

"And?" he prompted. "What did you tell them?"

"I told them that I'm not ready and that I need time to think about it," Canada said.

"Good lad. Anyway, the reason why I came here in the first place… We're going out for breakfast, and wanted to know if you'd like to come along." He turned to Mexico. "You're welcome to come too, if you want, and you can even invite Brazil and Argentina along."

Mexico cocked her head to the side, and Canada smiled.

"I would love to join you," he said. "Just give me a second."

"I'm going to need more than a second," Mexico muttered. "I need to get dressed, brush my hair, my teeth, call those two…"

"I can wait," Scotland said. "I'll just warn the other two."

Canada smiled, before closing the door. He had already dressed, but he felt the need to put on some deodorant, brush his hair and teeth and maybe splash some cologne on. He usually skipped the last one, but he had been sleeping for a while in the clothes he was currently wearing, and he didn't see the need in changing clothes. Still, he might have been just a little sweaty.

As soon as he was ready, he went out to meet Scotland. The redheaded nation smiled, before looking over to Mexico's door.

"I'm actually surprised that she accepted the invitation," Scotland said.

"I think she's starting to see you as family too," Canada said.

Scotland smiled when he heard that.

"Sounds nice," he said. "Would she be a niece? A sister? I don't think she's going to be a daughter."

Canada chuckled, and just when he stopped, the door opened, revealing Mexico. She didn't bother putting her hair in a ponytail, so the curls were cascading down.

"Ready to go?" Scotland asked.

"Si," she said. "Argentina and Brazil are meeting us at the entrance."

Scotland nodded, and the three headed off. They didn't really say much, not in the hallway, and not in the elevator. Around midway, the elevator came to a stop as someone else wanted to board. The three tensed, worried that it was another member of Canada's suitors. But fortunately, that was not the case.

"Monaco?" Canada questioned.

Monaco's eyes widened when she saw them, before she gave a small smile and nodded in greeting. She stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind her.

"Bonjour, Mathieu," she said. "How are you doing lately?"

"I can't complain too much," Canada said. "Though I would prefer if everyone didn't wake me up because they wanted to know how I felt about them."

Monaco winced.

"I suppose it means that your love affairs are a bit crazy," she said.

"You have _no_ idea," Mexico said.

"Have you at least thought of who you'd want?"

"I've been thinking about it," Canada said. "The best I could come up with is polygamy. But not everyone. I already had to turn Seborga down."

Monaco grimaced when she heard that.

"Poor boy," she muttered. "But… Are you sure about polygamy? I mean… I can understand why you'd think that's the best option, but…"

"Have _you_ ever had forty plus people crushing on you?" Mexico asked.

"I understand. Well, it's your life. So, where are you all off to?"

"Breakfast," Scotland said.

"Would you like to join us?" Canada asked. "It's kind of a family affair, and you _are_ my big sister."

Mexico shot Canada a look, but Monaco was silent for a moment as she processed it. Well, having breakfast with Canada definitely sounded nice. And she felt happy that he considered her to be a sister.

"Of course," she said, smiling softly.

The elevator came to a stop, and they headed over to the entrance, where Ireland was already waiting. He smiled when he saw them, but then his gaze landed on Monaco.

"And to what do we owe this pleasure?" he asked.

"Mattie invited her," Scotland explained. "Since she's his sister and all."

Ireland raised his eyebrow, but then he saw Wales approaching, and he _also_ wasn't alone. Sealand and Wy were following behind him like baby ducks.

"Looks like we're just getting bigger," Ireland remarked. "It's the Empire all over again."

Wales just rolled his eyes.

"I ran into them on my way here, and when they heard that the plan is to go with Matt, they invited themselves along," Wales sighed.

"That's right," Wy said, walking up to Canada and taking his hand. "You're my brother, and I deserve to be in this family breakfast as well."

"Me too," Sealand said, grabbing Canada's other hand and throwing the arm over his shoulder, ensuring that he was at Canada's side.

Canada looked between the two micronations, before he shrugged his shoulders. Mexico sighed, massaging her temples.

"Sometimes I think it was easier when you were still invisible," she said.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Sealand asked, already tugging on Canada's arm.

"Brazil and Argentina," Scotland said. "They better come soon."

"There they are," Ireland pointed out, showing the two South Americans running towards them from the elevator.

"Sorry you had to wait," Argentina said, out of breath. "Um, why's there so many people?"

"We'll explain on the way," Wales sighed.


	204. Chapter 203: Breakfast Fun

**Thanks to anonthe1st, Pobald, Jarred and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 203: Breakfast Fun**

"This place is pretty out of the way," Canada remarked.

"Well, we needed to make sure that we wouldn't run into any of your stalkers," Ireland explained.

"Why exactly do you call them stalkers?" Wy asked.

"What would _you_ call a bunch of lovestruck idiots that come knocking on the object of their affection's door when any sane person is supposed to be asleep?" Mexico asked.

"Well…" Canada said. "To be fair, only Hong Kong came at such an early time. And speaking of which, why did you decide on a late breakfast?"

"We were lazy," Wales said.

"In other words, Wales was still asleep and we had to wait for a long time for him to wake up," Scotland said.

"You act as though I'm this horrible monster."

"When you're woken up by someone or something else, you _are_ ," Ireland said.

"Say, Matteo," Mexico said, turning to him. "Who's safer to wake up – me or Wales?"

"You," Canada said without hesitation.

"Even after a night of partying?"

"Yes."

Mexico blinked in contemplation, and Scotland laughed, clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's hope you _never_ need to see the demon that is Will after a rude awakening," he said.

"By the way," Wy said, turning back to Canada. "Have you thought of who you want to go out with?"

All eyes were on him, and he groaned. The fact that even an uninvolved micronation was asking him was a bit of insult to injury.

"I've been thinking about it," Canada said, "but I have no idea. I still need a bit of time."

The two micronations looked disappointed.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Sealand asked. "I mean, you decide who you like, and you just go out with them."

"It's not that simple," Argentina said, patting Sealand on the head. "There's a difference between like and love. I mean, I like Brazil, but I wouldn't want to marry him."

"That's sweet, but also mean," Brazil said.

"The thing is, they need to see if they can get along as more than just friends," Monaco said. "They also need to make sure that they have an equal amount of love between them. Take Luxembourg and Molossia, for example. Molossia liked Luxembourg, but Molossia wasn't even a blip on Luxembourg's radar, at least until he admitted that he liked him. And Luxembourg suggested that they go on a few dates to get to know each other. They realised that they're pretty compatible, so they continue to see each other. Do you understand?"

"I guess," Sealand said. "But… Canada's had many dates already."

Canada choked on his milkshake when Sealand said that, and Brazil chuckled.

"Fair to say," he said. "But he still needs to decide _who_."

"Well, it's a 'no' for Portugal and Spain," Canada said. "I don't… I don't really see me in a relationship with either of them."

The Latin Americans looked surprised when they heard that. Eventually, Mexico shrugged.

"They might be upset," she said, "but ultimately, it's your choice. What were their reactions when they heard that?"

"I haven't actually told them yet," Canada admitted.

Mexico chuckled at that.

"Just be careful when you tell them," she said. "They can be a bit… intense at times."

"Understatement alert," Brazil muttered.

"No kidding," Argentina muttered back.

"You two might also want to go to Seborga," Canada said, speaking to Sealand and Wy. "I'm sorry. I had to turn him down."

"He's going to be crushed," Wy said, leaning back in her chair. "What about Hutt?"

Canada sighed.

"I need to turn him down as well," he said.

"He's going to be seriously disappointed," Sealand said.

"Great," Wy groaned. "And most likely, _I'm_ the one that's going to be dealing with him. And what about Kiwi and Oz?"

Canada cocked his head to the side.

"I need to think about them for a bit," he admitted.

"Alright," Ireland said. "Perhaps we should move away from Mattie's love life. This is really not our business, after all."

Canada sighed in relief. He was seriously grateful to Ireland in that moment.

"Alright," Scotland said. "So, to those who are old enough, why don't we go out drinking tonight for the end of the conference? Feel free to invite anyone you want."

"That sounds excellent," Mexico said, smirking happily. "We can get the other Latin Americans."

"Oh, but those others are not invited," Wales said, glancing towards Canada. "We don't need to deal with any of them when they're drunk."

Canada nodded in understanding.

"I suppose I can invite Prussia along," he said. "Back when I was still France's colony, he was kind of like an uncle to me, and he's been pretty supportive."

"Good," Wales said. "Anyone else you guys have in mind?"

"Macau," Brazil said. "Poor guy's the only one of his social group not crushing on Matteo. I think he needs a break."

"Definitely," Monaco said. "I myself won't be able to join you. My appearance makes it difficult for me to enter bars or anything. But I hope that you would enjoy it."

Canada felt guilty that Monaco would be left out, but before he could say anything, Sealand beat him to the punch.

"We'll keep you company!" he said. "You don't have to worry about feeling lonely."

Monaco wasn't too happy with that idea. She wanted to relax, not babysit. Especially hyperactive micronations.

Canada was silent after their food arrived, though he could see that Mexico had been particularly hungry, based on the gusto with which she was eating. It almost reminded her of America, only more polite. Of course, she would _never_ hear him comparing her to America. He wasn't suicidal or anything.

This was nice. Lively meals. He just hoped that it would continue at the next conference.

Canada had been used to being alone. But after a month of having people actually _want_ to be with him, he didn't think he could return to the way things were before. He wouldn't be able to handle it.


	205. Chapter 204: Shopping Time

**Thanks to Sakuragane San and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 204: Shopping Time**

"How did I let you drag me into this?" Canada asked in exasperation.

"Because you're too nice to say 'no'?" Mexico suggested.

"At least you're not alone in this," Brazil sighed.

At breakfast, Monaco and Argentina had started talking about shopping, with Mexico eventually joining them, and the three female nations had decided to go on a shopping trip as a sort of celebration for the end of the conference. And somehow, Canada and Brazil had been dragged along.

"They wish for us to be their beasts of burden," Brazil had sighed.

Scotland and the others had taken Sealand and Wy, and the five of them had made their way back to the conference building while wishing Canada and Brazil luck in their endeavours.

Traitorous cowards!

"Ooh, let's go in there," Argentina said, pointing towards a particular boutique.

"I've heard of that," Monaco said, her lips quirking in a smile. "They're pretty good."

"You know, Argentina didn't exactly strike me as the type of person to get so excited about shopping," Canada said lowly to Brazil.

"You'd be surprised," Brazil said. "Though, it also depends on her mood. Some days she's not interested, and other days she's like… _this_."

Canada nodded his head in understanding. Mexico also had a tendency to flip-flop between being a tomboy and being girly. He'd learned to accept that it was the way that Mexico was, and for his own safety he shouldn't say anything about it.

Brazil and Canada were dragged into the clothing store by the three women, and the two glanced around, seeing all of the clothes around. None of them were for those of the male persuasion.

"This is going to be _boring_ ," Brazil huffed.

"Well, it could be worse," Canada mused.

"Enlighten me how _that_ could be possible."

"They could have dragged us around solely for our wallets."

Brazil looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded his head.

"You have a point," he said. "Come on. Let's see if we can find somewhere to wait for them in this place."

Canada followed after Brazil, and the two eventually spotted what almost appeared to be a lounge area. There was actually a sign on top: boyfriend waiting area.

"They came prepared," Brazil remarked dryly.

"I think they got tired of all the complaints," Canada said. "But they should also acknowledge that not every man dragged here is a boyfriend. Some, like us, are brothers."

"You're being a bit nit-picky here," Brazil waved him off. "What does it matter?"

Canada shrugged.

"Spend enough time with Australia and New Zealand, and you tend to muse about a lot of things," he said.

"…Canada?"

Canada's eyes widened when he heard the familiar voice, and he heard Brazil mutter 'of course'. Canada spun around to see wide green eyes.

"H-hey, Poland," he greeted. "Fancy seeing you here."

Poland looked between the two New World nations, a hint of worry on his face. But then he focused on Canada and gave a shaky smile.

"Like, what are you two doing here?" he asked.

The final word, 'together', hung in the air between them. Brazil sighed.

"We're the unfortunate brothers of sisters who decided that they wanted to go shopping to celebrate the end of the conference," Brazil said.

Poland blinked, before he grinned.

"So, like, you're not on a date or anything?" he asked.

"Of course not," Brazil snapped, looking annoyed. "Have you not been paying attention?"

"So…" Canada said, trying to steer the conversation into safer territory. "What are you doing here, Poland?"

"Like, I came to do some final shopping too," Poland said.

"This _is_ a ladies' boutique," Brazil muttered.

The other two ignored him.

"Oh, alright," Canada said. "Then I hope you enjoy yourself."

Canada felt Brazil grab his wrist to drag him away, but then Poland grabbed the other wrist.

"Wait," he said. "Like, I want to know…"

Brazil sighed, and Canada closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Poland," he said. "This is all too overwhelming for me. I need more time. I'm not ready for a relationship."

Poland looked crestfallen, but he nodded his head, accepting the words.

"Like, I'm sorry about that," he said. "I just… I really like you, and, like, I'm so scared…"

Canada nodded in understanding, smiling softly.

"I know," he said gently. "You're not the first person to ask me about it."

Poland blushed a bit when he heard that.

"Like, sorry," he said weakly. He glanced towards Brazil. "Like, I'll leave you now. See you tomorrow at the meeting, I guess."

"See you," Canada said softly as Poland left. He turned towards Brazil. "I'm sorry about that."

Brazil shrugged.

"I guess it can't be helped," he said. "You have a visit with Wales, and then _we're_ coming along. So, you'll have some time to be away from the overeager masses. Come on. My feet are killing me."

…

After another hour of shopping (and Brazil complaining about the weight that he was burdened with), the five went to get some lunch at a café.

"You two have been good sports," Monaco said, smiling brightly. "So, why don't we treat you to lunch?"

Brazil perked up when he heard that, and he eagerly looked at the menu.

"Keep in mind that if it's above a certain price, the deal is off," Argentina said.

Brazil gave her a light glare before turning back to the menu.

"Well, I guess it's only fair that we take you to a store you would enjoy," Mexico said. "A sports store, perhaps?"

"Now you're just stereotyping," Brazil said. "Like that lounge area at that other store. It looks like they think men are only interested in sports and the outdoors, based on those magazines."

"Fine then. Where would _you_ want to go?"

Canada and Brazil exchanged a look, before Brazil opened his mouth.

"I think… we should try to find a novelty store or something," he said.

Canada was surprised, but nodded his head in agreement.

"A novelty store?" Monaco repeated, before nodding her head. "Sounds like a decent choice."


	206. Chapter 205: Novelty

**Thanks to Little Miss. Maple and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 205: Novelty**

As promised, the girls had taken them to a novelty store. They had all separated to search for something that each of them would enjoy, and Canada had to take a moment to admire how _big_ the store was.

He was looking at a shelf full of figurines that he assumed were from sort of video game when he heard a sharp intake of breath. He turned to the other person and tensed.

"America," he said.

Calling him by his nation name… It was the only way Canada could think of to show America that any bond they might have had at some point was completely gone. America had betrayed Canada in the worst way possible, and Canada wasn't about to forgive him for that.

"Hey Mattie," America said, smiling, but the smile was smaller than his usual smiles, and appeared to be almost nervous. "So, how've you been?"

Canada frowned, and he turned away from his brother, walking away. He hissed when America grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping him. America was still stronger than him (but not _that_ much stronger), and Canada was worried about the merchandise on the shelves.

"Hey, I come in peace," America said. "Well, I didn't know that you were here, but…"

"What do you want?" Canada snapped, not even looking at his brother.

"Look, I want to apologise…"

Canada snapped his head back, and America trailed off when he saw the cold look on his brother's face.

"You want to _apologise_?" Canada asked incredulously. "Alfred, this isn't hitting my vital regions with a ball. No amount of apologising could make me forgive you. Alfred… What you did to me… It was _abusive_."

Alfred flinched when he heard that word. After looking around for anyone willing to share a drink with him and being unsuccessful (and he had certainly scraped the bottom of the barrel), he _finally_ managed to convince England to go to the bar with him. Since England was having a hard time with finding a drinking partner himself, he was willing to go. And England had made it clear that what America had done was emotional abuse.

Well, England wasn't a saint either, and he himself admitted that he had also been emotionally abusive towards Canada. So, to hear England saying that made America feel worse.

America had been imagining how he would go up to Canada and apologise for what he'd done, but he'd never imagined the cold look on Canada's face. His brother had always been so kind. He couldn't hold a grudge to save his life. Which had led America to believe that he would be easily forgiven and they could return back to the way they were. But he didn't believe that now. He could see that Canada was truly angry and hurt by what he had done.

"I know," America said weakly. "I'm…"

"No, you're not," Canada said. "You were hoping that I would forgive you and things could go back to the way they were before. With you as the hero, and I as the 'trusty sidekick'. But that's not how this is going to be, America. Never again."

"Matt…"

"No! What guarantee do I have that you won't just ignore me again? That you're not just apologising so that the rest of the world can forgive you too? So that the others would start hanging out with you again?"

America flinched. Well… Canada _did_ have a point. After everything that America's done, it wasn't too surprising that he would be suspicious. And America _did_ have a history of doing things that would be beneficial to him.

"Hey, Matteo," Brazil's voice said. "Did you…"

Brazil turned into the aisle, and he froze when he saw America and Canada. His face twisted into a snarl when he saw that America was gripping Canada's wrist.

"Get away from him, America!" Brazil snarled, storming closer.

America frowned at the interruption.

"This isn't your business," America said. "This is a matter between brothers."

"And that's where _I_ come in!" Brazil growled. " _I_ am Matteo's brother, not _you_."

America's eyes widened, and he subconsciously tightened his hold on Canada's wrist. Canada winced, pulling his wrist.

"America…" he hissed. "Too tight…"

"Since when?" America asked.

"Since _you_ weren't there for him," Brazil stated firmly. "And even now, you're hurting him. But you don't care, do you?"

America realised that his grip was tight, and he released Canada's wrist. The northern brother backed up, rubbing his wrist, while Brazil moved to stand protectively in front of Canada.

"You're kidding," America said. "You're choosing him instead of me? But… I mean, asides from this, we had some nice times, hadn't we?"

"I think you should leave," Brazil said. "You're not welcome here."

America looked between the two of them. Canada was avoiding his gaze. Instead of feeling angry, though, America felt hurt and guilty. He knew that he had no one to blame but himself. He chased Canada away, all because of his own selfishness.

"Fine," America said quietly. "I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow."

Both Canada and Brazil were surprised when America decided to simply leave. But as soon as America was out of sight, Brazil sighed, wrapping Canada in a hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," Canada stuttered. "I just need…"

Brazil could feel the slight tremble, and started rubbing soothing circles on Canada's back. Canada returned the hug, and Brazil couldn't help but smile in amusement as he thought of the sight they must have made. Brazil was a bit shorter than Canada, but he was the one doing the comforting.

"Hey, have you found…"

Argentina walked up behind Brazil, and she stopped when she saw the two male nations in front of her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"America was also here," Brazil explained. "I don't know what he did, but Matteo is trembling."

Argentina nodded her head as she understood the situation.

"We should probably go tell Rosa," she muttered. "Or maybe not. She's going to be so furious when she finds out…"


	207. Chapter 206: Concern and Protection

**Thanks to Little Miss. Maple and an anon for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 206: Concern and Protection**

"I can't believe that gringo," Mexico muttered. "There's no way that was an accident. And then the asshole tried to sell the bullshit that he was trying to apologise?"

Canada remained silent as Mexico ranted. He'd only said that America had tried to apologise, but Brazil was the one that added the fact that America had a vicelike grip on Canada's wrist and was acting pretty hostile at the possibility that Canada had someone else to worry about him. Someone to act as a brother.

Brazil shot Canada a look, his gaze apologetic for submitting Canada to this rant by Mexico, but he clearly didn't regret it. He had been alarmed when he saw the two North Americans together, with America's hand wrapped tightly around Canada's wrist. He only had to look at the distressed look on Canada's face to know that he needed to intervene.

"We need to let Escocia and the others know," Argentina said.

"I agree," Mexico said. "They'll know what to do."

"It's fine," Canada quickly intervened. " _I'm_ fine. Really."

The others shot him disbelieving looks, and he sighed.

"Mathieu is right," Monaco said. "It could cause even more problems if we say anything to the others."

Canada shot Monaco a grateful look. She could always be counted on to keep a level head. Mexico scoffed at that.

"If we do _nothing_ about it, the gringo is going to do something else stupid and/or potentially dangerous," Mexico said.

Canada winced.

"You're not wrong," he said. "He doesn't take not getting his way very well."

And if there was no one to reign him in…

"Now our entire shopping trip was ruined by that damn American," Argentina sighed.

That was another reason why Mexico was upset. No one was in the mood to continue their shopping spree after Canada's run-in with America. On top of that, they left the novelty store without either Canada or Brazil getting something.

That was of course what managed to get _Brazil_ upset. He had to act as the girls' beast of burden with nothing to show for it. Canada, at least, didn't mind it so much.

Argentina was walking behind the group, and she couldn't help but notice how close Brazil and Canada had gotten. She had been noticing it for a while now. And it kind of made her feel a bit… awkward.

She knew that she had also adopted Canada as a brother, and at the same time as Brazil, but she hadn't really made an effort to connect with him more. Like she knew Brazil did.

And considering his history with being ignored, it made her feel even worse.

She knew that, due to his shyness, Canada wouldn't approach her. So, if she wanted to improve their relationship, then _she_ would have to be the one to approach him.

The only question was, _how_?

She had a few options, yes, but none that would feel _natural._ She needed to find a way to spend time alone with Canada to strengthen their bonds without it feeling forced.

And then it hit her: They would be going out drinking that night. She might not be _completely_ alone with him, but they still had an opportunity to chat together, and she would have the chance to pull him aside. Mexico wouldn't have much of a problem with the situation, since Canada would still be within her sights, and Argentina had no romantic interest in him. It was purely a matter of getting to know her new brother.

With a plan in mind, she grinned happily.

"What has gotten _you_ so happy?" Monaco asked.

"Nothing to worry about," Argentina said.

It took them a few minutes longer to reach the conference building, and they also devoted some time sorting out the girls' shopping. Once all of that was finished, they all separated to go their own ways.

…

Korea was wandering the hallways, looking for something to do. He had started getting claustrophobic in his room, but he also didn't feel in the mood to go outside. He also didn't want to do something in particular.

Mostly, he just wanted to stretch his legs.

He paused when he saw Canada on the other side of the hallway, and he realised that this was Canada's floor. However, the Canadian wasn't alone. He was accompanied by Mexico, of all people.

Great. He _finally_ had the opportunity to see Canada, and he was with one of his protectors. And not just any protector. _Mexico_.

To be honest, she scared him. So did Wales. But his fear of Mexico was specifically because she was a sibling of Canada. And siblings could either be aloof or overprotective.

And, of course, Mexico was one of the overprotective siblings.

Korea weighed his options. He could wait for Mexico and Canada to go their separate ways. However, he didn't know how long they were planning to hang out together. The other alternative was that he could go up to Canada and ask him out on a date. A simple date. It couldn't cause any damage, could it?

With that in mind, Korea took a deep breath and approached the two North Americans.

Mexico was the first to notice the Asian nation, and the sound she released was a combination of a sigh and a groan. Canada followed her gaze and saw what had her so upset.

"Oh," he said. "Hello, Korea."

Korea was a bit disappointed by the tired way in which Canada greeted him, but he chose not to let that get him down.

"So, Canada, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight," Korea asked hopefully.

Canada winced, and Mexico arched an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," Canada said. "I already made plans with Mexico and the others."

Korea's face fell, and he looked between the two North Americans. He didn't think that Canada would lie to him, but a part of him was doubtful.

"Could we perhaps talk at the next conference?" Canada asked. "I need a bit more time."

"Oh, okay," Korea said, nodding his head dejectedly.

This time, the only thing he felt that he could do was slink back to his room.


	208. Chapter 207: Calling All Forces

**Thanks to Time Turner, Leslie, Little Miss. Maple, Scintilla-Ish and a guest with the name THANK YOU who really wanted me to thank them for their review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 207: Calling All Forces**

Prussia was working on his blog when his phone chimed. He quickly glanced at it, wondering who was contacting his awesome self, and grinned when he saw that it was Canada, his surrogate nephew.

Turning away from the computer, he eagerly read the text. His grin widened when he realised that it was an invitation to go out drinking, along with Scotland and the others. He also noted that there was a request not to tell Germany or any of the others.

Well, Prussia could understand it. Canada must have been fed up with the whole affair. At least, he hoped that it was specifically Canada who sent that request.

He knew that Scotland and the others were protective, and he could understand some of their reasons, but they seemed to be forgetting that Canada was an adult. He was a nation that had been in wars. And though he was usually passive, when push came to shove, he could more than handle himself.

…Actually, that might have been one of the reasons why they were so protective of him.

If there was one thing that Prussia knew from his history, it was to be careful of a nice guy on a battlefield. Lithuania was the one that hammered in that lesson. If ever someone like that felt the need to go to battle…

And even if the nice guy himself wasn't a warrior, they still had a tendency to have good friends that would do anything for the nice guy.

And that was the case with Canada. After all, Prussia was proud of the fact that his little brother wasn't easily intimidated, so the fact that Canada had scared Germany enough to cause PTSD was a reason to acknowledge that Canada was a force to be reckoned with. And he suspected that it was why Scotland and the others were so protective. It was because they didn't want to see Canada like that. It wasn't exactly normal.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Prussia replied that he would be glad to join them. And now he had something to look forward to. He should have known that something awesome would happen to someone as awesome as him.

…

Macau was in his room, playing solitaire. He looked up when his phone chimed, alerting him of a message. Putting the cards aside, he noticed that it was an invitation from Canada to go drinking, along with the UK brothers and Latin Americans, and _without_ any of his suitors.

He was actually grateful to see something like this. China and the others were annoying him when it came to Canada, and though he wasn't angry at Canada, it was getting _really_ old, and he was waiting for the time when he wouldn't have to listen to lovestruck relatives for a few weeks.

He was glad that the matchmakers decided to call it quits. The fact of the matter was that they didn't know Canada well enough to try to set him up. Also, Molossia pointed out that Canada was under enough stress, going from being completely ignored to most popular in a heartbeat. It wasn't exactly healthy for the North American nation.

Molossia had also made another good point: Canada had gone a long time without healthy relationships, and he was starved for affection. With that in mind, it would have been easy for anyone to take advantage of Canada. After all, he wasn't exactly lacking in wealth or influence.

Personally, Macau would have preferred if Hong Kong and Canada ended up together. He knew that Hong Kong's feelings were genuine, and Canada had known him for a long time. However, he wasn't going to try to influence Canada's decision.

But, back to the current situation. Going out for a drink would be nice. And from the sounds of it, there would be a large group, and they wouldn't be lovestruck idiots. It would be nice to go, so Macau accepted the invitation.

…

Cuba grinned when he read the message. He was being invited to go drinking with Canada and the others.

He had to admit, the whole situation with Canada was annoying. He hardly had time to spend with his friend. Then again, this wasn't the first conference that ended up like that.

He winced as he recalled the times he mistook Canada for America, and how he would sometimes avoid his friend out of guilt when that happened. Of course, he would always apologise and try to make it up to Canada. It was just a bit awkward afterwards.

But sharing a drink with Canada sounded like fun, especially since no one romantically interested in Canada would be coming along. It was a bit tiring, and he imagined that Canada was also tired. He was probably looking forward to the conference coming to an end.

And Cuba also had a great way to end the conference. One that involved alcohol and good company.

…

Mexico yawned as she collapsed on her bed. She had already sent the message to the nations that she had agreed that she would send it to, so now she had some time to herself. Preferably, to make up for the sleep she'd lost that morning.

The first person that knocked bothered her, but she had been able to get to sleep again. The second knock had annoyed her, especially considering it was still a horrible time. But the _third_ knock…

See, at that moment, she wasn't even caring about the fact that they wanted to speak to her neighbour. She didn't even care about the fact that it was Canada. All she cared about in that moment was preventing anyone else from disturbing her sleep.

Though, she had to reign in her anger the fourth time when she realised that it was Scotland. Since they were allies, it wouldn't have been good for her if she'd angered him.

Setting her phone's alarm, she snuggled into her sheets and immediately went to sleep.

 **I'm sorry if the story quality has been waning lately. I've been dealing with some writer's block for this story, which also included a lack of motivation, and it has sadly affected the quality. I've also been dealing with some personal problems, which also robbed me of my motivation. My motivation for the other stories has also declined, but I feel that this story has suffered the most, and for that, I'm sorry. I guess the best way to describe my feelings regarding everything is to say that I want to read more than I want to write. I'm trying to fix the situation, but it might take a while longer.**


	209. Chapter 208: Last Afternoon

**Thanks to anonthe1st, ilovepasta, The Ancient Phoenix, SparklyMagix, AstridWasAlreadyTaken and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing. We've passed 1100 reviews! Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 208: Last Afternoon**

Austria was in the music room, as usual. This time, though, Hungary was with him, listening to the sad songs that he was playing. The reason for the sadness in the songs was simple: it was the last day before the end of the conference. The last day for him to _hope_ that Canada would come for a lesson.

Austria had booked an early flight, two hours after the meeting was scheduled to end. Of course, there were all the other procedures to go through at the airport, so it wouldn't be as simple as going ten minutes before departure. He wanted to ensure that he had enough time. Plus, he was flying with Germany and Switzerland. Knowing both of them, punctuality was key.

His fingers almost faltered when he sensed it. It was the familiar sensation of having an audience. And it wasn't Hungary. The silence told him _exactly_ who it was, but he didn't interrupt the song. Only when he was finished did he turn to look at the door.

"You know, you don't _have_ to stand there when you arrive," he said. "You are allowed to enter and take a seat."

Canada blushed a bit, and Austria couldn't help the small smile.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't want to interrupt you."

Austria nodded his head in understanding.

"Come on, sit," Austria said. "Unless you're not here for your lesson?"

"No, that's why I'm here," Canada said, before he went to sit down next to Austria. "Will we have time tomorrow, after the meeting?"

"Unfortunately not," Austria said. "I'm planning to go shortly after we conclude."

"Oh, okay. So, we'll have to make this lesson count, eh?"

Austria nodded his head sagely.

They first went through the scales, before Canada returned to the song he had started on before. Austria attempted to ignore Hungary, who was a bit too excited for the current situation. But, he knew her well. He knew that she was hoping that more would come out of this. But Austria decided that he would wait. He'd made his feelings known, and he wasn't going to pressure Canada for a response.

"You're doing well," Austria encouraged. "It's unfortunate that the next time we'll see each other would be at the next conference."

"Yeah…" Canada said, fidgeting nervously. "About that… I… I was wondering… will these lessons continue?"

"Of course."

"Even if… I end up choosing someone else?"

Austria felt a pang in his heart, but he tried not to let it show.

"I made a commitment to teach you how to play the piano," he said. "And I can see that you're committed to learning it. It would be unfair of me to cancel these lessons just because you decided that I wouldn't be the one to make you happy. So… As long as you remain committed to learning, I will remain committed to teaching."

Canada smiled in relief, and Austria felt his heart soar, though he couldn't help but feel the weight from earlier.

"Thank you," Canada said. "And just so you know, I still need my time."

"Of course," he said. "Take it. But… Do you have anyone in mind so far?"

"A few," Canada admitted. "But, like I said, I still need some time."

"And that's fine," Hungary said, startling both males, who had forgotten that she was there. "After all, it's _your_ heart."

Canada smiled at Hungary, who smiled back. She knew of Canada's plans for polygamy, or at least that he was considering it. Perhaps, both she and Austria could find a place with Canada.

"By the way," Austria said, "I made copies for you."

Canada looked surprised as Austria handed him a few sheets of paper.

"It's going to be a month before I see you again," Austria explained. "And a month can make a lot of difference when it comes to a new skill. So, I don't want you to sit idle until our next lesson. You need to make time and find a place to practice, understood?"

Canada smiled and nodded, tucking the papers against his chest.

"I also included a new song for you," Austria said. "By the time I see you again, I want you to have at least the ability to play it through without stopping."

"I understand," Canada said.

…

England grumbled as he made his way towards the door. It was the day before the last meeting, and he was hoping to get some peace and quiet before then. Who could be bothering him _now_?

He took a deep breath, reapplied his stiff upper lip, and opened the door, only to freeze.

"Matthew?" he asked in surprise.

Canada smiled at him and held up a box.

"I found some jasmine Earl Grey tea," he said. "I was wondering if you would like to try it with me."

England shook himself from his stupor and nodded, allowing Canada to enter.

"I'll take that," he said. "There's no way I would allow my guest to prepare tea. Just make yourself at home."

Canada smiled and nodded, handing the box over to the older nation.

As England started on the tea, he decided to ask the question that was burning on his mind.

"So, what brings you here, Matthew?" he asked.

"…I decided that I want to at least try to patch things up between us," Canada said. "I'm nowhere near ready to forgive Alfred, but at least I could try to make things better with you and Francis."

England nodded, a small smile on his face. He knew that the lad wasn't being spiteful regarding America – the wound was still fresh, after all. But it warmed his heart that Canada was willing to forgive him and build bridges again.

"So, are you going to spend some time with the frog as well?" England asked.

"…Scotland and the others suggested that we go out drinking," Canada said, "and I invited Francis along. I thought about inviting you, but I don't think the others would be happy. No offence, but Francis would get a better reception."

England grudgingly nodded in agreement. His brothers wouldn't be happy to see him there. Still, he guessed he couldn't complain about having some tea with his former colony.

 **And before anyone complains about Canada being a Marty Stu for doing well in music, think about it: When learning a new skill, would you rather have a teacher that encourages you and gently corrects you when you're wrong, or would you rather have someone that yells at you for doing nothing right and not showing you what your mistakes are? Like I showed before, Canada is still learning basic, easy songs. And though it's offscreen, Austria** _ **is**_ **correcting him when he's wrong.**


	210. Chapter 209: A Night on the Town

**Thanks to anonthe1st, The Ancient Phoenix and Little Miss. Maple for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Chapter 209: A Night on the Town**

"Oh, this is going to be sweet," Scotland said, grinning madly.

Canada felt a bit nervous about going drinking with his uncles, mostly because they were pretty heavy drinkers, and he didn't have their level of tolerance. He was just glad that none of them would have the need to drive, because he could also see himself being their designated driver.

A few of the other nations had already arrived at the pub, and Canada's eyes immediately saw Cuba, waving him over.

"If you don't mind, I'll be going over to Cuba," Canada said.

"Sure thing," Ireland said, ruffling Canada's hair before heading to the bar counter, where Scotland had already gone to state his demands.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" Wales asked, body slightly turned in the direction of the counter.

"Y-you don't have to," Canada quickly said.

"I'm offering."

"W-well… In that case, some whiskey would be nice."

Canada reached for his wallet, but Wales held up his hand.

"The first round's on me," he said. "And if you can't make it up to me tonight, you'll have the entire week to do so. Now, go meet up with your friend, and I'll make sure your drink gets to you."

Canada smiled, before going over to Cuba.

The Caribbean nation grinned when Canada joined him at a table.

"Finally!" he said. "It's been so long!"

"I agree," Canada said. "I'm sorry we haven't been spending a lot of time lately."

Cuba waved him off.

"I get it," he said. "You're really busy. So, I'm guessing you don't want to talk about your love life?"

Canada groaned, and Cuba chuckled.

"Okay, so we won't talk about it," Cuba said. "I've already heard about the plan for all of the Latin Americans to come to your place. Are you looking forward to that?"

Canada smiled at the change of subject, and eagerly nodded his head.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm still a bit overwhelmed by it all, to be honest. I mean… A month ago, most of the world's nations didn't even know my name."

"Not exactly," Cuba said. "You were just… You faded in the background. But I happen to know that Romano, at the very least, always knew who you were. Oh, and what about Netherlands? He always sent you flowers, didn't he?"

"Tulips," Canada said thoughtfully. "But, that's mostly to thank me for my help during World War Two. It's professional."

Cuba snorted at that, before raising an eyebrow as a glass of whiskey was placed in front of Canada.

"I guess you're not free," Cuba said.

"Wales sent this," Canada explained, taking a sip.

"Oh, I see."

…

In another part of the pub, completely by chance, another group of nations was sitting. They were glancing towards the other nations curiously.

"Should we go join them?" Slovenia asked, gesturing towards the other nations. "It looks like it's going to be a huge group."

"No thanks," Croatia said darkly, taking a drink of his beer.

"Wow, what's wrong with _you_?" Bosnia asked.

Serbia was glancing at the other nations before nodding in understanding.

"Ah, I see," he said. "He doesn't want to join them because Canada's there. I'm guessing you haven't gotten over Medak."

"That didn't happen," Croatia said automatically, before taking another large gulp of his drink.

The Yugoslavians had learned about what was happening regarding Canada. Every nation in the world knew about it by now. And Croatia honestly couldn't understand how it had happened. Forty-one? What made Canada so special?

And while he agreed that the way America treated Canada and the reason for it were horrible, it was still ridiculous! And it appeared as though he even had his own security detail. As though he was some weak newfound colony that still needed to learn how to stand on his own two feet.

Though he denied it, Operation Medak Pocket was still fresh on his mind. And whenever he thought back on it, he couldn't help but remember how arrogant the North American and his soldiers were. The fact that he had stuck his nose where it didn't belong just added fuel to the fire. And the final nail in the coffin was the fact that Croatia _lost_ against a younger nation that was seriously outnumbered.

He was willing to admit that Canada was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, but he couldn't tolerate seeing Canada off of the battlefield. He didn't like the way he would act so innocent and fragile. And the way that others would fall for it.

Of course, Croatia wasn't about to make his disdain for Canada public. He'd seen how it was in the paintball match. How everyone had teamed up against America because of the way that he had treated Canada. He wasn't going to place himself in the same position.

Though he had to admit, America hadn't inspired confidence. He might not have been fond of Canada, but he also didn't like America at the moment. He didn't trust him. No one did. If he was willing to emotionally abuse his own kin, what would he do to his friends?

At least Croatia wasn't alone when it came to disliking Canada. Saudi Arabia also wasn't too fond of the North American, though they used to have strong ties. It was mostly a matter of an argument or something, but when Croatia and Saudi Arabia chatted about it, the Middle Eastern nation admitted that he considered Canada to be a quieter version of America: he couldn't keep his nose out of other nations' business.

Downing the rest of his drink, Croatia stood up in disgust.

"I think I'm going to look for another bar," he said, before leaving.

He could hear some of the others following behind, and he knew that Serbia was one of them. The other grabbed his arm, but Croatia yanked his arm free.

"Calm down," Serbia sighed. "I know you don't like him, but you're acting like a child right now."

Croatia scoffed, before changing his mind. He was going to go back to the conference building and see if he could find Saudi Arabia.


End file.
